Surrender Your Heart, Capture My Soul
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Economical problems causes England to think outside of the box, capturing Italy to get some money out of Germany. This will surely solve the problem and with Italy being so weak it's sure to be easy..What England doesn't know, is italy sees his TRUE problem. The problem he's been trying to hide for so long. Italy x Germany. America x england
1. Captured

Paper work..paper work..and more paper work..

England sighs..running a hand through his blonde hair as he gazes at the large stacks of paper work on his desk. He's gotten through a lot of it, most being bills he had to pay.. it's such a hassle. It would be nice to have some more help around here..Arthur thinks to himself, rubbing his eyes as the words before him start getting mixed in with each other..he's been at it for hours..He really shouldn't have put it off for so long..It's just with visiting his friend Japan and with America constantly calling him and just popping in...

_America.._

England rubs his temple..that's another head ache all in it's on. The idiot. With his annoying loud voice, cocky attitude that just makes you want to knock him down a peg or two. That goofy smile..

Arthur sighs when he hears the phone ring..It's probably him now, wanting him to play video games, or eat his nasty fast food that he always gorges himself in..He really should stop that..he's going to end up killing himself..England's food is much better for him then those cheese burgers..England pushes himself from his desk and walks over to the phone, He answers it. "Hello?"

"Britain dude! I just got this kick ass video game called death space! I heard it's really fucking scary! You got to come over and play it with me!" America's loud voice booms through the phone, England moving it away from his ear slightly.

_Of course..._ Britain thinks..yet hearing this man's voice, he almost.. England glances over at all his paper work still left on his desk. "..I can't today Alfred. I have paper work that has to be done. I can't afford to put it off anymore."

"Oh come on! Your so stiff and boring all the time! Come on over and play with me, I know you'll have a good time!" America insists...his voice still booming..

_..He probably would have a good time..but.._ "I can't Alfred. Why don't you ask someone else? Japan told me you two played some games together before, why don't you call him? I have to go, paper work is calling my name." England goes to hang up..but America's next words get him to pause.

"Paper work or some kind of work is always your excuse..I know your stiff but you can't be working that much!..I'm beginning to think..you don't want to hang out with me?" Alfred's voice seems a bit different..It gets England to tense..a frown coming to his face.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you!" Britain shouts this a bit too loudly..his cheeks tint and he coughs in his hand, regaining himself. " It's just..I do work a lot Alfred, you always call me at bad times..."

"Well alright! It sucks ass you got to do all that dude..hmm.." America makes a thoughtful hum.

"..I'm going to go now."

"Oh! Alright see ya dude!" Alfred sounds like he's grinning as England hangs up the phone and sighs..

Again..he's avoided him. He can't keep doing this yet he doesn't know how to deal with this. It's true that every time America calls him to hang out..he makes a excuse. This time his reason is true..the other times were more like lies..sort of..yes they were lies. He just..can't be around him lately. It's not that he doesn't want to be around America..it's..that he wants to be around him too much.

England rubs his cheeks to rid himself of his blush. He sighs in relief, glad his talk with America is over..only to sigh again when he eyes the rest of his paper work..

Back to work...

* * *

"Finally done!" Britain leans back in his chair, almost shouting out in his joy. It only took him another hour..he made good time..all the bills are paid, all the letters read..He's all good and free for the day!

"Good job Britain your awesome!" a small voice chimes beside him..England smiling as his green orbs fall on the fairy that's flying close to his head, her small pink dress fluttering.

"I know. I know." England chuckles happily as he gets out of his chair..the fairy fades away as he stretches, his bones cracking from him sitting so long. "..So i'm free now..maybe I should tell America-" England stops..Alfred's goofy smile flashing through his head..He feels his face gets hot..he shakes it off. "On second thought..no..No America. He'll be find with playing with japan." He reassures himself, taking a deep breath. "Hmm..so what should I do?..Maybe I could go see a movie with all my friends!" he grins to his left..a group of magic creatures are by his side, smiling at him..his best friends. "How does that sound?"

"Good! Yay a movie!" The fairy girl cheers along with the unicorn and his favorite, mint bunny. Of course he wouldn't tell his friends he has a favorite that would just be rude.

"Okay!" England digs into his pocket..pulling out his wallet. "Let's see..there's four of us..so that would be close to.." Arthur stops talking..when he open his wallet..only to find..it's empty. He doesn't have any notes..no pounds.. "What..-" Then it hits him like a ton of bricks..he has no pounds left. He paid off all his bills but now he has none left over to have some fun! He's broke for the time being..actually..it's been like that for some time now..England will pay off all his bills..but then he has no pounds left over! This isn't good for his country.. "I"m sorry guys but their will be no movie today..we're out of pounds." England shows his friends his wallet..they all pout before they go away..

that's okay..He needs to think anyway. What is he going to do about this? Maybe he could burrow money from someone..Japan..he's a good friend but Britain doesn't want to impose on him. America is out of the question..His pride would never let him ask from that cocky country..France, he can just forget that..

Britain may not have any other option but to burrow from Japan..even though he doesn't want too..there has to be another way..England glances over at his desk...getting a head ache from just looking at all the papers he completed..he needs to get out of this stuffy place..take a walk..yeah, that sounds good. Get some fresh air, a plan is sure to come to him. With that England sets out..his mind set on fixing this problem for the good of his country..

* * *

_"Germany, Germany!" Italy shouts out in joy as he sees the back of his friend in front of him..Ludwig is standing in a beautiful field of flowers..Feliciano wishes he had some paint and paper..Seeing such a big touch guy like Germany in this flower field filled with so many pretty flowers is touching in a way. He wants to caputure it. But oh well~ Italy skips in the field..towards his friend, smiling brightly as he always does..before he tackles the man in a hug from behind. " What are you doing here? Are you here to pick the flowers too?"_

_"Nein..." Germany's voice is airy..kinda weird if you ask Italy but he'll roll with it. Feliciano lets go of Ludwig so he can turn around..The large man does, those blue, captivating eyes locking onto Italy's. "I was looking for you."_

_"Well you came to the right place!" Italy smiles, clapping his hands. "Hey Germany you wana sniff the flowers with me? It's fun to skip too! You wana skip with me and sniff the flowers?"_

_Germany stares at Italy..his eye brow twitching slightly..before he closes his eyes.. "Italy.." Ludwig opens his eyes..only to give him a bright smile, his lips stretching farther then ever. "Of course I will skip and smell the flowers with you! You always have great ideas and I like you so every much!"_

_"yay! Germany likes me a lot even though i've betrayed you so many times in the past..run away all the time..and all I do is eat and sleep..but that's alright..right?" Italy shifts, titling his head at Germany._

_"Of course it's alright! Your not useless at all Italy! It's fine you don't' do anything! I like that about you!" Ludwig chuckles as he ruffles Italy's hair._

_"Oh that's great! I'll be sure to do nothing more often then!" Italy cheers as he grabs Germany's hand. "Now let's have some fun best friend!"_

_"Okay bestie!" Germany chimes, a bit unmanly as he grips Italy's hand back..They start to skip through the flowers..both laughing..smiling..Germany's so happy now! Is it beasue of him? He hopes it is! Germany makes him happy too! Suddenly Ludwig stops skipping..his facing going back to a blank stare,getting Italy to tense._

_"Is something wrong Germany?" Italy tilts his head as Germay cups his cheeks._

_"Nothings wrong when i'm with you.." Germany leans in..his face getting closer to Italy's._

_"Really? So I make you happy?" Italy beams._

_"Yes you make me happy.." He rubs Italy's cheek. "There's something I have to tell you bestie.."_

_"Go ahead and tell me! I'm all ears!" Italy grabs him in excitement.._

_"Come..come closer." Ludwig beckons him closer..Italy complies, moving his head closer to Germany's..Ludwig blushes..leaning in to whisper in Feliciano's ear..it must be something deep..or something really nice.._

_Italy closes his eyes in anticipation..when he hears Germany open his mouth-_

_"Get the up you lazy twit!" Germany roars in his ear._

* * *

"Ah!" Italy wakes up with a start..realizing right away that he's being shaken by Germany..The man's eye is twitching in irritation..He's already dressed in his usual black tank-top and brown pants..that usually means they're going to train..ugh..he just wants to go back to sleep..His dream was so nice and Germany was so nice..Italy starts to close his eyes, only to get another rough shake, getting his eyes to shoot open again. "Germany i'm up! I'm up!"

"You should have been up 10 minutes ago, do you know how long i've been here trying to get you up?! You sleep like a rock!" Germany lets go of Italy..those blue eyes of his hard. " Get dress. We're going to train today. Your discipline is lacking. If you want to get stronger you have to obey and stop being late to training!"

"But..But i'm tired-"

"Nein! Report outside at the training ground no less then five minutes. If you fail, i'll make sure your training is hell, do you understand?"

_training more hell then it already is?! How?!_ "Couldn't you give me some more time? I'd like to eat some pizza first-"

"Nien. Five minutes, that's all your getting. I've been to soft on you. You need to learn some skills to help you in protecting yourself. You do nothing but sleep and eat!" Germany grumbles, crossing his arms, those cold eyes on Italy.

"..well Dream Germany likes that about me.." Italy mumbles.

"What was that?" Germany barks.

"I have plenty of skills Germany! I can make many white flags in a matter of minutes, i'm a master at retreating! And if i'm ever in a fix I can just call on you and you'll help me out!" Italy smiles at his friend, snuggling back in bed. "The war's over anyway, let's relax! Take a load off!-"

"War or not you must learn to stand on your own, who knows when you will be attacked? Or when the next war will be? Making flags and retreating is not good battle skills! You meet me outside in five minutes or else, this is a order from your captain." Germany speaks firmly..before he turns on his heel and marches out..

"Aw man..so much for pizza.." Italy frowns as he gets out of bed. "Germany's being really commanding lately..maybe that's why I keep dreaming of a nicer Germany!..but Germany Is still Germany." Italy takes off his large white shirt he slept in..and puts in his normal uniform quickly. "He means well..even though he doesn't let me eat pizza." Italy pouts as he runs his fingers through his hair..making sure he doesn't touch his sensitive curl. He doesn't bother looking in the mirror, he knows he's looking pretty. With a face like he's it's impossible to look bad! With this in mind, Italy runs quickly out of the room..and out of the house to the training ground..he really doesn't like training as it is! He doesn't want Germany making it worse!

"Well." Ludwig looks down at the clock on his wrist as Italy stops in front of him, panting slightly. "You made it on time. Good." Germany looks up at Feliciano, his blue eyes soften only a little bit. "I won't go as hard on you. Today we are going to do laps around the area and then move out into the woods for crunches."

"Si." Italy salutes..yet he can't help his frown..his stomach making a loud growing sound. "..Could we get some food first?"

"Nein. Lets go." Germany turns..only to hear the smaller man whimper behind him..his stomach growling again..The larger man's..stern look falls a little bit..getting him to sigh.. "We will have lunch after, I promise."

"pasta?" Italy perks up, grabbing a hold of Germany.

"Yes pasta." Germany pushes him off. "No more distractions Italy! Get your head in the game! The faster you get this done, the faster you get pasta!"

"Pasta!" Felicaiaco cheers before he takes off running at a good pace..Germany watches him a moment..before running to catch up..those blue eyes never leave Italy's form..There's something there..a softness for this Italian..Yet it's not showing now..really it never shows...Germany sighs..

If only Italy could stay this motivated to stay in battle instead of waving a white flag around.

* * *

_What to do..what to do._.England thinks to himself..looking down as he walks, his eyes glossed over in thought. It's a beautiful day..the sun is out..the sky is clear and the waters calm. This is why he decided to take a trip on his ship..hoping it would give him some ideas but so far it's hasn't given him anything..Maybe he could make a trade with one of the richer countries..yet in a way he doesn't want to do that either. He doesn't want to rely on anyone else..and he really doesn't want to trouble japan.

England's eye brow twitches..the wind is causing his hair to get all in his face..and it's not helping him he can't think of anything. He is great Britain! He should be able to figure something out! The wind only agitates him..and the smell of salt water isn't bring him comfort as it usually does...

"Stop the ship and land on the closest pier. I wish to get off."

"But England sir.." One of the men on the ship speaks up nervously. "If we do that we'll be landing in-"

"I don't care where we're landing. I just need off and I need off now. So listen to your captain!" England orders..the small man nods in defeat and heads off to tell the captain of the ship to dock it on the closest piece of land. Arthur sighs..before he looks up at the sky..his eyes squint from the brightness as they take in the beautiful blue sky..with white fluffy clouds around..giving it a nice look. England feels the ship start to turn..He closes his eyes. So far..it seems his only option is to ask Japan for money..The wind tickles his cheeks..The ship jerks to a stop..letting him know they've docked. Good..a good walk will do him some good..away from his country..it might give him better ideas. England opens his eyes..and can't help but to tense when he sees the uniforms of the men standing at the dock to great them in..He takes in their flashy red clothes..those deranged looks in their eyes..a smirk on their faces that gets a rage to bubble up inside him..He's landed in the worst country..He should turn back and leave, it would just make this day soo much worse if he had to deal with.._Him_.

"Sir what do we do?" That man from before comes back, a frown on his face. "Should we turn back?"

England thinks about this..if he gets off, that wanker will know he's hear and probably bother the bloody hell out of him...yet..Author takes in the men of this country..takes in their nice clothes..He looks away from them to look at the country in full from here..It's a beautiful place he hates to admit..but ti's filled with so much scum (in his option) and wankers...that it takes away from how pretty this place is...It seems..even though he really hates to admit it..That the idiot France seems to be doing better for himself..He seems to be stable and his people happy..from what Britain can see from here..

Maybe..maybe he could get an idea from walking around..looking at France..maybe he could find what he's doing wrong or a way to get money.

Britain really doesn't want to do it..he feels himself get sick and it's not sea sickness as he looks at the smirking men of France..He really hates the words that come out of his mouth. "Permission to go into France."

If possible..their smirks get larger.

* * *

Britain really doesn't like France. He's annoying, flashy, and their past has been nothing but blood shed. Fighting over the same things..for land, for power. France is like a annoying pest that won't go away...but even though all this is true..They are ally's..sort of. Britain is allowed to visit France..but it's people don't like him much. They really don't like America but..lets not talk about him. He needs to keep his mind focused.

England glances around as he walks through France..taking in the smiling faces buying things at stores..or stands outside..the economy is good..They have shops and stands in england..and his people are buying so that's not it..Britain holds his nose as he walks through a cloud of cigarette smoke from a whole bunch of the french smoking at one time by his right..Smoking is not the answer for his country so he keeps moving..

As England moves through...he notices he's starting to get some looks..The french seem to know he's not apart of them right away..maybe it's his nice, pressed suit, or how he walks tall and with pride..or maybe it's because they're had so much history that it's hard not to tell who he is. The french people glare..or start talking, whispering to one another. England doesn't like it. Though he doesn't think they will try to attack him, he already doesn't like it here. He doesn't want to get in a fight..when all he wants is a plan to help his country..So far all he's gotten out of doing this is that France is doing so much better then him and his people are still smoking snobs...

Knowing that it's only a matter of time before Francis shows up..Britain decides to get out of here. He makes a left..leaving France..He doesn't fel like going back to the ship yet..he needs to think of something!..England keeps walking..now he's in a forest..It looks familiar and he knows why..he's getting closer to Germany's territory. He probably shouldn't be doing this, with Germany hating his guts and all..but he remembers back in world war 2 how much he enjoyed this forest..it's peaceful, the sun isn't as harsh..because the trees block It out..casting nice shadows everywhere that gets England to sigh...So much better then France. It feels like he can breath..Now..he has to decide..

Arthur stops after awhile..a deep frown on his face. "I can't think of anything..other than.." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "..I guess I have no other option..i'll have to burrow from Japan and then-"

"Keep going Italy! Keep those legs up! Run faster!" England's eyes get wide when he hears that voice..that deep, thick German voice..

It's Ludwig. He has to hide. England quickly jumps into a bush..hiding himself well. The last thing he wants is a run in with Germany..he'll think he's spying and it will start this whole spy war..he knows it. His people are in peace at the moment and he wants to keep it that way.

"But Germany I've been running so much! My stomach hurts! I'm so hungry!" A higher pitched voice protests..England already knowing it's that Italy fellow.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to run away from me to eat! You will finish your laps and crunches!" England peaks out of the bush..He sees two figures running this way..the taller one is running straight..his posture good and his speed great..the second one is lagging behind, his body slump..his posture pathetic. Ti doesn't take a genius to know which one is which.._Why is Germany and Italy training?..are they planning something? _With new interest, Britain stains his ears to hear anything they say as they come closer..His eyes never leaving the two.

"But germanyyyyy" Italy whines..Britain can see him better now..The Italian his moving his arms limply up and down in his running..He's panting, his chest rising and falling quickly..sweat falling down his face..His uniform clinging to his body.

"No buts!" Germany snaps..He's in better shape then the Italian..his hair back in a blue hat..those blue eyes hard..some sweat on his brow but that's about it. He looks irritated, his voice is loud and firm..It must be annoying trying to train with such a useless country.. "Do you want to eat or not?"

"I do! I wana eat!" Italy pants out, still barly running now..

"Then run faster! Gehen! Gehen!" Germany growls. "Food will be your reward-"

"Food! Pasta! Pizza!" Italy starts..to pass Germany..soon he's running far ahead of him..his body becoming straighter as he goes faster..he must really want to eat. _Interesting.._

Italy suddenly trips over a rock he wasn't paying attention to..too busy thinking about finishing this and getting his beloved pasta. He lets out a surprised yelp as he hits the ground hard..tumbling a little before landing on his face.

_Oh my._.England thinks..covering his mouth to stop his laugh._.that's embarrassing._

"Italy!" Germany's voice..loses that harsh tone..and even England can hear Ludwig's concern as he picks up the pace running towards his fallen friend. He falls to his knees next to Italy..his face fallen as grabs the smaller man's shoulder, going to turn him around. "Are you alright-"

"G-Germany it hurts so much.." Italy whimpers out, getting Germany to tense..The blonde man frowns.

"Let me see..." Ludwig turns Italy around..the larger man seems almost scared with what he's going to see..With Italy whimpering like that even England thinks he must of broken a bone or something..

When both Germany and England can see Italy..they can't help but to stare in disbelief..

"Look what happened Germany!" Italy cries out..holding out..his index finger that has a small cut on it, some blood welling up, starting to drip. "I'm bleeding! Ohh it stings so bad!" There's tears at the corner of this smaller countries eyes..

"Your crying over a small cut on your finger?!" Germany yells at him..yet in those blue eyes there's a relief.

"My ankle hurts too.." Itatly sucks on his finger..wincing slightly. His words get Germany to stop yelling at him..he glances down at his feet..right away he can see one of Italy's ankles are red..and a bit swollen. Germany touches it gently, getting Italy to whimper in pain. Ludwig's hand recoils, and he frowns.

"..It seems you sprained your ankle. You have to be more careful Italy! You have to know your surroundings, doing something like this in battle could be fatal." Germany has a odd look on his face as he watches the smaller man wince..He doesn't like it.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted pasta so bad I wasn't watching where I was going!" Italy wipes his eyes to ger rid of his tears.

Germany stares at him a moment longer before sighing.. "training is over. Let's get you back so I can dress your injuries and get you something to eat."

"Yay!" Italy cheers..he begins to get up..only to wince when he put pressure on his hurt ankle..He cries out. "Ah it hurts! Germany can you carry me?"

"Nein-" Ludwig starts to protest..He stops when he sees those tears start to form in Italy's eyes..He looks away from Italy for a moment..glaring..his cheeks tinting slightly before he sighs. "Fine. Only because your hurt and I don't feel like hearing you complain the whole way."

"Sounds good to me!" Italy smiles as Germany picks up him carefully..holding him bridal style..Italy cradles into the larger countries chest..not noticing how Germany tenses. "Germany's so nice!" He nuzzles into his chest.

"Stop t-that." Germany glares ahead..trying to hide that tinge of his cheeks.

"But your chest is so muscular but soft! And my head hurts!"

"ugh..fine.." Germany grumbles as he carries Italy away...Germany giving into Italy easily..

England watches as they leave with wide eyes..that was..odd. He will never understand why Germany is so fond of Italy. Even during world war 2 all he did was surrender. Germany is big and serious..while Italy is weak, stupid, and a goof ball. They don't go together yet they're so close. They aren't just allies..they're friends. They like each other. England remembers trying to weaken their bond..by talking trash about Germany to italy..ot his surprised the smaller nation went to Germany right away, wanting to know if it was true..He never knew how close they were till that moment..

Now he's gotten another look at it..Germany actually seemed concerned about the useless country that fell from his own stupidity. He given cared him home! It is still hard to understand their relationship..what is Germany getting out of it? Other then a head ache?

"You just found the solution to your problem!" a voice chimes to his right, getting him to look over a mint bunny that's smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" England ponders, he wasn't even thinking about his problem..now he remembers the whole reason he's here.

"Don't you see? Germany really cares about Italy, you saw that protective look in his eyes! He'd do anything for him!"

"So?" Britain tilts his head, not knowing where mint bunny is going with this..

"Soo Germany has money! Get it? If you take Italy..i'm sure you could use him as a hostage to get some free stuff out of Germany! That way you don't have to bother japan and you get to have power over an old enemy!"

"..My mint bunny that's.." England's eyes get wide..before a evil smirk comes across his face. "Perfect! Yes, Germany would surely pay handsomely to have his little friend back. With Italy being so useless and weak it will be easy to capture him! All I have to do is set a trap for him while Germany isn't around!" He beams up at his friend..before hugging the bunny to his chest. "Thank you..now I can help my country and have some fun while doing it. Your the best."

"no your the best!" Mint bunny giggles before giving England a kiss on the forehead before flying away..

England waves by..before his smile turns evil again..

he has a Italy to capture.

* * *

"All gone!" Italy cheers as he sucks in the last noddle of his spaghetti he made..He wipes his face of the pasta around his mouth, a goofy grin on his lips. He knows he makes the best pasta around..and now his aching stomach's all better! He places his plate next to him in his bed..sighing happily..He's all full now and thanks to Ludwig his ankle and finger are feeling better! He really is so nice to him! He always helps him out when he's in trouble..he's a true friend. Italy smiles to himself..looking at his wrapped up finger..remembering who dressed his wound so nicely.

* * *

"_I-is it going to hurt?" Italy stares at the spray in Germany's hand with his eyes slightly shaking in fear._

"_it's only going to sting a little. "Germany grunts as he grabs Italy's wrist and pulls his hand out towards him. "You'll be fine-"_

"_You promise?" Italy looks at him..with those big brown eyes..getting the blonde man to pause..almost captivated by those eyes he barely sees since Italy likes to keep his eyes closed so much. Germany looks into those eyes..those eyes that trust him..that are naive..The eyes of his only friend._

"_I promise.." Germany speaks a bit softly as he shakes the can..and sprays Italy's cut on his finger._

"_Ah!" Italy winces at the pain of the spray as Germany quickly wraps his finger up to keep it clean._

"_There, not so bad right?" Ludwig gets some bandage wrap..He sits on the bed next to Italy, and places his legs on his lap gently._

"_I guess..but it still hurt." Italy pouts as Germany slowly wraps his ankle up..those blue eyes concentrated, making sure he doesn't cause the Italian anymore pain._

"_Well maybe this will teach you to not be so reckless." Germany gently puts itay's feet off of him..before he gets off the bed. "Now stay here and rest..are you sure you don't want me to make you some food? You shouldn't get up on your ankle being like that."_

"_It's fine Germany! My ankle isn't really that bad!" Italy hops out of bed, smiling. "See?"_

"_Then why did you make me carry you?!" Germany's eye twitches at how Itay's goofy smile grows._

"_I was tried and I like being in your arms Germany!" This gets the blonde man's breath to catch..he looks at italy those bight blue eyes can't be read by the itaian. "I feel safe and warm with you! I know you'll always protect me!"_

_Germany looks away from the Italian..scratching the back of his head..the anger seems to have left him..now his eyes are glossed over in thought..his lips are in a tight line..and he seems to be fighting something inside him._

"_Germany?" Italy takes a step closer only for Ludwig to suddenly look at him, those eyes still different. "I'm going to leave you alone okay? I have some work that has to be done..i'll visit you later ya?" Germany quickly turns..only for Italyto grab him by the wrist..Italy sees Germany's shoulders tense..but he finds nothing of it._

"_Before you go could you lean down?"_

"_Lean down?" Germany turns around, giving him a confused look..but when Italy nods, Ludwig complies..leaning down so he's closer to Italy's height-_

_Italy leans in..kissing Germany's right cheek, then his left cheek. "Thank you for helping me Germany!" Italy beams before he turns on his heel and walks into the kitchen..leaving Germany staring after him..that look in his eyes as he touches where Italy's lips had touched his flesh_

* * *

Italy smiles to himself, coming back to the present..Germany's been gone awhile..he must be really busy..hmm..Italy doesn't want to just fall asleep when Ludwig has done so much for him today..he should do something for him..oh! He could bring him his left over pasta! Italy bets he's hungry working so hard..He really should take a break sometime..he needs a vacation to let loose! The Italian tried giving Germany a back rub before..after feeling how tense his shoulders are but he pushed Italy away..Italy wants to make Germany feel better, no one should feel as stiff as a rock! The should be loose and happy like him! And the key to his happiness is pasta! It must make everyone happy like it does to himself!

With that in mind, italy gets out of bed, putting on some sandles so ti's not to much strain on his slightly hurt ankle. He walks into the kitchen, humming a tone to himself as he grabs a plate of spaghetti..he left it out here but it's still warm. "I hope Germany likes this..though I should have probably made something German for him..but oh well!~" Italy skips through the hallway..ready to hand Germany his pasta, ready to see his friend again-

"-Well of course Germany. You should know by now Italy is useless. He is a good artist and a good cook..but he can't stand on his own. It would be better to keep him as a maid like I did. He cleans well and he'll listen if you threaten him a bit." That's..Austria's voice..Italy comes to a stop..by the door he knows Ludwig is in..Austria's voice is coming through it..Italy can't help but to tense at what he said..a shiver being sent down his spine..He finally has freedom..He doesn't want it taken from him..

"Nien. I'm not doing that to Italy. He's still my friend." Germany's voice speaks up..getting Italy's being to be lifted.._of course Germany wouldn't even consider that! He likes Italy, he_- "Though..it is very annoying that I can't get a break from him. He's like a child, always clinging to me, always needing protection." Italy..feels a pang In his chest at Germany's words..his eyes shaking. "I try to make him stronger but all he wants to do is eat and sleep! I have to watch him 24-7 or he'll end up getting hurt, or captured!"

"he relies too much on you Germany. You've helped him so much that now he's dependent on you." Asutria states blankly. " I don't know what you were thinking making him your ally. You should have just kept him as your slave...that reminds me, where is he? I would like some more tea-"

"your not going to boss him around. He's no longer your slave." Germany growls..there's silence..before he sighs. "i just wish he wasn't so useless! All he does is get hurt and complain! My phone is always ringing from his constant calling and I can't even sleep in my own bed alone! It's stressing me out!"

Italy puts a hand to his heart..He feels tears at the corner of his eyes as he turns and walks away from the door..he doesn't have to hear anymore..All those things Germany said..were true. He's done nothing but bother Germany all the time since they became friends..and in world war 2..he did nothing but betray him and retreat..Romano was right..Germany doesn't like him..He's annoyed with him..

Italy puts the pasta down on the kitchen table..his brown eyes glossed over in thought..maybe he can make it up to him!..Flowers! Flowers can be seen as apology! And then he can make Ludwig his favorite meal! Anything..to make him like him gain..he doesn't want to lose his friend..Italy wipes the tears from his eyes..his chest still hurts from the pain of Germany's words..but now it's starting to twist in panic..He doesn't want Germany to leave him! He doesn't want to annoy Germany all the time! He wants..he wants..He wants this feeling to go away..

Italy puts a hand to his heart..before he runs out of the house..ignoring the slight sting of his ankle..h can't feel that pain..he only knows the pain in his chest..in his heart. He needs to make this better..talk to Germany as he eats his favorite meal Italy's going to prepare..That should make him like him again right?..He's not going to..throw him out is he? Like that horrible dream..No..He can't lose Germany.

Italy keeps running..till he's in his flower field..This is his favorite place in Germany..it's so pretty..He loves to dream he's here with Ludwig..just being together..of course that would never happen. Flowers make Germans constipated-

Italy stops..his eyes light in realization before he face palms..Then why is here about to pick Ludwig flowers? Just because Italy likes them..doesn't mean Germany will..

That's when..Italy's eyes fall on..a plate of pizza on the ground? Who would leave perfectly good pizza on the floor! He's not really hungry..but he'll make some room. Italy's mouth waters as he skips over to the pizza, right when he reaches to get a slice-

A net falls over him, trapping him to the ground. Italy cries out in alarm, his eyes wide in shock not expecting that.

"You idiot!" a voice chuckles..getting chills to be sent down his spine..as his eyes fall on no other then England walking towards him, with a smug smile on his face. "You actually fell for it!"

"That's no fair! You used pizza against me!" Italy frowns, trembling. "Why did you do this? We're not at war..right?" Italy grips his fist..ready to surrender if he has to..

"No we're not but..you see I have a problem, and your my solution." England smirks as he steps closer. " Me and you are going to take a little trip old chap." England grabs the net..starting to drag Italy.

"No! Germany!-" Italy automatic starts to shout for Germany..not able to help it..when he's in trouble..that's who he leans on..but this time, Germany isn't here...in one swish movement..England hits Italy over the head..successfully knocking out the weaker country.

"this was to easy.." England throws Italy over his shoulders..that smirk on his face still..now all he has to do is lock Italy up, get him to call Germany for help..and then he gets what ever he wants out of Germany. It's perfect.

"Good job Britain!" Mint bunny appears next to him, flapping her wings happily. England smiles and gives her a thumbs up..before he starts to carry Italy away..

He's stealing this country right on Germany's territory..and he doesn't even know. This has to be the best day ever..He can't wait to see the look on Germany's face!

As Prussia would say..this is going to be so Awesome.

* * *

**I've recently gotten into hetalia and I wanted to try out some fanfiction. I love the couple of Italy and Germany, so this will be a main paring in this story, but i'm willing to take requests if you want anything to happen. Please give me some feed back and tell me if they are in character. I'm new to this fandom after all.**


	2. The deal

Italy groans as he comes to..there's a sharp pain in his head that gets him to whimper, holding his head in his hands as a way to get rid of it..Why is he hurting so much?..and why is his bed so..cold..and hard?..like stone..Italy's eyes slowly open, expecting to see the white ceiling of Germany's bedroom..that's what he always wakes up to..because he always sleeps with Ludwig..He feels safe, and warm..just like when he's in his arms..

But what Italy sees..is a stone wall..dark..gray. Once Italy realizes he's not in Germany's bed, not in his room, Italy sits up in alarm, his face falling as he takes in this small room he's in..with a straw bed..and a gross looking toilet that looks like it's never been cleaned...This place..is familiar, but not in a good way. Italy grips the bars in front of him, the cold metal feeling nice on his hot skin.._How..How did he get here? He was with Ludwig right?..They we're training..then..He went in the flower field.._

Italy gasps..everything coming back to him.._England! England has captured him! That's why this place is so familer!..and that jerk used Pizza on him..what a low blow._

"Ah, your awake." Italy tenses at that voice, knowing all too well who it is. Italy glances over to the side...seeing Britain sitting in a chair, staring. England smirks at him, coming out of his seat.. "Good..then we can get this started.." His smile is twitching..he's rubbing his hands together..slowing creeping towards Italy's cell.

"Ah don't rape me!" Italy crawls away from the bars..his words get England's mouth to open in shock.

"I-I would never!-"

"Oh yeah right I see that crazed look in your eyes! Why else would you capture me all out of the blue? I know i'm pretty but why don't you take me out to dinner first?" England's eye twitches and he takes a step closer..reaching into his pocket. Italy's face falls, his heart beat picking up speed, thinking he's pulling out a gun or anything else to do harm to him. " Don't hurt me!, i'll give you anything you want." Italy summits already..he can't help it. Britain shares him shitless.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Italy." England reassures..He brings out..a phone? " as long as you listen you won't be hurt and i'm sure as bloody hell not going to rape you! I am a gentleman." Arthur gives him a annoyed look..but soon that changes to a smug smile. "Capturing you was so easy..i'm sure your hungry..how about some of my-"

"A-Anything but your food!" Italy grips his hair, shaking his head frantically. "I'm full! So full from pasta, so you don't even have to worry about feeding me!" Italy chuckles nervously..He'd rather starve then have to stomach down some of Britain's cooking.

"Well good then we can get straight to business." England..throws the phone into the cell..Italy catching it, looking at it with curious eyes. "Go ahead, do your thing. I'm sure you'll want to call a certain someone to save you?" England chuckles to himself..as if he knows the answer, and it's a joke to him.

Italy's eyes light up. _Germany! _He opens up the phone..._He could be saved!_ Italy doesn't think about why England would let him call Ludwig, he feels his chest swell up with hope. Germany will come to his aid like he always does-

"_I just wish he wasn't so useless! All he does is get hurt and complain! My phone is always ringing from his constant calling!.." _Ludwig's words..ring through Italy's head..remembering all those things Germany said about him..Italy is stressing him out..Italy is useless..he always bothers Germany, always gets into situations like this..Ludwig doesn't like him calling so much..He wants..he wants to make things better. He wants Germany to like him again.

"Well? Go ahead and call Germany." England blinks..when Italy closes the cell phone..and throws it back to him. "..What's this?"

"I can't..call him." Italy frowns to himself..Is he really doing this? He's been captured! He needs Ludwig..but at the same time..he couldn't bring himself to call his friend..Germany's tired of him..maybe..somehow he can get out of this mess by his self?-

Oh who is he kidding. He's a failure when it comes to this stuff, he can't handle being in Britain's jail for long! He can't handle their food! And what will Ludwig think if he never comes back?-

Would he even care?..or would he be happy he's gone?

"What do you mean you can't call him? I've given you a phone! I've captured you! You need help so call your ally!" England raises his voice, he doesn't seem to have much patience for the Italian.

"Okay..well I guess I could call Japan!" Italy perks up and holds out his hand to take the cell phone..

England goes pale in the face.._.Shit! He forgotten all about how Japan and Italy are friends!..this could put a blow to Japan and his friendship.._ "U-Um no. You don't call japan." Arthur holds out the phone. "You call Germany. He's the one you always call for help!"

Even..England knows it. How much he relies on Ludwig..in a way..this fuels Italy's resolve, only a little bit..He'll some how get out of this by himself..or make the best out of being Britain's prisoner..He makes the best out of everything!..Ludwig doesn't want him around..He's a pest..Italy knows he's hard to handle..but maybe he just thought that Germany liked him anyway. That he enjoyed his company..

"I know but.." Italy thinks for a moment..before he looks up at England. "We're not friends anymore.." he keeps his eyes closed..the same look on his face..but those words..coming out his mouth, almost made him cry..

"You bloody liar!" England shouts before he pulls out a gun, pointing it at Italy.

"Okay, okay it was a lie! but I don't want to call him and bother him pleasedon'tmakemecallhim!" Italy speaks so fast, putting his hands together in a way to beg, his body trembling at seeing the gun.

"You call him, make him worried or so help me i'll-"

"Don't hurt me!" Italy curls into himself..about to give into England and call Germany..he's a coward..no matter how hard he tries, he can't change that..He's betrayed his friends..just so he won't get hit..won't get hurt...it's funny..he never really felt shame for calling Germany..for leaning on him so much for protection..but now..he feels it. He's ashamed that he's clarifying what Germany said about him..how he only gets into trouble..then he has to save him..

"Then call him!-" England commands..Italy whimpers and nods..taking the cell phone..just as Italy is about to call his friend..when he feels his shameless gut twist in this new-found shame-

The door bust open..being kicked off it's hinges. "America here, ready to kick some ass!"..Alfred steps into the room, that goofy smile on his face, his blue eyes bright, as he grips his fist..but when he takes in Italy shaking in the cell, he frowns in disappointment. "Aw what? You only got the loser in here?"

"America what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur shouts in disbelief, pointing at his door. "Did you have to break my door?!"

"Yes it's called dramatic entrance! It's for scaring the enemy!" America waves off Britain. "when I came here and heard that you had a prisoner, I thought you caught someone better then Italy! Man he doesn't even do anything!" Alfred complains, crossing his arms. "He's no fun, he'll tell you everything without you even having to touch him!"

"That's true." Italy gives a smile, not at all offended. _If they think he's no fun maybe they will just let him go without any trouble!_

"America why are you even here?" Arthur holds his face in his hand, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look at this other man and that goofy smile of his, his eye twitching slightly.

Alfred glances over at him..his smile growing. "Welll I decided since you couldn't make it to my place I would show up to yours and take you from all that boring paper work! You stress too much dude you'll look like an old man soon if you keep it up!" America leans closer, poking the corner of England's eye, getting him to tense. "Look, you're already getting crows feet!"

"I am not!" England smacks his hand away and takes steps back, not feeling comfortable with how close America is getting. "I take good care of myself unlike someone I know."

"I take care of myself! I eat and sleep every day!"

"..And that's where the problem lies." Britain shakes his head. "Honestly you really didn't have to come all this way. I'm still busy with work."

"I know I didn't have to come but I wanted to!" America states loudly, putting his hands on his hips heroically..England glares away from him..bidding for his face to stop heating up.._Think of France __think of France.._

And his face turns cold as ice. Perfect.

"So I came here, ready to give you the best time ever only to find out your not doing paper work but messing with a prisoner!" America chuckles, looking at Italy who tenses. " What do you want from him though? Free pasta? Dude my food is so much better!"

" 'Dude' your food is a heart attack on a bun." England states bluntly..he doesn't look at America when he looks at him with those bright, child-like eyes. "I appreciate you came down here for me Alfred but i'm busy. This is my business not yours. As you can see i'm very busy and you'll only create more work for me to do like fixing this door-"

"I'll fix it dude! Don't sweat it. I get it, you got something secretive going on..you always did like to keep everything to yourself." England glances over at Alfred..his smile has stayed..yet those eyes seem a bit glossed over in thought. "It's good to have some secrets Arthur.." America gets closer, he closes his eyes in his smile. "But what's the point in having friends if you don't share things with them?" England's..heart starts to pick up speed..he's too close..and that smile..he feels his face start to heat up...Alfred grabs his shoulders..and he tries his hardest not to tense. "You should share more with me sometime."

"You say you are suppose to share with friends.." England swallows. "So why would I share anything with you?" Harsh. He knows..but he wants him to get away from him..to stop touching him..he doesn't like the effect it's having on him. He doesn't like this helpless feeling..and America is causing it.

"Whatever dude, I didn't know something crawled up your ass and died today." Alfred chuckles at how England's eye twitches. "So i'm going to go get some stuff to fix your door.." He pokes England in the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For being mean to me." America pouts..before he grins again. "Well i'll be back!" Alfred walks out of the room..whistling a tune to himself..

Britain watches him go..those green eyes wide..as he touches where America poked him..his skin still warm from the touch..Arthur can't help his blush now..thinking of America's pout..he doesn't do it often but when he does..it effects his body this way..he just wants to hold him, to take away that frown..like he use to do when America was his little brother..but this time..he wants to take it away as something much more..intimate then a old brother...

Italy blinks..He's been watching the whole thing, not having much else to do..he's a bit confused at why England was acting so funny..like not looking at America much, and when he did it was only glances..also he just kinda snapped on him for no reason.._huh..it kinda reminds him of Japan's shows-_

That's when..Italy sees England's blush..and how he stares at the back of America..with longing..a deep emotion in those green eyes, his lips slightly parted..Italy knows that look..and with it, everything clicks into place.

Italy understand now.

"You like him!" Italy chimes out, getting England to make a strangled sound, whipping his head towards Italy, those eyes wide, his face pale.

"W-What?-"

"You like him! You like America!" Italy almost sings in his discovery "You wana get in his pants!-"

"Don't be absurd!" England growls..but that blush comes back. "America is my ex- little brother. That's all he is-"

"That's not what that _look _said!" Italy kicks his feet, feeling a bit confident for some reason in knowing this about the enemy.

"What look?" England straightens up a bit..looking at Italy intently. "I don't-"

"That look you got when you watched America walk away! You got this far away look and you were blushing badly! You were looking at him with longing..like you wanted to go and run after him." Italy smiles when England's blush gets darker. "You like him a lot!"

"That's.." Britain looks away from Italy..no longer able to hold eye contact.

"And you're trying to hide it aren't you? That's why you were mean to America just now?" Italy keeps smiling, that smile of his.

"That's not.." England starts...only to sigh in defeat..his blush is too powerful..and the way Italy is looking at him..it's like he can see right through him..how?..he thought..he was doing good..He's been hiding this for so long..how could one look at him by Italy expose him? "..Fine..I may have..some feelings for him." Britain coughs into his hand. "but that doesn't matter. My personal business is-"

"So why not tell him?" Italy lays on his stomach, crossing his legs in the air, staring at England intently, looking like a girl about to have a girl talk.

"Tell him?! Your more of an idiot then I thought! What can I tell him? That..I feel for him in a way I shouldn't?..it's wrong, these feelings, and these thoughts. He's my ex-little brother for bloody sakes! I raised him!..I shouldn't feel this way.." England started off yelling..only for it to slowly get softer.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." Italy's words get England to look at him..a bit surprised at the soft smile on the Italian's face. "He isn't your little brother anymore is he? He ended that when he broke away from you..but you two are still friends. If you like him enough to have that look..then it's not wrong!"

"..This is feelings for another man, don't you want to ridicule me?"

"of course not! 'Love has no gender' as my grand papa Rome would say when he was really, really drunk." Italy smiles at the memory. " I can tell your scared though.."

"Scared? Me? America doesn't scare me at all!" England grinds his teeth, glaring away from Italy.

"Maybe not America, but your scared of his reaction..scared of rejection." England tenses at Italy's words..The Italian thinks a moment..before his eyes light in realization and he gets up. " I could help you out!"

"W-What?" Britain looks at Italy with big eyes.

"I could help you with getting America! I'm the master of flirting, and I'm a country full of beauty! Love has been captured in my paintings for centuries!" Italy sees this as his chance. "..I could work my way out of here right? We could make a deal, if I get you with America, you let me go!' Italy holds out his hand..to shake on the deal..

Arthur looks at his hand..thinking about all he's said..Italy has been the first to see through him..he seems to know a lot about this..and he doesn't seem to be judging him for his feelings..He's offering to help him-

No. think of the plan..he's suppose to be using Italy for money..not for something so stupid.

"No. I will not shake on it. This isn't the problem I need you to solve-"

"But this is the problem that matters most to you.'" Italy cuts him off..getting his breath to catch. "I'll be honest with you.." Italy grip his bars..his eyes shaking slightly. "I'm terrified right now..and all I want to do is call Germany like you wanted..but.." he closes his eyes. "All I do is get into trouble..and then bother him..I want to give him a break..get myself out of my own mess..I always bring him down with me." Italy opens his eyes, chucking at how England is looking a him. " So..please let me help you with this..I know you want me too."

_It's true..but.. _England thinks of all he said..before looking him in the eyes. "How do I know that you know what your doing? You could make things worse!"

"How about you try me out? When America comes back, you'll listen to what I'm about to tell you, and do it...and if the outcome is positive, we make a deal!..and maybe you could get me a better room..and pasta.." Italy starts to add on to the list..when he looks around this dirty place..and his stomach starts to rumble again.

"Fine..I guess we could give this a trail run.." England walks over..grabbing a chair, he moves it so he can sit in front of Italy, "So what should I do? Your method is contradicting to what fairy princess told me to do."

"..Fairy princess?" Italy frowns slightly at that..but decides it's better not to ask. "well first off. Being mean to him isn't going to get you anywhere! He was trying to be sweet to you, pretty much saying he wanted to be closer to you with the whole 'secret' thing and you pushed him aside! When he comes back you should apologize."

"Apologize? And stroke his ego even more-"

"Just trust me! It will help." Italy smiles, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth

"Hmm.. what do you think I should do mint bunny? He seems to be legit but saying sorry to America? Ugh..I know, I know..hmm..I never thought about it that way.." Italy stares at England with wide eyes..as he talks to himself..and he starts laughing at nothing.. "Okay Italy! Mint bunny says we give you a try!"

_England sure is scary..maybe this is going to be harder then he thought._

* * *

"I suppose I should check on Italy." Germany stops working on his paper work, wanting to check on the Italian but to also get away from Austria, he can only take so much of him in one sitting or he'll go insane. "He had a fall today and sprained his ankle, the longer I make him wait, the more likely he'll come after me or do something stupid again."

"Probably. If he's up tell him to put away my dishes, I'm done." Austria states, not looking up from his book that he's reading as he places his cup down on the table in front of him.

Germany's eye twitches as he gets up.._This guy is so irritating._ He use to ask Ludwig to do everything for him..and when he refused, Austria started going after Italy He doesn't want this country using Italy again, and he knows Italy would do anything Austria told him to do, due to his past._ So..every time Austria even brings up Italy... _Germany marches over, and snatches the cup of the table..._He ends up doing it himself._ "He has a hurt foot you could be more considerate, there's nothing wrong with your damn legs!"

"Nothing's wrong with my legs but why should I walk when it's unnecessary?" Austria states as he turns a page in his book not looking at him.

" Faul! Argerlich!:" Ludwig shouts out German in his frustration but he takes the cup and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. _That ass hole would push Italy around when he's down, good thing he's here to do Austria's chores instead-_

Germany stops mid-walk.._Wait..He is the one doing all the chores..Why should he, Germany, be doing someone's chores?!_ Well..he doesn't have to, he could just let Italy do them, but something about that gets his skin to crawl..He almost doesn't understand why he doesn't like the idea so much..it's just Italy making Austria food or cleaning up after him..

Yet..no matter how mad, or frustrated he gets..he never lets Austria call on Italy..why? He couldn't tell you. He doesn't think there has to be a reason. That's just the way it is.

Germany sighs once he gets to the kitchen, putting the cup in the sink..thinking of Italy gets him to close his eyes.._He really thought Italy got hurt badly today, but of course it wasn't serious. Anything with Italy isn't serious. He needs to stop being so naive and clumsy, those traits could put him in danger on the battle field...hopefully Italy's feeling better, if he's in pain he could get him some medication_..

In a way..Ludwig almost feels..guilty about the whole thing.._maybe he pushed him too hard-_

_Nein. Italy needs to learn. He needs to be pushed or he'll never survive out there._ Germany nods again..before opening his eyes. He turns around, about to head into his bedroom to see the Italian..only to stop when his eyes fall on the left out spaghetti..

"Huh..Italy usually puts this stuff away..maybe it wasn't good?" _But Italy's cooking is always good.._Germany doesn't think of it much as he wraps the plate up and puts it in the fridge. With that out of the way he makes his way into his bedroom..expecting Italy to jump up from seeing him, yelling his name in the way that he does..or he's expecting quiet, Italy sleeping, cuddling into a pillow..drooling..with that sleepy face...the face he wakes up to almost every morning, He wakes up with Italy's breath ghosting his face..He wakes up to his smile. He's always there, sleeping with him. He's never there when he falls asleep..but when he wakes up, Italy is there, cuddled up to him. No matter how many times he yells at him for it he never listens!..he acts as if it's normal, them sleeping together. _If Italy spent as much time as he does not listening to him, to actually listening to him, he would be a great soldier by now!-_

When Germany makes it into his room..he can't help but to stop at the doorway..looking at his empty bed with surprise._.Italy isn't here?_ "Italy?" Germany calls for him, looking around the room to make sure the Italian isn't on the floor..and he isn't._ Italy isn't here.,.Is he somewhere else in the house?_ Germany glances at where Italy puts his shoes usually..only to see his shoes are gone. _So he has gone out? Why? Is he looking for him? Did he wake up and see he wasn't here yet and set off to find him?.._Ludwig frowns..rubbing his chin before he walks out of the room. "Italy? Are you here?" He calls out for him, about to look in the other rooms..only to stop when he sees that their backdoor is open.._Did Italy leave? Doesn't he have a hurt ankle? He could damage himself more!-_

_Or he could have been completely faking just to get out of practice! He's probably sneaked off some where to go flirt with girls or eat more food._

"It's odd though..." Germany comments to himself, walking down the hallway.. "Italy usually tells me when he's going by leaving me a weird message or, calling me..oh, he probably left me a message next to my phone." With that he turns back around, down a wooden hallway and makes a left, going into his office. He walks towards his desk that is clean of everything..nothing but a phone on it. There's no note from Italy._ So..for once he's not telling Germany what he's doing every five seconds..like he said he's probably fine, took a walk to flit with the women of this country, or to roll in the flowers._

Ludwig makes a irritated sound..He's not irritated with the fact that Italy didn't leave a note, he's irritated with the fact it bothers him so much. It makes him worry when there's nothing to worry about. He shouldn't have to know where he is all the time..actually maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this means he's growing up..becoming more independent.

Well, since he doesn't have to worry about taking care of Italy and his 'injuries', he can get some things done. Like working out. Training for Italy is a work out for the Italian, but Germany has to tone himself down so he doesn't kill Italy with his speed or his endurance. This can be his chance to push himself without having to hear Italy complain all the time about how he's hungry, or his legs hurt, or something of that nature.

Ludwig glances at the phone before he walks out of the room, walking farther down this hallway towards his weight room. He has a nice place set up with a punching bag, a rack of different weights, a bench..He took Italy in there once, thinking it would be a good idea for the Italian to build some muscle..but the small man could barely lift the bar without any weights on it..Germany ended up turning his back on him for one second to start lifting some weights..only to look back and the bar against Italy's throat, him no longer holding it up, the man blue in the face..

It's safe to say after that experience Ludwig didn't take him back. Italy is too reckless to be around machines anyway..he could really get himself hurt.

Germany sighs, running his hand through his hair._.oh Italy.._what is he suppose to do about him? He won't obey orders, lazy..and always has to be watched_._ He's like a puppy, always needing attention, always needs to hug him, or cling to him like a monkey.

Ludwig opens the door at the end of the hallway..walking in, and shutting the door behind him. The smell of metal and sweat fill his Nostrils. The weights glisten, the floor clean, everything put away neatly..There is no sound. Just him and this room..That's the best part. He's alone. Though he doesn't know how long this will last._.knowing Italy_. Germany scoffs, and shakes his head.. _no more of Italy, he has time to himself, he needs to enjoy this while he can._.So with that in mind he starts doing some stretches, bending his body down, touching his toes with ease before he straightens up. He stretches his arms by holding his elbows and twisting his waist..there's no sound. It's great. Being alone, able to do this without distraction..Ludwig cracks his neck as he stops his stretches, and walks over to the punching bag..He remembers Italy couldn't even move it when he punched it..then he whined about hurting his hand..he's such a frail thing..

Germany grips his fist tightly, twisting his body into the punch, he hits the bag hard, it moves away from him, coming back, he hits it again just as hard. He goes like this, back and forth, thinking of this bag as a enemy. He thinks of all the ways to take someone out._.a punch to the throat._ Germany punches high on the punching bag..killing his first enemy..._.a punch to the temple..if done hard enough_..He punches the bag on the side..Killing his second enemy..His fist is fast and powerful..he's skilled. He knows how to take care of himself, to take out someone quickly..

Italy doesn't. If he was attacked and he couldn't escape..

For some reason..just the thought of someone attacking Italy spikes a anger in him, he hits the bag harder, his breathing becoming uneven..Italy always gets himself into trouble, He can't protect himself..his only defense is to wave a white flag around and hope for the best. Italy is so frail..anyone could beat him, anyone could hurt him..

This is why he trains him every day. He wants Italy to get stronger..so he doesn't have to worry so much, so he doesn't have to save him every five seconds..it's just a hassle, that's why he puts so much effort into it-

_Stop thinking about Italy. He isn't here and he's okay. He's just out somewhere being a goof ball, he bets after he's done with this, Italy will be in his room painting, or eating more, asking where Germany was.._

Yeah..there's no reason to feel anxious. This is great, just him and his punching bag..Germany smirks a bit, finally calming himself down..all thoughts of Italy leaving him as he takes out all his stress and frustration on this bag..the hook holding it up creaks in defiance, but it holds.

Being alone is great.

* * *

"That was good." Germany pants, wiping his forehead with a towel to wipe the sweat off it..sweat beads and falls down his chest..down the creases of his abs..to the V shape of his hips..He took his tank top off so he wouldn't soak it. The work out was very good. He benched twice his body weight. Punched that bag for an hour..did push ups and sit ups..It was intense. It feels good being able to get all that built energy out, without a certain someone bothering him. Germany's a bit surprised he was able to get through his whole work out without Italy busting in..He's been in here for a couple of hours, he's not sure how long but Italy's bound to be back. He probably doesn't know where he is, and is having a fit right now..

He mind as well not keep him waiting..Germany had a good workout and the most alone time since he befriended the Italian. He's content with this, though he wishes he could have more alone time.

Ludwig takes a slip of water from the water fountain in this room, he wipes his mouth before walking out of the room..no one's in the hallway so he continues to walk on..he glances to his right as he walks past the room where he last left Austria.._He better not see Italy doing his chores-_

Austria is still reading..it doesn't look like he's moved at all..no Italy in sight. Ludwig turns his eyes back in front of him, he keeps walking..He past his office room..he peaks in, but it's empty..and the phone isn't ringing.._That's a good sign._ Germany continues..he glances into the kitchen..but again it's empty..so Italy's probably in his room, laying in his bed..Ludwig concludes as he turns from the kitchen..and walks into his room.

"So your alright to leave but not okay to-" Germany starts, ready to scold Italy..only to stop when those blue eyes fall on his room..

It's empty. Italy isn't here. He can't help his frown as he looks around..just to make sure Italy really isn't here, and he isn't.._He must have gone back to his country._.It makes sense, Italy's been here for awhile, his brother Romano is probably having a fit. Still..He finds it odd Italy didn't tell him first. Germany shakes his head as he walks over to his dresser, pulling out a white tank top and new boxers..He mind as well take a shower while he has his room to himself. Now he doesn't have to worry about Italy barging in, yelling about something he saw on TV, or how he stole a cat from Greece and pissed him off..and He doesn't have to worry about covering his privates every five seconds..His bathroom door use to have a lock, but if Italy wants to get to him, oh you can believe he will._ If only he showed that much determination in battle.._

Ludwig walks into his bathroom..it's right in his room so it's his own personal bathroom..and Italy's..since he's always here, using his stuff. Germany rather Italy use his shampoo and soap then the Italian's own..after Italy had brought strawberry scented shampoo to use. That's not manly! Germany's shampoo doesn't smell nice, it smells clean and rugged, like him. It makes him smell like a man and not a flower.

"_You know it smells good Germany! Come on and smell me!" I_taly's voice rings through his head as he closes the door behind him..his eyes looking beside the tub, remembering how Italy stood before him with only his towel on, his hair dripping from being wet..that goofy smile on his lips as he tried to hug Germany.

"_Nein! I'm not smelling you, and don't hug me! You only have a towel on!"_ He sees himself, trying to keep the other male away from him..his face a bit flushed.

"_Then smell me!"_

"_Nein!"_

Germany shakes his head..getting that thought out of his head..getting Italy's goofy smile out of his mind as he unbuttons his pants, pulling them down with his boxers before he steps out of them, leaving him completely exposed. The air is a bit cold on his drenched in sweat skin, getting him to shiver as he places his new clothes on the counter...He walks and gets into the shower, pulling the curtain, sealing himself in..He turns the water on hot and lets it rain down on him..relieving his strained muscles..

It's not long before he starts thinking about that brown eyed Italian again..this behavior is a bit odd for him..He seemed fine at training, yes, he got hurt but he didn't seem upset when Germany was with him, dressing his injuries..

Ludwig puts some shampoo in his hands, he rubs it around before putting it into his hair..closing his eyes as he rinses it out..water and suds falling down his back..

Why can't he just relax? It's not like Italy's in trouble..if he was his phone would be ringing-

His phone. He hasn't checked his phone. He's been working out for hours.

Germany's eyes snap open in alarm at this realization, his breath catching. "Shit!" He quickly turns off the water and gets out of shower, almost tripping from his sudden movements but he catches himself. He grabs his towel and quickly dries off..his face a scowl from his foolishness. Italy wouldn't just leave without saying anything, something's wrong. There has to be a reason he's been thinking about him all day..it's because something's happen to Italy. Germany pulls on his boxers, not bothering with the tank top, he runs out of the bathroom, runs out of his room..and into his office, ready to answer the phone, ready to once again save Italy..

But he's greeted by the quiet. His phone isn't ringing. This doesn't stop him from running to his phone, he picks it up, and checks his calls, thank goodness for technology...

There hasn't been any calls.

For some reason..this bothers him more then if Italy had called. "Oh.." He puts his phone back on it's holder..He rushed out of his shower for no reason..why had he reacted that way?..He panicked. Germany sighs as he sits in his chair in front of his desk, he holds his head in his hands..his hair drips a bit from him rushing his drying off but he doesn't care._.Get it together...He's fine, so what he hasn't told you he left? It's not like he has to..stop worrying. _He commands himself..but it's easier said then done..with Italy's history of being captured or attacked it's hard to not worry when he doesn't know where he is..

Or maybe it's the fact he _doesn't_ know where he is..when usually he does. He knows if he's been capture or If he's at his home, or out, or back in his country..this time he doesn't..

It bothers him.

Germany's eye twitches in irritation..he can't shake this bad feeling off..he keeps glancing at the phone..like he wants It to ring..

"OH Ludwig." Austria suddenly peaks into his office, getting Germany to look up..those eyes cold, he doesn't feel like dealing with this guy at this moment. "Have you seen Italy? Im hungry."

"Your going to have to make your own damn food. Italy isn't here and I'm sure as hell not doing it." Germany snaps..he knows his voice is a bit harsher then usual.

This doesn't seem to bother Austria. "Where is he?"

"He went back to his country so your out of luck." Despite everything Germany smirks at Austria, glad he finally has to do something for himself.

"He went back home? With a hurt foot? I'm sure Switzerland had quite a go at him then. " Austria chuckles before he leaves.

"What was he..." Then it hits him. Italy had to go through Switzerland to get back to his country..

_Germany pictures Italy skipping, going back home, that goofy smile on his face..he lands on his hurt foot with his weight, and he cries out, falling in front of Switzerland's home..Switzerland comes out with his gun..aiming down at Italy that's looking at him with scared, in pain eyes..Switzerland cocks his shotgun-_

"Italy!" Germany's eyes light in realization..in that panic as he picks up his phone..he quickly dials Switzerland's number, holding it against his ear..hearing the ringing._.pick up, pick up._.Germany drums his fingers against his desk impatiently.._Italy you idiot!_ Why would he try to go home with a hurt foot? If he wanted to go home he could have told him and he would have escorted him! The phone keeps ringing..then someone picks up.

"_..Hello?"_

"Did you shoot Italy?!" Germany shouts into the phone, not able to help it. He's a bit more then agitated.

"_Not recently, he hasn't passed my territory in awhile."_ Switzerland states blankly..but he seems a bit confused.

"..You mean..you havent' seen him today?" Germany's voice calms down..he grips the phone.

"_No but don't worry, if I did I would have definably shot him."_ Switzerland states. "If that's all you called about then i'm going to go." And with that he hangs up..leaving Germany staring wide eyed at nothing..

_So..Italy hasn't gone home? Then where is he? Is he still out? _Ludwig turns around in his chair, and looks out the window behind him..it's pitch black..it's late. Italy's never been one to like being in the dark like this..He could be just partying, maybe he's drunk, dancing somewhere..maybe he's at the bar..and he was taken home by some lady he was flirting with..

For some reason he doesn't like that. He doesn't like to think that someone's taking advantage of Italy is all..Germany sighs as he gets up from his seat..he glances at his phone one last time before he walks out of his office..those blue eyes glossed over in thought..

_See? Everything's fine. Italy's just out, partying..he'll scold him about not contacting him tomorrow.._Ludwig walks into his bedroom..the first thing he sees is his empty bed..it's not like this is anything new. He makes sure to keep Italy out of his room when he goes to bed..in attempt to keep him from sleeping in his bed..but when ever he wakes up..there he is. Right next to him..hiding under the blankets or cuddled against his back..He doesn't know how he does it..or why he does it..but when he's at his house..everyday is the same. His bed is never his own anymore.

Germany sighs as he turns off his lights and closes his door..he's tired..his body is tried and he's tried of worrying, thinking of Italy. He needs to get some sleep..and in the morning Italy will be here, like he always is. In his bed even though he's told him countless times to stop. Ludwig gets into bed..and pulls the covers over him..his body sinks into the mattress, Germany letting out a sigh of relief..the quiet is a bit unsettling..but somehow he's able to fall asleep..maybe it's because he got to work out and he's tired..maybe it's because of that warm shower..or maybe..

It's the promise of seeing Italy in the morning that puts him right to sleep.

* * *

Britain stares out of a window in his prison room, those green eyes glossed over in thought..thinking about all the Italian had said to him. He glances over at Italy who is drawing with the chalk England gave him..He decided to be nice since he is helping him with this..and being quite great about it. This secret of his is delicate..He may have acted strong when Italy told him he knew his feelings for a America..but really he was about to pass out. It's just something he's held deep inside for so long..something that he always thought was wrong..was a sin..and yet when Italy found out, his face didn't change..he told him it was okay..It's hard thinking that something like this is okay. He's been so afraid of anyone finding out..especially America. That's why he always makes excuses..he can't be alone with him anymore. His feelings have grown, and he's scared that if he was alone with him, his feelings would betray him...

In a way it feels good getting this secret out..that he's not the only one who knows it now..That he has someone he can talk to about it..

"_Now look Italy..I don't want to let him know I..have feelings for him. I don't want to have to confess this to him if that's a part of your plan."_ He remembers himself saying when they were going over the plan.

"_Then you don't have to! We'll make it so he confesses to you! If you listen to me, i'm sure he'll fall for you!"_ Italy spoke confidently..his words..filled him with a hope..

That's when England gave him the chalk. He likes the idea of America falling for him..for Alfred confessing to_ him_..wanting _him_. It's a pride thing he knows. Him and his pride. Britain can see America now..his blue eyes glossy..a delicious blush on his face as he glances nervously at him..biting his plump button lip..as he confesses his love for him. England sees himself..pushing it off like it's no big deal, like he doesn't care..when really that would make him..want to faint from the happiness. He sees himself pull Alfred against him..his lips moving closer to America's, ready to ravish him, to claim him as his own once more-

"Guess who's back? And with a kick ass hammer!" Alfred's loud voice breaks into England's fantasy, getting him to blush at his thoughts, he hides it with his hands..willing for himself to calm a bit before he looks at America. Alfred stands in the door way, beaming at England as he holds up a tool box, a grin on his face..those glasses bring out the brightness of those blue eyes even more.

"What took you so long?" England states as if he doesn't care, glancing at Italy who has stopped drawing to watch.

"I had to get something to eat!" America rubs his stomach. "Good thing there was a McDonald's here or I would have died of starvation!"

"If you keep eating McDonald's your going to die of diabetes." Arthur crosses his arms, taking a step closer.

"Yeah right! That only happens in the movies." America chuckles like England's stupid as he puts the tool box on the floor, he opens it up, taking out hammer. "Could you hold the door up for me so I can fix this ? I really fucked your door up man! I don't know my own strength! See if you ate as much cheese burgers as me you would be as strong as me. Your so skinny dude!" Alfred looks back, seeming to be looking at England's stomach..getting him to tense. He glances away.

"I'm healthy because I don't eat cheese burgers and I don't need food to get stronger. I earn my strength." Britain states proudly as he walks over and grabs the broken off door..He holds it against the opening of the room..the hinges are still on the door so all America has to do is secure the hinges back into the wall.

"If you say so dude." America gets out a couple of nails before he sets the hinges back into the wall where they were..He ripped the nails holding them on the wall out so he just has to add some more. He places his first nail in position..before he starts hitting it in with the hammer..

Silence between them..nothing but America's hammering breaking the quiet..England glaces at him..watching as Alfred stares at the nail intently..his eyes brows furrowed in concentration..He can't help to stare at his chest muscles as they shift every time he brings the hammer down through his shirt..He doesn't like the quiet..He wants to say something but..

England feels something hit his back. He looks behind him to see a piece of pink chalk on the ground..he looks up confused..only to see Italy giving him a look..He gestures towards America..and sadly Britain knows what he wants him to do..

It's time to try this..to break the quiet.

"..um America?" England glances back down at the other man as he pounds away at the second nail..he can feel his stomach coil in defiance..this isn't something he does..his pride..

"hm?" Alfred keeps hitting away, keeping his eyes on the nail but England can tell he's paying attention to him.

"I wanted to say.." _Is he really going to say this? Really going to listen to the Italian? He should be using him for money! This wasn't a part of the plan, it wasn't.._ England looks at the door..away from America.. "..that I'm sorry. I was a bit rude to you when you were leaving..I was just a little sore about this door is all." He lies..but hey, at least he said sorry.

Alfred doesn't say anything as he finishes beating in the second nail..fixing the hinges. He puts away the hammer and nails without saying a word..England's starting to get nervous. _He should have never taken Italy's advice! He-_

"It's fine dude I know you didn't mean it." America...smiles at him as he gets up..it's a soft smile..a bright one..it gets any thoughts Arthur was having to melt away..so there's nothing in his head..but that smile..the smile he's always wanted to see..since America was a young boy. "I know were friends! You just get pissy easily." Alfred chuckles at the glare he gets from England..before he wraps his arm around him..giving him a half hug. "So you wanna go back to my place to play some games? Or maybe you have some scary movies we can watch here?" He beams..

England stares at him with wide eyes..He feels the warmth from America's arm around him..he almost melts into him..but he keeps himself straight..He ignores the urge to hug him..to bury his head in his chest..He feels his body get warmer..his face get darker..This feeling turning his stomach.._he can't, he can't spend alone time with him_. "I-I don' think so America, I can't today."

"Why not?" America's smile falters..England doesn't like it.

"Well you see.." Arthur starts..but when his eyes look into America's..his breath catches..Alfred's looking at him..with those blue eyes intently..searching for a answer..There's something in his eyes..is it hurt? He doesn't know..He's stuck, staring into those eyes..anything he was going to say gets caught in his throat..his mind going a blank.

"He has to deal with me!" Italy suddenly breaks in, getting America to look at him. The Italian has to speak where Britain can't. "After we're done he'll be happy to hang out with you! You should come over two days from now!" Italy chimes..getting America to blink..before grinning. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds fucking awesome! Finally we can actually hang out, I was really thinking you were about to turn me down again Britain." America gives him a squeeze with his arm..getting Arthur's eyes to refocus. "See you in two days dude! I'm going to head home and play some ball with Canada. You should try playing with him some time dude he catches with his face!" Alfred chuckles before he lets go of Britain..He gives him a smile..before walking out of the room. "See you in a couple of days!"

With that he's gone..leaving England staring after him with his mouth wide open..his face pale.

"That went well!" Italy chimes, that smile on his face.

"Well?!" England turns around, glaring at him. "I didn't want to hang out with him in two days! I'm not prepared for that, what if I slip up and he finds out-"

"Calm down..take a deep breath." Italy says soothingly..England listens..taking a breath..He'll hear him out before he goes off anymore. "If you want him to fall for you , you have to spend time with him! I know your nervous and all but i'm going to help you! Train you for your date with him-"

"It's not a d-date." England blushes, crossing his arms. "He's just coming over to watch scary movies with me.."

"Well just think like that then! It's not a date..but it's a opportunity. If you were to turn him down you would have hurt him. Didn't you see how sad he looked when you were about to tell him no?"

England thinks of that look in America's eyes..and he frowns. "..He did look upset.."

"See? I know what I'm talking about!" Italy rocks back and forth, smiling happily. "It's good he wants to spend time with you so much! This is a good start!"

"I..I suppose.." Britain ponders this..he never thought about it..but America does want to hang out a lot..he's persistent..because he wants to spend time with him that much?..This thought gets his blush to return full force.._maybe..maybe Italy's on to something.._

"Soo~" Italy hops up, gripping the bars excited. "Does this mean we have a deal? My idea got him to hug you! So it turned out positive! Oh please say we have a deal." Italy seems to get nervous at the end..

Arthur thinks of the smile he got because of Italy's plan..and that hug he got..the warmth he felt from America..England closes his eyes..thinking this over._.He got Italy to get money..but.._

Those bright blue eyes flash through his mind..

"we have deal." _Italy was right..this problem..means a bit more to him..He'll find another way to get money..this might be his only chance to get something much more valuable then pounds._ He opens his eyes..and holds out his hand. "If you can get America to fall for me..then I will let you go."

"Yay! And can I have pasta and a better room then this! No offense but this place is cold and smells like old news paper." Italy wrinkles his nose, reaching his hand out..he grabs Britain's hand, and shakes..his grip isn't as firm as the other man's.

England thinks for a moment. "..Fine. I will get you a regular room next to my own. I will have my troops outside of it to make sure you will not be able to escape. I will get you pasta for a job well done..and if you continue to teach me well, i'll continue to be nice to you. But if you fail.." England's expression turns dark, getting Italy to gulp. "Your stay here will be a bloody hell."

Italy trembles.._okay..maybe he bit off more then he could chew..but..but if he's able to do this..to get himself out of this substation with out bother Ludwig..maybe he'll like him again..maybe this will show him he's better then before..even though he wants nothing more to just give in and call Ludwig for help.._

"now wait for a moment while I set you up a room-" England starts to leave..only for Italy to tighten his grip on his hand, stopping him. England looks back at him..a bit started by it.

"How long have I been here?" Italy questions..it hitting him that even though he isn't calling Ludwig..for him to just disappear probably has him worried..

Or maybe not..

"Oh, a couple of days. You were out for pretty long..your pretty weak huh?" Britain raises his eye brow at how Italy tenses..

A couple of days?..

"Could you do me a favor..?" Italy lets of of Britain nervously.

"If it involves letting you go you can forget about it-"

"No.." Italy leans in, England's interest is caught "could you..." He whispers the rest in England's ear..for some reason feeling self conscious about it..

"Oh.." England's lips curl into a smirk. "Sure i'll do that for you.."

This is going to be fun.

* * *

"_Dear dairy,_

_I woke up to a empty bed..again. There's still no signs of Italy. It's been..two days now. No calls from him, no letters, no anything. It's driving me insane not knowing what's going on. I have this feeling that something's wrong..but my phone hasn't ringed, Italy hasn't called for help...He didn't go back home. I've called Switzerland again..just to make sure..that was yesterday and he said he didn't see him..I even called Italy's country..but his brother answered..I was about to ask if he's seen Italy, only for him to start going off on me for keeping him so long..so I knew Romano didn't know he was missing. I hung up and I didn't call back. Italy didn't go back home..so where is he? Is he..hiding from me? Is he hurt somewhere? I couldn't tell you, I can't even tell you what I ate this morning..my thoughts have been jumbled up. I thought it was stressful that my phone use to ring so much..I didn't know how much more stressful it is, when it's not ringing._

_I know why I'm acting like this..it's just bizarre. This isn't something Italy would do..and it's throwing me off..maybe he's trying to hide from training..I tried relaxing the other day, even when I saw that Italy didn't return. I tried to forget about it..and go out in the town..but what I ended up doing was looking for Italy..I didn't find him. I couldn't enjoy myself. This thing with Italy has taken over my thoughts. I'm worried..why wont he call me? If I just heard from him I would be fine, I don't even have to see him. I could enjoy myself and not be here stressing.._

_I called japan today too, to see if many he knew where Italy was..maybe Italy had gone over there to visit, took a plane without me knowing or something..but Japan told me he hasn't seen Italy. I guess that's when I called Italy's country..but again he didn't answer._

_I find that I spend most of my time in my office..looking at the phone like that would make it ring. This is ridiculous. I haven't been myself and I know it. Everything irradiates me more then usual._

_Austria isn't making things better, he seems to think this is funny. My boss's orders are the only thing keeping me from killing him now._

_My home is weird without the smell of pasta..I never realized how use to it I got. Even when Italy would leave he left me a whole bunch of his pasta to eat..so it always smelled like it..now the smell is gone. I never realized..how cold my bed is without him-"_

Germany stops his pencil at this..his eyes wide as he stares down at what he wrote..his cheeks flushing a bit. Why would he write something like that?..it just came out, his hands moved as he thought of Italy..he can't deny it's true. It seems this whole place is a bit colder without the Italian. Ludwig rubs his eyes..that are starting to have bags form under them..he couldn't sleep last night. He knows this shouldn't be bothering him so much..that he should be able to sleep..but he can't sleep and it bothers him a lot. Italy always calls him..for him not to call..and to be gone so long..

Something has to have happened..Germany glances at the phone tiredly..his blonde hair still back..He's kept himself clean, he's not that much of a wreck..it's just he can't get Italy out of his head. He wants his phone to ring. He wants to hear Italy say his name..He wants to know he's okay.

After all..Italy is his only friend. His first friend. His best friend.

Ludwig grips his pencil..before he places it back on the paper..he continues. _"-I think not having him around is why i've been thinking about him so much...I ate that pasta in the fridge so it could feel like the normal. It worked for a little bit..but the pasta isn't what I miss. I miss the Italy who makes it. I'm worried about him, and I can't help..to be a bit uncomfortable with my thoughts lately-"_

The phone starts to ring. The phone actually starts to ring.

Germany's whole being springs into action, his eyes wide, lighting up as he rips the phone off it's holder, answering the call. "Italy?!" He yells out..not able to help it.

"_Not quite." _A voice chuckles on the other line..That accent..it's definably not Italy..Germany's stomach twist in disappointment and he sighs.

"What the hell do you want Britain?"

"_Snappy aren't we? What's wrong?..did you..lose something?" _England's voice is smug..getting Germany to stop.. "_Like..I don't know..maybe you didn't lose something..but someone."_

The way he laughs..gets Ludwig's stomach to turn again..his eyes narrowing dangerously. "How would you know something like that? Did japan tell you Italy's missing?"

"_No..I only knew he was missing..because he's right here."_ England sounds like he's smirking..It clicks..a growl admits from Germany's throat.

"It was you! Your the reason Italy's been gone! What have you done to him?" Germany hits his desk..a rage starting to stir.

"_Nothing. I haven't laid a hand on him."_ England sounds truthful..this gets Ludwig to let out a sigh of relief..that rage is still there..but at least he knows Italy is okay..

"Okay then.." Ludwig leans back in his chair..his eyes narrowed. "I know you want something for Italy..so what is it?"

"_I don't want anything."_

"What-"

"_I got what I want, and that's Italy."_ Germany's face falls at that._.what? "I just called to let you know that i've taken Italy..He's mine now. Don't worry i'll take good care of him..i'll get him pasta and pretty girls. He'll be much happier here with me."_

"You can't keep him!" Germany roars..He grips his pencil so hard..it snaps in half. "either we can make a deal Britain or I can take him back by force. I will show you and your people no mercy, I suggest you hand him over."

"_So sorry Germany I can't. I wouldn't let him go for the world, he's valuable to me."_ England's words..get something to stir inside Ludwig...he glares dangerously..he can feel his face get hot in anger. _"You can't go to war with me and you know it. Your boss would never allow it, you act tough Germany but I know how weak you really are now..with our agreements after world war 2. Don't worry, i'll be sure to make Italy happy."_ England laugh_s. "Cheerio!" _Then he hangs up.

"The English bastard!" Germany gets out of his seat, his eyes darker in his rage as he marches out of his office. He's not going to take this. He's stolen Italy. He's the reason why his home is colder. Why his bed is empty. Why he hasn't heard Italy's voice. All his fault. What if he's been hurting him? He thinks he's going to keep Italy? He has another thing coming. He'll talk to his boss, he will rage war if he has to, to get italy back because...

That's what friends do right?

_Italy hold on..he won't get away with this. Germany's going to bring you back.._

He's going to save you like he always does..because that's what friends do..just friends..

Right?

* * *

Britian chuckles as he hangs up his phone, putting it back in his pocket..his smirk is wicked.._Messing with Germany was so..fun. Satisfying._ This has really gotten to him and he loves it. England walks back down into his prison room..bringing out his hand cuffs as his eyes fall on Italy, who is still drawing in his cell. "Okay Italy, your room is ready for you with you. I'm going to take you to it okay?"

"Okays!" Italy jumps up excitedly..something flashes through his eyes and he frowns. "..Did you call Germany and let him know im okay? And that i'll come back soon?"

"Oh I let him know." England hides his smug smile.

"What did he say?..did he..seem worried about me?" Italy fiddles with his fingers.

"he seemed to take it fine. Just told me to give you pasta and pretty girls." England lies through his teeth..he has a wicked side..there's a reason he's use to being alone.

"oh.." Italy looks down at that..a frown on his face.

_He doesn't need Italy trying to go back to Germany..if he thinks Germany doesn't care, maybe he won't want to go back. Who knows how long he will need him to get America? _"Yeah so lets get you to your room." he pulls out his keys and unlocks the cell..Italy only stands there, submissive as he hand cuffs his hands behind his back. "You'll have some time to eat before we start more training.."

"Okay." Italy glances at something on the floor..Britain can't help to follow his gaze..his eyes widen slightly..

On the floor..italy drew a picture in chalk. It's a picture of Italy clinging to a irritated looking Germany..and above it in red letters is 'my best friend'.

It gets England's stomach to twist a bit in guilt. "..I'm sure Germany's more upset then he sounded..he doesn't seem like a emotional guy." He gives in.

Italy looks at him with wide eyes..before he smiles. "Your right! I bet Germany's still worried!..I hope he is.."

"Right..now lets go." England grabs Italy and starts leading him out of this room..

"Your turning soft!" Mint buddy appears next to him..floating by his head.

"I know..but that picture was too sweet." England sighs.

"Oh well! I think this is good for you Britain! You might get more then love!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see~" Mint bunny giggles before she fades away.

"Wait mint bunny!" He calls for her..not noticing how Italy is staring at him..

_Okay..England is really , really scary..Something doesn't seem right about him..and now he's his prisoner.._

_Oh Germany.._ Italy glances back at his picture..

He really hopes that Ludwig at least doesn't forget about him while he's gone..he'll try to get back as soon as he can..

He has to help Britain get America once again.

* * *

**Chapter two! Thank you so much for your reviews guys:) They moviate me to write more!**

**So till next time!**


	3. Lasagna

"This is where you will be staying." England keeps a firm grip on Italy..as one of the troops standing by a door opens it..He leads the Italian in..the door closing behind them. He takes off Italy's hand cuffs..

Feliciano rubs his hands..looking at his room..It's nice..A regular sized bed with red covering, red carpet on the floor..it's fuzzy..Italy has to fight the urge of just rolling around in it..Paintings of landscape are on the walls that remind him of his country. He stares in awe..his lips tugging upward...feeling a bit better about this..maybe..he really can get himself out of this mess.

"Now lets get something straight." England's serious tone gets Italy to look at him confused. "If you try to escape, you will go back to the chambers do you understand me? Im being generous with giving you this room and excepting this deal. I will not hesitate to punish you. I'm not a nice guy.." The way his lips curl into a smirk, gets a slight shiver to be sent down Italy's spine.

"Got it! No running away!" Italy chimes. "I wouldn't try to run away anyway...those men out there look scary!" Italy frowns._.though.. _Italy finds himself smiling.._Their constipated looks remind him of Germany.._.

"They are scary and will not hesitate to take you out." England warns, getting Italy to tense. " now that you see your room and the rules..Lets start the training since you so rudely just told America what I would be doing in two days." Britain glares, getting Italy to pout.

"But this has to happen! Everything's going to go fine!" Italy takes off running..before he jumps into his bed..it's soft, nice material. He bounces on it like a kid.

"Another thing, don't trash this room. If you make a mess you pick up after yourself, i'm not going to be the one to do it- Don't jump on the bed! You could ruin the bed and your messing up the sheets I just made!" England's eye twitches at how Italy stops only to tilt his head at him like a dog.

"But it's fun!" Italy whines. "You should try it England! You look so stiff in that suit, you need to have fun like me!"

Britain tenses at that..his eyes getting glossy..That's what America always says..that he needs more fun..but he has plenty of fun..He's a fun guy..He just works before play.

"Ve~" Italy falls on his back on the bed, only to bounce up, he keeps doing this, laughing, entertaining himself in the simplest of ways. England stares at him a moment..before a smirk comes to his face.

"I hope you like my suit Italy..because i'm having one made for you as we speak." England's smirk grows at how Italy's smile falters.

"But..But I don't want to wear a suit!-"

"Too bad. Your my prisoner, I make the rules. You will be around me a lot so you need to be presentable-"

"_You look better this way Alfred" _He hears his own voice..remembering the day he gave America a suit of his own..How he stood in front of the mirror, that look on his face..He looked so handsome..even though he didn't like it. England wishes he would have wore it all the time..

"ah England? Earth to England?" Italy waves his hands in front of Britain's face... who's eyes have gone glossed over..a smile on his lips that's starting to creep the Italian out.

"Hm?" Arthur snaps out of his thoughts..taking a step back startled at seeing Italy's face so close to his own, his hands snap up in defense-

"Don't attack me! I'm sorry i'll wear it!" Italy yells out before running away from Britain..He jumps into his bed, under the covers..he can't run out of here, but this feels better..If hiding under your blanket is suppose to protect you against monsters..

It should work on England.

" Then you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I almost knocked your bloody lights out! There is something called 'personal space' Italy, and I like mine very much." Britain readjusts his suit, glaring at the lump in the bed.

"But..you had that look in your eyes again!" Italy speaks up nervously, not coming out of the covers.

This gets Britain's glare to fall..a slight blush on his cheeks. "I..I did?"

"Yeah..were you thinking about America? You looked so deep in thought!"

"..I was thinking about America..a part in our past." England looks away from the bed to look at a painting of a angel in front of him..He stares at her golden blonde hair..those bright blue eyes..This use to be his favorite picture..because America liked it so much..He had to take it out of his room..it always got him thinking of Alfred..and he does that enough.

"I like that painting too!" Italy's cheerful voice snaps England out of his thoughts..He glances over at the Italian who is peaking out of the covers, beaming at the picture he's looking at. "It's very nice! Who painted it?"

This gets England's stomach to turn sour..His face must show it because Italy frowns, going deeper into the covers. "England is something wrong? You look kind of sick."

"Y-Yes i'm fine.." Arthur grips his fist..taking a deep breath..He won't remember who painted this..It gets his blood to boil..that's another reason he didn't want it in his room anymore..It brings out too many emotions in him. England tears his eyes away from the painting to look at Italy..who is shaking by now. "There's no need to be afraid. I told you, as long as you do good, your stay here will be good." England takes a step closer..remembering about that painting has strengthen his need..his desire..for America..for having him again..and only him. "Let's get started with the training Italy, i'm feeling anxious.."

" Okay! But Before we start could I get some pasta? I work best on a full stomach!" Italy cheers, back to normal, sitting up with the blanket still over his shoulders... he starts to drool at the thought of his favorite meal.

"Ah yes your pasta- Please don't do that." England wrinkles his nose when he sees drool on Italy's chin...Italy just wipes it off..before he starts drooling again.. "..I'll be right back with it.." England face palms for forgetting about it as he turns on his heel and walks out of the room..the doors shutting with a intimidating creak..sealing Italy in. There's no way he can get out of this..he can tell.

With the scary guards outside..to the study doors keeping him in..to the bars on the window next to his bed...

He's trapped. He can't get out of this..and even if he could get out of this room, he wouldn't be able to make it off this country before he was captured again..He's surrounded by water, he would need to get a boat and..

Italy can just forget about escaping. If he wants to get out of this..he has to do this right. He has to get America to fall for Britain..it can't be that hard right?..even though Arthur is really scary..and he may be crazy and..he talks to himself..and his eyebrows look like they could come alive.._and_ his cooking sucks..

Italy doesn't want to think about England anymore...He doesn't want to think about what he's going to have to do..Italy grips his knees to his chest..looking down, his eyes glossed over..

"_He seemed fine with it, just told me to get you pasta and a pretty girl.."_

_Does..Germany really not care?..maybe he's happy he has a break._.Italy deep down hopes that Germany cares, that he's worried, or that he misses him like Italy misses Ludwig. Italy misses his warmth..his barking voice..misses being around him..misses the safety he feels with him..

Germany gives him so much good..but Italy doesn't give anything back to him..maybe that's why he doesn't care.. "Just please..don't forget about me.." Italy lays his head on his knees..He can deal with Ludwig not really caring..even him being happy about him being gone..but he couldn't deal with it if Ludwig forgot about him..They are best friends right?..bff's forever?

Italy regrets not asking Britain to let him talk to Ludwig..he would like nothing more to just hear his voice..but..He was scared. Scared he would be yelled at..or Germany would say they aren't friends anymore from him getting into so much trouble..Italy was afraid..so he asked Britain to do it for him..just to let Ludwig know why he hasn't been showing up to training..Italy knows how much training means to him..so he's probably pissed off about that..

Italy slowly looks up, hugging the covers to his body..but when Germany sees him come back all by himself..sees that he dealt with this by himself..will Germany praise him for once? Will he be proud for the first time? Germany being proud of him..gets his heart to pick up speed..he wants that. He wants Germany..for once to see him differently..that he doesn't have to regret his choice of an ally..

He wants Ludwig to like him again.

"Here it is." Italy looks over at the door as England walks in, holding a plate of lasagna that makes his mouth water once again.

"Oh yay! I'm so hungry!" Italy throws the covers off of him, holding out his arms ready to take the plate from the Brit and eat all of it in one bite.

"Well good." England takes his sweet time to walk over to the Italian who is dying of starvation right now. He hands over the plate to Italy slowly, only for the Italian to grab it from him.

"Finally!" Italy cheers as he takes his first forkful into his mouth, ready for the food to bring him to pasta heaven-

Italy spits it out, and starts to wipe his tongue. He looks at England with a look of pure horror. "What was that?! That was not lasagna! That was cardboard and dry tomatoes! Why does it taste so bad? Where did you get this from? You need to fire that cook and kick them off your country for their crimes against pasta!..I..I have never tasted any thing as bad as this! The person who made this must not have any taste at all!"

Italy's a bit confused..when England goes and sits in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest. "I um..I followed the instructions-"

"You cooked this?!" England winces and looks away. " This is not okay! Pasta is easy to make and you made something that a dog wouldn't eat!"

"Hey!" England growls, getting more offended. "At least I tried to make you stupid pasta, I could have just got you fish and chips and been done with it! Do not belittle my cooking skills!" His voice still isn't' as strong..Italy concludes his cooking abilities is a sore subject for him..._so why does he keep cooking?_

Italy looks down at the excuse for lasagna..before he places it to the side and gets up. "Okay, I know what we're going to do for training today."

"W-What?" England seems a bit taken aback by Italy's change of attitude..and how he smiles.

"I'm going to teach you how to make lasagna the right way!" Italy cheers.

"How is that going to help me with winning America?" Britain gets up, his eyes narrowed. "The only thing that's going to do is help your stomach!"

"Hear me out! So America likes to eat right?" Italy tilts his head..Britain frowns slightly.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"well I bet It would impress him if you could make him a good meal Friday when he comes over! IF America likes food, then you have to use that to win his heart!"

"I suppose that makes sense.." England rubs his chin..his eyes lighting up in realization. "Yes, use food to win America..it's a fool proof plan." Britain frowns. "..But his favorite foods are fast food.."

"It will be nice giving him something different! And if you like this cooking lesson I could teach you more stuff! It's good for you to know how to cook for your man." Italy smiles..getting Arthur to blush.

"Okay, okay..don't say that so loud.." England makes a gesture to the door, putting a finger to his mouth.

"OH you don't want your troops knowing your gay?" Italy speaks loudly, getting England to cover his mouth quickly.

"idiot! What did I just tell you?!" Britain growls, getting Italy to whimper. "This stays between me and you got it?" His eyes narrow dangerously..Italy nods quickly, he doesn't want to get on this guy's bad side.

"Good." England lets go of him before he pulls out hand cuffs. "We will head to the kitchen now for my training."

"Oh right!" Italy holds out his hands for England to cuff. "..Can you make them not so tight? It hurt last time." Italy frowns as England makes the cuffs just as tight as last time..they're digging into his weak flesh. _England's so mean!_

"Let's go and remember...not a word about this whole thing with America. I have respect from my troops and I want to keep it that way." Britain tells his troops to open the doors..and they do. England pushes Italy in front of him, holding on to him tightly to make sure he doesn't try to run.

"Is everything alright sir? We heard you yelling." One of the buff guards looks down at Italy with a expression that almost makes the poor Italian piss himself.

'I'm fine. Italy is just pushing my buttons but I can handle him. He's just an idiot." England starts to push Italy again.

"Yeah! And England's so not gay!" Italy chimes in, in his head this is a good thing to say..but to England.. His eye twitches as he starts to yank Italy away from the guards. "Ow! What's wrong? Ow why are you pulling me by my ear?! You mad? I told them you weren't gay- ow!"

The two guards watch as Britain drags Italy away by his ear..fuming, whispering harsh things to the Italian..They glance at each other before sighing..

_Boss..we already you your gay._

Too bad Britain doesn't know that, and too bad for Italy..

He's going to have one out stretched ear by the end of this.

* * *

"..Go to war with Britain?" A buff man sitting at his desk finally speaks after reading the letter handed to him..his suit is nice and pressed, his posture straight..those eyes hard, stern.

"Yes sir. As I stated in the letter, Britain has captured one of our allys and refuses to give him back. This can't go by unpunished." Germany sits in front of his boss..his face just as stern as his boss's eyes. He hides all the rage, the worry he feels about this..He even made sure to write down all the facts on that note that took him hours..

"And that ally is.." The boss re-looks at the note..before sighing. "Italy? Are you sure Britain doesn't just want some money out of us?"

"No sir, he called me just to tell me he's keeping Italy. That he doesn't want anything from us." Germany tries to keep his voice from raising just thinking about that English bastard.

"..I see.." His boss looks at the note again before handing it back to Germany.

"Do we declare war sir?" Ludwig is ready for him to say yes. He's ready to march over to his troops, to train them, get them ready to kick some English ass...he's ready to have Italy back.

"No."

"Yes sir! I'll-" Germany gets out of his seat..only to stop..He turns to face his boss, his face fallen. "No sir?"

"I'm sorry Ludwig but we can't afford to go to war with Britain..especially over Italy. He is a ally but to go to war for him? No. If we go to war with Britain, others will be sure to join in, they will think we're trying to take over again. We are at peace now Germany, let's keep it that way. This isn't world war 2 anymore, I won't allow you to keep going after him. This is for the good of _our_ country." His boss's eyes are so stern. "Your dismissed."

"Yes sir." Germany salutes to his boss..to his commander and chief before he leaves his office..his face stays blank..but once the doors close behind him..his face falls, showing how he's really feeling..

His boss said no..just like England said he would..he can't go to war with Britain..his boss pretty much forbidden him to get involved..after all that time spent writing that letter perfectly..he still said no...Ludwig knows what his boss said was true..but when he thinks of that English bastard with Italy..doing who knows what with him..it gets his stomach to twist painfully. Germany grips his fist..his breathing uneven as he walks away from his boss's office..for once he's not going to go to Italy's rescue..He's not able to..this doesn't sit well with him. He wanted to try to talk his boss into it..but that would be showing disrespect. He follows his leader to the end..

He wonders if Italy's okay..if Britain is telling the truth and is taking care of him..Germany can't even imagine how scared Feliciano must be..Stuck in Britian..following Arthur's orders..a image pops into his head..

_Italy sits on a cold stone floor..the clothes given to him ragged and too big for him, falling off his shoulders, showing his tan skin..Italy is holding his knees to his chest..tears at the corner of his eyes as he looks at the bars keeping him imprisoned..he's shriving..he's cold..he's hungry-_

"Damn it.." Germany has to stop, holding his head in his hands._.it's just his imagination thinking of the worse scenario..it's okay..but what if Italy is in that condition?_ He knows he's scared..alone..

Ludwig is surprised at this feeling bubbling inside him..this rage..this feeling of wanting to destroy everything. He doesn't. He contains it..but it's such a strong feeling it shocks him...

_Italy._..maybe he could call Britain..he just needs to hear Italy's voice, needs to hear he's okay..then Germany will stop thinking about him..will stop worrying about him..then he'll be okay..

He just needs to hear his voice. Then these intense feelings will stop..these head aches and his stomach turning hallow will stop..

Germany starts running..running back to his home, running back to his office..running back to his phone..

Running back to Italy.

* * *

Britain glares at the wall..his large eyebrows furrowed, his arms crossed against his chest..

"Aw your still not mad are you?" Italy frowns..rubbing his wrists that have indents in them from the hand cuffs..his ear is red from Britain's pulling..it still stings. "I said I was sorry! I thought I was doing good! And did you have to pull so hard?" He whimpers, rubbing his ear.

"Your such an idiot." England sighs, uncrossing his arms, and shaking his head. "Yes, I had to pull so hard! That was such a stupid thing to say!" He fums.

"Ah jeez i'm sorry!" Italy puts his hands up in defeat once again..before looking away from the scary Britain to look at the kitchen before him..It's a nice one, with a clean stove, and fridge. There's plenty of plates and pans..the counter is made of marble and the floor is polished to the point you can see your reflection..this is a nice kitchen, with good quality cooking supplies..but as they say..

A weapon is only as good as the one welding it. If you don't know what your doing, it doesn't matter what you have, you'll still suck ass.

Italy is still sore about what England did to lasagna..you could say both England and Italy are sore at each other.

"Yay pasta! So lets get this started!" Italy grabs a apron from off a hanger, he puts it on, tying it behind his back before grabbing another one. " Here you go!" Italy puts the apron on England, wrapping his arms around him to tie it behind his back. This causing their bodies to press together, Italy's face in his chest so he can lean into him and tie it tightly. England tenses from the closeness and pushes him off, his eyes a bit wide from being surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Britain wipes himself off, as if Italy has germs.

"Putting your apron on! You don't want to get dirty do you?" Italy smiles all the same like he doesn't see the wrong In what he did.

"I can do it myself! Again, personal space!" Arthur sighs._.well at least he doesn't have to struggle tying it himself from behind. He always did have trouble with that._.so usually he doesn't even wear aprons, he just takes off his suit's jacket off..England glances behind him to make sure the door to the kitchen is closed..and it is..He knows his troops are outside of it..so it's safe to have Italy un-cuffed. He won't run away..even if he did..

He can't escape.

"Okay! So the first step in making lasagna is the noodles! Where do you keep the dough?" Italy starts opening cabinets, looking for it, humming to himself..England stares at him a moment, a bit surprised at how fast Italy can go back to being happy..He's a prisoner here yet he's humming as if he's about to make lasagna at his own home..it's bizarre.

"We don't have dough.." Britain reaches up and opens up a Cabinet..bring out a box. "I got a couple of boxes of them at the store-"

"Boxed noodles?! No wonder it tasted like cardboard! You must have some dough around here, i'll show you how to make the noodles too! We'll make the dough if we have to! Where's the flour?" Italy starts opening the cabinets frantically, getting England's eye to twitch.

"We don't have any dough! Or flour! These noodles are fine-"

"Couldn't you go to the store?"

"No!" England grumbles. "Besides..it would be better if it wasn't so complicated..I don't want America thinking I spent all this time making something for him.."

"But you did?" Italy tilts his head, a bit confused.

"Yeah but I don't want him to know I did! It's embarrassing!" England's cheeks flush as he hands Italy the box. "Teach me how to make it with these and that's a order."

"..Fine." Italy sighs as he sets the box down before he looks for a pot. "Now put some-"

"I know how to cook the noodles." Britain huffs as he snatches the pot away from Italy before filling it with water. He puts it on the stove and sets It to boiling temperature..

"Good job!" Italy beams before handing him the box. "So you know how to get it set..that's good..now where are the tomatoes for the sauce?"

"um..." England opens up a Cabinet..and brings out a jar. "Presto?"

"You bought all the stuff already done for you! How are we suppose to make the pasta full of love?" Italy crosses his arms, a pout on his face.

"Full of love?" England raises his eye brow. "What's the difference? These are noodles and pasta sauce, it's just easier this way."

"But it was made coldly and fast!" Italy sighs. "When I make pasta, I cook everything, I put my best into and put my love into it! That's what makes my pasta taste so good! Don't you want to put love in your food for America?"

"I can put love in it this way.." England glances at the presto. "..Me asking you for help and cooking It is better then me not. I don't feel I should have to do so much..my cooking's fine."

Italy can't help to frown at that._.England sure is stubborn..He doesn't like to admit to the truth.._ "Okays.." Italy feels depressed now..because no matter how good they make this lasagna..it won't be as good as he likes it. "Well get the hamburger meat and cheese out then.." England goes over to the fridge and pulls out what Italy told him and puts it on the counter. "I'm kind of concern how you could mess the lasagna up so bad when most of it was done for you..America will never be impressed with these store bought ingredients! Where's the love?-"

"Can we stop talking about how bad my cooking is?! You know what? Fine! Fine!" England huffs and throws the noodle box. "We'll do it your way, would that make you happy?"

"Yes!" Italy's eyes light back up. "And it will make America happy too!"

"Fine!" England looks back at the door..his patience running thin, his eye twitching. Since apparently he can't put love in this dish if he doesn't do it completely, since apparently his cooking is so bad, since apparently America would like it..and Italy won't shut up about it!-

He wants to put love in his cooking..he wants to make America happy.

"Phillip come in here!" England shouts..the kitchen door opens and one of the troops come in, doing a salute.

"Sir?"

"Get me tomatoes, dough-"

"No flour!" Italy cheers. "We'll make the dough from scratch too!"

England gives him a irritated look..but at the goofy smile on Italy's face he sighs in defeat. "..yes, just get flour, eggs, tomatoes-"

"Get a lot of it!" Italy cheers in again..England's eye twitches but he nods to Phillip.

"That will be all." Phillip nods and leaves, going to get all that was asked of him.

"Yay! I'm glad you've come to your senses!" Italy tackles England into a hug. "Pasta should never come from a box! It should come from your heart!"

"Get off me!" England struggles to pry the Italy off of him, there's a slight blush on his face from the fact he gave in to the smaller man. "Hug me again.." His expression turns dark. "And suffer the consequences."

"Ah i'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Italy trembles, putting his hands up in defense..England lets him go and he goes right back to smiling. "America's going to be really happy England! I promise! Me and you will make this one together..and tomorrow you'll make it by yourself! That way it can be put in the fridge and all you have to do is heat up a plate for America when he gets here! Pasta is always better the second day!" Italy seems excited about this.

"I hope your right. This is turning out to be a lot more work then I thought..." England walks over to the kitchen table and sits down..running a hand through his hair.. "..Okay Italy..so we have the food taken care of..but what about everything else? I'll be alone with him..watching movies..what if I give myself away? I blush way too much around him now.." Britain blushes thinking about it..

"Don't worry! Since you two are watching scarey movies he'll probably want to turn the lights off right? So no matter how much your blushing he won't be able to see it!" Italy sits in front of him, smiling.

"Yes..that's true.." England thinks about his...thinks about the lights being turned off..him and America sitting on his bed..so close..Arthur's blush darkens.

"I heard from Japan that America is a scary cat when it comes to scary movies! He'll probably cling to you for protection." Italy catches how England's eyes light up at that. "So when he jumps on you, don't push him away..hold him closer-"

"I-I can't! He'll..he'll know.." England looks away..but really..just thinking about holding America in his arms..a scared America at that..those blue eyes looking at him for protection..

He likes it..He likes it a lot.

"No he won't! He'll think your just being a good friend.." Italy smiles to himself. "When ever i'm scared. I go to Ludwig and hug him! He doesn't hold me back but I know If he did it would make me feel even better!" Italy looks out of the window by the stove..he can see it's starting to turn dark..

"But if he hugged you back wouldn't you think that's odd? _You_ have no idea what personal space is, but Germany does..so if he hugged you back wouldn't you think it's weird?" Britain presses.

"No.." Italy looks back at him.. "I would think it's nice..and i'm sure America would think so too.." Italy closes his eyes in his smile. " Trust me."

England stares at Italy's smile.._he's very cheerful, and despite his situation he acts as if he's not a prisoner. He warms right up to his environment and seems to get comfortable quickly. He hugged him for bloody sakes! Something isn't right about this guy..He says trust me..but that smile tells England all he needs to know.._

No one is this carefree. There's something weird about Italy alright..How he was able to tell right away his feelings for America..He could be hiding something. Something dark behind that smile. He's read in his books of witch craft that there are people with abilities that normal people don't have..

"It's true.." Fairy princess appears, flying by his head..she looks over at Italy..a odd look on her face. "He's diffidently hiding something. What if he's planning on bring you down? To make you look like a fool to America?"

"The little-" England starts, already getting angry.

"Don't listen to her Arthur!" Mint bunny appears to his right. "His ideas seem to be legit! America does like food, how is learning how to cook lasagna trying to make you look like a fool? Fairy princess just wants you all to herself!"

"Stay out of this mint bunny! Everything was great before you came along!" Fairy princess glares before she tackles the flying bunny.

"No! Fairy princess get off of mint bunny! This is not how a lady or a fairy should act! No Mint bunny don't do that! Peace!" England frail his arms around...not seeing how Italy is staring at him with wide eyes..his face a bit pale..because all Italy sees is England yelling about fairies and bunnies..waving his arms in the air..

_Something's definably wrong with this guy..he's so scary..and mean._.Italy thinks to himself.

You could say both Italy and England think there's something wrong with each other.

"Sir I got those ingredients-" Phillip comes back in, with a couple of bags.

"Mint bunny i'll catch you!" England does a flop..acting as if he's catching a invisible foot ball..falling on the ground..he laughs as he looks at his empty hands.. "That was a close one!"

Italy looks at Phillip with a frown..The troop only shrugs it off. "I've seen worse." With that he places the bags on the table..and leaves..leaving Italy with England who is still talking to himself..laughing to himself..

_Ludwig.._

He wants to go home.

"The um..stuff is here." Italy looks over at England nervously..He stops laughing..his face going blank as he gets up, he fixes his suit, fixes his hair that got ruffled up before he walks over to Italy..he takes the bags..before walking them over and putting them on the counter..He moves..as if that didn't just happen..

"Okay lets start this. Since you found it so necessary to do so much work." England glances back at him, those green eyes seeming to bore into Italy's own..like he's looking for something..

"It is necessary!" Italy brightens back up at the mention of pasta and takes his place next to England. He'll act like he didn't see that. "It's going to taste so much better and it's a lot funner this way!"

"Funner?" England blinks as he watches Italy get a lot of ingredients out..

"Yeah!" Italy chuckles, grabbing England's wrist, he leads him over to where the processor is..eggs and flour are already next to it. "Let me show you!"

Britain raises his eye brow..when ever he cooks..he doesn't think of it as something fun..or full of love. He thinks of it just as cooking..as something necessary..a chore. It's just food..yet this Italian seems to think other wise. He acts as if it's something great..but why put so much effort into something that is just going to be eaten? To something that doesn't last long at all?..It doesn't matter to him though..if this helps him win America..he'll do what he has too..

Italy starts humming to himself as he pulls Britain along with him..stopping in front of the counter..he starts telling him what to do..how to make the dough..yet something hits Britain as he starts to put some eggs into the processor..followed by flour as Italy instructed..

_Why did he let him hold his wrist? Why didn't he yank it away?..why did he allow himself, the great Britain, get led by Italy..this weak, useless country_..

He doesn't think about it much as he watches the processor turn this gross looking mixture..into dough..something able to be molded._.This country sure has some kind of power..His stupidity and randomness makes it hard to catch yourself, and you fine yourself doing things you normally wouldn't_..

Like working so hard on making pasta.

"Eh is something wrong England?" Italy glances over at him with a frown. "You got a scary look on your face!"

"It's nothing." Britain grumbles as he pulls the dough out like Italy told him...and places it on the flour covered counter. "It's just your making a mess. I don't think this will be much fun cleaning up."

"Once you're done cooking, after you've had all the fun of making it..and you see what all your hard work comes to..when you taste your work.." Italy smiles. "The cleaning will be worth it."

"..." England looks at him a moment before looking down at the dough he made. "..If you say so.."

"I do! Now start pressing it down like this!" Italy starts pressing down on the ball of dough with his palms..still humming that tune..it seems to be the same one as before. England watches him a moment before he reaches out to start-

"Sir I'm sorry to bother you.." Phillip comes back in..a irritated look on his face. "But someone keeps calling, asking for you. I've tired to ignore them but they keep calling!"

"Ah okay." England looks at Italy. "I'll be right back." He walks over to Phillip who is holding out the phone to him...

He wonders who it could be calling at this hour so desperately?

* * *

"Come on, come on.." Germany taps his fingers on his office's desk..the phone pressed tightly against his ear.._This has to be the third time he's called. No one's picking up but he knows the English bastard is there! He just doesn't want to pick up the phone! _"Damn it!" Ludwig growls when it goes to voice mail again..He doesn't waste time and dials the number again. He won't stop till he has a answer. He is Germany, he won't be beaten in this. He will talk to Italy. He'll call all night if he has to!

No answer..He starts calling again.

_And really..what does Britain want with Italy anyway?..he could see if he was getting something out of it for his return..but he isn't. He's just..keeping Italy._ He grinds his teeth..wanting nothing more just to take Italy back. Italy is his ally..they made a pact! That he would help him when ever he was in trouble..

But..his boss has told him no..told him he can't go to Italy's aid..

No answer...he starts calling again.

_..what if Italy really needs him? What if England gets annoyed with him and doesn't take care of him properly? He might not feed him enough..or at all_. This thought gets his gut to twist in that feeling again. He really should go to the doctor..this can't be normal...how much this is effecting him..He's just worried about Italy..about his well being..

Britain has a nasty past..Italy can't even handle being licked by a cat! Any torture could kill him!..what if he's alone?..Crying?..needing him...and he's not there..

_Please..someone answer the damn phone-_

"_Hello?"_ A voice finally answers, Germany's eyes opening wide in hope of it being Italy..only to narrow when he recognizes the voice.

"I demand to talk to Feliciano, Britain!" Ludwig barks, making his voice loud, and scary. He wants England to fear him. He wants him to know how much he despises him for this. If not for his boss..

He would be over there with his machine gun in a heart beat.

"_Oh..it's you."_ England doesn't sound amused, or even surprised. "Do you have to call at this hour? Me and Italy are very busy."

"It's not even that late! I don't care if your busy, I want to talk to Italy! Put him on the phone!" Ludwig grips his fist.

"_Oh..it's so squishy."_ England says suddenly, getting Germany to stop, giving the phone a odd look_..squishy?_

"_Don't do it so hard!"_.._was that Italy?..don't do what so hard?_

"_But isn't harder better?" _England asks.

"_No! No stop!"_

"Italy? Italy!" Germany starts yelling his name, hoping he can hear him. "Don't you hurt him!"_ What the hell is Britain doing to him?!_

"_No! I'm not stopping! I've come this far and i'm going to finish!"_

"_okay but don't go so fast! Stop! Britain no!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to him?!" Germany stands up from his desk..his stomach twisting in that rage..he does not like what he hears..his eyes shake, his teeth grinding.

"_Oh I forgot your still on the phone."_ Britain grunts. "_What does it sound like idiot?"_

Ludwig's mouth opens wide_..He's..he's not-_

"_W-Who's that?" Is Italy..crying?!_

"_It's no one, just someone trying to sell something, and would you stop crying? I didn't pound it that hard, it's fine!"_

"What the hell have you done to him?! You keep your filthy hands off of him! You didn't pound that hard?! Is this why you have him?! For your sick pleasure!" Ludwig is roaring by now..breathing like a bull..this feeling overwhelming. _He's..He's! Italy!_

"_Hey! In my defense it was all his idea.."_ England sighs. _"You don't even know how much work this is..or how messy it is! Does he make you do this stuff with him too?"_

"W-What? N-no!" Germany's face heats up..that glare deepens though..those eyes on fire. "You're a dirty liar! No way Italy would ask for you to do that! You perverted bastard! When I get my hands on you i'm going to rip you limb from limb!" Germany's losing himself..he feels it..the rage is taking control.._Britain has..has..he's.._

"_Whoa! Getting awfully mad about me and Italy doing this are you? What? Was this something you two use to do? Was it a special thing."._.The bastard..Ludwig can hear the fucker's smirk..he's smirking at him! He has the balls to say such a thing! _"Now he's doing it with me, and if I say, we will continue to do it-"_

"I will kill you! Don't touch him! Don't even think about touching him you sick-"

"_Oh my, Italy got it everywhere.."_ England suddenly grumbles. _"He's certainly messy isn't he Germany? It was nice talking to you, but as I said. Me and Italy are very busy."_ Then he hangs up. He just..hangs up.

Germany stands there..his mouth wide open..his eyes wide in shock.._Britain is...No..No this can't be happening! He can't even do anything about it and England's..._Ludwig remembers how scared Italy is of Britain..how he would be quick to surrender to him..

What if this is the same thing?

A horrible image..pops into his head..

"_P-Please stop.." Italy begs, his chest exposed from his shirt being ripped off..He's being pinned to the wall by a smirking England..those green eyes dark with lust._

"_No..Your mine now.." He moves closer and-_

Germany has to do something..there has to be someone he can call! An ally that can save Italy-

Japan.

Ludwig's eyes get wide again in hope as he quickly calls Japan._.pick up..pick up now!_ Germany paces around..his breathing still uneven..his stomach twisting too much,..._he can't believe..damn it no! He's suppose to protect Italy! And now..Italy's getting taken advantage of by Britain! The bastard! The-_

"_Hello?"_ That's japan. He answered.

"Japan!" Germany shouts a bit too loudly..he calms himself down..before continuing. "Italy's in trouble! He's been captured by England and my boss has forbidden me to get involved! You have to wage war on England and get Italy back!" Ludwig pants..his chest still feeling odd.

"_England has captured Italy?"_ Japan sounds likes he's frowning. "_..Why would he do that?"_

"So he can use him for his sick pleasure! You have to go and save him as fast as you can!"

"_Sick pleasure?"_ Japan can be so dense sometimes.

"He's raping him!" Germany shouts..a bit too loud.

"_Raping him?!"_ Japan gasps. "_ My dear friend I think you have gotten something wrong..England's my friend and I know he wouldn't do something like that-"_

"You don't know what goes on in his sick mind! Why else would he hold Italy captured?!"

"_..That is odd but i'm sure there is another explanation!-"_

"I don't care about the explanations! I just want Italy back!" Ludwig shouts this..only to stop..his face flustering at how..true that is..

He wants Italy back. He wants him here. He wants to smell pasta all the time, wants to hear his constant humming..

He wants his friend back, safe in his arms..There he goes..with those odd thoughts again..

"_..So England won't let Italy go? Did he say why?"_ Japan sounds like he's frowning.

"No! I don't even need to know why now! He's hurting him Japan! You have to wage war, get our ally back!"

"_..I'm sorry Germany, I can't do that."_

"..What?" Ludwig stops..looking at the phone as if someone just told him the pope ain't Catholic.

"_England is my friend, I can't just wage war with him! We trade with each other, our relationship is good for my people..I know your upset but I think there has been a misunderstanding. I don't think England is..well, you know, with Italy.-"_

"I heard it with my own ears! Italy was crying and everything!" Germany's..voice is starting to get louder again. "So your friends with England? Are you just going to forget about us? Me and Italy have had your back a lot longer then he has!..well mostly i've had your back but still! Our ally is being held prisoner and all you can think about is yourself!" Ludwig fumes.

"_Are you sure you didn't hear something else? And Think about it Germany..if your boss said no, what do you think mine is going to say? England is my friend..I'm not forgetting about the alliance with you two. That is why, when I go to Britain tomorrow for a meeting Arthur called me too.. i'll be sure to ask him about this. I'll even make sure I talk to Italy, to see if he's okay, and if his conditions are good. There has to be a good explanation for this. You only know England as the bad guy Germany, He tries to act tough, and mean..but it's all a act.." _Japan's voice gets softer. _"He's just lonely Ludwig. A lonely man that won't admit he's lonely."_

"So what if he's lonely?! There's no excuse for stealing Italy and keeping him! He's not a possession! " Germany growls.

"_..As I said I will look into this. I'll even take pictures for you, and come over to show you after if you would like?..I promise if I see that England is treating Italy bad..or if I don't get a explanation out of him, I will ask him to release Italy or I will wage war...but if England is taking good care of him..then it's okay right?_"

"What do you mean it's okay?! He's not suppose to be over there! England stole him-"

"_hai..but you complain about him all the time. I'm a bit surprised your upset about this. If England is treating him good..and keeping him safe, then what's the problem? You won't have to worry about him all the time..or clean after his messes..isn't that what you wanted?"_

Anything Ludwig was about to say..stops in his throat..in a way..japan's right.._isn't' this what he wanted?..more alone time? Being able to do things with out Italy distracting him? Being able to eat his German meals? Being able to focus more on training himself?..didn't he want his phone to stop ringing?..and Italy to stop bothering him?.._

He has that now..and he hates it. He was wrong..this..this isn't want he wants..

Ludwig wants Italy back with him. He wants his phone to call constantly..he wants to eat Italy's cooking..he wants to hear his voice..

What changed..or..did he want this all along?

"_So do you want me to take pictures and come over tomorrow after to talk about it?_

"..ya.." Germany only gets that out..this realization was like a punch to his gut..knocking the wind right out of him..He wanted Italy gone..and now he has it..

"_Okay..please relax Germany, take a nice bath..you seem very agitated..everything's going to be okay..I promise i'll get to the bottom of this."_ Japan takes in a deep breath. "_ Sayonara"_ He says good bye..before hanging up..

Leaving Ludwig with nothing but his thoughts..

_Was it him? Is this all his fault?..for wishing him away so much? For wishing for alone time? _no..he doesn't believe in things like that. Italy was just captured..but he should have been there..he should have stopped this from happening..Italy is getting hurt..under Britain's mercy..and he can't do a thing about it..

For once..Germany feels..helpless. He doesn't' like the feeling. He doesn't like how..his whole being aches...it's not like after a really nice work out..the soreness..the feeling of building up..no..

This is the feeling of breaking down.

"Ludwig I need-" Austria comes into the room..only to stop when his eyes take in..the damage. Ludwig wasn't aware..in his rage when talking to Britain he started to throw things around..the only thing that hasn't been touched is his desk..papers are everywhere.. "..What a mess.." Austria wrinkles his nose as he looks at Germany..his hair is down..casting a shadow over his eyes. "What's wrong with you?-"

"Don't." Is all Germany says..maybe it's how dark it sounded..the authority behind it..that gets Austria to shut up. Ludwig grips his fist..before he heads out of the room..pasting by the other country that is looking at him with wide eyes. "I'll clean it up tomorrow." with that..Germany's gone..He marches to his room..and slams the door.

Austria stares after him for a moment..before looking at the mess he caused..he thinks for a moment.. " He must be very upset about something.." He pushes up his glasses before he digs into his pocket..bring out his phone..he dials a number..his heart picks up speed but he ignores it. This is business.

"_hello?"_

"Miss hungry? Could you help me with something?"

Of course he already knows the answer.

* * *

"It's done!" Italy cheers as he opens the stove with gloved hands..He pulls out the hot pan of lasagna..before placing it on the stove, closing it up, and turning it off.

"Oh my.." England takes in his creation..with Italy's help of course. It smells..so good. It actually looks..like something someone would eat. Something he's not use to making..He stares at it, his eyes wide.

'Pretty good!" Italy hums, taking in the lasagna with a critical eye. "but the ends are a bit burnt because you pounded the dough too hard and made the noodles too thin!..But..it's still good." Italy forces his smile, finally getting over how he handled the dough. "Next time though..remember your not fighting the dough, your molding it..with love."

"Yes, yes, with love." England sighs as he glances around the kitchen..taking in the flour all over the place..the sauce Italy had spilled everywhere..That's when he had to get off the phone with Germany, the weak Italian was having trouble carrying the pot of pasta sauce and started to spill some..thinking about Lugwig makes him smirk._.he really didn't like the fact they were making lasagna..it must have made him jealous!_

"You were talking to that guy for awhile." Italy comments, as if he can read Britain's thoughts..and England's starting to think he can. The Italian gets two plates out..cutting one square of lasagna, he puts it on one plate, then he cuts another. "What did he want?"

"Just someone trying to sell something like I said." England pushes it off as Italy hands him a plate of lasagna.

"Okay..well let's try this out! See how you did!" Italy cheers as he grabs his fork..he digs in, throwing bite after bite into his mouth..England watches him in awe..he's never seen..anyone eat something he's cooked in that way..and when Italy smiles at him..it makes him feel..good. "You did good! Not as good as me but still good! Now you try England!"

"Okay.." England takes a deep breath..before he take a forkful of it..and puts it into his mouth..His eyes widen..he almost drops the plate..so much flavor..this has to be one of the best things he's ever cooked!

"You like it!" Italy beams, clapping after he finishes his square..He goes for seconds..then thirds..by the time England is done with one of his squares..

Italy has finished the rest of it.

"I like it too!"

"I'll say. What if I wanted more of that, you pig?" England crosses his arms..yet it's not harsh.

"Hey! You'll have more with America!" Italy pouts. "You still have to make him a batch! And I have to say England.." Italy smiles. "You'll make him happy."

Arthur blushes at that..he nods before he looks away..to look back at the mess. "It was a lot of work though..and this mess is horrendous!-"

"but it was fun right?" Italy chimes, tilting his head at Britain when he looks back at him.

"..It wasn't a horrible experience." Britain says coolly..yet..he feels his lips tugging._.is he smiling?_..England wipes some pasta sauce off his cheek..before putting it into his mouth..feeling his lips._.yes..he's smiling_...He can't lie. It was fun. Rolling the dough out..helping Italy with the sauce..cutting the noodles with him..Italy is a very entertaining person..though he can be annoying..it was still fun cooking pasta with him.

"Your smiling!" Italy beams, poking England's cheek, getting him to smack it away.

"I'm only smiling because I was just thinking about how you have to clean all this up." England's smile turns smug at how Italy's face falls.

"..That's okay!" Italy smiles again..this gets Britain's smile to fall as the Italian skips over to the sink..getting a rag and wetting it. "It was worth it.." He glances back at Britain. "Right?"

"..I..I suppose." England watches as Italy gets on his hands and knees..starting to clean up where he spilled the sauce..humming that tune to himself. He doesn't even look like he cares that he has to clean up this mess..even when it was with helping him..He just does it..smiling..like it's okay..

"Do you think you have the steps down to cook for America tomorrow?" Italy glances at England, still scrubbing the floor..his eyes are still bright..yet Arthur can see how they are starting to droop..he's tired..

"Yes..I believe so.." England watches him a moment..before sighing.." come on Italy..it's time to lay down."

"Oh? But I haven't finished-

"It's fine. I'll get the maids to get it." England turns his back on the Italian that's looking at him surprised. "I'm tired as well. Im only doing this so I can sleep." England turns back around..He grabs Italy by the arm and lifts him up...he brings out the hand cuffs, and cuffs him..Italy notices..it's not as tight. "I must warn you..at night there is no guards upstairs..but I have a alarm system. If you open the door to go down stairs it will go off, and my troops will come to you. Your best bet is to not even think about escaping. Your mine now..till America's mine." England commands the troops to open the doors..and they do..England walks out, pushing Italy in front of him. "you gentlemen are dismissed but first call the maids to fix the kitchen. It's a bloody mess!"

The two troops salute..telling him they're on it. England nods before he starts pushing Italy again forward..

"So what was your favorite part?" Italy chimes suddenly, getting England to blink and look at him..feliciano is looking at him expectantly..

"I suppose putting it all together.." Britain smiles thinking about it..it was the easiest and the less messy..also he could finally see all his hard work coming together.

"My favorite is the making of the noodles.." Italy closes his eyes as England continues to lead him. "That's where you put the most of your love in..the way you handle the dough..reflects on how you handle who this meal is for..or at least it does for me." Italy chuckles. "isn't pasta great? Have I made you into a fellow pasta lover?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone could like pasta as much as you." England grunts..but..is he smiling again?..

Is he actually having fun with this useless country?

"yeah, I do like it a lot~" Italy smiles back at him as he starts to push him up the stairs..there's a door at the top that opens up to the top floor..the floor their rooms are on.

"Open the doors..when we go through set the alarm system. There is no reason for anyone to come in or out at this hour." England explains as the troop by the door opens the door for them..They go through..and the door shuts behind them..clicking.

"I'm so pooped!" Italy sighs, he's starting to drag his feet.

"we're almost to your room.." England nods his head to a door they past. "That is the bathroom if you need to use it tonight..and i'm right next to you. I suggest you don't bother me." England warns as they come to a stop in front of a door..when England pushes him inside..Italy recognizes it's his room..with the red covered bed, and the nice paintings of an angel. "Your free to take a shower or what ever." England takes off Italy's hand cuffs, the Italian rubbing his wrists...England takes in the apron still covering his clothes..rubbing his chin. "Those clothes are dirty but it doesn't matter. By tomorrow your suit should be ready.."

"Oh.." Italy frowns. "do I have to-"

"yes." England cuts him off..smirking at how sad the Italian looks. "It's not so bad, you'll look as good and sharp as me."

Italy takes in his creepy smile..those caterpillar eyebrows..

"I don't want to look like you!" Italy rubs his tired eyes, his words getting him a glare from England.

"Too bad! Keep the complaining up and i'll start giving you my food-"

"You look so great and I want to look just like you!" Italy smiles nervously..sweat dripping down his temple..

Not his food..anything but those tasteless dishes.

"That's what I thought." England straightens his suit out..having this cocky look on his face. "Now go to sleep. Your grin is even more goofy looking when your tired."

"i'm not goofy looking!' Italy says through half open eyes..his smile is slanted.. "you goofy looking!-"

England holds up his fist..this gets something to flash through Italy's eyes..they open more and he runs away from Arthur, jumping into bed, hiding under the covers. "I'm sorry! I'm going to sleep now!" England gets a odd look on his face as Italy throws out his apron..his shirt..and his pants..they land on the floor in a messy way.. ".sleep..sleepy sleep.." Italy's voice gets quieter..till he hears his breathing go steady..

_He fell right to sleep..well he did have a long day. With waking up in a prison..making this deal with him..training him to make pasta..all the while having to dodge a couple of hits from England..He's had a long day._.

England wrinkles his nose at the pile of clothes just laying on the floor._.must he sleep in his underwear?_ Britain sighs as he walks over, grabbing all the Italian's dirty clothes.._he'll put them away, in the hamper in the bathroom_. England stares at the lump in the bed a moment longer..before walking out..shutting off the lights, and shutting the door on his way out..quietly.

"So!" Mint bunny suddenly appears in front of him..a smile on her face. "How was your first day with Italy? He seems to be doing a good job! Your lasagna looked really good!"

"Why thank you." Britain smiles at her as he walks over to the bathroom, throwing the clothes in the hamper before walking back..heading for his room. "I suppose it was fine..Italy is very stupid but..what can I say? The man knows how to cook." England chuckles slightly.

"You looked like you were having fun." Mint bunny's smile grows as she flies by his head.

"I suppose..it wasn't the funnest thing in the world but whatever..It was..different." England keeps walking..till he gets to his room. He opens the door, and walks in..

His room is a lot nicer then the room he gave Italy that's for sure. He has a nice sized bed in the corner..with green covering..paintings adore his green walls..his carpet fuzzy and white. There's a tv In this room..unlike Italy's so he can watch all his favorite shows..

If he had any favorite shows that is..He does enjoy to watch this channel that has different types of dancing..of course he only watches the ones that help him improve his slow dance..and his steps.

England is a classy guy.

"Do you think you can trust him?" Mint bunny floats by his head..getting him to look at her.

"..Well..I think he's going to help me..but..something isn't right about him.." England frowns as he walks over to his bed, starting to unbutton his suit's top.

"I think he's just fine!" Mint bunny cheers.

"That's good..he'll be around for a while." Britain smiles..only for it to falter as he takes off his suit's top..and hangs it up on a close hanger in his closet..that's open and next to his bed. "Mint bunny..did you and fairy princess make up?"

"hmm? Oh.." Mint bunny's eye shift..before she gives a wiggle of her nose. " not really but you know how that is! You should get some rest Britain! You have a big day tomorrow! Your other friend is coming!"

"Ah yes japan! I almost forgot..he's visiting tomorrow.." England frowns..before he sighs.. "..I'll have to ask him for money after all..

"He's a good friend! He'll understand! Just be careful what you say to him about Italy!" with that..mint bunny leaves..

_She's right.._ England turns off his lights..before he gets into his bed..letting out a sigh as he sinks into his bed, pulling the covers over his chin. _Japan is also Italy's friend..and a ally of Germany. He has to be careful..play his cards right tomorrow or this could be bad. He could lose a friend..lose his peace..he could lose Italy.._

Then he'll never have America..

No..He won't let that happen..England closes his eyes..his mind leaving him..thinking of different scenarios with japan and just how to go about this..

He must be tired too..because sleep claims him right away..it lures him away from his consciousness..swallowing him whole..

That night..Britain dreams of rolling dough..he's enjoying himself..and this time..

He does it right.

* * *

"_Flowers! Flowers! So pretty!" Italy giggles as he jumps through the field of flowers, humming..laughing..he likes this place..He never wants to leave..a wind lightly moves all the different flowers like a wave..they look like a rainbow..so many different colors. The sun is out..it's a beautiful day.._

_Italy does a twirl on his heel..only to stop when his eyes fall on..the back of his best friend..Italy smiles..his heart picking up speed..his chest almost hurting..It's him. The reason he likes this place so much..The person who makes him feel safe.. "Ludwig!" Italy cheers his name..running towards him at full speed. "Germany! Germany!"Italy tackles him into a hug..wrapping his arms around him..nuzzling into his muscular back ."I've missed you so much! I'm so glad your here! It's been so scarey without you and I.." _

_Ludwig pushes him off..he turns around, those blue eyes stern as he looks Italy up and down ."Why are you hugging me? Who are you?"_

"_W-What?" Italy's face falls..turning pale. "It's me Germany! Your best friend! Italy!"_

"_Best friend? Yeah right! That's a laugh! A weak, useless country like you? why would I be friends with you?" Germany laughs harshly, those blue eyes so dark now._

"_Because..because.." He..doesn't really have a answer. "Because we're best friends! We like each other and-"_

"_Your not my best friend. I don't even know who you are." Ludwig takes a step back.._

_That's when..all the flowers..just die. They become gray..limp..dry..The bright sky becomes clouded with dark storm clouds..a stronger wind picks up..moving Germany's hair...he's glaring at Italy now.._

"_B-But..B-But it's me!" Italy hears his voice crack..he takes a step closer, reaching out to touch him.._

"_All I see is a weak country.." Ludwig takes a step back. "Not my friend..if I knew you..no wonder I forgot you.." He fades away. "There would be nothing good to remember.".._

_Then he's gone._

* * *

"Germany!" Italy shoots out of bed, his eyes wide, his hand out reached as if he could grab his friend and bring him back..sweat drips down his face..as he looks around..realizing he's not in the flower field anymore..but in a very dark room..one look at the red covers he's wrapped in..and he remembers where he is..

he's in Britain..sleeping in one of his rooms..he's a prisoner here..

Italy wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes..he hugs himself..sniffling_..That was such a horrible nightmare! Ludwig forgot all about him!..he didn't even remember his name.._

What if it's true?..What if Germany's really forgotten about him already?..

The fear..and the pain gets him to sob out..The darkness feels like it's crushing him..He wishes he was back home..in Germany's bed..if he had that dream with him, he would have just woken him up and made sure his dream was wrong..

Now he can't do that..he's all alone..

"_Best friend? Yeah right! That's a laugh! A weak, useless country like you ?why would I be friends with you?"_

Italy whimpers..his tears falling more as he grips his hair._.it's true..why would Germany be friends with him?..Why would he even remember him?..he's done nothing but cause trouble.._

It just makes him hurt more.

Italy slowly pulls the covers off of him..getting out of bed..not able to help it anymore..he sniffles as he walks through the darkness..before opening his door and walking out..

All is quiet..all is dark..it doesn't help anything..he's afraid..so afraid his dream is true..He needs comfort..he can't sleep alone..

He doesn't want to be alone.

Italy hugs himself tighter as he walks through the hallway..He stops by the door next to his own..He doesn't think anymore..he just opens it slowly..before walking in.. It's pitch black..but Italy can see the outlining of the bed..it looks pretty big..He should be able to sneak in with no problem..he'll just rest here a moment..catch his breath..let his heart beat slow down..

Weak..he's so weak.

Italy walks over slowly towards the bed..he doesn't think who's in this bed..

He pictures it's Germany..that he's sneaking into Germany's bed like he does all the time..it makes him feel better..

So carefully..Italy gets into the bed..pulling the covers over him..He can feel the warmth of another body behind him..it gets him to feel better..

He isn't alone.._but..Germany_..Italy wipes his eyes..his tears finally stopping._.He has to get it together..but it's hard..He wants Germany to like him..to hold him_..

He never wants to be forgotten.

After awhile of laying in this bed..Italy's breathing finally comes back even..his eyes sore from crying..and still tired from the lack of sleep..He's okay now..He'll just get up, sneak out of there, and go back to sleep in his bed-

Italy moves to get out..only for arms to warp around him from behind..His eyes get wide..that warmth in the bed is now right against his back..hot breathing on the back of his neck..The arms are holding him tightly..causing Italy to go pale.

"Mm America.." Britain nuzzles Italy's head..kissing the top of it.

Uh oh...this isn't' good. Not at all. If Britain wakes up and sees him in here..who knows what he'll do! But if Italy doesn't get away..who knows what he'll do!

Either way, Italy is frozen..his body stiff.

"You know..your so soft.." Britain rubs Italy's bare stomach..the Italian regretting sleeping in just his boxers now. "You smell..different America..kind of like.."

_Don't guess pasta. Don't guess pasta. Don't guess pasta._

Italy closes his eyes..ready for him to wake up..ready for the punishment that is sure to follow.

"Hmm..I don't know what you smell like.." Britain..starts to scratch Italy's head..his eyes starting to get half lidded..with the warmth of Britain's body..and him rubbing his head now..it's hard to stay awake. "You know I love you?..Sooo much..I don't say it much..do I..?..I love you.." His hot breath can be felt against Italy's ear..as he kisses it. "You'll never be alone...i'll always protect you..always."

That's what Italy needs to hear..but from someone else..from another blonde..from another male..but those words sound so sweet against his ear..that he pictures it's Ludwig saying them..whispering in his ear..telling him how he loves him..he pictures it's Ludwig's warm hands that are touching his bare chest..and that's nuzzling him so nicely..

Soon...Italy falls asleep in Ludwig's arms..but they're not really Germany's..

They're great Britain's..

Italy has fallen asleep in the arms of the enemy.

* * *

**So next chapter! I had fun writing it hehe. Tell me what you guy's think! reviews help me write faster people!**

**Till next time:)**


	4. lies

_It's cold. Dark. Damp. This place..has no color..just a gray space..a gray room..full of chains..The stone is freezing to the touch..stained red in some areas by this room's last victim. There is nothing good about here..nothing warm..nothing safe. It's a prison..something Germany is very familiar with. Not that he's been locked away..but he's had plenty of prisoners in his life time. American. English. French..all from different places..but all were locked in his prison cells at one point. He knows the art of torture, how to get information out of the enemy, how to degrade someone..to scare them to the point that they wish for death...they wish it would end._

_Germany isn't a bad guy. It was war. All is fair in war, there is no rules, no time outs. It's just war. Blood shed. That's what it is. A fight for power, or freedom or whatever it is..It's all blood shed. Right or wrong, it's not pretty. It's never pretty..._

_Wait a minute..Ludwig recalls he was captured once..and that was because.._

_"Germany! Germany! I'm in north Africa and I can't tie my shoe laces! What's worse is Britain is here!" Ah...that's right. Italy. He came to Italy's rescue and got captured by Britain because of it. That was the first time he went to help him..it was also the first time Italy betrayed him by telling his secrets to the enemy so easily without being touched. He remembers..back then he said he hated Italy. For getting him in that situation..but even then..he didn't hate him. He was mad..but if he truly hated him.._

_Why did he go to save him a second time? Why did he keep on saving him?_

_So yes, Germany has been captured before..He's been in prison.._

_But this cell..this prison..is hell. It's a horror even to him..._

_Because italy is in it._

_Germany's eyes shake as he takes in Italy chained against the wall..his hands up..the only thing keeping the boy's body up is the chains..his small torso is exposed..it's red, racked with cuts and bruises. His chains are digging into his wrists..the flesh breaking..the Italian's blood dripping. Italy's head is bowed so he can't see his face..the curl in his hair..is limp like this man..limp like his friend._

_"Feliciano..." Ludwig breathes out..That horrible feeling in his chest coming back..making it so his voice is nothing but a whisper...It's shock..but when Italy whimpers..Germany snaps out of it. "Italy!" Ludwig runs towards him to save his friend, to release him and take him home, dress his 's ready to heal him of his pain..That feeling in his chest overwhelming-_

_He hits something..like a wall. Ludwig feels around..he feels something in front of him, but when he looks, there's nothing there._

_"What the hell?" Germany hits the wall..It doesn't budge, he tries to go around it..but the wall is blocking all his ways to Italy._

_"L-Ludwig.." Germany stops..when he hears Italy whimper his name. He looks at the weak man..watching as his face lifts up..his brown eyes are open..bags under them...He doesn't look at Germany directly..He trembles..he sobs..It gets this feeling inside of Germany go haywire._

_"Why are you saying his name? He's not going to help you.." a dark voice chuckles..Germany tenses..he knows that voice..he knows that accent. Ludwig growls..when he sees Britain walk out of the darkness..holding a whip..wait.. "He won't wage war on me for you! He doesn't even care that your gone! He's probably laughing it up, drinking beer, toasting on you being gone."_

_"That's not true you fucker!" Germany punches the wall..desperately wanting to get in there, wanting to knock that smirk right of England's face with his fist. He'll make him wish he never took Italy, never even touched his friend. "I'm right here Italy!"_

_Italy looks up...looks right at Germany..his brown eyes light up..a smile coming to his busted lips. "G-Germany..! Help me.."_

_"I will! This damn wall won't get out of the way!" Germany growls, pushing on the wall..trying to get it away from him..it's keeping him from Italy._

_"He won't help you.." Britain smirks as he gets next to the Italian. "He's here..but all he'll do is watch. Your not important enough for him to go against the wall..." England grabs Italy by the chin roughly, making Feliciano look at him. "Your mine now..i'll never let you go.." Italy shivers when Britain licks the blood off of his busted lips._

_"Get off of him you bastard! Italy I will get through this wall! Don't listen to him, I-" Germany takes steps back..ready to tackle the wall..only to stop..his breath hitching..as he finally sees what is keeping him from Italy.._

_The wall..is his flag. It's in his flags design...and in front of this flag..he sees his boss..giving him that stern look._

_NO..he..he can't just push his leader out of the way! He can't break through his country! He..he.._

_Germany takes a step back in alarm..That's when...Italy starts to cry. It gets everything in him to turn cold..colder then any German winter..He's frozen with those tears..and what this Italian says next._

_"It's..it's true. You're not g-going to help me..you're just going to stand there..and leave me with Britain.." Italy cries more.. "..You s-said you would always protect me."_

_"Italy I want to protect you! I want to save you, don't you see? but I.." Germany looks at his boss..his eyes shaking..he feels that feeling..that feeling of breaking down..He's being torn..between his country.._

_And Italy._

_"It's okay Italy..you'll always have me." Britain chuckles darkly..as he gets on top of Italy..touching on the Italians's already cut up flesh, getting him to cry out.._

_"L-Ludwig.." Italy reaches out for him as much as he can with his hands behind changed...as Britain bites his neck so harshly..growling like the animal he is...When Germany doesn't think this can get any worse..that this feeling can get any worse.. "..I thought..you..were..my..friend.." His voice gets softer..before Italy's eyes close..his chest..stops moving..His tan skin..pale..losing it's warmth..His blood staining the stone flooring where he sits..and yet, Britain doesn't stop feeling up this dead body..A body he has killed..by lack of feeding him..from the cold..from the harsh beatings..Italy couldn't take anymore.._

_Germany watched as he took his last breath right in front of him._

_"ITALY!" Ludwig roars out in rage..in agony..this feeling inside him..this..sadness..this angst..This fear..this hallow, all consuming feeling..takes him over.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

"Nooo!" Geramany's eyes shoot open, his body whipping up in alarm..those blue eyes wide as he roars out in this feeling...His heart is beating so fast..sweat dripping down his bare stomach..Germany pants..looking around at his surroundings..he realizes it was just a dream..That wasn't real..He's still in his bed.. "Italy I-" Germany reaches over beside him..wanting to feel Italy's warmth..to feel that he's alive..to feel him so he knows he's right here..

But what he feels is a cold, empty space.

Ludwig whips his head over..looking at his empty bed..before he can even freak out..he remembers..Italy really was captured by England..He's not here..He's gone.._Was that really a dream? Or was he seeing what's actually going on?..No..No he doesn't believe in that..yet..what if it was?..What if England is starving him?..or tutoring him that bad?..What if..He's really raping Italy?..What if.._

_He's killing him?_

Ludwig pants..it seems no mater how much he breathes he can't catch his breath..He's never had a dream do this to him..making him so..afraid. Yes, afraid. He thought getting sleep would help him..it's only made things worse.

"_..You s-said you would always protect me."_ Italy's soft, hurt voice rings through his mind..

"Italy..." Germany grips his bed sheets, closing his eyes..trying to get the image of Italy's bloody body out of his head..get those tears..that fear in his eyes out of his head..trying to forget how his body went limp..and how his head lolled over to the side..like a broken doll.

That's when..something wet hits his thigh..It being exposed by him throwing off the blanket when he woke up.

Ludwig opens his eyes confused...looking down at the droplet of water on his thigh..before he slowly touches his face..It's wet..That drop..was a tear. It was only one..but even so it shocks him so much..he gasps.

He doesn't cry. German's don't cry..yet here he is..shedding this tear over a dream..maybe it wasn't the dream..but the feeling it gave him..the feeling he's still feeling now..It's familiar..hurting him..consuming him..

He's cried..once before. Just once..his first time..and it was because of Italy. He remembers..seeing Italy getting thrown up way into the sky..getting ejected out of his rover..trying to show him some new things he did to it for him..That's when he felt this feeling..this strong feeling of rage..of sorrow..

The feeling of losing Italy. He thought he was dead..Germany remembers he couldn't even stand..his strong, toned legs..turned to jelly..and he fell to his knees..He remembers..regretting..regretting not treating Italy better..regretting not expressing his feelings more..He remembers..when it hit him that Italy was gone..

That's when he cried. He sobbed..it's not something he's proud of..but he couldn't help it. This feeling..he's never felt it before..He didn't know how to deal with it..He couldn't kill it..it clung to him..like a horrible leach..sucking the life out of him. He roared Italy's name..wanting him back..wanting the pain to stop..

This is the same feeling. The same emptiness. The same hurt. Even in a dream..seeing Italy die..seeing him be taken away..and all Germany could do was watch like how he did when Italy was flung into the air..

It's too much. These feelings Italy makes him feel..He doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand how that pasta loving boy can make him, Germany, shed tears. With Italy..there's good feelings..bad feelings..then there's other feelings..these feelings seem to be growing..coming to his attention now..

He would never have guess this weak country he found in a tomato box..would have effected him so greatly.

_Italy.._

Germany wipes his face..getting rid of all evidence of his weakness before he throws the blankets off of him completely..He needs to talk to Italy. He needs to make sure he's alright..He can't wait for japan to tell him, he needs to hear he's okay now. Ludwig gets out of bed and walks out of his room..trying to stop himself from running..He's drenched in sweat..his boxers, the only article of clothing covering him..are clinging to him.

He doesn't care. He just needs to get to his phone. Needs to hear Italy's voice..

Germany opens the door to his office..ready to see the mess he made last night in his rage..only to stop..His eyes wide..The mess is all gone..his office is put back together..good as new..He goes to step in..to get a better look-

Suddenly Austria comes by the doorway..He slams the door in Germany's face.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Ludwig growls..his eye twitching, he really doesn't have time or patience for this! He needs to get to the phone!

"Get yourself appropriate for a lady. Miss hungry is here and i'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you coming in here just in your boxers." Austria speaks through the door.

_What is she doing here? He doesn't remember allowing Austria to have guests in his house! _"I need to get to the phone! It's urgent." Germany barks..he speaks with authority.

"Not urgent enough for you not to get dressed." Austria speaks blankly. "I will not let you in till your showered and dressed. You look disgusting."

"Open the damn door!" Germany feels that feeling again..that desperation..He's about to break down the door..when Austria speaks again.

"I know what happened to Italy." Ludwig stops mid-punch..his fist resting on the door he almost broke down...his breath catching... "It spread pretty fast that Italy got captured by England..America started talking about it non stop and you know how loud he is, France over heard him..and France told me. Calling England constantly isn't going to help you. I want you to take a shower..calm down..then come back here, and we'll talk about this. There's no point having you march around like a animal, breaking my nice things. So go and calm down..then i'll let you in."

Germany pants..his fist shaking against the door..he could just knock it down..he has the urge to just do that..To call Britain anyway..but with a lot of self discipline..he pulls his fist back..and takes a deep breath..Austria's right..He knows calling won't do anything..it's just..He needs to hear that Italy is okay..but running into there, looking like this in front of a lady..Is unacceptable. He would expect this behavior from Feliciano..panicking..running around in his underwear..

_oh Italy.._

"..Okay.." Ludwig takes a deep breath..before he moves away from the door..His hair is in his face..sticking from all the sweat..he probably stinks..This isn't how Germany should act. He sets a example for all his soldiers. He'll clean up..and he'll regain himself..

_Britain.._Germany grips his fist..his teeth grinding._ He will pay. He will pay for all that's he's done..somehow..he will.._

Japan please hurry up and tell Ludwig what's going on over there!..He just..

He just needs to know Italy's okay. That he isn't hurt..crying alone..that he isn't getting taken advantage of by Britain..

He needs to know if Italy's breathing..if that dream was just a dream..Please..be nothing but a dream..nothing but a nightmare.

By the feeling in his chest..by the tears he has shed..

He knows he can't lose him...and that..shocks him more then the tear that fell shamelessly down his face.

* * *

_Mmm..so soft.._Great Britain can't help but to smile as he nuzzles into his pillow..not wanting to get up..He can hear the birds chirping..but he's so comfortable. He can't help to notice his pillow smells really good today._.hmm..what is it? It's most definably not fish and chips..nor scones..huh it's queer but he has to say it smells like-_

"Pasta~" His pillow..talks..yawns..and breathes in his face..He feels..something wet fall on his cheek, causing Britain's half awake state to vanish, all those warm feelings gone as his eyes snap open..Britain's throat closes up in shock, his mouth opening, and his face turning pale.

Italy's forehead is against his..his 'pillow' was apparently Feliciano's forehead. Italy is still sleeping, his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips as he mumbles things about pasta and pretty girls..his curl slightly twitching. The fact that Italy is right in his face..in his bed isn't even the worse of it..The boy's bare chest is pressed against his own! _Is he naked?! And why is his hand around his waist?!_ Britain stares at him frozen with shock..

That's when Italy drools on his cheek..again. This is all it takes. Britain screams..very high pitched as he shoots up from his bed, pulling up the covers to cover himself as if he's naked..when he's wearing pants and a dressy shirt to bed.

"Britain?" Italy groans and rubs his eyes..a frown coming to his lips as he starts to get up. "Why is a girl screaming?-"

"It wasn't a girl idiot! It was me!' England grabs Italy by the throat..the boy's eyes open wide in fear at the glare on Britain's face. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?! You nearly killed me with fright at seeing this! I thought you were naked!" England shakes him rapidly. " What? Were you trying to kill me in my sleep but since your such a moron ending up sleeping here instead?!"

"No! I'm sorry Britain I just had a horrible dream last night and I couldn't sleep alone! I only came in here to catch my breath! I wasn't planning on sleeping here but then you grabbed me and held me here!" Italy speaks quickly, afraid for his life..or for his stomach if Britain decides to start feeding him his bad food again.

"Yeah right! As if I would hold you-"

"You were mumbling things about America!" Italy shouts out..getting Britain to stop shaking him..his cheeks turning a pink.

"W-What? I was?..oh my.." Britain's blush gets deeper..him realizing why he would be holding Italy then. "I didn't d-do anything to you did I?" He asks nervously..gulping when Italy tilts his head in a way to think.

"Well you did give me a nice belly rub-"

"What?!"

"And a nice hair rub! You can be so nice when your asleep! You even had this smile on your face! You should sleep more often, I bet you would be happy more! Nice dreams make me happy too!" Italy cheers..acting like this is no big deal that he's here, in England's bed, half naked..and apparently he groped him!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" England grabs Italy by the throat again, choking him, getting the smaller man to squeak. "Why would you come to my room to sleep with me?! I'm your enemy! You don't snuggle up to the enemy you idiot! Your a grown man! You have a nightmare you deal with them yourself!"

"I'm sorry! It's just the dream was so bad! You don't understand! And I usually sleep with Germany when I have bad nightmares but I'm not home! I had to do something! I was freaking out last night I tell you! If I came in here then you know it has to be bad!" Italy explains quickly, trying not to make the Brit anymore madder then he already is. "I never sleep alone! I just..I couldn't deal with it! I'm sorry please don't kill me or feed me your food! I promise it won't happen again!" Italy pleads..

"Y-You sleep with Germany?" England loosens his hold on Italy's throat a bit from surprise..His face falls at how Italy beams, that smile returning to his lips.

"Yeah! All the time!" He cheers..like that's something to be proud of..

England's face turns pale.._He knew they were close but uh..he didn't know..they were that close._ "Well i'm not Ludwig, I don't want you in my bed do you hear me? I don't care if you have a scary dream, I find it funny how much of a baby you are! Really, running to the enemy for comfort? You're more of an idiot then I thought!" He tightens his hold on Italy's neck...

"..It didn't matter that you were the enemy last night.." Italy wheezes out, his face turning blue. "..I just..didn't want to be alone..I couldn't be alone.." maybe it's how Italy's face turns bluer..or how he said those words that gets England to loosen his hold on him..so he can breathe..Italy takes greedy breaths of air..England's hands still around his throat..This country..confuses him so much. He's not..normal. England captured him. Took him away from his home..and yet he acts so carefree..Getting so comfortable as to sleep In the same bed as him! He's like a little kid..and maybe that's why..England feels a pang of..sympathy? Those big, childlike eyes remind him..of someone else..of a little boy with blue eyes..that just woke up from a nightmare..He remembers..America use to run into his bed when he was scared too..Maybe it's this thought that gets Britain's blazing green eyes..to soften.

England..rubs his thumbs on Italy's throat..this seems to calm the Italian down..He looks at Britain with big eyes..

"..Hey England?" Italy looks down..something in those brown eyes Arthur can't read.

"..Yes?" Britain can't help to raise his eyebrow..at how..Italy's eyes get watery..like he's about to cry.

"..Do you think..Germany's forgotten about me? The dream I had yesterday..I dreamed that Ludwig didn't even know my name! I don't want him to forget about me..i know i'm not the best but i'm trying..i'm trying for him.." Italy looks up..such a deep look in those brown eyes. "..Do you think he's forgotten all about me?..Am I..alone?"

Arthur stares at this boy with wide eyes..his nightmare was that Germany forgot about him?..Britain would scoff at how stupid the idea of Germany forgetting about him so quickly is..but when he looks into those hurt eyes..his soften even more."Italy I-" England starts-

"Sir we heard a scream and-" One of Britain's troops walks in..He stops when his eyes take in the scene before him..England in bed with Italy..from the troop's point of view..it looks as if Italy is naked..the blanket covering his boxers..also..with egnland having his hands on Italy's neck..and with him leaning closer to Italy.. "Uh, i'm terrible sorry s-sir to interrupt-"

"you weren't interrupting anything!" England's face falls in horror..realizing how bad this must look, he pushes Italy off of him..the light boy falling off the bed with a 'hey!' "This isn't what it looks like, this idiot stuck into my bed last night!"

The troop blinks. "..Right he sneaked in..um sir.." The troop scratches his cheek. "You know it's okay if-"

"I'm not gay!" England's face heats up..but his green eyes turn dangerous getting the troop to tense. "he sneaked into my room and that's all that is."

"Yes sir." The troop salutes looking like he given up on trying to get the obvious out of his leader. "The suit is ready for your prisoner. Do you want it now?"

"Yes please.." England's smile twitches..into something wicked.. as the troop leaves..only to bring back a black suit.. "And leave it here..i'll be out in a moment.."

_Why does Italy have a bad feeling about this?_ Feliciano frowns as he watches the troop leave..leaving him alone with England..who still has that creepy smile on his face. As soon as the door closes, England snaps his head so he's looking at Italy, his smile growing.

"Waa! Do you have to be so creepy!" Italy yelps, gripping his hair. "What did I do now? I thought we left off on a good note! You looked at me so nicely in till that guy came in! If he put you in a bad mood please do this creepy smile thing with him and not me!"

"Why..i'm just smiling Italy.." Britain's smile..changes back to normal as he holds out the suit for Italy to take. "here you go..put this on." England closes his eyes in his smile.._huh..He's acting all nice now._.Italy really doesn't want to put on the suit..but for some reason..this nice smile is freaking him out more then the twisted one! IT's like the sweet smile of a crocodile as it waits for a unsuspecting ox to take a drink..before it springs out and bites it's face off!

"O-okay.." Italy shakes..fearing what Britain would do to him if he doesn't..he walks over to him..and takes the suit from Britain. Feliciano takes this time to take in the suit..If feels like it's made of nice material..It's a bit too stuffy for his taste.. "This looks expensive England!" Italy looks at him with wide eyes..

This gets something to flash through Britain's eyes..but it's gone too fast for Italy to make out what it was. "Yes well, if you are going to be staying around me you need to look good enough to be. I didn't spend the money on you because I wanted to. Now put it on."

with Britain being so bossy..Italy is quick to comply. He doesn't want to wear this..but he doesn't want to get hurt either! It's like he's stepping on egg shells as it is and he doesn't even know what he did this time! Italy pulls up the pants first..They're kinda baggy but that's okay. He definably doesn't want a suit like this being tight. Next he puts on the black button up shirt..before putting on the suit's jacket..He feels..stupid. He doesn't like it, he shouldn't be this confined in clothes! Italians like to be free! Show some skin if they want to! Italy wants to be back in his boxers! They're a lot more freer then this! He doesn't like England's style at all!

"You look sharp. Not as much as a idiot." Britain looks him up and down, with a hand rubbing his chin. "Now all that we need..is the tie." England grabs the red tie..before putting it around Italy's neck..he starts to tie it..and Italy notices it's tight..really tight.

"Uh..I can get the tie England." Italy smiles nervously.

"No allow me!" England finishes the tie..only to tighten it to the point it's choking Italy, that sweet smile has been replaced with a snarl, his eye twitching. "How dare you! Because of you my troops are starting to think i'm gay! First the stunt you pulled yesterday and now this?! Fairy princess was right! Your trying to make me look like a fool!"

"Ahh are you still mad about that! I said sorry for sneaking into your bed and so what if your troops know it's true-"

"You wanker! This is my secret! I didn't want anyone to know and then you came along, and here we are now! I only want this between us! If you keep trying to make me look gay in front of my troops i'll punish you, do you understand?"

"Yes!" Italy sighs..when Britain loosens the tie. "..You know Britain..if you don't want people to know your gay..then you should work out more!" Italy smiles..thinking he said something good.

"I work out plenty! Do you see these muscles!" England points at..his stick like arm. "Your the one that needs to work out tubby!" He jabs Italy in the stomach..

"Ah!" Italy puts a hand on his stomach..a frown on his face..gasping out at how offended he is.. "I am not tubby!" Italy looks down..and grabs his stomach...there's a little to grab but that doesn't mean he's a-

"tubby! Pig!" England seems to be venting his anger out this way..so Italy sighs.

"Fine! I am a tubby and a pig! I eat all the time but at least i'm proud of it." Italy smiles again. "You should be proud of who you are too England! Secrets are fun but they're even funner to tell!"

"Now your starting to sound like America." England rolls his eyes..but he seems to calm down..Italy just stares at him dumbly as Britain starts to pat down his suit..getting ride of all the wrinkles he caused from grabbing it. "You know...mint bunny likes you."

"..mint bunny?" Italy frowns more..but England doesn't see it as he continues to fix Italy's clothes

"yes the cute magical bunny that likes to fly around here, i'm sure you've seen her? Well either way she says she likes you, it's strange though..I don't see what she sees in such a useless country."

"A..magic..bunny?" Italy blinks..before a smile forms on his lips. "Ohh okay! I want to see! I want to see!" Italy cheers, throwing his arms in the air.

"She's right here, sorry but she likes sticking with me..right mint bunny?" England looks over at his empty shoulder..before he nuzzles thin air. "This is one of my best friends."

"Ohhhhh!" Italy's eyes light up in realization. "I get it! Your either really crazy or so lonely you made up friends!"

"Mint bunny isn't made up you brute! She's a beautiful creature that loves me." England, straightens himself as if offended.

"Ah okay! I'm sure she is!" Italy waves his hands in defeat, afraid England will start choking him again.

"Sir." That troop comes back in..getting Britain to take his eyes off Italy. "Japan is here."

"Japan?" Italy's eyes get wide..and he smiles. "Oh yay! I haven't seen japan in-" Italy starts to skip towards the door..only for England to grab him by the suit and pull him back.

"You will be staying here while I talk to japan. If he decides he wants to see you, you behave you hear me? If you mess this up, i'll make sure to destroy you once and for all! This Is very important!"

"Ah okay!" Italy shivers..a pout on his face. "I really can't see japan-"

"No. You will stay here and entertain yourself while I'm gone. When I come back we will start my second lesson to winning America. You may watch TV but If you jumped on my bed, you get the tie again!"

"No tie!" Italy cries out..gripping his tie around his next..a frown on his face.

"Then you understand! There will be guards outside, so again, don't even think of escaping." England straightens his suit out..before his tie.. "Okay..I believe I look presentable..what do you think?"

_He's not asking him his opinion on something is he?_ Italy frowns..not able to tear his eyes away from those eyebrows..so massive..so large.

"you look.." Italy stares at his eyebrows. "..Alive."

"I suppose that's good?" Britain gives him a odd look before He turns..walking out of the room. "Cheerio." Britain smirks to himself as the doors close behind him. The troops are all staring at him..but one look..the deadly eye..they stop..their gaze skitting away. "Make sure he doesn't get out and if japan wants to see him. If you hear me yell 'fish and chips' you hide got it?"

They nod..ready to follow their leader to the end.

"Perfect.." England smirks as he walks down the hallway..Now to see if all he's planning paid off..He's such a genius..He can talk his way out of this..he knows he can..

he's the great Britain..nothing is too much for him.

Britain walks away stiffly..trying to walk so his hips don't rock so much..So he looks so much more manly.

Britain's troops sigh again..

_Boss..we really already know your gay._

He doesn't have to try so hard.

* * *

"Much better.." Germany sighs as he pulls his hair back, it staying from being wet. He glances at himself in the mirror..His eyes still have bags under them but other then that he looks fine. He's dressed in a plain white shirt and some pants..He doesn't work today..and he doubts he'll be able to work out with all that's on his mine. Taking time to calm down with a shower was a good idea. His mind is a lot more clear..He sees now how irrational he was being, walking out of his room in his underwear, drenched in sweat like that.

It was just a dream. It shouldn't effect him this much. Ludwig takes a deep breath before he walks out of the bathroom..and out of his room. Making sure not the look at his empty bed as he makes it back to his office. He knocks on the door. "I'm decent. Let me in." He commands.

The door opens right away..Austria takes one look at him..before nodding as if he approves before he moves out of the way for Germany to come in. "That's much better. You don't look as deranged."

"I'm not deranged." Ludwig glares at him as he comes in. "I'm just.." He takes in his office..takes in how clean it is..everything is back in place just the way it was before he went crazy..His eyes land on a woman..as she picks up a book and puts it back into a shelf in his office..there's a smile on her lips, her brown curls framing her face..She's familiar. He recalls when he went to get Austria..This girl, along with Italy clung to him, trying to stop him..

Of course they couldn't stop him. He listens to his boss..no matter the order..

"What are you doing here?" Germany can't help to blurt out...a little confused.

"Isn't it obvious? She's here to clean up the mess you made yesterday from acting like a animal." Austria states as he takes a seat on the couch next the the book shelf, his face blank.

"He's just worried about Italy mr. Austria..we all do things we wouldn't normally do when someone you care about is in trouble.." Miss Hungary looks over at Germany and smiles. "Right?"

"Ya..." Ludwig looks at her a moment..he was feeling his anger raise up for Austria..but this woman's words have gotten him to calm down..He can tell she's not judging him for this..and she cleaned his mess up for him. "Thank you for this..you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. I was going to clean it up."

"It's okay and really you shouldn't be thanking me.." Miss Hungary looks over at Austria. "Mr. Austria is the one that called me over. I wouldn't have done this if he didn't ask me too."

This..shocks Ludwig. He looks over at Austria..expecting him to say something..but he doesn't..He stares at the book he just pulled out like miss Hungry didn't just say that.._why would Austria call someone to help him? He's always such an ass hole!_

"Poor Italy.." Miss Hungary's words get Germany to look away from Austria to look at her, she's frowning. "He's such a nice guy but he always gets into trouble. Even now when he's grown..some things never change.."

"It's because he's so weak and stupid."Austria states, looking up from his book. "Italy was never meant to have freedom. He's meant to be ruled over. He can't stand on his own, and he falls into his own problems. I don't feel sorry for him."

Ludwig feels that rage again..it must show in his face because Austria goes back to reading..Germany grips his fist, suppressing the urge to knock his lights out-

"You shouldn't worry about him so much. Italy is very adaptive and he could have been captured by someone a lot worse then Britain." Austria states..maybe in a way to make up for pissing off the German. "And japan called. He said he was on his way to England..don't you trust his judgment? He's going there, and if Italy needs it, he'll help. Why are you in such a bad state?"

"What if he's not okay? What if..Japan's too late?" A image of Italy's limp body flashes through his mind..getting him to grip his fist...his chest turning in that feeling.

"Italy will be fine. Your acting as if he's already dead." Austria chuckles..getting Ludwig to tense..his eyes darkening as he glares at this man for laughing at such a thing.

"What if he is? Huh? Will you be laughing then ass hole? What do you know about Britain? How do you know he isn't tutoring Italy! This isn't something to laugh about! Italy isn't a possession you bastard! He's not a cleaning tool! He's a person and he belongs here! He doesn't belong to Britain, he doesn't belong in a prison!" A image of hands connected by pinkies..flashes through his mind. "..Italy is my friend. I won't calm down till I know for sure he's okay! Don't push me now Austria, remember, my boss's orders were that I just keep you alive..That doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Remember that."

Ludwig pants after that mouthful..He knows he's being snappy..but he can't help it. Austria is trash talking Italy when he's not here, when he's gone, locked away somewhere..He could be in pain..could be starving, or anything and he's laughing about it! Germany won't stand for it.

"Please calm down." Miss Hungary gets in front of Austria, holding up her hands. "Mr. Austria-"

"It's okay miss Hungary." Austria gets up. "I think i'll make myself some tea.." And with that..he leaves.

Miss Hungary watches him a moment..before looking back at Germany..only to see he's walked to his desk..the phone already to his ear as he calls someone..She watches as he cusses and hangs up the phone..She smiles slightly. "You really care for Italy a lot huh?"

Ludwig stops..tensing as he looks over at this woman..his cheeks flushing. "As I said he is my friend. It's only natural i'm worried about him..There's nothing weird about it." Germany looks back down at the phone. "I just need to know he's okay and then i'll calm down. That's all it is."

Miss Hungary stares at him a moment..before she looks at the ceiling. "..You know, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago..He cared for Italy a lot just like you."

"Who?" Ludwig stops with dialing England's number again..to listen to what she's saying.

"This little boy..it was so long ago it's hard to remember but..I remember he always was around Italy when I was in mr. Austria's house. He cared a lot for Italy, gave him food when he was hungry, spent time with him painting..He just had trouble expressing his feelings I remember..he would always scare Italy because of it." Miss Hungary gets a far away look.. "That boy loved Italy and I have to say..I think Italy loved him too. He was Italy's first love."

"First love?.."_ What is this feeling turning his stomach now..jealousy?..Why is he feeling jealousy? So what if Italy loved someone? Loved a boy?..why does this..bother him so much? _"What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Miss Hungary looks down at him. "..It's been so long..but I know he ended up leaving Italy when mr. Austria's house fell apart. That doesn't matter though..the point is..you remind me of him. " she chuckles. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought that up. It's just..your resemblance is striking is all."

Ludwig stares at her with wide eyes.._Italy had a first love..who was a boy?!..and..Germany reminds her of him?..but if that boy loved Italy..does she think..he loves Italy?_ He opens his mouth to tell her he doesn't love him..That he doesn't understand how he's like Italy's old love..

But the words can't come out of his mouth..because..it's a lie. He does love Italy..but as a friend. That's all it is. He's told Italy he loves him..just that once..when he ran to him..yelling about how Britain said Germany wasn't his friend..

"_lch liebe dich"_ He couldn't say the words in English..he doubts Italy even knows what he said..Germany remembers how his face heated up..and he couldn't look at Italy..

So he does love him..yet..why can't he tell her he's not..in love with him? That he's nothing like that boy she's talking about?..Italy's love..again, that get something in him to boil..Why does he feel sick? He almost feels..angry that Italy didn't tell him about this._.but why would he? His past is his past..why does he need to know about it?..more importantly, why does he need to know about Italy's love life?..why does he feel..betrayed? What's with all these emotions over this? Italy can love who ever!_

"Are you okay?" Miss Hungary frowns..snapping Ludwig out of his thoughts. "Your face is all scrunched up..I didn't offend you, did I?"

"..No I just-" Germany starts..only for the phone to ring. His eyes get wide as he snatches it up, answering the call. "Italy?!"

"_What? No! It's the awesome me!"_ a voice booms from the phone..getting Germany's face to fall and he sighs.

"What do you want brother?"

"_What's wrong with you? You sound like shit! You're not dieting from beer again are you?" _Prussia sounds like he's frowning now.

"No i'm still drinking beer, i'll probably have a few by the end of today actually." Germany runs a hand through his hair. "what do you want brother?"

"_is Hungary there? She wasn't at her place so I figured she's probably over there with that preppy dick wad."_

"She is here-" Ludwig looks over a Hungary..seeing how her eyes light up at hearing it's Prussia-

"_Tell her to ditch that bitch and come hunting with me! Cleaning is boring and i'm awesome!"_

"Prussia wants you to go hunting with him." Ludwig states blankly.

"_Hey that's not what I said! You got to say all of it!"_ Prussia fums.

"Again?" She rolls her eyes..yet..there's a smile on her lips. "Tell him he better start running before I kill all the best animals!" Her eyes glint..a fire in them.

"..she said-"

"_Tell that bitch it's on!"_

"..he said..' Germany starts.

"I'm having a head start!" Miss Hungary yells as she runs out of the Room. "Eat my dust."

"_Like hell if I will!"_..and with that Prussia hangs up..Leaving Ludwig sitting there, his eye brow raise.

Miss Hungary..hunts? She looks like the type that rather stay indoors where it's clean then kill things..but then again you can't judge someone by how they look.

"So she left?" Austria walks back into the room..holding a cup of tea in his hand..He looks in the direction miss Hungary ran off too. "Let me guess..Prussia?" This eye brow twitches at his brothers name.

"yes, She went to hunt with him.." Germany watches as Austria takes a seat on the couch..he takes a sip of tea. "...Thank you..for calling her." Ludwig mumbles..not really wanting to thank him..he's still pissed off.

"I didn't do it for you." Austria takes another sip. "I did it for me."

"What?..that doesn't make sense." Germany blinks.

"It does if your me." Austria locks eyes with him..something in those dark eyes that Ludwig can't understand.

They have a stare off..Ludwig's blue eyes bore into his..wanting him to spill..There's something Austria's hiding from him..a feeling in those dark eyes he doesn't understand..Austria only stares back..He's not breaking.

"I think I'll go play the piano." Austria gets up..and leaves.

"Damn it.." Ludwig sighs..holding his head in his hands._.Why can't Britain just answer the damn phone? Why can't he let him talk to Italy?..Japan needs to hurry up and come back to him..He needs to know about Italy..He needs all these emotions to stop..it's driving him crazy._.

"Meow!" A small cry breaks through his thoughts..he feels something fuzzy rub against his leg. Germany looks down, and he cant help his eyes to widen a little..when he sees a brown and white cat by his feet. It's not his cat..it's..

"Italy's cat..He must have left you here.." _because when Italy left he was planning on coming back..Britain..you bastard._ Germany reaches down and picks up the cat..He holds it against his massive chest..and scratches behind it's ear. The cat purrs loudly, his eyes closed..he has a derpy look on his face.._All this cat does is sleep and eat..just like Italy._.For some reason..this makes him feel better. He takes comfort in holding Italy's cat..makes him feel like Italy is going to come back..He has to come back-

"Meow." He then hears..a not so cheerful cry. Germany glances down..spotting his cat. Those blue eyes staring at him..almost glaring at him. Italy's cat makes a sound...before he jumps out of Ludwig's arms..to be in front of Germany's cat. The gray cat makes a snort like he's annoyed with the brown one..before he starts walking away..Italy's cat follows him..purring all the way..

For some reason..this gets Ludwig to smile..it's a small one..but hey..at least it's something..

Now..it's time for him to have some beer. Drink all these odd thoughts away..while he waits for japan..and while he waits by his phone. He wouldn't be able to work out..thinking about Italy..thinking he could try to contact him..so he'll stay here..

All these feelings will stop once he knows Italy is okay. He won't feel so weird..or sick..He'll be his normal self and he'll stop thinking about Italy. It's just because he's worried...

This feeling in his chest..is just concern when he thinks of Italy..

That's all it is...what else would it be?

* * *

"You can come in Japan." Britain says confidently..once he's completely ready. On the way here to this room he set up just for this meeting with his friend..He thought of nothing but what he's going to say. This could turn out really good or really, really bad. He has to play his cards right..Japan isn't stupid..but he's the great Britain. He can do anything. England crosses his legs..sits up straight..smiling from the table he's sitting at..as he watches the large doors to this room open..

Kiku walks in..his hands linked and hidden in front of him by his robe's sleeves. He walks straight..those large black eyes blank. That's the one thing Britain doesn't like about Japan. He can't read him. He can't get into his head. Japan was a good choice in a friend, he's very smart, Strong, and he isn't annoying. He's quiet..mostly listening to what he says when they hang out.

England observes Japan as he walks closer..the smile on his face hiding his dark intent. He likes to try to look for japan's weakness...or more so, likes to look for something that will make him crack. It's funny, his skin is so pale and flawless, his eye brows so thin..his black hair frames his face nicely..He looks clean, proper..He almost looks delicate..and if Britain didn't already know his strength, he would think he was weak. He's so quiet.._too quiet._

They say you should look for the good in people..but England always looks for the bad. He doesn't trust the good..you never know what could be a lie. He looks for something worth talking about..if him and japan ever stopped being friends, he wants to know his weakness. He wants to take him out.

Britain isn't cruel. He's smart. There's a reason he's always been alone. He doesn't trust anyone...not after...

"_You use to be great.._"America's words sound in his head..a image of Alfred standing over him..in his blue uniform..his army behind him..as Arthur kneels before him..exhausted..beaten..betrayed._._

England closes his eyes..and takes a deep breath._.He can't think about that now..no..He has bigger things to worry about. That's in the past. It's over._

"Hello Arthur." Japan takes his seat in front of England..he gives him a small smile as he unlinks his hands. "Thank you for inviting me over. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has, too long old chap." Britain returns the smile. "..We should spend more time together..but i'm sorry to say I didn't just invite you over to have tea.." _He really doesn't want to do this..He hasn't seen kiku in so long..It's rude he knows..but he needs Italy..so.._ "I.." He takes a deep breath. "I'm in some financial trouble. I've been able to pay my bills but I have no money left over for my people. We're running out of jobs and if this keeps up, my people will go bankrupted and I will fall." He locks eyes with Japan..kiku's face hasn't changed. " I"m terrible sorry japan..but could I burrow some money from you? I'll be sure to pay you back! I just need some money to get us going again.."

"I understand. I would be happy to help.." Japan takes a sip of tea. "But..could you tell me something first?"

"Yes of course." England sits up..He keeps his breathing in check..knowing most likely what's about to happen next.

"Why have you captured Italy?" Japan locks eyes with Britain..those dark, black eyes boring into his own..trying to see through him he knows. "Germany called me very upset. He told me you have stolen Italy and won't give him back. He also seems to think your treating him poorly. Is this true?"

"No! No of course not Japan. You see..Germany has it all wrong.." England slumps his shoulders..holding his head in his hands. "Ah..This is so embarrassing but..I won't lie to you Japan. Your my friend. One of my only friends..so here it goes.." England takes deep breaths..Kiku watching his movements carefully. "..It's true that I have Italy here but he isn't here against his will. You see japan..my economical problems aren't the only problems I have. I..I have a lot of problems..and Italy is helping me solve them. He understands this situation i'm in..and he's been so helpful so far. I don't treat him poorly. He has a nice room to stay in, and he cooks himself pasta. He is my guest here."

Arthur rubs his eyes. "It's been so hard...if not for Italy I don't know what I would do..I'm not keeping him for long..once this problem i'm having is solved, He'll leave to go back home."

"I see..is it okay if I ask what problem it is he's helping you with?" Japan tilts his head..he's still being cautious..Britain can tell.

"It's..It's.." England bows his head. "..I want to..be..a master chief..or at least learn to cook a bit better so I won't be made fun of all the time...You must think that's stupid of me but.." He wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes. "I want to be able to make my mum's scones just the way she made them..you know, before she died..I want her to look down from heaven..and be proud of her son." He smiles up at the ceiling..a tear falling down his face.

"O-Oh.." Japan frowns..He looks a little guilty now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you pain..I don't think it's stupid..and Italy is a excellent choice. He's a master at cooking pasta but he's quick to learn other styles. He makes a mean rice ball..and I only showed him once." Japan seems to be struggling to comfort Britain. "I am sure you don't have to cook good..for your mother to look down at you with pride. Though I don't believe in heaven, I believe that."

"T-thank you japan. Your such a nice friend." England sniffles, wiping his tear..on the inside..he's smirking evilly. _Ha! Kjku's a sap for tears and a good sob story! It's in the bag! He's a genius!_

"Hai..Though I am confused about one thing." Japan's face goes back to blank.._Damn it England can't read him!_ "If you are only having Italy as a guest as he helps you with this..then why does Germany think you captured him? Did you not let Ludwig know what you were doing? He's very worried..he sounded unwell when I spoke to him the other day, he seems to think something very different is going on between you and Italy."

"Ah..that's my fault." Britain shakes his head. "You see..I don't like Germany. I think he's a huge wanker so I decided to have some fun with him. I called, told him I captured Italy and he couldn't have him back. It was a good laugh..and I decided I would let him think I took Italy for a day or so..and then I would call him and explain..but what I didn't count on is that my phones would shut off..you see..i've been able to pay most of my bills..but it's gotten so much worse that now i've lost my phones because I can't pay the phone bill! I do feel bad about the whole thing with Germany though. Things have been so busy I haven't been able to write him a letter, to ease his worried heart." England is good..and he knows it. He knows his face is frowning..sincerity in his green eyes..when inside..he's smirking from ear to ear. He can play the game..

His poker face is killer. If he wants to hide something..he knows how to hide it..which is why it surprises him so much..that italy was able to see past his disguise,.

"I see.." Japan takes a sip of his tea..closing his eyes..He seems to be thinking about all he said..Japan opens his eyes..they're still blank. "I will help you Britain..i'll write you a check for as much as you think you need but first I would like to see Italy. I am not questioning you, but you see Germany asked me to make sure he's okay..and to take pictures for him. I doubt he will believe Italy is okay If I just tell him."

"Ah yes of course you can see him!" England smiles. "I'll go get him. I'm sure he would like to have tea with us."he stands up..keeping that smile on his lips..Yet He's growling on the inside. _Damn it! He was hoping japan wouldn't want to see Italy..He wants to take pictures too?..Well he'll make sure they make him and Italy look close..make Germany jealous, and fit with his story! Perfect..He just has to be careful..If Italy says he's been captured, or he's being held against his will.._

It's game over.

"Yes..I will come with you. I want to take a picture of where he's staying." Japan smiles slightly as he gets up. "I haven't seen Felicano in a while either..sadly I can't stay much longer. I want to talk to him and get some pictures before I leave..Germany's waiting for me. It took me so long to get here..Europe is so far away from home. After I see Italy I promise to write you a check."

"Thank you Japan." England smiles again..it's getting harder to hold his smile up.. "Let's go see him then..." Britain turns around..and starts walking..his mind already thinking of ways to make sure this turns out the way he wants it..

He's going to get that check of money from japan. He's going to keep Italy till America is his. He'll lie as much as he has to. No mater the consequences..

Great Britain Is keeping Italy.

No mater what.

* * *

"England's such a jerk." Italy frowns as he sits on England's green bed, pinching at the suit that's already bothering him. 'I haven't seen japan in forever and he's keeping me in here!" The Italian shakes his head..before he looks around..The only good thing about this is that England is gone and that he's not here to choke him with his tie, or be creepy. The more he stays here the more he learns about Britain..like how he has imaginary friends..

He's so bored just sitting here..There's nothing to do..

"_Remember Italy. Know your emery.."_ Germany's voice booms through his head..Italy remembering a day of training with him..those words make his eyes get wide..

_That's right. He needs to know his enemy..like Germany taught him too! Ludwig is smart and knows what he's doing..now to put what he's learn into action..and what better way to past the time with some snooping? Looking at other people's stuff is always fun!_

Italy leans down all the way..putting his hands on the floor to keep himself from falling, he looks under the bed..nothing. Italy looks around..and sees Britain has a small drawer next to his bed side. "Maybe this will have something.." Italy crawls over the bed..carefully..glancing at the door when he gets to the drawer..nothing happens so he opens the drawer and pulls out..a book?

" 'How to stay in the closet?'" Italy raises his eye brow at the book..that has a picture of a closet..and someone nailing himself in it. "Wow..he was really serious about keeping this secret.." Italy opens the book to a page out of curiosity. "..tip 34: work out." He reads..before he smiles. "See! I told him that! He doesn't need this book! I know more then any old book!" Italy puts it back into the drawer and closes it..feeling accomplished for telling Britain the same advice.

"Now..what else do you have in here.." Italy spends some time..going through Britain's dresser drawers..but all he finds is clothes..That's when his eyes fall on..a door. He doesn't know how he didn't notice it sooner..It's wooden..old looking..with a lock on it. Italy walks closer..and grabs the lock..He needs a key to get in this.._what would Britain be hiding that he has to lock away?..and isn't this his closet?_

Italy yawns..already getting bored with this. _There's nothing interesting in here! He already knows Britain's gay and he doesn't want to come out..there's nothing new about that. He's so bored and this __suit is really starting to bother him..Maybe he should watch some TV..He's getting kind of hungry too..When Britain comes back he'll ask for pasta..Spaghetti sounds so good right now..or maybe some pizza.._

Blue eyes flash through his mind..causing him to put a hand to his heart..at the slight pang he feels..He doesn't want to remember that dream..doesn't want to think that Ludwig really doesn't remember him..doesn't care about him.. Italy's been trying to get that glare out of his mind..trying to forget Ludwig's cruel words in his dream..He really needs to know it's a lie..that it's just a dream..

_Germany is his best friend..right?..He couldn't just..forget about him..right?.._

Italy whimpers..hugging himself as he walks over to the TV..He wants to forget about this..some mind numbing TV should do it. With that in mind, he turns on the TV, ready for it to take his mind somewhere else..somewhere more fun..and nice..and warm..

_Ludwig.._

"A dancing channel?" Italy can't help to blink at that.._England dances?_ No matter how hard Italy tries..he can't picture England doing any kind of dancing..It makes him giggle thinking of him doing the salsa dance this Spanish man is doing on the screen right now. Dancing is a lot of fun..it's a art, just like painting is. It's a work out really_..come to think of it, it's been forever since the last time he's danced! He's probably a bit rusty.._

Suddenly the salsa song stops..getting Italy to frown. _Aw..he was going to dance-_

"_Big man, when I talk, hear weh yuh fi do? Shut your mouth, listen close, weh we come fi do?_" A new set of dancers appears on the screen..with a new song..huh..Italy's never seen this kind of dancing before..he doesn't think he knows it..IT doesn't look so hard..They seem to be just moving their hips to this rap song..it looks fun! So..all he has to do is move like that..move his hips..shake his butt..This suit is getting hot on him as he gets up..starting to imitate the dancers on the screen..what is this dance called?..

"_Twerk it. Twerk it. Twerk it. "_ The song starts to repeat this over and over again..

_Hmm..twerking?_

* * *

"This is a very nice place." Japan looks around with those blank eyes..taking pictures here and there. "It's so very big!"

"Yes I had this built along time ago..when I was made of money." Britain grins..happy to brag about his past..when he was rich. When he was powerful..He still is but back then..Many feared him.

"_You use to be great.."_

..back then..he was great.  
England walks side by side with japan..keeping a close eye on him as they get upstairs..walking up to the top floor where his room is..where Italy is. "Fish and chips!" He yells suddenly, getting japan to tense and whip over..looking at him with his eyes slightly widen. England coughs into his hand and smiles. "Sorry..I haven't eaten since yesterday..i'm very hungry."

"oh..okay.." Japan frowns slightly..but goes back to looking around as they get on the top floor..He's taking a lot of pictures..

England leads japan right pass the room Italy is really staying in..not wanting kiku to see the bars on the windows..or to take a picture of it..that will be hard to explain..and to his relief, his guards are gone. They got his message. This is going fine..He just has to make it past this. He just has to get Italy not to mess up..

"It is very quiet around here.." Japan comments..taking pictures of some of the paintings on the wall they pass.

"it tends to be..when it's such a big place..and not that many here who fill it." His eyes get a far away look..but he quickly blinks it away...He smiles at japan as they come to a stop in front of his large doors. "This is where Italy is staying, you'll fine that everything is comfortable. You have my word. Nothing weird is going on here-" England opens the doors...Japan lifts his camera..and takes a picture as soon as it does..if japan knew what he would have just captured..He wouldn't have pressed the button on his camera.

Anything England was going to say..gets caught in his throat..his mouth opening in shock..at the sight before him.

"Yeah! Shake it! Twerk it!" Italy cheers..as he spins his suit's jacket above his head..like a cow boy would do with rope..He's naked except for the yellow boxers he's wearing. The small man's back to them..as he moves his hips, his boxers sinking in and moving with his ass as he pops his back out. His button half..is a yellow blur. "Wooo!"

England..slaps himself..making sure that this is really happening and it's not some fucked up hallucination..It's not. Italy is still dancing in front of him..his suit scattered everywhere..dancing in such a crude manner..Britain's mouth closes..his eye twitches..yet he knows his face is red. "Italy!"

"Ahh!" Italy jumps a foot off the ground..He whips around..his eyes wide..but when he sees it's England..he smiles. "Oh hey! You scared me! The way you yelled my name kind of reminded me of-"

"I don't care what it reminded you of! What in the bloody hell are you doing?! Having a seizure in your ass?-"

"No! It's called twerking and it's really fun! All the cool kids are doing it. It's dancing!" Italy beams..smiling at England like this isn't awkward. Like England didn't just walk in on him shaking his button in a provocative manner. Smiling at him like he's not just in his boxers right now..that are riding dangerously low he must add-

"I don't care what that was called! That was not dancing!" Britain growls when he looks away from Italy..to look at his suit on the floor. "and what the hell are you doing with your suit?! You don't sling it around like that! Your wrinkling it all up! Get dressed now! Get decent! We have japan here and i'm sure he doesn't appreciate this, right kiku?" England looks over at Japan..only to stop his rampage..

Japan is still holding the camera in front of his face..his finger frozen pushing the button in..He doesn't respond to what England said..

"um..japan?" Italy frowns..his and England's eyes get wide..as they watch Japan slowly tip back wards..he falls down on his back, the camera moving ..revealing his face..his eyes are closed..his face frozen in a state of shock. "Japan!"

"You idiot! Look what you've done to kiku!" England growls as he runs over to japan's side, he grabs him, trying to hold him up..He fans him..but the raven haired boy only makes a light gurgle sound in response. "You knocked him out with your ass seizure!"

"Ah japan i'm so sorry! I didn't know twerking was a weapon!" Italy runs so he's in front of japan and England.

"it's not a weapon moron! And put your suit on! This is unacceptable!" England growls..his eye twitching but his face is still warm..Japan is tpo much for him to hold up right now..so he sets the boy on his knees..he leans forward..saying up by leaning on England.

"I say it's a weapon if it can knock japan out like that! Wow!" Italy whistles..only to be grabbed by Britain..those green eyes on fire as he grabs the Italian by the neck, starting to shake him.

"You will put on your suit now and then help me get japan in bed! Thanks to you this has gotten awkward! When he wakes up you are to apologize and if he asks, you are here by your own will to help me cook got it? If you tell him the truth I will make your life a living hell you hear me? I have been good to you but I can be a devil. do you understand?" Britain's eyes turn dark..getting Italy to shake his head quickly.

"Got it..if i'm good..can I have pasta? I'm so hungry and all that twerking worked up my appetite!" Italy smiles when Britain lets go of him..England really doesn't get this guy..he's so bizarre..all he cares about is food..and who dances like that in the room of the enemy?! Italy doesn't' make sense..he must be retarded..he must have something wrong with him.

"yes.." England sighs in defeat at how this boy's brown eyes sparkle. " we will have lunch after all this Is over. Now get your suit on-"

"Okays!_" Itlay pants..he goes to grab his pants..only to trip over his own feet..he falls into Britain's arms..Arthur catches him..but with a price..his hands grab onto Italy's lower back..stopping them from falling..The Italian's face is mere inches from his own..his eyes wide.

"Sir is something wrong? We're hearing a lot of-" A troop walks in..the same one from this morning..his eyes get wide as he takes this in..

England's hands look as if their on Italy's ass rather then his back..The boy's faces are close together..but what makes it worse..is that japan is on his knees in front of England..his head resting on his thigh..making it look like something else entirely. "O-Oh sir i'm sorry i-"

"This is definably not how it looks like!" England screams out in frustration, pushing Italy away from him, and japan.

"Sir I promise it's fine if-"

"Go make us some more tea please!" England's smile twitches..The troop sees this and quickly leaves..not wanting to be a victim to his leaders rage.

"uh oh.." Italy frowns when England looks at him with that odd smile. "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't mean to trip!-"

"You idiot!" Britain roars out..before he tackles Italy. "Your lucky I don't need you or I would kill you for this!"

"waa don't hurt me!" Italy curls into himself..not putting up a fight as he hits the ground hard, great Britain on top of him. "I'm sure your troops wouldn't care that your gay! It's a normal thing now a days! I promise! Just take big brother France for example-"

"Don't you ever compare me to that wanker!" this gets Britain's eyebrow to twitch. "I don't wear a cape or prance around! I don't care if it's a normal thing now a days! I don't want it getting around!"

"Ah okay i'm sorry! I'll be more careful I promise..just don't hurt me..don't be mad." Italy puts his hands up..to protect himself from any blows Britain might throw at him..

but when..England sees that fear in his eyes..It gets all that anger..to go away..Those big eyes..how they shake..looking at him..pleading him..they remind him off..

"_I'm sorry Britain! I didn't mean to.." a little Alfred frowns as he looks at the vase pieces down by his feet. "Please don't be mad..I promise i'll be more careful.." his eyes look up at him..with that fear.._

"..It's okay.." England breathes out softly... getting Italy to stop freaking out..He looks up at Britain a bit surprised by his change of attitude. "just..stop being such an idiot alright?" He grumbles..but again it's not as hard as he wants it to be.

"I'll try as long as you don't hit me! And if you do hit me please not in the face! This is how I get all the ladies..even though i've never gotten that far with any of them but still!" Italy pouts at that..only to stop as he stares up at Britain. "..You know..you have that look in your eyes again.."

"Yeah..i was thinking of America..a moment in our past." England admits..still not able to get those blue eyes out of his head. "..In a way you remind me of him..with his clumsiness." He smiles to himself.

Italy stares up at him a moment..before he smiles. "You know, when you smile, your eyes twinkle, just a little bit..it's pretty. Like a emerald."

Britain's breath catches..He looks down at Italy..his eyes slightly widened.._that was..nice._ He feels something warm in him..his lips tugging up more.

"They're sparkling more!" Italy chuckles.. "I wish my eyes did that! That's so pretty!"

"maybe they do but you can't tell since you keep your eyes closed all the time like a tired old man." England finds himself..laughing..it's small but it's a laugh.._He can't be having fun with Italy..no..he's laughing at Italy. This is all this is.._

"_Don't let him fool you.."_ Fairy princess appears to his left..she starts whispering in his ear._ " He's using this nice routine to get your guard down."_

_His guard isn't down..and he's laughing at Italy there's no problem here._.but when Italy laughs at what he said..England closes his eyes and laughs with him..not under standing why this is so funny_..Wasn't __he just mad at him? When did that change? Though..he has to admit..this isn't so bad-_

"Sir I was wondering-" Another troop walks in..a different one..He takes in Britain on top of Italy.. "whoa."..He closes the door quickly.

England stares at where his troop was with wide eyes..before his eye brow twitches.

"You have to be kidding me! You idiot I told you to get dressed!" Britain starts choking Italy again..

And just like that all good feelings are gone. Now he just wants to strangle the pasta loving boy once again.

That was just a laugh shared. Nothing more.

Italy is annoying and useless. He would never let down his guard..

Feliciano is only his tool and he,great Britain, is his wielder..America his prize..

He will get his prize. No matter how many times his troops walk in on him in the most awkward positions..he will persevere on.

He will win.

All the while..Japan is still passed out on the floor..his eye slightly twitching..as England takes out his frustration on Italy..

poor kiku. He doesn't even know what hit him. Twerking is a powerful force if done right.

Twerk responsibility.

**Haha so here's chapter four. The whole twerking thing was for my sister who wanted that to happen for some reason. She's the main reason I update so quickly because she's always on me, asking if i've writen or please write some more so you have her to thank for quick updates.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It's always fun hearing what you guys have to say about what i've writen. So please review some more!**

**Till next time:)**


	5. The twinkle in his eyes

Japan groans..his eyes fluttering open, those black orbs look a bit unfocused as he glances around..they stop when they fall on a frowning Brit..and a smiling Italian.

"Ah Kiku are you okay?" England is sitting by him..his eye brows furrows..before he looks over at Italy giving him a dark look Japan can't see at this angle. "I believe Italy has something to say to you."

"I'm so sorry japan! I didn't mean to knock you out with my moves!..but they were good right?" Italy frowns at first..only to give the raven a derpy smile. "That was my first try! You should try it too some time guys, i'll tell ya it's so fun and-"

"Italy.." Britain cuts him off..trying to keep his friendly smile up..but it's twitching. "I'm sure japan wouldn't want to do something that made him pass out..right?" His eyes narrow.

"Oh.. Oh yeah! Anyway i'm really sorry japan! I'll twerk responsibly next time!" Italy starts to sweat from the looks England is giving him..already rubbing his neck, fearing he'll get the tie again.

"..What are you two talking about?" Japan sits up slowly..rubbing his head, a frown on his face as he takes in his surroundings..how he's laying on a bed..Italy standing in front of him, and Britain by his side.. "..What happened? Why am I in bed?..ow, my head hurts.." He groans slightly..rubbing the little knot on his forehead..from him falling and hitting it.

England and Italy exchange a glance..before Britain smiles at japan. "Ah you just randomly passed out so we laid you here."

"I-I did?" Japan's eyes widen, looking between the two.

"yeah! It was really weird! You just walked in, took one look at me and fell down! Am I that pretty?" Italy smiles at his Japanese friend, leaning closer.

"R-Really?" Japan frowns deeply, looking at England..he seems in distress. "I'm terribly sorry! How rude of me! I..I didn't think I was sick..I don't know what came over me.." He puts a hand on his forehead, checking for warmth.

"No, no! It's fine old chap, i'm just glad you're okay." England smiles at him, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah! You took a nasty fall." Italy leans close, looking at the knot on japan's forehead. "I am really sorry that I-"

"Ohh your tie looks a bit loose." Britain grabs Italy's tie and tightens it..making it look as a nice gesture..but he's really just getting the big mouthed country to stop talking...Japan thinks he just passed out..lets keep it that way.

Japan studies them for a moment..he looks around..and sees that his camera is resting by his side. He picks it up and silently takes a picture..the flash getting Britain to stop, both him and Italy looking at japan confused.

"You helping Italy with his tie will be a good picture to show Ludwig so he knows you're not treating him badly." Japan explains..turning so his legs are hanging off the bed, staring at the two with those blank eyes..He examines Italy's suit as the Italian messes with his tie once England lets him go..a uncomfortable smile on his face. "That suit is very fitting for you Italy.." Japan looks at England. "It also looks expensive..did you buy it for him?"

"Yes..it did cost some money..but nothing is too good for him. With him helping me with this..even though we use to be enemies..it touches my heart. I wanted to give him something that he could keep and think of me even when he leaves." Arthur ruffles Italy's hair in affectionate way, that smile on his face..Italy is looking at him with wide..confused eyes..but soon he tilts his head into England's touch and smiles..just from the feeling of it. _Britain can sure be nice sometimes_..but Italy knows it's just an act..England went all over the plan before japan woke up..how they would act as if they were really close..and that his story is that he's staying here to help Britain cook good so he can cook his mother's scones just like her. Italy can't help but to wonder how he can fake emotion so well..but his eyes..those green orbs..that's how Italy truly knows this affection is fake..yet there's a twinkle in his eyes that he doesn't understand.

"How could you afford it with your financial problems?" Kiku locks eyes with England.._He's testing him..That's okay._

England will past this test.

"ah you see, I had this suit already made for me..when are troubles weren't so bad. I shouldn't have done it but..I have a problem with suits you could say. I decided to give it to Italy..since when he saw it he so desperately wanted to try it on. It looks dashing on him as you see..I couldn't deny him of this suit." Britain chuckles. "He loves it so very much."

Italy can't help making a scoffing sound.._This suit is horrible! The top is too tight..he feels like he's wrapped in a oven right now! He wants to run around and be free! Not confined_..His scoff gets him a jab in the back from England, getting him to yelp. "Y-Yeah I love this suit..It's not stuffy at all!" Italy laughs nervously..Britain suppress the urge to face palm..

Italy is useless.

"Hai.." Japan gets up..and he smiles..any suspicion seems to leave him. "Can I get a picture of just you with your suit? Germany will be very pleased to see this. He can rest easy now-"

"Germany!" Italy suddenly gasps..as if he didn't hear japan mention him before. "These pictures are for Ludwig? That means he hasn't forgotten about me right?" Italy grabs japan by his shoulders and starts shaking him. "Pleasetellmehehasn'tforgottenaboutme! I know all I am is trouble but he's still my best friend right? Right?!" Italy shouts in japan's face..his eyes wide.

"Italy! Please calm down and speak slower! I can't understand you..and please don't shake me, you're making my head ache worse." Kiku groans, pulling Italy off of him..a uncomfortable frown on his face.

"Germany..Germany hasn't forgotten about me..has he?" Italy calms down to say this..he looks into japan's eyes..his are starting to shake..he's so afraid of what japan will say. "..He isn't mad at me is he?"

"Of course he hasn't forgotten about you Italy, where would you get a idea like that?" Japan's calm words..get Italy to straighten up..his eyes wide.

"I..Really?" Italy puts his hands together in hope..his brown eyes light up.

"Hai. He called me just the other day, sounding very upset. He's worried about you. He asked me to take pictures, wanting to make sure you're okay. I don't think he's mad..but he is upset you haven't contacted him. You should have told him about this, the poor guy thinks you have been kidnapped..He didn't sound well." Japan frowns thinking about it.

"Germany..Germany's worried about me!" Italy gasps again..his brown eyes so bright they're sparkling..his whole posture lifting up. "He still cares! I'm still his best friend! Oh japan i'm so happy! Now I know he still likes me! This is such a relief!" Italy throws his arms around Kiku in his happiness..too excited to think..

Only to get pushed off by japan..the raven taking steps back, his eyes wide..before they narrow only a bit. "Please don't do that."

"Oh yeah..personal space." Italy smiles sheepishly..he ends up giggling. "Sorry japan i'm just..so happy! You don't even know! This calls for a celebration! How about some pasta?" He gushes..his smile from ear to ear. _His dream was wrong! Germany's worried about him! He even called japan to make sure he's okay!_

"Maybe some other time Italy." Japan gives him a small smile as he lifts up the camera. "I can't stay much longer. I would like to take a couple of pictures of you for him..Germany's waiting for me to give him the news. Oh, and I know the phones are out..but could you write him a note? And I can give it to him when I see him. It sounds like he really needs to communicate with you in some way. "

"Yeah i'll write a note!" Italy's eyes light up at the idea..and when japan holds up the camera..Italy does a pose, poking his hip out slightly, holding his hand in a peace sign..a smile on his face..He's happy. He doesn't have anything to be sad about...Germany hasn't forgotten him..and Italy is going to get out of this mess by himself..

_A note?._.England's smile falters as he watches japan take picture after picture..some of Italy, then he starts taking pictures of the room..asking Italy if this is where he Is staying..and the Italian nods.._good..He's not that much of an idiot..but a note? Italy could write anything in it to Germany!..but since it's a note..he could read over it..and make sure it's okay before japan takes it..yes.._

"Yay! I'll go write him a note now! This is so great! I'm so happy I could stomach your food Britain..well maybe!" Italy runs over to the other side of his bed..and opens his drawer there. Britain's eyes widen in alarm..as Italy pulls out some paper and a pen._ How In the hell did he know that was there? Has be been snooping in his room?!_ " Germany, Germany is my best friend and he still likes me even though I suck ass! Yahoo!~" Italy cheers as he finds a spot on the floor..He lays down, humming to himself..he starts to write on the piece of paper.

England watches him..trying to hide how nervous he's getting..H_e doesn't think japan would read it, he's not like that..but what if Italy writes how he's been lying this whole time?..or all the times he's choked him? In his defense Feliciano deserved it! _

"He's probably writing all about your secret.." Fairy princess appears..whispering in his ear, her wings flapping lightly. "Look at him..laughing it up in his mind as he writes about your feelings for America.."

"He..He wouldn't.." Britain mumbles to himself..his eyes starting to get wide..his smile falling.

"He would. He's probably writing about how lame you are, about your money problems and how you actually excepted his offer of helping you with America!" She smirks..as England's face starts to get flushed in anger.

_The little shit! England bets he is saying horrible things about him, telling Germany all about how he's held captive here..He bets he's telling him how creepy he is, how cruel he is!_ England grips his fist..trying to stop himself from going over there and ripping the paper from Italy right now..His green, fiery orbs watch as Italy smiles to himself..humming as he keeps writing.._He looks so happy.._

"He's happily writing about how much of a douche bag you are." The fair princess whispers..before she fades away.

_That's it._

"Um japan.." England smiles nervously..pulling at his collar to get some air..The suit becoming a oven from the heat of his anger. "While you're waiting for Italy, wouldn't you like to take some more pictures around my home?"

"Hai, I would enjoy that." Japan smiles. "I haven't seen much of your place, and it's very nice."

"Ah yes, why don't you walk down the hallway, and if you go through the door at the end of it, there's a library."

"Oh a library!" Japan seems excited now..He grips his camera as he walks out of the room..

As soon as he's out..England lets his anger show in his expression..those hard, green orbs locking onto Italy..who seems to be unaware of the raising temperature in the room as he keeps writing the note..

"Done!" Italy suddenly cheers, standing up quickly, a smile on his face-

Britain rips the note from his hands. "Okay then! Let's just see what you wrote! I will not be a laughing stock Italy, I see right through you! You want to have a good laugh with Germany? Well i'm going to be the one that's laughing!" Italy looks at him confused..as England starts to read the note..Italy doesn't try to fight him for it...England scans the words ferociously..that fire in his eyes..but slowly..that fire dies down..his eyes stop moving so fast..till finally..all that anger leaves his face..his expression fallen..as he looks at Italy with wide eyes..He looks back down..rereading it slowly..just to make sure he's not reading this wrong..

"_Hey Germany! You don't know how happy I am to hear that you're worried about me! I had this horrible nightmare yesterday that you forgot me! Please don't ever forget me..I couldn't stand that...I know I always get into trouble..but this time..i'm working things all out on my own! Pretty surprising huh? I'm sorry about making you worry even though it makes me happy! I'll be back sooner then you know it! England really isn't' that bad, he lets me cook pasta here but after tasting some of his food, i'm missing your sausages! Sorry about training Ludwig..I know we were suppose to a couple of days ago..i'm just so happy you haven't forgotten about me! Everything's fine here. England isn't scary like he was in world war 2! though he acts a little crazy sometimes, I would too if my food tasted so bad!..but besides the food, its' nice here. I feel important! It's like I'm the boss now Germany, and i'm_ _training Britain to get what he wants! It's different but I think I kind of like it! Oh! And I learned some new dance moves! It's called twerking and it's so much fun!..well, I got to go.. Don't worry about me too much!..i'm going to make your proud of me Germany._

_love your pal Italy!"_

"..Oh..i'm sorry..I thought.." Britain frowns..before handing the note back to Italy, his face flushed only slightly in embarrassment.

"You thought what?" Italy tilts his head more, taking the note.

"well..I certainly thought you were going to trash talk me a bit more then that." England coughs into this hand.

"What else would I say? There's not much to put bad about you on here.." Italy smiles.

"What do you mean? I kidnapped you and i'm getting you to lie about it! I'm cruel and selfish! You could have put that!" England fums now..like he's mad Italy was too kind in his note.

"I think everyone is selfish in their own way." Italy looks down at his note and smiles. "..You might have captured me..you might be holding me against my will, but maybe..this is just what I need. You're helping me, just as much as I'm helping you..and you give me pasta and a warm bed.." Italy closes his eyes in his smile. "So what do I have to complain about? You want America and I want Germany to be proud of me! We both want things..so maybe we're both selfish!..I also wouldn't want to tell Germany you captured me anyway.." Italy looks down to the ground. "I know his patience with me is getting thin..I'm annoying him, stressing him out..I don't' want to do that anymore. I want him to always be my friend..so to do that, I need to stop being so dependent on him right?..then he'll be proud?" It sounds like Italy's talking more to himself then to Britain.

England stares at him with those green orbs..his face fallen..he's surprised that Italy wasn't writing horrible things about him..even more surprised at his words..and that far away look in his eyes.._maybe there's more to this guy then just pasta and sleeping..He seems to depend on Germany a lot..not just in battle, but mentally. He worries a lot over him..wanting to make him proud, worried that Germany's forgotten about him._.England can't explain this feeling at how Italy talks about him..like he isn't the bad guy. Like he's not the one forcing him to do this..it's just..he's just..

"I'm back. The library was very nice. I've never seen so many books!" Japan walks back into the room..his black eyes brighter..his camera still out..This snaps England out of his thoughts, he turns and offers japan a smile.

"Yes, if you noticed a lot of them are very old, yellow in the pages. That's because I keep all my things..I like to look at my history, keep it alive."

"Japan! Japan! I'm done with the note!" Italy skips over to japan..holding out the folded paper to him, his face bright...his smile back like he wasn't just looking to the ground..talking about something deep. "I tried writing neater this time!"

"Good. Germany will be very pleased with this." Japan smiles, taking the note. "This should ease him. I'll be sure to tell him your story and show him the pictures. Now for you Britain.." Kiku pulls out a check book. "How much do you need?"

England flushes..He glances at Italy..before he leans in to japan and whispers something in his ear..Japan nods..before writing something down. He rips the check out and gives it to Britain. "Thank you so much for this japan. I don't know what I would do without you."_ He knew befriending him would come in handy!_

"Hai..just pay me back as you can." Japan looks back at Italy. "I have to go now.." Japan walks so he's right in front of Italy..Italy tilts his head..confused..but then.. "Are you sure you're okay?" Japan whispers..those black eyes locking onto his..

This is it..Italy could tell the truth..could say he isn't. He could expose Britain for what he is..but then..the whole point of this would be a failure right?..He needs to get himself out of this! If he leans on japan..he's just doing the same thing but not with Ludwig! He needs to learn to be more independent..even though everything in him is screaming just to tell japan, to stop all this madness..

He misses Ludwig. He misses him so much. To his loud booming voice, to his rough jabs if he does something wrong, to that rare smile he has, to the warmth and safety of his arms. He wants to go home, wants to go back to him..

"_..it is very annoying that I can't get a break from him. He's like a child, always clinging to me, always needing protection...I have to watch him 24-7 or he'll end up getting hurt, or captured!"_

"No..everything's fine." Italy smiles at japan..He can't. He doesn't want Germany to feel that way..like he has to watch him all the time..He doesn't want to prove his words right..he wants to surprise him..

He wants to make him proud.

"Okay." Japan nods before looking over at England. "Thank you for having me and letting me see Italy. I'm glad this whole thing has been solved."

"Yes it was a horrible misunderstanding." Britain shakes his head.

"With the money I gave you, you should pay your phone bill..and let Italy call Germany. I'm sure Ludwig would like that."

At japan's words..Italy looks at Britain with hope in his eyes..

"yes..i'll be sure to do that." Britain forces his smile. "Phillip!" a troop comes in. "Please see japan out."

"Good bye japan! Come back again some time! It was nice seeing you again!" Italy cheers, waving at japan as he walks out..Kiku gives him a smile and a wave.

"Hai, it's been too long. Maybe after this we could get the old axis powers together..just for old times sake."

"Yeah! Sounds good! I'll make the lunch!" Italy punches the air, already looking forward to it..

Japan nods..his smile growing just a bit..before he leaves with England's troop..the door shutting behind him. " Wow..japan is so cool! So chill and relaxed!" Italy looks over at England..only to see him staring at the check in his hands..his eyes wide..his eye brow twitching slightly. "is something wrong?" Italy frowns getting closer.

"It's a lot of money.." Britain holds the check at different angles.

"Isn't' that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I was just thinking about..how long it's going to take me to pay this off. " Britain sighs and shakes his head. "It can't be helped.." He puts the check in his pocket. "I'm going to go sort this money out. Stay in here and please, when I come back, have your clothes on. When I come back I want to do the next step in my training so think of what that will be."

"Hmm okay! But can I get pasta first!" Italy raises his hand..like he's in school, waiting to be called on.

"Sure, I will get my troops to escort you to the kitchen where you can make your lunch." England watches as Italy cheers..drool starting to fall down his chin..He beams at him..those eyes so bright.

"Yay pasta~" He chuckles..England can't explain how he's feeling._.is it annoyance? Maybe. It's because Italy seems so happy..he shouldn't be. He shouldn't say nice things about him. He shouldn't be smiling, and cheering like this is some sort of amusement park! He shouldn't be looking at him like that! He's his enemy.._

He just doesn't understand him.

"Right..i'm going to go now." England turns..ready to get away from him..that smile of Italy's is getting on his nerves. He's only annoyed. Nothing else.

"Wait!" Italy's call..gets him to pause. England turns to look at him, with his eye brow raise. "What's in that door over there? I saw it and I can't help to be curious!" Italy points at _that_ door._.his_ door..

Britain flinches..before his eyes burn with bright flames..getting Italy's smile to fall..he whimpers and curls into himself..protecting his neck.

"It's nothing." England says with enough darkness..making sure Italy gets the hint. He doesn't want to talk about _that_ door. It's _his_ door. _His_ secret.

"O-Oh okay.." Italy fiddles with his fingers..watches as England starts to leave again. "..Um Britain?"

"..Yes?" England breathes out of his nose..before looking back at him.

"..Do you think I could..talk to Ludwig..sometime on the phone?" Italy rocks back and forth on his tip toes..giving Britain a hopeful smile.

"..We'll see. Now leave me alone..and stop looking like that. So stupid ." Britain fums.._yeah..that will show him. He's cruel. He isn't nice. Italy needs to stop acting like this. He's the enemy. Italy should treat him like one._

"Well it's hard not to look stupid in this suit!" Italy chuckles..

"Are you insulting my style?!" Britain puffs up his chest.

"No! No way am I! This suit is awesome andnotoutofstyleatall!" Italy yelps..hiding under the bed.

"Get out from under there idiot! You'll get your suit dirty!" England's eye twitches as he marches so he's standing in front of the bed.

"waa are you going to hurt me? I think you're giving me a bruise on my neck and that's not attractive!" Italy whines under the bed.

"If you don't get out from there i'll give you more then a bruise on your neck!" England gets on his knees..Italy squeaks and turns around..trying to crawl away from England so he can't get him. "Oh no you don't!" England grabs Italy by his ankles..He starts to pull him out, Italy clawing at the ground. "This suit is expensive and you're messing it up!"

"Ahh don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Italy struggles..but with one final tug, he comes out from under the bed. Italy closes his eyes..being turned so he's on his back..He holds his hands up defensively..waiting for the blows to come..

He feels a strong pressure on his arm..before he's pulled up..till he's standing again. Italy then feels..England patting his chest. Confused..Italy opens his eyes..seeing England is just brushing off his suit..he's not hitting him..or choking him.

"idiot.." England growls..but for some reason..it's not mean. At least not to Italy..England takes steps back..and walks out of the room. "My troops will be here for you shortly."

Then he's gone..Italy stares after him confused..h_e thought for sure Britain was going to hurt him!..but he didn't..His eyes had changed too..hmm..maybe he did something that reminded him of America?_ Italy glances at the door with the lock on it..he feels his curiosity..get stronger..the look in England's eyes when he brought it up..

_He's hiding something. And he must be hiding something big..maybe..he keeps the key in his room some where?_..With that, Italy starts to look around for the key..He doesn't have any luck. He finds..something interesting though in a large brown dresser against the wall by the door..a girl's nursing out fit? Oh wow he didn't know Britain liked to dress up!..like a girl..hmm

He wonders if he has any other fun outfits around here..he doesn't get to look much longer before the troops show up. All thoughts of finding the key leave him..and he cheers

"Pasta!~"

It's both his love and his weakness.

* * *

"Ah..finally." Britain sits back in his seat..smiling tiredly at all the paper work in front of him..He was able to finish in mere hours..points for him. With japan's money he's able to pay his bills and so much more. _Maybe he'll build a new haberdashery?..Or a new bakery? Something that will give his people more jobs..hmm..He'll think off all that later._ His mind is already feeling crammed. England sighs and rubs his temples..trying to sooth his head ache..

Speaking of head aches..what is he going to do about Italy? He knows he's here so England can win America..but for some reason it really bothers him this boy's attitude. He shouldn't be this carefree..He shouldn't be treating him so nicely, he should at least show some contempt!..but he doesn't. It bother's him. There is something wrong with italy..all this good will must be an act..maybe this whole idiot thing..is just an act and he's smart?..He's hiding something..that England is for certain...

Britain heard..japan ask Italy if everything was okay. He remembers..the fear he felt then..thinking to himself it's all over..he couldn't stop Italy from saying the truth..with out seeming suspicious..He felt his chest turn hallow..a fear for his country falling..a fear for _himself_ falling..and by the words of this weak country..but..

Italy lied. He didn't have to. He could have been free..but he lied._ Why? What is wrong with him?..it's just..doesn't he want to leave? Doesn't he know they are enemies? Has he forgotten?_ Britain grips his pencil_..Italy must be planning something big against him..That is the only explanation..Italy can't be this nice, his naive, this trusting! ._.

When England yanked Italy out of the bed..he had all the intention of hurting him..or making him see that he isn't a good guy, that he made a terrible mistake lying to japan..that he's wrong about him..but when he saw those big, child-like eyes..he couldn't do it. It's just because he reminds him of young America..It's not because it's Italy. Italy is just his head ache..Britain wonders how germane hasn't gone insane yet from having such an odd ally.

The phone rings..cutting off Britain's thoughts of Feliciano. Not that he's complaining. He yawns as he gets up from his chair..He stretches a bit..before he walks over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"_Dude Britain! It's me!"_ A loud voice booms on the other line, getting England to move his ear away from the phone..wincing..but his eyes light up.

"Oh hey America, must you be so loud?" Britain groans, as he rubs his eyes.

"_What? I'm not loud!"_ He shouts. "_What's wrong with you? You sound tired dude."_

"Yeah..I just finished some work. It's been a long day you could say. "Britain sighs..

"_How's things with Italy? You get what you want out of him yet?"_ America sounds amused.

"No.." Britain thinks of this boy's ocean blue eyes. "..Not yet."

"_Oh alright but we're still chilling tomorrow right? You better not try to get out of this! Then i'll know you're just ditching me!"_ America sounds like he's pouting..this gets Britain to blush.

"..No, you're still coming over tomorrow-"

"Great! Holy shit dude I got like the scariest movies ever! And we're going to watch them all like bad asses! I'm so excited man! I'm going to bring like so many boxes of 'mike and ike' because damn you can't watch movies with out them! Hell, we can order a pizza too! This is going to rock!" Alfred goes on..He really does seem happy about this..it gets Britain's blush to brighten..

_Is he this happy..because he's doing it with him?..or because he's just getting to do it?_

"_Dude I bet you're going to piss your pants! With the lights off and then all the scary loud noises and..monsters..and blood..and ghosts.."_America's voice seems to get quieter..he seems afraid.

"_AH hold me Britain!" He sees America tackle him in a hug..burying his head in his chest._.

England's face lights on fire..he wants that. He wants that so much..but with his heart beating so much just thinking about it would he give himself away?..And how can he hold America?..without seeming..gay?

"You sound like you're getting scared America." Britain smirks.

"_Pssh you wish! so..tomorrow at seven? Seven's the perfect time for scary movies! Make sure to have some curtains in your room. I want it dark as shit!"_ America cheers. _"..And Britain?"_

"Yes America?" England perks up..the way Alfred said his name..got his heart to skip a beat..so sweat..so softly.

"_Uh..nah it's nothing.."_ America laughs it off. "I'll see you tomorrow alright dude? I can't believe you're finally having me over! This is awesome! See ya!"

"Bye.." Britain can't help to feel disappointed when he hears the dial tone..America hung up.._but what was he going to say? He certainly was going to say something..so why did he stop?_

Alright he needs Italy and he needs him now. He can't be this blushing mess when America comes over..He needs to keep himself in check..He needs help.

Britain ignores how his stomach growls..He's hungry..but he doesn't have time for that. He leaves his office and makes his way back to his room..knowing Italy is still there. He rubs his cheeks to get rid of his blush..Damn it..it's hard to control it now..hearing his voice..thinking of tomorrow..thinking of America jumping into his arms..his face close to his..the glow of the TV lighting up his lips in the darkness-

Now's not the time.

England gestures for the guards to get away from his door..so he can get through. "Italy we have a problem!" He slams the door behind him so his troops won't be nosy. Italy tenses, whipping his head over to look at him from the bed..when he sees it's him, he smiles.

"Oh hey Britain! Are you hungry? I made you some spaghetti!" Italy chimes..gesturing to the plate next to him..He has his own plate in his lap..If Britain had to guess, he would say this might be his seconds..or thirds.

"There's no time for that! America's...you made me lunch?" Britain starts to go off..only to stop..when he takes in the plate of spaghetti..nicely prepared..He looks at Italy who smiles at him.

"yeah! I figured you would be hungry too!"

"Ah..well that was nice of you.." England's stomach growls..getting him to walk towards Italy..his eyes on the plate of spaghetti..his mouth watering..half way there..it hits him. _Why would Italy be so nice? No..he bets he poisoned this! That's it! That's why he would make him food! The sneaky bastard!_ England stops in front of Italy..his eyes narrowing..getting Italy to frown.

"What's wrong? Don't you like spaghetti?"

"oh I like spaghetti.." England picks up the plate..Italy watches as he walks over to a trash can in his room.. " I don't like poison though!" Britain roars..before he throws all the spaghetti in the trash.

"No! My pasta!" Italy watches him with wide, hurt eyes. "Why'd you do that? What did pasta ever do to you!"

"It's not the pasta, it's you Italy! Don't think you have me fooled! I know you were trying to poison me just then!" England fumes, his eyes narrowed so much.

"What? I wasn't trying to poison you! What are you talking about?" Italy frowns now in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me! Why else would you make me food so well prepared? You're trying to get rid of me, death by pasta, I must say it has a ring to it, but i'm not going to fall for your tricks Italy!"

"..You really don't trust me that much that you think I would poison your food?" Italy blinks. "Where would I get the poison? I wouldn't have that stuff on me! That's scary!"

"I know you tried to poison me! No one is that nice as to make food for the enemy! Cut this innocent act. I see right through you!" England pants..gripping his fist..Italy's trying to take him for a fool..He'll show him. He'll show him not to mess with the great Britain.

Italy stares at him with wide, guilty eyes..or that's how England sees it. He smirks at him..knowing he has Italy right where he wants him..but then..the Italian's eyes..droop..he looks..sad. "Such a waste of perfectly good pasta.." England winces when his stomach growls loudly. "..and you're hungry.." Italy looks down at his plate of food..before he takes his fork and spins some noddles on it..England watches as he puts the food into his mouth..and eats it in front of him._.this bastard! Now he's trying to torture him with eating his food in a taunting way! He was right about Italy all along! He's an evil wanker-_

"Here you go." Italy holds out the plate towards Britain..getting his smirk to fall..he stares at the plate..

"What?" Britain looks at him confused.

"You're hungry and this is like my..fifth plate. Take it...you saw I took a bite of it so you know it's not poisoned." Italy looks down for a moment..before looking up at him. "I wouldn't poison you England and I would never put anything bad in pasta! That's..that's worse then any crime! I don't know what I did to get you so worked up..but take my pasta..I think your hunger is going to your head."

"..You would give me your food..even after I just threw away the other batch?" England raises his eye brow. "You're joking. You're just teasing me, you-"

Italy..places the plate in his hands..giving him a soft smile. "It's yours. You should really trust people more..not everyone is out to get you..and even if they are, most aren't as bad as they seem. I've learn this throughout my life. I use to be terrified of this boy..I thought he wanted to hurt me, he always chased me..and one time..I couldn't run. He caught me..and instead of hurt..he gave me food. You never know..but I think life would be so much scarier..if you couldn't trust anyone.." Italy points a finger at himself. "Even a weak country like me! I'm a pasta lover, not a pasta killer!"

"I.." England frowns..looking down at the plate of pasta in his hands._.He knows he has a problem with trust..it's just..hard. After the whole thing with America._.Staring at the pasta..then back at Italy..he feels his face heat up in shame. Italy wasn't trying to poison him..He was just trying to give him lunch..and now he's given him his. "..Oh dear..I feel like an ass."

"That's because you are one!" Italy chimes..but when England glares at him..Italy gives him a playful grin..some how this grin tells him more then if Italy said it. Italy isn't mad at him, or even upset about this.. "Now sit down and enjoy your pasta! It can't be comfortable just standing like that!"

England reluctantly sits down next to Italy..his hunger getting the best of him. He twirls the fork, getting noodle on it before he eats it. It's..good. So much favor..he almost groans. He suppresses it and with all his will power he eats slowly..even when he has the urge to just eat the whole thing in one gulp.

"Good?" Italy tilts his head, that smile still there.

"..Yes..thank you.." He swallows, licking his lips..He glances over at Italy..giving him a small smile...the smile isn't even forced..it just came to him. It's a real smile...this gets his face to fall in shock...he quickly goes back to eating his spaghetti..trying not to think about it.

"You're welcome!" Feliciano chuckles. "So England, you said we have a problem? What is it?"

"Oh!" _He can't believe he forgot so quickly!_ Britain swallows his food..before placing his plate by his side. He takes out a rag from his pocket, and pats his lips to get rid of any mess. "Yes..well.." He coughs in his hand. "..America called me..to tell me how excited he is for tomorrow."

"Well that's great! What's bad about that?"

"The whole time he was talking..I was blushing viciously! My heart started beating faster just thinking about the possibility of America jumping into my arms! What if I mess up tomorrow? Or if I get too excited and put my hands some where I shouldn't when he jumps on me? Just thinking about it gets me light headed.." England blushes..yet for some reason..he doesn't feel embarrassed talking to Italy about these things..it's a good thing too.

"Wow..." Italy stares at him for a moment..before he smiles. "No need to be so nervous! You've known America for a long time right?"

"..Yes."

"He's your friend right?"

"..I suppose he is."

"Then don't be so scared! Trust in me and I'll get you ready for the date tomorrow..now..let me think.." Italy cross his arms..his eye brows scrunching..he seems to be straining..before he snaps his fingers. "I got it!" Italy get up and skips over to his..dresser? He opens it up and starts digging in it.

"What are you doing?" England gets up in alarm when he sees where Italy is digging into.

"looking in your costume drawer! I saw something in here and..ah!" Italy makes a delighted sound..as he pulls out something..and puts it on his face. "You have a lot of costumes in here, you like to dress up?"

"N-No! How the bloody hell did you know about that?!" Arthur's face gets so dark..his blush reaching his ears.

"oh I got bored so I looked around your room!-"

"You went snooping around my room?!" England's eye twitches. "How dare you!"

"Hey! If I didn't I wouldn't have seen these!" Italy turns around..pointing at..the glasses on his face. "What do you think?" Italy shakes his hair a little. "I look like America right?"

Britain takes in Italy..his brown hair and eyes..the only thing different about him is the glasses. "No. Not at all."

"Well i'll look like him in the dark! We're going to practice for tomorrow okay? So I want you to treat me as if i'm America!"

"..Treat you as America?..won't that be award?" Britain crosses his arms..he can't help to raises his eye brow..when Italy straightens himself up, walking towards him with his chest puffed out, determination in his eyes.

"Of course not dude! So lets get to watching these scary movies because they are so kick ass!" Italy puts his hands on his hips..in a hero fashion.

"..Italy what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being America! Now play along!" Italy whispers harshly before he puts his hands back on his hips. "Dude Britain i'm so hungry! Now lets watch the movies!"

"..Okay if you say so..'America'" England scoffs..but he can't help to chuckle inwardly at how Italy is trying to act like America..He's getting the voice pretty good.

"Turn the TV on and i'll get the lights like the hero I am!" Italy marches over towards the door..England watches him..watching him in amusement..before he turns on the TV..he changes it when he sees it's on the dancing channel. England sits on the bed..as Italy turns off the lights..He hears scuffling..then the bed denting in as Italy sits next to him. England looks over at him..only to gasp..in the dark..all he can see is the rim of the glasses..he really does look like America..in the dark.. "Now remember..i'm America. Do what you want and if I think it's a bad move, i'll tell you." Italy speaks normally..before he looks at the TV. "Hey Britain doesn't that chick look like France?" He goes back to acting like America.

"more like France looks like that chick." England scoffs as he looks at the blonde haired girl on the screen talking about make up. Italy makes a snort of laughter..

Then it gets quiet..awkward silence.._oh no..he doesn't want this happening with America..he can already feel the anxiety..he needs to do something witty..um._.

"AH!" Italy suddenly shouts in fright..and jumps on England, hugging him tightly.

"Italy what the hell are you doing?!" England tenses, trying to push him off.

"i'm America remember? We're practicing for when this would happen! So don't push me off, treat me like him! America has jumped into your arms, he's scared. What do you do?" Italy trembles..as if he's really scared..

_Alfred's in his arms..he's scared._. hesitatingly..England wraps his arms around Italy..he doesn't pull him closer..just keeps his arms around his shoulders..

"You're being too stiff! Hold America like you want to!"

England takes a deep breath..he pulls Italy closer to him..feeling his chest against his own..

"Comfort America!"

England lightly starts to rub Italy's shoulders soothingly..comfort him..England lets his body relax more..Italy sinking more into him.

"Hold him like you really are going to protect him!"

England closes his eyes..before he pushes Italy's head in his chest..his other hand rubs lower down his arm..before he grips his ribs..pulling him closer..Italy's shaking slowly starts to die..and he nuzzles into his chest.

"..Did I..do it right?" England whispers to him..he can feel Italy's warmth..and his breath on his face as he gets up.

"Yup! That was perfect! Just do that and don't be stiff! If you're stiff you make it awkward remember that!" Italy chimes back to himself. He gets off the bed and turns on the lights..beaming at England.

"right.." England sighs..he actually feels..a bit better about this now..He knows how to hold America..he just has to remember Italy's words.

"Now it's about time you started making that lasagna for America! I"m telling you, your going to impress him tomorrow! He won't know what hit him." Italy chuckles as he walks over to the drawer..and puts back the glasses.

"Yeah..well I hope so." England frowns slightly, watching italy..is it guilt he feels for early? no. He doesn't understand how this boy can frustrate him so much. One minute he's okay with him, the next he wants to strangle him to death..but now he doesn't know what he wants to do with him. "I don't know if I remember all the steps.." England admits.

"No worries! If you want i'll help you! I won't touch any of it because this is your love your giving to America." Italy turns around..that goofy smile on his lips..

"..." England stares at him a moment..before he narrows his eyes. "If you tell anyone about what's in that drawer..!" He trails off in his threat, pulling at his tie, letting Italy what's up.

"I won't, I won't! Jeez it's not that bad. It's fun dressing up in costumes! Maybe we could play dress up together sometime!" He chimes..like that's not awkward at all.

"Have you gone mad!" Britain glares..yet he can't help feel embarrassed. "No-"

"What's wrong? I'm not judging you! I think your outfits are cool! What do you do in them?" Italy tilts his head..he doesn't seem to be making fun of him for this..he just seems curious..

"Well..I use usually play with my magical friends..we just uh..do..awesome stuff..yeah." England hates how red his face is._.this is another secret he didn't want any one to know! This is ridiculous! Italy keeps finding dirt on him..and he has nothing on Italy except he's weak!..he has to change that..he has to get into his head.._

"Do you guys play house?" Italy digs into the drawer..bring out a maid's out fit.

"T-That one was a stupid gift from France." Britain grumbles as he rips it out of Italy's hold and puts it back into the drawer.

"Then why'd you keep it?" Italy tilts his head, getting England to tense.

"Don't question me idiot!" Arthur smacks him over the head, getting Italy to whimper.

"Okay okay!..but what do you play..ohh! You have a witch's costume!" Italy perks up..as he takes out a purple robe and a wand..

England's eyes glint with something.. "You like witches?"

"Sure!" Italy points the wand at Britain. "boom! I got you with my pasta powers and now you're a noodle!"

"Oh yeah?" Britain takes out a costume..with a wand..his green eyes lighting up with fire..a smirk on his face. "I except your challenge! I counter your pasta attack with a freeze attack!"

"AH no! My frozen meat balls!" Italy falls to his knees, panting as if that actually hurt him.

"Hahah yes!" England's eyes light in dark glee. "..Let's see how much of a witch you are." He throws a costume at Italy..

Let the battle of dorks begin.

* * *

"This guy keeps calling.." Phillip groans as he walks down the hallway towards Britain's room..He hates to keep bothering him..especially since it seems he has a..new boy toy. This time he won't make the same mistake. He doesn't want to keep embarrassing his captain..So he'll just peak in..and if something weird is going on..he'll just leave..right.

With that in mind..He takes a deep breath when he gets to the door.._here it goes_..he reaches out..and cracks the door open, peering into the room.

...Phillip..doesn't know what the hell he's looking at.

"Pasta! Pasta everywhere! It's raining down like a beautiful miracle!" Italy twirls on his heel..the purple dress he's wearing sways around his hips as he waves a wand around above his head...a smile on his face.

"Stop using that same attack you pasta fiend! What are you going to do? Kill me by carbs?" England scoffs..a smirk on his lips..He's wearing..a red dress..a wand in his hand..and..fox ears on his head? "I use my out of date spell! Now your pasta is nothing but mush."

"Nooooo! That's it! Pasta in your face!" Italy growls, pointing his wand at Britain's face..

"Ahh! My eyes! It's in my eyes!" England covers his face, crying out, stumbling back. "ahh the meaty sauce is burning my eyes!"

"Yahoo! Don't underestimate the power of pasta! Now to finish you off with my tomato boulder spell!" Italy lifts up his wand..his dress lifting up so you can see his smooth, tan caffs.

"I don't think so! Stay back!" Britain hisses as he points his wand at Italy. "Strong wind spell!"

"Ah it's so windy!" Italy falls back..hitting the ground on his side.

"Ha..i'm tired of you pasta witch..you think you can just come around here and try to take my title? I don't think so! I will destroy you with my grand attack!" Britain walks closer to Italy..he starts making whooshing sounds..as he moves his wand like he's stirring a pot.

"No..No you can't mean.." Italy forces himself up..a frown on his face.

"oh I mean..i'll rot all of your tomatoes! With out tomatoes you can't have pasta!-"

"NOO! Have mercy!"

Phillip blinks..watching as Britain..his boss..starts doing a dance..in a dress..waving a wand around..and Italy on the ground..putting his hands together as if to beg..

He silently closes the door..and walks away..

_They don't pay him enough for this._

* * *

"Wow.." Italy pants as he buttons up the last of his suit's jacket..still giggling. "That was a lot of fun! I didn't know dancing around in a dress and waving around a wand could make your feel so fantastic! I had so much pasta power!"

"You did good for a amateur." Britain scoffs..but he can't help his grin. "I thought you had me with the pasta in the face attack."

"Yeah!..' Italy suddenly frowns. "..You wouldn't really destroy all the tomatoes right? I almost cried at that! No tomatoes mean's no pasta and no pasta means no happiness in the world! That was so evil of you to do!"

"Well i'm an evil guy." England chuckles darkly, getting Italy to shiver. "I don't know Italy, I would be careful with what you do from now on. If you make me mad enough I might just execute my horrible plan."

Italy whimpers..his eyes shaking in fear..it gets England's smirk to grow...then suddenly..Italy smiles again. "Could we do that again some time?"

"Psh maybe. Your so not worth my time." England waves him off, turning his back to him.

"Aw come on! I was good!" Italy whines..England hiding his smirk.

"Let's get started on that lasagna." Arthur turns around, his smirk is gone as he pulls out the hand cuffs..Italy holds out his hands obediently, pouting as England puts the cuffs tight against his wrists.

"Ow." He whines..he's such a weak thing.

"Oh you're fine." England grabs the hand cuffs and starts pulling him forward..

"Aw Arthur do you have to be mean now?" Mint bunny appears next to his head..frowning slightly.

"He's my prisoner. I'm being to nice as it is ." England sighs as he pulls Italy out of the room.

"But you had fun with him didn't you? It's nice having new players to our games!"

"I suppose..though I wonder.." Italy watches as England has a full conversation with himself..He frowns..

This still kinda creeps him out...and the cuffs are hurting him..Playing dress up was fun and all..and the pasta is good..it's just..

He wonders how Ludwig is doing..if he's read his note..if he's relieved..if he misses him..

Italy sure misses Germany.

* * *

"Germany?" there's a knock at his office door..he recognizes that voice. Ludwig whips up from laying his head on the desk..a red mark on his forehead..his cheeks are a bit flushed, from the..more the a couple beers he had. "May I come in?"

"You don't have to ask Kiku, my home is pretty much Italy's and the same goes to you." Germany rubs his head, straightening himself out.

"It is rude to just invite one's self into someone's home, no matter how close you are." Japan opens the door, walking in. His face blank as he closes the door behind him. "Oh my.." Kiku frowns slightly when he takes in Germany.. "You look worse then you sounded on the phone!"

"well thank you." Ludwig snaps slightly, stretching his aching muscles, running a hand through his hair to pull back the stray strands that are sticking up.

"ah..i'm sorry."Japan's face goes back blank as he takes a steps towards his German friend.

"IT's fine. I know I look horrible..just tell me..is he okay?"Germany holds in the urge to yell at japan this..His chest is turning hallow..worried what japan might say..his face is blank.._Germany can't tell if this is going to be good news or not!-_

"He's fine." Japan smiles. " there was a huge miss understanding. Italy wasn't captured by England, Arthur had just asked him for assistance..you see Italy is there to help him cook better so he can make his mother's respipe just like her.." Japan frowns. "His story was quite sad.."

"Then why the hell did he call me saying he captured Italy?" Germany grips his fist. "Don't tell me you fell for that bull shit."

"England cried." Japan states as he stops right in front of Ludwig's desk. "I believe his story. He told me that he told you he captured Italy just to mess with you because he doesn't like you. England told me he was going to tell you about the joke..but he's having financial problems. He wasn't able to pay his bills and the phones cut off on him. He was to busy to write you a letter."

"Did you see Italy? Was he okay? Did you see where he was staying?" Ludwig's breathing is a bit uneven.._japan would have been smart enough to check on him right? He wouldn't have just_-

"Italy is fine. I saw him, talked to him, and even took pictures of him and his room for you to see. Britain is treating him well. Giving him pasta and a nice bed to sleep in. HE even gave him a nice suit to wear." Japan puts a small stack of pictures on Germany's desk. Ludwig is able to see the first picture..which is of Italy and England..the blonde seems to be tightening Italy's tie for him..Germany takes in all he can about Italy..it's a relief seeing him..even in a picture..He doesn't look bruised or hurt..at least in the face..this is his proof. Italy is alive. Yet..his fear is now replaced..with another unpleasant emotion as he looks at Britain's body pressed against Italy's..He doesn't like it. "As you can see, it looks like they are very close."

"Very close?" Germany tenses and looks up at japan.

"yes. England seems to like him a lot. He was showing him affection like ruffling his hair. So you see england doesn't want to hurt him. Once Italy teaches him how to cook, he will be back. You can rest easy."

_..Can he? He should be able to right?..He knows Italy is alive..he knows he's not being beaten..yet japan telling him Britain ruffled his hair..was like he told him Britain knocked Italy in the face. The feeling in his gut is getting to him..what if Britain is hiding his dark intent? What if Italy couldn't tell japan he needed help because of England?_

"Why would Italy just leave with out telling me? He wouldn't do that.." Germany grips his fist..his blue eyes shifting as he thinks.

"Maybe he's growing up." Japan's statement..gets Ludwig to look up at him. " Isn't this what you wanted? He's doing something for himself. Helping a friend by himself. This is great progress for Italy."

_...Italy..growing up? Getting more mature?..does being mature mean leaving him out of the loop? And just doing whatever?..Does being mature mean Italy leaving him?..Didn't he want to stop being bothered?..this is what he wanted yet.._

This isn't' what he wanted.

"Italy would still tell me what he's doing..' Ludwig says..a big uncertainly.._what does it exactly mean Italy's growing up?..that he won't be here? That he'll be different?..how different?..Or maybe he'll be more disciplined?..He doesn't know if Italy growing up..is setting good with him or not._.

"It seems your still in doubt." Japan digs into his pocket..before placing a piece of paper on his desk.

"What is that?" Germany looks at him with his eye brow raised.

"A letter from Italy. I got him to write you one. Britain will get the phones back up soon, so you will be able to call Italy." Ludwig isn't listening to japan..he grabs the note quickly..is his heart picking up speed? Damn it..it's just the beer..He opens the paper..and starts devouring the words.. "it has been a long day with a lot of traveling..i am going to excuse myself. If you have any questions please call me. All the pictures are yours...though I did keep the last couple of the library..." He mumbles this..before looking at Germany..he doesn't respond to him..to into his reading.. "..Well..good bye." Japan does a friendly bow before he turns and leaves the room..

Germany doesn't notice. His mind has left him..the words aren't words anymore. He hears Italy's voice in his head, as if he's speaking to him, and not reading what he wrote.

"_Hey Germany! You don't know how happy I am to hear that you're worried about me! I had this horrible nightmare yesterday that you forgot me! Please don't ever forget me..i couldn't stand that...i know I always get into trouble..but this time..i'm working things all out on my own! Pretty surprising huh? I'm sorry about making you worry even though it makes me happy! I'll be back sooner then you know it!.."_

Ludwig can't help to scoff half way through it. Forget about him? Is he joking? All he's thought about is Italy! He couldn't forget about him if he tired!..another bad nightmare?..why does he always have these nightmares about him? This isn't the first time..He remembers long ago..Italy had written him a note just like this, afraid that Russia was going to get in the way of their friendship..he was so afraid..

When Germany made that promise to Italy..when he hooked his pinky to the weaker country's..He meant it. He will be his friend for life. That's why..this whole thing is hurting him so much. That he can't go to aid Italy..that's all it is. Anyway..Italy has a lot of bad nightmares..he recalls one time, when he woke up in the middle of the night and saw Italy in his bed..he started going off on him as usual, poking him in the forehead, annoyed that he didn't listen to him..usually when he does this..Italy just smiles it off, or says something stupid and gives him that goofy smile..but when he did it that time..Italy didn't smile..he looked at Ludwig with those big brown eyes..frowning.

"_Sorry Germany..I just..I can't sleep alone I guess..every time I sleep alone I have nightmares! Horrible nightmares!..when I sleep with you I never have nightmares. Can I please sleep here? Just for tonight?"_

He remembers..the hard expression fell from his face..maybe it was the way he was looking at him..looking so helpless..maybe it was the fact his eyes were open and he could see those big brown eyes..that he gave in so easily. A feeling fluttering in his chest that he ignored.

"_Ok fine. Just for today." He remembers grunting, turning his back to italy, laying back in his bed. "go to sleep and don't bother me."_

"_Okays! Your so nice Germany!"_ Italy cheers back up..getting under the blankets..for once he just excepted Italy's warmth next to him..excepted Italy in his bed..

And it felt..okay. It felt natural almost. Even though it wasn't a horrible experience he still didn't let him sleep with him after. Of course Italy some how ended up sneaking in at some point..so he would wake up to his drooling self...

At least Germany knows Italy is sleeping alone..that England and him aren't' sleeping together..but why would that matter to him? Why does he feel relief for that? Italy will probably be having a lot of nightmares..maybe he's selfish..

But he rather Italy have nightmares..then England be the one to comfort him. What does that mean though?..Does he want to be the one to comfort Italy? Then why would he be so irratated with him when he would get in his bed?..Germany doesn't make sense even to himself right now..Why is he still feeling this way? Shouldn't he be feeling happy?..why is his stomach still turning?

"What does he mean..he's working things out for his own?..The whole thing with Britain?" Germany reads the note carefully..looking for any secret messages Italy may have left for him..He trained him how to do that right?..so far he doesn't see any..Ludwig reads the last line..and he can't help to scoff. "Sooner then I know it?..well..I already know it Italy..you're four days too late."..

He wants him back now.

"_..England really isn't' that bad, he lets me cook pasta here but after tasting some of his food, i'm missing your sausages!.."_

Britain isn't' that bad?..so does that mean he's kinda bad? Was that a secret message? A code for something?

"_..Sorry about training Ludwig..I know we were suppose to a couple of days ago..i'm just so happy you haven't forgotten about me!.."_

Again with the forgetting thing..doesn't he know what this has done to him? No, probably not. They were suppose to train?..ah yes. They were..after Italy's ankle healed up..He wonders if that's okay..if England has been taking care of it..

"_..Everything's fine here. England isn't scary like he was in world war 2! though he acts a little crazy sometimes, I would too if my food tasted so bad!..but besides the food its' nice here..."_

Everything is fine?..Is it really true?..Italy's just helping England with cooking?..how does England act crazy? It's nice there? Really?

In Germany's head..everything is going in over drive as he reads this note..trying to find a secret message or key word that will tell him what's really going on..Italy couldn't actually be friends with England! Feliciano has been terrified of Arthur since he can remember!..Why are they all nice now?..when had they become so close?..why didn't Italy tell him about this?..does being grown up mean he's not going to tell him anything anymore?..but then again, Italy doesn't say much about his past..he's just always around him..Italy sounds the same in his writing..so..he can't be growing up right?..what the hell does that even mean for a man that is already grown?

"_...I feel important! It's like i'm the boss now Germany, and i'm training Britain to get what he wants! It's different but I think I kind of like it!.."_

..He feels important?..what, did he not make Italy feel important? He made that pact with him..and he's saved him countless times..of course he always complained about it..Germany did warn him he would probably treat him badly..but..how is England making Italy feel important?..again his stomach..ugh it's starting to hurt more then the time he got punched in the gut by America back when he was in war with him..

America is goofy but he's strong. Really strong. He doesn't understand it...

The feeling is still turning his stomach..and he feels his face hit up..is it jealousy again?..this makes no sense!..IT's like Italy's the boss now?..does he want to be the boss?..He didn't seem to want much but pasta and sleep when he was with Germany..and his attention-

was that it?..has Germany not been giving him enough attention?..but he's around all the time!..and what does he do? He trains him. Barks at him..gets annoyed pretty easily..it's not that Germany doesn't like Italy's company..no..he doesn't have a problem being around..he's his friend..

So..England makes Italy feel important?..He still doesn't see any secret codes in this.

" _..Oh! And I learned some new dance moves! It's called twerking and it's so much fun!..well, I got to go.. Don't worry about me too much!."_

..twerking?..what the hell is that? Dancing? Germany raises his eye brow at that..but at the last line he feels..anger. Don't worry about him too much? A little too late for that! Italy should have told him about this, instead of just going off with out saying a word! Does he eve know what he's been through these past couple of days? Wondering if he's okay, worried that he's getting raped, and even filling guilty for not being able to go after him!..why would he want to be friends with that dick away?..don't worry about him too much he says!

Oh he won't! It's obvious now he's just find with his good friend England. He won't even think about him. No more sleepless nights for him, that's for sure. He's never felt this angry towards Italy..but is it really him he's mad at?..Yes. Germany..feels betrayed. Though his rational side is trying to tell him that Italy hasn't done anything worth the title for betrayal..there is no more war...yet Germany isn't listening to his rational side. He's listening to his burning feeling in his chest..Germany fums silently to himself..as he reads the last line..

"_..i'm going to make you proud of me Germany._

_love your pal Italy!"_

Germany's anger..dies down as he reads this last line..he wants to make him..proud?..how would doing this make him proud?..He doesn't understand this. Doesn't understand Italy..he'll never understand that boy..no matter how many diary's he keeps on him..no matter how much he watches him..He'll never get him and what goes on in that pasta damaged head of his..

Ludwig sighs deeply..if possible his head hurts worse then before he knew Italy was okay..He folds the note back up and places it on his desk..He glaces over at the stack of pictures..his blue eyes..getting darker as he looks at England..so close to Italy. He grabs the pictures, and brings them closer..He puts this picture at the button of the stack, not wanting to look at it anymore.

The next picture is of a room..a large green bed..pictures in the back ground..of landscape..this must be where Italy is staying..it does look nice..not something you would give to a prisoner..he changes to the next picture..he feels that feeling flutter in his chest..as his eyes take in Italy. Just Italy. He stands with his hip poked up..giving the camera a bright smile and a peace sign..wearing that suit England gave him..Why would Italy where something like that?..He knows he doesn't like such things..he would rather go naked..yet seeing just Italy refreshes him..seeing that goofy smile..makes his lips twitch..into a smile of his own..

It looks like odd Italy to him. He goes through the rest of the pictures..most being of Italy, doing different poses..then some of different angles of the room..some of England..when it's just England, Germany rips those pictures in half and throws them away...that's when his eyes fall on..the last picture.

"What the h-hell?" Germany's face falls in shock..as he takes in this picture..nothing like the rest. Not at all. Italy is only in his yellow boxers..it looks like he's doing a squat, his back popped out..arching in..giving it a nice curve..It looks like he's slinging a article of clothing above his head..his face is turned slightly..so Germany can see his smile..Why would japan take a picture like this?! He can see the door in the picture..so he took it with the door not being completely open..was he peaking in on Italy?!..no..that doesn't sound right but..why did he take a picture of this?..maybe to show him he's having a good time?..England better not be there..A growl admits from his throat at that thought..his eyes widen and he shakes it off..

He's acting as if Italy is his..and only his. He runs around naked all the time for crying out loud! So what would be so bad if England saw him dancing? With just his boxers on..the boxers that are ridding dangerously low he must add..the boxers that look sunken in..forming his ass perfectly..He's never notice how..nice his butt is..it looks soft..it probably looks even more amazing with him dancing-

"Ahh!" Germany drops the picture in alarm..his face heating up. What the hell was that?! he..those thoughts are unacceptable! What is wrong with him? Ludwig breaths heavily..running a hand through his hair..he quickly puts that picture at the bottom of the pile so he doesn't look at it and get anymore weird thoughts..

Okay...deep breaths..that was just a weird moment..blame it on the beer. Yeah. It's the beer. Everyone has moments like this right? When you admire your best friend's ass? Yeah..there's nothing weird about that..everyone has moments..when they just want to reach out and grope your friend's ass-

"I think I need t-to get some sleep." Ludwig wipes the sweat off his forehead..He hasn't been sleeping well..this must be the cause..It's okay now..Italy's fine, he's just helping out..England his friend. This gets his blush to leave him..and he starts getting pissed off again. Yeah..that's all it is. He'll get a good rest tonight and he won't even think about Italy...yeah. Ludwig gets out of his seat..he grabs the note..and the pictures..He doesn't want to leave him here..Ludwig glances at the phone..before he straightens himself up and marches out of the room.

He won't keep calling England like a love sick puppy for Italy..why did he have to use that comparison..?..but yeah, Italy can call him. It's not like Germany will be thinking about him anymore. He doesn't have to talk to Italy. He doesn't need him around. He did fine before he even met Italy with being alone. He'll enjoy his break from Italy..He won't freak out anymore. He won't feel guilty and he'll stop thinking about him..all these feelings will go away when he wakes up tomorrow..

Yeah...that's it.

Ludwig passes by Austria on his way to his room..surprisingly he doesn't say anything. Those brown eyes of his have a far away look..if Germany didn't know better, it almost looks as if he's frowning..that those eyes are sad.

But Germany knows better. He keeps walking till he's in his room..he shuts the door..and lets out a heavily sigh..time to rest..time to stop thinking about him..Germany walks over to his bed..and places the note and the pictures..under his other pillow..where Italy would be sleeping..but he doesn't think of that as he grabs his white tea shirt and takes it off..placing it in the hamper..before he takes off his pants, putting them in the hamper as well.

He has work tomorrow..he still needs to keep his troops in top shape..good thing he won't be worrying about Italy anymore. Or even be thinking about him. Good thing he got all this fixed.

"Meow!" Germany tenses at the cry that breaks his thoughts..and he looks down..seeing italy's cat jump on his bed..waving ti's tail at him as in a way to say 'hello'.

"oh it's you.." Ludwig scratches the cat's head, getting it to purr. "Out you go, i'm about to sleep." He picks it up..and walks towards the door.

"Meow.." The cat makes a pitiful cry..getting Germany to stop..well..his bed is kind of big..

"Fine, you can sleep here, just keep quiet." Ludwig grunts as he places the cat at the foot of the bed..it makes a meow of happiness before it starts pawing the sheets..Germany watches it for a moment before he walks over to the light switch to turn of the lights..

He hears scratching at his door. Ludwig opens it, raising his eye brow when he sees his cat..that gray cat glares up at him..before making a meow...a demanding one at that. Before Germany can do anything, italy's cat runs out of his room, standing in front of his cat, purring happily. His cat snorts again..before walking away..Italy's cat following him..

Huh..well at least he has his bed to himself. Ludwig closes his door..and turns off the lights. The darkness consuming his room..He yawns..his tiredness already getting to him as he gets into bed..pulling the covers up..

Everything will go back to normal tomorrow. He'll stop acting like this, feeling all these things..he'll stop thinking about Italy..this whole thing will be a thing of the past..yeah..

Germany closes his eyes..the darkness weighing down on him..and for once in four days straight..he goes right to bed..

Yet the last thing he thought about was a certain Italian's goofy smile..Germany will never know the smile that put on his lips..as sleep over took him.

* * *

"Finally all done.." Britain sighs as he puts the wrapping over the pan of lasagna he made..with the help of Italy, telling him things from the side line of course. He puts the pan in the refrigerator carefully..his hard work..the thing that could help him win America's heart.

"Yeah you did pretty good!" Italy chimes, giggling. "Though I still had to make the sauce.."

"That was just to complicated." England grunts as he turns to look back at italy. "At least this time you didn't make a huge mess."..Britain studies him for a moment.. "Except for on you.."

"I am kinda messy huh?" Italy smiles like that's a good thing as he looks down at his apron that is covered in sauce..but what England is staring at..is the sauce on his face...those green eyes of his get glossy.

"_Your messy aren't you?" Britain smiles amused at the little boy by his feet..America beams at him..chocolate all over his face._

"_I was hungry!" He protests, crossing his arms in a huff._

"_You're always hungry." Britain chuckles..as he brings a rag out from his pocket-_

"England?" Italy's voice snaps him out of his thoughts..with out him knowing it he had walked till he's right in front of feliciano..His brown eyes looking at him curiously. Staring up at England who slightly has him on height. "You okay?"

"I'm fine.." Britain takes a step back..a bit embarrassed..but when he sees the sauce on Italy's face..he quickly pulls out a rag from his suit, he reaches out gently..and starts wiping Italy's face. Feliciano tenses at the touch..thinking he's going to hurt him..but once he starts wiping, he only looks at him with confusion. England doesn't say anything as he pulls the rag away..crumbling it up in his hand..at the questioning look italy gives him..he just shrugs. "You had sauce on your face. It was annoying me."

"Oh okay." Italy tilts his head at him..those brown eyes boring into green..like he's trying to see past him..trying to see what he's thinking. Britain doesn't like it. He feels as if Italy's trying to destroy all the barriers he's put up..like he's trying to bring all his secrets to light...Thankfully Italy looks away to take off his apron. He throws it in a basket for dirty clothes..before turning back and smiling at England. "You tired? You look all wrinkly by your eyes! It kind of makes it look like your glaring at me and that's scary!" Italy chuckles nervously..

In all honesty England is glaring at Italy. A part of him still doesn't trust this guy..no matter how harmless he seems..There's something odd about him..and if he feels threaten, he will get to the bottom of it. _What if Italy is a follow sorcerer?..it would explain how he was so good as a witch at his first try..It must be why he keeps thinking of flash backs of America..that are associated with italy..so he's nicer to him, so he treats him better..It couldn't be that he actually likes this useless country..No. It's no_t.

"Yes..I am tired. Let's go." England takes off his apron..before he brings out his hand cuffs. Italy flinches at them..and gives him a tired smile.

"Could you make them not so tight-" He holds out his hands..

Britain puts the hand cuffs on..he makes them tighter..tighter then before. Itlay's wrists get red from the cuffs cutting off his circulation.

"O-Ow that hurts!" Italy whines, frowning deeply.

"Don't be a baby." England's voice is dark as he grabs Italy and starts pulling him ruffly by the cuffs..knowing it must be hurting him more..Italy whimpers as he walks to stay right behind him, so it doesn't hurt so much.

"Why are you being so mean? What did I do?" Italy frowns..England isn't look at him..but by his voice..it sounds like he's sad. " I thought we where having a good time together making pasta!"

He did have fun and that's what's bothering him. Why is he having fun with Italy of all people? He's his prisoner! He lied to japan about them being friends! So..why are they acting as if his lie is true? As if italy isn't a prisoner, just his guest here? It's not true. He doesn't even like Italy. The only reason he's having fun..must be because Italy is doing something to him. Using some kind of magic..He doesn't trust this. Not at all. He will not be played for a fool. Italy's out to get him. He knows it. He won't fall for those pitiful whimpers..or the way he trembles behind him in his pain..no.

Italy is his prisoner. He isn't America. He isn't his friend.

"Fun with you? Don't be ridiculous." England growls as he pulls him up stairs.

"But.." Italy winces as Britain jerks to a stop..in front of Italy's room..England turns around..those green eyes hard, unforgiving..cold. "..You were smiling." these words are uncertain.

This..gets Britain to scoff..a mean grin stretching across his face. "I smile when I see something pathetic."

Italy's eyes flashes with hurt..as Britain un cuffs him..just to shove him into the open door..Italy trips and falls on his side..He rubs his wrists, looking up at Britain with those wide brown eyes.

"You're so mean England!" Italy pouts..as England turns and leaves..with out saying another word..Italy sighs..looking down. Well..that was unnecessary..what did he do to England? They were getting along today he thought..Italy yawns..rubbing his tired eyes..He'll go take a nice bath before he heads to bed. Italy lifts himself up..glancing back at the picture of that blonde haired angel..She's staring at him..those blue eyes seem to be really looking into his..for some reason..it gets him to smile..

There's someone else with blonde hair and blue eyes that he's very fond of. Though he's no beautiful girl with wings...Italy has always thought of him as his guardian, his protector.

You could say Germany is his guardian angel.

Italy rubs his wrists as he walks out of his room..ready to take a bath and relax..hopefully tonight he doesn't have any nightmares..He can't lean on England for protection against the bad dreams..

Ludwig..he really does miss you.

* * *

England closes the door behind him..taking a deep breath..his room is dead quiet as he leans agiasnt the door for a moment..his hair casting a shadow over his face.

"Arthur.." Mint bunny appears in front of him..He can hear she's frowning.

"He's the enemy mint bunny." England sighs as he starts to unbutton his jacket.

"That's right England!" fairy princess appears..mint bunny giving her a glare. " He is the enemy! You were totally right in your actions! Didn't it feel good hurting him? HE just wants to hurt you anyway!"

"You-" Mint bunny starts.

"It didn't feel good." Arthur's voice..gets both of his magical creatures to look over at him..both surprised. Those green eyes are dark. "it didn't feel bad either." He walks past them..towards the bed "..I didn't feel anything."

"you had to feel something.." Mint bunny frowns, flying towards him. "What about when he looked at you with that hurt?"

"Nothing." England says quickly..as he gets into bed..he already turned off the lights when he came in here..he sat in darkness for a while.

"What about when he gave that satisfying whimper?" Fairy princess adds in..smirking.

"Nothing." He turns is back to them. "..I'm terrible sorry..but i'm very tired..could you leave me?"

"Of course.." fairy princess looks at mint bunny..before she leaves..

The green flying bunny stares at the back of England a moment..her eyes half lidded in a sadness. "..You can lie all you want to us..to everyone else Arthur.." she fades away. "..But you can't lie to yourself."

This gets Britain to tense..He doesn't look back..but in the darkness of his room, if you were there, if you could see him..

You would see his hard eyes..turn weak..soft as he grips his blanket..a far away look to those orbs..as he stares into the darkness..He looks down at his hands..the same ones that shoved Italy, and tighten the cuffs on his wrist to the point of bleeding..

"I can't lie to myself..huh?"

_We'll see about that._

**Soo 5th chapter! Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for your reviews, again they keep me writing faster.**

**Till next time:) now i'm off to what the hetalia movie : paint it white xD**


	6. Running away

**Warning. some smut coming up. so if you don't like that, skip the part In the dream that has it.**

* * *

_Ludwig's eyes scan over the paper work he's holding..for some reason he can't read what it's saying..it's all just scribble, scrabble. How in the hell is he suppose to do paper work if he can't read it?! Frustrated he crumbles it up and throws it in the trash can next to his desk..There's a lot of paper balls filling it, the one he just threw in bouncing off the top and falling on the floor. None of these papers make sense. It's like it's written in another language! Or no language at all!-_

_The phone rings. In a whip lash moment..he grabs the phone and answers it..why is he so anxious..who does he expect to be calling him? No one calls him any more. It's not like he wants anyone to call..yet..why did he so excitedly answer the phone?..was he expecting a call? He can't remember.._

_The other side is quiet. There's no breathing to signal if anyone is even there. Germany drums his fingers on his desk, his eye brow twitching, waiting for this person to speak.._

_They don't._

_"If you don't have anything to say then don't call!" He slams the phone down..hanging up the phone and almost breaking it in the process..now he's breathing heavily, his face feels hot..why is he so angry?..Is it because someone called for no reason? or..is it disappointment? Why would he be disappointed? He never gets calls..It's just him and his papers..the papers that don't make any sense._

_Germany growls as he looks at the next paper..he can't read this! He grips his fist..his patience getting thin._

_The phone rings again._

_Ludwig answers it with the same swiftness..his eyes wide, expectant..expectant of what he wonders. The other line is quiet..no voice filling up the void..Germany waits..and waits. For what he doesn't know. His expression falls, as no one speaks once again._

_"What's the point in calling if you have nothing to say!" Ludwig roars as he slams the phone down again..this time it breaks, shatters. "Good! Now I can do my paper work in peace!" Germany's blue, hard orbs fall to look at his paper work..only to gasp. His paper work is gone..it has been replaced with a picture. He frowns as he takes in himself in the picture..even in this picture he looks irritated, his eyes rolling over to the side, his arms crossed, flexing his muscles involuntarily, that green jacket hanging off his shoulders..What makes Germany frown..is that there is someone else in the picture. A young man is leaning on Ludwig's back..his arms wrapped around Germany's neck as he smiles brightly at the camera. His eyes aren't open, just slits as he gives a peace sign against Germany's cheek. This man looks so cheerful..and when he takes in that smile..that brown hair..He remembers just who this is._

_It's Italy. His friend..They were friends right?..Oh..He gets it now..He was expecting Italy to call him..but he hasn't. He hasn't been here in a long time..what happen to him? They were close weren't they? Maybe not. He can't remember..that's a lie. He can..but he rather not.._

_What' happened?-_

_Suddenly the picture is gone..on his desk now..are letters that looked like they were carved in. Germany reads them with shaking eyes, his chest twisting in reasons he doesn't understand._

_"He grew up." Are the words on his desk..what does that even mean?..He grew up?..So he left him?..he grew up..so he stopped calling? Germany blinks..tensing when he sees the words have changed. "He doesn't need you."...He doesn't need him?..Is that why he isn't here anymore? Why his phone has stopped ringing? And now he sits here alone, nothing making sense to him?_

_"Stop it!" he growls, lifting up his hands, clenching them into fists before he hits down on his desk..with enough force, the wood cracks in half..his paper work spills ever where..his broke phone falls on the ground becoming even more broken. No one will be calling him that's for sure._

_Italy's all grown up. He doesn't need him anymore. Germany closes his eyes, his breathing uneven as the room starts to spin..what the hell is going on? Why doesn't anything make sense! He roars out..lashing at nothing..trying to get this horrible spinning to stop-_

_It stops..suddenly. Germany opens his eyes..only to see he's in his bed room..how did he get in here? This doesn't make sense! He was just in his office..things started to spin..things where getting written in his desk..is he losing his mind? He must be..that's the only explanation! He can't be losing it! If he's losing it, that means his country is losing it. That means his country will fall!_

_Germany slaps himself..hoping it will hit his brain back in place. He takes a deep breath..happy thoughts, happy thoughts.._

_That's when the door to his bedroom opens..Ludwig's eyes widen..as Italy walks in, he's wearing that black suit England gave him, his hair combed nicely, his posture straight. When he sees Germany..he smiles, and it's bright._

_"Hey Germany! Long time no see!" Italy waves..before he does a spin on his heel. "Look i'm all grown up now!"_

_"..What does that even mean?" Ludwig watches him wryly..still not happy with the fact he's been gone so damn long. He glares at him..even though his chest flutters..in relief?..maybe he's happy..so why is there a glare on his face?_

_"It means i'm different now..it means I do grown up things." Italy stops spinning..his face suddenly turning serious as he starts to unbutton his suit's jacket. Germany watches him a bit confused as he throws his suit's jacket on the floor..before taking off his dress shirt under it. His tan, smooth torso being exposed to his eyes..Why does he feel like..he's blushing? He's seen Italy naked plenty of times! This is normal! So why does he feel embarrassed?_

_"What the hell are you doing Italy?" Germany can't help to shout out when he pulls down his dress pants..now he's in nothing but his yellow boxers..ridding low enough to show his small hip bones. Now he knows he's blushing..why? What is this feeling?_

_"I'm showing you how grown up I am.." In a blink of an eye..Italy is right in front of him. Germany gasps as Feliciano pushes him on his chest, he loses his balanced, falling back on the bed that makes a creaking sound. Suddenly..Italy is on top of him, his bare chest pressed against his own- wait when did he get naked?!_

_"You're so tone Ludwig." Italy purrs his name..getting a shiver to be sent through his body..his face heating up too much for his liking._

_"Italy get off of me! This is unacceptable! Being naked is one thing but being on me while we're both naked, that's.." Germany starts ranting..trying to get rid of this feeling..only to trail off..as he watches Italy slowly start to close his eyes, those brown eyes half lidded, his lips slightly parted in a seductive way..Germany can't speak anymore..as Italy's lips press against his own. It's heated, his warm tongue raiding his mouth..He doesn't like the thought of being raided, he's the one that raids, so quickly his tongue is winning the fight against Italy's, pushing, and rubbing the smaller country's small tongue...His body is getting a lot warmer..he feels Italy's hands trailing down his stomach..his nails bumping each indent of his abs..Germany makes a sound in his throat..a groan? He's starting to feel helpless, as if he's losing control of the situation..before he knows it, he's flipping Italy over..so he's the one on top, his hands by either side of Feliciano's head, holding his large body up. He pants..his face so red as he breaks the kiss..looking down at this smaller man..with confusion..yet he can't deny what this other feeling is._

_Lust. Lust for Italy. He wants him. This isn't right..Germany thinks to himself..recoiling a little._

_"Why'd you stop?" Italy pouts..those lips look deliciously swollen and red..nice and plump._

_"This isn't.. w-we shouldn't.." Germany tries..why does he feel so embarrassed? Why can't he just push Italy off and bark at him, telling him to get back dressed. He shouldn't be doing this. Italy shouldn't be doing this. He needs to be in control of the situation._

_"You know you want it! Come on Mr. Germany, you can fight armies and win.." Italy's words are soft..as his hands start trailing down his stomach again..He's sweating, his body warm. Germany's eyes widen in alarm when Italy gets too low..but it's too late. Italy grips Ludwig's throbbing member..his delicate hand starts stroking him shamelessly._

_ Any control over the situation is lost as Germany struggles to keep himself up..Moans escaping his throat that he tries to hold in..but it's no use. Italy doesn't slow down..no, he strokes him faster, gripping him tighter..He's never felt anything like it..He shutters..feeling more aggregated with every groan that comes from his lips..but soon..His arms feel like noddles..In one push, Italy is on top of him again..Still stroking his manhood with skill and speed..Germany involuntarily bucking his hips up to met Italy's hand..Ludwig can't fight this anymore..his head leans back in his covers as Italy's heat, his flesh on his flesh, the feeling of Italy's hand rubbing him up and down..the feeling it gives him..overwhelms him..Till he's nothing but a moaning mess..reaching his peak._

_Italy smirks..leaning closer to his lips..Those brown eyes open..half lidded in lust that gets his manhood to give a large throb in his hand. "You can win against most Germany.." He kisses him..and that's all it takes for him to make a grunt of pleasure, cumming all over Italy's chest. Feliciano doesn't even blink..as he kisses his panting lips once again.._

_"But you can't win against me."_

* * *

"Ahhh!" Germany wakes up with a start, his body is all sweaty..the covers sticking to him ,his eyes wide with shock. He looks around..seeing he's in his bed..in his bed alone..with no Italy in sight..He sighs in relief.._it was just a dream..just a-_ "Why the hell would I dream about something like that?!" Ludwig grips his head, his face burning so bad..IT doesn't help him..when he becomes apparent of a problem down south.

Of course every man wakes up with morning wood..but this..this bothers him. Because he knows, oh he knows he didn't just get this one because it's morning. He got it because of his dream of Italy..It makes him feel ashamed of himself, a sound of disgust comes from the back of his throat..at how much his manhood is throbbing..aching for attention..

Like hell if it's getting any. He knows exactly how to take care of this. Germany throws the covers off of him and runs into the bathroom, he quickly gets out of his boxers, practically kicking them off, wanting to get rid of this problem of his as soon as possible. He jumps into the shower, not even pulling the curtains before he turns on freezing water. It hits his warm skin, making him tense, a shiver being sent throughout his body but he doesn't care. He keeps it on the coldest it can be..one, so it will get rid of his boner quickly..the proof of that shameful dream..second..the cold water is a way to punish himself.

He feels ashamed, embarrassed for having such a dream about Italy! This is his friend he's talking about! His first friend..what the hell is wrong with him? Italy leaves for a couple of days and now he's having perverted dreams about him? It's worse then yesterday and that picture! That dream was..

No matter how much he hates it. How ashamed he is..when he thinks back to the dream, to Italy's swollen lips, to him hovering over him..panting over him..those eyes full of lust..He feels his face heat up..He grips his fist and punches the wall..letting the freezing water pour on him, his blonde hair in his face..

No more. No more thinking about Italy. It's a good thing he isn't here..this tells him this break is much needed. No more freaking out..He's going to get out of this shower, get dressed, and go out to his troops as the disciplined man he is. He has to be a example. He'll forget all about this dream and it will be like it never happened. It didn't happen. _Yeah..it didn't happen._

Germany sighs deeply, getting his breathing in check as he gets some strawberry soap- it's Italy's soap. Ludwig drops the bottle like it was on fire, recoiling from it. No thoughts of him. He's all 'grown up' now. He's with England and he's fine..Germany feels a rage in his chest starting to build thinking about that..good..he rather be mad. He grabs his shampoo and starts washing himself. Today's going to be great. No Italy. He'll be able to train his troops, make them even better with out worrying if Italy's gotten himself into trouble. There's no reason to think of Italy anymore..he's fine..with his pal Britain...If Italy wants to talk to him, he'll call-

Germany can't help but to remember his dream..with the empty phone calls.._was that trying to tell him,Italy's never going to call him?..that can't be true!..Italy would call him..right?_ Ludwig frowns..only to shake it off and glare._ Who cares? If he doesn't want to call it's his lost!..what's so great about Britain anyway?..he makes him feel important?_

Stop. HE feels the jealousy bubble. Stop thinking about him. it's over. He can rest easy..

"Yes..I can rest easy.." Ludwig reassures himself, smiling. "Ya, this time to myself is going to be great."

In the back of his head..Germany knows this is a lie.

He just won't admit it.

* * *

"Mmm." Italy smiles in his sleep, holding a pillow against his chest like a teddy bear..His breathing steady and shallow..._It's warm here, he never wants to get up!_

"Get up you idiot! It's well past the after noon!" A not so friendly voice disturbs his sleep..when Italy just makes a low grumble, He's shoved roughly, getting him to squeak, his eyes opening in alarm. He shoots up quickly..not realizing someone else was hovering over him to push him. His head collides with Britain's, both groaning in pain as skull hits skull.

"Owieeee.." Italy moans, holding his red forehead. "Why'd you have to do that? I was having a good dream!..actually..I don't think I had a dream..well great now I can't remember it!" Italy frowns.

"Oh shut up. You should have been up anyway." Britain groans, rubbing his head, glaring darkly at feliciano, getting the smaller country to tense at the fire in his eyes. "Do you know what today is?! And you're just sleeping so calmly! I couldn't even get any bloody sleep!"

"Um..yesterday was Thursday..so that means.." Italy blinks, calculating it in his head-

"It means it's Friday! You know the day America comes over!" England takes a deep breath. "I've been been so anxious!..I mean..so many things could go wrong!.." His eyes get dilated..and Italy would have to guess he's thinking about all the bad scenarios.

"Don't worry Britain! You have pasta and you know how to hold him!" Italy pats him on the back, offering him a smile. "You'll do great! Just be yourself..but don't smile like a creep..or choke him..besides that you're good!" Italy gives him a thumbs up..

England stares at him with a unreadable expression, those green orbs look hard.._why do they look so cold?..it's like..he's not glaring at him but he is._ He's glaring with his eyes. They're boring into him as if they're searching for something..It's kinda freaking him out.

Suddenly Britain lashes out, grabbing Italy's arm and yanking it towards him. Feliciano struggles, his eyes wide in fear..his legs twitching, wanting to escape, to run away. England..looks at his wrists a moment..They still have a indent in them from how tight he had the cuffs yesterday..those green eyes flash with something as he touches it with the tips of his fingers..

"Did it hurt?" Italy can't help to look at him a bit confused._ What kind of question is that? Did it hurt? Is he Catholic? Yes it hurt! The cuffs were digging into him!..he has to know it hurt him.._Italy nods reluctantly.._Maybe he feels bad about it..Yeah, he probably was just having a bad day or something.._

Italy was expecting..maybe a sorry, or a look of guilt..but instead he gets a smile..A twisted smile from Britain. Those eyes darkening..as he tightens his grip on Italy's wrists..squeezing right where it's sore, getting Italy to whimper. " Does it hurt now?"

"Yes!" Italy shouts out..expecting him to stop..but he doesn't. No, he digs his finger nails into his weak flesh. The Italian makes a cry before he starts flailing against Britain, trying to get out of his hold.._It hurts! It really hurts! Why is he doing this to him? _"W-What did I do England? I'm sorry for whatever I d-did, I won't do it again!" Italy speaks quickly.

England makes a odd sound in the back of his throat..a grunt of disapproval? He lets go of Italy, the boy quickly going to rub his wrists, to rub the pain away, whimpering to himself. "You disgust me. So weak and stupid." His words are cold..Those eyes darkening.

"Hey!" Italy frowns, holding his wrists against his chest in a way to protect them. He glares at England..but it looks more like a pout. "I know you're worried about this thing with America but that doesn't mean you have to be a ass!"

This gets something to flash through Britain's eyes, he grinds his teeth and lifts up his fist, ready to punch his teeth in. Italy squeaks in fear, closing his eyes as he puts his hands over his face..to try to protect himself from the blows that are bound to come..

They don't come. Confused..Italy gets the courage to peak through his fingers at Britain..His fist is still up..but it's shaking..stopped right in front of Italy's face..England's expression is conflicted..frustrated sounds leaving his lips. Italy slowly drops his hands so he can get a better look at him..one look in those eyes..and he knows..it just comes to him..

"You don't' want to hurt me." It comes out of his mouth without much thought..These words get Britain to gasp..He slowly drops his fist, looking at Italy with wide eyes..They stare at each other a moment..before England's eyes harden..baring his teeth.

"Oh I don't?" He shoves Italy roughly..getting him to fall out of the bed, hitting his head with a cry..His legs still up against the bed..his shoulders and neck holding him in this awkward position.

"Ow! If you keep hitting my head you're going to give me brain damage!" Italy whines.

"too late for that idiot." Britain grunts as he grabs Italy's ankles..before pushing them so he does a roll, his legs slapping the ground hard, getting Italy to whimper as he lays on his stomach.

"Can you at least tell me what I did?" Feliciano looks up at him from the floor..he lays there pitifully, his eyes open, big and watery, making him look like a kicked puppy dog.

Britain glares away from him..Italy not seeing how his eyes soften, just a tiny bit. "It's just you Italy. You don't seem to know your place here. You're not a guest here, you're my prisoner. I'm your enemy, yet you act as if we're friends! We're not friends!"

"But..but couldn't we be?" Italy tilts his head, sitting up. "I like you England! You're not as scary as I thought you were! You like to dress up and play fun games, you cook pasta okay and you have feelings for America! That means you can't be a heartless demon! Why do you hurt me when I know you don't want to-"

"you don't know anything about me!" Britain suddenly roars, getting off the bed, his eyes on fire..he stands in front of Italy, towering over him. " I'm not scary?! I use to be a pirate Italy! I showed no mercy! And I won't show mercy on you. I'm cruel and selfish and your enemy! You don't befriend someone who kidnaps you idiot! What is wrong with you huh? Tell me that, what's wrong with you? Let me in on your secrets so I can laugh about them like I know you laugh about mine!" England grabs Italy by the large green shirt he's wearing, he lifts him up, his eye brows scrunched up. "Tell me!" He starts shaking Italy.

"What's wrong with me?" Italy keeps being shaked.. "Isn't it obvious?" he chuckles slightly..as Britain stops shaking him. "..I'm Hetalia."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Britain tightens his grip on Italy's shirt..his eyes light up, before he lets go of him. "Fine! I'll show you Italy! I'll show you why you should fear me! Why you shouldn't befriend me!" England grabs Italy by the ear_..no not the ear again!_ Italy hugs himself as he's pulled out of the room by his ear..the Brit is marching like he's on a mission.._Why is he acting so odd today?_.._Is it really because he over slept?_ _If that caused this much trouble he definably won't do it again!_...Ludwig would get mad when he slept in too..He would yell at him in the way he does, or poke him in the forehead..It got him up every time. His voice, though loud and commanding..and his jabs..painful..Italy wouldn't want to wake up any other way. That's just how Ludwig is..

And he wouldn't have him any other way.

England drags a whimpering Italy past his room..He keeps walking till he stops in front of a red door. "Feast your eyes Italy.." Britain's smile turns twisted..as he pushes open the door..and shoves Italy inside. "On my past."

Italy gasps..as his eyes take in all the swords..nicely made with gold, put away in cases..they look odd, and used..but still cool. Italy gushes..as he runs up to a pirate outfit..the one Britain must have worn back in the day...It's dark and blue..torn, the material old. IT looks like it would be heavy..with a metal belt in the middle.. "this is so cool Britain! Wow a pirate! I wish my past was this interesting!" Italy chuckles..enjoying himself.

"Well..thank you." Britain walks till he's standing next to Italy..He smiles at the suit..looking at it like a old man would look at a old picture of himself. These were good times for him Italy guesses. "..This is when I was great." Britain mumbles..Italy barely catching it..but he did.

"What's all those red stains on it?" Italy tilts his head, looking at the spots of dark stains on his outfit. "ohh! Did you eat pasta back then-"

"IT's blood." Arthur cuts him off..the way he said it, how dark he said it..like it was nothing..gets a shiver to be sent down Italy's spine..Britain catches this and he smirks..leaning closer, their faces mere inches apart. " it's blood. Blood of my victims, of the ones that got in my way. If you're not careful.." His expression turns darker..his lips curling. "You'll be the next." He whispers this..

"Ah!" Italy jumps back from him..he walks slowly back wards..Arthur slowly walking forward..that odd smile not leaving his face. _Okay...lets not think about how it looks like he's about to rape him..he always smiles like a creep..it's just..his thing._.Italy keeps taking steps back..till his back hits something. He turns around..only to stop.

Britain stares down at him from the picture he bumped into...He's wearing the pirate outfit..a evil snarl on his face..that contorts his face,his eye brows scrunching in..making him look like a demon. He holds out his sword proudly..those green eyes so dark, unforgiving, cold. This painting doesn't even look like Britain now..It can't be the same person..Italy takes in the blood on his blade in the painting..he shivers before turning around-

Only for Arthur to be right in his face..with the same evil snarl as the picture. Italy screams in fright, his heart beating so fast as he falls on his butt, looking up at England with fear in his brown eyes._ This is really scary! This isn't even England anymore..it's something else..someone else._ Italy watches..frozen in his horror..as slowly..Arthur's snarl falls..his face going back to normal..now he just stares down at him blankly..yet there's a smirk on his lips.

"Do you still want to befriend me Italy?"

"..Hell yes!" Italy jumps up. "If we're friends then you won't hurt me!-"

"That's not how you were suppose to take this! You're suppose to be afraid of me now!" England's eye twitches.

"I can be afraid of you and still be friends..Germany is big and scary but he's a nice guy! Even though your past is scary..it's interesting!..a pirate..did you have a parrot? And did he want crackers?" Italy gushes again..

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You should be trembling in fear! You shouldn't be acting the same towards me!" Arthur looks at him in disbelief.

"How do you want me to act towards you?" Italy frowns, tilting his head.

"Not like this! Man up! You shouldn't be okay with this! At least show you don't like this a little bit, that you don't like me! Stop looking at me like that! Like you look up to me or something! Or that you enjoy my company! I'm an arrogant ass hole! Say it!" Britain glares.

"..You're a arrogant ass hole." Italy raises his eye brow.

"yes! I am! No one likes a arrogant ass hole! So there, I win! You don't like me, I don't like you. We're not friends, we hate each other." Britain laughs oddly..he kind of sounds like he's losing it.

"but I don't hate you." this gets Arthur's laugh to get caught in his throat..He looks at Italy slowly..who smiles at him. "even though you hurt me, you're still being very good to me. I still think you're nice and now I think you're awesome! A pirate, wow! Maybe you could teach me how to captain a boat!"

"Absolutely not!" England turns his back to him..crossing his arms in a huff..he glares at the wall a moment..before glancing back at Italy. "..Do you really think i'm awesome?" his cheeks tint slightly when Italy nods..England's face falling, his eyes getting brighter.

"yeah! Britain's cool!" Italy hugs his arm, getting Britain to tense and push him off.

"Enough of that!" he huffs, glaring away from him. "I've had the opposite effect on you then I wanted! You're such a idiot!" He closes his eyes. "..I don't believe you. I don't get you. Stop messing with my head."

"How am I messing with your head?" Italy blinks when England grabs him by ear. "Ow not again!"

"that's it! I'm going to find out right now what's in your head Italy! What makes you tick! I'll expose you for the fiend I know you are!"

"W-where are you taking me?" Italy whimpers as he pulls him out of the room.

"To a 'magical' place." He chuckles evilly..getting Italy to shiver.

"..Before you take me anywhere creepy can we have lunch first! How about some pasta? I'll make it!" Italy cheers..walking fast so he's right up against Britain..so he's not really pulling his ear.

"Hmm..fine..and I can make us some scones." England rubs his chin..not realizing he lets go of Italy..Italy doesn't run though..He just walks by England's side..

"Aw do you have to?" Italy frowns, getting Arthur's eye to twitch.

"Yes! Scones are delicious! My scones are delicious!" England starts getting offensive..only for Italy to start giggling..He stops..only for England to glare at him. "you dare laugh in my face-"

"I was just kidding! Your scones aren't so bad. I had one back when you gave all those aliens some!" Italy smiles at him. "Maybe you could teach me how to make them some time?"

England looks at him with wide eyes..they soften..before he gasps. He latches out and grips Italy's throat, shaking him. "Stop doing that to me!"

"D-Doing what? Ahh I don't know what's going on!"

"I hate you!"

"Fine I don't even like your scones? Are you happy?"

"I hate you even more now!"

"Waaa I can't win with you! What do you want from me?"

"Shut it Adam Lambert!"

At that..Italy blinks..seeming not to get it at first..before a chuckle reaches out of his closed up throat..He starts to giggle..before it turns out in full out laughter. " 'shut it Adam Lambert?'"

England stops choking him..realizing what he said..He bites his lip..trying to stop himself from joining in..but laughter is contagious and soon England is laughing with Italy..not able to help it..He barks in laughter from trying to hold it in..

"I still hate you." Arthur wheezes out..having to hold on to Italy for a moment so he doesn't' fall over..these suits can be quite inconvenient when you're laughing a lot..or hot..that's for sure.

"jerk!" Italy coughs, wiping a tear from his eye. "Come on! Pasta and scones!" Italy grabs England's wrist and starts running..pulling him along..maybe it's because England is still getting over that laughing fit..or maybe he's in shock..that Italy can still treat him this way..

That he lets Italy lead him to the kitchen..holding his wrist the way he is. Only till later does England realize what he did..

And it pissed him off. It's time to find how Italy has this power over him.

It's time to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Come on, run faster then that!" Ludwig barks at his troops..who are currently running laps, panting only slightly. Germany runs with them, showing them that he's doing his own orders. He suffers with them. He is their captain, it's his job to prepare them for anything. Germany grinds his teeth..glaring a head of him as he moves his arms in his running..Trying his hardest not to think of a certain someone. _This is his time to train his troops! Stay focused! Stop wondering if Italy is thinking about you like you are him, stop wondering if he misses you, and stop wondering if he's calling you on the phone now and you're missing it!_

"Faster!" Germany shouts out, running faster..as if to run away from his own thoughts..his face turning in a frustrated snarl._ This is ridiculous! Keep focused! If Italy is okay, why is he still thinking about him so much? What is wrong with him?_ He pushes his body faster..making himself ache..He wants the pain to take his thoughts away._.He should be enjoying this! He loves training!_ Yet..his mind is betraying him.

The troops obey without any fuss..keeping up with him..They are nothing like Italian soldiers who don't listen, who would rather run away then keep watch-

No Italy. No more thinking about that country.

Germany focuses on his body..on his running..he closes his eyes, steadying his breathing..It's hot outside today, he's sweating pretty badly..Just like he was when Italy was on top of him, stroking his-

"Aghh!" Ludwig stops, letting out this cry suddenly. He hears his troops stop their running.._Damn it what's wrong with him!_ Germany glares away his blush, he turns his attention on his troops that are all staring at him..they keep their expressions blank..not to show him disrespect.

"You okay sir-" one speaks out.

"Don't question me! All of you, drop and give me 100." Germany snaps, his troops falling on their stomachs immediately..they start..without complaining. Ludwig sighs..not joining in this time..He rubs his cheeks..wiping sweat off of him..they have been out here awhile..He's been working them longer then normal..because the whole time he was trying to fight against his thoughts of Italy. He shouldn't punish them when it's him who needs to be punished..they shouldn't have to suffer with him. "..After you are done you may go home." Germany watches as one by one his troops finish their push ups..they leave, some holding their shoulders..all sweating, panting..He may have been too hard on them, but he couldn't help it. He was pushing himself till it hurt..but he was doing the same to them. He just..damn it.

He needs a beer. After this..he's going to the bar, maybe his brother will be there, and he can distract him with talking about himself and how awesome he is..anything is better then this..

_He wonders though..if Italy's tried to call him.._Germany shakes his head..._fine, since his head can't think of anything else, he'll go home just to check the stupid phone..._

The image of him holding a phone to his ear flashes through his mind..knowing no one is on the other line..It gets him to shutter..

Italy would call him..right?

He really needs that beer.

* * *

Germany stumbles into his home..He was only at the bar a couple of hours, drinking beer after beer..it's not like it effected him. He would have to drink all day to actually get drunk off of beer. His tolerance is amazing. The reason why he's stumbling is because he's exhausted, not physically, but mentally. Today has been nothing but a battle, trying to keep Italy out of his head..trying to fight these odd feelings the thoughts of Italy brings.

Jealousy. Happiness. Betrayal. Longing..and now..the most disturbing..arousal.

Ludwig groans, rubbing his temples.._He doesn't get it!_ He spent two hours at that bar with his brother, drinking..Prussia talked the whole time about himself..he also talked a bit about Miss Hungary..but he wasn't paying attention. Every beer he drowned down..he thought would help with forgetting Italy..but it only made it worse. The thoughts kept coming back..memories of him that make him want to smile, visions of him that make him feel unconformable and hot, pictures in his head that make him seethe with rage and jealousy..

He doesn't get it. _Italy's fine! So why can't he just stop thinking about him? Why does he feel so weird?why can't this stop?.._

He needs to hear his voice.

Germany feels his resolve crumbling as he starts marching towards his office..he checked before he went to the bar, and there was no messages for him..Italy didn't call..so maybe he has to call first..he just has to hear his voice..then this will all stop..yes..that's it..

Ludwig hears the faint sound of a piano playing, already knowing it's Austria..the melody almost seems sad..the song touches him, fills his already confused heart with a deeper longing for Italy..wanting him here more then ever..the sad sound Austria is playing..gets him to walk into his office quickly..the bells continuing..telling a story all on there on with out words..making him remember parts of his past with Italy..their pinkies hooked, the first time he kissed Italy's cheeks, the feel of his soft flesh against his lips, waking up to Italy in his bed.. Italy's smile..

Germany sits down at his desk..picking up the phone..bowing his head..

Maybe that Italy in his dream had a point..he can't win against him..can't get him out of his head..is he really getting defeated by Italy?..or maybe he's letting this happen to him..He doesn't get what's happening to him..why he gets warm now thinking of Italy..or why his chest flutters..

He just..wants to hear his voice.

* * *

"..Hey England?"

"quiet Italy."

"Oh okay but..why am I tied up? I understand the blind fold cause you said this was a surprise..a fantastic one but I don't smell any pasta and it's cold here..what am I sitting on? It smells like wet dog and Febreze here..I didn't even know those two could mix! Actually it kinda smells of smoke too, do you smoke too England? Why didn't you tell me! We could light a fag together!-" Italy rants on, smiling despite the fact he doesn't know where he is at all. After eating lunch and getting choked by England some more, Arthur told him he had a great surprise for him! He blind folded him..and then tied him up which he still doesn't get..He doesn't know where England has taken him, he just hopes it's something fun.

"I don't smoke idiot! That smell you're smelling is.." England suddenly rips off the blind fold..his face inches from Italy's, those green eyes dark..a twisted grin on his lips..He's wearing a cloak, the hood pulled over his head, casting a shadow over his face. "Magic!" He takes steps back and does a pose with a book he's holding..

"..Magic smells like wet dogs and smoke?..and Febreze?" Italy blinks..as he looks around this room he's in now..it's nothing but gray stone..dark, the only light coming from random candles placed throughout the room. Italy raises his eye brow when he looks down..seeing the rope blinding him..and the diagram he's sitting on.

"No!...It only smells like Febreze because this room was recently cleaned-but that's not the point!" Arthur shakes his head..seeming to get off track..before that twisted grin rips his face again..He holds out the book..opening it up and flipping the pages quickly. "Now witness Italy, my secret weapon, my ace in the hole!" Those eyes look almost black now in the darkness of this room..the candles illuminating his face. "Witness my black magic!"

"Oh yeah that's right! You like playing sorcerer! I've never played dungeons and dragon's before. What do I get to be-"

"This isn't dungeons and dragon's idiot!" England's eye twitches..before he takes a deep breath..a dark chuckle coming from his lips. "You doubt my power Italy..You will regret that." he holds out his hand..his cape starting to move as he closes his eyes. "I'm going to expose you for what you really are..using my powers to look into your inner most, deepest thoughts..It will tell me all I need to know about you..I know you're hiding something, and i'm determine to figure it out."

"Ah!" Italy's eyes get wide..when the diagram he's on lights up. "Wow! It's doing something.." Italy frowns, looking at England. "This won't hurt, will it?"

"I don't know~" Arthur says in a sing song, getting Italy to shiver.._okay..so at first he kind of thought this was some kind of joke but now it's getting scary! Dark magic? Does he really have this ability?..and why does he want to look in his inner thoughts? He doesn't have anything to hide! This is the crazy side of Britain that scares Italy..Who does this?_ Italy's starting to think England has bi polar or something..He's happy one minute..then the next he's choking him! What did he do?..England sure is interesting though..He has secrets..like that wooden door..that Italy still wants to open..his curiosity is getting the best of him..He use to be a pirate!..He has costumes..and he does dark magic...no doubt Britain is scary..but Italy's philosophy is...

If they're scary, it's better to give in or to befriend them then to fight them. That's what he lives by. Hetalia forever. He knows even though he's trying to be better for Germany..he can't change much..he feels his old habits starting to prick at the back of his mind..Whispering to him, telling him to give up and call Germany or japan and end this..He wants to. Being around Britain is like being on a roller coaster. Up and down. Up and down. You don't know when you're going up..you may think your going up..then all of a sudden you drop down at a alarming rate. It's too much!

He wants to go home..but..he wants to make Ludwig proud more. He wants to give him a break..He wants to do something on his own..just this once..this may be the only time..but..just this once..can he stand on his own? All the times he surrendered to Britain in the past..he remembers this country is the one that scared him the most in world war 2. If you got captured you had to suffer his food!..Italy is scared..he wants comfort..warmth..familiarity..

He wants Ludwig.

"He we go.." Britain's dark chuckle cuts off his thoughts..he tenses..watching with both awe and anticipation..as the diagram lights up more..England opens his mouth..about to speak-

The door to this room is suddenly pushed open..it hitting the wall with a loud bang, the light pouring into this dark place ruining it's scary effect. "Guess who's here?" America yells, his eyes closed in his smile..but when he opens them..and sees the candles..Italy tied up, sitting on a diagram..He raises an eye brow. "whoa what's going on here? You sacrificing Italy or something Britain?"

"S-Sacrificing?" Italy tenses up, starting to sweat. "No god would be happy with me! Please don't sacrifice me, i'm too young to die!"

"Ah!" England jumped with America slammed open the door..he whips around to look at him with large eyes..when he sees Alfred..He can't help to sigh. "..What have I told you about knocking? You don't just open doors the way you do at someone else's place!" his eyes flash in realization..he frowns slightly..getting scared his face might heat up when America laughs, scratching his cheek..not really in a embarrassed way..more like 'I know but I'm going to keep doing it.' kind of way. "..what are you doing here America?..It's only.." England rolls up his sleeve..looking at his watch. "..It's only five. I thought you were coming over at seven?"

"Well I was but I decided to come early. I brought some kick ass games for us to play before we watch the movies! And i'm going to kick your ass in all of them!" America laughs, those blue eyes of his bright. "besides it's not like I get to see you much because you're so 'busy' with paper work so I wanted to milk this for as much as I can! And i'm totally staying the night right?" He tilts his head at that..

_Staying the night?._.. Britain's heart skips a beat..and he swallows..hoping America didn't see it. "Y-you want to?" _Damn it! He stuttered!_

"Yeah! That would be awesome! I brought my shit, I wouldn't want to travel home after the movies we're watching anyway." Alfred smiles sheepishly. "So I can right?" Those light blue eyes lock onto Britain's green..

_He should say no. make a excuse..lie..If America stays the night ther's more of a chance he'll mess up! So just go ahead..lie..you can do it Britain._ England opens his mouth..Those blue eyes of america's get brighter. "Sure.." _Bloody hell..he can't say no to him when he's looking at him with those eyes!..so beautiful..child-like..bright._ England with all his will power keeps his face from blushing..He feels himself straining._.damn it, why does he have to look like that?_..it's like..back when he was younger..He only had to look at him a certain way and he would crumble, giving him anything he wanted..now..this look does the same..but it gives him more then before..a desire, a want.

"Fuck yeah! I knew you would say yes! Dude we are going to stay up all night!" America punches his fist in the air..his smile so big..England finds himself staring..watching as his lips stretch..before they part. "so what are you doing to Italy?"

"Hmm? Oh! Oh Italy." England looks away quickly to look over at Italy..who is watching them intently..a smile on his face..a_ knowing_ smile..it gets Britain's eye to twitch..and he suppresses the urge to grab the Italian's tie and choke him. " Just scaring the bloody hell out of him. You know." Britain smirks over at America..and when Alfred laughs..he knows he made a good cover up.

"Good one! He looked like he was going to piss himself when I came in here! Now he.." America looks over at Italy again..laughing..but as those blue orbs take him in..The laughter stops..He looks at Italy with a odd look, those lips..falling into a small frown.

"Is something wrong America?.." Britain looks at him a bit confused for the sudden change of attitude..Italy stares at Alfred..those brown eyes opening..as if to take in America for the first time..

"..No, nothing's wrong." Alfred tears his eyes away from Italy..to look at Britain, that odd look still in those blue orbs. "..You got him a suit?..that doesn't seem like something you would do for a prisoner."

"That's because I'm not!" Italy cuts in before Britain can even say anything..he doesn't understand..why America's eyes seem almost accusing. America looks back over at Italy, raising his eye brow. " i'm here to teach him how to cook better!"

"Seriously?" Alfred blinks..before a small grin turns his lips. "Well good. He needs it!"

"Hey!" Britain's cheeks flush in embarrassment, glaring at America.

"..So you're not a prisoner..and he got you that suit.." Alfred gets a far away look..before he blinks it away..and grins again. "Well that's weird. The last time I saw you, you were behind bars..and now you're tied up..I guess that's Britain being the ass he is huh?"

"Yup!"

"Shut it America! At least I don't go breaking down people's doors." England grunts. "or say dude in every sentence like a douche bag."

"Dude you wish you could destroy things like I can!" America beams proudly, smiling like his usual self again.

Italy looks between them..smiling slightly at how worked up Britain is getting..He acts mad..but Italy knows deep down he's having fun, that he's happy America is here now..

"If I wanted to, I could destroy things but i'm not a ape like you." Britain crosses his arms.

"Yeah, you're just hairy like one!" America pokes Arthur's eye brow..Getting it to twitch.

"That's it! You'll pay for that one!" England lashes out, only for America to jump back laughing.  
"If you can catch me!" He turns and takes off running out of the room..his book-bag on his back bouncing..full of crap..He laughs all the way, his eyes closed.

"Get back here!" England growls, running after the other country..yet..his lips are twitching..He's having fun..He can't lie to himself..he's happy..

Italy stares after them with wide eyes..being the only one left in the room.. "..Hey, what about me! I'm still tied up here!" He yells after them..but it goes unheard. Italy frowns, feeling very much alone as he starts to wiggle against his binds..They're too tight. "I'm glad you two are having fun but it's scary here!" Italy starts screaming for them.._He doesn't want to stay down here! Ah it's cold and it still smells weird! _Italy's eyes widen in hope when he sees someone past the open door..He recognizes him right away. "Phillip! Phillip help me!"

The troop stops walking..to turn and look inside the room..Italy smiles at him hopefully..Phillip takes in the candles..this boy tied up..he blinks..before he closes the door.

"Hey!" Italy cries.

They still don't pay him enough for this.

* * *

"Dude you're pale as shit! Was being down there alone that bad?" America laughs as he pokes Italy's cheek..The Italian is hugging himself..shivering slightly, his eyes wide.

"A person can o-only take being in the dark with the smell of wet dog for so long." Italy frowns as England keeps pushing him by his back.. "I'll never be the same.."

"Oh please! You were only down there ten minutes!" Arthur's eye twitches..his suit is a bit messed up..possibly from chasing America..Italy doesn't know if he ended up catching America..or what he did to him..but Alfred seems fine..They seem fine now like they weren't just fighting. "Stop being such a twit!"

"Those were ten minutes of smelly hell!" Italy whines as they all get back upstairs..America opening up the doors to Italy's room that Britain told him to.

"You're fine. Stop being a wimp." England grunts as he pushes Italy into his room. "Now find a way to entertain yourself for the rest of the night. The up stairs is free to you to wonder around. Just don't break anything.." He give Italy a look..and he understands it.._and don't even think about escaping._.Italy already knows he can't run..He's not even thinking about escaping right now..He just needs to get this smell out of his head. "There's a guess room down the hall way that has a TV if you want to watch it..by the way that's where you'll be sleeping tonight America."

"Okay sweet! Lets get to playing these kick ass games! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Alfred cheers, punching the air.

"Oh please." England grins.. turning with America..they leave Italy alone again, conversing..America laughing every once and a while..Italy being able to hear it clearly even when he knows they're far away..America really is loud..well..despite being traumatized..Italy's actually kinda happy. It looks like England and Alfred are getting along..maybe it won't be long before America falls for him after all!..Italy saw the look in America's eyes back in that horrible room..when he noticed his suit..

It was jealousy.._but why was he jealous? America doesn't come off as the person that likes suits..hmm..or maybe it's just the fact England gave him one?_..either way it gives Italy hope. If they get together now..then he can go home!..maybe as soon as tomorrow! Then he'll see Ludwig!..

_Oh come on America like creepy Britain so he can go home!_

Italy rubs his head as he looks around his room.._so he's free of Britain for the night..what should he do? He can wander around up here..watch TV..hmm.._Italy frowns when he realizes there's nothing cool in his room..the only thing he likes is the picture of the angel..It gives him a hope, a desire to go home..he smiles..Italy's close to going home..he can taste it like he can taste the pasta still on his taste buds..He won't have to be here much longer?..no..He'll get out of here soon..yeah-

But what if America doesn't like Britain that way?..what would happen..if he couldn't get England his man?..what would happen to him?..Italy doesn't want to think of that..He has to get America to fall for England..or he'll be stuck here for the rest of his existence..and who knows how long that will be!..

Italy takes a deep breath..before he walks out of the room, his arms hanging limply to his sides..Since there's nothing to do in his room, he decides he's going to roam around. He looks around at the pictures on the walls with slight interest..they're nice..but it makes him miss his home..makes him miss being able to paint..maybe he could find some paper and a pencil to draw.._hmm..He wonders if Romano is worrying about him._.probably not. His older brother probably just figures he's still staying at Germany's house. Italy's fingers twitch as his eyes fall on a painting of a beautiful lake.._He wants to draw..so bad!_

Italy walks into the first door he sees..and when he sees that large bed with yellow covering..red carpet on the floor, a TV against the wall in front of the bed..He decides this must be the guest room..it's not that far from his room..Italy walks in and starts searching any drawers for paper and a pencil.._There's nothing in this room! No paper, no pencils, no pasta, nothing fun or interesting either!_

"Ugh i'm going to die here!" Italy flops on the yellow bed..his head in the sheets. "..Of boredom.." He sighs._.He could take a nap..that's always fun..._but he really wants to draw. He has the urge to do it.._there has to be paper up here somewhere! If he doesn't fine any..he'll take a nap._ Italy nods to himself as he gets off the bed and walks out of this room..he continues down the hallway..passing England's room..knowing that's where the two are playing video games, having a good time_..lucky._ Italy starts to hum to himself as he walks into the next room..He pauses when he sees the desk..and a phone. The first thing he thinks is this though. Desk = papers. Papers= pencil. Pencil = drawing!

"Ve~" Italy cheers as he runs over to the desk..if he was thinking he would realize it's probably not good for him to be in England's office..but he did say he could wander around here! Italy jumps in England's chair..spinning in it before he opens a drawer.._lucky him the paper is right there! With pencils too! Yes! Jack pot!_ Italy giggles as he pulls out a piece of paper, and a pencil. He places it on the desk, staring down at it with his eyes open. "..Hmm..what should I draw?" Italy hits the eraser to his chin, closing his eyes..He'll draw the first thing that comes to his mine..

Blue eyes. He doesn't have to think to know who they belong to.

"Germany's eyes are the best." Italy says cheerfully as he moves his pencil skillfully across the paper.. making the two eyes easily..with that deep look In them..if only he had color..Germany's eyes stare back at him..the more he looks at him..the more his smile falls.._He misses Ludwig. He wonders how he liked his letter?..or the pictures?..is he relieved?_..

_Or has he forgotten about him? no..no that's stupid. He was worried about him!..but maybe now that he knows there's no reason to be worried..he's stopped thinking about him..and is just enjoying his time alone.._Italy feels the pang in his chest..he closes his eyes..yet his pencil hasn't left the paper..he's still drawing..Germany's face..then his body, with his black tank top and pants..

That's when the phone rings. Italy tenses..stopping in his drawing as he looks over at the phone..It vibrates as it continues to ring._.Should he answer it? It's for England but._.Italy finds himself reaching over..he picks up the phone and presses it to his ear..not saying anything.

"_..England just..let me talk to Italy."_ The voice speaks immediately..he sounds tired..Italy's eyes widen..those brown orbs turning so bright._.He knows this voice, he knows this funny sounding accent!_

"Germany! Germany! It's me! Wow you must be a psychic! I was just thinking about you!" Italy bounces in England's chair, beaming.

"_What? Italy is this really you?"_ Germany sounds like he's shocked..Italy hears a crash on the other end..did he just drop the phone? He hears him curse before the phone steadies again.

"Yeah! I-"

"_ITALY!"_ Ludwig's voice roars into the phone, getting Italy to scream out in surprise. "Why the hell haven't you called me?! Or better yet why didn't you tell me about this whole thing with Britain! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you were kidnapped this whole time!" Germany fums._.He sounds pissed off! Oh no! Italy forgot about that..of course! He usually tells Germany when he does anything..uh oh.._

"Waa! I'm sorry Germany it all happened so quickly! Things have been so hectic but don't worry! I'll be coming back soon!" Italy fiddles with his fingers nervously.

"_How soon?"_ Ludwig seems to calm at this a bit..though he still sounds so pissed! _Oh man he's made him angry! He didn't want that!_

"Well..I don't know yet but..i'm sure it's soon." Italy says hesitantly..there's a pause on the other line..before Germany takes a deep breath.

"_Next time you do something like this, you tell me!" _He growls. _"and I thought you were scared of England! When did you two become friends?"_ He sounds mad again.

"Um..it was recently." Italy frowns..he doesn't like lying to Ludwig. Not at all. "And I am scared of him-" Italy tenses up.._uh oh._

"_You're scared of him? Why? Is he hurting you? Are you in trouble Italy?"_ Germany's voice changes to worried..he calms himself down, his words getting softer. _"I'm your friend Italy. You've always come to me. You can tell me if something's wrong."_

_That's the problem..he always comes to you..I_taly knows Germany is too nice..that he's still worried..but Italy is stressing him out..Italy looks down at his red wirst..thinking how England had put the cuffs to tight..how he dug his finger nails into his flesh..England is hurting him..but ti's not that bad. He's definably been through worse though..he still wants to run away.

"Nothing's wrong." Italy forces his smile..as if Ludwig could see him. "He doesn't hurt me..he just..talks to himself. That's what makes him scary. He seems to think there's a magical bunny around him." Italy chuckles..trying to cover up..but his stomach is turning..he wants to tell him..he wants to go home..He doesn't want to lie to Ludwig, his best friend.

"_..A magical bunny?"_ Germany grunts. _"..why are you friends with someone like that anyway? He was our enemy!"_ this he grumbles..Italy can't help to smile..thinking of him glaring at nothing..those eyes hard and stern..

"I miss you." Italy finds himself saying..He hears a sound from the other line..but he doesn't really know what it was. "I didn't really want to do this you know. I didn't want to leave you but England came to me, needing help. I'm hoping this whole thing will be over soon. I want to come back to you." The other end is quiet..Italy looks down at the desk..at the picture he drew..of Germany..those eyes staring back at him. "..Do you miss me too Germany?" his chest tightens..scared of what he will say.

There's a long pause..it silent between them..before Ludwig sighs. _"Ya.."_ is all he says. It almost sounds strained.

"Yay!" Italy cheers. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy that you called Germany! Did you get my note?"

"_Yes..I got your note."_ There's a pause._ "..what did you mean when you said you were going to make me proud?"_

"..I meant just that." Italy drums his fingers on the desk.. "I want to make you proud of me..I..for you i'm trying to be better. I know it's hard dealing with me..I know I cause nothing but trouble..This time Germany, i'm doing something by myself..i'm doing it alone.." Italy closes his eyes. "..truth be told..I couldn't get myself to call you when this was all decided."

"_Why Italy? What are you talking about?"_

" I didn't want to bother you. I always call you, don't I? I can't do anything without you.."

"_when do you care about bothering me? You never cared before! You call me because you need me!"_ Ludwig's voice raises at that..before it calms. "._.Do you not need me anymore?"_

"I do need you! That's why I'm doing this!" Italy hugs himself. His eyes shaking slightly because it sounds like Germany is really mad at him. "I want us to be best friends forever..so i'm trying to be better. I don't want to stress you out.. I thought you would be happy with me not calling-"

"_Why the hell would I be happy about that?!"_ He growls, getting Italy to flinch. _"I've been worried sick! Waiting for you to call..do you know what these past couple of days have done to me?"_

" I'm sorry! I was scared to call..I thought you would get mad."

"_I'm mad you didn't! Where would you get these idea's from?"_

"..I over heard what you said to Mr. Austria..that I was stressing you out with my calling..with having to watch me all the time.." Italy starts coloring in Germany's suit in his drawing with his pencil..He feels that hurt in his chest, remembering the words he spoke...

There's a pause, a in take of breath. "_Oh Italy..I..didn't.."_ He seems to not know what to say.

"It's okay." Italy smiles..but even he knows it's forced. "I know i've been a pain and annoying with my calling but it's okay Germany! I'm going to get better for you!..I don't want you to feel as if you have to watch me all the time...don't feel bad about what you said either! I just.." Italy's smile falls slightly. "..I don't want you to hate me.. I want you to like me..I don't want to lose you."

"_Italy.."_ He still seems be struggling..He makes sounds as if he's opening his mouth..just to close it..

"Hey Germany!' Italy beams, trying to lighten the mood. " do you remember that time I had that really scary dream? And I ran into your room screaming?"

"_Ya..and you tripped and landed on my balls." _Germany grumbles before he pauses. _"..You don't have to worry about me forgetting you Italy.."_ his voice sounds slightly aggregated..yet soft at the same time. _"I couldn't if I tried."_ He grumbles this.

"Do you really mean that?" Italy gasps..his eyes wide, his chest fluttering.

"_..ya."_

"oh Germany you're so nice! I'm glad..i'm really glad..that's my worse nightmare did you know?..you forgetting about me..Don't. I'll be back soon and I'll be different!"

"_..Different?" _Ludwig sounds like he's frowning.

"Well yeah! I'll be different for you! I don't want you so stressed all the time! You could have a heart attack you know."

"_..Italy I don't want you different..I-"_

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?" Italy tenses, looking over at the door way to see one of England's troops glaring at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry this isn't Arby's!" Italy says in the phone nervously.

"_What? What the hell are you talking about Italy?-"_

"Sorry got to go!" Italy hangs up the phone as the troop marches in towards him.

'Who where you talking to?" The guard growls.

'Some guy who thought this was Arby's..weird right?" Italy chuckles..the guard raising his eye brow.

"What are you doing in Arthur's office?"

"Just looking for some paper and I found it! I wanted to draw! I'm pretty bored and England said I could wonder around!" Italy grabs some paper and a pencil..showing the guard his drawing of Germany.

"..Okay well you don't come in here and you certainly don't answer the phone! Now come on, get as many papers you need, you're going back in your room." the troop watches as Italy grabs more papers..and gets up.

"Okay! Wont happen again! By the way, do you happen to have some crayons..or paint and paint brushes?" Italy tilts his head as this troop grabs him by the arm and starts pulling him out.

"..I'll check on that." the troop grunts as he leads him down the hallway.

"Ve! thank you!" Italy smiles..yet..even though he has paper..even though he can draw..

He'll draw Germany and it's not better then the real thing..at least he told him how he was going to make him proud..He wishes he was still talking to him..but he really feels better now..Germany called..Germany wanted to talk to him..The only thing that makes him frown..is how mad he sounded..He's causing him more trouble isn't he?..but when he comes back by himself..He's going to be happy with him..he'll smile..

He can do this. He can win this..He can make Germany proud..

It won't be long now..America will fall for Britain..and then he'll go home..he'll go back to Germany..and Ludwig will like him again! He won't be stressed out or mad..He'll go back soon..

He has too.

* * *

"Arby's?" Germany looks at the phone confused..the dial tone ringing through it._. what the hell was Italy talking about?..and then he just suddenly hung up..who was that in the back ground?_..Ludwig can't help to groan..hanging up the phone. He tries again..but no one answers..He frowns..his chest tightening in that unpleasant way..

Of course when he finally gets to talk to Italy he scolds him. He just couldn't hide the angry he was feeling..because italy sounded fine..happy..He's happy there..with Britain..This gets the newly found feeling to boil in his chest..He takes a deep breath..shaking it off..His frown deepens..

Italy..heard what he said?..then..does that mean all of this is his fault? Did Italy do this just to give him a break because he thought he needed it?..Ludwig wanted a break didn't he?..So what changed? He doesn't want a break. He wants Italy to call him..yet he complained about it..Ludwig heard the hurt in Italy's voice..it sent his mind a blank..just for a split second. Because he hurt him. Why does that bother him so much? He was just speaking his mind..and because of that Italy is gone, befriending Britain who makes him feel 'important'.

Germany hits his head on the desk..he bets Britain doesn't complain about Italy..some how he doesn't..and now Italy wants to change because of him..didn't he want this?..He did but now he doesn't. He wants Italy here, with him. Though in his pride he can't admit he made a mistake..it just..Italy took him all wrong damn it! He just..meant for him to cut it down a little..He didn't mean for him to go out and do something like this! Ludwig growls, rubbing his temples..he's glad he got to speak to Italy..this is what he wanted..yet he isn't' satisfied. He wants to talk to him again..Now he'll feel guilty about this..now he won't stop thinking about him..

He wasn't going to stop thinking about him before.

"_..I'll be back soon and i'll be different!"_

He doesn't want him different..or at least..he thinks he doesn't. He's confused now..so many conflicting feelings. _It's over..Italy is okay..He's just..doing this..he'll be back..he said he would be back soon..so it's okay.._

Should he apologize?..for the things he said? Nein..he just..He doesn't know what to do! He wants these feelings to go away! He wants to stop thinking about him all the damn time! It's not healthy and he knows it's not!..He just..can't shake this feeling that this is his fault..What the hell..

He's going to work out. He's fine now. He talked to Italy, heard his beautiful voice-

"Ahh!" Germany gets up out of his seat and runs out of the room..heading to his workout room, to lift weights and do pull ups and anything else he can do to make him too exhausted to think about Italy or anything else!

He runs..as if he's running away from his feelings, running away from Italy..yet deep in the back of his mind he knows it's pointless..

But damn, He'll continue to run. He'll continue to fight this. He'll kill all these feelings as he kills all his enemies in war.

He will win.

* * *

**Ah Germany. Next chapter will have a lot of Britain and America in it. Time to give that pairing some time! Thank you so much for your reviews and please keep them coming!**

**Oh and 'paint it, white' was a good movie even though at first I thought I sounded weird haha. this show is too addicting.**

**Well till next time!**


	7. Mike and ike's

Britain closes the door behind him slowly..America ahead of him, smiling as he looks around his room..his _bedroom_. On the outside, England looks calm, confident. On the inside though..He's a train wreck. Do you know how hard it is for him not to blush? Or better yet, not to tackle America in a embrace when he laughs and smiles at him like he's been doing? With those bright eyes..those pink lips..He's been good with hiding it. Lying on the outside..but he knows the truth in the inside. His palms are a bit sweaty..just thinking about all the hours he's going to be spending with Alfred..alone..in his bedroom, sitting on his bed..England feels his face heat up..he quickly rubs his cheeks._ Keep a hold of yourself! You can do this! You can-_

America turns around after getting a good look at Britain's bedroom..a smile on his lips, those eyes gleam through his glasses, the way he twists his body..England can see his muscles move through the thin fabric of his blue t-shirt..

_He can't do this. Abort. Abort. Abandon ship_. "What's with you?" England glares away..making sure to hide the slight ting of his cheeks, crossing his arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ha..I was just thinking how this place doesn't look like it's changed at all since.." America stops there..trailing off. He scratches his cheek. "The same paintings are up in the hallway..it has the same design..and even your bedroom looks the same! What's wrong Britain? Can't afford new stuff?" He laughs.

"I can very well afford new things if I want to. I just don't like change..I like how everything is now." Arthur looks back at him when he knows the blush is gone..He can't help how his chest feels.._America remembers how this place looks?..even though it's been so long?._.America has visited here before, don't get him wrong..but he's never been in his bedroom since he was a little kid..Britain's face is neutral..but on the inside he's frowning. There's a reason things in his home don't change..that they have stayed the same for all these years..he's tried to do something different to his room..but every time he ends up having a memory of one of his items involving America...to throw something out..or to change something..makes Alfred gone a reality. He knows he's already gone..but..with his room like this..sometimes when he wakes up he can pretend he's back in that time..and America is in the other room..or waiting for him.

It's sad. He knows. He should change things up..he should forget all about that..but he can't. No matter how hard he's tried he can't forget about America..can't get him out of his head..when Alfred left..he wasn't mad..he wasn't angry..no..he was heart broken. The anger came later..yet even after that painful ending..He couldn't stay away from America..Britain always having his back..and some times vice versa. England has said some cruel things about America..but really they stem deeper..into his hurt from that day..that day the rain was so hard..and the air smelled of gun power..He still has nightmares. Nightmares of America pointing a gun at him..that look in his eyes..the-

"Dude we're like total opposites!" America's loud voice gets him to tense, snapping out of his thoughts..He realizes Alfred is walking over towards his bed..he watches as he puts his book bag down..those eyes seem to have a glossed over look to them.._what's going behind those child-like eyes?..Those blue eyes that both give him sweet dreams and horrible nightmares?._. "I love change, I always have to do something new and awesome. If not it gets boring!"

_Of course..he likes change. He's the one that left after all..that decided he didn't want to be his little brother anymore...was he really bored? Is that the reason for all this hurt?_.._because he was bored?..N_o..He wanted something new and awesome..freedom. Freedom from him. Pain...the burning in his chest. This isn't want he wanted to remember with America here..it's over..that was the past..

Doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"So what game do you want to play?" America grins over at Britain as he walks over towards him, his poker face is on. He can do this. He can win this. Alfred pulls out a bunch of cases from his book bag, putting them on Britain's bed. "I didn't know what you would like so I brought most of the games I had! They're all kick ass so you can't really go wrong!"

"Good lord!" England blinks at the pile of video games on his bed, his eyes wide..He can't even count them all! "How do you have the time to play all these games? Do you not work at all America?"

"I work plenty! Like..all the time! You don't even know!" America huffs as he picks up a game case. "And you wouldn't believe how much work these games are! They fuck with your head and everything! Playing these games are like working over time."

"Oh please. They're just games." Britain raises his eye brow at how America's mouth drops.

"_J-Just games?_! Do you even play video games Britain?"

"..Well, no I don't really have time-"

"Ahhh! You need to play one!" America starts throwing the games around..seeming to be searching for one frantically.. "Good thing I brought my ps3 with me..dude this is a emergency! Ah ha!" He suddenly grabs a case..holding it out for Britain to see..It has cars on it?

"What is that?" England watches as Alfred pulls out his game system and starts hooking It to his TV.

"It's a racing game! It's a good starter game for you and i'm going to totally kick your ass in it! No wonder you never wanted to come over to play video games! You never played any! You were probably intimated by me, and i'm not going to lie, you should be! When it comes to video games, i'm the king."

"..Is that something to be proud of?" England is thrown a controller, he catches it easily..holding it oddly, looking it up and down..taking in all the buttons..of shapes? And two sticks that rotate. "They're only mindless games."

"Mindless games?! You know what, forget that!" He throws the racing game away..only to grab another one. "You're going to play 'dead space'!. Then you'll see. I'm the fucking beast at it! But this is the time to show you how these games are not mindless! This teaches you good techniques and how to be awesome and how to survive if you're on a space ship and aliens attack! Maybe if you started playing video games you wouldn't be so uptight like you have something up your ass and you would be more like me!" America laughs loudly. "And who wouldn't want to be like me?"

"Anyone who doesn't want to die of diabetes." England grunts, only to tense up when America puts his arm around him, giving him a half hug, grinning at him.._oh god..He can hear his heart in his ears..can America hear it? He certainly hopes not!_

"I'm not going to die of diabetes! Please! Yeah, I eat a lot of processed meats and junk food but i've switched to diet soda now."

"That doesn't change anything. It's still sugar idiot. Actually it's worse since it's artificial sugar." Britain keeps his face from blushing..his words slow to make sure he doesn't stutter.

"See! It's not real sugar so it's not real in my stomach!" Alfred laughs..England can feel his warm breath on his cheek..feel his chest hitting his side as it puffs in and out..He's so close..his scent..his warmth..it's becoming too much, his face is heating up.

"Would you get out of my face? Your breath smells of french fries and vinegar." Britain pushes him off..using this as his cover up.

"That's because I just ate some! Went to 'thrashers french fries'. They have fucking best french fries..Dude you should come over some time and we could go to Ocean city together or something." America sit down on the bed, turning on the system by pushing a button on Britain's controller...England sits down next to him..keeping his posture straight..trying to keep his face blank. "..I'd like it if came over my place sometime soon."

Britain takes a intake of breath..at how soft those words sounded..England glances over at America from the corner of his eye..Alfred isn't looking at him..he's looking at the TV, but there's something in those blue eyes he doesn't get..

"..I'll think about it." Britain looks back at the screen..ignoring how his chest is feeling. "Now, how do I start the game?"

"Here I'll get you to it." America reaches over..taking the controller from Britain's hands..his soft finger tips brushing against the out side of England's hands, getting him to shiver..just a simple touch shouldn't effect him so much!..but..he feels so soft..England finds himself staring at America's hands as they push buttons on the controller..He can't deny this desire..He wants..he wants to hold his hand. He remembers the feel of America's hand in his when he was a kid..He held his hand all the time..Britain's hand was always warm in America's..but now..for a century..his hands have gone cold. He misses America's warmth..his softness..

He misses holding his hand.

"Now, I know you're going to get scared. Just stay calm and don't freak out and you'll be fine! Press r1and square to shoot, x to jump, O to run, and triangle to open up your menu!" America hands Britain the controller again..and to his disappointment, this time his hands don't touch his. "Are you ready to freak the fuck out and kill some alien ass?!"

"I suppose." England looks at the screen..his grip tightening on the controller.._America makes this sound like a scary game..and the way Alfred is grinning at him, means he's expecting him to freak out._

_Let's see what all the fuss is about. Since America likes these games..he supposes he should give them a try. It can't be that hard, he's sure with his genius he'll be able to master this in no time._

_Bring on the aliens._

* * *

"_Ahhhh!_ Britain shoot it! Shoot it right now! No! No! Run! There's one behind you! _Ahrh!_ They're everywhere, EVERYWHERE!" America screams, hitting his fist on Britain's bed as if that would make England's character to move faster. Currently, he's being chased by three large, mutant looking aliens.

"I say, i'm out of bullets." England is a lot more calmer..his eye brows furrowed in concentration as he keeps running down this dark hallway in the game, with the lights flickering..running over limbs of the other fallen astronauts.

"England! There's bullets over there! Right there! Hurry!_ Hurrrrryyyyy!_ They're coming! Oh god, they're so ugly and scary!" America points at the screen, jumping up and down on the bed, his eyes wide.

"I'm going as fast as I can idiot!" Arthur's character runs over to the small container of bullets sitting on a create, He picks them up-

"Reload!"

"I am!" Britain gets his character to reload..that's when..the eery music stops..now the game is silent. England raises his eye brow. "Do you think I lost them?"

"I don't know man.." America holds his breath as England starts to walk further down the hallway..The quiet seems to be worse then the eerie music..at least you knew then that the aliens are coming for you..now you don't know what's going to happen. All that can be heard is Britain's character's boots as they make a clanking sound against the floor..a splat sound occasionally when he walks in blood.

"It seems I-" England starts, only for a big, ugly alien to fall from the ceiling, right in front of his character.

"_Ahhhh!_ There it is! England shoot it! Shoot it now! Kill it!" America starts punching England's shoulder out of his urgency, his eyes side. "Hurry! Hurry! _Oh god_, it has you! Kill it! KILL IT NOW!"

"Bloody hell would you stop hitting me?!" England growls as he struggles with killing this alien, and with America pounding his fists into him and shaking him. "You're hurting me! You're going to make me-" England took his eyes off the screen for a split second..but that's all it took for the alien to get the upper hand..He feels his controller vibrate so he looks back at the screen just to see his character get his head bitten off by the alien, his blood going everywhere. America stops hitting him..looking at this with his mouth wide open..

Britain sighs. "Not again..this is the 5th time i've died because of you hitting me or shaking me like a lunatic!"

"Hey, don't blame me because you suck." America huffs, back to his normal self. "Maybe if you knew how to aim, you wouldn't have your head bitten off right now."

"Oh please! My aim is fine! The only reason I missed was because you kept moving me!" England crosses his arms.

"I was just shaking you to calm you down man. You looked like you were having a spaz attack." America says proudly..like that's the case, and it wasn't him freaking out.

"Yeah right! ow..my bloody arm hurts..i'm surely going to have a bruise." England rubs his arm..his face fallen in irritation..

"You're fine!" America laughs, hitting England in the back..Britain thinks it was meant to be a pat..but it almost knocked him off the bed! Where does he get all this strength from? "So besides getting scared shitless and getting beat up, wasn't it fun?" America smiles..tilting his head. Britain's glare falls..as he stares into those eyes..He looks away for a moment..closing his eyes..thinking about playing this game..the game was kind of odd..scary yes, but not so much to make him freak out like America..He enjoyed playing, but it wasn't the game it's self..it was America. With his cheers when he did something right..how much he was touching him when it wasn't being punched..how he gave him high fives..and looked at Britain like he believed in him..

He knows it's just a game but still..it made him feel..nice. In a way, America was leaning on him, needing him to kill these monsters. And he did. He killed as many as he bloody could.

"I suppose it was kind of fun.." Britain gives him a smile, glancing over at him..seeing how America beams.

"I told you, you would like it!" America chuckles as he takes the controller from Britain..He turns off the game.

"Are we not playing anymore?" England frowns slightly in disappointment as America gets up.

"Nah, this game has gotten me pumped for watching the horror movies I brought! Dude okay, the first one we have to watch is 'the 'unborn' i've heard it's really, really scary!" Alfred digs into his book bag..pulling out case. "I'm getting kind of hungry though, so we should order a pizza or get McDonald's or something."

"Oh.." England's eyes light in realization..remembering the lasagna he had made..waiting in the refrigerator..He suddenly feels nervous, but he swallows it down. "Actually America.." Alfred pauses and turns to look at him..getting him to feel even more self-conscious. "..I..actually made us dinner.." England looks away..trying to hide how his cheeks are turning pink.

"..Like I said. We should probably order a pizza or-"

"Hey! I said I made us dinner ass!" England's blush leaves him and his eye twitches. "do you know how much time It took to make it? I made it just for you and I put a lot of work into it and I-" England stops..when he sees how America's looking at him..with wide eyes..he realizes what he said..and he feels embarrassed all over again..._He didn't want Alfred knowing he actually put effort into it!..he just..gave that away.._ Britain glares away from him. "Fine. Whatever I don't care. Order a pizza, i'll eat it by myself!" England turns quickly, walking towards the door..his face on fire._ America you're such a idiot! It's not like Britain cares', he doesn't, he doesn't-_

Britain feels a warm pressure on his wrist..and only when he speaks..does he realize that it's America grabbing his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Hold on there Britain. Don't go marching off like a girl on her period-"

"How dare you?! I-"

"Get me a plate."

"I..wait what?" England stops going off..his eyes widen slightly..as America lets go of his wrist. HE turns around to look at Alfred..only to see him grinning.

"You heard me dude. Get me a plate too."

"..why do you want to eat it now? When you were so reluctant a minute ago?" Britain glares away from him.

"I just remembered that Italy is helping you with cooking. I want to see what he's taught you." America smacks him on the back. "So get me some kay?"

"Whatever. Don't start the movie without me." England walks out of the room..hiding the blush that appeared, and the slight hurt he feels..

If he had looked behind him..he would have noticed that a pair of blue eyes are watching him the whole way out..he would notice as they get glossed over from thought..staring at him..as if they don't get him.

That's okay. Britain barely gets himself. How America can make him feel helpless, and strong at the same time..how he can piss him off one minute..only to warm his heart like never before the next..He doesn't understand how America can make him feel like a child..him..great Britain..a child..

Yet America always did make him feel younger..his aura..his smile and those eyes..they haven't even started the movies and he's feeling too much..

And it's all America's fault. With those big eyes, those pink lips, that smile of his, his annoying laughter, his stupidity..his warmth..his rare soft voice..

It's all his fault.

* * *

"Should I really be doing this..?" Britain mumbles as he stares down at the tray he's holding..it has two plates of lasagna, and two glasses..one with his tea, and another filled with coke..when he got down to the kitchen, he was okay..he took his time, made sure to put the lasagna on America's plate carefully so it's still in a square shape. He heat it up to a good temperature..He tasted it..it tastes good..so why is he so nervous? And embarrassed? Maybe he should just tell America he was lying and they should just order a pizza..He normally doesn't get worked up over things like this!..He's never made anything special for America before..and he pretty much told him that! And the look in America's eyes..he seemed confused..surprised? Britain doesn't know but for some reason it makes him even more nervous..

_If he doesn't like it..then whatever. No big deal, America doesn't like his cooking usually anyway..so why is this different_?..because he tried. He went out of the box, kept Italy..risked losing everything..just for this. To give him this food. It's more then just food..He put..his..love in it. Like Italy said..

Great now he feels like a pussy...but it's true. He made this with the best of his abilities..with his own hands, right from scratch..this isn't just a meal..not anymore. In the back of his mind he has a irrational fear..that somehow when America takes a bite out of the lasagna..that he'll taste his feelings and he'll be exposed!..but that' can't happen. He knows it can't..

England glances at Italy's room as he walks past it..The door is closed and a guard is standing by it..hmm..Britain wouldn't mind visiting Italy to get some support from him..but he knows if he stops walking..he'll stop completely. He won't do it. He has to keep walking.._don't think about it..just move your legs..you know how to move your legs old chap..keeping moving them._

When a guard by his door sees him coming with the tray, he quickly opens the door for England to go in..Arthur takes a deep breath..knowing it's no stopping it now..He walks in, and the troop closes the door behind him.

Britain can't help to raise his eye brow when he sees America laying off the edge of his bed, his head almost touching the ground..it's a wonder how his glasses are still on..His mouth is open, his eye closed..His shirt is riding up..Britain's eyes wonder beyond their control..starting at the smooth pale skin of his stomach..then going lower..admiring his cute belly button..and then his hips..Britain finds himself gulping..becoming sweaty as his eyes trail down the patch of hair leading to his jeans..

When the door closed, America opened his eyes..and Britain's shot away from where they were staring..eyes wide, hoping he wasn't caught. "What took you so long dude? I almost died of starvation over here!" America groans as he lifts himself up so he's sitting on the bed properly. He blinks and tilts his head. "Whoa your face is really red! Are you hot or something?"

"N-No i'm perfectly fine." _Damn it! He was doing so well! Stop looking at his body when you know what it's going to do to you idiot!_ England chuckles nervously..he knows his face just got redder._.oh god..this isn't good._ Britain walks towards America..not keeping eye contact..He places the tray on a small table next to his bed_..He just has to give him the food..stop blushing, stop getting warmer, stop-_

America grabs Britain and turns him around..green orbs locking onto blue..Britain can't help but to tense when America puts his hand on his forehead, seeming to be looking over his face..He's too close..His smell..his warmth..his soft hands on him..He needs to stop this. He needs to push him away..Britain opens his mouth..but nothing comes out. He can't speak..and if he did he would stutter and make himself feel more like a fool. America pulls his hand away..nodding to himself before he reaches down and starts unbuttoning Britain's suit-

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" England can't help to screech as America gets to the third button down before Britain grabs him..his eyes are wide in shock.

"What does it look like? I'm taking off your suit! You're burning up man, I know just how hot these things can be and unconformable. You don't need to be all dressed up anyway! We're chilling! You can be chill sometimes too!" America fights with Britain's hands..after feeling how sweaty they are he frowns. "come on, i'm trying to help you."

"I-I don't need help! This is inappropriate!" England's hands are knocked away..America going back to unbuttoning his suit, ignoring his words. "I'm not really hot, i'm a perfect temperature."

"Bull shit." America gets to the last button before grabbing the suit's jacket and throwing it on the ground.

"Hey! That's no way to-" Britain's words get caught up in his throat..when America..starts unbuttoning his white button up shirt..his blush reaching his ears as he feels Alfred's body against his own..He unbuttons the first couple..Britain too frozen to do anything..but at the feeling of his soft fingers touching his bare chest..it sends his heat somewhere else. This gets him to snap out of it. "Why are you unbuttoning my shirt?!" Britain gasps..Yet he can't move..can't even look away when those blue orbs lock onto his green.

"To take it off, duh. You're still hot dude."

"If y-you take this off I have nothing underneath!"

"That's the point! Don't tell me you're self conscious about your body?"

"I am not!-"

"Then what's the problem? It's just us." America gives him a smile..and Britain feels his will power crumble.. _that's the problem! It's just them and he's taking off his clothes and touching him and._. "If it makes you feel better, I can take off my shirt too-

"N-No that's quite all right!"_ You idiot! That would only make things ten times worse!_ Britain takes a deep breath as his shirt is taken off of him..leaving his chest exposed.

"See you're looking cooler already!" America grins as he waves his hand, getting air to get his slightly sweating torso, getting a shiver to be sent throughout his body. "Aw what now you're cold?" America tilts his head.

"Yes I am. I'm going to put my shirt back on now." Britain grabs his shirt out of America's grasps, he turns his back as he starts putting it back on, buttoning it up.

"Huh. Your body temperature is weird, you sure you're not sick?" Britain can't see America's frown.

"No i'm fine." Britain grunts, getting rid of his blush finally to look back at America.

America stares at him a moment..something in those eyes he can't read...and then.."You always work so hard.." Alfred mumbles, looking away from him. "it wouldn't surprise me if you worked yourself to death. You were always like that. Working so hard, having to have everything finish.." He trails off, looking over at Britain. "If you're sick, you better take care of yourself, got it? You always get sick and I bet it's because you stay all stuffed in that office of yours. It's annoying..you getting sick all the time." America looks away from him..closing his eyes. "so stop getting sick and take a break every once and a while damn it. Your stupid papers aren't going anywhere, but if you keep this up, you'll end up really killing yourself.." America opens his eyes,,not looking at him. "And that would make you an idiot." His voice is soft..serious..

"America.." England stares at him with wide eyes..not expecting that..He's worried about him, though he tries to hide it with the way he says things..he's worried. This gets England's chest to tighten..and he can't help his smile. "You don't have to worry about me, i'm fine."

"I'm not worried. It would just be annoying if you died of something so lame as a sickness." America grunts, glancing away from England's smiling face. Those blue orbs fall on the tray of food..He takes it in..before he starts to laugh. "Dude now I know you didn't make this! It actually looks good! I bet Italy made it and you're trying to take credit for it!"

"How dare you accuse me! I did make that!" England's eye twitches..that good feeling gone..but it's still there..lingering as his eyes bore into the laughing America..who has went to serious to goofy again. Britain gives him a good punch in the arm.

"Okay, okay! I believe you.." America smirks as he grabs the tray and puts it on his lap. "Oh sweet dude you got me soda..is it diet?"

"Well no, I don't have any-"

"That's okay! I walked all those stairs to get up here so I can cheat a little." America grins as England takes his plate and fork..He can't help his face showing disbelief.._America's logic is horrible._ "Now lets see.." Alfred picks up his fork..and gets a piece of the lasagna noodle on it..Britain can't help to hold his breath..feeling that nervousness again as America stuffs it into his mouth happy..He chews..before his eyes open. He has a odd look on his face.

"If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it." England says quickly, glaring down at his plate. "You can order a pizza and-"

"Dude shut up." Britain tenses, opening his mouth to snap back at that rude comment..only to see America taking another bite of his lasagna..his eyes closed.. "..It's not as good as Italy's cooking..so I know you did this.." America smiles at him. "It's good Britain. Better then I expected at least." He glances down at the food, taking another bite. "..Thanks."

"..You're welcome.." England blushes slightly, taking a bite of his own food. "I'm glad you like it. You don't know how much trouble it was working with Italy to get it like this. He's very critical when it comes to food."

"Why do you want to cook better all of a sudden?" America swallows his food, starting to drown down his drink..surprisingly he's eating the lasagna at a slow pace.._does that mean he's lying and he doesn't like it?_.. "You always took pride in your cooking even though it sucks ass."

"I guess you could say I wanted to try something new." This for some reason..gets America to stop drinking..he makes a choked sound..before he calms down.

"..Something new?" America looks over at him with a odd look.

"..Well, yes." England raises his eye brow at how America looks back down at the lasagna.

"Oh, okay." He takes another bite of his lasagna. "That isn't like you. You never like doing anything new."

"..I wanted to try it just this once." _why is he acting like this is a bad thing now?..his attitude has completely changed..is it something he said? Maybe it's the food..maybe it really is bad._.

America doesn't say anything for a moment..as he finishes up his food. "You and Italy must be pals then right? I was surprised he would even come anywhere near you."

"Oh I wouldn't say we are pals..just acquaintances." Britain says quickly.

"hmm alright.' That odd look leaves his eyes and he grins again. "Well that was good! Do you have more?"

"Yes, a whole pan."

"Good! We can eat some more after this movie! But don't worry if you're still hungry I got.." America stands up..and lifts up his shirt all the way..boxes, after boxes fall out, hitting the ground, Alfred has a derpy smile on his face. " 'Mike and ike' s!"

"How in the bloody hell did you have all those boxes in your shirt! How didn't they fall out already?!" Britain blinks, his eyes wide as he looks at the pile of mike and ikes around America's feet.

"Psh it's called the law of gravity England. Why don't you read a book." America smirks..getting England's eye to twitch.

"Idiot! The law of gravity is what you're defying!"

"Oh whatever. Does it really matter how they got here?..all that matters is that they are here and here to stay!" America grabs a box and rubs it against his cheek.

".." Britain watches as Alfred rips open a box..only to dump all of it into his mouth at once..some falling out and hitting the floor. HE makes odd sounds that may be talking, but Britain can't understand what he's saying. "You don't put all of those in your mouth at once idiot! You're going to choke!"

America swallows, and grins at Britain. "pssh. Yeah right. A hero like me couldn't choke if he wanted to! Now grab a couple of boxes! Lets start this movie, it's already past seven..and it's all dark out.." America looks out of the window..before he pulls the curtain, covering it. "Perfect! This is going to be kick ass and I swear you're going to piss yourself! But don't worry, America's here! You'll be fine with me around."

"Sure I will." England can't help to roll his eyes..America and this whole hero thing..it's funny because he's the one that always ends up screaming during these kinds of things. It's odd how all confidence leaves him, if you just put on something scary...something not real..like a movie.

"Go turn off the lights! I got the movie!" America grabs the case..that England guesses is the movie and starts messing with the TV..

_This is it. This is where he turns off the lights..where he will be in almost complete darkness with America so close on his bed..He can do this..he can_..Britain breathes in and out..trying to keep his breathing in check..He feels his palms getting sweaty again..as he makes his way to the light switch.._this is what he's been training for..he can do this..yeah. He's made it this far..he can make it to the end._. England moves slowly over to the light switch..He stares at intently...knowing what's going to go down. His heart is starting to pick up speed..and suddenly he wishes he didn't have this long sleeve dress shirt on. He's sweating when really this isn't a big deal! _Just do it already! _England reaches out..without giving himself anytime to think he pushes it down..The lights going out, drowning him in complete darkness..except for the glow of the TV.

In all honesty Britain feels better with the lights off. He can hide in the darkness, hide when his face gets red, hide the glances he likes to give America..He takes a deep breath to prepare himself before he turns around. He can see America's face in the darkness from the TV's light illuminating it. Alfred turns his head and grins at Britain. "come on! Let's start this bad boy! Or what? You're too scared?"

"Of course not." England smirks as he walks over, taking his seat next to America..hoping he doesn't notice how close he sat to him..If he does, America doesn't say anything, or seem effected by it.

"ohh it's starting!" America's eyes get wide as the opening scene starts..he slowly reaches into a box of mike and ikes by his side..grabs a hand full and puts it in his mouth..England raises his eye brow as the camera moves around on the screen..slowly going into a pile of leaves..ominous music playing..It suddenly goes into the leaves and there's a baby, a unborn baby, not yet developed yet, a yellow, golden color. "What the fuck is that?!" America throws some mike and ikes at the TV, his eyes wide..it must have been out of reflex because when America sees what he, did he frowns.

"That's a baby. That's what they look like in the wound idiot."

"It looks like a alien or something! Eww like ET man. All wrinkly and crunched into it's self.." America shivers before holding the box out to England. "Mike and ikes?"

"Sure." England lets him pour the small candies into his hand. Unlike America, he slowly eats each one, one by one. Actually tasting his food, rather then just swallowing it.

The movie goes on..yet England isn't' really paying attention to it..His eyes can't stop wandering over to America..who is watching the movie intently, his lips slightly parted..his hand frozen in a box of mike and ikes..Those eyes are wide..almost dilated..It doesn't look like he's blinking..when ever something jumps out, he jumps high, making a scream or some curse..before he goes back in that frozen state..hmm..Maybe the reason he acts this way..is because he gets to into these movies. He started talking to the TV at one point..like he's there when he's not.

Half way through the movie, England starting to feel disappointed. There's been a lot of jumping out scenes..and America has gotten scared..but not once has he jumped into his arms..He's been waiting for it, preparing himself for it..his heart beat is speeding in anticipation..especially since most of this movie he's been watching America..His eyes look beautiful illuminated..and his skin..so soft. Despite this though..It seems he's not going to get America to fly into his arms like he's been imagining all yesterday, last night, and today. He was so nervous about it happening when nothing close to it has happened. America hasn't even gotten closer or anything..maybe England got all worked up for nothing.

Arthur holds in his sigh of disappointment as he finally looks at the TV, intending on watching it..now he doesn't know what the hell is going on..there's a old lady getting out of bed..she was praying but she heard something.

"Don't..don't get out of bed..go back to sleep!" America speaks up..staring at the screen with wide eyes..He growls when the lady doesn't listen to him and walks out of the room. "I told you not to do that! Now something's going to happen to you!"

The movie has gotten quiet as the lady walks a little..calling for someone..England guesses she knows someone who might be up at this hour..that's when she sees a old man she seems to know..but then..something happens. He makes a odd sound in his throat..as his bones start to twist, and crack.

"AH! What' the fucks happening! Ah you can see his veins! And his bones!" America moves up into the bed, making jerks with his body as if he's the one getting twisted up like this old man..on the screen..The man's body turns in a odd crab walk..his head twisted up right..His bones going all out of alinement..It is freaky. Not a pretty sight..but then..it starts to crawl. Fast, his mouth open and growling-

"Noooo!" America flings himself, his arms wrapping around Britain, his head buried in his chest, his eyes closed. "That's too fucking freaky man! I'll never look at old people the same! I can't get him out of my head! This was a bad idea! That woman is going to be killed by that thing!"

Britain's breath catches in his throat..as America's warmth engulfs him..of course when he's not excepting It, is the time America would do it..He was taken off guard..His face heating up..his heart picking up speed..He feels like he's sweating again..he's frozen._.shit, what is he suppose to do?_..his hands are stiff by his sides.

When the thing roars..and America peeks at it again..seeing the old woman just fell, and that creepy old man is crawling toward her at record speed, he lets out a cry.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

In that moment..those words..get Britain's mind to wonder..the TV..America..everything fading away from him into something else.

_A child's scream fills the quiet of the night. England jolts up from sleeping, his eyes wide as he throws the blanket off of him "America? America what's wrong?" his eyes show concern as he gets out of bed quickly and runs out of the room..The screaming has stopped..but he hears the young boy's cries. His sobs. "America!" England nearly busts down the door..his eyes immediately going over to the small bed..There's a shaking lump in the blankets..sobs and cries coming from it..hiccups. "..Alfred.." Britain frowns deeply walking towards the boy, he sits on the bed next to him..before he grabs the blanket. "What's wrong?" He slowly lifts it up.._

_A kid America stares back at him..tears streaming down his face, those blue eyes bright and glossy..He sniffles, sobs racking his body. "A-Arthur." He hiccups. "There's a m-monster out to get me!"_

"_A monster? Did you have a bad nightmare?" England frowns, wiping this small boy's tears away gently._

"_n-no! The monster woke me up! It's so loud and scary! It lights up the whole room!" America trembles._

"_Alfred I don't-" A loud booming of thunder cuts England off..the room lighting up from the lightening outside._

_America screams, gripping his hair, the tears falling more as he curls into himself. "See?! T-the monster! It wants to hurt me!"_

"_Shh, shh America it's no monster it's just nature. It's just thunder and lighting-"_

_Another boom of thunder..America sobs loudly, his body being racked with it. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"_

_England's eyes widen and he reaches out..pulling this boy close to his chest, letting him cry on him. He holds him so protectively..gently rubbing the small boy's hair. He opens his mouth and..._

That's when..England is able to move..His arms wrap around America, pulling him closer..holding his head in his chest..his grip is firm..Britain's nervousness is gone..because it's not about him anymore. It's about America. About comforting him. Britain holds America like he did all those years ago..so close, so tender. "It's okay..it's okay.." He shushes him..rubbing his hair gently. "Nothing's going to hurt you.." He leans his head on America's..lost in this memory. "..I'll always protect you."

The words come out with no problem..because it's the same words as in his memory..America's helplessness triggered something inside of him..a urge, a reflex. Only when Alfred tenses..does he realize that this isn't' his memory. This is now, and he said that to America _now. Oh god he messed up! Is he going to push him off? Did this expose him? Should he let go-_

Alfred..instead of pulling away..seems to sink deeper into Britain, relaxing in his hold completely..his screams and shouts stopping..England can only look at him with large eyes..surprised when America tightens his grip on him, shifting his body to get comfortable..He was not expecting this..his heart drums in his ear..

To his disappointment though.. America pulls away soon after..only to grin at Arthur getting him to blush darkly.

"You don't have to protect me anymore. I'm the hero after all.." America grabs a hold of Britain, shoving his head into his chest, England gasping and struggling slightly. "Hey! I heard how fast your heart was beating. I know you're scared so let me comfort you." HE laughs..his words getting Britain to stop..he doesn't want to say he wasn't afraid..if America thinks he was just afraid then that's good..England swallows his pride and lets America hold him..he must say..it's not bad. Not at all..To be wrapped up in his warmth, to feel his soft hands on him..to hear his heart beat..it's lovely. England notices his heart is beating pretty fast..He smiles, listening to the melody..somehow..he feels as if a barrier between them has been destroyed...maybe it's just the fact his face is pressed against his chest but he feels..closer to America.

England watches the TV with slight interest..He notices..the room slowly gets darker..and darker..his eyes get harder to have open..America says something..but England doesn't hear it..falling asleep in this man's arms..Too tired from everything going on to stay away like this..

If Britain was awake..He would see the small smile America gives his sleeping form..before he lays his head against his..

* * *

"_Arthur! Arthur get up!" A child's laughter rings through the darkness.._

Britain's eyes slowly open, his green orbs unfocused as he stares up at his ceiling..his head hurts, his throat is dry, his bones ache slightly like he was in a unfamiliar position.. "Ah bloody hell." England groans, rubbing his head.

"Oh you're finally up!" England blinks as he realizes he's not the only one in his bed. America sits at the edge of it, a controller in his hands..the TV lights up his face..He seems to be playing a racing game..he doesn't look over at him, but Arthur can see his grin. "You fell asleep pretty early dude, were you that tired?"

"I d-did?" Britain sits up, stretching his arms as he yawns...he can't help to frown, his eyes wide as he remembers just where he was before he fells asleep..In America's arms. "Oh dear, did I.." England blushes when America's grin grows.

"Yup. But that's okay. I just moved you off me and placed you there. You've been out ever since. Don't worry I haven't watched any other awesome movies without you."

"..I'm sorry America. That was rude of me."_ What the hell is he doing? Falling asleep on America when he's come all this way to spend time with him? This certainly isn't getting him points with his love interest!_

"No it's fine. I know you were tired as soon as I got here. You got bags under your eyes dude. Sleeping is apart of taking care of yourself too."

England feels his cheeks fluster, his eye twitches. "Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. You're the one who eats more then a elephant, and barely does any exercise! You can't eat something unless it's super sized."

"It's food for the soul." America laughs. "At least I have fun! I do what I want because I'm _free_."

England flinches at that..the darkness hiding it.._is it just him or is it like America's throwing that in his face?..Does he realize what he's saying?..and what memories it brings back?_

_Heavy rain. Gun powder..smoke..booms of gun shots-_

America suddenly pauses the game, his mouth opening as he yawns. "Eh, I think being in the dark has made me tired..and it's a bitch traveling all the way out here you know? I'm going to lay down.." America turns off the system..the room being in a complete darkness for a moment before the lights turn on. England shields his eyes..waiting for them to be adjusted before he looks at America. He tenses when he sees those blue orbs boring into his own..They seem to be searching for something..They stare at each other for a moment..no one moves..Britain's not sure if he's blinking..then..America opens his mouth.

"I'm kinda surprised still.."

"Huh?" England blinks at his voice.

"Well, we haven't done something like this in..forever. I can't even remember the last time I've been in this room..You're always so busy..it's just..uh" America looks away from him..looking at the door. "..I had fun. Thanks for letting me come back in here..it was nice." He seems to be smiling now. "get some sleep England." HE looks back at him..closing his eyes in his smile. "Maybe if you start getting good sleep you won't have a stick up your ass."

"Keep talking and there will be one up yours." England snaps..his face falls when he realizes what that sounds like..but America only laughs.

"My room is the one down the hall right?" when England nods..America smiles. "Good night Arthur." then he leaves..

Britian's mouth is opne wide..his chest tightening..he called him..arthur..He hasn't done that since he was a kid..that one name knocked the breath right out of him..his cheeks heating up shamlessly since america's gone..He wants alfred to call him his real name all the time..Britian can't help his smile..He can't believe how well today has gone!..dispite a few things..America actaully called him arthur..what does it mean?..does it mean anything at all? Maybe it was a mistake?

England looks over at his alarm clock..it reads '12:00 am'. It's not that late..and he's feeling anixous.. he wonders if italy is up?...If he's not he's about to get waken up. He needs to talk to him. Britain quickly gets out of bed and walks out of his room..England takes notice that the guest door is closed,,America is probably already in bed..Arthur hurries down the quiet hallway..Dark shadow everywhere, making odd shapes that would make some unnerved..but nothing could stop him now. His brain is on over drive..his heart still beating fast as if America is around him..

"Italy!" England whispers harshly as he throws his door open. To his relief Italy isn't in bed, he's sitting on his floor, the lights still on..papers all around him..along with paint, crayons, and paint brushes. The Italian jumps slightly and turns to look at him with his eyes open..when he sees it's England he seems to calm down.

"Oh hey Britain! How did the date go?" Italy beams, a smile on his lips as England closes the door behind him.

"It wasn't a date." Britain blushes all the same..his eyes shift slightly as he crosses his arms. "I uh.." He coughs into his hand. "Think it went well.."

"Really? That's great!" Italy cheers. "time for a evaluation!"

"A evaluation?" England raises his eye brows.

"yes! I just have some questions to see if this was a success or not!" Italy looks down at his paper..and starts painting again. "First question. Did you kiss?"

"N-No." England's body heats up just thinking about those pink lips against his own..it gets his stomach to flutter.

"Second question. Did he like the lasagna?"

"Yes. He enjoyed it." Britain beams proudly.

"I knew he would!..now third question. Did he jump into your arms? And did you hold him right?"

"Yes..he did and I held him in my arms..and a bit more." England frowns, thinking back. "When he jumped into my arms..I had a flash back of when he was a kid and scared...I got so caught up in it that I started acting it out..I held America close to me, starting playing with his hair..I even said some things that I would have rather not have said..now I'm not sure if he's figured me out Italy."

"what did you say?" Italy tilts his head..those brown eyes staring at him intently..He almost looks serious..but not really. He could never take this boy seriously.

"I told him that I would always protect him..and that nothing would hurt him..it was the same words I told him as a kid..they just slipped out." England fixes one of his buttons that was undone..frowning..feeling embarrassed now that he thinks about it.

"What did America do? did he say anything?"

"no..at first he sunk deeper into me..and then suddenly he pulled away, saying how he doesn't have to be protected..how he's the hero..Then he.." England blushes. "Then he pulled me in and held me instead. He thought I was scared because he heard how fast my heart was beating...I ended up falling asleep in his arms." Britain sighs at that.

'Could you hear his heart? Was it going fast?" Italy asks suddenly, getting Britain to blink..thinking back..

"..Well yes, but that's because he was afraid..we were watching a scary movie.." England reasons.

"Or it could be because he's holding you!" Italy smiles..he rubs his chin..his eyes glossed over as he thinks about something. " question 4. Did he have fun?"

"..He said he did.."

"Did you have fun?"

England thinks about the video game they played..thinks about America's laughter..his warmth beside him..He can't help to smile. "yes..it was rather fun."

"Last question. Do you feel closer to America?"

"..I..think I do..He said my real name. He called me Arthur when he hasn't done that since he was a kid..what do you think it means?" England looks at him hopefully.

"What does it mean to you?"

England thinks about this a moment..what does it mean to him?..it certainly makes him feel nice..makes him remember better times..when America was a kid..he always called him Arthur when he was happy.. "It means..I made him happy?..So today was a success?..I've gotten closer to him?"

"it sounds like it!" Italy giggles. "Good job Britain!..so..do you think America's fallen for you yet?"

"Certainly not." England shakes his head. "luckily he's still unaware of my feelings but I know for the time being he doesn't return mind...if anything, we've just become better friends." Britain sighs. "But at least that's something right?"

"Yeah.." Italy seems disappointed..He looks down at the piece of paper he's still painting.. " it is something.."

"You know..there's something that's been bothering me.." England closes his eyes, thinking. "..America kept saying stuff today..that made me remember a painful memory..the memory of him leaving me. I thought the first time was a coincidence..but then..he said something about being free..Is it just me or do you think he's throwing the whole thing in my face? He should know that revolution was painful for me..it hurt me..it still hurts. It broke my heart."

Italy is quiet a moment..before he hits his hand with his fist, his eyes wide. "Ohh! Maybe it's because it hurts him too! And this is how he's dealing with it."

"Hurting him? It was his choice to leave me! Why would it hurt him?" England growls.

"just because he chose it, doesn't mean it didn't hurt.." Italy smiles slightly. "Think about it..He must remember the memories of when you two were together as well..since you said he sunk into you when you said those words..maybe he pulled away from you..because being treated like that hurt..because it reminded him of the past. Maybe he misses it just as much as you do. But I could be wrong! Your relationship is a bit complicated if you ask me." Italy chuckles. " you have such a deep past..that's why you're still friends now."

"..America doesn't miss it. I bet he's forgotten about most things..He wanted his freedom from me Italy..he pulled a gun on me to get it..fought a war with me. He left me there..kneeling down, crying before him."

"_I remember when you were great.."_

"..No..he doesn't miss it. He doesn't feel pain..if it hurt him, why would he have left me?" Britain closes his eyes.

"I-I don't know.." Italy sounds like he's frowning..there's foot steps and before Britain knows it..Italy is hugging him..holding him close. "Don't be sad. I know how It feels for someone you love to leave you..you're lucky though. At least you still have America..you know where he is..and he's here with you.." Italy smiles sadly into his chest. "My love..has never come back."

England's first reaction is pushing Italy off, yelling at him..but after hearing his soft words..he can't bring himself too. He heard..the pain in this Italian's voice..this boy that nothing seems to really bother him. It makes his chest tighten..when he thinks about what Italy said.._what if that revolutionary war was it?..then he never saw America again?_..No..He can't even think about it. "..why did your love leave?" England finds himself asking..not hugging Italy back, but not pushing him off.

"To go off to fight in a great war..that war is over now, but I know he'll come back to me some day. He promised me."

"He?" Britain blinks when Italy pulls away..his eyes closed in his smile..maybe to hide the emotions within.

"Ve! Now enough about all this sad stuff. I'm glad this was a success. Since it turned out so well..can I ask for some favors?" Italy lets go of him, and beams..England stares at him a moment..still a bit surprise at the information he just shared with him..surprised at the way he held him, comforted him..like they're friends-

They're not friends. Not at all.

"What is it?" England grunts.

"Well first off could you send this to Germany! I'm sure he would like it!" Italy skips over to the papers on the floor..picking one up, he holds it out for Britain to see...it's a beautiful drawing of three flags fluttering in the wind..Germany's flag, Italy's flag, and japan's..Leaning against the poles of these flags are Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku. Italy is waving a white flag..while Germany is glaring at him, a beer in his hands..and japan is petting a cat..smiling to himself like he isn't getting caught up in Italy's and Germany's act...The drawing is of just pencil..but it's so detailed..the flowers around them..the sun..it's a work of art.

"wow..this is..really good Italy." England reaches out..taking it from the Italian, his eyes looking over all the details once again.

"Thanks! Drawing and painting are things i'm really good at!" Italy beams. "So can you send that to Ludwig?"

"..I suppose there's no problem with that..I'll send it off tonight and it should be to him by the after noon tomorrow." England holds the paper carefully.

"Yay! Thank you..now..also um.." Italy fiddles nervously. "Could I talk to Germany on the phone tomorrow? Please?"

The first thing Britain thinks is _too risky_..but..He did help him with this.. "Alright but only if i'm in the room with you and it's on speaker phone."

"Okay yay! And I would like more pasta and could I go outside sometime? It's so stuffy in here!"

"Maybe.." England yawns..shaking his head. "..i'm going to go mail this off..and then head to bed..so job well done for the both of us.." England glances down at Italy's papers on the floor..one of them has a panting of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes._.hmm..is that a young Germany?_ "Clean up these papers before you go to sleep."

"Okays! Good night Britain!" Italy waves as he starts to walk out.

"Yeah..good night.." England closes the door behind him..sighing. _Wow..what a day._.He feels as if it was a great hit..He got to hold America, be held by America..he called him Arthur..he was worried about him..

But what does it mean? Is America starting to grow feelings for him?..Or is he just being a friend?..

Either way..tonight will be the first night in a long time that he falls asleep warm..with the memory of a certain someone holding him close..

This may be the first night in a long time..he sleeps soundly..

Just like he had in the strong arms of America.

* * *

_Italy sighs happily as he looks up at the blue sky..he's laying in flowers..back in that field he loves so much. He adores it. This beautiful place..There's nothing scary here..He feels safe..knowing who guards his flower field._

_"I wonder if Germany is here today!" Italy gets up and starts running through the field..smiling..giggling..in such a good mood. His smile grows when he sees Ludwig in the distance..he seems to be looking at something. "Germany! Germany! Greet me! Kiss me! You're too tall for me to reach your cheeks!" Italy chimes.._

_Germany tenses..whipping around, with his eyes wide and..fearful? When those blue, piercing orbs lock onto him..Ludwig screams..before he turns and starts running._

_"Huh? Germany what's wrong? Why are you running?" Italy looks behind him..but he doesn't see anything scary. Italy runs faster..trying to catch up to Germany..who is still running so fast. "It's just me!"_

_"That's why i'm running! Stay away from me!" Ludwig growls, not even looking back._

_"What d-did I do? I'm sorry Germany don't be mad! Please stop running from me!" Italy cries after him, running faster..he's starting to gain on him. Running was always something he's been good at if he needs to. "please stop!"_

_"Nien!" Germany pants..but Italy gets right on him._

_"Germany.." Italy grabs Ludwig's bulky shoulder..to try to stop his running. It does. Germany immediately stops running. He pushes Italy off of him, getting a surprised cry to come from his lips as he stumbles back..He flinches at how Germany glares at him..only for the blonde's face to fall..He drops to his knees..bowing his head._

_"I can't win..I can't win.." He mumbles lowly, holding his head in his hands. "Why won't you leave me alone?"_

_"But..but i'm your friend..why do you want me to leave you alone?" Italy frowns deeply..his eyes shaking in hurt..only to gasp..when he sees Germany..is see through. "Germany what's happening to you!"_

_"I've lost." Germany pulls out a..white flag? He looks up..those piercing blue orbs locking onto his..He waves it. It's the oddest thing he's ever seen..Germany? Waving a white flag?..it's like..Italy's just been put in the twilight zone. "I surrender"_

_"Surrender to what? I-i don't understand..your fading more!" Italy's eyes get wide..as Germany's body gets more see through..He tries to grab him..but his hands go right through._

_"I surrender..I surrender.." Germany keeps repeating..his eyes getting duller._

_"Stop! D-don't go! What are you surrendering to?" Italy tries to grab him desperately..screaming..but no matter what he does..Germany keeps fading away..Italy tries to hold him..but..he fades completely..the last thing he sees is those eyes..so deep of emotion..something he's never seen in Germany's eyes before.._

_"I surrender."_

* * *

Italy wakes up with a start..His eyes wide. He pants as he looks around quickly..when he sees he's in bed..and in his room..he sighs in relief..it was just a really bad dream.._why would he dream something like that?..Germany never surrenders or waves a white flag! It would be funny if not for the part where Germany disappeared..why was he running from him?.._

Italy hugs himself..trembling..feeling every much alone..the darkness feels like it's crushing him..

"_I surrender."_

That's it. He can't be here. He can't be alone..Italy rips the blankets off and runs out of his room..needing warmth and comfort..That nightmare was horrible..no matter what he did..he couldn't get geramany to stop fading away..couldn't get him not to leave..

Just like holy Rome, he went away..faded away..going somewhere Italy can not follow..

Not Germany. Italy can't lose him too.._Don't run Germany..don't give u_p..Italy needs you. He needs him there..he needs his warmth and his funny voice..he needs his friend. His best friend.

Italy feels the tears sting the corner of his eyes..and he knows..he can't sleep alone tonight..too afraid that if he does..The next dream he will have..will be nothing but himself..alone..abandoned..

He can't be alone. Not now. He needs the warmth of a certain blonde haired male..but he'll have to take comfort in another..just to make it through this..

Just so he can make him proud.

**No Germany this chapter but he'll be back in the next! This was mainly Britain and America. I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Now i'm off to get some sleep. Sooo tired so sorry If I write anything weird. Thank you for your reviews! And please keep telling me what you think.**

**Okay, till next time:)**


	8. Art

_A child's singing breaks the quiet of this place..the voice, gets his heart to beat faster, his palms to feel sweaty..He feels a nervousness in him..a desire to get closer to this voice. He walks slowly down this hallway..it's so bright, his feet make no sound..He doesn't want to make any sound. He doesn't want the bearer of such a voice to see him. The song that is being sung..sounds like sweet bells, high and feminine. The more he walks, the louder the singing becomes..he knows he's close..He bites his lip, feeling a gittiness form in his chest that almost makes him want to jump around and sing with this beautiful voice..but he can't..he won't. He couldn't tell you the name of the song..that's because this person..this wonder person is talented. This song was written by those soft, delicate hands..He knows it. It makes his heart beat all the more faster.._

_He stops at the wall by a slightly cracked open door..He doesn't peek in. He leans against the wall..closing his eyes..smiling to himself as he listens to the lovely words..He pictures his love singing to him, caressing him, holding him, smiling at him..He takes a intake of breath, the song and his fantasies too much at once. His cheeks become flustered..and suddenly it's not enough to just imagine who sings this wonderful song..He wants to look. Just a peek..if he's careful, he won't even disturb the song..he just..needs to see what has made him so happy. The happiest he's ever been..The words are calling to him, whispering to him.._

_That's it. He can't take anymore. He leans off the wall..carefully he walks so he's standing in front of the door, his heart is beating so fast in his chest..he swallows his nervousness down..as he leans in, so he's peeking his head through the crack of the door..He feels his eyes become half lidded in this feeling..as he watches her dress swing back and forth as she moves her broom stick..cleaning like she always is. Her eyes are closed it seems, as she sings this song..the song that has captured his heart..because it's her voice. She has him captured..her beauty..her short brown hair moves with her..She's smiling..making him wish this moment would never end. It's not just her face he loves..it's just..everything about her. _

_He feels his chest get warm..his eyes watching her intently, he grips the door frame as she swings her hips..and now more then ever he just wants to dance with her, hold her in his arms and never let her go..She should be his..till the end of time._

_Suddenly the girl turns around..her eyes locking onto his..He tenses, he can feel his face heat up from embarrassment..So he glares. That's what he does to hide his emotions..This gets the girl to scream out in fright, gripping her broom..saying apologies like she did something wrong.._

_This isn't want he wanted. He always does this..scares her. He opens his mouth..to tell her it's okay..that it was him..that he loves her..that he wants to hold her..but nothing comes out. He can't say it. so..he runs away. He always runs from her..not able to face these overwhelming desires..He scares her..then runs..he can't say sorry..or how much he loves her..so he runs. Not able to stare at that beautiful face..as those eyes look at him with fear..He can't._

_She is the only one he has ever run from..and yet..she's the only one he's ever wanted to run to.._

_What's the matter with him?_

* * *

Germany's eyes slowly open..a groan escaping his lips as he grabs his aching head._.that dream..he can't remember most of it but..he remembers a little girl in a dress..cleaning..why would he dream about something like that? At least it's not of Italy..at least it wasn't anything dirty with his friend._

His tired, blue eyes look over by the space next to him on the bed..seeing it empty..again. He doesn't even know why he still looks..He knows Italy won't be there..yet every time he sees it, his stomach turns hallow..he feels sick like it's the first time..like this hasn't been the norm for six days now. Ludwig sighs..it's really for the best he isn't in bed with him right now..who knows if he could control himself? With all these odd thoughts..Italy being in his bed, his warmth on him, his scent-

Nein. Stop it. Stop it now.

Germany's eyes keep wandering over to his clock..when he sees it's '1:00 pm', he makes a startled grunt, and shoots up in bed..only to growl in pain..falling back down in the sheets..He pants..his eyes wide.._his body..!_ it feels like all his muscles have been ripped..he can't even move with out something hurting..He feels sore, weak.._what the hell? Why is.._

Then he remembers..yesterday. How, after he got off the phone with Italy..he ran to his workout room..He couldn't get that pasta loving boy out of his head...he kept thinking things like how nice his voice was..kept replaying their conversation in his head..For his guilt of hurting Italy..He did 50 squats with weights..for when he thought of Italy being with England..he punched his punching bag with his bare knuckles till they were close to bleeding..he lost count..every time he saw Italy's sweaty body underneath him..He did push ups..He worked himself so hard he almost knocked himself out. He kept thinking of Italy, not knowing how to feel..wanting to destroy all these annoying emotions that Italy is causing..he did it as a punishment..and by the end of it..He was too exhausted to think of anything..he was almost to exhausted to make it back to his room..The whole thing is a blur to him..

He can't be like this when Italy comes back..he has to get all of this under control..He knows this isn't normal. He shouldn't think of Italy naked, or think of his lips on his..or think of his smile all the time..or just think of him all the time in general!

Obviously, Italy doesn't miss him nearly as much as Germany misses him..Italy said he missed him so..why can't he just come back? Fuck England..why is that British bastard so important to him now?..it's been six days..how long does it take to teach someone how to cook good? Britain's cooking is bad..but..

What if Italy's never able to teach him? What if he never comes back?

That's stupid..and he knows it..Italy will come back..it still gets his chest to tighten in a unpleasant feeling.

_"I miss you...I didn't really want to do this you know. I didn't want to leave you but England came to me, needing help. I'm hoping this whole thing will be over soon. I want to come back to you."_

_..If he misses him..if he didn't want to do this..then why did he do it? Just because england asked?..is he that great?..If he's hoping it will be over soon..if he wants come back to him..then why doesn't he?_ Germany grips his fist..shaking his head..He can't get his conversation with Italy out of his head now..He feels angry with Italy..yet..more then anything he wants him back. He's angry because he's not coming back..not fast enough. 'Soon' isn't fast enough for Germany..but then again..that might be these odd feelings talking..

This is all Italy's fault! He..he shouldn't have hugged him all the time..or kissed his cheeks. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have cling to him so much..maybe if he was normal, if he didn't come around so much..Germany wouldn't be feeling this way..

But he knows he can't blame Italy. It's not fair. These feelings are all on him. He has to take the blame..and the punishment. He'll knock all these thoughts and feelings out somehow..He'll kill them..He'll destroy them.

It's all his fault anyway right?..maybe if Italy didn't hear what he said to Austria..he wouldn't have done it. Maybe he would still be here and not talking about changing for him..Italy wants to make him proud..but how would this do it?..He just..doesn't Italy see he just wants him back? He doesn't want him to change..right?..He's so confused..he hates it.

Germany makes a grunt of pain..as he tries to sit up again.._he has to get out of bed, he has work today!_..though he doesn't know how he's going to do it, with all his muscles aching like this..Ludwig falls back in bed..panting..one eye closed in his exhaustion.._He's really done it this time..why has he been so irrational these past couple of days?._.

Italy makes him irrational. Was it rational for him to befriend this weak country that he knew couldn't do much? Was it rational for him to give Italy work before they were even friends..because he was poor when Germany was poor himself?..Was it rational for him to just forgive Italy when he betrayed Germany?..He's been irrational, but nothing like this. This is effecting him. He shouldn't have messed himself up so bad..and yet..He can't regret it either. He deserved the punishment for his thoughts..for his new found desire..

For Italy. For everything about Italy..

_Alright..no more about that boy who's name won't be spoken..Yeah..No more.._Germany closes his eyes.._clear your mind of all thoughts._.Japan thought him how to do it before..meditating..he's too sore to sit up..so he'll just have to do it laying down.._breathe in..breathe out..no more thinking..happy place..no feelings.._Germany feels his lips twitch in relief.._He thinks it's working-_

His door is suddenly slammed open. "Hey west where's Ita-chan? I've just come back from my hunting trip with Hungary and i'm ready to see his cute face!" Prussia walks in, grinning, not bothering with knocking..Germany tenses, his brother ruining his mediation..and his whole mission of not thinking of Italy.

"..he isn't here. He's off in Britain doing some business." Germany says as calmly as he can..his eye twitching slightly as he rubs his temples.

"What? Why would he go there?" Prussia frowns..

"I don't know! To help his so called new friend England. " Ludwig snaps..only to sigh a moment later. "Sorry brother..i'm just..kind of sore with the subject. Italy didn't even tell me he was leaving, he just left. I just know he's there to help England to cook better or something."

"Oh." Prussia blinks, those red eyes of his lighting in realization as he brings out a envelope. "ohh okay. Now this makes sense. I was wondering why Italy would send you a letter from Britain-"

"Italy sent me a letter?" Germany perks up..only to frown at his brother when he sees the envelope has already been open. "Must you do things like that?"

"I was just curious why you were getting mail from Britain is all!" Prussia chuckles. "you can't keep any secrets from awesome me West! I didn't even look in it, I just saw the paper inside had italy's name on it..so I figured I asked you about it." Prussia pouts. "Aww, I miss Ita-chan already! I was looking forward to some of his pasta. This is a bummer."

"yeah ,yeah, give me the letter brother." Germany feels a bit impatient as Prussia walks over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Read it out loud!" Prussia smirks at how Germany rips it from his grasp..His blue eyes watch intently as he pulls out the piece of paper..Italy's name is written on it just like his brother said.._Why does he feel..excited?..maybe not excited, but happy Italy is sending him something..He wonders what it says?_ Germany opens it slowly, but what his eyes fall on aren't words..It's a picture.

His eyes take in the drawing of Italy immediately..it's the first thing they travel to..He smiles at him from the paper, waving that white flag around..He then sees himself..glaring at Italy, a beer in his hands..and then japan..It's a beautiful drawing..so life-like. If it was in color he would think this was a picture taken with a camera then a picture drawn with pencil..It must of took Italy awhile..any anger he was feeling towards Italy fades away..till there's nothing but this warmth in his chest..

"What does it say? Don't hog it all for yourself!" Prussia complains, reaching for the paper to take it from him.

"..This was for me, not you, if you remember and it's not a letter. It's a picture." Germany turns the paper so Prussia can see it..those red eyes take it in and he smiles.

"Wow, Italy sure can draw..wait a minute..wait a minute..!" Prussia rips the picture from Germany's hands and puts it right up close to his face..those red eyes wide. "..This can't be..something's wrong! Something is horribly wrong!"

"What? What is it?" Ludwig's eyes get wide..and he sits up..growling in pain..but he ignores it.._what if Prussia has seen something more in the picture?..what if it has a message from Italy..that he needs him, that he needs help.._

"look! Don't you see!" Prussia pushes the picture in Germany's face..Ludwig takes it and starts scanning the drawing..his eyes having no mercy, taking in every detail..

"What is it brother? I can't find the problem." Ludwig looks at him, feeling a bit panicked for some reason.

"The problem is that i'm not in it!" Prussia frowns. "How could ita-chan forget to put awesome me in the picture? We're like best friends! Tighter then a virgin! We have meaningful conversations, like me talking about myself. How could he not draw me In his picture! I know he has to like me more then you!"

"Are you serious?! That's the problem?!" Germany fums, his eye twitching. "I thought you saw something actually bad, like something that would tell me he needs help or that something's wrong-"

"This is something bad West! Ita-chan would never forget me! There must be something going on over there..something horrible to make him forget my awesomeness..why the hell would he go there to help Britain cook anyway? That sounds like bull shit to me! He wouldn't just leave with out giving me a good bye hug! Bitch please! There's something going on West, I can feel it..and all the proof I need.." He points a shaky finger at the picture. "Is the lack of awesomeness in that drawing."

"..The whole thing is suspicious..but Italy told me this himself..He wouldn't lie to me.." Germany looks down at the picture..at Italy's smiling face..His eyes getting glossed over in thought..something still doesn't feel right..but that might just be these odd feelings..his desire to have Italy back..He wants to say this isn't Italy's idea..that England is the one that's keeping him away..rather then Italy deciding to stay there himself..but he needs to think rationality now..especially since his brother isn't.

"What if he had to lie West? I mean..come on! I know you don't like this! Ita-chan has been taken from us and you're just laying there! You know this is weird for Italy to just do this..don't you care at all-"

"Of course I care!" Germany roars..only to calm down..his eyes wide..he looks away from his brother. "..I care okay? It's just..there's nothing I can do brother. If Italy says he's there by his own free will... As much as I don't like it, there's nothing I can do. Italy said he was going to come back soon..so..ya.." Germany closes his eyes..feeling that strange feeling in his chest.

Prussia is quiet for a moment..before his eyes light in realization. "Oh..oh wait..I get it.." Prussia starts to laugh, Germany looking ta him confused at his change of attitude. "Ita-chan is just taking longer making _my_ picture! He's probably dedicating a whole page to my awesomeness! That explains everything!" he grins at his brother. "If he says he's coming back soon then he is! As long as I get my picture, then I know everything is fine. But if ita-chan doesn't send me any thing..then we know. Something is going on up in Britain." Prussia's eyes narrow. "I don't know West. I still have this feeling in my gut..I think I should go over there and teach England a lesson."

"We can't fight England. I already requested to go to war with Britain to the boss when I thought he had kidnapped Italy..and he turned it down. We can't do anything to England brother, so please control yourself." it's funny he's telling his brother to control himself..when Germany is the one close to breaking down...but if he doesn't, Prussia will run over there head strong, ready to pick a fight with England..when all he's doing is getting lessons from Italy..that's all that's happening..

_But what if it isn't'?..what if something really is wrong?..damn it..now he's worried again..this fucking sucks. Could it get any worse?_

"Whoa! You requested to go to war with England? You were really serious about this! Why didn't you tell me about it? I could have persuaded our boss with my confidence and greatness!" Prussia beams proudly.

"..It must have slipped my mind.." He really didn't think about it..He just went to his boss as soon as he could..He was so worried..and mad, thinking England had Italy prisoner. He never knows where his brother is..It might have took forever to find him..Really, he lives in the same house, but he's never here. He doesn't question him..He always comes back, and he knows that.

Prussia stares at him, raising his eye brow. "You know, now that I look at you..you look like shit, again. Don't you have work today?"

"yes I do, I was getting up for that before you interrupted me." Germany grunts..as he tries to get up..to get out of bed..He knows his face shows how much he's straining..He can't fall down in front of his brother..he'll get up. He'll deal with this pain and work-

"Stop right there." Prussia pokes Germany in the forehead, stopping him from getting out of the bed. "Now I know something's wrong when you look more constipated then normal." he grabs Germany's arm..right at his sore muscle, getting Germany to growl in pain, ripping his arm from his grasp. "..you over worked yourself."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine." Germany glares at his brother when he keeps his finger on his forehead, not letting him get out..even if his hand wasn't still there, Germany is starting to doubt he can even walk with out having a great deal of pain.

"You've never messed yourself up this bad before.." Prussia locks eyes with him. "..Is it because of Italy?" He seems serious now..those red eyes searching his blue.

"It's not because of him! I just did some extreme work out yesterday, he has nothing to do with it." _He has every thing to do with it._ Germany snaps..trying to get up only for Prussia to push him back down. "What are you-"

"You're staying here West. I'll take you're place for today, you need to heal those muscles. " Prussia crosses his arms.

"Nien, this is my job-" Germany groans in pain..when he tries to get up again..his abs..his everything..hurts so much.

"See? If you went you would look a mess. It's already been decided that I'm doing it West, so you mind as well get comfortable. You want anything before I leave?"

"..Nein.." Germany grumbles..glaring at the ceiling..he hates this but he knows it's true..he would be no good with his troops..He's still so exhausted, his eyes half lidded like he didn't get enough sleep..He feels pissed off..but it's only with himself. For allowing this to happen...for not being able to deal with his punishment and get up..He glares..but as Prussia starts to leave..he sighs. "..Thank you brother."

"No problem! Just don't do this again West, there's other ways to deal with you're feelings."

Germany tenses, looking at his brother with wide eyes..but Prussia doesn't look at him..he's almost out of the door..when something hits Germany..

"wait..brother.." Germany frowns..feeling ashamed, and embarrassed at the same time for this..he shouldn't need it..he should be able to be away from it for a day..but he knows..he'll end up hurting himself trying to get to it if he doesn't ask for it..

"Yeah West?" Prussia looks back at him.

"..Could you..bring the phone in here?"

* * *

The morning light seeps through the blinds..going straight in Britain's face..he mumbles something..his mouth twitching before his eyes open..half lidded and unfocused from not really being awake..England yawns, turning in his bed and pulling up the covers, closing his eyes once more.._Bloody mornings_._ He's too tired to get up today..He'll just sleep in a couple of hours..but why does he feel like he's forgetting something?._.

"_Good night Arthur."_ a certain voice sounds through his head..getting his eyes to snap open, now wide awake, his breath catching in his throat.

_That's right! America's here! _Britain sits up In bed, throwing the covers off of him. "I can't believe I forgot..why am I so bloody tired?..I took a nap last night too.." England grumbles as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, stepping down on the floor quickly..only to step on something soft...something that groans in pain and whimpers. Arthur jumps back on the bed in alarm, looking down at the floor with wide eyes..only to see a blanket and a pillow..a lump in the blanket is shaking and whimpering still..

Britain's wide eyes narrow as he gets out of bed again, this time not stepping on the lump. He rips the blanket off, confirming his suspicion.

"Oh hey England, good morning!" Italy smiles nervously, waving, holding his stomach, a wince on his face. "You know you weigh a lot for a skinny guy.."

"Don't 'oh hey England' me! What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed room?! I believe we talked about this!" Britain growls, grabbing the already hurt Italian and starts shaking him.

"Ahh i'm sorry! But I had another horrible nightmare! And believe me, I tried to get in America's bedroom first-"

"What?!"

"But the door was locked! So I came here instead!"

"you were going to get in bed with America?!"

"Well you said not to get in bed with you! You don't understand England, that dream was horrible!" Italy cries out in pain when England presses on the red spot on his stomach..where he had stepped on him..England's eye is twitching,,those eyes have a slight flare to them. "I didn't want to come in here! I knew you would get mad but I couldn't sleep alone!..t-the dream..was so scary" Tears well up in the corner of his eyes..Those huge brown eyes locking eyes with England's.."I n-needed someone! Germany faded away in my dream! He left me.." Italy clings to Britain's dress shirt weakly, his shoulders trembling.

"_Don't l-leave me.." a young America clings to Britain's suit..looking up with tears at the corner of his eyes. "You always leave me! When will you come back?..why do you take so long?..can't you stay?..don't leave me.."_

The fire in britian's eyes dull..his grip loosing on Italy as he stops shaking him..his shoulders slump in defeat..all of a sudden he feels tired again. For the first time England takes in Italy..those tears at the corner of his eyes..the way he clings to him, the need in those brown orbs..the bags under them. "..It was just a dream Italy- oof!" Britain sighs, only for Italy's eyes to get wide..pulling him into a hug.

"I know but It doesn't make it any less scary.." Italy buries his head in Britain's shoulder..Arthur looking uncomfortable.

"Just because I stopped shaking you, doesn't mean you can hug me!" England pulls Italy off, glaring at him..but it's not that hard.

"but you looked like you needed a hug! You looked so sad." Italy frowns. "You had that look in your eyes when you think of America but..it was sad."

"..Just a bad memory is all." England shakes his head. "I don't even know why you care Italy. You come to me for comfort and give me comfort like we're friends." Britain's eyes turn hard as he grabs Italy's hair, pulling it roughly getting him to whimper. "Let's get something straight. We are not friends. I don't care if you have a night mare, or how awful it is, you don't come in my room. You're a grown man! It's pathetic! I don't know about your dream but I wouldn't be surprised if this made Germany leave you! It's strange. You're strange!" England's voice raises..breathing a bit hard..yet when his eyes lock onto Italy's..he can't help his face to fall..

He was expecting sadness..maybe even fear..but what he sees..is acceptance. Italy didn't get angry with his words..didn't get sad or move away from him..He just..nods.

"I know..you're right. I'm sorry about coming in here, old habits die hard." Italy chuckles..but even England can tell it's strained. "..Is it okay if I call Germany soon? It would help calm me down.." he puts a hand over his heart..as he moves away from Britain..more like flinches away as he stands on his own..He's in nothing but his boxers..He bends down and picks up his blanket and pillow..Despite what England just said to him...he smiles. "I'll get dressed in my suit. You should get dressed too, America will probably be getting up soon." He turns..and starts to walk out of the room..

Britain watches him..a frown on his lips._.damn it what is this feeling? Why does his mouth taste sour?..and his stomach hallow?..Is it guilt? Does he really feel guilty for what he said? But it's true! And he had it coming! Britain told him not to come in his room! He warned him! Italy needs to stop treating him like a friend! He isn't! He isn't a nice guy, he isn't prince charming..Why the bloody hell would he feel guilty?_

"_D-Don't leave me.."_

Italy opens the door..Britain growls, not able to take it anymore, he gets up. "Italy wait I-" He runs out of the room to catch up with Italy..who has stopped and turned to look at him..Those eyes don't have any resentment for him..no contempt._.how?..what..what's wrong with him?..He doesn't understand..he doesn't get it._

"Oh hey Britain-" At the moment Britain came out with Italy..America came out of his room..He stops at the door way..staring at the two with a odd look..seeing the two come out of England's room together.. "Oh..You two..slept together?"

"W-What? No, of course not!" England tenses and quickly shakes his head, trying to laugh it off..feeling nervous with the look America is giving him..._He's glaring at him!..wait..no.._

He's glaring at Italy. Is subtle..but being with America for so long in his life..he can tell when he's glaring..this makes Britain's face to fall a bit in confusion.

"Oh.." Italy's eyes light in realization..and he smiles. "yeah we did! I slept with England!-"

"What?!" England whips his head to look over at Italy with wide eyes, not catching how that displeased look grows on America's face.

"yup! I had a bad nightmare, so England, being the good friend he is, let me sleep with him so I could go back to sleep! He's such a nice guy right?" Italy beams before looking at England who is staring at him with utter confusion..Italy winks.._what the fuck is that suppose to mean?_ " Well i'm going to get dress! See you in the kitchen for breakfast!" Italy starts to hum..skipping past America, ignoring those blue eyes that are boring into him as he goes down the hallway..going in his room.

Britain stares after him..now wondering more then ever why he just did that? A huff gets his attention, England looking over at America who has his arms crossed..glaring at the wall..pouting like a little kid..it gets Britain to blush..He gulps as he rubs his cheeks to get rid of it..._damn it America..why do you have to be so cute?._... "Is something the matter Alfred?"

"No of course not." America snorts as he walks over to Britain..grabbing him by the arm..he starts to drag him down the hallway. "I'm just starving is all..you said there was a pan of lasagna left last night right?"

"yes, it's all yours." England's heart starts to pound faster at the contact America is giving him..those green eyes can't tear themselves away from Alfred's face..those blue eyes hold something he can't understand..yet they're determined..his eye brows furrowed. "are you sure nothing's wrong America?.."

".." Alfred doesn't say anything for a moment as they walk down the stairs..Britain's starting to think he's not going to respond when he opens his mouth. "You and Italy seem a bit closer then acquaintances if he's sleeping in the same bed as you. I just don't like being lied to is all." He glares ahead..his..cheeks are tinted?

_America's..blushing_? "I didn't lie you know. I don't really let Italy sleep with me, he just climbs in when i'm asleep, and I wake up to him. I've told him countless times not to do it but he does it anyway."

Alfred finally looks over at Britain for the first time this morning..those eyes searching his own for something. "Seriously dude?" He raises his eye brow when England nods..America's frown turns into a amused smirk and he starts to chuckle. "What a pain man! I bet you can't wait to get rid of him!"

"I can't. I say i'll throw a party when it's time for that pasta loving wanker to leave." Britain grins at how America laughs more.

"I say cut your loses and just kick him out! I mean..You know how to cook lasagna good..isnt' that enough?" Alfred locks eyes with him..and some how Britain can tell..He wants him to say yes, he wants him to get rid of Italy.._hmm.._

"I'm afraid not America. I still need him..but hopefully it won't be much longer. I don't think he likes being here much either." England comments as they get into the kitchen.

"He seems to like you just fine though." America mumbles as he walks over to the fridge..he opens it..looking for something before pulling out the pan. "Dude you going to share this with me?"

"Sure, I don't think you should be eating all that by yourself anyway." Britain walks over, he pulls out plates from the cabinet..America putting half of the pan of lasagna on his plate..Britain taking only two squares. He lets America put his lasagna in the microwave first. "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! I slept like a fucking rock." America laughs loudly before he stretches and cracks his neck. "I had the weirdest dream though..I was trapped in this mike and ike box..It was a horrible nightmare!" Alfred shivers. "Do you know what the worse part about it was?"

"What?" England can't help to raise his eye brow at how America puts his hand over his heart.

"There...was no mike and ikes. I was in a huge box of them..but I was alone. No delicious candy. All gone! Scary right?"

"..If you say so." Britain blinks at this boy.. "I would think the scary part is being trapped in a box..not that there wasn't any candy."

"pssh. Boxes are no mach for my hero..but even a hero needs a snack." America sighs. "You would understand if you were a hero like me."

"I don't think being a hero means being a fat ass." Britain grunts. "If that's so, then your whole country's full of heros huh?"

"Hey! That's un-called for! I'll have you know, we've bettered our fast food so it's healthier anddd i've lost 2 pounds!" America turns around, poking out his butt. "Now look at this and tell me my ass is fat."

All the heat England has travels in two directions..up and down. His face burns as those green orbs take in America's ass..not able to help himself. Even in his baggy pants it's nice looking..round..plump..England licks his lips.. "..Your ass is fat." He says before he can stop himself..his blush darkens, getting him to quickly look away..to hide it..hoping to god his arousal isn't showing.

"R-Really?" America frowns..turning back around. "Aww but it took me forever to lose those 2 pounds! I had to cut down fast food and I even ate some greens which was so gross man! Broccoli should be banned!" he shakes his head..only to stop when he sees England's tinted cheeks...he frowns. "What's wrong?..are you still feeling sick?"

"N-No I.." Britain's breath catches..his body is turned to hide his arousal as he quickly tries to think of something to get rid of it-

"Hey guys!" England almost lets out a loud sight of relief when Italy comes skipping in, a bright smile on his face..America's face falls slightly.. "what's happening?"

"Nothing. America is denying that he's a fat ass." England turns..his blush and arousal gone..he smirks at the glare he gets from Alfred.

"Just because I eat cheese burgers everyday, and candy and donuts and ice cream and anything else I can get my hands on, doesn't make me a fat ass." America grunts as he takes out his plate of lasagna..England putting in his to heat it up.

Italy chuckles..watching them with his eyes slightly lighting up as he walks over to the fridge and opens it up..looking for something to eat.

"..actually I believe it does." England shakes his head, sighing. "Really America, you need to start watching what you eat more."

"already on it. I do watch what I eat, every time I put it into my mouth." He grins, giving Britain a thumbs up.

"That's not what I meant idiot!" England looks at him in disbelief when America waves him off..grabbing a fork, he starts to get to work on his lasagna.

"I still can't believe you cooked this..I can't believe it's actually good." America laughs, getting Britain to glare.

"..Well..i'm glad you like it..I did make it for you after all." Britain mumbles that. "..is there..anything else you would want me to learn?" England asks..but when America looks at him with big eyes..he regrets it. "I mean! Not that I care what you want but it would give me ideas and-"

"How about chocolate chip cookies?" America says seriously..England looks up at him confused..but when his green orbs lock onto his blue ones..He remembers something..

"_Oh boy cookies!" a kid America chimes, looking at the black desert in front of him with bright, blue eyes. "Thanks Arthur!" He giggles, reaching out and taking one._

"_No problem. It is your birthday after all." England smiles softly at the young boy, sitting across from him, wearing a apron. "How old are you America?"_

"_I'm-" Alfred takes a bite out of a cookie..his eyes get wide..his face gets pale..before his eyes lose focus..his head hits the table with a thud..England's eyes widen and he gets up in distress._

"_America!"_

"Erm.." Britain blushes from the memory in embarrassment..The last time he made chocolate chip cookies was for America's birthday...obviously he did it wrong..poor Alfred got sick and he had to stay with him a couple days longer to look after him..but for some reason..America wasn't mad at him..he almost seemed..happy..even though he was sick..He remembers after he had taken his temperature..the young boy giggled when Britain told him he would have to stay with him till he was better..

"_I should get sick more often!"_

Of course Britain scolded him..telling the young boy that he shouldn't even say things like that, America being sick, especially because of him isn't a good thing..It causes him to worry..but no matter how much he talked..America's smile never left his face.

"chocolate chips..right.." Britain coughs in his hand as he looks over at Italy. "Do you know how to make those?"

"yeah sure! I like sweets too! Not as good as pasta but whatever." Italy pulls out a plate of spaghetti.._did he make that yesterday?_

"Nothing is better then pasta to you." England grunts as he pulls out his lasagna. "I swear carbs are going to be the death of you Italy."

"Death by pasta..it has a nice ring to it." Italy repeats Arthur's words..when he had thought Italy poisoned his spaghetti..at first England glares at him..but when the Italian starts to laugh..he can't help to chuckle a little..

_That's right..those were his words..my..why is it so funny?_

"Death by pasta sounds stupid man." America grunts, taking a bite out of his lasagna. "Oh Britain, after I get done eating this i'm going to have to bounce. I have some work I have to do for my boss and the flights a fucking bitch-"

"Oh yay! That means me and you can play Britain!" Italy suddenly chimes in, giggling..England can't help to look at him oddly. "we always have fun! You told me if America leaves early we could play!"

_What the bloody hell is up with Italy today?_..England is about to open his mouth, to question him..only to hear America clear his throat behind him.

"On second thought..My boss can wait! It's not the first time I've skipped out on work!" America booms like that's something to be proud of, grinning at Italy for some reason. "Sorry dude. Guess you're out of luck." He grabs England's wrist and starts pulling him out of the kitchen. "Come on England. Lets play some kick ass games, and have a ton of fun like we did last night! We can eat our food upstairs!"

"O-Okay.." Britain blushes..confused to what just happened..he looks back at Italy. Either Italy is having a eye spasm..or..he just winked at him again..

He still doesn't know what the fuck that means.

_'Dear dairy,_

_I can't believe I let this happen to me! I've messed my body up badly..I couldn't even go to work today. My brother had to take over..even now I haven't been able to get up, i've just been laying in bed all day. This is torture..I have nothing to do but think about Italy!..I can't keep myself away from the picture he drew me, or the letter he wrote me..rereading them..I find myself smiling, and the next minute scowling. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just stop thinking about him?..He's fine..i'm even mad at him!_

_ Yet..these images won't go away..and what's worse, they are getting more persistent. I don't want to think of Italy's sweaty body, or those brown eyes glazed over in lust..nein! See? I must discipline myself!..but I can't ruin my body like I did yesterday, I need to be able to work. Maybe if I stay active all day it will be harder for me to think of Italy? I'm tired of all these strange thoughts and feelings, it's shameful! To think of these things for another man, for Italy! I took a nap and had a dream that he was my wife! I screamed and immediately began to write in you. That isn't normal..and what's worse..is that in the dream I was happy..I even felt happy in real life! What does that even mean? Italy is a man! A man and my friend._

_ I want him to come back..but at the same time, I don't..afraid i'll still be like this..I wonder what Italy would say if he knew my struggle? If he knew how much I think about him and miss him? It would probably scare him away and then he'd run right back to Britain!...that British bastard. Just thinking about him makes my face get flushed in anger..yet I have no reason to be like this! He's only Italy's friend..he's allowed to have friends but..it's just frustrating! It still bothers the hell out of me that Italy didn't even talk to me about this! He just did it!.._

_I wonder if this is how Italy felt when I became friends with Russia?..He was worried I would like Russia more then him..it's not like i'm worried Italy will like England more then me!..I still feel like more Is going on then what Italy told me..but then again, it might just be these feelings, or this urge to see him again. This whole thing is pathetic. I even asked my brother to bring in the phone!..I haven't called Italy..it's been tempting but i'm holding myself back. I only got the phone to make sure he doesn't call me..that's it."_

Germany stops writing to look at the phone on a small stand right next to his bed..He's sitting up right, leaning against the wall for support. His muscles have relaxed a bit so they don't hurt as much..but it will take at least till tomorrow for him to be completely healed. His fingers twitch slightly as he stares at the phone with tired eyes.._maybe he could call just once_.. Germany starts reaching out..only to recoil his hand back, shaking his head. _Nein! Be strong Germany..you can get over this._ _Think of this whole thing as a war._.and though he doesn't like how his stomach turns at this._.He is at war with Italy. Is he really going to lose to him? Italy has invaded Germany's thoughts, dreams, and feelings. He must push him back, fight him and gain the upper hand! If he thinks of this like a war..then he can win this. Yeah._.

Germany grins up at the ceiling..He doesn't feel tired enough to sleep..he's also afraid of what he would see..so he just stares up at the ceiling..picturing himself as a solider guarding his mind from any Italian intruder..It works for a while..but then..Italy's smile fights it's way past his solider..getting to Germany's mind and making his heart beat faster. _Damn! A hit!.._

He wants to see Italy's smile for real..that smile he's seen so much..he wants to see it now..Germany grinds his teeth..before sighing in defeat..He reaches under the pillow net to him, and pulls out a stack of pictures..that hit has made him weak. Germany melts into the bed as he looks through the pictures..all of them are just of Italy. The ones with England, he ripped that British bastard out of the picture. Ludwig can't help to smile at this pasta loving boy..he looks happy..

But then he remembers who's making him happy and that smile is wiped clean off his face. That feeling bubbling up inside him but he shakes it off, going through the pictures..he doesn't really like seeing Italy in that suit either..not that it looks bad on him but It doesn't fit Italy. He knows a lot about him and Germany is sure he wouldn't like something like that!...then why is he wearing it?..maybe Germany doesn't know as much about Italy as he thought..even after watching him so closely..he'll never fully understand that Italian boy..but he thought he at least knew what he didn't like!

Germany gets to the last picture..his breath catches as his piercing blue eyes take in that smooth skin shamelessly...his cheeks getting flustered.._damn it! He forgot about this picture!_..His hand that holds the picture, shakes..he should throw it away..he should stop looking at it..but he can't. Italy..and the way he looks in this picture..the one with him dancing so provocatively..This is the picture that started it all..He thought of Italy before it..but after this stupid picture, his head has been messed up! Rip it up! It's all this picture's fault!

Germany grips the picture tightly..his eye brows furrowed in concentration..as if this is the hardest thing to do! it's just a picture!..yet his heart is racing..his body heating up..he feels his boxers get tighter._.rip it! Rip it now! If this is war, then this is one of Italy's weapons! It's a bomb! Throw it out now_!

"Damn it.." Ludwig breathes out, falling back on the bed..groaning as he lets go of the picture..not ripping it, or throwing it away..The bomb went off and jumbled his head even more..this desire in him has grown..and now his muscles aren't the only thing that's aching. He needs to get out of bed and take a cold shower, he has to get rid of this..but..When he tries to get out of bed..he groans..not able to. He's stuck in bed..with this burning desire..his boxers getting tighter, his arousal begging for attention.

When he had told the holy roman empire he never masturbates..he wasn't lying. Up in till this point he's never gotten this excited..the urge has never been there. He thought of it as gross..and he still does. When this lust is for his friend. His first friend. That should make him lose his boner..but instead that thought makes it throb. _Why?! Deep breaths..he can fight this..think of something gross..unappealing..something that would have the opposite effect._.

"_okay but don't go so fast! Stop! Britain no!"_

"_Shut up!"_

That did it..Germany's eyes widen..only to narrow..his teeth grind in anger..his arousal dying quickly. He remembers hearing Italy cry over the phone.._if they're friends..what the hell was that all about? Italy didn't' sound like he was enjoying it..what ever it was, it was forced..that British bastard_..Ludwig glances over at the phone..his stomach twisting up in knots. _He has to talk to him..he has to ask him if..if Britain's..what if he is?..what if Italy's too ashamed to tell him or ask for help?_

A image forces it's way into his head._.Italy tied up on that green bed Germany saw in the picture..his brown eyes wide open in fear..as a smirking Britain hovers over him..touching his bare chest, Italy struggling with his binds..tears coming down his face as Britain leans in, his lips inches from Italy's._

"_No one's going to help you..you're all mine."_

"Nein!" Germany roars, getting up, he reaches for the phone, not caring if he told himself Italy had to call him first. _What if that's what's going on?! What if japan didn't catch it?! _Right when is hand almost touches the phone-

IT starts to ring..It startles him for a moment..Germany looking at the phone in disbelief..but when he realizes it's actually ringing, he quickly answer's it, his chest tightening?

"Italy?"

* * *

"I say America, you sucked at playing dead space, I thought you said you were the king." Britain grins as the two walk down the stairs..faces a bit flushed from laughing..They played video games for hours..you would think he would get tired of playing the same game for 3 hours but..with America..the time went by so fast..they would have kept playing if not for America's boss calling, cussing him out for not being there. Though America didn't seem fazed at all..England would have passed out if his boss was that angry with him!..he does hope that Alfred doesn't get in trouble because of him..but America seems to think it's fine..it was his idea to stay and play video games with him after all..

"I am the king! They just sneaked up on me is all." America crosses his arms, glaring ahead of him.

"uh huh, so when you shot yourself it was because they sneaked up on you?" England chuckles at how America's pout deepens.

"Hey! It's not like you did any better! At least I got farther then you in the game." America beams..and grins.

"That's because you kept screaming at him and hitting me in the head! Do you see this knot? This is because of you!" England winces when he touches his forehead.

"I only did it to calm you down." America grunts as they get down stairs.

"Oh please!" Arthur looks at him in disbelief. "I was calm throughout the whole thing-"

"It's okay England..no one's judging you. It's okay that you got so scared you spilled your drink all over your carpet" America starts petting England's hair as if to comfort him.

"That was you idiot! Don't try to blame that on me!" England feels his face heat up from his touch so he smacks his hand away, getting America to laugh.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." They stop walking to look back at Italy who is hopping down the stairs, smiling...something red on his cheek..it looks like paint.

"A whole bunch of fun." America puts his arm around England, giving him a half hug. He grins at him, those blue eyes bright. "Right Britain?"

"Uh..yeah." England glances away..not wanting to blush and make America think he's sick again.

"Too bad I have to go. I was so going to kick those alien's asses!..but oh well." America's grin grows. "So when are you going to come over my place? Seriously, i'd like to take you to OC. They have awesome food, and rides and games!"

"Well-"

"I"m not taking no for an answer Britain! You need to get out more..enjoy yourself and.." America scratches his cheek. 'This was fun. We never get to hang like this and I want to change that sooo.." HE grins again. "When are you coming over my place again?"

"I uh.." Britain is starting to forget how to speak..with America's heat against him..his breath in his face..that smile on his lips..America wants him to come over his place..wants to take him out to have fun.._oh god he can feel his face heating up..say something! Anything!..He's definably not prepared now..so it would have to be in a week or so-_

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Italy chimes in, America looking over at him. "that way England has time to do his boring paper work so he won't be worried about it when you guys hang out!"

"Sounds good to me!" America lets go of England, giving him a thumbs up. "Well I got to go before my boss chews me out again. See you Monday then?"

"I-I suppose.." _Italy you wanker! _England's mouth is twitching..trying to hold up his smile..stopping himself from going over and choking the Italian right here and now! _Monday! Less then two days? Is he crazy?!_

"Good." America gives him this smile..that gets all that anger..all his thoughts to be forgotten..that smile..a American smile..so confident. Full of life..those blue eyes so bright..He could get lost in them..It's a happy smile..a smile because he's happy with _him_. He hasn't seen that smile since..well..a really long time ago...but as soon as that smile was on his lips..it disappears to a normal grin. "See ya! You should get dead space for yourself and practice on your aim." He turns to leave.

"My aim is fine! I missed because of you!" England's eye twitches when America laughs loudly.

"Keep telling yourself that!" He chuckles before walking out of Britain's home..his back pack bouncing as the door closes on him..and he's gone.

"ve! That went well!" Italy claps once America's gone, a smile on his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Britain snaps on him, turning on his heel, his eyes on fire getting Italy to shout out in alarm. "Monday?! That's not enough time! It's not like he's coming here Italy, i'm going over there! Anything could happen! I'm not prepared for something like that! What if he's expecting me to stay the night?" England takes a deep breath. "I was a blushing mess the whole time he was here! I can't keep making the excuse of being hot or getting sick! Sooner or later he's going to see through me if I keep acting like this around him!"

"I think you're doing fine! We have plenty of time to prepare! You just have to keep your cool-"

"And what was with you? Lying to America like that? Saying we slept together and then that we play together all the time!" England crosses his arms.

"What? You didn't get it? I gave you a signal!" Italy winks, getting England's eye to twitch.

"What the bloody hell does that even mean you git!"

"it means I was acting! Don't tell me you didn't see what it was doing to America?"

"..Well..not really..I noticed he seemed to get mad..and come to think of it..because of what you said he stayed longer..though I don't understand why that would be-"

"He's jealous!" Italy chimes in, those brown eyes alight in hope. "He's jealous of me~ i'm flattered really!" he giggles.

"jealous of you?" England raises his eye brow. "Why?"

"Think about it! When I told him that I slept with you..I know you saw that look in his eyes! He was glaring at me! He was pissed off at me and if not for my plan, I would have pissed myself!"._.that's right..America was glaring at Italy..so it wasn't in his mind._. "and America was going to leave early..but when I said me and you could play..he changed his mind just so me and you wouldn't be able to play! He doesn't like us being close! So he's jealous of me! And did you see the way he grabbed you before he left because I came down? Protectively? I know you have to see it now!"

"I.." Britain's eyes widen in realization._.Italy's right..so that's why Italy was doing it..America seemed to get closer and closer to him the more Italy did_..England frowns slightly. "So he's jealous of you..what does that mean?..is he jealous of the friendship we supposedly have?"

"maybe..or maybe he's just jealous because he thinks me and you are closer then you and him!..maybe he wants to be closer to you England.." Italy smiles again, seeming to be bouncing in this discovery. "So you see! This is perfect! Him getting jealous of me, proves that you two have gotten closer! I could tell by the way he was looking at you..I know in no time you're going to have yourself a American!" Italy does a salute. "It's better to move in when these feelings are fresh Britain. It will keep them growing! That's why I said Monday! Trust me, you're going to be fine!"

"..If he's having feelings like jealousy..does that mean Monday..do you think something may happen between us?" England blushes darkly..his mouth getting dry at just the thought.

"who knows? But I think it's too soon. Monday will be another day of getting closer to America... of course if America makes a move, go for it! Just concentrate on having fun with him..because after all..if love isn't fun.." Italy smiles. "It isn't love. It's not something that's forced..it's something that flows. The closer you get, the easier it will be for America to gain and express his feelings."

"R-Right.." England blushes..averting his gaze..just thinking about America..looking at him with those big blue eyes..Britain holding him as Alfred clings to him..confessing his love for England..

"I think it would be easier if you just told him how you feel though!-"

"Like fuck if that's happening!" England snaps, his face getting darker. "America must confess to me! He must make the first move..I will not be played as a fool." He glares away..too ashamed to admit..he's afraid of rejection..for America to know of his feelings..and just walk away..leaving him there to cry..just like he did all those years ago..but this time..

He knows he wouldn't see him again.

Italy stares at him a moment..before his eyes soften and he smiles. "I see..okays well then we just keep going with my plans then!" Italy chimes. "Can I call Ludwig now pleasseee England? I've been so bored! And i'm still scared from that dream!"

"..Fine." England sighs when Italy cheers. "I have to do some paper work anyway but remember.." England grabs his arms..starting to lead him back upstairs..his eyes narrow. "No funny business..you will keep it on speaker phone so I know you're not trying to tell Germany what's really going on." he digs his nails into the flesh of the Italian to make his point.

"Ah! Ow England!..you don't have to worry about that." Italy frowns and England stops digging his nails in but he doesn't let him go as they walk up the stairs and start going down the large hallway full of paintings. " Germany is the last person I want to know what's really going on.." Italy mumbles, glancing away from England to look up at the paintings..He smiles when he sees one of a lake. "Who does your paintings? They're very good Britain!"

"..I don't know." England loosens his hold on Italy..looking at him with those green orbs..and wondering how this boy can go back to smiling..talking to him like he didn't just hurt him, or like he didn't go off on him this morning..Something's wrong with him..there has to be.

"You don't know?" Italy tilts his head, looking over at him.

"..Yes. It's been so long.." England looks up at the paintings as they past them. "..Each painting was done by a different artist..and all of those artist are dead. I had all these done when I had a lot of money, about the time I was able to have such a large mansion. So I don't know. To be honest I didn't care much about the artists, I just bought their work and that was that." England sighs. "They are pretty but really if I knew all the things that were going to happen in the future I wouldn't have wasted my money on them."

"They all have you in them.." Italy comments.. "They're your moments captured in time..you say you wouldn't have wasted your money, but I know you don't think they're a waste. The past is a big thing to you I realize." Italy smiles slightly at England who is looking at him intently. "..you have so many paintings of your past..do you have any of you now?"

"..there's something called photos now." England looks away from him, pulling Italy towards the door to his office. "..these paintings were of my greatest moments anyway..I don't want to forget them." his eyes get glossed over..England forgetting who he's talking to..getting too caught up in his thoughts.

"You don't want to forget now, do you?" Italy frowns tilting his head.

"It wouldn't matter." England growls. "What do I have now? I have to borrow from japan just to get by! Why would I want to remember that? back then I was rich! back then I was powerful, back then I ruled! back then I was great Italy, don't you get it?!" something snaps in Britain..He stops walking, grabbing Italy by the collar to slam him into the wall..Italy making a cry..a gasp escaping his lips when his eyes lock on to Britain's..his green orbs are on fire..darkening to a dangerous degree..his face in that twisted snarl..that reminds Italy too much of that painting of him as a pirate..Feliciano trembles..fearing not for the first time that he's about to get hurt..badly by Britain. "Don't. You. See." He slams Italy into the wall with every word. "Tell me what I would want to remember now! That i'm alone? Weaker then America? with these freakish feelings towards my ex little brother? And now i'm stuck with you! Stuck asking you for help because I couldn't possibly get America to fall for me on my own! Is that what I want to remember?!"

"_You use to be great."_

England pants, his grip loosening on Italy's suit, sweat dripping down his brow..his eyes weaken..his snarl turning into a frown as he stares into those fearful brown eyes. "..I use to be great." He says softly, letting go of Italy completely, taking steps back. "..so no Italy. I don't want to remember now. I'd rather this just be the past..and these paintings, the present." England straightens his suit out, fixing himself, he pulls out a rag and begins wiping his face, taking deep breaths.

"..You say you use to be great.." Italy's voice is a bit shaky..before he swallows, seeming to calm down. He gets off the wall, looking at Britain intently..this country that was so scary just a second go..now seems so weak..tired, exhausted. Italy glances away, to look at a painting of England on a ship..holding up a sword..grinning. "..But you still are." Italy turns around..and smiles at Britain. "..You're greater then I ever was or am. Maybe you were stronger in the past..but at least you didn't disappear like grand papa Rome.. You may have gotten weaker..but you didn't disappear." Italy gets this far away look.. "..And that's something to remember..that you're still here..you don't want to forget that."

Britain stares at Italy with wide eyes, shocked completely he would say such a thing..that he would be so kind to someone who just slammed him against the wall for bloody sakes! He looks at him like it didn't happen..smiles at him like it didn't happen..in a way..his words hit something in him. Maybe it's how sad Italy looks or how he was able to smile at him..or maybe..it was that he called him great. No one has called him great in a long, long time. It fills him with different emotions, his chest tightens in some feeling..while his stomach twists in guilt. England sighs..closing his eyes. "..Italy..i'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you..it's just a sore subject you could say."

"it's okay! I understand." Italy brightens back up..and beams at him..

"W-what?" England is taken a back for a moment. "What do you mean it's okay? I just slammed you against the wall! You don't just understand something like that! You get angry about it! Don't smile at me you stupid git!..oh..oh I get it.." England stops freaking out..for a twisted grin to turn his lips as he points at Italy. "You're just trying to make me feel more like an ass! Well done Italy! Well done! Do you want a applause for your acting? I'll give you one!" He crackles and starts to clap.

Italy frowns. "I'm not acting. If I was I would have winked at you!..when I say it's okay, I mean it's okay. There's no secret message." Italy chuckles. "I forgive you and that's it. I said something you didn't like and you punished me..Germany did the same thing! Not as scary of course but he still did it..and then I said sorry and everything was okay!" Italy tilts his head at how England looks at him in disbelief. "I guess I should say sorry too! I didn't mean to make you upset..it just made me sad that you wouldn't want to remember right now.."

"You..you're.." England stares at him with his mouth open..before he face palms..acting as if he's irritated, only to hide the emotions in his eyes. "You're a lost cause..really.."

"So am I forgiven?" Italy moves closer, bending his body, trying to get a look a England's face.

"Sure, whatever idiot." England growls, taking steps back away from him..and yet when he sees the smile on the Italian's face..his face falls. "don't look at me like that!" Britain puts his hand in Italy's face, pushing him away, his cheeks tinting in shame. "Stupid git. Do you want to talk to Germany or not?"

"Si of course!" Italy beams as England grabs his arm and pulls him towards the door to his office. "I hope he got the drawing I sent him!" Italy starts bouncing in his anticipation as Britain opens the door, letting Italy and himself in before he closes the door behind them.

"I believe it should have reached him by now." England states as he walks over to a table in this room..a cup rest on it, he picks it up and takes a sip of whatever is in it and sighs happy. "Ah tea..thank you Phillip." He looks over at Italy who has already ran over to the phone, reaching to pick it up." Hold it right there!"

"waa why?" Italy stops, pouting over at Britain who walks over there slowly..he sits in his seat behind his desk, placing his cup of tea down before him.

"Let me get prepared.." England opens up drawer after drawer in his desk..pulling out different piles of paper, before pulling out a pen. He glances over at Italy who is staring at him intently. "Grab a seat over there and pull it over to the desk. Having you stand like that is making me uncomfortable."

"Oh okays!" Italy skips over, humming a tune as he pulls up a chair..He doesn't pick it up, it making a screeching sound as it gets dragged..when England gives him a 'are you serious' look..he quickly picks it up for the rest of the way, giving him a sheepish smile. "Now I can call him!' Italy sits down and reaches for the phone..only for Britain to grab his hand.

"Allow me." England picks up the phone..types in a number..before pushing a button..He places the phone back down. Italy can hear it still ringing..loud and clear, coming out of the speakers. It's on speaker phone_..wow he doesn't even have to touch the phone-_

"_Italy?_" Germany's voice answers on the second ring, he seems out of breath.

_Eager isn't he?_ Britain smirks to himself as he lifts up his tea, drinking it. _He sounds so desperate._.

"Germany! Did-"

"_Is England raping you?!"_ Germany roars out, causing Britain to do a spit take, choking on his tea, having to hit his chest, coughing silently to himself, his eyes wide. _What did he say?!_

"Huh?" Italy's eyes are wide too..looking at the phone with confusion.

"_It's okay Italy..you can tell me. There's nothing to be ashamed about..is that sick bastard forcing himself on you in anyway? Don't lie to me. I need to know the truth."_ Germany takes a intake of breath..his voice is shaky..he sounds like he just gulped..He's worried..that's for sure.

_Sick bastard? Forcing himself on Italy? He is a gentleman! This wanker!_ England glares darkly at the phone..having to bite his lip to stop himself from going off on the German right now.

"Oh no! No Germany! England isn't raping me or anything like that! He's creepy but he isn't a creepy raper." Italy gives Britain a thumbs up as if that was a good thing to say, not understanding why England's eye twitches. "why would you think that Germany?" Italy frowns.

"_..I heard it Italy. I forgot about it with..all this stuff going on..but I heard it when I called once..You were crying because he pounded 'it' too hard..I know this must not be easy to talk about but I want you to know, if you let me know what's really going on..I'll find a way to help you Italy."_ His voice is so firm..determination..yet Italy can hear..a hint of fear in it? Of uncertainly._ "..So don't lie to me okay? Tell me right now what's going on Italy."_

Italy gives England a questioning look..England's eyes light in realization.._the time they were making lasagna!..is that what it sounded like?!..no wonder he was so upset..oh.. Britain_ mouths the words 'lasagna..and dough..' Italy's eyes light in realization.

"Ohhh! Germany you got it all wrong! I got really upset because Britain pounded the dough too hard t we were using to make pasta noodles! I was teaching him how to make lasagna when you called that time.. "Italy seems confused for a moment..tilting his head. "that's all that's going on Germany.." Italy frowns..guilt flashing through those brown orbs. "nothing more."

"_..You..you two were only making..pasta?"_ Germany seems shocked by this..only to grumble.. _"..What is with me and phone calls?"_ He sighs..and it's long..and heavy like something huge was lifted off his shoulders. "_..i'm glad..I really thought that.."_ there's a pause. ".._Are you sure Italy..that you're okay?_"

"Yes Germany.." Italy smiles this time. "I'm fine! Nothing bad is happening here..i'll be home soon.." He closes his eyes. "..I wouldn't lie to you..so please..don't worry Germany..I don't want to stress you out...that's the last thing I want."

"..." Germany is silent for a moment..England can't help to look over at Italy..his eyes are closed..but for some reason, if they were open, he knows he would see a sadness there..a guilt for lying to his friend. The anger he felt for the whole situation paused..and not for the first time..he wonders what this boy must be thinking..

Ludwig sighs..he sounds slightly irritated.. _"It's just..I can't help to worry. Japan told me England is a lonely man, he might try to deal with that by taking it out on you. Britain is a man I don't know much about except the fact he use to be my enemy..and he has the smile of a perverted old man."_ _A perverted old man? Britain's_ eyes narrow..gripping the pen he started to write with. _" I'll ask you once more..is anything wrong happening over there?..I..I just don't get why you're friends with him still! Why is it taking so long to teach him how to cook? It's been 6 days.._" Germany growls..only for his voice to get softer. "_Do you even want to come back?"_

"Of course I do!" Italy's eyes get wide, his mouth turned in a frown. " of course I want to come home..I told you..I miss you Germany. There's nothing bad going on here..i'm friends with Britain because even though he's hard on the outside, he's really a good guy inside Germany! He came to me for help..he needs me to do this..it's kinda cool huh? Someone needing me for help? It's usually me who needs help!" Italy chuckles lightly. "..So don't worry about me..I want to go home though..I miss you Germany and I worry..I was worried that when I called you, you wouldn't answer..I was afraid you were gone forever..that I lost you.." Italy's voice starts to tremble, and he hugs himself. "I had a horrible dream you just disappeared..that you left me..I don't want you to ever leave me..I don't want to ever be without you Germany."

Italy's words..took the breath out of the two other males listening..and he will never know. Germany doesn't speak..yet he's breathing can be heard..and how it's uneven. "_..Italy..you don't have to worry about such things..that was just a dream..i'm here. I'm here and i'm waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere, where would I go? You always have these bad dreams, it's troublesome."_ Ludwig grumbles.. _"..It's because you're sleeping alone isn't' it?..is that why you always got into my bed?..To stop the bad dreams?"_

"yes! But also because I like sleeping with you Germany." Italy beams at this..Germany makes a sound on the other line. "I feel safe by your side..you keep the bad dreams away and you're always warm! I know you would protect me..and you being there, I have nothing to fear! Strong mr. Germany fights away all my fears! I miss being with you...sleeping with you, I feel closer to you. It's like we're spending time together even in our sleep!..so please..if you ever disappear.." Italy hugs himself. "..Who will chase away all my fears? Who will be my best friend? No one could replace you Germany."

"_Italy.."_ Germany sounds flustered. "_You shouldn't say t-those kind of things to me..it makes me feel.."_ He pauses..letting out a sigh. _"..Italy..I won't leave you. That dream was just a dream..when you come back...i'll be right here. You need to learn the difference between dreams and reality Italy. You worry yourself to death over nothing!"_

"it's easy to know what's real and what's not when i'm with you." Italy admits truthfully..fiddling with his fingers. "You teach me so much..hey Germany! Maybe you could teach me how to fight these dreams! Then i'd be different..I wouldn't bother you with getting in bed with you..I would be able to sleep on my own without freaking out..wouldn't that be great?..wouldn't you..be proud?"

"_..Italy I.."_ Germany seems to be struggling with something..He huffs a couple of times as if he opened his mouth to say something only to breathe out in frustration. _"..I don't want you different.. I want.."_ he stops there..pausing, as if he has to think about what he wants..

England's eyes narrow again.._so Germany thinks of him as a lonely, perverted old man huh? Well..._ Britain's lips curl in a smirk..._mind as well give him what he wants then..time to have a little fun._ "Oh Italy there you are! I've been looking for you, I heard you talking to someone so I wanted to check on you." England speaks..Italy looking at him with confusion..even more so when he winks..

"uh..Britain.." Italy tilts his head..the other line has gone deadly quiet.

"Who are you talking to feliciano~" England purrs his name..smirking when he hears a sound of disgust from Germany.

"Ludwig.." Italy frowns deeply, still not understanding what's going on.

"I couldn't help to over hear you saying you had a night mare last night Italy! Why didn't you tell me you have to sleep with someone or you get them? That's it. Tonight you may sleep with me and i'll keep all those bad, bad dreams away. You're my friend Italy..a dear friend to me..if I must use by warmth to keep you comfortable, then I will do so." England has to grip his fist to stop himself from laughing._.this is too rich!_ He can almost feel Germany fuming from through the phone. _This will teach him!_

"_Perverser!" Ludwig_ shouts out in German._.ohh he sounds pissed._

"Really?" Italy blinks..the question gets a gasp to be heard over the phone.

"_You can't be really thinking about it Italy! are you crazy? Do you not hear the tone he's using? You can't get in bed with him, nien, I forbid you, as your captain! You can't sleep with him and that's a order!"_ Germany barks..Italy whimpering because he sounds like he's mad at him now. He's roaring at him.

"Ve yes sir." Italy frowns, feeling more confused then ever..his confusion grows at how England grins.

"What do you say italy?"

"I can't." Italy gives England a look..knowing he heard Germany.

"you can't? Why is that? There's plenty of room in my bed for me and you..I don't want you to have bad dreams Italy.." He starts to whisper..it's kind of creepy. "I care about you Italy..A LOT."

"_Tell him he can lick my balls! You are not getting in bed with that pervert Italy!"_ Germany fums..he really does sound mad! Italy can just imagine those piercing blue eyes of his bright with those flames in them..so scary.

"I hear Germany talking, is he saying something?" England tilts his head as if he didn't just hear all that.

"..Ludwig said I can't sleep with you, i'm forbidden to. He also said you can lick his balls." Italy repeats..that confused frown frozen on his face.

"_Ja!"_

"well that's selfish of him don't' you think Italy? He rather you have horrible nightmares every night, sobbing yourself awake then for you just to sleep in the same bad as me, just because he doesn't like me. I know that's what it is. You said he's a sadist. He probably enjoys you being in pain..he doesn't want me to comfort you, what kind of friend is he?" England sighs..he hears Germany curse at him..he puts a hand over his mouth to cover up his sneaker. " you could always sleep with me anyway..Germany would never know-"

"_Ja I would! Italy don't you sleep with him! Tell him to tie a very large stone to his body and jump into the ocean! It's not that I enjoy you having these bad dreams, i'm trying to protect you from him! Can't you tell he's creeping on you?! He wants you in bed with him for more reason then to just help you!"_

"Waaa i'm so confused! I don't get what's going on!" Italy grips his hair, pointing one finger at Britain who is chuckling to himself. "Stop being so weird England! You're freaking Germany out and then Germany gets mad at me!"

"oh i'm terrbily sorry..I didn't mean to upset you Italy...though I must say you're adorable this way, with those plump cheeks-"

"_What?!_" Germany growls.

"Let me make it up to you..what is it they do in your country?..oh that's right..." England's lips curl. "Kiss. Let me kiss it all better Italy~"

"you touch his lips with your filthy ones, you find my boot so far up your ass England..!" Italy's never heard Germany sound so mad! He doesn't want him to get mad..Italy gives Britain a pitiful look..wanting him to stop this..whatever he seems to be doing..but when ever he talks, Germany gets even madder!

England sighs. "Haha i'm just kidding Italy! You know I could never do that to my lover..i'm sorry to say even if Germany was okay with it, there's no room in my bed between me and her." England gives him a thumbs up before going back to doing his paper work..

Italy stares at him with wide eyes..he hears Germany sigh in relief._ "Damn..I was getting worried there for a minute..I still don't trust him Italy. Be careful, and what ever you do, do not sleep with him. Let him touch his 'lover'. I'm sure it's not like you wanted to sleep with him anyway right?"_ Germany barks the last part, getting Italy to yelp.

"Si, si.." Italy sighs when he hears Germany calm down. "..Enough about England..did you get my drawing?" Italy asks..trying to lighten this mood.

"_Ah yes, it's nice..thank you." _Germany, to his relief sounds a lot less scary now. _" My brother had a spasm today because he wasn't in it.."_

"Oh Prussia! I didn't know he would have been there when I sent it. I haven't seen him in awhile." Italy giggles. "Okay! I'll draw him a picture too! So tell him i'll get to working on that."

"_I'm sure brother will be happy to hear it, it will save me hearing him complain about it for the next couple of days.."_ He grumbles, getting Italy to giggle..some how..he can feel the atmospheric lighten up greatly.

"Ve~ it makes me so happy talking to you Germany! When I come back i'm going to give you a biggg hug!" Italy smiles, rocking back and forth in his chair..

"_Okay.."_ Germany seems flustered again. _" you really shouldn't say things like that to me..I-"_

"Sir." The door to the office suddenly opens..a troop looks over at Britain, who has stopped in his writing to look up. The troop looks irritated. "your guess has made a bloody mess in his room, there's red paint everywhere on the walls!"

"Opps.." Italy tenses, wincing slightly at the look England gives him. "..I may have..started practicing my twerking with a paint bush in my hands..I didn't mean to knock the paint over or to paint the walls I swear! I just forgot to tell you!" Italy frowns when Britain puts his finger on the phone's button.

"Italy will have to talk to you later Germany. "England says calmly..before he hangs up the phone..he takes a deep breath. "Italy..!" He growls.

"In my defense..I was bored!..and twerking is a powerful weapon-"

"You are going to clean up the mess you made now! I don't care if it takes you all day, that room is going to be spotless!"

"yes scary Britain sir." Italy squeaks and runs out of the room..the troop leaving with him to make sure he gets to the room..England watches him go..those green eyes can't be read...

But Italy hasn't just left his mark on the walls..

He's left his mark on Britain as well..and who knows if he can be cured from that.

* * *

"All better England! See?" Italy chimes when Britain walks into Italy's room...those green orbs looking around to see any faults..he doesn't see any so he looks back at Italy..who is panting, out of breath. "I painted the walls white over the red so you can't even tell! It's all fixed!..but now.." Italy frowns, dropping the paint brush in the bucket, his arms hanging limply to his sides. "I'm soo tired!my arms hurt and I feel like I could really use a massage!"

"Not happening." Britain grunts, raising his eye brow at him. "I am tired too..I suppose we can turn in for the night.." England turns to leave. "..You know..if you want..if things go right, you may call Germany tomorrow night as well..just don't bother me about it during the day."

Italy stares at him with wide eyes..before he smiles...England's getting nicer..maybe they could really turn out to be friends? He let him talk to Ludwig..and he's going to let him talk to him again..it's not so bad here, really. He can make pasta, he can talk to Germany, he can paint, he can dance..he doesn't have to worry about training..all he has to worry about is making love happen..worry about making Germany proud..England really isn't a bad guy..he just has a hard outer shell..all the pain he causes Italy..he can see it in those green orbs..it's nothing like the pain of his broken heart..the longing there.

Italy's never been strong..he doesn't know how it must feel to be strong..and then weak..he's always been weak..but he knows..he's seen his grand father..so powerful..slowly fall apart..till he was gone..He disappeared..he had it all..and then he lost it all. It's the fate of any one too powerful..England may have lost what he had in the past..but he's still here..

Italy frowns ..before he runs up to England, hugging him from behind, stopping him from leaving..Britain tenses, looking back at Italy who has his head buried in his back. "...I don't think I can sleep alone tonight..can I please sleep on your floor?..that's all I ask."

"No." England tries to get him off..but Italy tightens his grip.

"but..but..you said I could when I was on the phone with Ludwig! I understand there's no room for me on your bed..but the floor?..please?"

"I only did that to piss off Germany, I wasn't being serious idiot! As if I would care for your well being!"

"Don't care!..just your floor?..I swear you won't even know i'm there!"

"That's annoying can't you just-"

"Please?" England locks eyes with those brown orbs..that plead with him. "I don't know if I could take another scary dream..they hurt too much..and they keep getting worse..Germany being mad at me..is nothing..compared to him disappearing..fading away..leaving..it only scares me more..what if the next bad dream is worse somehow? Please? Just on your floor?"

England stares at him a moment..Italy sees those eyes soften..only for him to close them and shake his head..he bares his teeth, before pushing the Italian off of him.

"Deal with it. That isn't my problem." He says coldly..not looking back at Italy. "..I'm going to bed." HE starts walking out of the room.

"England please.." Italy stares at him intently..frowning..England pauses his walking.. "Don't leave me."

Britain tenses..he takes a deep breath..

"Good night Italy."..and with that he leaves..shutting the door behind him..leaving Italy alone in this room..this room with the bars on the windows..reminding him just want he is..a prisoner..nothing more. Italy doens't want that though..He doesn't want to be alone right now..thinking of grand papa Rome has made him upset..he just..needs to know someone else is with him..

Italy is about to do something reckless but there seems to be no other choice.

* * *

"_I drew you a picture mr. Britain!" a young boy smiles over at the older man sitting next to him on a blanket..They sit on a hill, a cloth with England's flag on it. A picnic basket in front of them..there's no beautiful white fluffy clouds to look at..the sky is nothing but darkness..The two out at night..but as long as Britain is with America..He knows he will be safe. _

"_Oh you did?" England smiles over at America, ruffling his hair. "well don't keep me in anticipation! I want to see it Alfred."_

"_It's right here!-" America turns to grab at something..He stops when his eyes catch something move across the sky. "Britain! What's that!" Alfred points at it, his eyes wide with wonder..England look up just in time to catch the star shoot across the sky._

"_Ah, that's called a 'shooting' star. They're very rare..and it's said if you make a wish when one passes..your wish will come true." England chuckles at how big America's eyes get._

"_Cool! I want to make a wish!" Alfred shouts out in excitement..before he closes his eyes..his thin eye brows furrowing, he clenches..before unclench his fists..England doesn't bother with the star..he watches this young boy with amusement..that smile tugging at his lips. America slowly opens his eyes..and looks over at Britain. "All done! What did you wish for Britain?" He stares at him with those blue, innocent eyes.._

"_I didn't wish for anything.." England chuckles at the look America gives him. "..I have all that I want."_

_America stares at him a moment..before pouting. "Not yet you don't! You still don't have the picture I drew you!"_

"_yes of course. Once I have your wonderful art work, i'll be complete" England laughs softly at how happy the smaller boy looks._

"_Hold on one second!" Alfred grabs a yellow crayon out of the crayons by his side..he turns his body so Britain can't see what he's doing..Arthur raising his eye brow as this small boy works on something. "Okay, now it's done!" America beams proudly, turning and handing England the paper..those eyes twinkling..and to Britain..they're prettier and rarer then any star in the sky tonight._

_The drawing..is of two stick figures holding hands..one is taller then the other..a spot of green under their legs that's meant to be grass..between them is a yellow, lopsided star.._

"_that's my wish." America leans over, putting a finger over the star..smiling at the picture. "I never want you to leave..wouldn't It be great if you never had to go? If we could always be together?" Alfred moves away from Britain.. "that's my wish."_

"_..I know I have to leave you for periods of time Alfred..but i'll always come back. You'll always be my little brother-" England smiles, turning his head to look at the young boy..only for him not to be there. Britain gets up in alarm, holding the picture to his chest as he looks around this field.. "America? America where are you?" Britain's stomach turns hallow as he starts running..looking for this small boy, calling his name..a fear there, deep and powerful, threatening to consume him.._

_He hears a gun shot as he comes to a stop in front..of a horrific scene. It's a war..troops in red and blue, fighting, shooting each other..their blond staining the grass that use to be so clean..and in the middle of this war..is America..the small boy huddled into himself, tears falling down his face._

"_America!" Britain screams his name..running towards him, running into this battle field, not caring if he's going to be shot..not caring about anything but getting America out of this.._

_That's when..a gun is pointed right in the face of the small boy..the knife on it almost touching his nose..the boy hiccups..looking up at the man standing before him..with the same hair..the same eyes._

"_NO! STOP!" England runs faster..but it's like no matter how much he pushes his legs..he's not getting any closer to America._

"_..I'm no longer your little brother.." The man speaks coldly, as he puts his finger on the trigger. "The past, is dead." he pushes in the trigger-_

"_I said stop!" England gets to the young America..he tackles him into a hold, covering him with his body..comforting the crying boy, but ready to take the bullet for this child that means everything to him._

"_E-England.." America whimpers, clinging to him, looking up at him with those sad, sad eyes. His body is see through. "..why am I fading away? I thought you said you would always protect me..why am I leaving you then?"_

"_I d-don't know!" England hears his voice crack as the boy's body becomes more see through. "Don't America! Don't go-"_

"_good bye..Arthur.." America smiles..before he fades away..leaving Britain's arms._

"_No..No! America..why.." Britain holds his head in his hands..his shoulders shaking..That man he doesn't know standing in front of him..just staring..taunting..the proof of that little boy being gone.._

"_you use to be great."_

* * *

"America!" Britain shoots up in bed, his eyes wide, sweat dripping down his face, his heart pounding in his chest as he pants heavily..when he sees the darkness of his room..he falls back down..trying to catch his breath..Not another one of those dreams..they always start out so nice, as if to taunt him, to trick him into thinking maybe for once it could be a good dream..but no. They're never good dreams..they all end the same..

with America gone, and him alone.

It was so long ago..but the pain is like it just happened all over again. Britain wipes the sweat off of his forehead, his eyes shaking..his throat is so dry..He needs some water..These dreams always do the same thing, freak him out..only to leave him depressed in the end..and in the darkness of his room..the pain and hurt shines through those green orbs..the pain he likes to hide. likes to pretend he's okay..when he hasn't been ever since that day.

England groans as he reaches over, turning on the lamp by his bed, about to get up and go down to get some water..he stops..when his eyes fall on the blanket on his floor..

The light from the lamp illuminates Italy's face..his brown hair all over the place, those bags under his eyes, his hands gripping the blanket..Britain feels a anger burn him..He told this boy not to come in here, he told him no. He doesn't listen! He's the last person he wanted to see right now! He reminds England too much of what he had..stupid Italian. Making him feel like shit today when they're not meant to be friends! Not meant to be nice..

He's angry at him for being nice, for smiling at him, for calling him great, for hugging him, for talking about him like he's a good person..He's mad..so very mad..and yet..there's another part of him..that tightens..that softens..

He hates this boy. Hates him for being so weird and odd..

"Let's teach him a lesson!" Fairy princess appears by Britain's bed..smirking. "He didn't listen to you! It's time to show him how cruel you really are. Time to show him what happens when he doesn't listen! Hurt him good enough and he'll never think twice about who you are to him. He'll never want to be your friend. Hurt him, make him suffer..take out all your pain on him.." She whispers in his ear.. "you know you want to.."

Britain grips his fist..his lips twitching up in a odd smile..those green orbs darkening as they stare down at Italy..Fairy princess grins..watching with glee as her words get to him-

"Arthur don't do it." Mint bunny appears in front of him, frowning. "You know you don't want to hurt him..that's why your so angry..You're touched by what he said today, you're only so angry because you're starting to feel. Don't hurt him..gain your senses. Italy wants to help you..don't throw that away."

Britain's odd smile leaves his lips..and he frowns, gripping his hair..

"Stay out of this mint bunny! You just want Britain to fall! Go ahead England! Get this stupid git out of your room! He's evil! All he wants is to learn all your secrets and use them against you. You can't trust him here..listen to me! I'm the one who knows what i'm talking about!"

"No she doesn't! You know Italy couldn't hurt a fly! He doesn't want to hurt you England, don't let fairy princess trick you!"

These two magical creatures go back and forth..England's lips twitching..only to frown..He feels like he's being ripped apart with their words, not sure what he's suppose to do now-

A whimper cuts off the fighting..Britain tenses..and looks down, his green orbs falling on Italy..who's face is a wince..He turns in his sleep, his face pale, his lips quivering..The two magic creatures disappear..so now..it's just Britain and Italy..

"..where..is everyone?..don't..I don't want to be alone..there's no one here..Germany.." Italy trembles, his voice pitiful, tears at the corner of his eyes.. "Don't disappear.."

"_..You say you use to be great...but you still are..you may have gotten weaker..but you didn't disappear. ..And that's something to remember..that your still here..you don't want to forget that._"

England's eyes soften..his body moving with out him telling it too..He slowly gets out of bed..standing next to the shaking Italy.._what..what is he doing?.._

Britain reaches down..and picks Italy up..holding him against his chest..he walks over to his bed, and places Italy down.._what the hell is he doing?_ He pulls the blanket up on Italy..tucking him in..before he gets in bed beside him..staring at him intently... _why is he doing this? Stop..get him out.._

Italy's shaking..and whimpering stops, the wince leaving his face..his body going still, his breathing shallow..England watches him a moment longer..before turning so his back is to him..closing his eyes..feeling irritated with himself..he's getting soft..but maybe..he didn't do it to comfort Italy..

Maybe he did it to comfort himself..because right now..in the darkness of this night..

Britain doesn't want to be alone either.

**Took me a bit longer but this was a long chapter! It will start taking me longer to update with college coming up and all that but i'll try to get them out quickly. Thank you for your reveiws and please keep them coming. It makes my chatpers longer..**

**So in till next time:)**


	9. Cruel

_Germany lays in bed..tossing and turning, not able to get comfortable. His eyes closed tightly, a frown on his lips..He feels cold, even with being completely covered..There's a warmth missing in this bed. There's something missing..it makes it so he can't sleep, he can't let his weary body rest. He breathes heavily..his black tank top hugging his chest..his bangs in his face..He wants to be able to sleep. He wants to be able to get comfortable..to be warm once again.._

_It's when Germany is in his bed at night..when he feels the most alone..that's when you have to face the darkness, and the empty space..Germany's body is tense..his legs moving restlessly, not able to calm down..His hand is under his pillow..feeling the barrel of his gun..the cold metal is his only comfort in this darkness..it's the only thing he has. His defense..He use to only need this gun..He could sleep fine with just this weapon. He could sleep fine alone..but now..he can't..and it's all his fault._

"_Germany.." Ludwig tenses..as arms wrap around him from behind..he feels something warm press against his back..that voice getting his heart to beat faster..a gasp escaping his lips when he feels this man's hot breath against his ear. "It's late and you're still up? That isn't like you..are you not tired?..or is it.." He kisses Germany's ear. "You miss me that much that you can't sleep?"_

"_I-Italy..!" Germany turns around quickly..his cheeks are flushed..his chest tightening in a feeling he hasn't felt in awhile as his piercing blue eyes lock with Italy's brown..the smaller man is smiling at him..looking at him with his head tilted like he would always do.. "You're back! When did you get here?" He breathes out.._

"_I just got here." Italy chuckles. "Did you miss me Germany?" Italy leans in..his lips ghosting Germany's.. "..I missed you.." His soft hands trail down Ludwig's chest, getting him to blush darker._

"_Yes I missed you..you shouldn't be touching me like this Italy, i-"_

"_But I like touching you Germany..don't you like touching me too?" Italy kisses him softly..wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck._

"_Italy.." Germany closes his eyes..as their tongues rub against each other..not fighting but..caressing. It's a nice and wet kiss..slow..maybe even passionate...Ludwig's hands moving to cup Italy's face, holding it there._

"_Germany's kiss is so nice.." Italy breaks the kiss..those half lidded eyes boring into Ludwig's..his lips swollen. "What does it mean?"_

"_It..it means.." Germany swallows..his eyes shifting away from Italy..his heart is beating too fast, his face heating up.. "..I think it means..something..I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..and now..with you here..I can't stop myself from kissing you..i'm glad you're back..I know I don't express my feelings much with you but..i'm happy..I think that I might.." Germany looks back at Italy who is looking at him with those bright eyes..he licks his lips nervously. " Italy..I.." he can't get the words out..he's not even sure what he wants to tell him..what words he so desperately wants to say..because he feels it hopelessly.._

"_Ahh!" Italy suddenly tenses up, his eyes wide..his face getting red as he trembles, moaning. "D-Don't touch me there!" Germany can't help to look at him in confusion.._

"_I'm not touching you-" Germany lets go of his cheeks..recoiling, wondering if that's what's causing Italy to act this way._

"_You're right. You're not touching him. But I am.." Ludwig's face falls in shock..as the blanket moves..revealing Britain..who is laying behind Italy..his arms around him..his hands lower then his waist. HE grins at Germany as Italy pants, moaning from this man's hands touching him. "And do you want to know why i'm the one touching him?"_

"_Get the hell off of him!" Germany snaps out of it..but when he goes to pull out his gun..to shoot this bastard in the fucking head..He realizes he can't move..he's frozen..He can't even explain this feeling..as he has to lay there..watching England molest Italy right in front of him..in his own bed! It's threatening to consume him..this rage._

"_You keep running from him Germany but i'm not going to run...I know what you want to say..but i'm going to say it before you." Britain licks Italy's ear..kissing it, smirking. "I love you Italy."_

"_You're all mine."_

* * *

"Nein! Get your hands off of him you perverted bastard!" Ludwig jumps out of bed, in a quick movement, he rips his gun from under his pillow and he points it at the space next to him on the bed..his eyes on fire, his face a snarl..ready to have British blood all over his walls..

But his gun is pointing at nothing. There's no Britain in his bed..no Italy..it's just him..pointing a gun at a empty space..Germany's hand shakes that holds the gun..his piercing eyes stare at his bed sheets intently..his breathing coming out in uneven breaths..before his hands goes limp to his side..him letting out a loud sigh..before he drops his gun on the bed, and grips his head..

_It was just a dream..a nightmare. He's still alone..that didn't happen..keep calm..deep breathes..why?..why did he have to dream something like that?..It felt so real..he wasn't even aware that he had fallen asleep._ Ludwig felt his chest swell..when Italy said he came back and held him so nicely..If the dream was just of that..of Italy being with him..it would have been wonderful. For once..He wishes the dream was just of him and Italy..even if it meant they would kiss..He never could have expected Britain popping into the dream, in a way, taking Italy from him once again..touching him like that, smirking at Germany..The dream may have been fake..but the rage he felt when he woke up..the empty feeling in his chest..was real. He can't even be mad at himself for having another dream about Italy..no..England changed all that when he reared his ugly face. Ludwig feels his body tremble in this anger, this rage. It's so intense..it's nothing like how he feels in the heat of battle, in the middle of war..Never once has he been this angry, even as he shot down his enemies..and they shot at him. That's what war is..but this..He isn't at war with Britain..yet he feels rage, he wants to kill him right now. This isn't war..but England is his enemy. He feels it..the way his blood boils..England wants to take Italy from him. England is the reason why his bed is so cold, why he's like this, why he doesn't have his best friend. It's all his fault and just thinking about him touching Italy like in the dream..It gets him to growl..the sound coming deep from the back of his throat.

Ludwig pants..trying to calm himself down..He can't get this worked up over a dream. _That didn't happen..England hasn't touched Italy like that, England wasn't in your bed..and neither was Italy. Your still alone, so calm down. _The sound of a faint dial tone gets Germany to look down..on the bed is the phone, still on the line..He realizes The lights are still on in his room..he must of fell asleep after he got off the phone with Italy..He remembers how he heard someone speak in the back ground..Italy apologizing for something before Britain hung up the phone..after that he kept trying to get a hold of Italy again..or to at least to find out what's going on..but no one answered..he must have fell asleep trying to call him back.

Why does he still feel pissed?..It was just a dream. Italy said England isn't touching him like that..he isn't raping him. He hasn't been sleeping with England, and though he was getting really pissed off at how Britain was talking to Italy..he purred at him for god's sake! Germany remembers how he felt sick..that feeling bubbling up inside him..He wanted to come through the phone and choke out the British bastard..It was such a relief to hear England say he was kidding..that he had a woman in his bed..He actually smiled he was so relieved..that he didn't want to sleep with Italy..that he wasn't creeping on the Italian..He felt a possessiveness during the conversation..and he feels that now after that dream..Italy isn't his, yet he feels this way..He doesn't want England touching him, or flirting with him, or sleeping with him..no..he doesn't even want England looking at him with that perverted old man smile..

But Britain is Italy's friends..they're friends..only friends..He has to keep reminding himself that. Britain doesn't like Italy, and Italy doesn't like him like that..it's all in his head..his messed up head. Even if they did like each other..it's none of his business..It's not like him and Italy are..you know, together..yet he knows he wouldn't be able to stand it if Italy liked Britain..He can't even stand thinking about England hugging the Italian..It makes him so angry..this feeling bubbling up, turning his stomach in knots..

England ruins everything. The phone call was great..Italy told Germany that he missed him...that he liked sleeping with him, Germany's face tinted at that..and though he told him he shouldn't say such things..he liked it. He knows that he did..and it scared him...the feelings Italy gave him with his sweet voice that he misses so much..and his words..in that moment he wished Italy was in bed with him, wished his body was pressed against his..in that moment he felt ashamed..so he told him not to say such things..Then England has to butt in. Ludwig grips his fist..just thinking about the British empire..He came in, saying Italy's name like he was something to eat, telling Italy he could sleep with him, and he would keep him comfortable with his warmth! Talking about how close he was to Italy..and how much he cared about him..ugh..again, that sick feeling..England backed off and said he was joking but..

Italy and England can't be that close of friends can they?..and if they are close..how close are they to each other? Does Italy greet him with a kiss or a hug? Does he smile at him, and cling to him? Does Italy call his name constantly?..or bother England about playing ball with him? Does Italy make England his favorite meal..while singing a song?..Has he made England a song?..Does Italy jump on Britain's back, and beg for a piggy back ride? Does Italy enjoy being with England..more then he enjoys being with Germany?

The rage he felt..dulls to something else..instead of feeling ready to kill..he feels as if he's ill, his heart slowing down, his chest hurting. He feels that betrayal again..as if Italy doing these things with anyone other then himself..is betrayal. He knows it isn't..but he feels it. In his gut, he feels the pain. Is that why Italy hasn't come back yet?..because he likes being with England more then him?..maybe it's because he pushed him too hard, or was too harsh..Maybe Britain doesn't talk about Italy behind his back..maybe Britain doesn't complain about Italy like he did..maybe Britain is a better friend then him..

And maybe the only pervert here is him. _He's_ the one having these thoughts of Italy.._He's_ the one that has these urges to kiss him, or to hold him. _He's_ the one that misses him so desperately, and thinks of him all the time..not able to get that Italian out of his head..maybe this whole anger with Britain, is his way of putting the blame on someone..when the blame falls on him. Germany is the one who wanted this, for Italy to change, to stop calling him so much, for him to stop bothering him so much..He wanted alone time..

And now that's all he has. Him and his gun. For the first time..he feels lonely. He feels lonely in his bed..with only his gun next to him. Italy was his first friend..and he's his best friend. Germany's days use to be filled with this boy. Training him, eating with him, sleeping with him, talking with him, scolding him..whatever it was..the day was full of Italy. Italy is the one he worries about..Italy is the one he writes in his dairy about. Italy is the one that calls him..Italy is the one he would drop everything just to go out and save him..even when the situation is all his fault. Germany never sat and thought about it..but even before this, he thought of Italy a lot. He didn't even realize it..like his journals he kept on Italy, when he would write stuff down to understand him. When Italy went back to his home..he wondered about him. Italy has been around ever since he found him in that box..it was impossible to feel lonely.

But now..with Italy not being here when he use to always be around..now with Italy at Britain's..being friends with him, leaving him for Britain..now sitting on this empty bed..he feels lonely. And it's all Italy's fault. He was around too much..clung to him too much..it's because of that he feels lonely now, when even back when he didn't have friends..before he found Italy..he didn't even feel lonely then..yet he feels this dark feeling now..this sad feeling..

It's not the fact that he's alone in this room, in this bed..not even the fact that Italy isn't here..it's because he feels like he's losing his friend to Britain..If Italy likes England more..will he always want to cling to him like he use to do with Germany?..will he forget all about him and just stay there? _Damn it..this is pathetic..so what? Who cares if Italy wants to stay with England? If they're close?.._

Germany cares. He can't deny the knots in his stomach. Maybe he thought it was just him that Italy would act like that with..Italy is friends with japan, but he never followed him around, he never sung him a song, and he doesn't try to sleep with him every night..He doesn't want Italy treating Britain like he treats him..he doesn't.

Ludwig wants Italy back. He wants him here and far away from England. He wants to see him, for life to go back to how it was with Italy. He wants to smell pasta all the time and wake up to Italy's drooling face. He wants to train with him..and give him a piggy back ride back when he tires himself out. He wants Italy to hug him, and smile at him, he wants to hear him sing..

Germany sighs heavily, rubbing his temples..just a week ago, all the things he wants now, are the things that irritated him..he guesses the saying 'you don't know what you have till it's gone' fits here. Why does he have to be so confusing? He doesn't know how to deal with all these emotions..and how quickly they change. He's starting to feel bipolar..one minute he's happy, then he's aroused,then ashamed, then angry, then upset..It's a cycle..and he can't get out of it..He's all out of alinement..and it's all because of Italy. All these emotions are for him. No one else can do this to him. What does it mean?..all these thoughts, all these desires..this longing..They're all wrong. He shouldn't feel like this for another man, for his first friend, for Italy. It's wrong..but it's there. When Italy comes back..he'll be fixed..he won't feel this way..he'll be able to calm down..

Yet there's a fear in him..that when Italy comes back..these feelings will stay..or worse..grow.

A creaking sound breaks his thoughts, his head turning to look over at his door..seeing Prussia walk in, a small yellow bird on his shoulder..he looks filthy, dirt on his face and on his uniform. A leaf in his white hair that sticks out noticeably..yet despite this, the albino has a proud grin on his face..blood on his hands. When Prussia's eyes fall on Germany..his grin falls slightly.. "Whoa you're actually up?That's a surprise."

"It's a surprise that you came back. Usually you don't come back for weeks at a time." Germany raises his eye brow. "Why are you so dirty brother?..and why did you come back? How were my troops?"

"Oh they were fine! I was training them after all! Any order that comes out of my mouth, they knew was awesome. I'm so dirty because I went hunting with Hungary again today." Prussia chuckles, smirking. "You should have saw the look on Austria when I rubbed it in his face. A guy like him doesn't have a chance with a girl like her, he's a chick himself!" the bird makes a chirp in agreement, getting him to grin. "and can't I come back to my home without being question? You make it sound like i'm never here West!"

"..But you never are." Ludwig sighs, pulling back his hair to get it out of his face. " you usually only stop by for a day, to annoy Austria, hug on Italy, speak with me, and then leave to do whatever it is you do."

"Aww West you missing the awesome me? I can't blame you." Prussia grins, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say that. I was only stating the facts." Germany wonders if Prussia even heard him..because he continues to grin, mumbling things like 'aww Germany misses his big brother!'. It gets Ludwig's eye to twitch in irritation..it stops when his eyes light in realization..

"..If you thought I was asleep why would you come in my room?" Germany blinks at how his brother's grin falls..and it seems for the first time he's listening to what Germany's saying..those red eyes locking onto blue.

"..I wanted to check up on you. You looked like shit when I left you." He grins. "You're all big, serious and constipated now, but your still my little brother! I got to fulfill my awesome duty as your big brother after all!"

"..That's nice of you but I don't need you looking after me." Germany picks up the gun and locks it..looking at his brother with a serious expression..those piercing blue eyes hard. "I can take care of myself."

"that gun and that serious look doesn't change the fact Italy's not here." Prussia pets the bird with one of his clean fingers..it chirping..Those red eyes look at the bird..but catches how Germany tenses from the corner of his eye.

"..and it doesn't have to. I'm not as shaken up about it as you seem to think."_ it's a lie. Horrible lie._ Germany puts his gun back under his pillow, not looking at his brother. "Italy will come back when he comes back. I told you, what happen to my body has nothing to do with him. You don't have to worry about me brother. I'm fine."

".." Prussia looks over at Germany..letting out a sigh that annoys Ludwig..He's sighing as if he knows he's lying..as if he knows something he doesn't. "Okay, okay. So why are you up then? You're usually like a old man, going to bed early, and waking up early."

"I'm not tired." Is all he says as he hangs up the phone, getting sick of hearing the dial tone..Prussia catches this.

"Ohh who you talk to? You talk to Italy? Did he talk about me? I bet he misses me so much!"

"..Well he did say he was going to start drawing you a picture-"

"Aww Italy's so cute! The picture is going to be bad ass because it's of me-" Prussia starts to go on about himself..only to stop when he sees Germany's eyes glossed over in thought. The albino stares at his brother for a moment..before smiling. "Hey west, since you're not tired and all, how about going to the bar with me for a couple of beers? Huh? What ya say?"

Germany tenses..his thoughts of Italy getting cut off as he looks over at his brother..who is grinning at him.._beer huh?_.. Ludwig gets out of bed..his muscles no longer sore. There's some advantages of being a country, you heal quickly, you never age, and it takes a lot to die...to a human, this may seem like a blessing..but it's not. Being a country means you follow whatever your boss says, even if you, yourself, don't want to do it. Living forever means you can't get attached to anyone..but the other countries. Not being able to die easily..means that no matter how bad it gets for you, you have to live through it, and you could live thought it for years, centuries.

It's a mystery..how he even became this country..but Ludwig doesn't think of such things. He only knows it as fact. He doesn't love it, or dislike it, but he is Germany, he stands for this country and will stand for it for the rest of his existence.

"A couple of beers sounds great." Germany blinks at Prussia's state. "..You are going to take a shower first, right brother?"

"Yeah, yeah. The smell of animal blood is bothering little gilbird anyway." The whited haired male glances over at the bird that makes a low squeaking sound..as if to tell him it doesn't like it. "I'm going to use your shower!" Prussia runs over to the bathroom..only to stop in the door way..He grins at Germany. "ohh yeah we're partying now! Hey west on our way out we should draw a dick on Austria's face!"

"..How about not."

"I knew you would want to! i'm just awesome like that." Prussia grins before he shuts the door..Germany staring after him..before sighing..

"Does he ever listen..?"

Germany would be surprised if he knew how well Prussia actually listens. He would be even more surprised..to find that his brother can see through him, that he's here to make sure he's okay because he knows..

His problem is Italy. Prussia may be a egotistic ass..but there's much more to him then that, much more that he doesn't allow others to see. Hungary's seen it..she knows. His heart is large for the ones he cares about. She's seen the other side of him..and now he's showing it to Germany, by being here when he rather be alone..He's showing Germany he cares..

But still somehow being a douche about it. That's Prussia for you. You can't hate him and even though he says he's awesome way too much..

In the back of your mind, you can't help to agree with him. Even if you don't realize it. Just like Germany..despite him thinking Prussia doesn't listen to him..he can't help to feel a little better..The longing for Italy is still there..

But at least now he's not alone in bed..thinking of the warmth that use to be there.

* * *

The first thing Italy is aware of when he wakes up..is how warm he is, how snuggled up he is in his blanket..The floor is soft when last night it was hard..when last night it hurt him, yet he forced himself to sleep..despite the fear of the consequences from Britain..He had to sleep in here..and even with sleeping in here, he had a horrible nightmare..His eyes tear up at the thought so he quickly stops thinking about it... focusing on this warmth surrounding him..Italy also notices he's hugging something..holding it close to him..it's warm, small..

"Ve.." Italy opens his eyes, expecting to see the underneath of Britain's bed..only to gasp when he comes face to face with England..The man's face inches from his own, leaning against his forehead. Italy sees that he's no longer on the floor, but in the bed with Britain..and what he's hugging isn't his blanket..it's this man's arm. Italy should be afraid..but he's too confused._.he knows he slept on the floor..he doesn't think he sleep walks..how did he get up here?_..Italy's eyes light in realization..sparkling.._did Britain put him in bed with him? Is he so kind? Even though Italy didn't listen to him? Does that mean England doesn't hate him?_

This gets Italy to smile and nuzzle his head against Britain's..any fear he felt with being in bed with him gone, his chest warming up..England's so nice! He knew he wasn't a mean guy! He's just in pain..it's nice thinking that Italy's help with getting America could end his suffering..it's nice thinking that he's useful for once..Won't Germany be proud when he hears the full story.. When all this is over? Won't he praise him? And not hate him or get stressed out as much? Italy closes his eyes..

"_I'm so proud of you Italy..your my bff for life." Germany smiles at him in his mind..that rare upturning of his lips._

"Ve!" Italy can't help to shout out a bit in happiness and excitement, now more then anything wanting to hear those words from Ludwig. Italy hugs Britain's arm closer, nuzzling his head..

"What..?" Britain opens his eyes..only to tense when he sees Italy's face so close to his own. His eyes widen in confusion..only to slowly go back to normal..his green orbs lighting in realization, they narrow when he sees how Italy is hugging his arm. "Would you get off me? I enjoy my personal space very much feliciano."

"oh sorry England." Italy lets go of him, smiling..looking at him with bright, brown eyes. England glares, his cheeks tinting slightly as he turns his back to Italy.

"You look stupid." Italy's smile doesn't falter. A chuckle escapes his lips, getting Britain to tense. "What's so bloody funny?" He growls..not looking back at him.

"nothing...i'm just so happy!" Italy lashes out, hugging the stronger country from behind, getting his eyes to widen in surprise. "Britain's so nice! Thank you so much for letting me sleep with you!..you're the reason the bad dream went away..you saved me from it!"

"idiot! Get off me!" Britain fums..but ti's not mean, he's flustered, embarrassed for being so soft. England struggles getting the smiling Italian off of him..but with one final shove, he lets go of him. Britain turns to glare at him. "I only did it to shut you up. You were whimpering and crying like a baby. It was sad." England pokes him in the forehead roughly, getting Italy to wince. "You didn't listen to me you git. I said you couldn't sleep on my floor. You went against my orders!" he pokes him deeper.

"Ow! I'm sorry Britain but I-"

"I know. You had a nightmare. I'm well aware." England sighs. "still. You didn't listen to me." His eyes harden. "For your punishment you will clean the basement today. I want to be able to see my gentlemanly eye brows in that floor Italy."

"Aye sir!" Italy does a salute, his forehead red from it getting poked at but he doesn't seem at all bothered by it..looking at England like he's some kind of hero..It gets him to grumble and glare away from him, crossing his arms. "I'll get to that! But first, let's get something to eat! I'll make you anything you want." Italy smiles.

"Fine. Then make me beef stew. You are not to make yourself pasta, also as punishment you can't have that for a day-"

"What?!" Italy screams out, his eyes wide, looking at Britain with disbelief. "N-No..not the pasta! Anything but the pasta! I'm _sorryyyyy!"_

"I'm afraid sorry doesn't cut it Italy.." Britain smirks at how Italy looks like he's about to cry. "It's only a day. You'll be fine-"

"Says you! You don't know what real food taste like!"

"Hey!" Britain's eye twitches. "I'll have you know my taste is just fine! I'm not the one who's taste buds run solely on tomatoes and cheese!"

"_Oh pleaseee_ Britain don't take away the pasta!" Italy grabs Britain's hand In a way to beg, showing off his big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"I once kicked a puppy and laughed about it." England grunts as he rips his hand from Italy's. "Those sad eyes won't work on me. No pasta for you and that's final. Go down and make us some beef stew, and if I should find by my troops that you made pasta then you will be punished seriously. You will go back in that prison and be fed with my cooking-"

"waa! You're so cold Britain! Taking pasta from me! And then threatening me with your food!" Italy frowns deeply..before he gets out of bed, his shoulders slumped, his body slouched. " no pasta..that's like telling a bird no flying or a fish no swimming! So cruel." he whines as he starts to walk out of the room...frowning..He guesses he's going to go down stairs..make them nasty British food..then he'll have to spend the rest of the day cleaning the basement..He expected punishment but not this mean..especially since Britain let him sleep in his bed!..he thought he didn't mind it then..

"Italy.." England's voice gets Italy to stop..he turns his head to look back at Arthur who is sitting up in bed, his back against the wall, the blanket covering his lap as those green orbs bore into his own...They seem so hard..so mean now. "I want you to know what happened last night..won't happen again. I didn't do it because I like you or care about you. I did it for myself. Don't think I enjoyed sleeping with you, you were only there to fill the emptiness. Next time I say stay out of my room, I mean it." England's eyes narrow.

Italy can't help to feel a pang of hurt..he was feeling so warm when he woke up..now he's all cold. "Okay England...but still, thank you for letting me sleep with you. even if I was just to fill up something..or whatever..it was still nice." Italy smiles.

"I hate you Italy." Britain closes his eyes and snarls. "Get out and make me my food before you make me lose my appetite."

"Okay..." Italy frowns again..before slumping his shoulders and body..walking out of the room and closing the door behind him..Italy feels hurt by that but also confused..He thought they got closer because Britain let him sleep with him..but now England is saying he hates him! Ahh that's the last thing he wants! England hating him means bad, bad news! Maybe if he cooks his meal well he won't hate him anymore! Not having pasta for a day will be hell..but if England hates him, what if he takes pasta away all together?! Nooo! He has to get Britain to not hate him..He has to..to protect his pasta eating habits.

England is so confusing..one minute he's so nice..the next so cold! Those green orbs soft..then hard and on fire! It's scary, how is he suppose to understand him when he's like this? He wants to get to the point he's not so scared of Britain..He wants to be friends with him, to protect himself from England's odd wrath..

Germany always told him..'know your enemy..'..and if Britain hates him..does that mean he's still his enemy? That doesn't seem right..but maybe if he knows more about Britain he can avoid saying, or doing something that will set him off! there has to be a way to get him to stop hating him..some way he can fix this..

He'll some how change Britain's mind about him..Italy has certainly changed his thoughts about Britain with being with him..he's much more then a scary man..there's emotions behind those green eyes, deep and painful..

Italy's determined to get England not to hate him..determined to understand him, to get him his love..to go back home to Germany..to make his best friend proud..and most of all..

He's determined to get his pasta rights back. Give him pasta or give him death..not really. He was just kidding. Don't give him death or pain or hurt or anything scary! If he's dead he can't eat pasta anyway and he'll die a virgin! How sad is that? so..

Just give him pasta..or give him pasta..

Please?

* * *

Britain writes sternly on a piece of paper, his eyes not leaving the words..He's been working on his paper work for awhile now..or at least it seems that way with.._her_ staring at him. He knows she's still here, just staring at him while he works..He can feel her eyes bore into him with every move he makes..England tries to ignore her..tries to continue on with his work as if he doesn't have someone watching him..but in the quiet of this room, with only the clock ticking..He feels the weight of her eyes..it weights down on his hands, and on his mind..making it impossible for him to think or to write.

England sighs in defeat, placing down his pen and holds his face in his hands..He rubs his eyes tiredly. "...What is it mint bunny?..You've just been staring at me this whole time.." He glances over at the magical bunny that is indeed still staring at him, her wings flap slowly..not like they usually do..they don't seem as cheerful.

"I'm disappointed in you Arthur." mint bunny gives him a stern look.

"..Is this about Italy?" Britain rubs his temples. "I don't understand why you're so upset. So what I'm making him clean the basement? So what he's not getting pasta for the day? It's like he's addicted to it! A day away from pasta will give him some good!..and yes, when he came up with the beef stew, I admit I shouldn't have insulted his cooking or have thrown him out, but he was staring at me while I ate it! As if he was expecting something to happen." England huffs. "It's hard not to treat him badly when he's so annoying!"

"That's not the reason you're treating him badly. That's a lie. Italy hasn't been getting on your nerves..you're starting to not mind his company and that's why you're being so mean to him. You did something nice last night Arthur. You put that man in your bed and gave him comfort. You saw how happy that made him..you can't lie to me and say it didn't feel good."

"I did it for myself. Not him. I could care less. I only wanted someone to sleep with me. I have to be mean mint bunny or he will start thinking we're friends! He'll start thinking that he's more then just a prisoner here and he's not! We're not friends. I don't like him. He needs to get it through his thick skull that i'm cruel, mean, and his enemy. I'm not someone he should be comforting or hugging or smiling at! I'm the one who he should look at with contempt! He shouldn't want to be around me..so..i'll continue hurting him till he understands, till he gets it. We're not friends. End of story." England looks away from mint bunny glaring at the papers in front of him on the desk he's sitting at..

"..You know what? I think you're afraid Arthur. You're afraid of Italy."

"Don't be obscure! Who would be afraid of that pathetic country-"

"You're afraid of becoming friends with him. You're afraid that you'll start enjoying him being around. You're afraid of being nice to him..you put this barrier around yourself Arthur..and Italy scares you, because he's slowly breaking that barrier apart. He's able to see through you, and your lies. He scares you..because he digs deeper then anyone has. You have friends..like japan..but your barriers are up. You lie to him with out a problem..without any guilt..but you can't do that with Italy. He sees you for what you are..and it terrifies you." Mint bunny watches how Britain tenses.. "..That's why you treat him so badly..afraid that if you didn't..you would truly find a friend..you want him to hate you and be afraid of you..because you're afraid yourself."

"..You're wrong. I don't fear friendship nor do I fear Italy...he just.." England's eyes get glossed over..emotions deep within as he thinks of the small Italian man that's been staying with him for 7 days now.. "He's weird. He actually wants to be my friend when I kidnapped him! That doesn't make sense..I don't' trust him! I'm not nice to him because I don't want to be! I'm mean to him so he gets the picture! I don't like him mint bunny I-"

"It's okay..I know. I know why you're like this..you've been afraid for awhile now haven't you? Everything changed on that day..the only person you opened up to, the only person you enjoyed being around..left you. I know your heart is still broken, and you fear letting anyone else in..fearing that you'll get hurt again.." Mint bunny gets this sad look in her eyes..as she looks over at Britain..who has his head bowed, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes..She can't see those green orbs..but..she can see how his shoulders are slumped..and she knows all too well she hit a soft spot. "You don't have to be afraid Arthur..Let Italy in..he can help you. I know he can. He's not here to hurt you or find all your secrets out to laugh at you..I know you can see in those brown eyes he's earnest and true. If you let him..I believe he can give you more then just your love..he can fix the pieces broken in your heart. So please..don't be afraid Britain..except Italy's kindness..and try out your own..you'll find that you'll like it a lot more then hurting the small man."

"..." England doesn't say anything for a moment..his bangs still in his face, his breathing shallow..He opens his mouth..only to close it. Britain grips his fist and whips his head up..those green orbs have no emotion in them..the curtain has been pulled..his face blank. "..I, the great British empire, have no fears. i'm not afraid of having Italy as a friend, i'm not afraid that i'll end up liking him. I"m not afraid of him. I don't know where you would get such a acidulous idea mint bunny. He is my prisoner and that's it. If I liked him then fine, I would be his friend, but I don't. I don't appreciate you talking as if you know me completely. We are friends but..you shouldn't say such things to me." He looks away from her to start writing again..his face still blank.

"..If you have no fears, then why don't you try being nice to Italy? Why not try to be a friend?..and if you hate it, if you can't stand it..then go back to this. If you truly hate him..then i'll leave you alone..but as of right now I don't believe that." Mint bunny flies closer.

"I will not be nice to him when he disobeyed my order. He came into my room when I told him not to so he deserves the punishment he's getting. I will not go easy on him and it's not because i'm afraid." Britain's lips turn in a smirk. "I'm not afraid of anything-"

The empty bowl that use to be full of Italy's beef stew..suddenly slides off of the desk by it's self, shattering on the floor..Britain stops writing to look at it a bit confused. "How in the bloody hell.." He stops when he hears the door to his office creak open. He looks up..but there's no one there.. "..Hello? Phillip? Is that you?" England gets out of his chair, and walks towards the door, thinking maybe someone's out in the hallway..He walks out of the office and looks around..only to see the hallway is empty..

No one is here..

"..But-" the door to the office slams shut, getting Britain to yelp in surprise. He whips around, his eyes wide, he tries to open the door back up..but it seems to be locked..how?..he doesn't have a lock on this door!..it's almost like he's fighting with someone to open this door..Britain lets go of the door..tensing when he sees a shadow run down the stairs from the corner of his eyes..

"Is someone there? Italy? Is that you?" England's eyes light in realization..only to narrow. _The bastard! He's probably playing some trick on him for taking away his pasta! Ohh he's going to catch him in the act, and ohh his punishment will be great_. It's not because he's afraid. It's because he really doesn't like Italy. That's why. "Italy!" England growls and starts running after the shadow down the stairs..He roars his name..but he keeps running!.._wait..he just..disappeared? The shadow did..into a cabinet down stairs..Italy must be trying to hide! But he saw him! He has him now!_

"Italy your ass is mine!" England grins as he opens up the cabinet..expecting to see Italy hunched into himself, shriving and begging for mercy..His face falls when all he sees is cleaning supplies.._but..but he saw Italy run in here!..he saw someone run in here at least..what the bloody hell is going on-_

"Are you looking for someone Britain?" someone breathes on the back of England's neck..getting his body to go ridged..Britain's face drops in horror..his eyes wide.._He knows this voice..he knows this dark feeling..this suffocating, terrifying feeling..but it can't..it can't be him..!_ England slowly turns his head..feeling like he's in a scary movie..knowing that something's going to be behind him..but he prays all the same that nothing will..

Arthur lets out a unmanly scream and falls back on his ass..His face is nothing but horror..as he stares up at this man..this country..Those purple eyes gleam at him in dark glee, a friendly smile on his lips that gets a shiver to be sent down Britain's spine. "R-Russia what are y-you doing here?! How did you get into my home!" England crawls backwards till his back hits the wall..somehow, he's able to get himself back up even though his legs are trembling.

"Ah that's easy! I'm here to see my good pal England!" Russia's smile turns upward more..to anyone else who doesn't know this man, you would say it's a sweet smile..but to England..it's the smile of the devil himself. "I came in through the door silly." He leans in, and England leans back. "You shouldn't keep active pentagrams lying around..who knows what could travel through them? I don't know.." He chuckles and leans back.

_His pentagram! Shit! That's how Russia got in here with out being noticed.. _"um..right..but why do you want to see me?..Don't you have..something else to do right now?..like..seeing what china's doing? Huh? Sounds nice right?" England forces his smile..he feels he's starting to sweat.

"hmm I do wonder what china is doing..but it would be so rude of me to leave you. What's wrong? You're shaking.." Russia takes a step forward..England takes a step back..those purple eyes gleam. "Are you cold? How funny! IT's so hot here..not cold at all.." He keeps walking closer.

"Erm..well i'm pretty busy right now Russia..why don't you come back another time?-"

"I'm bored now. It's been boring without Lithuania. Your friend America took him from me, remember that?" Russia's eyes get darker. "It won't be long now. I'll enjoy watching as I rip America limb from limb, his screams will be beautiful music to my ears."

The trembling in England stops..his shaking eyes..snap into focus..He's threatening America. Even though Russia scares him shitless..his words trigger something in him. A protectiveness, a anger, fueling him to grab Russia by his coat, those green orbs on fire, boring into those purple ones..Russia's soft smile hasn't left his face..he tilts his head at him, those eyes glint with that glee. "Did I say something bad? Do you like my coat? It is nice and warm..you're still cold aren't you?" Russia moves in, catching Britain off guard, he wraps his arms around him in a hug. "There! All warm now!" He beams..tightening his grip on Britain.

"Get off!" Britain growls, struggling to get out of Russia's hold on him..but this country is much larger then him..and his grip is painfully tight._.He..he can't breathe! He's trying to choke him out! he..he can't breathe.._Britain's thrashes slowly get weaker..his vision getting blurry..

"There , there. Go to sleep! Ivan's going to make it all better. Go to sleep forever." Russia's eyes light up..his mouth opening..Britain's eyes get wide..knowing this is some kind of magic, some kind of curse. _He has to get away..but he can't! He can't get out of his hold! No!_

"Hey Britain did you call me?" Italy suddenly comes out from a hallway..a rag in his hands, his eyes half lidded like he's tired. When his eyes fall on this scene, he drops the rag, his eyes getting wide. 'Ah Britain!" Italy calls out in fear..

"Oh Italy!" Russia's dark looks leaves him..and he drops Arthur, letting him go. The large country smiles at the trembling Italy and walks towards him. "I haven't seen you in a while..." he frowns slightly. "..Why are you here? And look..you're cold too."

"I'm here to help Britain out.." Italy straightens himself out..England hugs himself..watching Italy with surprise..as the fear in his eyes changes to determination. "Hey Russia..I know you've been wanting a tour around my country. I've been so busy I couldn't get to it..but my big brother can! He's waiting for you right now to give you a tour." Italy smiles..nervously.

"Oh fun! I better not keep him waiting." Russia beams as he pats Italy on the head, getting the small country to whimper..Russia looks over at Britain who is glaring at him darkly..panting..He smiles. "see you soon okay?" with that Russia walks out of the front door..smiling to himself..that odd smile that will give Britain nightmares.

"Are you okay England?" Italy runs over to Britain when Russia is gone..falling down in front of him, frowning. "He didn't hurt you did he?" those brown orbs are bright with concern..

"..I..no, i'm fine.." Britain is still a bit taken aback..staring in those eyes of Italy's..He was worried about him..if not for Italy who knows what would have happened?..He saved him. Italy got rid of Russia..

"Oh thank goodness! Russia is such a big scary guy! I'm glad you're okay Britain and that he didn't hurt you! How did he even get here?.." Italy keeps asking questions and talking..putting a comforting hand on Britain's shoulder..staring into his green orbs with those concerned brown..something snaps in England. He grabs Italy's hand and squeezes it roughly, getting him to cry out, looking at him with confusion.

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that?!"

"What do you-"

"You could have escaped! If you let Russia finish me off, you could have gotten your freedom! Why would you save me?!" He shakes Italy..as if that would get the answers out faster.

"Whaat? I don't want my freedom that much for you to die! I don't want you to get hurt.." Italy hugs Britain, getting him to tense, his breath catching. "I don't want you to disappear either! I don't want you to hate me! I don't understand why you're mad but i'm sorry.." Italy grips him tighter. "forgive me?" He whimpers..closing his eyes, awaiting the answer..or the strike that could follow.

England doesn't do anything for a moment..his green eyes wide as he feels Italy's warmth around him..as he takes in his words._.could it be..? that Italy really wants to see him as a friend?..could mint bunny be right about him?..could she have been right about..himself?..No..He's not afraid..he's not afraid of anything._.but deep down he knows that isn't true. England can't deny this turning in his stomach at how Italy trembles in his hold..afraid of him..afraid of what he's going to say when this country just saved him..

"_..If you have no fears, then why don't you try being nice to Italy? Why not try to be a friend?."_

"..thank you.." Britain leans his head on Italy's shoulder..he's too stubborn to hug him back..but he refrains himself from pushing the other male off..He closes his eyes. ".. for saving me.." Is all he can get out..

Italy gasps..before he grips him tighter, smiling again. "No problem! That was quick thinking right?..though.. I can't help to feel a little bad for Romano..I wonder if he'll be okay..?" Italy blinks. "Nah, he'll be fine."

England grabs the hand he squeezed..getting Italy to tense. "..Does it hurt?"

"No..it's okay.." Italy closes his eyes when he thinks Britain is about to squeeze it again..only for England to rub where he hurt him..Those green eyes don't look at him..

"I'm..sorry. I lost myself again."

"that's okay! It didn't hurt that bad really! Ve you've done worse!-" Italy chimes..only to tense at what he said, waiting for Britain to get mad or hurt him..but that doesn't happen.

"I suppose I have.." England doesn't like the warmth Italy is giving him, or how he's acting..like England hurting him is no big deal..like he doesn't care..He still doesn't understand him..It's hard to believe that Italy really wants to be his friend..that there isn't another motive..maybe there is, maybe he's letting mint bunny's words influence him too much.

"..ahh Britain I know you're going to be mad but..I didn't finish the basement yet..and..I was wondering if I could take a break? My fingers hurt..and their all pruny! Like a raisin!" Italy frowns, pulling away from Britain to fiddle with his fingers nervously..

_oh yeah..the basement.._

"_..If you have no fears, then why don't you try being nice to Italy? Why not try to be a friend?."_

..He'll prove mint bunny wrong. He'll be kind to Italy and show her that he'll still dislike him after it..he'll show her that he'll feel nothing for this boy, that all he is, is a prisoner.

"Ah, that's okay Italy. You don't have to clean the rest of it. I dismiss you from this duty..also, you may have pasta if you-oof!"

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! Your a saint Britain! I thought I was going to die just thinking about not having pasta all day! Yay! I'll make us some right away! Getting scared by Russia has made me hungry!.." Italy giggles, letting go of the stunned England. He hops up, those brown eyes sparkling in his happiness. "I"m so glad you forgiven me England! After eating do you want to play soccer with me? soccer is always fun! You seem like you need some fun and sun, you look so pale!" Italy beams, holding out his hand. "What do you say?"

England looks at the hand outstretched towards him..his first thought is 'no, he doesn't want to play soccer' and he wants to hit that hand away..bare his teeth at him, get him to stop smiling at him like that..like he enjoys being around him..like he enjoys being here..he knows it's a lie..Italy wants to leave..he wants to leave him, the only reason he's here is because he doesn't have a choice..

_Italy's his prisoner, not his friend!.._

"_..You know what? I think you're afraid Arthur. You're afraid of Italy."_

"..I suppose we can..but only for a few games, then I have work to do." Britain grunts as he helps himself up, not taking Italy's hand. He brushes himself off, before looking at Italy..who is staring at him with wide eyes..England scowls.. "What?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just surprised you would want to! This is great!" Italy beams, bouncing in his excitement. "does this mean you don't' hate me anymore?" Italy tilts his head..

Why does Britain feel..guilt for that? Maybe it's the way he saw Italy's eyes flash with hurt..or how he looks at him with those big eyes_..Does he hate Italy?..no._.Deep down Britain knows he never hated him..those words came out in his anger..and though more then anything he wanted them to be true..they were not. They were a lie..just like everything else that comes out of his mouth.

"..I don't hate you italy-oof!" England sighs..only for him to be tackled into a hug by the Italian.

"Ve! I did it! You don't hate me!"

"Get off of me!" Britain pushes him off this time, not able to help it. His eye twitches. "must you do that every time i'm still speaking? There has to be a warning when you hug me like that! You knocked the bloody wind right out of me!"

"Sorry Britain! But you not hating me makes me happy! And you're playing soccer with me!" Italy smiles. "I'll make the pasta quick! This calls for a celebration!" Italy turns on his heel and starts running towards the kitchen. "Ve~ I did it!" He cheers..

England watches him go with his green orbs glossed over in thought_..Italy does seem really happy about him just playing soccer with him..what is this feeling?..why is his lips turning upward?..is he smiling?..He couldn't be happy could he?_ Britain reaches up..feeling his lips with his finger tips..finding he is indeed, smiling. Another real smile..and it's because of Italy. _Could he really enjoy being around Italy?..no..he gets on his nerves..he's odd, weak and stupid..why would he like being around someone like that?.._

He's not going to like the soccer game..but after he does this. He can show mint bunny that he really doesn't like him. That he doesn't care about Italy. He'll prove that he's not afraid of Italy or being nice to him..he'll prove mint bunny wrong..

And kick Italy's ass at his own game. Britain smirks..

He'll win it all.

England's smirk falters..he should probably get rid of that pentagram when he's done using it..He definably doesn't want creepy Russia to be able to come in here any times he pleases. Those purple eyes flash through his mind..darken..Britain feeling a mixture of anger and fear..

No..no he doesn't.

* * *

"Okay England! Let's do this! Do you know how to play?" Italy tilts his head at Britain..they're both outside in a field surrounded by trees behind the large mansion. The Italian is wearing a white t-shirt with green gym shorts England had given him so he doesn't mess up his expensive suit. His brown eyes are glinting, his smile large..It's fumy. The bags England had seen under his eyes are gone..he looks as good as new..could pasta really revive him that much?

"Of course I do, i'm not an idiot!" England crosses his arms, wearing the same thing as Italy except his t-shirt is a lighter shade of green then his shorts. He has a look of irritation on his face as he glances around the field..The grass sways in the wind making it look like a wave, the birds are out and chirping, the sky a baby blue and full of white, fluffy clouds..The sun is bright, causing Britain to put a hand on his forehead to cast a shadow over his eyes to protect him from the strong rays.. "What are we going to use for our goals?"

"Um.." Italy glances around..his eyes light in realization and he smiles at England. "Your goal is that big tree down there! And mine is this tree!" He points over at a larger tree then the others..Britain guesses that will work. Italy's eyes suddenly glint, his lips turning in what could almost be called a smirk as he spins the soccer ball on his finger. "I have to warn you England, i'm actually good at this! I've even beaten Germany..I think..once. So you better watch it!"

"Oh please Italy, this game is as good as over." England's eye twitches when Italy keeps smirking at him. "And stop spinning the ball like that, it's soccer not basket ball idiot."

"Let's start then!" Italy's smirk leaves to a smile, he giggles as he grabs the soccer ball before he kicks it..The ball landing between the two of them..the distance between them is great..England's surprised that the Italian almost kicked it perfectly in the center..maybe this will be a challenge after all. "Ready.." Italy gets in a position to run..so does Britain, his green eyes focused on the ball.._all he has to do is play this stupid game with Italy, hate it, and leave. Mint bunny doesn't know what she's talking about_.. "Set..".._how could she think that he's afraid?..he's not afraid..especially not of Italy!...it does bother him that Italy is able to see his emotions and can tell when he's thinking of America..but it doesn't scare him! Of course not.._ "Go!" _come to think of it-_

"Britain I said go! You don't want me getting a goal already, do you?" Italy's voice cuts off his thoughts, England's eyes get wide when he sees Italy's already on the ball, kicking it towards him, towards his goal. _Damn it! His thoughts got him caught up!_

"Oh no you don't." England runs towards Italy, the Italian tries to get around him but he's quick to kick the ball from his foot before he can get any closer towards Britain's goal, the ball flying off to the side. "Ha!" England smirks as he takes off running after it, his eyes on fire. _All he has to do is get to the ball and make a goal on Italy, the ball is closer now and-_

Britain's eyes widen..when Italy passes him..running faster then the blonde, he gets to the ball first. "that was a good kick England!" Italy smiles before he starts running away from him, kicking the ball back towards Britain's goal. England's eyes narrow.._oh no he's not going to lose to Italy!_ He grinds his teeth, taking off running towards the smaller man, gripping his fist, his eyes focused on the ball that he keeps kicking towards _his_ tree..

If he doesn't stop Italy soon, he'll make the goal..England glances at the grass..and sighs..He's going to have to take one for the team. Britain pushes himself faster..only to do a side..knocking the ball right from Italy..also tripping the Italian at the same time, with a surprised cry he falls on his face..Getting Britain to laugh.

"Don't underestimate the British empire!" England grins triumphantly as he gets up, running over to the ball, he puts his foot on it..Italy gets up quickly, his eyes wide when Britain's able to kick it pass him, still running towards the Italian's tree..England doesn't make the mistake of being cocky this time. He runs as fast as he can, knowing Italy is right behind him..He can hear the grass crunching..and it's slowly getting closer and closer.._he's not going to make it. He has to make a shot here..The tree isn't that far away..maybe he can make it..! _England pulls back his leg and kicks the ball as hard as he can just as Italy gets on him to kick it away..but he's too late. Britain watches with large eyes as the ball flies in the air..he feels almost excited..and when the ball hits Italy's tree..He can't help to cheer. "Yes!"

"Wow Britain that was some kick!"Italy pouts. "..I'll get you next time though!" Italy runs over, getting the ball..The two move away from it so it's in the middle of them again..those brown eyes, despite losing the first point..still seem bright, a smile on his lips. "No mercy!"

"I never asked for mercy." England grins, panting slightly. "I don't' need it."

"Ready..." Italy positions himself..England does too..ready now to take off running instead of letting Italy get the ball first. "Go!" as soon as Italy says the word, England is off in a flash, running towards the ball, those green eyes of his determined.._He will win this!_ Britain gets right on the ball, about to kick it..when Italy comes in, kicking it right from his feet and moving pass him. "Oh bloody..!" England grinds his teeth and turns on his heel..Italy chuckling as he kicks the ball towards England's tree.

"Ve~" he cheers as England gets on him..the two of them running side by side, England kicking out trying to get the ball, only for Italy to put his foot in the way, blocking it..It's becoming a stale match..England will kick it so Italy can't get it closer to his goal..only for Italy to kick it again..England's surprised that he's not getting pissed off..it's actually..not bothering him at all. He can't help his grin at how Italy's eye brows furrow..he's trying to figure a way to get out of this, but it's not going to happen-

Italy suddenly kicks the ball hard..kicking it away from him and Britain..England watches with wide eyes as it hits his tree..his mouth drops. "How..did you make a kick like that?!"

"Ve~ I did it!" Italy jumps up and down, cheering.

"This isn't over yet!" England grabs the ball and walks back to their starting spot. "Not by a long shot! I wont lose to you Italy." Those green orbs are on fire..yet there's a grin on his lips.

"Then show me what you got!" Italy runs back over to his spot..he's panting slightly..Britain can feel the sweat on his brow..it's hot out today, the sun beating down on him..but he doesn't care.

"Ohh I will." He smirks, positioning himself. "Ready.." He locks eyes with Italy. "Go!" they both take off running..determined to get the last point..England is the first to kick it, getting it away from Italy.

"No!" Italy turns on his heel, running, he's able to kick it back..only for England to get right in front of him..They have a fight over the ball, England trying to knock it away from his foot, and Italy trying to kick it away from his goal..after awhile of struggling, Italy's able to kick it away..The two countries run after it..Italy cheers and laughs..as england's eyes are on the ball..if he was paying attention..he would have noticed his lips have twitched upward. "Got it!" England's eyes widen..seeing how close his goal is..He pushes his body till he's able to stand in front of italy running towards him, he spreads his arms, ready to block the ball.. "Take this Britain-" Italy goes to kick the ball..but instead of the ball flying..Italy does..He trips over the ball, tackling England to the ground with a surprised grunt. Italy's eyes get wide in fear..as he stares down at Britain..the blonde is glaring at him..only for his lips to move oddly..Italy's fear leaves him..when England starts to chuckle..that chuckle progressively gets louder, till he's closing his eyes in it.

"You..you..actually tripped on the ball..oh my..the look on your face..you were so determined..only to fall..you looked so scared." he keeps laughing, having to take breaths of air, shaking his head.

Italy's surprised look..slowly changes..he smiles..and starts to laugh with Britain. "Yeah I really thought I had you!..ve it was scary!" Their laughter gets louder..England doesn't push him off..and Italy doesn't get up..England's too caught up in the moment to realize this..his chest is starting to hurt from laughing so much..in the distance..Britain doesn't notice a certain flying bunny watching them..a small smile on her face..

"Ohhh Britain I've never heard that laugh before! Look at you! All loose and having fun." England's laughter gets caught in his throat..his eyes widening..his face getting pale..ghostly as he and Italy whip their heads over..both knowing this voice..but it has opposite effects on them. England almost gags when he sees that long blonde hair, those blue eyes..that confident smirk that has been his annoyance for centuries.

"France?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Britain shoves Italy off of him in reflex, jumping up from the ground, he starts brushing himself off, glaring at this man that's still smirking at him.

"Just wanted to check up on you dear friend." France flips his hair, getting Britain's eye to twitch. "really I should be the one asking as to why you came to my country..without even saying hello? My troops saw you just wandering around my beautiful France. If you wanted a tour you could have just asked me!" His lips curl at that.

"oh please! I don't want a tour in your smoke invested country and I especially don't want a tour from you."

"You don't have to fight it! I know you secretly love the beautiful and romantic atmosphere of my country. You're just too stubborn to admit it!" Francis chuckles oddly when Britain glares at him. " it's fine though, even if you did come to see me, I wasn't there. I just came back from Switzerland..he's not a bad guy when he's not shooting at you." France sighs at that..only to smirk. "I came to bother you today..but seeing how much fun you were just having has changed my mind! I didn't know you could be like a kid, rather then a uptight old man-"

"Fun? I wasn't having fun!" England suddenly yells, his eyes wide..i_t can't be..!_ France raises his eye brow at him, at how Britain's face changes to a glare, pointing at Italy. "This idiot tripped on me, how is that fun? This game was stupid and I shouldn't have let you talked me into it!" Britain turns his body to snarl at Italy. "I blame you for all these unwanted guests!"

"M-Me?" Italy frowns, taking a step back from the fuming country.

"Yes! Ever since you've come around, all you've done is confuse, and infuriate me! I didn't have fun!-"

"But you were laughing. "France cuts in..if Britain was calm right now..he would see that France isn't saying this to be an ass, he's just stating it, the smirk has left his face. Those blue eyes taking in Britain.

"I was laughing at his stupidity not because I was having fun! Mind your own business France! Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" Britain growls before he turns his back on the two. "I have work to do. I didn't have fun. It was a waste of my time." England walks away from them..leaving Italy with France.._he can deal with him, and get annoyed by the Italian. He didn't have fun. He doesn't like Italy..it's all a lie_. Britain isn't thinking clearly, his fist gripped..his eyes glossed over..He's forgotten about the danger of Italy telling France the truth..he's forgotten that Italy may try to escape..though he did set up troops around the mansion..just in case he did try to run during their game..

He wasn't having fun. Anyone with a brain could see he was just laughing because Italy's so stupid. Anyone could see he was playing the game only to prove a point..that wanker France..He can't deal with him today. After dealing with freaky Russia..mint bunny's lectures..he just wants to be alone in his office, doing his paper work..finishing it up..

He doesn't like Italy..he isn't afraid..he's proven himself..

In the distance..mint bunny is shaking her head.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Italy frowns, watching as Britain leaves..he thought they were having fun..at least Italy was having fun. It was nice playing ball with the blonde, he's very good at it, a challenge...what did Italy do wrong this time? He thought they were becoming friends!..Britain was so nice to play with him..and he even thanked him for saving him from Russia!..He doesn't hate him again, does he?..

"Don't worry about him Italy. He's having a episode." France puts a hand on Italy's shoulder, getting him to look at Francis. He's smiling at Italy. "He's such a drama queen. I should know, all the years i've known him." France chuckles and shakes his head..Italy's eyes light in realization.

"Big brother France! Does that mean you know a lot about him?" Italy chimes excited, turning to face the taller man.

"Of course. I know him like the back of my gorgeous hand!" France grins..only to frown slightly. "..but I didn't come here to talk about Britain..actually I didn't come here for him at all." France's blue eyes get serious. "Prussia called me and told me that you were here with Britain, helping him with cooking. I didn't believe him so I had to come here to see for myself..I couldn't believe that I found the two of you together..playing soccer. I've never seen him like that.." France gets this far away look, before locking eyes with Italy.. "..it's very convincing..but I know you feliciano. I know that you two aren't really friends..you wouldn't just come here for Britain..and Britain doesn't really care about cooking better. His cooking has sucked for centuries..yet he hasn't tried to change it..so why would he now? no.." He grips Italy's shoulder. "..You can tell big brother what's really going on..it's okay."

Italy frowns..glancing away from France, he bites his lip, those brown eyes getting sad. "I can't tell you France..because you'll tell Prussia and then he'll tell Germany! I don't' want Germany to know..I don't want him to get mad at me..I don't' want to stress him out!"

"No, no Italy. It's alright..this will just be between me and you. Just like our conversations back in world war 2..I helped you then didn't I? I want to help you now. Talk to big brother..what's going on?"

Italy knows he shouldn't..that he should keep his mouth shut but..France has always been there for him when it comes to stuff like this..He trusts him. IF France says he won't tell anyone..he won't. Italy desperately needs someone to talk to..the truth is eating at him..and he's tired of lying..

"You're right.." Italy hugs France..frowning deeply. "It's lies. All lies. I've been lying to everyone! Even japan and Germany! I feel awful but they can't know..I'm not here to help Britain cook..i'm here because he kidnapped me." Italy digs his head in France's chest.

"..Why haven't you told your friends? Why lie to them? They could help you.." France frowns when Italy pulls away, shaking his head.

"I don't want them to help me! I'm always needing help..always getting into trouble..just this once..I want to be able to get myself out of trouble..I don't want to bother Germany..because of me he gets stressed out..I want to get out of this myself..and then..Germany will be proud of me." Italy looks down at his hands..before gripping them..

"..Oh my.." France's eyes light up and he pulls Italy back into a hug. "My Italy's growing up! You're so cute when your determined!..but are you sure this is a good idea? Has Britain said he Is going to let you go?"

"..Yes. He'll let me go soon. I just have to help him with something..it's just..' Italy frowns. "..Britain confuses me France. I want to be friends with him but..one minute he's nice, the next he's so mean! Like just now..I thought he was having fun..only for him to say he wasn't..and then he left...I think if I knew him better I would be able to leave faster..I don't want him to hate me..but it seems no matter what I do, I end up messing it up and making him mad." Italy pouts..thinking about all the times he's been on this roller coaster with Britain..

"Ah but you see, that's just how he is. He's been a loner as long as I can remember...he likes to lie..he was having fun with you Italy, but after see me, his pride kicked in. He's a bastard I know, but he acts the way he does to keep people away from him, from getting too close to him. You're not doing anything wrong, if anything you're doing everything right! Like I've said I've never head him laugh like that..at least not in a long time. He'll snap at you..but if you keep doing what you're doing, he'll break. Never tell him I said this but..he's not all that bad. He's annoying, stiff and has the worse fashion sense but..I think you could help him. You're everything he isn't Italy. You're fun, cute, happy all the time, and you're fashion sense, magnifique! You could rub all that off on him!..and please help him with his clothes..I feel embarrassed for him every time I see him." France sighs, shaking his head. "After seeing you two play..I know you're not in danger. I'll be sure to let Prussia know about how you helped him cook spaghetti today." He winks.

"..Thank you France.." Italy smiles..feeling a little better.._so England did have fun?..He's just lying about it?..but why lie about your own feelings?_..When you can't even tell yourself the truth..that's sad..it makes him frown.

"No problem my petit frere...I know all about Britain, so if you have any questions, ask away." France grins confidently.

"..hmm.." Italy taps his chin..thinking. "what makes him mad?"

"What doesn't?" He chuckles but at the frown Italy gives him, he coughs in his hand. "Um..well. He hates it when someone insults his cooking even though it's really bad...really that's a hard question. England gets mad easily, he has a tempter but don't worry. His anger is only in short busts and then he's fine."

"What's his favorite meal?

"..pass?"

"uh..do you know what's behind the door he locks in his room? Or what might be in there?" Italy asks..not able to help himself..his curiosity has been eating at him these 7 days..it's becoming unbearable now.

"Ohh there's a locked door in his room?" France's eyes light in interest..He thinks for a moment..before he smirks. "It seems he's hiding something Italy..I think it would be best for your friendship if you found out what is behind that door. Nothing teaches you more about a person then digging into the spots where they don't want you in."

"..I want to see what's behind the door but I can't find the key..I looked all over his room, but it's not there." Italy frowns, crossing his arms.

"That's because it's not there." France smirks again. "If I know anything, it's that Britain keeps anything important on him. He doesn't trust anyone but himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the key on him right now, around his neck. He seems to think things like that are clever." France thinks. "..Come to think of it, I saw he was wearing a necklace..I bet it was on that."

Italy thinks back..and he does remember a white string being around Britain's neck..could the key really be there?. "..Aww..then i'll never be able to get it." Italy crosses his arms, pouting.

"He has to sleep some time right? Or even better, i'm sure he would take it off when he showers. You could sneak in, take the key while he's taking a shower..he takes long showers so you should be fine. Take the key, take a quick peak and then put the key back before he even notices." France grins. "Every time i've ended up staying around him, usually to piss him off..He takes long showers, you have at least a hour..I think trying to get it while he's asleep would be too risky. He might hear you and wake up."

"..When he takes a shower..got it!" Italy nods..feeling excited..his curiosity bubbling over.._maybe what's behind this door can give him all the answers he needs about Britain..then maybe he can stop making him mad..and maybe if Britain sees that he's okay with whatever he's hiding..He'll be his friend for real.._

"Good! And when you figure out what it is, you should call big brother France." Francis grins..a glint in his eyes Italy is too excited to see or understand..his lips curling up.

"Okays!" Italy cheers, his eyes sparkling. "Maybe I can get England to like me!"

"yeah..just don't get caught okay?" France gives him a nervous smile. "..are you sure you're okay? That you don't want help?..I'm sure Germany would be happy to help you, and japan. Prussia seems worried..are you sure you want me to lie to him? I could get you out of this.."

"..I want to make Germany proud.." Italy closes his eyes. "Please don't tell them the truth..I don't want them worrying about me..i'll be back to them before they know it." Italy smiles. "tell Prussia that. I'm close to going home.. I can feel it."

"IF this is what you want, I respect it." France smiles and ruffles Italy's hair. "..I'll be back to check on you every once in a while, Britain can't keep me out no matter how much he tries. "France chuckles. "I have to go..i'm glad to see you're alright..and it was nice seeing Britain happy for once.." France gets this far away look. "Maybe you can help him after all Italy."..with that, France turns and starts walking away..Italy can see some of his troops waiting for him..Did he bring them to save him if he needed to? Italy watches him..smiling slightly..it's good to have such a caring big brother..and if Italy can help Britain..then he wants to. He wants to be useful to someone..he wants to be able to help someone for once..

Maybe for once..he can say he's Italy proudly..instead of hetalia..

Won't Germany be proud?

* * *

"..Arthur.."

England sighs..stopping pretending to write..He's not able to do his work, or do much else right now. He puts down his pen and runs a hand through his hair. "..Mint bunny..I did what you said, I was nice to him, I played a game with him for bloody sakes!..I didn't have fun-"

"Why are you hiding Britain? You can't keep lying to yourself..you enjoyed playing around with italy..not only that, but you felt cared for when he saved you from Russia, you saw the concern, the real concern for you. If Italy was against you, he wouldn't have saved you, and you know this. It felt good seeing how happy he was with you. Don't hide from yourself Britain..you've always been alone..more enemies then friends..and yet you fight yourself..as if you're your own enemy...it's upsetting Arthur..I don't want you to suffer alone anymore. Italy cares, and he's here..why can't you except that?" Mint bunny floats by his head, frowning at this country. "I worry about you.."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I don't need friends, and I don't need Italy. I've been fine for years alone, other people are just a waste of time. They're as selfish as me. They all want something from me..just as I want something out of them. Isolation is splendid. You don't have to worry about anyone but yourself.." He looks down at his paper work. ".You don't have to worry about being left, you couldn't leave yourself if you tried." He looks over at mint bunny..glaring. "What's the point in being friends with Italy? He isn't staying here, after this is all over he will go back home and we won't speak ever again. There's no reason for it! Why be friends with such a useless country? So I can get free pasta? Really i'm getting sick of pasta and i'm getting sick of Italy. I can't wait till all this is over, and then he can leave. Life can go back to how it was."

"..Italy has been nothing but kind to you. You have taken him from his home, and are forcing him to help you to win the heart of your love..You made his friend worry..and you laughed at him when he cried. You've hurt him both physically and emotionally..yet no matter how mean you are, he treats you with kindness. Did he laugh when he found out about your feelings for America? no. did he understand? Yes. Did he laugh at you when he saw you dressed up? no. He joined in with you. Did he tell japan the truth when he could of, When he could have ended you?..no. When he saw you were in pain..talking about your past, did he enjoy it? no. He helped you, called you great. When you were being attacked by Russia..did he just sit and watch?..no. He saved you. He's done all this for you, and yet you still treat him so meanly. You know..Britain..you were right.." Mint bunny closes her eyes..before she fades away. "..you are cruel."

England tenses at that..he looks up, seeing her gone..he frowns deeply... "Mint bunny..wait I.." He trails off, reaching out for thin air..His eyes droop and he sighs heavily..leaning back in his chair, covering his eyes with his hand..Britain always says he's cruel..and mean..and selfish..this whole time that's' what he wanted Italy to think of him..but he's never been called cruel..by his magical friend...and for once..he doesn't like the word. His stomach twists.._but isn't he justified..being cruel to Italy?..They aren't friends he's just..his prisoner..why is how he treats him such a big deal?..Why does he..feel guilty?_ Her words about Italy..somehow got to him..because she's right. He's been nothing but kind and understanding..while England's only been hurting and insulting him..He hasn't tried to do anything to hurt him..he's never laughed at him..maybe..He's been wrong about Italy..maybe..he's not that bad. Maybe it's England who has the problem..maybe _he's_ the one with something wrong with _him_..when he continues to think it's Italy..

Maybe..mint bunny is right-

"Hey Britain?" England hears the door open, getting him to take his hand off his eyes to look..though he already knows who it is by the accent. Italy stands in the doorway..frowning slightly. "Are you okay England? You don't look so good..are you sad about something?" Those brown eyes..hold concern.

England doesn't response..his eyes go blank..that curtain being pulled, as he just stares at Italy..._why are you concerned?..for me?..of all people?..how stupid..how idiotic_..the Italian shifts a bit..before holding a hand full of flowers out towards him..They're many different colors. Blue, purple, yellow.. "I picked you some flowers! I saw them out in the field! Maybe they can brighten your day..flowers always brighten mine.." Italy smiles at England.

_..How can you smile at me like that? When i've taken you from your home? Why are you stupid..why would you give me flowers?..I hurt you..you give me flowers..are you trying to mess with my head?..trying to make me go insane.._

Britain doesn't say anything..his face is blank as he gestures with his finger for Italy to come closer..not able to say anything. Italy obeys..he seems a little hesitant but weather he's scared or not, he comes anyway.._are you afraid?..you should be..yet you walk towards me..you obey..why..are you so stupid.._?England gets out of his seat..and stands in front of Italy, towering over him, those eyes deep..Italy not being able to read them..

"Is s-something wrong?".._is something wrong he asks? Yes..I don't get you.._ "Do you not like the flowers?" _is that what he's concerned about?..I don't get you_. "It's okay, you don't have to take them I-"

England cuts him off..by wrapping his arms around italy..hugging him tightly, burying his head in the Italian's shoulder to hide how he blushes in shame

_I don't get you..or what you do to me..i'm a mess..because I don't understand..I can't trust you..I can't. I don't get you..maybe I never will._...

Italy tenses, his eyes wide..too frozen to move. "Well? Are you going to hug me back or not?" Britain snaps, he trembles slightly..not use to something like this..it feels odd..he feels embarrassed..

"Ve of course." Italy's shock leaves him..and he smiles, so brightly as he wraps his arms around Britain..getting the larger country to relax..letting out a sigh as he lets Italy hold him.

"..." England doesn't know what to say..he feels like he should say something but nothing will come out..he just holds Italy, hoping somehow Italy can tell what he wants to say by his hug..Italy doesn't say anything either..maybe he's afraid to...or maybe he just doesn't want to ruin this moment..

Either way..they stay like this for a awhile, just holding each other, not saying a word, and maybe they don't have to.

England is the first to pull away..he doesn't' look at Italy as he takes the flowers from him..and puts them on his desk, turning his back to the Italian. "..Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome! They are your flowers anyway-"

"no..I mean..thank you, for everything." Britain grips his fist..the words said through grit teeth..his breathing uneven..not use to doing this at all..maybe he should stop.. "..For saving me and for..other stuff." He feels his cheeks tint..he really hates this..it's would be so much easier to yell at him and tell him to get the hell out..

Italy doesn't say anything for a moment..England can feel a anger start to build..but also a..nervousness? "You're welcome Britain." Italy's cheerful voice surprised Britain, getting him to turn around, seeing that smile on the Italian's face. Britain glances down at his red hand from where he squeezed..he glances over at Italy's shoulder..the big t-shirt is hanging low..so he can see his tan skin..and the bruise there from Britain slamming him against the wall..

"..I'm sorry." Britain's able to say it..with out looking away..frowning slightly.

"Oh!" Italy sees where he's looking and he shakes his head, smiling. "I deserve to get hurt most of the time! It's fine..it doesn't hurt." Italy frowns. "Why do you look so sad? You're acting different..is something wrong?"

"Of course nothing is wrong idiot." England grunts. That look leaving his eyes, his normal expression on his face. " I was feeling sad thinking about how pathetic you were during the game." He grins..and Italy smiles.

"Hey! I got a point on you!"

"yes but you also tripped and fell on your face." Britain chuckles at the look Italy gives him.

"That was your fault." Italy pouts..before he beams. "Do you think we could play again sometime?"

"..Maybe.." Britain shrugs. "..could you excuse me? I have work I would like to get done..but um..you may play in my room. There's movies and whatnot you could watch..when i'm done we'll do something and..tonight.." England glares at the wall. "..you may sleep with me if you like..it's annoying you getting these nightmares..you'll probably end up in my room anyway right?"

Italy stares at him with wide eyes..his mouth open, those brown orbs so bright..England watches..with irritation as Italy's lips slowly turn in such a large smile..he closes his eyes in it..and giggles. "Right! Thank you so much Britain! I'll leave you alone now! Maybe we could play dress up again when you're done?"

"..Sounds good. I'll just take a shower after i'm done here then." Britain sees something flash through Italy's eyes..but chooses to ignore it..who knows what goes on in that boy's head?

"Oh okays! Thanks again! I'm so happy!" Italy giggles again..that smile too bright for Britain..as he turns and runs out of the room..shutting the door behind him..

England watches him..before sighing, holding his head in his hand..but he feels it..his lips twitching up..this warm feeling in his chest that he hasn't felt in a long time..is he happy?..no..couldn't be..

He's just having a mouth spasm is all, and he knows he has to go to the doctor about his over heating chest. There's a logical explanation for this..

he can't really be happy with being friends with Italy..no..

He won't believe it.

Britain glances back at the flowers on his desk..his eyes getting glossed over..

_I don't get you._

* * *

"Operation find out what's behind Britain's door underway!" Italy cheers to himself, standing outside of the bathroom door..He can hear that the water has started..that means Britain's in the shower! This is his chance! Who knows what the door will tell him about Britain? Maybe he'll be able to strengthen their friendship..Italy smiles to himself..Britain was so nice again! He hugged him and told him he could sleep in bed with him! That's so nice..but..Italy can't help to be scared..because Britain usually is nice..and then just as mean..He doesn't want that to keep happening. He wants to stay this way with England, he'll be better protected that way..

Italy takes a deep breath..before he slowly opens the bathroom door..steam come out as he walks in..He keeps the door open, glancing over at the shower..he sees Britain's shadow behind the curtain..

"_I don't want to close my eyes..I don't want to fall asleep because I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing~." _Italy has to pause himself..holding his hands over his mouth to stop his giggle..Britain sings in the shower too! Italy smiles as his eyes scan the bathroom..they light up when they see that white necklace on the sink..and sure enough, there's a key hooked to the end of it. This is it. This will get him answers..

"Must you two fight while i'm in the shower? Yes I know fairy princess, Italy is a idiot but mint bunny has a point..please don't hit each other! Can I not have a shower in peace?"

Italy frowns.._there he goes..talking to himself again..maybe whatever is behind the door will tell him why he does it?..or if there's any way to fix it? or..or maybe..Britain doesn't have a problem at all..what if these things he sees are real? What if he has supper powers and_.. Italy's eyes get wide.._ and his power source is in the closet! That explains everything! Italy wants supper powers! _He crosses his fingers for pasta powers as he crawls on the floor towards the sink, where the key is resting..smiling to himself as he pictures himself shooting out a pasta noodle out of his hand like spider man with his web.._what should he call himself? Pasta man? Nah..the iron noodle?..no..pasta smash?..hmm..maybe something like-_

"Italy?" the boy in question tenses, his thoughts of being a super hero pops as he looks over at Britain..who has his head sticking out of the curtain, raising his eye brow at the Italian, water dripping from his soaking hair.. "what the bloody hell are you doing crawling on the floor like that? While i'm in the shower and.." He takes in the boy's lower body and his eyes shoot up. "Why the hell are you naked?!"

"..Because i'm Italian and hot!" Italy tilts his head as he stands up.._think of something quick!_ "I wanted to take a shower with Britain!"

"W-What?" England looks taken aback at how Italy beams, stepping closer. "Have you gone mad?"

"I'm not mad." Italy chuckles getting England to look at him in disbelief. "I'm happy! If you want I could wash your back!"

"What? No! You can not wash my back! Is something wrong with you?!" Britain's cheeks tint and he pulls the curtain in more, glaring at him. "Don't you see anything wrong with that picture? Two men in the shower together? Naked?"

Italy blinks. "oh..I see. You're self conscious about your body! Aww Britain i'm sure it's not that bad! You're not going to be as hot as me but just because you have pale skin, and big eye brows doesn't mean you should be so self conscious..oh..or is it that.." Italy leans in, frowning slightly. "You have a small-"

"That's it!" Britain fums, coming out of the shower to strangle the Italian, his face flushed in anger. "I'll have you know i'm very well hung! Not that it's any of your concern! And you keep talking about how hot your body is, you have the body of Mario! Short, tan, and chubby!"

"hey! That's so mean! At least Mario has a mustache on his lip and not two as eye brows!" Italy breathes out, struggling with Britain, trying to get his hands off his neck.

"How dare you insult these gorgeous eye brows! The ladies love them!"

"What ladies?"

"Ohh you die for that one!" Britain's eye twitches as he goes to hit Italy, only for him to duck, getting out of his hold..He hugs Britain around the waist, he looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"Waaa I didn't mean it! Don't kill me! I love your eye brows, they're big, bushy and beautiful! I'm jealous! Don't hurt me!"

"Get the hell off of me, this-" Britain feels uncomfortable, and he tries to push Italy off-

"..And so I tell him, your scones may be better then mine, but let's see how good they taste up your ass-" a brown haired troop walks into the open door to the bathroom with Phillip..they both stop..as their eyes take in this scene before him..Britain and Italy naked, Italy clinging to his waist..England's face all red from anger but it looks like something else.

"I"m so sorry, this doesn't happen all the time I-" Philip turn to the new troop, frowning deeply..only for the troop to make a odd sound..everyone's eyes widen as he falls back, Phillip catches him. "Are you okay you-"

He stops when he sees the blood falling down his nose..and a goofy smile on his lips. "sooo this is the boss huh? I'm thinking i'm going to enjoy this job-"

Phillip lets him go..the man hitting his head on the floor, making a grunt before he goes unconscious..Phillip crosses his arms, looking over at Britain..

"Um..would you believe me if I said this isn't what it looks like?" England sighs..knowing it's no use.

"..would you believe me if I said I was french?" Phillip points to his eye brows before he drags the other solider out, and slams the door.

"No I wouldn't! Damn it Italy! This is all your fault!"

"Waa i'm sorry!..i'll wash your back as a apology."

"I don't want you washing my back! That's the thing that started this all!"

"Well, don't come crying to me when you have pimples on your back!"

"You-"

"Please? I don't' want you to be mad at me..I didn't mean to.." Italy frowns, kicking the ground. "..But I mess everything up.."

.." England sighs and puts a hand on Italy's shoulder. "..I'm not mad at you..just leave okay? I'll be out in a bit-"

"Are we still playing?" Italy looks at him expectantly.

"..Yes..but i'd rather you not saying that when we're like this. We're already giving my troops the wrong idea, we don't need to fuel it!"

"Fuel it, got it!"

"..No I said-"

"Enjoy your shower England!" Italy beams and walks out of the bathroom..not seeing how Britain watches him in disbelief..

"..put some clothes on! No one wants to see that!"

"Waa your just jealous!"

"Okay Mario."

"Meanie!" Italy closes the door behind him and sighs..well..he didn't' get the key..and he almost made England mad at him again!..good thing he isn't..Italy feels disappointed that he won't get to see what's behind that door..He feels his hands twitch..he wants to know so bad..he wants to have super powers and be..pasta man? Eh it works.

Italy guesses he'll have to see what's hidden behind that door some other time..

* * *

Romano groans as his eyes slowly open..he raises his eye brow when he sees the underneath of his bed..and his head feels light headed.. "Ow what the fuck.." He lifts himself up from hanging off of his bed, rubbing his temples..what is with him and waking up in these odd positions? He never does it when Italy sleeps with him-

Italy.. Romano grips his fist..glaring at the empty space next to him..He's still with that potato bastard..he's been gone for two weeks..he usually comes back by now. It pisses him off when he doesn't come back when he's suppose to. He's always off with that stupid Germany..leaving him behind, not that he cares. Italy's never been around him much anyway. He enjoys that potato bastard more then he enjoys being around him. Romano still doesn't trust Germany..in a way..he knows he's so pissed now because he's worried. He worries about his little brother. He's such a push over, listening to any word Germany says like he's something great. All Germany is, is big, scary, and pale. Nothing special about him.. "..Stupid feliciano.." Romano glares away from where his brother would be and looks at the clock..it's 3 in the after noon..doesn't surprise him. He sleeps in most of the time. Why get up early when you don't have to? Mornings fucking suck.

The Italian brother gets himself out of bed, stretching his aching bones..damn he feels like he's run a marathon..he's all light headed from all the blood rushing to his head..He tenses when he hears his cell phone ringing..he sighs..noticing the ring tone..

It's Spain. That idiot is always up his ass...he can wait. Romano is going to get something to eat before he lets Germany have a piece of his mind for keeping Italy for so long. He knows it's all his fault. It's always his fault.

"Let's see.." He walks into the kitchen..his mouth watering just thinking about the pasta he's about to eat, he's so hungry he could-

There's a knock at his door that gets him to pause. He raises his eye brow..who would that be? He's not expecting anyone today..Italy? Romano's brown eyes light up..but he quickly gets rid of it with a glare as he marches over towards the door. "So you finally came back-" Romano starts, slinging open the door..only for his words to get caught in his throat..a squeak coming from his lips..

" hello Romano." Russia..mother fucking Russia stands at his door way, smiling at him, those purple eyes glinting.

" oh hell no!" Romano slams the door in his face, and locks the door..taking steps back, his eyes wide.. why the fuck is he here?! It's bad enough when their bosses meet and Italy and him have to spend time with Russia together..He's never been at their home and he's never been around when Romano was alone!..well..the door is locked..there's no way he can get in here..he'll just pretend that didn't happen-

The door is busted off it's hinges, Romano screams and jumps out of the way of the door, falling on his ass..He looks as the door hits the wall..cracking it before falling.. He trembles..sweating, as he slowly looks back at where the door was..only to see Russia tilting his head at him.

"Don't worry. I got rid of your door for you. Something was wrong with it, it slammed right in my face." He chuckles, getting shivers to be sent down Romano's spine.

"oh god.." Romano stands up, his eyes darting around, looking for a way to get around him and run for his life..when Russia takes a step forward, he takes a step back. "What are you doing here?..our bosses aren't having a meeting.."

"I know that! I'm here because Italy said you were waiting for me to give me a tour around your country." Russia beams. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm ready to leave now."

"..Italy said what?" Romano's mouth opens in disbelief..no..way..Italy and him agreed that they_ never_ wanted to give Russia a tour! That they were both too scared of him..and then..Italy goes and tells Russia that _he _will give him a tour? Alone? He can't believe what he's hearing! That traitor!

"What's wrong? Why aren't we leaving yet?" Russia's smile stays..but his eyes..they glint..Romano tenses..knowing he can't get out of this..unless he wants to deal with creepy Russia being mad at him..oh shit..

"Damn it, damn it ,damn it! Curse you Italy! I'll get you back for this you little shit!" Romano starts stomping on the ground, having a tempter tantrum.

"Ohh curse?" Russia smiles bigger..he starts moving his fingers to the beat of Romano stomping..closing his eyes. "Curse, curse Italy~" he does a little dance..his body lighting up purple..

"All I do is worry about you and you do his shit to me?! I hate you so much-a!" Romano roars before he kicks a piece of wood from the broken door-

"Curse!" Russia's purple power surrounds the wood..he opens his eyes to watch as Romano's kick sends it flying in the air..breaking through the ceiling..before it disappears in the sky. "yay!"Russia hops up and down..Romano panting only to tense when Russia grabs him. "So tour now?"

"..Some body help me.." Romano whimpers as he's pulled out of his home by a eager Russia..He growls to himself. Italy will hurt for this!

_But Romano has a feeling._.Russia smiles back at him._.that he's going to hurt more._

* * *

" Take that! Spaghetti tornado!" Italy roars out, swinging his hips as he points his wand at Britain, his red dress hugging his body, his eyes on fire.

"noo!" Britain grins his teeth as he does a spin, falling on his ass..He pants.. "You've gotten better you pasta mage..but I will not be beaten.." He groans as he gets up..as if that actually hurt him..a odd smile twists his lips..those eyes narrowing. "Time to finish you off Italy." he chuckles darkly. " secret spell!" he roars, doing a twirl, waving his wand in the air. "Meteor shower!-"

Right in that moment..something breaks through the ceiling..it's falls at a fast speed..hitting Italy right over the head. The Italian makes a squeak of pain..before his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground..

England looks at him with wide eyes..he looks up at the hole in the ceiling..before looking back down at the knocked out Italy..he looks at his wand. "..Did I do that.." Britain looks around..before whistling..putting his wand away in his back pocket. "..Well time for dinner." He turns to leave..only to sigh. "..Italy? Are you okay?" He walks over towards the boy..he turns him around..and gasps when he sees the man is bleeding.. "Whoa I..I didn't mean to actually hurt you Italy..Italy? Italy speak to me!" England shakes the Italian..starting to feel something..is it..fear?..worry?..that can't be..

"Owww.." Italy's eyes open, their out of focused.. "..Britain..the..sky is falling!..the sky is falling!"

"..The sky isn't' falling Italy, calm down, how many fingers am I holding up?" Britain holds out two fingers..

"..Pasta~" Italy cheers..before his eyes roll back and he goes limp again.

"Pasta isn't' even a number Italy! Hey! Get up! You're getting blood every where! Hey..hey Italy?" England frowns deeply, holding the man in his arms, he shakes him. "..you'll be okay old chap..hey..get up.."

"You really do have super powers Britain..is that..what you're hiding?..I want super powers..maybe then I wouldn't be useless.." Italy says softly..his breathing uneven..he's not making much sense..it must be from the head wound..

"I'm going to get you help okay Italy? You're going to be fine, it's just a small gash-"

"That's so nice..you're really my friend..aren't' you?..I hope you are..we can be pasta pirates together and ride magisterially in the red see of pasta sauce..where the fish are meat balls and the boat is made out of bread.." Italy sighs happily..

"..You have problems." England raises his eye brow at how Italy opens his eyes..looking at him with those glossy orbs.

"So do you..but maybe..we can help each other fix them..maybe you can make me..not so useless." his eyes..go unfocused..they close, his body going limp in his arms. "..Is it normal to see..cats dancing when I close my eyes?.."

"..I don't believe so.."

"..that's what I thought..." Italy makes a chuckle..before it dies on his lips.

"..Italy?..Italy!" Britain shakes him..he growls when he doesn't get up. "Mark!" The door opens..one of his troops coming in..his eyes get wide when he sees Italy bleeding on the floor. "Get medical help."

"yes sir!" he's out in a flash..

England looks back down at Italy..frowning as he moves the hair out of his face..this feeling..it's worry...He's concern about Italy? Britain rubs the man's cheek half heartily..thinking..what's happening to him? Why didn't he laugh when Italy got hurt? Isn't that something he would do? Maybe it's because he wasn't expecting it..but..instead of leaving him..he went to his aid..He feels bad for this..

Britain should know better..he has to be careful with his magic..what if he accidentally killed Italy? He feels his chest tense up..his stomach turning..that only upsets him so much..because if Italy died, he wouldn't get America..that's all it is..

Somewhere..in the country of Italy..Russia is laughing his ass off..thinking to himself..

Your magic don't got nothing on me bitch.

**Long ass chapter but I got it out! Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming. I love hearing what you have to say. **

**So with that, till next time!**


	10. Friends

_A soft wind blows, moving the small boy's hair and ruffles his working clothes..His hands are red from working so hard with scrubbing the floors, indents in his fingers where the broom handle would be. The wind feels good..He smiles up at the sun that's shining down on him..his eyes sparkle as he gazes on the fluffy clouds that look like his favorite foods..making his mouth water and his stomach to rumble. Austria doesn't have pasta..or any tomatoes. It's been awhile..his mouth has gone tasteless. _

_The small boy closes his eyes as the wind caresses his sweating face, the smell of grass gets him to sigh..It's much nicer out here then in there..He looks down at his feet..he took off his shoes, letting his aching feet get some air..those brown eyes stare blankly at the sores on his feet..the blisters..Today is one of those bad days. The work has been hard..and there's so much..Mr. Austria isn't in his good moods..he's not playing the piano..when he plays..it's a good day. He's nice, and the small boy enjoys him..but on days like today..He's harsh. Working him till his tiny fingers get bruised..If he cries, he gets yelled at. On days like today..he doesn't get much food..these are the days he's the hungriest..Austria only gives him a small amount of his kind of food..and if the boy tries to get more..He's locked up in that dark, scary room._

_Don't get him wrong..it's not so bad. On the good days he gets a good amount of food..He's able to paint and draw..he gets breaks..Austria is nice to him and lets him listen to his beautiful music..It's not so bad.._

_But on days like today..it's hard. It hurts..so that's why he's here right now..in this gorgeous field of flowers outside of Austria's home..The boy knows he's not suppose to be out here..he's not suppose to be taking a break..and this field is Mr. Austria's..He's not allowed here..but it's so beautiful..he has to sneak in every once and awhile..and it helps with his feet and hands that are hurting.. the wind cools his sweating body and the flowers are so beautiful!..he loves it here. The roses, the daises..the different colors, a rainbow of flowers.._

_The small boy opens his eyes, smiling, he leans down and smells a red rose beside him..So pretty..the boy can't help to think that if Mr. Austria came out here, felt the wind on his skin, and smelled the roses..he wouldn't be so upset or mad..He stays inside all the time..doesn't he know there's all this life out here? All this beauty? Austria says true beauty is music..but aren't flowers true beauty? The sky? The sea? They're all beautiful to the boy. He wishes to paint them all, capturing them for all eternity with his brush and paper..that's how he thinks of it..he's capturing the moment..keeping it safe. Time changes everything..he should know. He remembers just yesterday he was free, painting as he pleased and eating pasta with his big brother Romano.._

_Now he's here. Working hard everyday. No pasta and his brother has been separated from him...it's not so bad though..not with this flower field..He adores it._

_The small boy sighs happily as he lays down in the flowers..he starts to roll around in them, smelling the sweet scent, feeling the soft petals brush against his skin..they feel like kisses..the flowers are kissing him, greeting him. They know him well. He gets lost in it all..and soon enough..he feels as if he's free again..he only feels free here..when he's here..his wore out dress is gone, replaced by his white robe his grand papa gave him..that was taken from him along time ago..he still misses it.._

_The boy stops rolling around, getting up, he starts running around the field..giggling, doing twirls in his dress..the wind is caressing him, the sun is warming him up. He starts to sing..the birds chip, singing with him..and the flowers dance with him, swaying back and forth. The boy closes his eyes, letting all the sounds, the smells, the feels consume him...if only he had pasta..then it would be perfect. The grass feels nice on his sore feet..He never wants to put his shoes back on. The boy does another twirl..opening his eyes, smiling.._

_Only for him to tense, gasping as he jolts his body to a halt, almost falling over in the process. He stares with large, terrified eyes..at those blue, piercing orbs that have been watching him..glaring at him from behind a tree..The brown haired boy trembles, gripping his dress nervously. "I-I'm sorry! P-please don't tell Mr. Austria i'm out here! I w-was just looking at the flowers a little, i'll get back to sweeping right away!" the small boy looks at this other boy..not able to hide how scared he is..afraid he made him mad. When the blonde doesn't say anything, the brown haired boy runs over to his shoes, his mind scattered..maybe if he gets to work right away, he won't get in trouble-_

_The small boy trips, letting out a startled cry, he falls on his face..hitting his head hard on the ground..causing him to whimper._

_"Italy!" the boy on the ground tenses at his name..thinking this made the blonde angry..and in seconds the other boy is on him..those blue eyes wide as he kneels beside him. "Are you alright?" He grabs Italy's chin, tilting his head to get a look at where he hit it.._

_"Si, i'm fine Holy Rome..i'm really sorry about taking a break and being here I-"_

_"Italy..it's fine. I won't say anything to Austria..he shouldn't be working you this way. I was just about to talk to him when I.." Holy Rome trails off..those blue eyes get glossy..He tenses when he realizes he's still touching Italy's face, he recoils quickly..turning his face..his fingers moving slightly, restlessly. "..Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"si." Italy's fear leaves him..when he realizes this boy isn't mad at him..he smiles. "Did you come here for the flowers too?"_

_"Huh?" Holy Rome looks back at him..seeming confused._

_"The flowers!" Italy giggles opening his arms, gesturing at all the colorful plants around them. "They're pretty aren't they?"_

_"..I suppose.." Holy Rome stares at Italy's smile and how he looks at the flowers..he slowly looks at the flowers himself..his face a glare, those blue orbs stern. "..You like it here?"_

_"Si! I always come here when I have time. I like to paint the flowers or just roll around In them..this is my favorite place..being here, I feel nice." Italy touches a rose next to him..petting the soft petals._

_Holy Rome watches him from the corner of his eye..still sitting next to him..He looks forward.. "..It's yours."_

_'Huh?" Italy looks over at him, and tilts his head._

_"This field. If you like it..it's yours." Holy Rome doesn't look at Italy..he doesn't see how big the other boy's eyes get._

_"But..but this field belongs to Mr. Austria-"_

_"Now it belongs to you. You may come any time you please. If he has a problem with it, he can take it up with me." Holy Rome says sternly..turning his head away from Italy. "..He doesn't come in here anyway..and i've notice you come here a lot-" He stops, tensing as if he's said something wrong.._

_Italy doesn't catch it though. His mouth is open in shock, his brown eyes sparkling as he looks at this blonde haired boy..the sun shines down on him..making him look like a holy being..a saint..a angel.._

_"Y-you're really g-giving me this field?" Italy puts his hands together, his chest tightening..He's holding his breath._

_"yes I-"_

_"Oh thank you! T-thank you so much!" Italy lashes out..wrapping his arms around the other boy..he hears him gasp..his body getting stiff but Italy doesn't care. He holds him closer, burying his head in his chest. "You're too kind! Holy Rome this is the best gift ever! I thought you were mad at me, I would have never guessed this! Now I don't have to sneak in anymore or get punished by Austria!..thank you!" Italy keeps talking, smiling, enjoying the warmth of this boy that usually scares him..but right now..he's not afraid..he's happy being here, with him, in this flower field..his flower field..no their flower field._

_"I-I-I must go!" Holy Rome suddenly pulls Italy off of him..not rough to hurt him but fast enough he can get up..Italy sees his face is pure red..He's trying to leave, but Italy grabs his arm, frowning._

_"So soon? Why must you go?" Italy stands up, getting closer._

_Holy Rome's eyes meet Italy's..those stern eyes have soften..deep emotions in them that Italy doesn't understand..he doesn't say a word..his cheeks that red..before he gets out of Italy's grasp..He turns and he runs away..not looking back. Italy watches him go, holding out his hand as if to reach out for him, frowning as the sun leaves holy Rome..making him look like a shadow retreating..The wind stops blowing so nicely..and somehow..this beautiful place..feels lonely now..Italy hugs himself, still staring where the blonde boy was..wondering to himself..what he's been wondering since he got here.._

_Why do you run from me? When all I want is for you to stay here by my side? You scare me..you terrify me..but then there's times like this..when you're so nice and kind..yet every time I touch you..or see you..most the time you don't even speak..you just run away..please.._

_Don't keep running from me holy Rome. I want you to stay._

_I want you to stay with me._

* * *

Italy's eyes slowly open..everything is out of focus..blurry. His head is throbbing, causing him to let out a pitiful groan...Something..no someone is hovering over him. The face is all blurry but..he sees the blonde hair..his eyes widen and he reaches out, despite the pain..touching this blurry face. "H-Holy Rome?" he rubs the soft skin..a hope raising in him.

"What? No it's me Italy..it's Britain.".._.Britain?_ Suddenly his vision focuses..the blurry face reveals those green eyes, those bushy eye brows..They're not blue..they're not those blue eyes..but the green pools stare down him..with a emotion he hasn't seen in this country yet..is it..concern?..why is he concern?..why is he over him like he is?..why is he in bed?..and this pain..

"O-ow..my head.." Italy winces when his head throbs again..a whimper escaping his throat.

"I know it must hurt. We just gave you pain medication, it hasn't kicked in yet..i'm surprised you've come to so quickly.." England seems to be mumbling to himself..a frown on his lips.

"..What happened? We were playing a game weren't we?" Italy thinks back even though it hurts..They were playing dress up..He remembers a flash of brown..and then pain..then darkness..

"Yes..something fell from the sky and hit you over the head. I've gotten medics to look you over, and thankfully it didn't hit your head in a spot that would cause amnesia, and it's not serious enough for a concussion." England's eyes flash with something..relief? Before it's gone.

"...ve..what hit me?" Italy reaches up and lightly touches where he knows he was hit..he feels the padding of the bandage..before putting his hand back down.

"..We don't know. I've looked all around for what caused this..but I didn't fine anything. Nothing but pieces of my ceiling that are no where near where you were..it's very bizarre..it's as if whatever hit you just..disappeared.." Those green eyes get glossed over..as he reaches over and touches the bandage..Italy wincing in flex, not because it hurts. "..I'm sorry Italy..I believe this is my fault. Me and you shouldn't be playing that game..I have real magic, while you do not..I believe I may have accidentally taped into my power and actually cast a spell on you..I didn't mean to."

"Whoa..you..you really have magical powers?" Italy's eyes get wide, and he sits up in excitement only to cry out in pain and fall back down.

"Idiot! Don't sit up like that!" Britain scolds as the Italian groans.

"B-But..you do have super powers! That's s-so cool!" Italy beams, despite the pain he's in..

"..You're not mad..that I caused this?" Britain blinks, looking at him in disbelief when he smiles.

"Of course not! I mean, you didn't mean to, and that's awesome!..hey..tell me your secret..how do you have super powers?" Italy leans closer..glancing around before whispering.

"..It's not super powers Italy, it's called magic." England straightens himself out, beaming proudly. "it's not something you can 'have'. It is a skill, a blessing given. My magic is my secret weapon, my most powerful tool. Back in the day I was known as the great wizard..yes my magic is something fierce. Magic, in a way, is a art. Heh, I remember the first spell I cast..it was a stormy night-"

"Since you have super powers..does that mean you can heal me?" Italy asks hopefully, pointing at his head..England frowns.

"..It's magic Italy, and it's dark magic..it's not meant for healing and goodness. It's meant for curses or causing harm..so no. I can not heal you, but don't worry, the medicine will kick in soon. As I was saying, it was a stormy night-"

"I don't believe you." Italy cuts him off..crossing his arms..he stares into those green orbs. "Magic or super powers..it's still something great..tell me..I bet.." his head is fuzzy..his mouth moving before he's thinking. "That door...the one with the lock..it has your power source doesn't it?..That's how you have super powers..."

"..Nothing is behind that door that concerns you..are you feeling okay? Is your head still fuzzy?" Britain frowns..his eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the door..only to disappear when he looked at the bandage on Italy's head. "..Your brains must be scrambled..you were talking about super powers before you passed out.." He mumbles to himself, studying Italy.

"My head is fuzzy..it doesn't hurt anymore..it's numb I think.." Italy glances over at where he was standing when he got hit..he frowns when he sees the blood stain in the carpet. "..I'm sorry England..I got blood on your floor.."

"..Don't apologize for something like that idiot." Britain snaps..yet it's not that hard..he frowns again. "..Do you want water Italy? Something to drink?..your eyes keep going out of focus.."

"..The flower field..died when he left..time got to it..and it was gone..just like him.."Italy trembles, gripping the bed sheets..the pain is numbed but..the medicine isn't numbing the pain he has inside. The tears well up..but he blinks them away..

"Calm down Italy. It's okay..i'm going to get you water." Britain gets up..

Italy lashes out, grabbing his arm, his brown eyes wide and glossy. "N-No don't leave me..just stay..don't walk away from me..I don't think I could take it."

England stares at Italy a moment..those green eyes show how confused he is..Italy braces himself, for Britain's anger..or a hit..but instead of that..Britain sits back down. Those green orbs can't be read as he rubs Italy's hair.. "Okay. Just calm down Italy..you're okay..your head is just messed up right now..it will pass, I promise."

"Thank you..thank you Britain.." Italy smiles..before laying back down..he keeps his hand gripping Britain's to make sure he can't go. "You're kind..thank you..I miss him..it's lonely being alone isn't it? Roses are beautiful aren't they?..It's so sad..seeing them wilt..the pedals fall one by one..and no matter what you do..it will keep dying..turning into dust..That couldn't happen..to him..no.." Italy chuckles. "..Ah..i'm sorry..i'm not making sense..it hurts..not my head..my heart..it hurts..does that make sense?..I don't know..i'm sorry..i'm sorry.." Italy shakes his head.. "I'll..i'll stop talking now..thank you..thank you..for staying.."

Italy is surprised..when he feels Britain tighten his hold on Italy's hand..not to hurt him..but in a way, his warmth gives him comfort..reminds him he's not alone right now..He feels Britain's other hand going through his hair..Italy is looking up at the ceiling..not looking at Britain, but he feels those green orbs on him..

There's silence for awhile..Italy just laying there, staring up at the ceiling..his eyes glossed over in thought, as Britain sits next to him, holding his hand, running a hand through his hair..it's nice..he feels his eyes closing again..

"Italy.." Italy's eyes open all the way from his name being spoken..he glances over at Britain, who is staring at him intently..those green orbs searching his. "..Who is holy Rome?"

Italy shows nothing in those brown orbs..as he smiles. "oh." He smiles up at the ceiling. "..He's the one that hasn't come back yet.. but I know he will..He promised.."

Britain stares at him with a unreadable expression..there's a frown on his face..and if Italy was looking..there's something like pity in the blonde's eyes..a sadness there..because he knows..how it's like to be left..but..he couldn't imagine if..America never came back..

"That reminds me!" Italy's eyes light up, and he looks over at England with wide eyes. "Your date with America is tomorrow! It's still Sunday right? We need to prepare! Oh my gosh i'm so sorry Britain! I'll get you ready!" Italy sits up.

"don't strain yourself now idiot! You'll knock yourself back out!" Britain growls at him, trying to push him back down..but Italy shakes his head.

"I'm fine! Okay..so lets go over the plan for tomorrow." Italy takes a deep breath, sitting up completely, giving Britain a determined look. "..I haven't been to America much so i'm not familiar with ocean city but if it's like a fair or something with games and stuff, you should try to win America something! And make sure to bring money..ohh and if there's a scary walk through, go with America, he may cling to you." Italy thinks more. "..hmm..if I remember right..we discovered america is jealous of me..he got closer to you..hmm now how to get him closer to you?.." Italy taps his chin..England can tell he's struggling, his eyes are half lidded..

"..Italy..maybe you should rest more-"

"I want you to get him back.." Italy hugs himself. "I want you to get him back..you love him..love should always prevail..it should never die..I'm okay. I want to help you Britain..and i'm going to..so..I noticed that you said you have a problem with blushing?..well you could just blame it on getting burnt from the sun...and you could get your photos taken..hey..I know! Let me pick out some clothes for you!" Italy gets out of bed..stumbling a little..England gets up quickly, watching as Italy walks oddly over towards his dresser..He opens it up, and starts going through all the suits..all his clothes. "..hmm..maybe we need to go shopping..you want to do that now? I can make you look so good Britain..I can..you'll never be alone again..you.." Italy's voice trials off..and he falls to his knees..his vision going blurry.

"Italy!" he hears Britain's voice..but it's all fuzzy now..

Italy is out before he hits the ground..his head hurts again..his chest hurt..is he going to fail?..he didn't' want to..Britain's expecting him to help him..and look at him..useless..again..

The last thought he has is of those blue eyes..but they're different from holy Rome's..They belong to another male he misses desperately..

Italy wants to be better..he doesn't want to be alone..everything's confusing..

But soon everything is consumed into darkness..even the pain.

* * *

Britain stares at Italy's unconscious form in his bed once again..sitting next to him, watching as the man breathes slowly..almost painfully..You may be surprised at how kind he was to Italy when he got up the first time..maybe you think he did it because he felt guilty..but that's not it at all..He was taken by surprise. England wasn't expecting Italy to get up for hours..but this man got back up in 30 minutes..if not for Italy reaching out and touching his cheek..he wouldn't even have known he woke up..He was going to smack his hand off..but then..

"_Holy Rome?"_..the way he said that name..and the way he rubbed his cheek..Britain saw..such hope in those unfocused eyes..such longing..It confused him at the time..but now that he thinks back to that look Italy gave him..it was so deep..so happy..when Italy realized it was him..his eyes dulled..not that he's offended..but he knew who ever that person is, He's important to him..

After that, Italy was acting weird, saying England had super powers..and that his power source was behind _that_ door..that pissed him off, he felt his rage raising..but..when he saw the bandage..he reminded himself that Italy isn't well..his head is messed up..Even though he knew his head was hurt..that he wasn't in the right mind..he couldn't help but feel uneasy with what he was saying..and the look in his eyes..so deep..those bright eyes darken in a way they never should...

He started talking about a flower field..his eyes shook..It was scaring him a bit. He wanted to go get him water..in hopes to call him down..but..

"_N-No don't leave me..just stay..don't walk away from me..I don't think I could take it."_..then he said that..in that moment..there was fear in Italy's eyes. It was deep..his face turned pale, his eyes wide..England wonders if he's aware of it..Those eyes were pleading with him..in that moment..he understood..he understood that fear..

The fear of being left..the fear of being alone. He couldn't leave him..any negative thoughts left him..It was like he didn't have control of his body anymore..He sat back down..and held Italy's hand..rubbed his hair..trying to give him comfort, trying to get rid of that fear..England's never seen him like this..He's seen him afraid..but..this is different..there's a desperation..a urgently..he forgot that he doesn't care for Italy..and in that moment..he realized..maybe he does care for Italy. Maybe he does like Italy..because in that moment..

He wanted nothing more then to take that fear away from him..to rock him to sleep like he had with America..to tell him..that it was okay...and he told him it was okay..but..

He kept talking..with that odd tone..saying thank you over and over again..saying odd things about roses dying..Then he kept saying sorry..That fear was still there..and even more so..a sadness was growing..Britain didn't like it, it didn't suit this man's face. He's seen this man cry..he's seen him sad..but this was different. It was deeper. IT wasn't a moment where Italy would cry only to cheer the next minute..England tighten his grip on his hand..wanting it to go away..it got him to stop talking..

Then..he just stared up at the ceiling..not blinking, those eyes of his blank..his face blank when it's usually full of expressions..his body became eerily still..and though he was laying before Britain..those eyes..looked so far away..like he wasn't there at all..That's when Britain asked about this 'holy Rome'..He saw how his eyes flashed..how that strained smile forced it's way on his lips..

"_..He's the one that hasn't come back yet.. but I know he will..He promised.."_..Holy Rome is the person that left him..and promised to come back..Britain felt..sad..upset when he heard that. He can't explain it. His stomach turned hallow..he couldn't speak even when he wanted to..because deep down..he knows..

This holy Rome isn't coming back.

Italy was the first one to speak again..He jumped up, going on about America..how he had forgotten he had to prepare Britain..in all honesty, England himself forgot that he was going to America tomorrow..with all this shit going on..It's been hard to keep his thoughts collected..Britain felt a slight panic..thinking how he wasn't prepared..yet..when Italy jumped up, and he saw that desperation..He just wanted Italy to go back to sleep..to rest. Italy didn't though..he kept going on..that desperation there..those eyes glossed over..like he wasn't really there..England couldn't move as he jumped up..and ran over to his dresser..throwing his clothes around..it was like..watching someone in a scary movie frantically trying to get away from their killer..He was breathing so hard..mumbling things to himself..till..he just fell down again..passed out..

The whole experience was shocking. England didn't have time to collect himself..it all happened so fast..He jumped..and some how..he caught Italy before he hit the ground..He saved him from hitting his head again..and now, here he is, sitting with Italy laying in his bed..staring at him..wondering..

This time..he didn't see America in Italy..this time..he was nice..he was nice to Italy. He was worried about italy..he cares about him. To admit that to himself..he feels a weight fall off of his shoulders..and for the first time..he feels like he can breathe easy..

"You finally see now don't you?" Britain looks away from Italy to see mint bunny floating by his head..smiling softly at him. "..You're not lying to yourself..you know what you felt.."she looks down at Italy and frowns. "..it took Italy getting knocked over the head for you to see it..but at least you see it..He's your friend..are you going to deny it now?"

"..." England sighs, glancing away from his magical friend. "..tell me mint bunny..do you know anything about someone named 'Holy Rome'?"

"You know i've never been much into history." she gives him a sheepish smile. "..But..this person does seem important to Italy huh?..He looked so sad.."

"..He looked like me..the fear..that deep angst..Italy usually doesn't show such things..it was just..odd seeing it on him.."

"you know what that fear was right?..he's afraid of being alone.."

"he's afraid of being left.." England grips his fist..his stomach turning hallow..

"..I know you want to get America..but..do you think it's a good idea to just leave him alone tomorrow?..when he's like this?.."

"..." Britain looks back at Italy..who is starting to stir..he closes his eyes..making up his mind..Mint bunny fades away, as Italy opens his brown orbs once more..they're focused this time..He groans only slightly before they widen and he shoots up.

'I fell asleep again! I'm sorry Britain! uh..where was I?..oh! Getting you clothes! France said I should help you with fashion sense anyway!"

"Italy I don't think that's necessary- France said what?!" England's eye twitches, he grinds his teeth. "That wanker was talking about me when I wasn't there?"

"Ohhh no he wasn't!" Italy chuckles nervously..waving it off..This gets England's anger to subside..Italy's acting normal now..His eyes are focus..he's not saying anything weird..he has a smile on his face..yet..England can't help to think now..that all those emotions he saw..Italy's been hiding them..with that smile on his lips..and he's been hiding them good.. "So we should go out to get you some new clothes and-"

"My clothes are fine. Come on..me and you need to go pack." England gets out of bed, watching as Italy gets out after him..a confused frown on his lips.

"I need to pack? Why?"

"Because you're coming with me to America. Since you've been unconscious most of the day you haven't been able to prepare me properly. I'm tired now, so I don't feel like doing training. You will come with me and coach me on the plane ride there. I'm warning you.." England's eyes narrow as he grabs Italy by the neck. "You behave or i'll make sure the next thing that hits you over the head is my fist."

"Ahh! I'll be good!" Italy trembles..but when England lets go of him, he beams, his eyes lighting up. "Wow! I get to go to America with you! This is exciting! I've never been to America's house before! That alien seems like fun too! Don't worry Britain, I won't let you down! This date is going to be a success!" Italy does a salute, smiling.

"..." Britain can't help to feel he's made a mistake..He sighs. "It's not a date you git!" he blushes and glances away at how Italy smiles more. "Start getting your suit packed and something to sleep in."

"Eww do I have to wear that at America's?"

"Yes...if it's too formal, then just wear your dress shirt."

"ve that's better! This is going to be so much fun! It's going to be like a vacation!" Italy cheers.

"if you could call it that.." England holds his head in his hands..He's feeling sick..and he knows why.. "..ask Phillip for two suit cases..you pack yours..I have to take a breather outside..after you're done packing, you may call Germany..My troops will be in the room with you, so make sure you don't say anything you will regret.."

"England.." Italy frowns.. "You're pale-"

"I'm fine." He doesn't feel fine..His stomach is turning. "..Pack." Is all he can say before he walks out of the room quickly..He starts to run when he's in the hallway..he runs till he's outside..the sun setting in the distance..darkness slowly falls..

It feels weird..unnatural for him..to care for someone other then himself. It feels odd.. how close he's starting to feel to this Italian..they have the same pain..Italy understands him..and Britain understands Italy..England has friends..but this is different..there's no reason to be friends with Italy..he doesn't have money..he's not strong..

He's friends with Italy..because he likes the country for the country._ That's odd..so..he's friends with Italy now?..he seems to be calling him that now..maybe they are..they're friends.._

He can say that in his head, but he would never say it out loud. He'll continue to be a douche to Italy..he'll just be a nicer douche. Yeah..

For once..in a long, long time..England..doesn't feel alone. He doesn't feel like he's in isolation anymore..because there's someone in his home, someone that cares for him, someone that understands his pain..because there is someone that he calls a friend.

It makes him sick..not because he doesn't like it..it's like this..let's say for years you've lived in a box..never getting out..and one day..in a Swift movement..that box is gone and now you're out in the world..exposed to new smells, new sights..new feelings..it's been so long..you've forgotten how to deal with it..you're afraid..and yet..you smile..

Britain's lips curl upward..as he slowly sits down..sitting down in the grass.. as he watches the sun set.

And it's never looked so beautiful.

* * *

"_Hey Germany, Germany! Won't you get up? Come on let's go outside!"_

Germany's eyes open..he had only closed them for a moment, and of course he would hear _his _voice. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he looks back down at the paper work in front of him..He has work to do today. He's not going to get behind because of these strange thoughts and feelings..He's going to set everything right, and go on normally. He shouldn't be this messed up..Germany grips his pen, getting to writing again, his eyes scanning the words..but his brain going else where..He keeps thinking of Italy's smile..those bright brown eyes..yet it brings him a mixture of warmth and coldness..because he can see Italy smiling at Britain..can see him having fun with Britain..He feels that bubbling feeling..gripping his fist..a anger filling him_._

_ Isn't he suppose to be Italy's best friend? Is it not him who's always had his back? Who's always saved his ass? Where was Britain in world war 2? He was capturing Italy and attacking him!..why would he want to be with him?..What about Germany? Did he not even consider how he would feel about this whole thing? Ohh when he sees Italy he's going to make him run 10 laps! No breaks!..but what would that do? Italy would just run away and he would have to run after him..maybe that's why he's with Britain..to skip out in training. Is he really that harsh on him? That he would go Britain?..no..it was his words..his want of Italy to change._ Still he's angry..and this hallow feeling in his chest is bothering him..

The door to his office suddenly slams open, Prussia comes in laughing, closing the door behind him..He chuckles to himself for a moment..Germany looks up at him with his eye brow raised.. "Brother? What's with you?"

"OH nothing." Prussia turns around, his grin wide as he comes closer. "Hey West what's today?"

"..It's Sunday." Germany stares at him a moment. "..Okay brother, why are you here? Being here two days in a row? That isn't like you. Something's up."

" You're one to talk. It's not like you to not be able to sleep. It's not like you to space out all the time. It's not like you to work yourself so hard you can't get up. It's not like you to draw pictures on your paper work." at that Germany looks down..his eyes widen when he sees he did draw something..a broom stick?.._what?_ "It's not like you to look like you're in pain. I'm worried about you west."

"Don't be. I'm fine. This is just a phase, i'll get through it as I've gotten through everything else in my past. You don't have to stay around me like i'm a child again."Germany crumbles up the paper work and throws it away. "You may go now."

"I don't think I will." Prussia smirks as he brings up a chair, flopping down in it, putting his arms behind his head. "besides i'm having fun here...though.." Prussia frowns.. "..It would be funner with ita-chan around..on Sundays he would always make us a really big meal right? I know i'm usually here on this day..He's so cheerful..aww I miss his hugs! I wish he was back here..he should know i'm much more awesome then that old fart Britain!-"

"Could you please be quiet brother?" Germany's voice is stern as he stares down at his paper work..he can't deal with hearing about Italy. He's trying to be better. "I"m trying to work."

Prussia stares at him a moment..before he sighs and leans back in his chair..for awhile, it's silent between them..no sound but the sound of Germany's pen writing..Germany's using all his focus to do this..He's doing good_..just keep writing..no thinking-_

Prussia suddenly sneakers..Germany looks up at his brother, only for him to stop, his eyes are closed..Ludwig grumbles before he goes back to his work..He writes for a while..before he hears Prussia laugh again, this time it';s louder-

"What's the matter with you?!" Ludwig slams his fist down, his eye twitching as his brother starts cracking up.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..just..thinking about how amazingly awesome I am." He grins, crossing his arms.

"..Please just keep it down or get out." Germany sighs and goes back to work-

"I talked to France." Prussia cuts off his thoughts once again, looking thoughtfully at the wall. "Since you were freaking out on me about how I can't go over to Britain's..I asked France to check it out for us."

"You did?" Germany looks up..his paper work forgotten. "Well..what did he say?" He feels that nervousness..

"He said that Italy really is just teaching him how to cook. He said Italy was teaching Britain how to make spaghetti today. He also told me they were playing soccer together when he got there."

_..They were playing..soccer?_..why does his stomach turn at that..His throat has gone dry.._Italy would always ask him to play soccer..and now he's playing it with Britain?..could this be all the proof he needs?..what if Italy is treating Britain like he use to treat Germany?..what if he enjoys being with him more?..ugh..what's wrong with him? Why should it even matter?_..but it does. He can't fight this hallow emotion, he can't run from it..it's right in his face, taunting him. Jealousy. He's jealous of Britain..but not only that..He feels betrayed again..he feels..hurt. Thinking of Italy kissing Britain on the cheeks..smiling at him..clinging to him-

"France said something weird though..." Prussia cuts off his thoughts..staring at the wall..he hasn't looked at his brother.

"Weird?" Germany breathes out, trying to regain himself.

"Yeah..he said..'i'd never think my little brother could be a liar' ." Prussia rubs his chin. "..Do you think he was trying to tell us something?..that..Italy's lying?..but France said he was helping Britain with cooking..unless..he was lying too?"

"..." Germany stares at Prussia with wide eyes..a new set of emotions flowing through him._.what if Italy is lying?..then..why is he there?..Is he just there to be there?..or..is something wrong?_ Germany looks down..gripping his fist..grinding his teeth. "..I wish I could go over there and see what the hell's going on myself! I'm tired of not knowing if Italy's okay..If he's lying to me..I swear, his training will be hell.."

Prussia looks over at his brother..and smiles slightly. "..you're worried about him. So am I..why do we have to listen west? Maybe we could-"

The phone ringing cuts him off. Germany's eyes widen and he answers the phone quickly. "Hello? Ita-"

"_Hey potato bastard! where's my fucking brother? Put him on the damn phone right now! I have a few things to say to that little shit!"_ Germany pulls the phone away from his ear, Romano's voice booming so loudly.

"Geez, calm down Romano-"

"_No! Put him on the fucking phone now! I bet this was all your idea wasn't it? Sending your pal Russia on me? I bet you two fuckers were laughing it up! Well guess what?! I'm the one who's going to have the last laugh! Do you know how much shit I had to go through with Russia? He's like a fucking psycho kid! At one point he was telling me he could fly and he jumped off one of our tallest buildings! If the fucker didn't hurt himself, I would still be dealing with his creepy ass!"_

"..I have no idea what you're talking about. Could you stop yelling in the phone? You're giving me a head ache!-"

"_Fuck you! Where is Italy?! Get him on the-"_

"ITALY ISN'T HERE!" Ludwig roars..slamming his fist on his desk..Germany pants..the line has gone quiet..and so has the room..Prussia stares at his brother with wide eyes..but Germany doesn't pay attention..he closes his eyes. "..He's not here."

"_..Not there?..y-you're fucking with me! Where else would he be? He's not here-"_

"He's with Britain." Germany runs a hand through his hair..not wanting to go over this again..

"_Britain?! Why the fuck is he w-with Britain?"_ Romano gasps..his attitude seems to have changed.

"Apparently they're friends now. He's there to help him cook.."

_'..Your shitting with me. Feliciano would never befriend Britain. What the hell? Me and him are scared shitless of that guy! Stop fucking playing and put-"_

"I'm not playing..he isn't' here."

"..." Romano is quiet for a moment.._ "..so..Italy is in Britain..he's friends with him..and then he sends Russia on me?"_

"..I-"

"_What the fuck happened?! It's like i'm in the fucking twilight zone! Italy...I know my brother! Why would he go there?" _Romano is quiet another moment. _"Fuck it. I'm calling Spain."_ with that he hangs up. Germany hangs up the phone..and sighs..

"Who was that?" Prussia speaks up, tilting his head at his brother.

"Italy's brother. He was wondering where Italy is." Germany tries to go back to work-

"..West..tell me. Are you okay? You don't have to try to hide how Italy being gone is effecting you..i'm sad about it too. I'm not trying to hide that. You shouldn't hold in all your emotions..You look more constipated and i'm afraid you're going to explode..come on..it's okay to be sad-"

"IT's not that i'm sad brother! It's much more then that! All these fucking emotions! I don't want to let them out, it's not what I want!..I just..hope itlay comes back soon.." Germany stops writing..his eyes getting glossed over..

"..West do you-" Prussia starts, only for the office door to open. They both look over..Germany's face falls in disbelief..while Prussia holds in his laughter.

"Good morning you two. I'm glad to see you're up Germany and not moping around pathetic." Austria crosses his arms..He raises his eye brow when he sees the way Prussia is covering his mouth. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh nothing...looking good Austria. I don't know what it is..but today, you look..all natural." Prussia holds in his laughter..as he stares at the dick he drew on Austria's face while he was asleep.

"Well I did get some new lotion that I just started using yesterday...what's wrong Germany? You're looking at me oddly."

"..I think you should look in the mirror Austria." Germany glares over at his brother who starts cracking up, not able to hold it in.

"What?" Austria seems confused.

"Just do it." Austria frowns when Prussia starts rolling around in his laughter..He leaves quickly..seeming distressed. "Brother I told you not to do that." Germany scolds.

"I couldn't help it! You can not lie to me and say that wasn't hilarious!"

"it wasn't hilarious."

"That's because you're no fun-" They hear a unmanly scream..causing Prussia to crack up..he runs over to the door and locks it..not soon after there's a loud banging at the door.

'I demand to know the meaning of this..this..vulgar picture on my face! Prussia! I know it was you!"

"Just because that was awesome of someone to do, doesn't mean it was my awesome idea."

"Oh please!" Austria pants..before he stops.. "..that reminds me.." HE sounds like he's smirking now. "I must go wash my face, i'm going to miss Hungary's today..ta da Prussia." His foot steps leave.

Prussia frowns. "Hey-" He goes to open the door..

The phone rings again...Germany sighs, looking over at it..it's probably Romano again..He lets it ring a few more times..before he answers it.

"_Germany! Germany! Yay you answered! I didn't think you were for a minute there!"_ that voice he's been thinking about so much sounds through the phone..flowing into his ears..causing his heart to beat faster..

"Italy!" Germany perks up..this gets Prussia's eyes to widen and he walks back over to Germany.

"It's Italy?! Put it on speaker phone!" Prussia hits the button, grinning. "Hey Italy! Guess who it is?"

"_Prussia!"_ Italy chimes. "_ what are you doing there..oh wait..today's Sunday isn't it?.."_ he sounds like he's frowning . _"Sorry I couldn't make it..i'm sure I won't miss next Sunday though!"_

"You better not!" Prussia crosses his arms. 'When you get back i'm expecting a hug."

"_Course! I'll hug you both!"_ itlay giggles. _"..ah..i'm so happy to talk to you guys..is it okay if I talk with germane alone Prussia?"_

"Sure.." Prussia says..only to sit down..not taking it off speaker phone...Germany does though, getting Prussia to pout at him.

"He's gone." Germany fiddles with his pen..he has so much to say...but none of it is willing to come out. He's always like this when he talks to Italy on the phone..He's afraid to speak..afraid that all of these emotions, all of these thoughts and desires will just spill out..and he won't be able to control himself. Germany motions for Prussia to get out..and surprisingly he does with little fight. He just leaves..leaving Germany alone with Italy..his sweet voice in his ear, tempting him to let it all out.

"_Okay! Not that I mind Prussia on the phone it's just..I really want to talk to Germany..ha..i'm happy you're still here..I.."_ Italy's voice gets softer..he sounds upset. This gets Germany to sit up..that protective urge taking over him again.

"..Are you already Italy? You don't sound well.." Ludwig taps his fingers on the desk impatiently..Italy taking to long to answer-

"_I'm fine! Nothings wrong!"_ Italy chimes back up. _"ah but how are you Germany? Did you sleep well? I'm really sorry I couldn't make it today, I know I usually-"_

"Stop." Germany grips his fist..his heart is pounding, his stomach turning. "..stop lying to me.." He feels it..deep in his being..the feeling of hurt and betrayal once again.

"_..I'm not lying to you Germany I-"_

"Then promise me. Promise me you're not lying about this whole thing with Britain. I'm tired of not knowing, i'm tired of you not being here! What's so special about him huh?!-"

"_Germany you're yelling at me! Are you mad? I'm sorry I-"_

"promise me.." Ludwig pants, trying to regain himself. "..Promise me you're not lying..promise me on our friendship that you are telling me the complete truth. I want to hear say it Italy!" His breathing is uneven..he knows he should stop this..he's losing control over himself..He's getting tired of fighting..He's losing this battle.. He can't get Italy out of his head..he can't get these thoughts and emotions to stop..He's losing..

Italy doesn't respond..the line going quiet..this only fuels Germany...he grinds his teeth. " why aren't you saying anything? Can you not promise me Italy? Have you been lying to me this whole time? Have you betrayed me once again? Am I not enough anymore? Did you forgot who it was who's saved your ass all those times! Have you forgotten Italy?! What's so great about Britain? Tell me! Why are you lying to me? Are you not my best friend? Or is England your new bestie? Are you enjoying playing soccer with him and what ever the fuck else you're doing with him? Huh? You think it's okay to lie to me? To leave me here like this? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS?!" He roars this..hitting his desk..not able to help it..He's sweating..his heart beating so fast, his chest tightening..He's seething with rage..his piercing blue eyes boring into the wall. He breathes like a bull..

That's when..he hears a sniffle from the other line..the small man's voice cracks into a sob..all the rage Germany was just feeling..fades away..thia man's cry..is like a bucket of water was thrown on him..getting him to come to his senses..His face falls..and all the emotions in his heart he was feeling..dulls to this hallow, empty feeling..He made Italy cry.

"_I-I'm sorry, i-i'm sorry.." Italy hiccups..his voice cracking. "I'm t-trying so hard..i-i'm sorry I..i-i've made you mad once again..I haven't f-forgotten that you're my f-friend..I haven't.. I know all the t-things you've done for me!..t-that's why i'm here don't you see?"_ he cries.

"Italy..I.." HE can't speak..his throat is closing up..

"_..Forgive me for bothering you again..for making you angry..t-that's the last thing I wanted you know?"_ he sniffles. _"D-Do you h-h-hate me Germany?"_

_Speak. Say nein. Hey can't you talk? Hurry! Say something! Anything! _"I..." He can't speak..something on the verge of exploding..

"_I-It's true..you do!"_ Italy's sobs get louder..and before Germany can do anything..he hears Italy dropped the phone..his sobs fading away..as he runs.

"No itlay I don't hate you!" Germany roars out... "..I.." his chest swells..his mouth forming the words before he even thinks about them. "..I love you.." these three words..are so quiet..that if not for the way his whole being warmed up when he spoke them..he wouldn't even know he said them himself..Germany's breath catches..his eyes widening..his heart is beating too fast..it's not normal..Why is saying those words effecting him so much? He's told Italy he's loved him before..but..this time..it's different. Maybe it's because he was able to say it in English..maybe it's because he could barely get it out, or the feeling that's in his chest..Somehow..those three words..though true, didn't feel like a statement of his friendship with Italy..it was more like..a confession..his lips tingled..as if he was a child saying a bad word..Germany puts a hand over his heart..You would think he's dying..He feels hallow and full at the same time..a weight being lifted off his shoulders..but a new one being added..

He made Italy cry..why did he have to yell at him like that? It was only because of his jealousy of Britain..his desire to have Italy back that made him snap..he shouldn't have let his feelings get the best of him..Why couldn't he have told Italy he didn't hate him right away? Why did he have to freeze up?..Italy's sobs cut deeper then any knife that has pieced his rough skin. It's a weapon of mass destruction..a atom bomb..something he can't fight against..He didn't mean to make him cry..He didn't want to hurt him..he just..wants him back..

He loves him..that's what he told Italy when he was already gone..when he had run away..how is that a confession though?..He's already told Italy he loves him..he already knew he cared a lot about Italy but..this is different..could..could all these thoughts..these desires..these emotions for itlay be because..He loves Italy..more then just his best friend?..Could It be that's why he's so jealous of Britain?..That he loves Italy..as a man loves a woman?

This makes him feel sick. His face turns a dark red and he covers it with one of his hands..He's all warm..this stomach is full of butterflies..His chest hurts..with both the guilt of feeling this way..and of hurting Italy. He feels ashamed..he feels dirty..but..his heart flutters..as if it's happy he's finally realized this..that he finally knows..

He loves Italy. He wants him back. He wants that smile to be his and only his. He wants Italy to kiss him and only him..Is this why he was so interested in Italy? Why he wrote about him, and thought about him so much? Why he saved him so much and became his friend?..because he loved him?..even then?..Is that why he always gets mad when Italy goes off to flirt with girls? Why his chest fluttered when Italy would kiss him..is this why?..and it took Italy being gone..for him to finally realize..

How shameful. He's a disgrace...this love, these feelings, he has to put aside. If he doesn't, he'll keep hurting Italy with his jealously..he'll snap on him. Germany is Italy's best friend..The Italian is into girls..and hell, he didn't even know he swung that way!..how would a relationship between two males even work?.._maybe he could look it up- nein_. He's not going to ruin his friendship with Italy...Germany's sure if he told him..if he told him how he makes his chest feel funny..how all he thinks about is him and his smile..it would scare Italy. He would stay with Britain and never come back..Ludwig will forget about these feelings..he has to..

He can't lose Italy. His love is true but it's wrong. It's crossed the line..and now more then ever he wishes he could go back..because he understands why he's been such a mess..it's this love. It's infected him like some kind of disease..he's sure there's a book on how to stop loving someone..he'll have to get one..

But the main problem here..is that he made Italy cry. He hurt him..Germany frowns deeply, about to hang up..he won't call back..he can't with all these feelings..with finding this out..It's consuming his mind, making him want to run and hide from Italy..but at the same time, making him want to run to Italy and hold him..

"_Hey, what happened? Italy just pushed past me in the hallway..he was crying.."_ Germany stops when he hears that voice..it's Britain..it's faint..he's not on the phone..

"_I think he had a fight with whoever he was talking to."_

.._fight?..no..no it wasn't like that-_

"_Oh that's just great. Italy isn't stable enough for something like that..after the incident, it seems like the smallest things could set him off."._.

Everything stops for Germany.._incident? What is he talking about?..there was a incident?..Is Italy okay_? He grips his fist..as he hears foot steps..he's holding his breath..

"_Can you make sure he doesn't hurt himself? I need to make a call."_ The phone is picked up..Germany hears a click..and for a scared moment, he thinks Britain hung up..but then he hears England dial in a number..and then another click..Germany listens intently..He hears Britain's breathing..He seems nervous..but also he hears the phone ringing._.Does England not know he's still on the phone?.._

"_Oh hey dude! I was just thinking about calling you! You psyched for tomorrow?"_ ..that's America's voice..it's so loud and booming..Germany has to stop himself from yelling at him to keep it down. "_ We are going to have a kick ass time! I got more scary movies for us to watch after we come back from Ocean city!"_

"_..That's actually why I'm calling America..I-"_

"_..You're not trying to get out of it are you?"_ Alfred sounds like he's frowning.

"_No,!..no not at all..you see..I called because I have a favor to ask."_

"_A favor? Well ask away! I am the hero after all~"_ He laughs loudly.

"_..is it okay if I bring Italy to your place tomorrow? There was a incident and Italy got a nasty hit to the head..He's disoriented and emotional. HE seems to be afraid to be alone..I don't want to leave him like this. He could hurt himself."_

_A hit to the head?..why didn't Italy say anything?_ He was hurt..he got hurt and Germany yelled at him..he's emotional.._damn it Italy! Why..why can't you tell him anything?_

"_Oh.."_ America's tone is odd..there's silence between them for a while..before he sighs. _"..Yeah, sure he can. I have plenty of rooms here.."_

"_Thank you so much Alfred. I"m sorry for bothering you with this. I know it's a hassle."_

"_..ha..yeah but it's more of hassle for you. You seem to really care about Italy...you sound like a protective mother." _America doesn't laugh..his words get Germany to grip his fist..that feeling of jealousy bubbling in him..and yet..He loosens his fist.._at least..Britain is taking care of Italy..at least he seems like he is concerned about him..maybe..he really is the better friend.._

Maybe..Germany was never meant to be a friend to Italy.

"_well i'm a bit shaken up by it. He got blood all over my floor. It just scared me is all..why do you sound mad America?"_

_Blood? All over his floor?._.Germany's really worried now..He doesn't care if Britain's taken care of him..he's obviously not taking care of him enough to make sure he doesn't get hurt! What kind of friend is he?!

"_Oh no reason. It's cool. Well I have to go, Lithuania, my bestie is calling for me."_ With that..America hangs up..

"_..Bestie?"_ Britain sounds like he's frowning..before he hangs up..leaving Germany listening to the dial tone...

_Italy.._.Germany hangs up the phone..before he holds his head in his hands..He got hurt..a hit to the head, blood everywhere..Why didn't he tell him?..if he told him..then he wouldn't have exploded on him..why did he have to yell at him?..Dealing with feelings is too hard..too complicated..

"WEST!" Prussia kicks the door down..holding a phone, his eyes wide. "I knew it! You loveee Italy! Love like, Italy and Germany sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g~-"

"W-what? How did you-"

"I was listening to your conversation the whole time-"

'You what?!" Germany's mouth opens wide at how Prussia crosses his arms, and glares at him.

"I was mad at you for making Italy cry..but then you said you loved him..it makes sense. Why you've been acting like this. You're worried about him..but also you want him back desperately don't you? That's why you've been a mess..because you love him."

"..Brother..please stop saying that." Germany holds his head in his hands..trying to hide how he's blushing in shame. "It's wrong..I know."

"What's wrong about it? Italy's hot!" Germany sputters at his brother..who gives him a thumbs up. "You know you didn't have to hide this from me west! I don't judge! You're my little brother, I don't care if you like dick or boobs..I just care about you." The way his red eyes soften..it gets the anger Germany was feeling..to fade away..The albino is looking at him..showing him this caring side of him..

"..I wasn't hiding it from you brother..I didn't even know myself till just now." Germany sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"..seriously? You're so dense west! Not knowing your own feelings." Prussia laughs.

"Don't laugh at me." Germany glares, blushing. "..Brother if you tell anyone about this...!" Germany's eyes narrow..his teeth bared as a threat.

"I won't tell anyone. Jeez who do you think I am?" Prussia frowns. "..Oh..and I heard all about Italy's incident." Prussia frowns more. "it sounds like he needs us!"

"I know but there's no way to get to him...not while he's in Britain's country."

"..But he's not going to be."

"Huh?" Germany blinks, looking at Prussia who is grinning.

'Remember? He's going to be at America's! Are boss didn't say we couldn't pay a 'visit' to Alfred!"

"..Though that's true, me and America are not on good terms..why would he let us enter his home?" Germany sighs, thinking bout his past with that annoying blonde.

"Leave that to me!" Prussia smirks as he dials a number on the phone he's holding..He puts it on speaker phone..and when Germany raises his eye brow..Prussia winks.

"_..Hello?..Germany dude, why you calling me?" _America answers sounding amused. _" what? You coming at me bro?"_

"yes I am Germany. I'm not coming at you..dude. I just called to say sorry-" Germany gives him a death glare, getting up from his seat, only for Prussia to hop away, smirking. "I was hoping me and my brother could come for a visit tomorrow."

"_No way dude. You suck ass and smell like meat and cheese."_ America laughs loudly, Germany's eye twitching, he opens his mouth..only for Prussia to put his hand over it.

"Come on! The truth is..I admire you America. Your heroicness in world war two was amazing. You really saved the day. Come on, we want to see the hero of the world."

"_...Hmm..well when you put it that way..it makes you sound like you're my fan Germany?"_ America's attitude seems to have changed.

Germany makes a sound of disagreement..but Prussia keeps his hand firmly on his mouth.

"Yes! I'm your number one fan America! Your heroness makes me wish I wasn't so stuffy and serious. I wish I was more like you! I look up to you and how how fast you can stuff down cheese burgers without barely chewing..you are truly amazing!" Prussia is having a hard time not cracking up with how much Germany is fighting with him..cussing him out with his eyes.

"_Wow! I had no fucking idea dude! Finally! My first fan! I am pretty heroic huh?..hmm..i'll tell you what. You and your brother can come over and stay the night..It's not like it's just going to be me and Britain anyway.."_ America grumbles. "_I'll be sure to teach you the America way, and in no time you'll be just like me! Except you won't be the hero. I'm the hero but hey, you could be like my side kick..like robin, and im batman!"_ He laughs. "_Well see you then dude. Oh! Bring scary ass movies! Alright see you robin!"_ He hangs up..

"I"m no one's robin!" Germany roars when he finally gets Prussia off of him..His brother is cracking up, getting Germany to grind his teeth, he grabs a hold of him and starts shaking him. "Why did you do that?! I don't even like America! Now he thinks i'm his fan? Nein! I should gas you for this-"

"Hey! Why you mad? I just got you a way to see Italy!"

This gets Germany to stop shaking him..his eyes widen in realization..his chest swelling up..Prussia grins. "..We better start getting packed huh?"

"..Right." Germany's eyes harden. "I want you packed up in 30 minutes. Pack lightly, 3 outfits the most."

"That's the west I know. So serious even when it comes to packing." Prussia chuckles..before he starts to walk out of the room..he stops..a derpy smile stretching his lips. "..haha..America called you his robin-"

"get the hell out."

Prussia laughs and leaves..Germany grips his fist..before walking out with him..his eyes aflame..He will pack his clothes. He will go to America..he will see Italy...He will tell him he doesn't hate him..he'll fix this..He'll hide all these feelings for him..He'll make sure he's okay...

Germany distracts himself from how his heart is beating faster..by focusing on packing his stuff..and the trip to come..planing out all the times and what they are going to do orderly..

Italy..he's coming and he's packing all he needs..

Which means he's leaving these feelings behind.

* * *

Italy holds his throbbing head, hiding under Britain's covers..it was the closest place to run to. He hiccups, trying to control his tears, holding the blanket around him like a cocoon, closing his eyes, pretending he's away from everything right now..all sounds, all sights. He tries imagining he's back in that flower filed..but what he sees isn't' beautiful roses..he keeps seeing a waste land..full of dead flowers. He can't go back to that place..and he can't think of Germany for comfort.

Ludwig hates him. He didn't have to say the words for Italy to know it's true. If he density hate him he's surely mad at him. He yelled at him, his voice was so loud..it startled him, scared him. His loud voice got his head to start hurting again.. Italy's tears were from the pain of his head, but also from what Germany said..

" _why aren't you saying anything? Can you not promise me italy? Have you been lying to me this whole time? Have you betrayed me once again? Am I not enough anymore? Did you forgot who it was who's saved your ass all those times! Have you forgotten italy?!.._"

..Italy couldn't promise him..because he is lying. He isn't telling Germany the truth but he's doing it for him! How could he think he forgot all of the things he's done for italy?..That's why he's here, he doesn't want to be a burden to Germany..but it seems..no matter what he does. If he's with Germany..or if he's away..he's a burden, a stress to him. Italy could never forget Germany or what he's done for him..why would he think such a thing?..Maybe because he knows Italy is lying..and it's hurting Germany..He's hurting Germany but..he just wants to make him proud. If Germany gives him just a little more time, he can explain everything to him from the beginning, explain why he lied, explain how much Germany means to him.

He never wanted Germany to hate him..he didn't want to make him angry. No matter what he does though, it seems he can't do it right. He's useless. Maybe he'll never be able to change that...even with all the super powers in the world..it doesn't change the fact he's a coward. It doesn't change the fact he'd spill all his friends secrets to save his own skin..It doesn't change anything. Maybe italy can't change..but he wanted..just this once to stand on his own, to make it so Germany is proud..that he won't leave him.

What if all his nightmares come true?..What if Germany leaves him..just like holy Rome?..He doesn't want him to go. He doesn't want to be alone._ I'm sorry Germany...don't hate me..just give me some more time..and I promise..I'll make you proud._

But really Italy doesn't want more time. He wants to run to Germany, to cling to him, and beg him not to hate him. Italy feels weak, and his head is killing him, causing him to sob, curling in his toes, closing his eyes tightly...He feels the fear. The fear of losing Germany. Of him walking away..and never coming back. He's a failure,He's weak. He's a traitor but..He's sorry. He doesn't want to be alone..don't leave him alone.

He couldn't imagine life without Germany. He couldn't imagine a life without this man's stern voice, his training sessions..He couldn't imagine a life where he doesn't run away from him..and Germany chases after him..dragging him back. He couldn't imagine a life where he doesn't see him all the time or make him lunch. He couldn't imagine a life where Germany was no longer his friend..

he doesn't want that life..

Italy's tears are soaking Britain's blanks..ah..this will make him mad..but he can't help it now. His heart hurts..it feels broken. He's failed as a friend once again.

"_If he's not your friend, you could force him to be."_ a voice sounds through his head, getting him to tense..He knows this voice..but his head hurts to much to resister it.. _"That's what I do. It's much easier."_

Now he feels scared. The voice scares him and he doesn't know why. He covers his ears, breathing heavily...ugh..his head..it's feeling all fuzzy now. It hurts. His heart hurts..There's a ringing in his brain..It hurts..it hurts so much..

"_All alone~"_ the voice chuckles.

..all alone. Being here in the darkness of being bundled in this blanket..he can believe it. There's no sound..no anything. Nothing but him and his sobs. He closes his eyes..

_He's back in the field in Germany..There's flowers and it's beautiful..He smiles and waves at Ludwig in the distance..only for him to fade away..The flowers wilt away..just like that day..the day his love left him.._

The blanket is suddenly ripped off of him, light pooling in, getting him to wince..all he sees is those on fire green orbs..and he knows. He made England mad too. Now he's going to be punished..maybe he'll hate him too.

"I-I'm sorry Britain! I d-d-didn't mean to bump into you in the hallway-"

"i don't care about that stupid! What is wrong with you?..why are you crying like this?" England's voice isn't harsh..and as Italy blinks his tears away..he realizes the fire in this country's eyes was all in his head. "..you're gripping your head? Does it still hurt?..or is it because something happened between you and Germany?"

That hits his soft spot..He gasps, taking a deep breath..before he grabs England, his eyes widen but he doesn't push him off. "England Germany hates me!" Italy cries, his shoulders shaking. " He hates me!"

"What? I don't think-" Britain's eyes go back to normal..He's looking at him oddly now..staring at the bandage on his head.

"IT's true! He as so mad at me! Yelling at me..his voice was so loud and scary..He thinks i'm lying about what i'm doing with you, he thinks i'm betraying him! And when I asked if he hated me..he didn't answer! He hates me!" Italy trembles, sniffling.

"..Italy did he say that he hated you?" England grips his shoulders.

"..w-well no but-"

"Is he not your best friend?"

"well yeah he-"

"Just because he yells at you or gets mad at you doesn't mean he hates you idiot! I get mad at America, and yell at him all the time! Do I hate him?..no. I love him. America left me Italy..and I still didn't hate him. I may not know you two all that well..but from my experiences in world war 2, seeing him save you from me, time and time again. Seeing how you too handled the rumors I spread..i could see how close you were. A week ago, I was in Germany, watching you two work out..I saw you fall Italy..and I saw how he jumped to your rescue..worry and concern in those eyes of his. He carried you home..and looked at you with a protective glint..that isn't the look you give someone that you could hate easily. You need to stop jumping to conclusions, stop trusting your dreams and use your head more idiot!" England pats his chest, his eyes on fire. "I was your enemy, and I didn't even hate you! So do you truly think that someone who's been with you for this long, who's done so much for you, could just hate you? If so your more of a idiot then I thought."

Italy stares at him with wide eyes..his lips parted slightly in awe..His tears slowly stop. "B-But..why would he be so mad at me?..His voice was so loud and scary!-"

"You can't make everyone happy. You're going to fight with Germany, your going to make him mad but that's apart of a life. You have a problem, you work through it, and you grow closer. You can't get so upset over something like this. IT's pathetic."

"I-I can't help it.." Italy wipes his tears. "I don't want to make Germany mad..I don't want him to leave me!"

This gets something to flash through Britain's eyes..and he frowns, reaching out and putting his hand on top of Italy's head.. "Italy..think about all the times you've made Germany mad...I know this can't be the first time, your rather annoying and you've made plenty of mistakes in world war 2."

"..Well..there was that one time I ran away from him at training..then when I told his secrets..then when I put my pink tank top in with his whites and ruin them. There was also that time I ran to his room only to trip and fall on his balls. That one time I fell asleep while he was talking..the time I tried to take Egypt by myself..that time i-" Italy gets a thoughtful expression, thinking of all the times he's made Germany mad..wow..there's a lot of them-

"Okay, see? You make him mad a lot but did he leave you any of those times?"

"..No."

"He yelled at you and after that, you two went back to normal right?"

"..Si." Italy's eyes light up..He looks at Britain with them so wide. "..So..So this is okay?..I can fix this? Germany doesn't hate me? I'm not going to be alone?"

"Of course not idiot. Stop being so stupid-"

"Yay!" Italy hugs Britain, smiling, his mood being lifted. "I need to call him and say sorry about running from the phone! I was just so upset, I wasn't thinking!.."

"..I think that's enough of talking to Germany for the night. I think you're not stable enough for something like that. Hitting Your head has made you over emotional-"

"I'm not over emotional!" Italy's eyes water.

"..Yes you are." Britain sighs. "You need to sleep. I think you'll be better tomorrow but to make sure you're coming with me to America. Did you pack your clothes?"

"Yup! I packed it all before I talked to Germany just like you said!" Italy's eyes beam. "what about you England?"

"yes, we are all prepared. We will be getting up early to catch our plane so be ready for that."

"No problem! I'm use to getting up early because of Germany!" Italy beams..before he yawns.

"We should head to bed soon. We have a long day ahead of us-"

"How are you feeling?" Italy stares at him intently, getting Britain to stop what he's saying. "about tomorrow I mean...are you scared?"

"..I'm not scared. I feel nervous but honestly, I feel better that you're going to be with me there. I also feel more comfortable knowing this is just another day of getting closer to America..I enjoy that." Britain blushes.

"..You know what I think.." Italy's lips turn upward..his eyes lighting up in mischief. "I think we should use this jealous tool against America!"

"..What are you saying?"

"Well he's jealous of me right? I bet he's not too happy with you bring me along!"

"now that you mention it, he did seem rather sore.." England can't help to smile at that. "He really is jealous of you. It's funny."

"Yes! We use that against him! Because remember when ever I came around he was all over you? So we have to act all nice and stuff to each other, and i'm sure America will be all over you just to get you away from me!" Italy chuckles at how Britain's blush darkens.

"All over me.." England's eyes get glossy..a odd smile on his face before he blinks and coughs. "Yes..i do think we should go with your plan Italy."

"Yay! Okay now..before we go to sleep.." Italy fiddles with his fingers. "..could I..sleep with you tonight?..I know it's a bother but..I.." Italy trails off..not able to look at him.

"..I told you that you could. Stop looking like that." England glares away from him when Italy beams at him, smiling so brightly.

"Britain's so nice!" Italy jumps up and down on the bed, smiling brightly as Britain gets up.

"Don't do that! You're ruining my sheets!" England's eye twitches as he goes to 'fix' the sheets itlay wrinkled up. He sighs deeply. "Are you ready to lay down now? Do you need medication?"

"Nah i'm all good! Britain made the pain go away." Italy smiles brightly at him..England stares at him a moment..a look Italy hasn't seen before in those green orbs..before he gets up and walks over to the light switch..to turn off the lights and place them in darkness..Italy's chest tightens..when he thinks of what england just did for him..He comforted him..He's letting him sleep with him..he can't help to ask. "..Does this mean we're friends?"

England pauses, his hand on the light switch. He slowly turns to look back at Italy, those green eyes can't be read..but they're deep..They lock eyes..those green boring in his brown..He opens his mouth.. "Of course not idiot. " He snorts, that deep look leaving his eyes as he shuts off the lights..consuming the room in darkness..

Italy frowns slightly in disappointment as England gets in bed with him..but he notices Britain doesn't move to far away from him.. "Get some sleep." HE grunts, turning his head away from Italy..The weaker country stares at his outline in the darkness..before he smiles. Italy wraps his arms around England's arm..hugging it against his chest..

'You're a friend to me Britain."

England doesn't respond..He doesn't look over at him..but once itlay is asleep..He turns his head and looks back at him..watching his sleeping form..Surprisingly he doesn't feel the need to push Italy away..He's not bothered by it..and in the darkness of the night..

It hides the small smile on his face..before his eyes slip shut..and he's gone.

_Maybe just maybe..you're a friend to me too._

**Got this out! Yes! I'm really tired right now so i'll cut this short. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Till next time!**


	11. Swimming through wind

_It's quiet. The darkness has fallen, making it hard for him to see where he's going..even if it was day..He knows he would still have trouble. He got a good hit to the head, and other various parts of his body. He was reckless. He was so eager to fight, that he made the mistake of getting on his ship and sailing when he knew a strong storm was coming..He thought they could handle it. He was wrong. The wings were like blades, so strong and sharp..The water freezing and the waves high. He tried to save the ship, He tried to save his crew. He knows he got most of them on the life boats but..some of his best men went down with him on that ship. The captain always goes down with his ship but..Britain can't die. All those men did though. He failed them. The strong current swept him away, battering him around, and if not for the fact he is a nation, he would have drown. Britain doesn't know how long he was out there..before the sea spit him back out..landing him right back on his beloved land._

_England stinks of sea water, the taste of salt in his mouth, drying his throat out. His clothes are soaked, clinging to him..his wounds are stinging. His blonde hair is stuck to his cheeks, those green orbs dulled with exhaustion. He's never felt so defeated. The sea, his love, destroyed him...is he really not meant to fight this battle?_

_Britain opens the door to his mansion quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up..He just wants to take off all these clothes, clean his wounds, and then head to bed. He's exhausted..He hasn't been able to sleep for days. England is relieved to find all the lights are off..His other troops must think he's still in battle..He'll have to explain to them in the morning his failure..he's not looking forward to that. England sighs, cracking his sore shoulders as he makes it up the stairs.. his breathing uneven, hoping he doesn't stain the flooring with his blood..he's almost there..Pain..keep pushing..Don't pass out in the hallway..don't look so weak..keep moving.._

_Suddenly a door opens to his right, light pouring into the darkness, getting him to wince, jumping away from it, hissing as he holds his hands out to protect his eyes..He's ready to yell at this person, to tell them to go back to sleep-_

"_A-Arthur?" A small voice chokes out..getting anything Britain was about to say die on his lips. His face falls, as he takes in young America staring at him with wide, blue eyes..they shake, his small face crunched up in horror. "Where have you been? You've been gone for days and..Y-You're hurt! Y-you're bleeding!"_

"_Ah Alfred..It's quite alright. I'm fine, please go back to bed-" England starts, trying to calm the boy down, giving him a strong smile, as he feels his body fall apart._

"_No! I'm not going back to bed! You're not okay! Y-You're bleeding everywhere!" America comes closer, tears welling up. "Every time you leave, you come back hurt! You come back bleeding or bruise and you say the same thing, you give me that same smile! You're not okay!..I know you have to fight these wars but..you don't have to go alone! I'm not going to be left here, sitting here wondering if you're going to come back! The next battle you have, I'm coming with you!-"_

"_America we've had this conversation before. I forbid it. You will stay here where it's safe. The wars I fight, the battles I'm in, have nothing to do with you-"_

"_Yes they do! Because you're in them! I'm not a baby anymore Britain! I can fight with you!" America grips his fist, those blue eyes of his on fire as he takes a step forward._

"_You're still too young! I can't afford to have you out in the battle field..I can't have you getting hurt Alfred..don't fight with me while I'm weak." England pants, holding his head which Is starting to get light headed._

"_..." America walks till he's standing before England..He's shorter then him, smaller then Britain..but he grabs the older man, sweeping him off his feet, holding him bridal style like it's nothing, catching England by surprise._

"_What are you-"_

"_I'm strong. You see this? I can pick you up Britain..I can carry you." America starts walking down the hallway with England, he doesn't look down at him, those blue eyes determined. "I can take care of myself. I'm not weak and i'm no longer a baby."_

"_You're still a child- and put me down!" England struggles to get out of his hold..but he's weak..he's tired._

"_No. you're ankle is twisted up. I'm carrying you to your bed and i'm going to take care of you like all the times you've taken care of me." America's young face falls..a tear falls down his cheek. "You always leave me here to worry..you try to hide your wounds like I don't know. I don't want this to keep happening."_

"_..America." Britain frowns, reaching up, he wipes the tear that fell. "..I won't end up this bad again. I made a mistake. If you would have been there, you would have just gotten hurt. I love you Alfred, I don't want you to get hurt-"_

"_I love you too Arthur! So is it fair that you get to protect me but I don't get to protect you?"_

"_..America..please.." England groans..He's not able to keep his eyes open..his consciousness slipping.._

"_you always protect me like some kind of hero..well..maybe I want to be the hero, maybe I want to be your hero." America touches England's face.._

_Then it all goes dark._

* * *

A loud ringing wakes Britain up, he jumps slightly startled but when he glances over at his alarm clock..and sees the time of 5 :00 am..He calms down. England yawns as he reaches over and hits the alarm clock, getting it to stop it's annoying ringing..Britain lays back down, staring up at the ceiling..the room is still dark..Those green eyes are glossed over..._That dream.._

England feels air on his cheek, he turns his head only to see Italy's face close to his. The Italian's eyes are closed, his mouth parted as he breathes lightly. He looks in deep sleep, the alarm clock going off didn't even effect him._ Oh, that's right..He let Italy sleep with him.._He thought that he might regret it in the morning..but even with Italy clinging to his arm as he is..Britain doesn't feel bothered. It's almost..nice having someone to wake up to. He's spent years sleeping alone, getting up alone, working alone, cooking alone..It's just been him..so for once, to wake up with someone beside him, someone he doesn't hate, someone who seems to care about him..it's nice. It's a nice feeling. All the other times Italy slept with him pissed him off..but this time..He's accepted it. He's accepted he doesn't hate Italy. That he's okay with him being around..that they're friends.

"Italy, Italy get up. It's time to start getting ready." Britain shakes him lightly. Italy makes a grumble..before going still. "Hey Italy get up! It's 5:00, our plane leaves at 6:00!" Britain shakes him harder, when Italy doesn't wake up, his eye twitches. "Italy-"

"Pasta!" Italy suddenly lashes out..punching Britain right in the face in his sleep, Italy's' eyes are still closed..before his hand falls limply.

"you idiot!" England growls, a hand over his nose, his eyes narrowed, a fire building. "You punched me in the bloody nose! Get the hell up!" England starts hitting him in the back, pushing him, yelling at him. "Now Italy!"

"Noooo..Germany please five more minutes.." Italy groans, letting go of Britain's arm to turn his back to him, mumbling something.

"I'm not Germany, you stupid git!" England snaps, still hitting him in the back..but it's not getting him up! "Damn it! How did Germany get you up in the morning?! You sleep like a mentally challenged rock!" England's attacks seem to be futile in getting the Italian up..He starts to pull Italy's hair, thinking this has to get him up! Nothing happens but grumbles and random swings with his fists from the Italian. Something catches England's eye..the curl sticking out of Italy's hair..He decides to pull that-

"Ahhhh!" Italy screams, his eyes shooting open. He jumps up in record speed, elbowing England in the chest, getting him to let go of the curl with a groan of pain. Italy whips around, his eyes wide, a dark blush on his face. "W-What are you doing?!"

"What am _I_ doing?! I've been trying to get your ass up! I thought you said getting up early was no problem?!" England snaps at him, his eye twitching as he rubs his chest where Italy hit. "And what the hell's wrong with you? Screaming like that? I just pulled your hair!"

"O-Oh.." Italy rubs his cheek that's still red. He glances away like he's ashamed. "You can grab my hair but not the curl! Anything but the curl! It's really sensitive.." He fiddles with his fingers..and suddenly Britain feels ashamed..wait..Did him pulling the curl caused him to get aroused or something?! What's with that blush?

"Ah I didn't know. Forgive me Italy, I wouldn't have touched it if I'd known." England finds his cheeks heating up in shame.

"Oh no it's fine! Now if you don't mind.." Italy yawns, closing his eyes, he lays back down-

"Oh no! You're not going back to sleep! I finally got your ass up and you're staying up!" England yanks him up, getting Italy to wine.

"but..but the sun isn't even up yet! It's dark so that means it's time to sleep!-"

"Did you not hear me? Are plane is at 6! I would think Germany's gotten you up earlier then this with how strict he seems with training! So why is it so hard now?!"

"..Well..something about Germany's voice gets me moving. Ve he scares me up! Britain's voice Is so quiet compared to Germany's! Your voice is like a cute little kitty's meow compared to-"

"DOES THIS SOUND LIKE A CUTE LITTLE KITTY?!" England roars at him as loud as he can, shaking him.

"Waaaa! No!" Italy screams, trying to hide under the covers only for Britain to grab the blanket and throw it off them.

"NO SLEEPING! IF I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU LIKE GERMANY TO GET YOU UP, I WILL! GET UP ITALY!"

"Waaaa yes sir!" Italy gets out of bed, his body is slumped, a frown on his face. "..but..but i'm tired-"

"YOU'VE HAD PLENTY OF BLOODY SLEEP! WHEN I COME BACK I EXPECT YOU TO BE DRESSED AND READY!" England can't help to smirk at how Italy trembles, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Si, si!" Italy runs off to grab his clothes..

"Good.." England grins at how Italy is obeying him now..The loud voice gave him a sense of power..hmm.._so that's how Germany does it..It's not so hard getting italy to listen then if all he has to do is yell at him.._ Britain turns and walks out of the room..He'll get dressed in the guest room, he picked out a nice suit for America, pressed and stunning. "Ow..my bloody throat.." He groans, rubbing the front of his neck._.How can Germany yell like that all the time? He must have a pair of lungs on him._ Yelling like that has hurt his throat..but it seems to be the only way to get Italy to listen so it can't be helped.

"Uh sir, is everything okay? I head you yelling." One of his troops by the guest room frowns.

"Ah, everything is fine." Britain reassures him before he walks into the guest room and closes the door behind him, locking the door. He's tired of people walking in on him in the most embarrassing moments. His green eyes light up as they look over to the suit laid down on the yellow bed..such a gorgeous piece of clothing. The symbol of a gentleman. He grins as he starts unbuttoning his shirt while walking towards it, taking it off and placing it on the bed. He slides down his dress pants, along with his undergarments, making him all exposed. England touches the new suit on the bed, running his hand down it, caressing it, grinning to himself. "America isn't going to know what hit him!" He beams as he slides on new boxers before sliding up the black dress pants, fastening it to his waist to make sure it doesn't come down. He hums to himself as he puts on the dress shirt and starts buttoning it..

"Someone sounds happy." Mint bunny suddenly appears in front of him, smiling. "I haven't heard you hum in along time."

"Ah, it's just a way to distract me. I'm feeling a bit anxious about today." England frowns slightly as he buttons the last button.

"Don't be! With your new friend with you, every thing will turn out great." Mint bunny cheers. "are you sure you're not humming because you're happy?"

"Happy why? Because i've made friends with a pasta obsessed Italian?" Britain grunts as he puts on the suit's jacket..it feels so nice, like silk but it's not. The material a dark brown color.

"Don't say It like that! You're happy because you're not alone.." Minty bunny smiles brightly. "And when you're happy, i'm happy. I'm glad."

"..Thank you for helping me through this.." He glances away as he buttons up the suit's jacket. "you were right. About Italy, about everything." England sighs. "But ever since the fight you two had in the shower, I haven't seen fairy princess around."

"She's just sore about you having Italy as a friend. Don't be bothered by it Arthur." Mint bunny frowns, shaking her head.

"I hope she isn't sore about it for long. She's my friend too." England sighs as he walks over to the mirror in this room..when he sees himself his eyes light back up. "Well.." He grins, feeling on his suit, winking at his reflection. "Hello beautiful~" He does a turn before he looks back at mint bunny. "What do you think? How do I look?"

"The same as always." Minty bunny smiles..meaning that literally. The suit he's wearing isn't much different form the suit he just took off.. "You look dashing."

"Thank you, thank you." he looks back at the mirror. "how my eye brows looking? Sexy?" He licks his fingers before running them over his eye brows, making them look slick.

"um." Mint bunny gives him a friendly smile, knowing no matter what she says, it doesn't matter. He's in his own little world now.

"Yes! I am a sexy beast and I can do this!" He gives himself a charming smile, his green eyes getting half lidded in a seductive way. "No woman can resist the smile of a gentleman." He keeps the smile..before he sighs, his shoulders slumping..He hangs his head. "But America's not a woman! He's a man and my ex little brother! How could I possibly do this?" He whines.

"Uh-"

"No..No i'm great Britain. I can do anything! Nothing can stop me." He laughs oddly before turning on his heel, smiling at mint bunny. "it's all in the bag." He closes his eyes in his smile as he walks In the bathroom to brush his teeth with pride. "I'm not scared. It's only stupid America. He'll probably be too busy stuffing his face with cheese burgers to see how much I blush around him. Nope, no way i'm going to be found out!" After he finishes brushing his teeth he looks at the time on his watch 5:25..perfect. "This is going to be a piece of cake..cake? Get it? Because America's a fat ass?" England laughs oddly as he walks out of the bathroom.

"Uh, England.." Mint bunny frowns. "It's okay to be scared you know-"

"I'm not scared! Jeez mint bunny, please stop freaking out." Britain sighs, running a hand through his hair..His expression going back normal..his posture straight. "You see how calm I am? I've got this." He grins before he walks out of the room..leaving mint bunny staring at him with her eye brow raised.

"Oh Arthur." She shakes her head before fading away.

"Now that i've got my sexy on, all I have to do is get Italy and then we're on our way!" England speaks to himself, feeling his confidence come back as he opens the doors to his room, beaming. "Okay Italy it's time to-" He stops when he takes in Italy..laying In bed, a derpy smile on his face, the blanket back over him. England's eye twitches and he marches over. "Italy I said get up! Did you at least get dressed-" he rips off the blanket..his angry eyes taking in the Italian's body..only to get a surprise when all he sees is tan skin. "What the bloody hell?! Why are you naked? And in _my_ bed naked?! I'll have to wash my sheets and my comforter, you idiot!" Britain growls when Italy only waves his hand, as if to wave him away. "GET THE HELL UP!" He grabs Italy by the throat and starts shaking him.

"Waaa! I'm up! I'm up Britain!"

"Oh are you? Because I could of swore you were just sleeping again!"

"Ahh! I just took a quick nap! I took off my clothes to get dressed up but then I got tired again!"

"I don't care if you're tired! Get dressed! We don't have time for this!" Britain throws him out of the bed..Italy hitting the ground with a whimper.

"You're so mean!" He whines.

"Move or no pasta-"

"Moving!" Italy's eyes snap open. He runs over to his clothes placed on the floor..He sniffles. "I'm tiredddddd." He whines as he puts on his clothes slowly.

"Finally! Phillip, mark!" the two troops come in expectantly. "Take our suits out to the cab, tell him to be ready to speed. We must get to the air port on time."

"yes sir." Mark and Phillip take the two suit cases, and hurriedly leave the room.

"I'm all dressed in your stupid clothes." Italy crosses his arms, pouting like a child, bags under his eyes.

"oh hush it." England grunts as he digs into the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a bottle of spray for cleaning wounds, and a bandage..He put them in there after he bandaged Italy up the first time. "Now come here, I have to clean your head wound."

"..Um..what's that?" Italy eyes the spray in his hands as he walks closer. England carefully takes off the bandage on Italy's head..the Italian wincing as the cut is exposed to the open air. Britain's green orbs take in the gash..it's small, the flesh still red from not being healed. There's a dark bruise forming around it..It's not a pretty sight. " This is spray to clean your wound." Britain holds up the spray..only for Italy to grab his hand and push it away.

"Nuh uh." Italy shakes his head.

"what do you mean 'nuh uh' ?" Britain blinks before he tries to spray Italy's forehead again, only for him to smack his hand away. "Italy!"

"No! That will sting! That stuff hurts!"

"I have to put this on you or it will get infected! Now stop being such a baby!" England sprays..only for Italy to dodge it. His eye twitches as he keeps trying to spray his forehead..only for Italy to move his head, dodging the attack. "Italy stop moving! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! It's just a little spray!"

"Waa no spray! It stings so bad!" Italy turns on his heel and takes off running.

"Wha- Italy! Don't run from me!" Britain is taken aback at first..but he snaps out of it quickly, growling, he grabs the spray and the bandages and takes off running after him. "You are going to get sprayed and you are going to bloody like it! Italy!"

"Noo! Britain's going to get me!" Italy looks behind him, and sees Britain on his tail, he screams and picks up the speed, running so fast down the hallway. _Damn it! He's the master of retreating!_

"Italy stop this right now! Take the damn spray! Don't run from me you idiot!" England roars after him..he picks up his pace, his eyes on fire.

"Ah! The British are coming! The British are coming!" Italy throws his hands up in the air, running and screaming like a mad man with a knife is chasing him.

"Ohhh i'm going to kill you for that one! Take it like a man!" England feels anger raising in him..His face falls. "Wait Italy the stairs! Italy! Stop running for one fucking minute! The stairs! The bloody stairs! ITALY!"

Italy, too focused on running from Britain, kept looking back, not really looking where he was running..When Britain started yelling about the stairs he turned around..but it was to late. Italy trips over the lack of flooring, a startled cry escaping his throat.

"Damn it!" England closes his eyes..using his magic, he appears right in front of Italy..The Italian tackling him, causing the both of them to fall down the stairs. England holds Italy close, trying to protect him from hitting his head again as they tumble down..Italy screaming in fright, England groaning as they hit the ground.

"O-Ow.." Italy frowns..He tenses when he opens his eyes and sees England in front of him, holding him..Italy's eyes get wide. "You took the fall for me..are you okay Britain?"

"I'm fine idiot." England snaps, his green orbs boring into his. "Now that I have you..let me spray you." He holds up the spray, only for Italy to start screaming, struggling to get away. England's eye twitches. "You just fell down the bloody stairs and you're freaking out about this?!"

"Nooo not the spray!-"

"Yes the bloody spray!" England roars, getting on top of Italy, pinning him to the ground, he holds out the spray, Italy grabbing it, trying to keep it away from his face, his eyes wide..He struggles with Britain..as if England is trying to stab him with a knife rather then clean his wound. "This ends now!' Britain knocks his hand away, Italy gasps as England sprays his wound and puts the bandage on. Italy closes his eyes..bracing himself..and then..

"Oh wow! You're right! It wasn't bad at all!" Italy chimes, smiling again. "Just a sting!"

"..." England stares at him with his mouth open..all that chasing..all that fighting..falling down the stairs..just to put this spray on him..All this trouble..just getting Italy up in the morning..England stares down at Italy's smiling face, he's humming to himself, happy as a bloody daisy...

_Oh..oh god..He's made a horrible mistake in deciding to bring this idiot.._

"England? Hey England? Are you broken?" Italy tilts his head poking his cheek. "Come on, we're going to be late for the plane remember?" Italy beams as he gets England off of him, grabbing his hand. "Ve thanks for cleaning my wound! Now lets have a fun 7 hour flight together!" Italy chuckles as he starts dragging England out..

…_.what..what has he done?_

These are going to be the 7 most longest hours of his life.

* * *

"_..Italy.." Germany coughs in his hand, staring at the back of his friend that's in front of him sternly..His heart is beating fast but he ignores it, his face hiding everything with that serious expression. The Italian tenses, whipping around with wide, scared eyes._

"_O-Oh Germany I d-didn't know you would be here..It's okay, i'm leaving." Italy looks like he's about to cry, those brown eyes so watery..sparkling in such a pretty way as he turns..about to run._

"_No Italy stop!" Germany reaches out, grabbing Italy's wrist tightly, making sure the Italian can't get away. "I..I don't hate you. You don't have to run from me or be afraid..the truth is..I only yelled at you because I want you to come back.." Ludwig feels himself blush at how Italy looks at him..with those wide eyes, his lips parted with awe._

"_Really? Germany doesn't hate me?"_

"_No I-"_

"_Yay!" Italy cheers before he jumps up and wraps his arms around Germany's neck..Ludwig tenses, being taken off guard..His breath catching at Italy's soft, warm body being pressed against his own..He grinds his teeth, willing for his face to stop warming up..and for his heart to stop beating so fast..but they're not listening to their captain. The smell of pasta is intoxicating..Filling his senses, flooding his mind..He needs to push Italy off..but he cant' move. "Wow..Germany's body's really warm!" Italy looks up..a smile on his lips. "And you're face is all red! Why is that Ludwig?"_

"_N-No reason. You can let go of me now Italy. You've had your hug." Germany turns his head away from Italy, knowing his face has gotten darker from Italy seeing it. He tries to push Italy away, but he only tightens his grip around him. Damn it! He's starting to feel all funny, his stomach is fluttering..He's suppose to forget all of these feelings!..He was doing so well in till Italy had to hug him!..but of course he should have expected as much-_

"_Germany's heart is beating so fast..is it..because of me?" Italy looks up..his lips ghosting Germany's. "Does your heart beat for me Germany?"_

"_T-That's-"_

"_I know Germany, I know you love me..but I want to hear you say it." Italy leans in..Kissing Germany, his soft lips moving against his own perfectly..his wet tongue invading his mouth, rubbing against his insides..Germany knows he should fight this..but..his tongue is so warm..and his body..Germany feels himself melting into Italy..his arms wrapping around the smaller country's waist. He goes to engage his tongue in battle with Italy's..only for the Italian to pull away, leaving his lips feeling cold. "I want to hear you say it." Italy grins, licking his lips at how red Germany's face is. "Say it.." He blows against Germany's lips, a shiver being sent down his spine.._

_He's never felt as much at a disadvantage then he does now. Germany feels his eyes are half lidded..half lidded with lust for Italy, for his best friend, for another man..He should stop this..but Italy's warmth is calling for him..and his body is answering._

"_Stop doing this to me."Germany growls, grabbing Italy's neck, not choking him, but bringing him closer..his breathing is uneven, his cheeks flushed. " This is all your fault."_

"_Then punish me captain." Italy whispers against his lips..destroying any self control he had left._

"_You've pushed me to this.." Germany grinds his teeth, before he leans in, claiming Italy's lips for his own, kissing him roughly, gripping his throat. Italy groans, scratching down his back as Germany pins him against the wall._

"_It didn't take much did it?" Italy pants, those brown eyes half lidded as he lets go of Germany, to start unbuttoning his shirt..slowly revealing his tan flesh.. "You've wanted this all along..let me make up for all the trouble i've caused you Mr. Germany.." Italy falls to his knees, leaning forward, he unzips Germany's pants with his teeth, getting all of Ludwig just to freeze in shock, his eyes widening._

"_Italy what are you-"_

"_Making it up to you Germany..." he uses his teeth to move Germany's boxers out of the way, releasing his throbbing manhood, getting Ludwig's breath to hiss. Italy licks his lips..Germany's heart rate increasing as he watches his small tongue wet those lips..The Italian looks up with those half lidded eyes.. "I surrender.." He closes his eyes and leans in..those lips parting..Ludwig holding his breath as Italy's tongue is just about to touch the tip of his aching member-_

_There's a ringing..ending the dream right before he can feel the pleasure of Italy's tongue on him.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

Germany's eyes snap open, darkness surrounds him..His blankets have been kicked off of him in his sleep, and his body is all sticky from sweat. _That dream..._Germany pants, trying to get his face to stop warming up and his heart to start beating normally._.Thank goodness his alarm clock cut that dream off before it gone any further..yet_..he can't deny the disappointment he feels. _What a disgrace! He actually wanted that shameful dream to go on!._.He would have wanted it to go on if it was just of him and Italy talking like they use to. Seeing Italy, Germany could feel his happiness. He was happy. It was just a dream though, he hasn't seen Italy yet, he hasn't apologized and he knows for a fact it's not going to end up like the dream did.._not that he would mind-nein! Forgot all these feelings! He's your best friend! Remember that!_

Ludwig sighs as he hits his alarm clock, very aware of how tight his boxers are._ Okay..it's 4:04 I have exactly 6 minutes to take a cold shower_. Germany gets up quickly, grabbing the clothes he set out the night before. He heads into his bathroom, places the clothes on the sink before he pulls down his boxers, the only article of clothing he's wearing. He didn't mean to..but when he looks up, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror..He doesn't like what he sees. His eyes have dark bags under them from not being able to go to sleep till an hour ago..He couldn't stop thinking of seeing Italy..a excitement that made him restless, but also a worry about the incident Italy was in..and also a anxiety to clear up that he doesn't hate Italy kept him up. Germany's cheeks are flushed from his dirty dream, and his body sweaty from the intense feeling of it. His piercing blue eyes are glossed over, thinking too much about Italy and what he's going to say and how he's going to hide his new found love for him..and of course, he caught a glimpse of his aching manhood.

Such a disgrace. He needs to discipline himself. When he gets back he will punish himself for the dream but right now all he can do is take a freezing shower. Germany gets into the shower quickly, not able to handle his arousal that's begging for attention. He turns on the water quickly, making sure it's as cold as it will go. Germany makes a grunt of shock as the cold water hits his warm skin, he shivers but he endures it. _How many times has he taken showers like this?_..almost ever day now. This love for Italy..it's still infecting him badly. He still doesn't understand it though, why Italy? It's not natural to love another man is it? Or maybe it is..how should he know? he doesn't even know the first thing about love! Not this kind of love! He's not even use to all these emotions that use to be unknown to him like jealousy. There's something about..knowing that he loves Italy that puts a weight off his shoulders..at least he knows why he's acting like this..so now he can destroy it. He's identified the enemy, now he has to do some research before he attacks and rids himself of such a emotion. He can do it and he will do it.

Germany gets out of the shower after washing himself properly, and quickly drys himself off, feeling better that his arousal is gone, and his mind clear for the moment. He puts on the clothes he set out, which is his black tank top, his boots, his green jacket that he wears over his shoulders, and those baggy pants. These are the clothes he wears when he's training but today will be a day of training in it's self. Learning how to fight these emotions and destroy them. He feels stronger in this get up, more uniformed. Germany pulls back his hair before putting his hat on..Next he puts on his black gloves. He stares at himself in the mirror, at the stern look on his face, the air of intimidation he's giving off..perfect. No one will be able to tell he's in love. He looks like how he always does. Germany gives himself a salute in the mirror..in a way wishing himself luck in this battle before he walks out of the bathroom.

Ludwig grabs his suit case that he placed next to his bed before looking at his watch.._.It's 4:10 exactly, perfect. Now i'll give Prussia 10 minutes to eat his breakfast, so at 4:20 we will start loading the car and heading to the air port..Our plane leaves at 4:50 so we will get there early, but being early is much better then being late._ Germany nods..he feels in his element right now, keeping everything in order, keeping the times right..This is what he should think about rather then Italy..

That sweet smile enters his head, getting him to shake it. Nein. There's no time for that. He's on the clock. Germany walks out of his room with his suit case, walking into the kitchen, expecting Prussia to already be there..He's surprised to see the kitchen table deserted.

"..Did brother already eat? This is the time I told him I would give for him to eat.." Germany mumbles to himself as he drops his suit case and walks out of the room, his boots making a intimidating clanking sound as he stops in front of Prussia's room. He knocks. "Brother? Did you already eat?"

No response. Germany decides to open the door, peaking in..His eyes narrow when he sees Prussia, still in bed, his body all spread out on his wore out mattress, a odd smile on his face as drool drips from the corner of his mouth. The yellow bird that's always around him is asleep on his chest. Some might find that cute but not Germany. He feels his irritation bubbling over. "Prussia what are you still doing asleep?! I went over the plans yesterday!" His brother makes a snort in his sleep. Germany's eye twitches as he marches over till he's towering over the unaware Prussia, Ludwig's shadow casting over his face.

"..you see Hungary, i'm a awesome guy and i've got a awesome-" Prussia's odd smile grows as he mumbles this in his sleep.

"BROTHER GET UP!" Germany roars, Prussia makes a gasp before he jumps up, his eyes wide. When he sees his younger brother fuming at him, he tilts his head.

"Aw what's wrong? You have a nightmare and you need big brother to-"

"Don't be ridiculous! You are suppose to be up and eating right now! Why are you still in bed? It's 4:12 now! We are two minutes off schedule!"

"Whoa west! I was only getting a couple of extra minutes of sleep, I need my awesome rest-"

"You need to get up and get dress now! I want you dressed in less then 3 minutes so that gives you 5 minutes to eat! Go, go, go!"

"Ughhhhhh." Prussia groans but he gets out of bed. He walks over to the clothes he set out..he doesn't bother changing his underwear, he just puts on his clothes quickly, which is a pair of brown shorts and a red t-shirt, before he turns around to face Germany. "See? I got my clothes on in record time! There's nothing to be worried about!" Prussia grins.

"if you say so. Now go and eat some breakfast. I know how you get if you don't eat." Germany crosses his arms..Prussia stares at his brother a moment..before he blinks.

"Geez west why you dressed like that? We going to war with America or something? You're all stiff and serious looking! More then usual!"

"No, this is just what I felt like wearing. It gives me a sense of myself." Germany clothes his eyes.

"..hehehe you're so in love west! I see right through you! You had this dreamy look in your eyes!-"

"Go and eat!" Germany feels his face heat up. "You have 5 minutes to eat, when I check on you I expect there to be chewing!"

"Okay romeo." Prussia chuckles at how Germany glares at him..he runs out of the room, laughing to himself...Ludwig sighs, rubbing his cheeks._.Is it that obvious?..Prussia can see it in his eyes? Or was he just playing about that?.._

Now he has 5 minutes to find a book on love..He's sure Austria has one..Germany walks out of Prussia's room and heads down the hallway, gripping his gloved hand..He doesn't want Italy to be able to see his feelings for him through his eyes..He never wants Italy to see his innermost thoughts..Italy would run from him. He would be afraid..This emotion he has is intense..It gets his heart to beat fast as if he's dying..but he isn't. It's just beating faster because of Italy,and his soft smile.

Germany knocks lightly on Austria's door..when there's no response he walks in..He glances over at the other country's bed..seeing the brunette asleep, his glasses off and on a table next to his head.._I shouldn't wake him up..I can find a book by myself._ Germany's eyes look over to where Austria keeps his book shelves..He stops when he sees a book resting on a table in front of them...Germany raises his eye brow as he walks towards it..being quiet.._this is odd, usually Austria is good on putting everything back..Germany _stops in front of the table, and can't believe it when he reads the title.

" _how to deal with love for dummies."_

…_.It's perfect. Could it be..? _Germany glances over at Austria's sleeping form.._Did he set this out for him?._.He remembers last night when he couldn't sleep, Germany had gotten up to get a drink of water..Austria was there, sitting at the table..Those eyes glossed over in thought as he drink his tea..Germany remembers talking to him, telling him of his problems with love..of course he didn't' say who he was in love with..Austria didn't say much..he just left. _Hmm.._

Germany reaches out and grabs the book..He grips it close to his chest before he turns and starts to walk out of the room..he stops and glances back at Austria "..Thank you." Germany whispers..before he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Ludwig looks down at his watch.._4:17..three minutes._ Germany marches back to the kitchen, feeling a bit better now that he has a book that he can read and study during the plane ride..He wants to be prepared..He will win this battle. He will defeat love and go back to normal..He will. He will not give into temptation. He will be the last one standing.

"Prussia are you almost-" he stops when he takes in the kitchen table..once again deserted. Germany grinds his teeth. "Brother! Where are you! We have 2 minutes now before we leave!" Germany marches out of the kitchen, marching around the house like a bull ready to charge. _we are getting behind schedule!_

Suddenly a door to his left opens. "Ohh man! You do not want to go in there!" Prussia comes out of the bathroom..waving his hand around his face, laughing. "I just took a awesome shit." He has a beer in one hand..and he grabs Germany's shoulder with the other one.

"Nein! Get your hand off of me!" Germany hits his hand off of him, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Hey I washed my hands!" Prussia pouts before he grabs his suit case he left next to the bathroom. "yeah but seriously don't go in there." He grins before he walks off.

"You-" Germany breathes in..He almost gags, putting a hand over his nose. "that is horrible! What did you eat?!"

"I don't' know, something that Austria left me." Prussia shrugs.

"..Something Austria left you?" Germany walks after him..having a bad feeling about this.

"yeah! His cooking sucks ass though, my stomach feels all weird now..oh well, good thing they have a toilet on the plane. I'm going to be hitting that up!" Prussia rubs his stomach. "Damn and we have a eight hour flight!"

Germany's face falls..eight hours..of Prussia and his stomach problems..and for some reason, with the way Prussia is smiling, he doesn't think that's going to be the worse of it..

These are going to be the 8 longest hours of his life.

* * *

"Some how..we made it.." Britain sighs in relief as he walks up the stairs into the plane..His tired green orbs take in all the seats that are filled..The humans flying with them staring at Arthur like he's the devil..They all look tired and mean.._Well..it is a Monday and extremely early at that_.. England straightens his suit out, and his posture. "come on Italy. Let's take our seats. The plane should be taking off in any minute." England starts walking down the narrow passage..All these eyes following him, which is to be expected. He is the great Britain after all, and these are his people..He wonders if they recognize him? They all look like they're half awake..Britain takes the seat in the middle of the plane, taking the seat next to the window.._ ha! He got the better seat_..England grins to himself...feeling accomplished from not having to sit on the outside. "Sorry Italy, it seems i've-" Britain starts..only to stop when he sees that Italy isn't beside him..he doesn't look to be anywhere around. "..Italy?"

England frowns and gets back up..He gets out of his isle and looks around the rows of people..They aren't looking at him anymore..actually everyone seems to be staring forward with interest..He follows their gazes and can't help his glare.

"Wow! You are such a pretty lady! And so are you! So many pretty ladies on this plane! Your smile, so bella!" Italy is at the front of the plane, smiling at a row of two ladies. He's talking fast, moving his hands in a way to communicate. Surprisingly the blonde woman giggles, seeming to enjoy the Italian-

"Italy!" Britain shouts, not able to help it. Everyone on the plane turns to look at him, like this is some kind of show. Italy jumps at the loud voice, but smiles when he sees Britain marching towards him. "What are you doing?!"

"oh hey England! I'm just flirting with these beautiful women! I think this one likes me!" Italy beams excitedly..only for England to grab his ear, getting him to cry out.

"Idiot! These are respectful women that you don't just 'flirt' with. Control yourself! Please forgive us ladies." Britain gives the two a charming smile before he starts to drag Italy down the isle by his ear. "Stupid! The plane is about to take off! We need to be in our seats, not flirting with girls!"

"ow, ow! I'm sorry England! Let go, it hurttts!" Italy whines as Britain comes to a stop in front of two seats.

"Wow..i've never seen a openly gay relationship like that." England hears someone whisper, getting his face to fall.

"W-What? No you're mistaken, we're not-" England turns to try to save his reputation.

"Ve! Window seat!" Italy cheers before he gets out of Britain's hold, taking the seat England had preserved for himself.

"Idiot! That's my seat-"

"_Everyone take your seats. We will be taking off shortly. Hurry and put your seat belts on and enjoy the ride."_ The intercom goes off..

England grumbles, taking his seat on the outside, crossing his arms.._He rather not have attention right now, especially since people are starting to think him and Italy are together! Why would anyone see that?!_ England huffs, and glares over at the Italian that's enjoying his seat, giggling, looking out the window..._wanker._ "Put your seat belt on." England puts his on.

"Oh! Right!" Italy looks away from the window to put his on. the intercom tells them they are taking off..and soon England can feel the plane moving..then lifting up.. "Wow we're really flying!" Italy cheers as he looks out of the window, placing his face against the glass. "Though I bet it's not the same if you had wings and could fly by yourself like a bird, I wonder how that feels like?"

"Well i've asked mint bunny and she told me it feels as if you're swimming in the wind..I know it's odd but I can picture it.."England closes his eyes..picturing himself with wings, flying through the sky..swimming through the wind.

"Mint bunny can fly?" Italy blinks, looking back at England. "But isn't she a bunny?"

"yes, but she also has wings, idiot." England grunts, giving him a look like he's retarded. "She's called mint bunny because of the green color of her fur. She's a beautiful and graceful creature."

"A bunny that has wings?" Italy tilts his head..before giggling. "Sounds cute! I wish I could see her! I would draw her."

"I doubt you could capture her beauty." England closes his eyes when Italy frowns.

"What? Do you doubt my painting skills? I'm really good! I could paint you right now with that grumpy old man look on your face!"

"Don't push me Italy! I'm still sore about falling down the stairs because of you!" England growls, grabbing Italy by the neck, starting to shake him with one hand.

"Hello sirs." A soft voice gets England to stop..He chuckles nervously and turns to give the flight attender a smile.

"Oh hello, sorry about that-"  
"No need to be sorry! It's been awhile since we've seen such a cute gay couple!" the girl giggles, getting England to look at her with his face fallen.

"Okay why do people think we're dating?!" England's eye twitches..the woman tilts her head.

"Well you two are holding hands."

"We're-" England stops..he slowly turns his head..seeing that indeed, his left hand is intertwined with Italy's. How had he not noticed?! "Why are you holding my hand idiot?! When did you start that?!" England rips his hand out of Italy's, his eyes wide.

"When you were pulling my ear! I grabbed your hand to get closer to you so it wouldn't hurt that bad and I just kinda forgot to let go!" Italy frowns. "Sorry Britain, but your hand is so warm!"

"Awww." the flight attendant gushes.

"No! No 'awww!' He's a idiot who-"

"Hey mister, you better be nicer to your boy friend or he may find someone else." The flight lady scolds before she smiles at Italy. "Have a nice flight sweetie!"

"Okays!" Italy smiles back and waves as she walks away. He giggles, enjoying himself. "Wow, everyone's being so nice to me here! Well all the ladies are-"

"That's because they think we're gay, you twit!" England growls, grabbing Italy by the neck, he starts shaking him again. "Why did you have to grab my hand? Now everyone is staring at us and whispering!"

"That could be...also..because you're..choking me.." Italy wheezes out, his face turning blue. England hears the people start to talk again so with a frustrated growl he lets go of Italy, crossing his arms.

"You've been nothing but a trouble maker since i've had you with me. Ruining my good name by your stupidity!" England glares away from him.

"..England?" Italy frowns when the blonde doesn't respond. He starts to poke him on the shoulder. "Are you mad at me? Don't be mad! We've only begun are day of fun together!"

"Don't remind me." England huffs, shaking his head. "so far today has been a disaster."

"Aw don't say that! We made it on the plane in time didn't we?"

"..Yes."

"We got all the stuff we needed packed right?"

"..Correct."

"See? It's all good! So what if people think your gay? We're both here, on this plane, heading to America! We might have fallen down the stairs but we're both okay! Things could have gone a lot worse!" Italy beams..England looks over at him, staring at that bright face for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose you are right..I should count my blessings." England studies Italy's bandage. "..How is your head feeling? You seem to be speaking normally."

"Huh? Oh this?" Italy points to his head. "yeah it's fine! It stings a little from that spray..it throbs randomly though." Italy frowns at this. "When that happens I see weird things..and I hear this voice"

"..What kind of weird things?..You hear a voice?" England frowns.._uh oh..that doesn't sound good. He didn't' some how do something else to the Italian did he?_ Britain leans closer, touching the bandage with his fingers..closing his eyes..willing for his magic to scan it..just to make sure he didn't do more to the Italian then give him a good hit over the head-

"Ah!" Italy suddenly jerks, his legs kicking up, hitting the chair in front of him..His eyes are wide as he grips England's hand. "D-Don't do that! You made it throb badly..it's still sore you know?"

"I-" England starts.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?" The man in front of the two turns around..his face red from anger..His teeth bared..he looks big and scary, a brushy mustache on his lip.

"Ah my apologizes, you see my friend here-"

"I didn't ask you twinkle toes! I'm asking Mario over here!"

"..twinkle toes?" England blinks.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Mario!" Italy frowns. "I don't have a ridiculous brushy mustache like you!"

"what you say about my mustache?!" The man's face gets darker in his rage.

"Waa nothing! Don't eat me!" Italy throws his hands over his head, trembling.

"Don't eat you? You trying to say i'm fat?!"

"No! No, no! You have it all wrong my dear sir." England says calmly, chuckling nervously when Italy tries to hide his face behind his back. "Please forgive him. He's Italian and you know how those Italians are-"

"No. No I don't and I don't give a fuck! No one makes fun of my mustache and calls me fat and gets away with it! Hey! Why you hiding now? Come on, me and you. Lets head to the back of the plane and i'll bust your head up some more you spaghetti eating fuck!"

"Waaa no! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Englanddd!" Italy clings to him desperately, hiding his face in his shoulder..Britain feels something in his chest..Italy clinging to him like this..reminds him of when America would cling to him at night when he was scared..It gets that protective urge to kick in.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for. Please calm down, we can settle this like gentlemen. My friend apologized for kicking your chair, there's no need to get violent. He's also sorry about insulting you. He's a good kid at heart, he didn't mean to offend you."

"I said shut up twinkle toes! This got nothing to do with you and those eye brows of yours! Haven't you heard of waxing dip shit?"

"Excuse me?" England's eyes narrow, a anger building in him. "I don't believe you know who you're talking to. I am the great Britain, show respect-"

"Yeah and i'm fucking Santa clause. Shut the hell up. You and your gay boy friend can make out after I beat the shit out of him for insulting me!"

"..You won't be touching him." England sits up in his seat, Italy's still trembling against him, he's glaring fully now. "If you continue this, you will regret it. Just turn around, get some rest and enjoy the rest of your flight and leave my friend alone-"

"Friend?!" Italy jumps up at that, his eyes so big and bright, looking at England with awe.

"Urm-" England tenses.

"Hey spaghetti eating fuck! Come on! Stop talking with your boy friend, and get up. Lets see if your fists are as fast as your mouth!" The man in front of them growls, getting Italy to whimper and go back to hiding behind Britain. "Hey you stupid fuck!-" he reaches out to grab Italy.

England holds out his hand..mumbling something under his breath before he moves his hand over his own mouth like he's zipping it up. The man in front of him gives a start, his eyes wide..as his mouth zips up..his lips not able to part. He freaks out, trying to pull them apart but he can't.

"you really should watch that mouth of yours. There's ladies and children present." England says cooly, the man looking at him with fear. "Don't worry. Unfortunately the spell will only last this plane ride, though someone like you doesn't deserve the privilege of speaking." England holds out his hand before closing it..The guys eyes become half lidded..Before they close..He slumps in his seat. "Sweet dreams." England grunts..Releasing the magic barrier he had put around them when he decided he was going to do this..He wouldn't want the other passengers seeing him using magic and getting scared. England glances down at Italy who is still hiding behind him. "It's alright Italy. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"R-Really?" Italy pulls away from him..sighing in relief when he sees the man asleep. "Thank goodness! I thought I was about to get my ass kicked!"Italy chuckles..before he smiles brightly at England. "So we are friends! You said we were friends! This is great I-"

"Don't get all excited idiot. Remember? That's are characters. We're pretending to be close, pretending to be friends." England grunts. Looking away from him.

"Oh..so it was all an act.."Italy thinks for a moment. "Then you should have winked! You're a really good actor.." Italy smiles before he hugs England. "Thank you for saving me! You were so cool! I dont' care if you were just acting! You stood up for me! I was so scared but you protected me!" Italy smiles in his chest. "You might be pretending but i'm not. I think England's really great! Even though you hurt me and yell at me and you can be creepy..you take care of me like Germany does!"

England feels his chest warm at how Italy is talking about him..He keeps that glare on his face but his green orbs soften.

"I know i'm hard to deal with but you're still so nice! Sometimes I really forget..i'm a prisoner..I like spending time with England. You're not so scary..when you're not chasing me or glaring at me, or hitting me.." Italy nuzzles into him.

"Dont' say such stupid things you-" England glares down at Italy..only to stop..when he sees Italy's eyes are closed, his breathing coming out slowly..He's asleep. He fell asleep hugging him.._Is he that comfortable with Britain? That he can so easily fall asleep?..well he did get up early today..and fell down the stairs..He must be tired_..England sighs..yet..Italy's words made him feel..good. He feels like they're friends now, even though he still can't let Italy think that. He stood up for Italy and protected him..He felt himself getting angry over what that man was saying...it's been awhile, since he's had someone to protect..

The one he use to always protect..the one he always wanted to protect, left him. Italy's here, and he hid behind England..because Italy believed England could protect him..It's been awhile..since someone's believed in him. Since someone's leaned on him..

England closes his eyes, leaning his head against Italy's..a small smile turning the corner of his mouth..maybe if the 7 hours are just like this..with Italy leaning on him, and England being the one he leans on..

Maybe they won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Make way, make way for awesome! Don't worry, I feel much better and i'm sorry for you guys around the bathroom but even my ass stink is great." Prussia grins as he makes his way down the narrow passage between the seats on the plane..The people he past glare at him but the albino doesn't seem to notice this, or the fact they all have their shirts up and over their noses trying to block the smell. All Prussia seems to see is that all eyes are on him, and he likes this. "Yes, yes, gaze on me with awe! I'll surely be back up in a couple of minutes to do this all over again!"

They all groan..but again Prussia seems to be in his own little world as he chuckles to himself, taking his seat next to Germany who is pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Must you announce every time you are going to the bathroom and when you are done? It's bad enough you're stinking up the plane but you proudly claim that it's you! You would think a normal person would want to keep quiet about this!" Germany sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Don't you see how everyone is watching me? They love me! They want to know what I'm doing 24/7! don't you get it west? I'm the awesome Prussia! I never show myself, they're just excited to see me! I'm like a celebrity here!" Prussia grins, crossing his arms..

"..Mommy who is that strange man?" A little girl whispers in the other isle of seats, pointing at Prussia. "He stinks!"

"I know baby but don't point. It's rude."

"..." Germany sighs when Prussia's grin doesn't fall..either he didn't hear that, or he's ignoring it..Prussia has a tendency hearing only what he wants to hear. "Please brother. You're causing a disturbance on the plane. Some people like to sleep, and some people like to read, like me." Germany's eyes go back to the book he's holding in his hands, glasses on his eyes, those piercing blue orbs trying to take in as much information as he can.

"What the hell is that? You've been reading this thing the whole time we've been on here! And you have your hand over the title!" Prussia grabs Germany's hand before the blonde can resister what's going on..he moves his hand for a split second. Ludwig pushes Prussia away..but it's too late..He saw. "..'how to deal with love for dummies?'" Prussia blinks..He watches as Germany's face turns a dark, dark red. He hides his face in the book as if he's trying to get a really good look at it. Prussia's lips turn into a smirk. "Well, well! Looks like romeo's going to try to make a move on Italy! Don't read a stupid book West! Your older bro here knows all about love!" Prussia rips the book out of Germany's hands, grinning, pointing a thumb to himself.

"..some how I doubt that brother." Germany crosses his arms, his cheeks still flushed, but there's a glare on his face from Prussia taking the book from him. "You've never been in a relationship just as I haven't!"

"Hey! That's because I choose not to be in a relationship! Hell, girls beg to get with this but a awesome guy like me can't be tied down so yeah. That's why i'm not in a relationship. Love is for non awesome people like yourself west." This get's Germany's eye to twitch.

"You!-"

"Now don't get upset because you're not awesome like me! No one can be as great and handsome as I am! It's a curse really.' Prussia sighs, Germany looking at him with disbelief. "But I can teach you the ways of love and how you can get Italy! I'm good at everything! So if you have any questions about love, ask away!" Prussia beams.

"..Fine." Germany sighs in defeat, rubbing his temples. "I guess what I really want to know is..how do I stop loving someone?" Ludwig closes his eyes, not able to look at his brother..waiting for him to laugh at him, or say something that will embarrass him.

"..Wow west. That's the stupidest question i've ever heard." Prussia's voice doesn't have any amusement..Germany opens his eyes to glare at his brother..but when he sees the serious expression on Prussia, he stops..Those red eyes boring into his own.

"..Just answer the question. Don't insult, just answer." Germany's blue eyes bore back..not going to feel like a fool.

"Well..the answer is simple west. You can't."

"..I can't? What do you mean?" Germany's stomach turns hallow..his eyes widening.

"You can't just stop loving someone..especially in your case.." Prussia mumbles this before shaking his head. "It's not something you can just be like..'oh, okay today I won't love you.' there is no on or off switch."

"If I can't stop it..if I can't fight it..then what can I do?" Germany grips his fist..Feeling his hope slipping..feeling a anger at his helplessness in this..

"you can accept it." Prussia's blunt voice gets Germany to look over at his brother..Prussia is smiling. "You're in love west. You can't change that or fight it like you're use to. Trying to fight it is stupid. You'll be a lot happier if you embrace it." Prussia grips his fist, determination in his eyes. "If you embrace Italy and get married-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Germany can't help to shout this, his blush dark. "Prussia i'm in love with another man! Italy at that! Don't you see he's my best friend? I don't want to keep loving him and scare him off!"

"You'll only scare him off if you yell at him like this! Come on, all you have to do is put on the charm, and some day, you and italy will be walking down the isle. Italy wearing a cute white dress..aww I can see it now-"

"S-Stop that! Italy is a man! He will not be wearing a dress! Or getting married to me!" Germany's face is dark..a image of Italy wearing a big, white puffy dress, white flowers in his brown hair, his curl twisted in the shape of a heart..his smile so bright flashing through his mind. "Nein!" Germany shakes his head viciously. "Now you've gotten that image in my head!"

"Cute right?! Come on! You love Italy so why not try to express your love? Seriously, listen to me, and you'll have Italy in your arms in no time!"

"Nein!-"

"Come on!" Prussia frowns and grabs his brothers arm, shaking him.

"I said nein!" Germany slaps his hand away, before glaring out of the window. "..I don't care what you say brother. I will over come this love..I will fight it"

"...You're not fighting it west, you're running from it." Prussia watches how Germany's shoulders tense up. "I never knew you to be such a coward.."

"..." Germany doesn't respond, closing his eyes.._is that what he is? A coward?..he's..he's not running from his love for Italy..he just..It's not natural..It's not good for their friend ship, it would destroy it..He's doing this to save their friendship..He's not running..no.._

"..Well since you're not going to act on your love for Italy.." Prussia's voice suddenly cheers up..and he grins. "Then I guess that means I can make my move on him!"

"What?" Germany whips his head over..His brother is blushing..getting Germany's eyes to widen.

"I told you I thought he was hot! I've been having fantasies of him since I first laid my eyes on that cute brunette. So if you're not going to try anything, i'm not going to let that piece of ass get away."

"..Brother don't talk about Italy like that." Germany's eyes narrow..he feels a fire starting to build in his chest..His teeth grinding in his anger.. _What's wrong with his brother? Why is he speaking like this?!_

"I think when I see Italy i'll tell him of my feelings and steal a kiss from his lips. He'll fall for me and my awesomeness. Then i'll ask Italy to marry me-"

"You can't!" Germany cuts him off, his eyes wide, that feeling turning his stomach. "have you lost your mind brother?!"

"I can't? Why can't I? Italy doesn't belong to anyone, so I can make him belong to me-"

"No you can't! You can't make Italy do anything and I won't let you touch him!" Germany feels that feeling taking him over..His teeth grinding. "You don't love him like I do! You don't know how to make him happy like I do! I won't let you take him away from me!" Germany roars..not able to control himself..

"..Oh hi can we help you?" Prussia's question takes Germany aback..but when he sees who he's talking to, his whole face falls..A flight attendant is standing by their seats..His face is fallen in nothing but shock, those eyes staring at them intently.._How..how long was he standing there?! How much did he hear?!_ Germany's face is so red as he holds his head in his hand, trying to hide it.

"U-Um nuts?" The flight attendant stutters out, his face flushed.

"Why yes, I have one right here." Prussia gives him a derpy smile as he points below his waist. "Awesome right?"

"I-I meant peanuts!" The flight attendant trembles, holding out bags of peanuts. Germany looks up to give his brother a look of disbelief.

"Oh peanuts-oof!" The flight attendant throws a pack of peanuts in Prussia's face before marching away, his face a bright red. "Look west! That dumb ass left his peanuts!" Prussia cracks up as he opens them up before dumping all of the nuts into his mouth.

"..Brother.." Germany sighs, shaking his head. "Must you be like this..?" He remembers what they were just talking about and he glares at him.

"What's wrong? Ohh you're still pissed about earlier. It's alright west, I was just kidding! I don't want Italy like that!"

"W-What? Then why did you-"

"To make you jealous! See? You can't even handle thinking about another man doing those things to Italy! If you run from your love then someone else will get Italy..and I know you don't want that." Prussia grins at how Germany's mouth opens wide at finding his brother was acting to make him jealous. "Come on! Let big brother help you get your love!"

"...Look brother..I appreciate you trying to help me..you've been very understanding but..it's been 8 days since i've seen Italy. I don't want to jump into these new feelings..I just want to be Italy's friend..I just want to see him." Germany closes his eyes. "Seeing him, and being with him is enough."

"...AWWW! GERMANY THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"Gah! Keep it down!" Germany reaches out, putting his hand over Prussia's mouth, his red eyes sparkling.

"Mmf mmf mmmf!" Prussia keeps talking..Germany sighs and moves his gloved hand away. "Germany you really love Italy! I will use my awesome powers and you two will get together and then you'll get married and i'll be your awesome best man and then Hungary will catch Italy's bouquet and i'll catch your garter and then me and her will.." Prussia stops..his eyes widen slightly..and his cheeks get flushed..

Germany doesn't catch that last part..He's still stuck on the whole 'him and Italy getting married...Italy in that dress..' "S-Stop saying such things! Did you not hear a word I just said?!" Germany shakes his head..trying to get Italy in a dress out of his mind..His heart is starting to pick up speed.

"Oh I heard you loud and clear!" Prussia grins off his blush. He stands up and punches the air. "I'm going to the bathroom again! You may all gaze at my awesomeness as I make my way to that small ass pace to take a shit!"

"Brother!" Germany sighs as Prussia leaves, the people on the plane groaning as he makes his way back to the bathroom. Germany shakes his head before he grabs the book Prussia left on his seat..Now he can go back to reading in peace..His brother doesn't know what he's talking about..Him and Italy getting married? That idea is ridiculous! Germany dressed all fancy, Italy dressed with a big white dress..Germany holding Italy close as they slow dance, rings on their fingers symbolizing that they belong to each other...Ludwig closes his eyes..smiling to himself, his cheeks flushed as he sees moments of being with Italy..like Italy feeding him..or rubbing his back..or waiting for him to get home with that bright smile..He sees himself, giving Italy a kiss, giving his wife a kiss-

"NEIN!" Germany jumps, his eyes wide at him thinking such things and enjoying it. He pants, his face so hot..He roared this..all of the plane is looking at him..little kids start to cry from such a loud scary voice.

"Mommy i'm scared!"

"Wooo! Any one call for a shit storm because I left one back there!" Prussia says loudly, smirking as he marches back to his seat.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Germany rocks back and forth as Prussia keeps talking about himself..

..needless to say the other people on the plane are not happy.

Especially since it's only been a hour on this eight hour flight.

* * *

"Wow!" Italy's bright eyes take in the large house before him..The sun shines down on the very land it's on, making the white of the house look as if it's glowing. The house is really close to a mansion size, with trees and flowers all around it. It looks as if America has his own park in his back yard. So much land, and so many beautiful flowers. The grass sways with the wind that blows against Italy and England as they gaze on this home they have traveled so long for. The Italian is mainly staring at the flowers with awe. "It's beautiful!"

"It's okay." England grunts, fixing his suit and his hair that keeps blowing everywhere because of the wind. "My place is much prettier and larger."

"Yeah but America's place doesn't look stuffy like yours!" Italy cheers getting England to glare at him as he skips over to a patch of daisy's, a bright smile on his face. "Ve!"

"Stop fooling around Italy. Let's hurry up and get inside, if we don't i'll be tempted to leave." Britain stretches his body, his bones aching..7 hours on a plane Is hell. Having to sit in one spot for so long is not only boring but when you finally do get up, everything from the waist down is asleep. Picture having pins and needles in your buttocks. It's not fun. England has to admit that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Italy did get on his nerves every once and awhile, but for the most part..He enjoyed his company. It would have been a lot duller without Italy that's for sure... Britain watches as Italy bends down and smells some of America's flowers, giggling to himself..maybe..England is starting to get use to this weird country. Maybe he's starting..to enjoy the concept of this friendship. "Stop smelling the flowers idiot. Come on." Britain sighs as if he's irritated as he grabs his suit case and starts carrying it to the front door..walking up the porch steps.

"Aw okay.." Italy pouts, waving at the flowers as if they are people before he picks up his suit case.. "I hope America has pasta..I'm so hungry! They only had peanuts on that plane, I mean the juice was good but pasta and wine would have been much better to have on the plane! I bet it would have made the people a lot happier!"

"Not everyone is obsessed with pasta as you are. What they should have had was some fresh scones instead of peanuts." England reaches out his hand to knock on the door.

"Yeah! The scones would distract the people from how bad the plane ride is to focus on how much scones suck!"

"Excuse me! Scones are amazing but..I do agree that the plane's scones wouldn't be as good as mine." England beams proudly. "It's kind of my thing. I could make you some Italy-"

"That's okay England! I'll take your word on it!" Italy smiles nervously.

"..Well alright. You don't know what you're missing though." England turns his back on Italy, not catching how the Italian sighs in relief.

"..hey England?"

"What is it?"

"..Why haven't you knocked yet?" Italy tilts his head at him, getting England to tense.. "You've been holding your hand against the door for a while now..are you nervous?"

"No! It's just.."

"It's okay." Italy puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at him. "This will turn out good. You and America are going to have a good time at ocean city. You've got this!"

"OF course I do! Don't be a idiot." England knocks his hand away..but with Italy's words, he's able to knock on the door, his posture straight and his face blank. He's ready.

The door immediately swings open to Britain's surprise..America's beaming face Is the first thing he sees, those blue eyes so bright and pretty..staring right at him. "England dude! You finally made it! I was getting worried you bailed on me! Now give me your shit so I can put it away and we can-" Alfred stops his happy rant..when his eyes fall on Italy..Those bright blue eyes change, darken just a little. "Oh hey Italy."

"Hey America! Wow this place is really amazing! I really like the flowers!"Italy turns and hugs England's arm, beaming at him. "Could we have flowers like that at your place?"

"what are you-" England starts..but when he sees Italy wink..He remembers, that means he's acting..England glances over at America..to see that he's staring at Britain intently, a odd look in his eyes..America's jealous. They're suppose to milk that. "Ah yes. And me and you can plant them together, how does that sound?" England smiles...smirking on the inside at how America's mouth drops in disbelief. He likes having this effect over him.

"That sounds imponente!" Italy giggles, letting go of England.

"yeah imponget or whatever the hell that is." America doesn't seem too happy with the fake arrangement these two just made in front of him. Those blue eyes glare at Italy, while his lips frown..but Arthur catches it. "Are you two going to come in or not? I'll take your shit for now, later i'll work out where you'll be sleeping." Alfred grumbles as he takes England's suit case..he doesn't bother even looking at Italy as he starts walking down the long wooden hallway..the flooring polished and shiny.

"Hey what about mine?" Italy pouts as England walks pass him into the house, following America..Italy whines a bit to himself as he carries his light suit case with him inside, closing the door behind him.

"you seem to be moody Alfred." England comments, walking beside him..smirking on the inside.

"I'm not moody." America grumbles..but with the way his lower lip sticks out in a pout..it gets England to blush..He shouldn't be so cute! It's too tempting..those lips taunting him. "How was the flight dude? 7 hours is a bitch isn't' it?" Alfred's attitude completely changes, and he grins at England.

"It wasn't so bad surprisingly with Italy keeping me company." England says casually..catching how America's eyes flash.

"Huh." Is all Alfred says as they make it in a room that looks to be the living room. It's furnished with a large couch that could fit five people, a flat screen tv in front of it..Green carpet on the floor, a big round light on the ceiling..

"Wow!" Italy drops his suit case to start admiring the place..He runs over to a fire place in this room, more interested in the painting of a field above it.

"Oh Mr. America! Your guests are already here!" a brown haired man stops with his sweeping in this room, tensing a bit when he sees Italy and England. He's wearing a apron, his hair tied back in a pony tail. Those soft, gentle eyes look at America nervously. "Should I make the tea sir?"

"Nah dude it's fine! And what did I tell you? You don't have to be cleaning all the time! This house is fine the way it is! It's not like you're my servant here or anything." America smiles at Lithuania, putting down England's suit cause. "You're free remember?"

"Yes I know, but I like to show you my thanks for saving me from Russia." He smiles at America..and it's full of gratitude, admiration. "I'm forever grateful to you."

"Well there's no need for all that! It's my duty after all as the hero!" Alfred beams as he walks towards Lithuania..he stops, wrapping his arm around him, grinning. "You're so awesome Lithuania! You clean up after me and don't complain when I eat the whole house up. You're my best friend dude!"

"O-Oh..well thank you sir." Lithuania smiles politely..but he seems a bit confused.

England frowns, watching the two..not liking how America is hugging on this other man, his face close to Lithuania's..Britain isn't too familiar with this brown haired man..just that he use to belong to Russia before America took him from the creep..He's been living here ever since..England's stomach gives a unpleasant turn at how Lithuania says something, and America laughs.._oh..he's funny too?_-

"Hey Britain.." England tenses at his name being whispered in his ear, he turns to see Italy staring at him intently. "You know what's going on don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" England blinks at how Italy points over at America.

"He's using a counter attack! You are making him jealous with me..so he's trying to make you jealous with Lithuania!"

England's eyes get wide with realization.._the wanker! He's using his own attack against him! Well we'll just see who gets the last laugh!_ Anything America can do, England can do better. " Italy I'm so glad i've met you, ever since you've come along i've been much happier." England speaks loud enough that he knows America can hear..before he pulls Italy into a hug, a full one. "This past weak with you has been splendid."

"Ve~" Italy hums happily, hugging Britain back..knowing what he's doing. England grins inside when he sees how America stares at them with his mouth open..soon his mouth closes..he glares..before he smiles at Lithuania.

"Dude you not only are my friend, but you take care of me. You're not over baring with it like _some_ people either!" England's eyes narrow dangerously at that..especially when America hugs Lithuania fully..the smaller country seems so confused..maybe a bit frighten. "Your cooking doesn't taste like old boot either! I actually look forward to dinner with you around and it won't give me nightmares."

_oh he wants to play that game does he?_ "Ah Italy, it's great how you know your limitations and don't talk about yourself all the time like an ass hole. You can paint and sing, your talented unlike _someone_ who's only talent is eating more then a elephant. You're the best!"

"pssh yeah right! Lithuania's the best!" America turns and glares at England, gripping Lithuania tighter.

"..W-What's happening here?" Lithuania trembles slightly, looking between America and England..but they're only looking at each other.

"No Italy is the best!"

"No Lithuania!"

"Oh please!"

"yeah! That's why Lithuania's going to get on every ride with me because he's bad ass and not scared of anything!" America glares at Britain.

"W-What? But I-" Lithuania starts.

"Ha! That's why Italy will be getting on every ride with me because he doesn't smell like McDonald's!"

"You know that's my natural scent-" America starts.

"Ahhhh.." Italy suddenly groans..getting England to stop what he's about to say, to look down at Italy..He has a hand over his head. "Actually..i'm not feeling so well Britain..I think i'm going to stay here and rest.."

"O-Oh Mr. Italy! I will stay with you then. I'll be happy to take care of you." Lithuania says quickly..getting out of America's hold to walk towards Italy..who hugs him like he's weak and can't stand on his own.

"Si thank you!" Italy smiles up at him..before he looks back at England..Those green orbs seem confused..but also maybe even a bit worried..Italy winks..Getting that worry to be replaced with confusion. _What the bloody hell is he-_

"Then I guess that leaves just me and you!" America walks up to England, hitting him on the back roughly, almost knocking England off his feet. He grins at how he knocked Britain's breath away. "Are you sure you don't want to come Lithuania?"

"No i'm find sir. You two have fun." He smiles.

"You idiot! Was hitting me like that necessary!"

"No but is that suit necessary? Noo." America shakes his head. "Really dude! We're going to the ocean! Why you dressed like that!"

"I was going to change-"

"Nope! I have a better idea! I'm going to take you shopping on the board walk! They have awesome shirts that will make you look like you're fun and not stuffy and boring!"

"I'll have you know that this suit is far from stuffy and boring!" England fums.._this is one of the best suits he has! This idiot!_

"I think getting new clothes will be fun England." Italy chimes in from the couch..he smiles at him lightly, holding his head.

"I-" England starts, only for America to grab his wrist, staring to drag him away.

"Come on! Let's get to ocean city before it storms! That would suck ass if we didn't get to swim!" America doesn't look back at him..or Italy.

"Have fun you guys!" Italy waves, smiling at them. "Bye England!"

"Good bye ita-" England goes to say his good bye..only for America to give him a rather rough yank out of the house..closing the door behind them.

"Sorry about that! Just excited about the ocean is all!" America laughs loudly..but England knows that's not it..

America is jealous of Italy..and honestly, England was feeling a bit jealous of Lithuania..Italy played the hurt card so him and Lithuania would stay back..Which is for the best, if they came it would just be a contest of who can make the other more jealous..It wouldn't be any fun. The wrist America is holding feels warm..his cheeks heating up thinking..if America gets so jealous of Italy..what does that mean?..what exactly is he jealous of?

Britain knows why he's jealous of Lithuania..because England loves America..he wants to be with him all the time like Lithuania is..He wants America to enjoy being around him..

So why is America jealous of Italy?..what are his reasons?..England doesn't know..so he'll just enjoy this moment..this moment when America is holding onto his wrist, pulling him along..keeping him close..

England wants to be close to America..He never wanted to be apart..so in this moment, with the sun warming him up..Alfred's soft hand gripping his wrist..even though he's in America..

It feels like home.

**Sorry it took so long! College and all that! So next chapter is America and England at Ocean city, for those who don't know what that is, it's pretty much a place on the beach with rides and shops. I know this chapter was goofy haha, sorry about that. Thank you for your reviews! They keep me motivated.**


	12. Guardians

"No way in bloody hell." England crosses his arms, glaring at Alfred that's holding up a pair of swim trunks with the design of the American flag on it, and a tank top that says 'Fuck yeah America!' with a cowboy on it holding a cheeseburger, giving a thumbs up. America led England right to this store when they got to Ocean city..It's a small shop with little Ocean City memorials, shirts, swim suits and anything you would need for the beach..America had told him he knew of the perfect outfit for him..and this is what he's come up with, holding out these two pieces of clothing like it's the most amazing thing ever, giving England a goofy smile. "I'm not wearing that."

"What? Why not?" America's derpy smile falls at this, looking at England with shock. "These are kick ass beach wear! Especially the tank top!" Alfred does the pose the cowboy is doing on the thank top, giving a smile and a thumbs up. "Who doesn't want to wear a cowboy eating a cheeseburger?"

"Me! That top is ridiculous, if I want a fat, use-to-be cowboy on my clothing, all I have to do is take a picture of you and place it on my suit instead of spending 20 dollars here. Also these articles of clothing have _you_ written all over it! I refuse to wear a swim suit with your flag on it!"

"Fine then! I won't buy you these kick ass clothes.." America stares at Britain, who has his arms crossed and his eyes closed in stubbornness..Alfred grins. "Come on England! Wear them! We'll be matching!" America motions to the American flag styled trunks he's wearing, and the cowboy tank top..only his tank top is black while Britain's would be green.

"As if I would want to match with you! That's another reason i'm not going to wear that trash!"

"Trash?" America gasps, walking closer to the unaware country. He thinks for a moment..before grinning. He leans in close to Britain's ear. "Wear the tank top. Wear the tank top. Wear the tank top." He whispers in England's ear. " People will like you more. Your food will taste better. You won't look like an old man-"

"What the hell are you doing you twit?" England's eyes snap open from hearing America's voice so close to his ear..but also his breath ghosting it, getting shivers to be sent down his spine. He tries not to blush as he glares at America that's laughing.

"Come on! Just wear it!" America starts shaking the tank top in his face, the cowboy on it seems to be grinning at Britain now. "You know you want to~"

"This is ridiculous! You said you were going to treat me to a swim suit but if this is what you have in store for me, I'll pick and buy my own bathing suit." England fums as he moves America out of the way to walk deeper into the store..having to move right and left a lot so he doesn't bump into another shopper..for a small store it's awfully crowded..and loud. The people in a America don't seem to know what quiet is, or inside voices are. They shout over the music that is playing unnecessarily loud and they shout over each other..it's all very frustrating.

"You're so picky." America sighs as he follows after Britain..He's quiet for a moment..and then.. "You know, it's not like you to forget to pack stuff. Usually you have everything you need when you come to my place."

"Well we usually don't do things like this. It's not that I forgot to pack a bathing suit idiot, it's that I don't have one to pack." Britain doesn't look back at Alfred.

"What?! Seriously dude? But your crazy about the ocean and shit! You use to be a pirate." America seems surprised.

"well yes, I was a pirate and I do still enjoy the ocean but I was never much on swimming. I sail the seas, not swim in them. A good sailor, if he takes care of his boat and crew, he'll never have worry about the waters of the sea consuming him. Of course there are times when mother nature does things that no matter how good you are with a boat, she will tear it down with her storms of fury." Britain's eyes get glossed over..remembering his dream..with the strong waves that tore apart his precious ship board by board..before there was nothing left but England and the large, vast sea.

"...You know how to swim right? I mean, what sailor wouldn't know how to swim? That would be stupid." America's voice brings England back to where he is..The sound of waves crashing being replaced by the loud voices and booming music.

"Of course I know how to swim idiot! There were times my ships went down and I had to swim to shore. Swimming is just not something I consider as a pass time. It's a skill needed for survival out there. I've never actually just swam..for fun." Britain admits truthfully as they come to a stop in front of a wall in the back full of many different swim trunks with different designs and styles.

"That sucks ass man! We need to get you out there and swimming for fun! It's not all serious here..you're always so serious." America doesn't look at England as he looks at his flag on his shorts. "..Being serious all the time Is stupid. It makes life a stress and everything boring. Rules are meant to be broken..life is meant for living. Being serious all the time for humans causes them to be boring and die young but it's different for us huh? We can't age or die but not having fun every once and awhile will make you sick." Alfred looks over at England that's staring at him with slightly widen eyes..America grins. "Why so serious England?" He tilts his head, doing a Joker impression.

"Being serious is better then being an idiot! Fooling around gets you no where. It's stupid to be all play and no work America. I'm serious about all I do because unlike you, i'm mature and I know that's how a country survives."

"I'm not serious, and I have a kick ass time, all day, everyday and my country is surviving! More then that, my country and I, are the heroes of the world! There's a time for playing and a time for being serious." America shakes his head. "You're stuck on being one."

"I'm not stuck on anything. I don't have to be serious. I'm here aren't I? Buying these ridiculous American clothes." Britain grunts. "Now shut up, i'm trying to pick the right swim wear-"

"Why so serious?"

"Shut the hell up."

America laughs at being snapped on by England..Britain's green orbs take all the designs of the swimming trunks in irritation. _He can be fun! He's not serious all the time..he's not stuck. America doesn't know what he's talking about-_

England's thoughts stop..his face falling in surprise..his lips slightly parted as those green orbs take in a pair of swimming trunks to his left..almost hidden behind another pair of pink ones..but he sees it. He takes in the familiar red, white and blue..takes in the familiar criss-crossed lines.. "It's my flag.." England slowly looks over at America, those green orbs lighting up. "You have swimming trunks of my flag."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Alfred scratches his cheek, those blue eyes skit away from Britain's gaze. "It's not like I pick out the fashion here. I don't know why but some of my people like wearing your stupid flag or it might be here for people who are from your place to make them feel more at home. It's not like a choose what designs we have in our clothing and it's not like I care." America crosses his arms, staring at the trunks with a odd look in those blue eyes.

England stares at him a moment..his chest warming up..maybe it isn't America's choice what the American people choose to wear or like but..to him, it makes him feel as if America is trying to keep the memory of them alive..or the America people are trying to give Britain respect. It's a nice gesture...and it makes him feel a bit better..that in his country there are items with the America flag on them...of course England doesn't have choice over things like that, nor does Alfred but..in a way, he sees it as if their people are saying something.

Sure Americans get on the British's nerves and the British get on American's nerves sometimes..but there's a deep bond between the two countries, even though the two have been separated for years, they have stayed connected in their own way. The past keeps them together, the battles fought can't be forgotten..This red, white, and blue may be in different designs..but it's the same red, white, and blue from the beginning when America was his, and he was great. The flag has changed..but America has kept _England's_ colors..it's a symbol of the hold the two countries have on each other, the bond.

England knows this..he knows of the bond personally, and he wonders if his people feel it? If America's people feel it?..or if Alfred feels it? He won't know..but seeing his flag on these trunks in America makes him smirk.

"Well I know what bathing suit i'm buying, since you want to gloat what country you are, i'll gloat what county I am. Wearing my flag with pride but not with a egotistical flare like you." England takes the swimming trunks off of the rack and grabs a plain white t shirt from a rack behind him. "Perfect."

"My clothes are more kick ass. Yours are so plain." America points at his shirt with pride..again with a cowboy eating a cheese burger..

"..Are you promoting how much of a fat ass you are?" England grunts as he walks up to the counter in the front. Surprisingly there's no one in line, all the other shoppers seem to be talking amongst themselves..a kid down a isle is screaming and kicking about wanting a toy that the mother seems reluctant about..some things never change. America was like that when he was a baby..he got upset when he didn't get his way, but thankfully England's never had to deal with what this mother is going through, embarrassment in public.

"It's promoting how I use to be a kick ass cowboy! You remember those times don't you?" America grins, shaping his hands as gun, making shooting sounds with his mouth.

"How could I forget? You came to my place, always trying to have a 'show down' with me. I must say you looked ridiculous in those big boots you use to wear and the tight pants." England chuckles just thinking about it..America wore a huge brown hat that kept falling down over his eyes, those blue orbs would shine with determination..as he came off of a boat from his place, riding a white house..He really thought he was something...it was the first time he'd seem him since he left him that blasted July 4th..It was a surprise to see him again..more of a surprise that he kept coming back, that their countries were still friends. It's something England was never able to understand.._why break away from him..just to come back? To stay around him but..be away from him at the same time?..what was the point in all this?.._

"I looked Kick ass! Don't even try to deny it!" America pokes England in the cheek..getting that far away look to leave his eyes as he places his items on the table for the man in the front to ring up.

"if looking like you have a wedgie 24/7 is kick ass then yes America, you looked very kick ass." Britain rolls his eyes.

'You were just jealous." America crosses his arms, huffing. "I was so bad ass." He grumbles stubbornly.

"That will be 40. 47." The man at the front cuts off what Britain was about to say to America, getting him to look at the man.

"A bit pricey for just a shirt and swim trunks." England digs in his pocket to pull out his wallet-

"here you go!" America slams down money on the counter, grinning at the man who looks a bit frighten. "Keep the change!-"

"What are you doing idiot? I said I would pay for it!" England glares at him as the man takes the money and starts bagging the clothes.

"Too bad! I decided to be a hero and save your wallet." America grins at him as the man hands him the bag of things. "So don't complain! Jeez who complains when people buy them stuff?"

"I do when it's someone like you." England snatches the bag from America. "You know i'm not poor, i'm perfectly fine with buying my own things!"_ Stupid America, thinking he's richer then him, treating him as if he needs a favor, he'll show him..!-_

"I know dude. I just wanted to." Alfred says this so bluntly..that it takes England aback..There's no teasing in this, no joking..it was just a statement..Those blue eyes lock onto Britain..and he smiles. "Come on dude, put these on so we can start having some fun! There's a bathroom right outside of here that you can use. Get the hell out of the suit, you look stupid, overly dressed."

"S-Shut up." England blushes..well aware of this fact..he glares at America before he brushes past him, being careful not to bump into anyone else..He's been well aware of the stares he's gotten from these beach goers..He's dressed to the nine and these people are barely wearing anything. It's also quite hot..He knows he looks sexy but being sexy isn't worth having a heat stroke and the attention is a bit unnecessary.

England walks out of the store..The wood path of the board walk stretched before him, continuing left and right..it seems to go on forever..with shops on either side of it. People are walking back and froth on it, trying to fight through the crowd to go into a shop..It's such a loud place, full of life. England can't help to wrinkle his nose at some of the Americans that pass him..maybe it's just the beach wear but they reek douche bag. It's the attitude they have of entitlement that get others pissed off at Americans.

"The bathroom is right over there." England tenses when America slaps his back suddenly, pointing right in front of them..at a large white stone building..Two openings are in it, one side for women and the other for men..It seems they will have to fight the crowd to get to it.

"I told you to stop doing that idiot-hey stop!" Britain turns to go off on America..only for the other male to start pushing him into the crowd, England apologizing quickly to the people he bumps into because of Alfred..He struggles with America, but the other blonde is steady pushing him, laughing at all the insults and yells they get. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Getting you to the bathroom! You'll never make it being polite here during the summer! I'm helping you out man." Alfred lets go of England when they make it to the other side..Britain glares at him as he brushes off his suit, straightening himself out.

"I don't need your help. I could have made it across this sea of people without being a wanker about it." England starts to scold Alfred..who starts cleaning out his ear, yawning, getting England's eye to twitch. "Are you even listening to me you bloody twit?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! You said something about getting on the roller coaster first right?" America smiles..England gives him a pointed stare..America's smile falters. "..Can we pleaseee get on the roller coaster first?" America grabs his arm in a pleading way.

"What are you? A kid?" Britain looks away from him to hide his blush. "You're so hopeless. You weren't listening to a word I said like usual." he sighs. "but since you're probably not going to leave me alone in till I agree..fine. We can go on the roller coaster first-"

"Hell yeah! Hurry and change!" America beams excitedly and he starts to push England into the men's room.

"Unhand me you brute! I don't need you bloody pushing me, i'm going!-" England pulls against him..trying to get out of America's grasps..feeling his face heat up from the contact.

"Fine." America lets him go..sending England falling into the bathroom, luckily he's able to gain his balance before he falls and dirties his amazing suit.._ohh if America made him fall, and dirty his suit, that twit would feel his mighty rage_. England takes a deep breath to compose himself before he makes his way deeper into this bathroom..The flooring Is tiled, water, or what he hopes to be water, everywhere on it. Men come in and out of the stalls..England looks around..and spots there's rooms with curtains covering them in the back. This must be the changing rooms.

" Stupid America.." England grumbles as he walks into a empty room and draws the curtain to cover him..That blonde doesn't know his own strength..Hitting him like that, and pushing him..England couldn't do anything but struggle when America was pushing him through the crowd and when he hits him, the wind is knocked right out of England. America needs to learn control..That's always been America's biggest problem. He's powerful no doubt, but what's power without control? He's so set on being big, and being the hero..one of these days it's going to get him into some major trouble..

Britain sighs as he hangs the clothes on a hook so he can start unbuttoning his suit's jacket..staring at himself in the mirror..he remembers back when America was a baby..even then he was strong. That small, bright eyed baby could pick up a bull and swing it around like it's nothing. His strength has always been amazing..

England takes off his jacket..He unbuttons the shirt under it, exposing the pale, smooth skin of his chest..Britain stares at his arms..He has muscle, nothing huge, and nothing to laugh at either..It's lean. England actually has muscles while America is all fat..at least that's how he sees it. His power comes from how large he is..but that's not true is it? He had this strength as a child, when all he ate was Britain's cooking..he was small then..but he was strong..In the dream he had..America was a kid, 12 years old..He was able to pick him up like it was nothing, like he was a flower..yet even as a baby he could pick him up..America's only gotten stronger and stronger..while Arthur seems to have only gotten weaker since then..

England closes his eyes as he puts the while shirt over his chest..before he takes off his dress pants..he folds them up before placing them on the bench with his suit's jacket and button up shirt in this room.

"_..maybe you were stronger in the past..but at least you didn't disappear like grand papa Rome..you may have gotten weaker..but you didn't disappear."_ Italy's words sound through his head..getting his breath to catch..That's right..He remembers the sad look in the Italian's brown eyes..how that curl drooped..Italy's knows someone who was strong..and they disappeared.

His words set a fire back in England's eyes as he puts on his flag trunks..Staring at the red white and blue..the same red white and blue that's on America's swim suit right now..just in a different design. He may have gotten weaker, but he has the rest of his existence to get stronger..He has the rest of his existence to become great again. He has the rest of his existence to try and gain back the red white and blue that he lost.

"..Thank you Italy.." He finds himself saying..because he never actually thanked him for his words..for his kindness. Italy's words haven't gotten him out of the past..but it's made him more aware..that the past may have been bad..

But he has the rest of his existence to make it better. As long as he's here and Britain doesn't plan on going anywhere.

England grabs his suit that he folded up nicely before heading out of the curtained room. He feels odd in these clothes..almost naked. They're so loose and colorful..not what he's use to or what he prefers to wear..but they are at the beach..England sighs happily when he walks out of the bathroom, the sun shining down on him, warming him up.

"Dude Britain what took you so long? I bought us some fries to share but you took so damn long I ate them all!" America frowns at England..showing him the extra large empty container.

"I wasn't in there for long at all! I doubt if I came out in ten seconds those fries would still have been there." England's eye twitches..before he sighs. "All that salt..you're going to die of a stroke America."

"Don't forget all that vinegar. It's all over my hands." America walks over to England and starts wiping his hands on England's shirt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England knocks his hand away.

"Duh i'm cleaning my hands off. It's not like that shirt is anything special! It's so plain! And I paid for it so I think that if I want to clean off my hands on you I can."

"I'm not your napkin! Grr see? this is why I didn't want you buying me anything. You hold it against me." England's eyes narrow.

"What? Nah, that's all in your head. By the way England, when you going to pay me back all that money you owe me?"

"Fuck you America." Britain snaps, getting Alfred to laugh.

"You wish!" America laughs loudly..closing his eyes in it..not seeing how Arthur's face drops..becoming beet red._.does..does he know? Is he laughing about it?..Is his desperate need for him so apparent?..has he failed that badly?._ "Come on dude! The roller coaster is calling my name!" America cheers as he grabs Britain's wrist and starts dragging him through the crowd of people again..

England's wide eyes..slowly go back to normal..his beating heart calming._.oh..he just meant that as joke..He doesn't actually know Arthur wishes for that..He was just playing with him..okay_.. England takes a deep breath..before he starts apologizing the the people they bump into..America laughing all the way as many of his people give him the middle finger.._as if Britain's people would ever show him such disrespect_..well, then again, it's not like England goes around, pushing people out of his way, laughing like a buffoon so..

Really it's America's fault..still..England can't help to smile..even though he's yelling at America right now..

This buffoon is his buffoon. So he can smile on the inside, as he yells and tells him how much of a idiot he is on the outside..

America really is something else.

* * *

"Goody bye ita-"

Italy blinks, watching as America gives him a glare before he yanks England quickly out of the home, shutting the door behind them...The Italian can't help to grin to himself, chuckling.._America's so jealous! This is good right? This must mean the other country is starting to gain feelings for England!..it's a good thing he said his head was hurting, if he had went with them, it would have been bad..though he wouldn't mind getting on some rides and swimming! That sounds like fun!_

"My, Mr. America seems rather odd today." Lithuania frowns slightly, sitting next to Italy on the couch, staring after where the two blondes went. Those gentle blue eyes are glossed over. "Though, it may just be because he's been excited for your visit these past couple of days. He was starting to drown himself in ice cream when He thought England wasn't going to show." Lithuania tenses. "S-Sorry I probably shouldn't be talking about that!"

"No it's fine!" Italy gives this other brunette a friendly smile.._So America was really excited about England coming over? He got upset when he thought England wasn't coming?..Are these feelings the same as Britain's feelings for America?..or are they something else?_ Italy needs to figure this out if he ever wants to get back to Germany.. "Actually I was hoping you could tell me more about America! He invited me here but I feel bad because I know nothing about him! You live here si?" _Maybe if Italy knows more about America..He can get Alfred to fall for Arthur..This is his chance to get some information..he feels so cool right now! Like a detective! A detective of amore!_ "Can you please tell me about him?"

"You want to know about Mr. America?" Lithuania blinks when Italy nods eagerly..The gentle country smiles at the Italian. "well..I live here that's true but there's a reason why I've stayed. I'm free now, I don't have to stay here..America has given me a choice and I choose to stay here..Back then, I felt it would be wrong not to give Alfred service when he saved me from Russia, but staying here, i've learned things about America that strengthen my resolve of sticking by Alfred." He smiles. "America may be loud and inappropriate at times but he has a big heart. He may be nosy, but if not for that, I wouldn't be here right now. He goes all out for others, to be the hero of the world..even when he's doing badly himself. He likes to eat, especially cheese burgers and he can't handle scary movies though he watches them anyway. He has a sense of humor and has a odd taste in music..and in friends. Like the alien and the whale.." Lithuania mumbles this.

Italy takes in all that this gentle country just said about America..trying to store everything away but he doubts he'll be able to remember it all..He doesn't really see how this stuff will help him with getting America with England..maybe he needs to ask a different question? Lithuania seems willing to talk.

"..You said that America is friends with a alien and a whale? Why do you think that is?" Italy closes his eyes..thinking back to those blue orbs..hidden behind those glasses..There was something there once..One time, when he was acting as a spy for the axis..He saw this look in America's eyes as he looked over at England..Italy didn't understand it then and he didn't have time to even think about it..He failed as a spy and they kicked his ass...The look In America's eyes though._.could it have been..?_

"I don't know..Tony seems nice, which is the alien if you didn't know..The whale he goes to visit every once and awhile.." Lithuania gets this far away look to his eyes.

"Do-" Italy starts.

"..I think he's lonely." Lithuania tenses at what he said..but he closes his eyes and frowns. " He doesn't say he is but..This house is very large..before me, he lived here alone. Even with me and him here..it still has a lonely feel. He's all smiles..but I think that smile may be hiding something else. He doesn't like being in this house..He's never here. He wonders around his country, and does what he wants to I suppose.." He moves a piece of hair out of his face. "..That's another reason i've stayed..I feel like I need to be here..waiting for America to welcome him home..because if i'm not here.." He opens his eyes...those blue eyes glossed over.. "Who will?."

That's what he say..It was just a hint of it..but Italy saw the Loneliness in America's eyes..no..more then that..a longing.._Does he long for England?..Is he lonely because England is gone?_

"Hmm.." Italy makes a thoughtful hum. "..Can you tell me what America thinks of Britain?"

"Britain?" Lithuania frowns slightly. "Well, he usually doesn't talk about him, unless he's telling me about how much of a stiff old man he is, or how he failed at something. They seem to fight a lot but they have a history together..I don't think America hates England, nor do I think England hates America. I think America and England are close..Closer then me and you could understand." Lithuania smiles. " Recently though, America's been talking about Britain a bit more, and it's not all bad. He's happy that Arthur finally invited him over, and was really happy about England coming here. He was so happy that he actually stayed around the house to help clean up." Lithuania chuckles. "Even though America broke away from England, it's like they're still brothers. They fight all the time but they care about each other-"

"Brothers?" Italy can't help his stomach to turn hallow at this..His eyes flashing.._what if..that's all America sees in England? A older brother? What if these feelings aren't of the love England wants?_

"..Well either brothers or a old married couple." Lithuania chuckles lightly at this..but his words get Italy's being to warm up in hope.._Brothers is bad..but a old married couple? That's something he can work with. He just has to reignite the spark..He needs to strengthen America's and England's relationship..Then America will realize he loves England and they'll get together and then Italy can go back to Germany!_ He misses hugging him and the warmth of his muscles..He misses Ludwig. "Is something the matter Mr. Italy? You have a sad look on your face." Lithuania's voice snaps Italy out of his thoughts..the other brunette is staring at his forehead. "Oh i'm terribly sorry! Your head wound! Are you in pain? Do you want medicine? Do you want something to eat? I'm a horrible host." the gentle country jumps up, before doing a small bow in apology.

"My head is fine but i'm pretty hungry! Do you by chance have pasta here? All I had to eat for 7 hours was peanuts and they were terrible!" Italy cheers up at the thought of pasta, his curl twitching and his brown eyes lighting up.

"..Well I do believe America has the ingredients to make spaghetti if you would like me to make that for you?" ..Those gentle blue eyes ready to serve.

"Si! That would be fantastico!" Italy beams, getting Lithuania to smile.

"Okay i'll come get you when it's ready. Are you sure you'll be okay out here with your head wound? It's not hurting?" Lithuania looks at Italy with concern when he gives him a odd smile.

"Nah! I'm fine! I've hit my head plenty of times and look at me! I'm fine!" Italy spreads his arms out..a goofy smile on his lips..

"..Y-Yes." Lithuania gives him a friendly smile. "Well i'll be right back mr. Italy." The brunette turns and walks out of the living room..going down the hallway..

Now..you would think Italy would want to make his own pasta, making sure it's perfect and can fit his taste..and he does..but..

"This is the perfect time to do some snooping! Know the enemy..well America isnt' really my enemy but he's kinda my target and I think it's important to know the target too!" Italy grins as he gets up from the couch..A excitement making his heart beat faster..Maybe he can find just how exactly Alfred feels about Arthur in this large mansion..Italy just has to look as much as he can in the time he has...this is it. He can use all his training with Ludwig..He can put it to use..and won't Germany be proud when he tells him about this?..won't he praise him? Won't he..smile at him?

Italy walks out of the living room..glancing down the hallway the direction Lithuania went..He doesn't see the brunette..but he does see many doors. This place is huge..where should he start? Italy decides to go down a hallway in front of him, away from Lithuania..he's sure the gentle country wouldn't want him snooping around..but this is business. This is his chance.

America's home is very clean surprisingly..the wood flooring is polished..Italy can see his reflection in it..There's random vases placed on tables in these hallways, they have beautiful designs, and if Italy wasn't on a mission he would take time to admire them properly. "Ve lets see what this door holds!" Italy whispers excitedly, opening the first door he gets to..His smile falters slightly when he sees it's only a bathroom..a nice, large bathroom at that but he's sure he won't find out anything about America in here except what hair products he uses.

"Oh poo" Italy pouts as he closes the door..he opens the next one..and the next one._.Is it odd America has so many empty rooms? They seem to have one thing in them like a couch..or a lamp, or a vase..Maybe they're not finished?_ After opening the door to the 7th empty room he's seen..Italy's starting to feel upset. _There has to be something here!_ Italy starts running down the hallway, skipping a lot of the doors..but maybe there's something at the end of this hallway..There has to be..something worth seeing..something that will help him-

Italy trips over his untied shoe laces..he makes a yelp of surprise..before he falls,,tackling a table with a vase on it. Italy can't even regain his balance much less save the vase from shattering..which it does..Italy landing safely away from all the pieces of glass..The Italian's brown eyes stare at the broken vase with wide eyes.._America's going to be pissed! Oh no! What if he hurts him? America already doesn't like him!..maybe he can pretend he didn't' do it?..just leave it here and not say anything?_..

Italy looks down at his shoes..more so his shoe laces, the reason for his fall..Italy frowns, his eyes getting glossed over..Germany is the one he would always go to tie his shoe laces..Italy always fails at tying them, the laces being too lose and coming undone easily..Germany did it for him so Italy wouldn't fall when they were running together..Seeing his shoe laces untied makes Italy miss Ludwig more..Makes him wish he was here to yell at him about breaking the vase.. Making him wish he was here to lift Italy up and ask if he's okay..before he would grumble and tie his shoe laces while Italy would hug him..

He misses Germany. He wishes he was here.

"This is a mess..If anyone asks, it wasn't me!" Italy gets up, he ties his shoe laces..knowing full well they'll come undone soon. He glances at the broken pieces of the vase..feeling a bit guilty for destroying art..someone put there time into this vase..someone put their heart into it..and Italy shattered it. Italy bends down and picks up a big piece of it..studying the design..he stops when he sees something from the corner of his eye..

A door..It somehow..seems different from the others..Italy hasn't been in this room before..maybe this one has all his answers? Italy places the piece of vase down before he runs over to the door..His chest warming up..his eyes lighting up..this is it...Italy reaches out..knowing he doesn't have much time, he swings open the door..

it's not empty. This room is full of things..covered with sheets..There's dust everywhere..This is the first room that's looked promising..so Italy walks in, those brown eyes looking around..coughing slightly at the dust..The Italian stops when he steps on something..a suit? It's laying on the ground..as if someone picked it up only to drop it..Italy tilts his head before he keeps roaming deeper..something about this room is calling him..It's like he's sitting on a massive clue but he doesn't know what the clue is!..is it the suit?..It seems odd for America to have..it almost looks like..something England would wear..

"Oh wow!" Italy's eyes light up..when he sees toy soldiers..He giggles and runs over to them..picking one up that looks like it's glaring at him. "These are so cute! Were these America's toys as a kid?" Italy's mouth tingles..his eyes get wide..a red flag being sent up..If these are America's toys as a kid..that would mean-

"..Italy?" The Italian in question tenses at his name, dropping the wood soldiers back in the box he got it from, whipping around..To see Lithuania looking at him with confusion from the door way..red stains on his apron from the pasta.. "..What are you doing in Mr. America's storage room?"

"Storage room? So that's what this is.." Italy chuckles nervously. "I'm sorry Lithuania, I got carried away. I wanted to look around..This place is so big and fascinating.."

"Ah that's alright, just please come out of there. America wouldn't like to know you've been in here..it's a painful room for him." Lithuania moves out of the way so Italy can walk out of the storage room..before he closes the door.

"Painful? How?" Italy presses..trying not to seem so eager.._this is it!_

"It's a room full of memories.." Lithuania's eyes get a far away look. "..It's not something me or you should pry in." He turns his back on Italy.."..By the way..I noticed you broke a vase."

"Ve! I'm sorry! Don't tell America!" Italy whimpers, remembering the vase.

"It's okay. Mr. America doesn't care much for the vases anyway.." Lithuania gives a sad smile. "He's not here to enjoy them. I'll just clean it up."

"No i've got it! I'm the one who broke it!" Italy shakes his head, running in front of Lithuania to stop him..The gentle country is startled when Italy grabs him..those brown eyes boring into blue. "..Hey Lithuania?"

"Y-Yes?"

"..Are you happy here?" Italy asks so sincerely..Lithuania looks taken aback for a moment.

"..Yes I am. I'm free and America's nice..It's warm here and I have choices." Lithuania answers..this time with a smile,those eyes skitting away.

"If you're happy..then why do your eyes look so sad?..They're full of longing.." Italy frowns..Lithuania looks at him with wide eyes..his mouth slightly open..

"..." Lithuania closes his eyes..before he chuckles. "..You're something else mr. Italy. I don't understand what you see..but if I long for anything..It's America's smile. A true smile for me because I did good. I want to make him happy because of all the things he's given to me."

"_Oh really? You long for his smile? You're take happy huh?"_ A dark voice sounds through Italy's head..and before he knows it..a sharp pain is causing his head to throb..Italy cries out, his legs trembling at the intensity of it.

"Italy? Italy! What's wrong- Your wound! You're bleeding! Has it reopened?! Please sit down! I'll go get the first aid kit! It's bleeding through the bandage! It may need to be cleaned and-" Lithuania goes to grab Italy..only for his brown eyes to snap wide.

"Noo! No more pain! No more spray!" Italy cries as he pushes pass Lithuania, running through the hallway..His head stinging..his heart beating too fast..Tears stinging the corner of his eyes..everything's going dizzy.._Why is his head hurting so much?..and that voice.._

"Italy!" Lithuania calls after him..but Italy is already gone..a lot faster then the other country..Italy needs water..He needs a safe place. Italy runs into the room he knows is a bathroom before he slams the door shut and locks it..Italy pants..walking over to the sink..to the mirror..He runs the water so he can drown out Lithuania's bangs on the door..but he still hears it..and it hurts his head even more. "Please I need to redress your wound!"

"I'm o-okay!" Italy yells back..as he looks at himself in the mirror..he gasps..when he sees his bandage on his forehead..is completely black.._is he bleeding that much?..why?_ "G-Gross.." Italy reaches up..and takes It off slowly..to his surprise..he isn't bleeding..The wound on his forehead is black now..like it's a big bruise..where did that black stuff come from then?..His head hurts more when he looks at the bruise so he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, he cups some water in his hands before splashing it in his face..It doesn't help..and now he's all wet..Italy wipes his eyes..and looks up..only to tense..when he sees someone standing behind him from in the mirror. The Italian whips around..only to see no one's there..

"Ngh!" Another sharp pain in Italy's head brings him to his knees..He's scared..tears starting to fall down..He doesn't understand why it hurts so much..or this dark feeling.. "Why i-is this happening?"

"_Opps sorry. It seems i'm causing you pain."_ That voice speaks again..not sounding at all sorry. "_ do you want this pain to stop?"_

"Do you have to ask?" Italy whimpers. "Yes I want it to stop! It hurttts!"

"_Then tell me where the 'kind' America is then the pain will stop."_

"America? He's in ocean city with England. Why do you want to know that? And is it normal for me to have voices in my head?" Italy frowns at this.

"_Ocean city? Sounds interesting! This should be fun! I'll just need you for one more thing..This will hurt a bit but I want to go to ocean city too! Those are England's clothes aren't' they? How fun! I'll be going to ocean city too!"_

"I"m sorry! I know this is sudden and you just got here but..he's..bathroom..won't..head..bleeding..help.. " Lithuania's yelling something..but Italy can't catch all of it..The Italian falls till he's laying on the bathroom floor..His brain feels like it's shutting down..The room is spinning..He sees shadows smirking at him..a pair of purple eyes standing out in the darkness..gleaming at him..

There's banging at the door..a rough, loud voice roaring something.. "Open...door..!" _who is that?_..Everything is becoming white noise..Italy's eyes close, the pain becoming too much for him..the last thing he hears is the door bust down..and then..his voice.

"ITALY!"

before it all goes dark..those purple eyes are still gleaming..

it's time for Russia to have some fun.

* * *

"Sweet dude!" America punches the air, those blue eyes sparkling as he looks up at the roller coaster before him, the white tracks making loops and turns..His smile is that of a child, a excitement present in his facial expression. "It's been forever since I've gotten on this thing!"

"what's the big deal?" Britain blinks..watching as the cart full of people slowly inches towards the highest point of the ride..before it drops, feminine screams are heard as the roller coaster goes pass them in a flash, heading up the first loop. "I've been on much worse. This ride is child's play." England smirks confidently..but honestly he hasn't been on a roller coaster before in his life.

He's never been a 'amusement park' kind of person..He doesn't like the loudness of it, or the screams..He'd rather be home, drinking tea while reading a book quietly. The roller coaster doesn't look too intimidating..He's definably seen worse like the 'super man' that America showed him a picture of..That roller coaster is bloody 208 feet up in the sky! The droop looked horrendous..but this..this doesn't look bad..no. He's the great Britain, he can handle a roller coaster. He can handle this amusement park, if not for himself, for America yet at the same time keeping his pride.

"Really? You ride roller coasters England?" America looks over at him, tilting his head, his eyes lighting up more. "Well fuck why didn't you say anything?! The next time you come over we can go to six flags! Then we can get on the 'Super man' because hell if i'm going to let super man out hero me!" He laughs loudly...

_Oh god..what has he gotten himself into_?..Britain's face gets pale..but he coughs it off..smirking. "Um, we'll see about that-"

"You are going to come back over right?" Alfred suddenly asks, getting closer to England..Those blue eyes take anything Britain was about to say out of his mouth..They bore into him, freezing him to the spot..They look odd..almost like..

"_Arthur...when are you going to come back?" A little America looks at him with that sad look in his eyes..reaching out for England..a frown turning those small lips.._

Britain's eyes soften..The look America is giving him..is the same one back then..When England had to leave him alone..It gets something in him to tighten..He just wants to tackle America in a hold, hug him, stroke his hair and tell him just how much America means to him..Instead he..

"Of course i'm coming back idiot. Don't look at me like that." England looks away to hide his blush..It's getting harder and harder to fight his urges the more he's around Alfred.

"..I'm glad." England's eyes widen when he feels America grab his arm, He looks back at him to see that goofy smile back on his face. "It looks like you're finally seeing how cool I am Britain! You need to get out more anyway! You keep hanging around me and you'll be living the American way!" Alfred gives him a grin, getting England's eye to twitch.

"The American way? So i'll be gouging myself with food, and die at young age from obesity?"

"hey! Don't be mean! I'm in the best shape of my life!" America smiles and points to himself..England can't help to notice the similarities of his position and the cowboy smiling at him from America's tank top..The same smile..the American smile.

Ugh.

"If this is the best shape of your life then I feel sorry for you." England grunts..

Britain tenses when the roller coaster suddenly starts going backwards..he watches with those green orbs..taking in how fast it's going, and the screams of the people on it..They're screams of fright..If these things scare people, why do they get on them? Why is scaring yourself a pass time? Especially here in America..Alfred always is watching scary movies..but they scare him, make him upset..so why does he watch them? Why does he watch them so much? Is it a way for him to prove something? But what are these people proving by getting on this machine that slings them around, and puts them in the air?..What is America trying to prove when he watches and does things that scare him...that he's brave? That he deal with it?..well..

England thinks bravery isn't' something that can be measured in scary movies and roller coasters..Bravery is so much more then that..England wonders if America even knows..'the home of the brave'..does he truly know what that means? What brave means?

England feels nervous when he sees a man get off the ride..only to start puking in the trash can.._oh that doesn't look pleasant-_

"The next ride is loading! Come on!" America beams excitedly..He stops when he sees the look on England's face..how it's pale. Alfred stares at him a moment, before putting his hand on his shoulder..England tenses and looks over at him..Alfred has a small smile on his face. "If you're scared dude you can just tell me and we an get on some lame ass ride for you!-"

"I'm not scared! Don't be ridiculous!" England smacks his hand away, glaring forward determinedly. "In fact i'm excited about this bloody ride! Come on America! Let's go!" England starts marching towards the line to get on this roller coaster..a fire in those green orbs.

"Fuck yeah! Let's get the front seats then! The front seats are the best!' America cheers as he runs after England..chuckling, those blue eyes lighting in happiness..He's so much like a child..It gets England's chest to ache with memories..and new feelings.

"Sure." England takes a deep breath when he sees the front seats are open.._damn it..oh well. He can deal with this._

"I bet you're going to scream!" America grins over at Arthur as he places his precious suit in a container for people's things that they could lose on the ride..

"Please, as if I would scream for a small ride like this. I don't scream. I never scream." England speaks with pride, grinning..._no matter what..he can't scream. He won't scream..he won't give America the satisfaction_.

"We'll see~" America chuckles as he walks to the two front seats..He sits down in the right one, while England takes the left..he takes a deep breath, making sure his face shows confidence and his signature smirk.._He won't let this ride, or America get the best of him. The stupid twit..He's not scared. He's not scared of anything.._

"I bet you're going to scream." England grins over at America as the braces that hold people into the ride so they don't fall out come down on them..Clicking in place. Britain pushes on his to make sure it won't come up..It seems solid..

"If I scream it will be screaming something like 'fuck yeah!' I love this ride dude, you don't' even know!" America kicks his legs like a kid..He practically squeals when the ride makes a screeching sound..before it starts going up the large slope backwards..so England has to watch as they are lifted up from the starting point..his heart starting to pick up speed..they keep going higher and higher..It didn't look this high up from down there!..He's starting to feel nervous..England glances over at America..who is smiling..laughing.. "Yes! Yes! So kick ass! Bring it on!" He cheers..He looks so happy..

And this..for some reason..calms Britain down..he finds his lips curling upward..watching those blue eyes sparkle..Maybe..if he just looks at America through the whole thing..It won't be so bad..He can deal with it..He won't scream..

He isn't alone.

The ride makes another screeching sound..before it drops, the wind hits Britain's face, moving his hair all over the place as the roller coaster moves at a fast pace..some of the passengers scream..but he didn't..He's still looking over at America..who has his eyes closed, smiling, his arms in the air. "Yes! Yes!" he keeps cheering..this roller coaster is making England's stomach feel weird..but it's not that bad.._keep looking at America..you can make it through this..you know..this is kind of fun..The wind feels nice..the adrenaline is pumping..Maybe there's something to these things after all.._

That's when it happens. It's so subtle..if Britain wasn't looking at America he wouldn't' have noticed it..There was a cracking sound..a click..Britain's smile falters..when he sees the brace that's suppose to be firm and holding America in place..is _moving_. It's not suppose to be moving.._Did it break? Could it not hold America's weight?_

With staring at America..England doesn't see the loop coming up..in a blink of an eye..as the roller coaster goes upside down..the brace comes completely off..Alfred flies out of the roller coaster..England's mouth opens in a silent scream..no sound able to come out..as he watches America fall..yelling in shock..His body turning and spinning as he falls.._land on your feet, land on your feet..Why is he falling like that?! He'll-_

Alfred lands on his head. His blood splats over the concrete, staining it red..his glasses broken by his busted head..His limp body lays in a unnatural position..He doesn't move..

_what?..wait..no..no..NO! He's nation..he can't be..no.._ "AMERICA!" England screams..He screams when he said he wouldn't..He screams his heart out..screams out of horror..out of angst...He said he had no fears..but that was a lie..This is his fear. This is what scares him. Losing America..He screams and screams..

"England! England! What's wrong?!" England's eyes snap open..America is looking at him with wide eyes..both hands on his shoulders, shaking him..a deep frown on his face. "Why are you screaming?!"

"..America.." England's screams die..He reaches out..touching America's face, getting him to tense..It's him..he feels the warmth of this other blonde..Those blue eyes looking at him with confusion.._but..he saw._.England looks over..only to see they are still standing in front of the roller coaster._.what?..they haven't gotten on yet?..Was that..all in his head?_

"..What was that all about? You scared me! You just started screaming out of no where! Does the roller coaster scare you that much?" America keeps frowning..He doesn't understand..he doesn't know what he saw..the horror of it..it felt so real.

"..Yes. Yes It does. Please, can we get on something else?" Britain forgets his pride, forgets everything and leans in, hugging America, burying his face in his chest..listening to his heart beat, getting comfort from it..He's alive..America's alive and here in his arms..Britain trembles, his breathing uneven..America is tense for a moment..before his arms wrap around England..his hands rubbing his upper back.

"..I didn't know you were so much of a wimp.." Alfred says..but it's not as teasing as it should be..He holds England tighter. "If you really don't want to get on then we can get on something else! There's a lot of cooler rides!..how does that sound?..hey England?..you okay?" America's voice is full of concern..something Britain doesn't hear often...England is worrying him..He never wants to let go of America..his heart beat is his reassurance.._what he saw was just..something. It didn't happen and it's not going to happen..America's a nation..he couldn't die that easily..calm down.._

"I'm okay..i'm okay.." England pulls away..forcing his smile. "Sorry about that..I lost it for a moment. I didn't know I had a phobia of roller coasters.."

America stares at him a moment..Arthur knows he doesn't believe him..but then..he says something that surprises him. "you know you don't have anything to fear right?" America hugs him again. "I'm the hero after all. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen! I promise! It's the job of being a hero right?" Alfred pulls away, grinning..England can't help to stare at him with wide eyes..a blush on his face..that he coughs away, glaring.

"As if I need you to say something like that, idiot."

"Haha! Come on England! Let's get on the teacup ride! You like gay stuff like that right?"

"Excuse me?!"  
"Ouch! Don't hit me! You like tea cups don't you?"

"Yes but it's not 'gay stuff' you wanker!"  
"To the gay tea cups it is!"

"I'll murder you!"

America laughs as he runs away from Britain..The other blonde chasing him with a fire burning in those green orbs..but on the inside..England feels a relief..

He's so glad..that America is here to get on his nerves, to make him mad..He's so glad America's still alive to run away from him..to tease him..to hold him..England can't hide the smile on his face..even when he's suppose to be angry...but he isn't..

He's glad. He's so glad..

In the crowd of people watching this scene..stands someone..watching the two with those purple eyes..a friendly smile on his lips..before he disappears into the crowd..like a ghost.

He isn't done. Not by a long shot.

* * *

There's darkness. Nothing but darkness..Some how it's nice, the darkness is warm, around him like a blanket. Italy's floating..he thinks..He doesn't' know if he's up or down..He just knows he's in darkness..in between being conscious and not. The stinging in his head is gone..He feels nice..He's so comfortable. He doesn't want to open his eyes..keeping himself in this darkness. He's afraid if he opens his eyes he'll start feeling pain again or he'll see those purple eyes gleaming at him..

Italy feels something on his cheek..a cloth? It's rubbing against his skin..He can feel warmth coming from this cloth..no, the cloth is blocking the warmth..It's still nice though..The strokes are so caring and careful.._What could be stroking him so nicely?..Does someone want him out of the darkness?..Are they trying to wake Italy up?.._

"Ve~.." Italy smiles, keeping his eyes closed, he nuzzles into whatever is stroking him..He feels the cloth twitch against him..and then the warmth is gone..pulling away from him. Italy's hand reaches out blindly..grabbing the warmth..stopping it..He pulls it back to his face..hugging the warmth..smiling into it..What he's hugging is big..nice and strong..The warmth is still fighting with him..trying to gently pull away from him..Only when the warmth leaves him..escapes his grasps..does Italy's eyes open..

The first thing he sees..is those piercing blue eyes..looking at him with surprise..Italy blinks..as he takes in Germany..sitting by him on the bed..the bed Italy is laying in, the blanket wrapped around him...They're in a room he doesn't recognize..in a bed he doesn't recognize...The blonde man is looking at him oddly..His cheeks flushed._.Is this a dream?..a wonderful dream? If so.._

He never wants to wake up.

"Germany.." Italy smiles up at his best friend..the one he's been missing..the one he wants to make proud.. "Am I dreaming? Did you decide to visit me in my sleep? I'm glad..that this isn't a night mare..that you aren't running from me or disappearing.." Italy reaches out..grabbing his wrist..grabbing his hand, the warmth he had been feeling on his face..Germany's wearing his gloves..that's why it felt as it did..Ludwig doesn't fight him as he pulls his hand back and places it on Italy's cheek.._This can't be Germany..He would have yelled at him by now right?_ "I don't think I could take another horrible dream like that..maybe..since you're so nice in this dream..since you're here..it means you don't hate me in real life. Maybe you're thinking about me..and that's why you're here."

Dream Germany's eyes flash..he opens his mouth..but nothing comes out..He looks away from Italy..making the Italian frown. "Don't look away Germany, I miss your face. Even if your glaring at me, or looking at me in that stern way when I do something wrong..I miss it. I miss those eyes the most, so won't you look at me?" Germany slowly turns his face back..he has such a odd expression on his face..as if he's fighting something..his lips are twitching..his eye brows furrowed..It's not one of his prettier faces but any face of Germany's is pretty. Those blue eyes won't look at him though. "..Hey dream Germany? Can I ask you a favor?"

This seems to get Ludwig's interest..his eyes lock onto Italy's..fierce..they gain back a determination..Even though he hasn't said anything..those eyes tell him all he needs to know. Thar he'll do the favor. It gets Italy to smile. "Can you send a message to the real Germany?..I made a mistake a couple of days ago..I think he may be mad a me..I thought he hated me. I ran away from the phone, crying..I probably worried him again. It was just too painful thinking if Germany hated me..because all I want now is for him to smile at me." Germany's eyes get wide..at how Italy beams, closing his eyes in his smile. "Can you tell him i'm sorry?..And that I miss him? And when I get back i'm going to make him his favorite meal and give him the biggest hug ever! He deserves it you know?"

"No." Italy's eyes open at dream Germany speaking..such a blunt answer..Those eyes are gazing down on him..a look in them..guilt? "I don't deserve all of that. I was in the wrong when I yelled at you Italy. I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you cry." ..Those eyes soften..before he glares away. "And stop saying such things! This isn't a dream Italy!..this is..it's me. Germany. I know you must be confused by me being here but the truth is, I traveled all this way so I could-"

"Germany!" Italy's eyes kept getting wider and wider as this blonde male kept talking..the more he talked..the more he seemed real..The more he talked..the more apparent the warm of his hand on his face.._This..this isn't' a dream! This is Germany! He's here!_ Italy cheers, sitting up in bed to wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck..Germany tenses badly..going as stiff as a board..This would alarm Italy if not for how happy he is..Italy tightens his hold on him as if he didn't, Germany would disappear from him.

Italy closes his eyes as Germany's warmth fills him..his scent of meat and potatoes brightens his whole mood..This is Germany..this is his best friend. He's here. He's here and he's with him. Italy pulls away to look Ludwig in the eyes..Germany's face is all red..those eyes wide..Italy likes it. He likes seeing his face. "You're really here! My wish came true then! It must have brought you here! Oh i'm so happy! Kiss me, kiss me!" Italy is glowing..He's so happy..He almost feels like crying..but he holds it in..He doesn't want Germany to see him cry..He wants to give him the happiest smile he can muster.

Because Germany makes him happy.

"I-Italy I don't think-" There's something in Germany's eyes..those blue orbs darkening..his face looks strained..His breathing coming out in uneven puffs..If Italy was paying attention, He would realize Germany is trying to pull this other country from off his neck..

"oh right! I should kiss you!" Italy giggles as he leans in, giving Germany a passionate kiss on the cheek, feeling the warm flesh on his lips..before he moves to kiss the other one-

"S-Stop!" Germany..shoves Italy. The Italian flops back on the bed..his eyes wide, not expecting Germany to push him away like that..Does he not want Italy to kiss him that much? Italy looks over at Germany who has gotten up..He's looking down at Italy with that guilt in his eyes before he looks away, sighing. "I'm sorry Italy..I didn't mean to shove you I just-"

"..You don't' want me kissing you?" Italy catches how Germany tenses..The Italian frowns. "..but I just want to show you how much I missed you!"

"Use your words." Germany says coldly, Italy can't see his face anymore..his beautiful face..and it's like..

Germany's hiding from him. Running away from him like in those awful dreams..

"..Ludwig I want to-" Italy tries to get up, to hug Germany from behind and hop on his back to reach his cheeks..Italy makes a whimper of pain when his head throbs..Getting him to fall back.

"Italy!" Germany turns around quickly at the sound of his friend in pain..In a matter of seconds he's back on the bed, hovering over the Italian..touching where the bandage is..Those blue eyes going back stern. "..is it hurting? Are you in pain?"

"It's just stinging a little.." Italy winces when he feels Germany touch the padding. "I'm fine." Germany stares at him a moment..before a glare scrunches up his face, getting Italy to tense. "W-What?"

"You're so reckless! As soon as I came here, Lithuania was asking me and brother for help because you had locked yourself away in the bathroom when you were bleeding just because you didn't want your bandaged changed! Do you know how worried I was?! You wouldn't open the damn door so I had to bust it down..I found you laying on the floor, your eyes closed..It's your fault for being so reckless!" Germany starts poking Italy in the forehead but it's not where the padding is..

"I'm sorry Germany! Don't be mad! It's just Lithuania was going to bring out the spray to clean my wound and-"

"That is no excuse! Good grief If I wasn't here who knows what could have happened?" Germany fumes..his eyes narrow. "Where the hell is Britain? Why would he leave you when he knows you're hurt? Some friend he is! He's not even taking care of you properly!" Germany seems to be getting madder..

"Ah will Britain had to go out some where! I was okay staying here with Lithuania..and England does take care of me! He bandaged up my head and cleaned it with spray today even when I ran from him. He chased after me like you do Germany." Italy chuckles at that..Not catching how Ludwig's face falls..or the jealousy in those piercing blue eyes. "I'm fine so please don't worry about me-"

"I don't consider passing out in the bathroom fine! Britain takes care of you? Is that so? Then why are you hurt? Why did he leave you alone when he should have been here!" Germany growls..his eyes narrowing.

"Germany.." Italy trembles. "You have a scary look in your eyes!"

"..." Ludwig's face falls..seeming to snap to his senses when he sees how Italy is looking at him..he's afraid..Germany takes a deep breath and looks away. "..How did you get hurt Italy? How did you hurt your head?"

"Oh! Well-" Italy starts..only for the door to this bed room to be kicked open.

"Did someone call for awesome? Hey Germany is ita-" Prussia stops..his red eyes widening when he sees Italy awake..A large grin spreads across his face. "Ita-chan! You're up! Are you okay? Of course you are! I was by your side the whole time you've been out with Germany!..I only left to go to the bathroom! I was spending all this greatness worrying about you!"

"Prussia!" Italy cheers, getting out of bed to give Prussia a hug..

"Aww Italy!" Prussia gushes as he picks Italy up in the hug and starts spinning him around in a circle. "I missed your hugs!"

"Brother!" Germany gets up out of bed, crossing his arms, giving Prussia stern look. "Stop doing that! His head is still hurt!" Germany goes and separates Italy from the albino, placing Italy back on the bed. "You shouldn't be getting up either Italy. You need to rest."

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with me hugging Italy for another reason?" Prussia grins, leaning on his brother's shoulder..Those red eyes lighting up in glee. "Italy looks fine to me!"

"Ve I am fine! Please don't worry Germany!"

"I will gas you." Germany gives Prussia a death glare that he laughs at. "Leave now."

"Why? So you and Italy can have alone time-"

If looks could kill..Prussia would be dead, buried six feet under, only to be brought back to life to be stuck down again. Germany's eyes threaten silently..Dark enough that even Prussia backs up a bit, giving him a sheepish smile. "I"m just playing west! I'm not that much of a dick!"

"Germany what's wrong?" Italy frowns deeply, hugging himself..He doesn't want to see Ludwig and Prussia fighting..He's so happy to see them..He wants Germany to be as happy as he is..He wants to see him smile.

"Nothing." The dark look leaves Germany..His eyes soften as they fall on Italy..only to turn serious. "..Now tell me, how did you get that wound?" Germany sits back on the bed next to Italy..

"Yeah! Do I need to beat the shit out of someone? Like England?" Prussia punches his fist, that grin coming back on his face.

"No, it's nothing like that! You see-"

"Italy, I finished your pasta." Lithuania comes in, smiling at Italy who jumps up, eyes wide.

"pasta!" Italy feels his mouth water..He tries to get out of bed, only for Germany to put him in a head lock, stopping him from moving anymore.

"Nein! What did I tell you? Don't be jumping out of bed like that. You'll get yourself hurt again. Calm down."

"But pasta!" Italy frowns deeply..only to cheer when Lithuania puts the plate of spaghetti on his lap. "yay!" Germany lets him go, Italy not wasting any time to dig in..It's not as good as his pasta...but it's not too bad. He's starving. He'd might even eat Britain's cooking!..No..He said he was starving, not that he wished to die.

"Ita-chan~" Prussia watches Italy dig into his pasta..He pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture, chucking to himself at the picture stolen.

"You're getting pasta sauce everywhere Italy!" Germany scolds when some of the sauce lands on his arm, which he wipes off.

"I'm sorry but i'm so hungry! It's not even that good but I haven't had pasta all day!" Italy turns to Germany..pouting.

"Well." Lithuania crosses his arms, a light frown on his face from the insult of his cooking. "America seems to like my cooking..So I thought I cooked well."

"Ha! America will eat anything!" Prussia laughs as he takes a picture of Lithuania's sad face. "This is the face of failure..I have to put that in my awesome blog!"

"..Has Britain not fed you?" Germany watches as Italy eats the spaghetti..his mouth like a vacuum, sucking it all in, he frowns.

"Oh well..We didn't get to eat this morning because of me.." Italy chuckles sightly as he finishes up the plate.. "So it was my fault. I had some peanuts before this" Lithuania walks up and takes the plate from Italy, the Italian giving him a smile. "thank you! Just try adding more spices!"

"..I will remember that." Lithuania sighs, as he starts to walk out of the room.

"So how did you get that wound? If you would please tell me before someone else interrupts." Germany's eye twitches slightly, only for him to get closer, staring at Italy intently..those eyes feel like they're looking through Italy..Searching for something..

"Oh! Well you won't believe this when I tell you but something fell from the sky, came through Britain's ceiling and hit me right on the head!" Italy winces at the memory. "Ve it really hurt!"

"Do you really expect me to believe something fell from the sky and hit you on the head-" Germany starts.

"Holy shit the sky is falling." Prussia shouts..as a concision, his eyes wide. He holds out his phone towards Italy. "Please make your 'holy shit the sky is falling' face. This will be awesome on my blog-"

"Forget your blog brother! This is serious-

"No shit west! When the sky's fucking falling I know it's serious! I'm not stupid!"

"The sky isn't falling!" Germany sighs in frustration, looking at Italy who Is chuckling to himself.._.These two brothers.._ "Please tell him that the sky isn't falling so he doesn't go around saying it, making himself a fool."

"You call me a fool now, but when a chuck of sky takes out your ass i'll be the one who's laughing and still awesome."

"I don't think the sky is falling but it's strange because England said he couldn't find what hit me..he said It was as if it just disappeared.." Italy chimes in when Germany's eye started twitching again..not wanting the blonde to strangle his brother.

"Wait..what?" Lithuania stops..he turns around slowly, his eyes wide. "You never said a-anything about that!..Something just fell from the sky and hit you?..then disappeared?" his face is so pale..

"Yup! I know it's scary sounding but it's okay Lithuania..' Italy frowns when the brown haired male takes a couple of steps back.

"It..it can't be..no i'm sure that..that has nothing to do with._.him_." Lithuania mumbles to himself, before shaking his head. "Please excuse me." He leaves quickly.

"that guy's weird." Prussia grunts..before his eyes widen. " Wait! Come back! I need to take a picture of your face! You looked like you were dying!" Prussia runs out of the room..with his phone out..Those red eyes on fire with determination.

"Oh Prussia." Italy giggles..Him and that blog of his..Italy actually likes to check it out regularly. He puts a lot of pictures of people on it..Most of them seem like strangers but there are times Italy finds pictures of himself or of Austria sleeping and Prussia in the picture giving a thumbs up..a caption above it ' this is the face of awesome.'..most of the pictures, the people probably don't know he's taken. Italy has a feeling by the end of today, Prussia's blog is going to be filled with new pictures.

"Italy." Germany's serious voice..gets Italy to stop giggling, he looks over to see Germany staring at him intently..His eye brow furrowed. "..tell me the truth..How did you get hurt?..was it Britain?..Did he do something?" Germany inches closer..Those eyes boring into Italy's..Germany's so tense, he seems to be holding his breath..waiting for something..his fist gripped.

..Italy thinks about how technically whatever hit him may have been because of Britain's magic..but He doesn't think he should tell Germany about it.. "I promise that is the truth Germany! Something just fell from the sky and hit me over the head.." Italy looks down.. "I know you don't believe me..but if I promised on our friendship, would you feel better?" Italy knows why he doesn't trust him..He's been telling him lies..He's been lying to his best friend..

"..Yes. I want to hear you promise me. On our friendship." Germany doesn't move away..but he doesn't move any closer.

"I promise on our friendship that something fell from the sky and hit me..that's how i've gotten hurt." Italy smiles at Germany..reaching out and cupping his cheeks. "..And you know this friendship with you means everything to me! I wouldn't lie to you on it!"

"..Well alright..if you say so." Germany seems to calm down..a relief in those eyes..Italy frowns when Germany takes his hands off of his face..those eyes aren't looking at him anymore. "..Well there was that one time when a bucket fell out of no where and hit you.." He hums thoughtfully, thinking.

"I'm just too pretty that the sky can't even resist me!" Italy chimes, only for it to be cut off with a yawn.

"You're tired." Germany stares at the bags under Italy's eyes..and how he shakes his head slowly.

"No i'm fine! Besides, I want to stay up with Germany! I don't want to waste a single moment!" Italy goes to hug Germany..only for him to grab his arms, stopping him.

"You need your rest Italy. You had a long plane ride and with what happened in the bathroom, I think sleep is needed. Lay down." His voice is stern.

'But Germany I want to spend time with you-"

"Italy..i'm going to be here all day..I'm staying the night just as you are..When you wake up, i'll be here. I want you to get some rest, what good will you be if you don't? I don't want you hurting yourself." Germany tries to push Italy down..only to tense at how Italy gets closer to him, his eyes wide and bright.

"Really? You're staying the night? You're staying all day?"

"Yes, now lay down. That's a order from your captain." Germany is finally able to get the wide eyed Italian to lay down..Ludwig gets up, grabbing the blanket, he lifts it up and over Italy, tucking the smaller man in.

"This is great! I'm so happy! A whole day with you! It's more then I could have asked for!" Italy's half lidded eyes gleam up at Germany. "Will you sleep with me Germany? I want to feel your warmth always! Even in my sleep!..You'll keep all the monsters away."

"I'm not tired Italy. I slept plenty on the plane. You're the one who needs to sleep-"

"If you don't want to sleep with me..please at least stay with me.." Italy reaches out, grabbing Germany's hand, getting him to tense, those piercing blue eyes looking down at their hands intertwined..lightening in some way.. "I don't want to be alone..I want you with me..I want you with me always. You make me happy Germany! Do I make you happy?" Italy's eyes are starting to close more..his smile still there.

"..." Germany sits down next to Italy on the bed, keeping his hand in his..He sighs..his cheeks tinting. "..Ja you do." Is all he says..but those words are sweeter then church bells to Italy.

"that makes me..so happy.." Italy grips his hand tighter..but Germany won't look at him..Won't show him that beautiful face..Even Germany's hand seems reluctant to hold Italy's hand back.. "Can you..give me a good night kiss Germany?"

"Nien. Just go to sleep." he closes his eyes.

"Please Germany?..I promise..i'll go right to bed after.." Italy smiles at him. "..And you'll be here when I wake up..right?"

"ja of course..i'll be here.." Germany looks over at Italy..his eyes slightly widen for some reason..he's blushing.

"Kiss me..kiss me." Italy chants weakly. "Please Germany..just one.."

"just one huh?"..Germany licks his lips..His eyes are getting softer as he leans in, kissing Italy on the forehead. "There..now go to sleep."

"Ve okay.." Italy giggles..only for it to slowly die on his lips..His brown eyes slipping shut..leaving Germany watching him, still holding the Italian's hand in his own.

Once Italy is asleep..Germany's eyes show what he's been fighting this whole time..The love in those piercing blue eyes..His lips turn into a small smile as he reaches out, moving a piece of hair out of Italy's face gently..

"When you wake up..of course i'll be here..You're not the only one who doesn't want to be apart.."

When Italy is asleep..He's finally honest with himself..but when Italy opens his eyes..

The love will leave those blue orbs and Germany will be the best friend Italy sees him as..but till then..Germany will enjoy the sleeping form of Italy before him..enjoy his hand in his, and the soft smile on his lips..

He's content with this..

Only Italy can get him to smile like this. It's all this Italian's fault..Germany can't look at Italy for long..urges coming to him..He wants to kiss him, to hold him..but he won't..He won't even look at Italy..

Though he won't look at him..Germany never leaves his spot..keeping his promise to his best friend.. Ludwig glanced down at his picky..

He always keeps his promises.

* * *

"Ohhh yeah! I'm in heaven dude!" America shouts right into Britain's ear, causing him to wince and rub it for the 6th time today.

"Do you have to keep doing that?! I'm right here idiot! You don't have to shout!"

"Mmrh mrauh num." America keeps chewing on the cheese burger he's eating, the grease dripping from off the patty onto the ground. Britain watches with disbelief as Alfred switches from taking big bites of the greasy cheese burger to take a bite out of his pizza, then he shoves some fries into his mouth that are soaked with vinegar, then he takes a sip of his large 'diet' coke, next he rips some meat off of the wings by his side, and digs into the bucket of popcorn and shoves a hand full into his mouth..All with barely chewing..His cheeks are all puffed out, his eyes closed in the bliss that these fatty foods are giving him.

"..America now really..Was it necessary to stop at all the food places and pick something up? This is ridiculous! You're just asking for a heart attack!" England frowns as he watches Alfred swallow his food, the large lump moving down his throat.

"A hero like me doesn't have to worry about things like that! Stop worrying! I've been eating this way for years and nothing's happened to me." Alfred grins over at England from the bench they're sitting on. "Besides I worked up a appetite from riding all those sweet rides! What was your favorite Britain? Mine was the freak out! That shit goes so high and spins! It has it all!"

"My favorite ride?..well that would have to be..The pirates' cove." England looks down at the cheese burger on his plate that only has a few chunks missing, to hide his blush.

The pirates' cove is a 'scary' walk through with skeletons in cages, narrow passage ways, and odd music playing. It's cheesy really, if you were five it may scare you..the only thing that worried England was hitting his head on something because it was so dark, He couldn't' see where he was going. It wasn't the ride he liked, no. really he was a bit offended looking at the pirates in display with their tattered clothes. They didn't even look scary or intimating. It made Britain want to show them what a real pirate looks like..but anyway, the reason why he liked this ride so much..was because of America.

This huge, grown man was scared of this ride. It was really cute, of course he would never say that to Alfred..America made Britain go first..the large man was clinging to the back of his shirt as if he didn't, he would lose England. America was whimpering and clinging to him..It felt amazing. Alfred was looking to him for comfort, for protection. It made him feel good..and at one point America hugged England from behind..and he wouldn't let him go for a while when one of the pirates jumped at him..England at that moment was so happy it was dark..America couldn't see how red his face was..or the smile on his lips..Feeling America's arms around him, and his breath on his neck..Got his heart to skip a beat...His body started to warm up..and he felt his self control leaving him.

England wanted to turn around, pin America to the wall and kiss him..tell him that it's okay..that he's there and nothing will happen. He wanted to tell him how cute he is, and how happy he is that America's here..The incident with what ever the hell he saw with the roller coaster has made it harder for him to hide his feelings..He just wants to get closer and closer to him..To make sure nothing happens to those sparkling blue eyes.

"Eh? The pirates cove? Why that? That thing sucked ass and it wasn't even scary!" America grunts when England gives him a look with his eye brow raised. Alfred drinks his soda stubbornly, before taking a large bite of his cheese burger, finishing it off. "That ride's for babies."

"And yet you screamed." England chuckles at the look America gives him, those eye brows furrowing into a pout.

"S-Shut up. That pirate sneaked up on me! He was all deformed and shit! His bones were cracking, he looked so real!" America finishes up his fries by stuffing the rest into his mouth and chewing..

..It looked so real? The pirate America's talking about still had a price tag on it and you could obviously see it was plastic.. "You and your imagination." Arthur chuckles to himself, eating a fry. "You use to be able to make anything into a monster. I remember this one time when you were a baby you were scared of this flower..because you said it looked at you funny-" England starts to crack up at this memory..Seeing baby America's pout, glaring at the daisy that 'looked at him funny'.

Britain's laugh is cut short when a chicken breast is shoved into his mouth, getting him to make a gagging sound at the grease slowly sides down his throat. England rips it out of his mouth, his eye twitching as he glares at America who is chuckling to himself. "What the bloody hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope! I'm trying to feed you real food!" America grins over at him. "You move your mouth too much."

"oh? Is that it, or were you getting embarrassed?" England smirks at how America glares.

"A hero doesn't get embarrassed! So eat before I start feeding you again." Alfred grabs another wing, getting Britain's face to fall.

"Ah, no more of that. Fine i'll stop." England smiles and shakes his head as he looks back down at his plate. "..I'm not really hungry. I don't believe I can finish this..America's portions are so large.."

"Bigger is better! If you're not going to eat that I want it!" Alfred takes the burger off of England's plate..Arthur watching in disbelief as America eats his sandwich in two bites..It's like..watching a small snake eating a large egg..the way he eats is disturbing. It worries him. "Now that i'm all done with my food, Let's go play some games! They have kick ass prizes here dude!" America stands up, throwing all his containers into the trash can, beaming at England.

"..Well alright." England can't fight against that face he's giving him..America looks so excited..over some child's games..He's too cute. Britain gets up, crossing his arms. "What game do you want to play first?"

"Oh I know! This one is fun to play!" America grabs Britain by the arm and starts dragging him through the sea of people..England still says apologizes for the people they bump into but it seems like they're getting use to it. England glances at where America is grabbing him..It shouldn't get his heart to beat faster but it does..Why is America touching him so much today?..when ever they go somewhere, America grabs him, and leads him..He's been patting him on the back, smiling at him. He even hugged him after England saw that horrible incident..It's not normal for them to be so touchy..

He remembers a couple months ago when England saw America because they had a meeting..all they did was fight, the only touching was punches. They usually don't get along..but even back then..America would still call him, he would still ask to hang out..The reason England was so mean to America..was because he was trying to hide his feelings. Now he's trying to get America to feel the same for him..maybe England's attitude change has effected their relationship?..Maybe it's made it so America is comfortable with touching him?

"hell yeah!" America cheers, cutting off England's thoughts..His green orbs take in the table they are standing in front of now..There's a bulletin board with a bunch of different colored balloons taped on it..England glances over at Alfred..those blue eyes are glistening..his smile so big..the sun shines down on America, making his blonde hair look like it's glowing..It takes Britain's breath away. "I already know what I want to win! That!" America points..getting England to tear his eyes away from the other blonde to look at the stuff animal that he's pointing at ..It's a small parrot..it's multiple colors of red, blue and green. England can't help to wonder why America would want this so much as Alfred slams his money down on the counter in front of them. "Ha! I get to go first England! Because you suck!"

"Like I bloody care if you go first." England fums, crossing his arms. "This game is stupid. Who said I even wanted to play?"

"Then watch how a hero does it!" America cheers as the man running this game takes America's money and hands him 5 darts. Alfred's grin grows as he picks up his first one, gripping it tightly. "That parrot is as good as mine!" He roars before he pulls back his arm and throws the dart..He throws it so hard that not only does he miss the board with balloons..The dart goes through the wall of this place. "Oops."

"Jeez! America learn some control." England scolds as America picks up another dart. "You don't have to use all your strength to play darts!"

"I know your talking England but all I hear is blah, blah, eye brows, blah blah." America laughs loudly at how Britain's eye starts twitching. "Being a hero is all about strength! I'll win this parrot the American way!" Alfred picks up the next dart..His eyes narrow, glaring down a green balloon..before he throws the dart with all his strength once again..this one goes through the ceiling..his aim is horrible. "Damn it! This game cheats!"

"How?..How in world could this game cheat?" England blinks as America picks up another dart, his eye brows furrowing. "You're the one throwing it everywhere but the board!"

"These balloons are going down! You;re no match for a hero like me!" America roars..throwing another dart..which goes through the wall again, not hitting a balloon. He throws another, and another..with no aim at all..The last two go through the wall. "Damn it! I'm out of darts, can I play again-"

"No way in hell!" The man at the counter fums..seeming to snap out of his shocked state, his face red from anger. "You put five holes in here! Like hell if i'm letting you put anymore!"

"but..but I want the parrot-"

"Too bad! You're not playing again." the man fums.

"Aw man." America frowns, his arms slumping to his sides. "..I guess it's your turn Britain. I'm going to check out the game over here." England watches America leave..His shoulders are slumped..did he really want this parrot that badly? There's nothing special about it..but the look of disappointment on America's face will haunt him if he doesn't do anything about it..and Italy said he should win something for Alfred so..

"I'll play a game." England digs into his pocket and places some American money on the counter, straightening his suit out.

"..You're not going to put holes in the wall are you?" the man looks at England tiredly.

"No sir of course not. Please forgive my friend he's well..an idiot." Britain sighs as the man gives him five darts. "..How many balloons do I have to pop to get the parrot?"

"Only three. Knock yourself out." the man flops down in his seat..England can tell he loves his job so very much with that dead look on his face.

England takes a deep breath as he picks up a dart..He's not going to make the same mistake has America..he's going to take his time, aim. Like he said before..what's power if you don't have control? America was able to bust holes in the wall..but he wasn't able to do what he came to do..pop balloons. Such a simple task..America makes it so much more. England's eyes narrow..before he throws his fist dart..It hits a red balloon and pops it.

"Oh wow you got one! Woopdie doo!" The man grunts sarcastic, drinking from a water bottle that seems suspicious. His face is flushed.

England ignores him..Thinking only of Alfred's blue eyes..and how happy he's going to look when he sees Britain won him the bird..He throws another dart, hitting and popping a blue balloon. Only one more to go. England feels excited as he throws the three dart..this one misses. _Calm down_..England takes a deep breath..collecting himself before he throws another dart..this time it hits a red one. "I've gotten three." England throws his last dart and misses, not really caring about it anymore.

"Alright. You want the parrot right?" The man grumbles as he gets out of his seat.

"Yes please." England keeps his manners as the man takes the parrot off of the wall and gives It to him. England hugs it to his chest..Feeling accomplished.. "Thank you."

"whatever." The man grunts and sits back down..England can't even get mad. He's too excited. He did just as Italy said..Now lets see the result.._What if England gets another hug? Or maybe even more?_..Britain blushes.._no..he must not get himself all worked up over nothing._

England sees the back of America..and he can't help to smile, picking up the pace, holding out the parrot eagerly. "America! Look what I got for you-"

"Oh hey Britain!" America turns around..holding a huge stuffed dragon..He can barely hold it it's so large..and his grin is even larger. "Look what I won! I punched that plate that measures your strength and I fucking broke it! Kick ass right!" America laughs..

England's face falls..staring at the huge stuffed dragon..Damn it was he too late? He won himself such a huge prize..all that warm feelings are destroyed, along with his fantasies of getting a hug..now he just feels embarrassed-

"Oh!" America notices the parrot in England's hands..getting the green eyed blonde to tense. "You got the parrot! You jerk! Getting the prize that you know I wanted! How mean can you get-"

"I didn't win this for myself idiot!" England glares at him. "I won it for you! But it seems I wasted my money. It's not like I want this. I'll just give it back." England turns, wanting to get rid of this parrot, to get rid of his failure..He feels pathetic-

"Hold on!" America grabs Britain's shoulders..turning him around..Such a different look in those blue eye of his. "you really won that for me dude?"

"..didn't I say that?! Now get off me!" England struggles with him..but he can't get out of his grasps..

"If you won it for me..aren't' you going to give it to me?" America's soft voice gets Britain to stop struggling..America has his head tilted..staring at him differently..It gets England's face to heat up and he glares away.

"Why would you want such a small thing when you have that large stuffed animal. Bigger is better right? That's what you said." England doesn't know why he's fighting with him..He hate this situation..it's so embarrassing..He's waiting for America to laugh at him for doing something so stupid..or to tease him but..

"Bigger is usually better but..maybe.." America takes the parrot from Britain's grip..and holds it against his chest with one arm..Smiling so brightly at the other blonde. "Maybe just this once, bigger isn't better...Thank you Britain." His words..get England's lips to part..those green orbs staring at America as if he's never seen him before..He can't hide his blush, or the way his stomach is doing pleasant flips..His heart beating faster. "But it's not like I couldn't have won this for myself!" America chimes in, looking away from Britain..rubbing his cheeks for some reason. "I could have! That guy just couldn't handle my hero!"

"..You busted holes in the wall." England points out..trying to get rid of his red face..trying to calm his heart down.

"So?..but now that you've given me your prize, you don't have a prize Britain!"

"Huh?..Oh that's quite alright. I don't need one-"

"No way dude! You need one to remember today!..ah! Here take mine!" America hands him the large dragon..England's eyes widen a bit.

"A-Are you sure?..well..thank you America.." England hides his blush in the dragon..happy to have it now.

"No problem! I didn't want to carry that around away!"

"You..!" England starts only for America to take off running, laughing. "Come back here!" England starts to run after him, hugging the dragon against his chest..

America gave him this dragon so that he would remember this day..but..

England wasn't going to forget anyway..how could he? He hasn't forgotten the first day he saw those blue eyes..

And he won't forget this one.

"America come back here and hold this ridiculous thing!"

"No way! You can add that dragon to your other imaginary friends!"

"There not imaginary you stupid git!"

Yup..He won't forget.

* * *

Italy's eyes slowly open, they aren't heavy, and he isn't tired. He feels so good and warm..That dream was lovely. He smiles brightly, staring up at the ceiling..He wished it would have never ended..Germany came over and he was here in this room with him! He kissed him good night and promised to stay with him and...Italy's train of thought stops..when he feels a pressure on his right hand..and a faint snoring sound. Italy turns his head..and he can't help to feel his chest tighten when he sees Germany sitting on his bed..Holding his hand..His eyes are closed and his head titled..He's sleeping. He fell asleep sitting up..

Then it hits Italy..all that..wasn't a dream. It was real. Germany's really here. He's really staying the night. He's really not mad at him..He's really, really here. Italy has to stop his squeal of joy, holding Germany's hand tighter..He didn't leave..he stayed like he promised..Italy can't explain how happy he is. The feeling is great..He missed Germany's scent and his warm muscles, and his stern look..Italy had dreams about him but none of it compares to the real thing. He's so kind..Staying here with him even when he was tired himself..He looks so uncomfortable sleeping like that..Italy wants to be closer to Germany. Wants to feel him just to make sure..it's still not a lovely dream.

Italy slowly sits up..His head doesn't hurt and his body is fine. That rest really did him some good just like Germany said! Ludwig's always right! Now he isn't in pain and can have fun playing with Germany! But first his best friend needs to have his rest just as Italy did..And he'll stay by him, just like Germany stayed by Italy.

The small Italian slowly moves his hand out of Germany's, the large man gives a twitch..but that's it..He's really out. Italy can't help to chuckle a little as he grips Germany's shoulders lightly, slowly pulling him down till he's laying on his back in bed, Italy moving to make room for him. Germany makes a grumble..before his body relaxes.

Italy smiles taking in his best friend. His blonde hair is in his face like it usually is when they sleep together, his stern face has relaxed to something peaceful, his breathing coming out in silent puffs..His snoring has stopped. It's nice seeing Germany so relaxed..he has bags under his eyes..Italy wonders if he hasn't gotten that much sleep? He seemed really tense too..more then usually when he was up..Why is that?..It doesn't have anything to do with Italy does it?..He hopes he's not stressing him out..He hopes he hasn't caused him too much problems..He just wants Germany to be like this..Peaceful..happy.

Italy cuddles closer to the man, wrapping his arms around him in a hug..Smiling into Germany's large chest..He's missed this. He's missed it so much. Italy looks up, seeing Ludwig's eyes are still closed..but it looks like the corner of his lips have curled upward just a bit..His heart is beating so fast..His face is a little red..is he hot? He must be with all this gear on! Why is he wearing this? He even has his hat on! Maybe Italy could take it off if he's careful..to get him more comfortable.

"Off with the hat." Italy takes off the hat without a problem and places it next to him..Next he moves the jacket off his shoulders so he's just laying on it..okay so far so good..Maybe he should take off the gloves, Germany never wears them to bed. Italy grabs one of his hands..He grabs the end of the glove..and slowly starts to pull it off-

Germany's body tenses, those piercing blue orbs snap open. In a blink of an eye, Germany is on top of him, pinning him against the bed, those eyes hold a fire, something dangerous as he glare down. Italy whimpers in fright..this seems to get that dark look to leave Germany's face..He blinks a couple of times, before his eyes refocus..Seeming to look at Italy for the first time. "..Italy?.." Germany gets off of him quickly when he realizes what he was doing, those piercing blue eyes hold concern as he looks at Italy's wrists that he griped so tightly..His eyes widen when he sees how red they are. "Did I do that? What was I doing? What happened? I didn't do anything to you did I? How did we get in his position?!" he seems really nervous now..On the verge of freaking out.

Italy blinks..looking at his wrists..oh..that's from England's hand cuffs..He doesn't want Germany thinking he hurt him though..Because he didn't. They're only a little red.. "Nothing happened! It's okay Germany I was just trying to take off your gloves to make you more comfortable. I think I shocked you and you pinned me against the bed. I laid you down with me because you fell asleep sitting up and that looked uncomfortable." Italy wraps his arms around Germany getting him to tense. "And I wanted to be closer to you! I'm so happy you're still here and that wasn't a dream!"

"Refrain from saying such things.." Germany mumbles, taking Italy off of him gently, turning his head away from Italy. "..So I didn't do anything?..It was just that?"

"si!" Italy can see Germany's shoulders relax and he sighs in relief. "i'm sorry I woke you up. You just seemed like you were getting hot so I wanted to take off your clothes to cool you down!"

'What? D-Don't do things like that!" Germany shouts, getting Italy to whimper and to hide under the blanket.

"But..but..I just wanted Germany to feel better." Italy's soft voice gets Germany's face to fall..and he sighs..

"It's fine Italy I-!" Ludwig started his apology only for Italy to tackle him in a hug, nuzzling his head..his eyes are closed..so he doesn't see how this large man's cheeks tint.

"yay! You're not mad at me!..I'm so happy that you're here.." Italy notices once again..how tense Germany is..and soon Germany is pulling him off..Ludwig hasn't been the biggest on hugging but he usually lets Italy hug him longer then this..

"Yes, yes. How is your head Italy? Does it hurt?" Those piercing blue eyes change in that concern as he touches the bangdage.

"Ve! I feel much better! The rest really helped!" Italy cheers.

"Good..i'm glad." Germany gives a slight smile..and this is enough to make Italy's day..He's smiling..He's happy.

"You always know what to do Germany!" Italy chuckles..glancing down at his hands. "I wish I could be more like you. Things would be easier. I wouldn't get into trouble all the time and I would have awesome muscles! I think that would give me points with the ladies." Italy giggles..thinking of himself as big and buff as Germany..it's a funny thought..but really he means Mentally. If he was as brave as Germany..as smart as Germany..as hard working..he would never stress Germany out. He would be happier..Italy bets..

"Don't say things like that. It doesn't matter that you get in trouble all the time or that you need help all the time. I'm here to help you, that's what our pinky promise was about right? I like you as you are. You don't have to be like me, or like anyone else. You just need to be like yourself." These words come out fast..Only for his eyes to widen and he glances away..Closing his eyes as if to hide something.

"..But being me always gets you stressed out..Germany has to worry about me so much..i'm so dependent on you that you have no time for yourself..If I was different, then maybe you would smile more..maybe you would be happier-" Italy starts, glancing down at his hands again.

"I was wrong to say those things Italy. ..Yes, you stress me out. Yes you frustrate me, and infuriate me sometimes. You get into trouble all of the time, and yes, you follow me around and cling to me..but I was wrong to complain..You're worth all the trouble you cause.. because I.." Germany stops..his face getting darker..only for him to glare it away..His face goes back to normal..and he grabs Italy's shoulders. "..Because we're friends. Isn't it apart of being friends with someone?..Dealing with them?..You deal with me..like how I yell at you all the time. You bare with me so it was wrong to complain about you..There, do you get it?"

Italy stares at him with wide eyes..before..they start to water..and before long..a tear is rolling down his face, getting Germany's to fall, his mouth opening in shock.

"Why are you crying? What did I say? I thought I was saying good things!-"

"That's why.." Italy sniffles..smiling at Germany. "..Those words were so nice..You really are my best friend Germany..you don't care that i'm useless..or that I mess things up..you worry about me and take care of me. You do so much..you've saved me from so much.." Germany's shoulders droop a little, only to tighten back up when Italy cups his cheeks, leaning his forehead against Ludwig's. Italy's happy tears still falling. "That's why i'm doing this..You deserve it. I'm going to make you proud. I'm going..for once not be useless..because you deserve it Germany." Italy nuzzles him.. "My best friend."

"..What are you talking about?..what are you doing for me?..what is this business with making me proud?" Germany pulls Italy away..creating space between them..but..he wipes Italy's tears away so carefully..Handling Italy like he's breakable..It probably seems that way..He's so weak. He can't even stop his tears..he didn't want to cry in front of German,but he did anyway..

He can't do anything right.

"Hey west is ita-chan up? I-" The door to the bed room opens suddenly..Prussia walking in with a smirk on his face..it falls wen he sees Italy's tears..and that sad look in his eyes from Italy's thoughts..but Prussia takes it a whole different way. "You made him cry again west?! Don't worry Italy! Awesome Prussia is going to kick his ass!" Prussia pulls up his sleeves, his eyes narrowing. "You can make ita-chan cry once but twice! You're asking for it!"

"Ve! Prussia it's not what you think! He didn't-"

"Brother please calm down! You're yelling and I know you're about to do something foolish!-"

"Damn right!" Prussia roars, running towards the bed, he jumps in the air, those red eyes glaring..Germany watches as he slowly comes down, he has his guard up, expecting his brother to tackle him..Only for Prussia to miss Germany completely, tackling Italy instead.

"Oh jeez ita-chan i'm sorry! I didn't hurt you..did..I.." Prussia stops going off..when he sees how Italy is laying beneath him, looking up with those big brown orbs. He looks confused, those eyes sparkling from him crying, his hair sprayed out..Prussia grins. "This feels pretty awesome! You come here often Italy?-"

'Brother!" Prussia is..Punched off of Italy by his younger brother..Getting knocked out of the bed with a groan. Germany's eye twitches as he helps Italy get back up, those piercing blue eyes checking for any injuries. "Are you alright Italy?"

"si..i'm fine. That just startled me!" Italy chuckles slightly..getting Germany's shoulders to relax a bit.

"what is up with you?" Germany fums at his brother who has just gotten up..He's grinning from ear to ear even though he has a fist print in his cheek. "Tackling Italy like that..coming in here yelling like a fool. You could have hurt him!"

"I didn't mean to tackle him! Believe me!..but.." Prussia smirks. "are you sure you're not mad for another reason west~"

"Go to hell." a vein is starting to pop out of Germany's forehead..He's glaring so darkly at Prussia..and Prussia's smirk is getting bigger..Their eyes seem to be having a silent conversation with each other..Italy can't help to frown. He's never seen Germany hit his brother before..they usually don't fight at all..

"Are you two fighting?" Italy grabs Germany's arm, looking between the two frowning.

"oh no Italy! Don't worry your pretty little face!" This gets Germany to give his brother a look..and subconsciously he moves closer to Italy. Prussia notices this though..and can't help to chuckle. "If my brother didn't make you cry then why were you? If he made you cry then we're fighting! I'll defend you ita-chan!"

"Calm down." Germany sighs, shaking his head.

"No! Well..Germany did make me cry but it was because he made me so happy! He didn't make me sad..Germany said some really nice things." Italy says, smiling brightly at Germany..Who's face has turned red from that knowing smile on Prussia's face.

"ohh he did, did he? What kind of nice things?"

"Well he said-"

"That's enough of that." Germany puts a gloved hand over Italy's mouth..Keeping his head behind Italy so he can't see his face..He glares at his brother who is smirking at him still. "stop being nosy. Why did you come in here brother?"

"Hmm? Oh! To see if ita-chan is up and feeling better!" Prussia smiles again at Italy, coming closer..He takes his seat next to the Italian..putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hows that head feeling?"

"Oh it's good! I'm all better now!" Italy smiles at him..enjoying the warmth of his two friends by his sides. It gives him a feeling of safety..of home. " All I needed was some pasta and sleep!"

"Yeah! so..you said something fell from the sky and hit you right?" Prussia tilts his head..Those red eyes seem..sharp. Prussia's expression changing a bit.

"si..I know it sounds weird!" Italy adds the last part nervously..

"Yes.." His face changes back to normal and he smiles. "Well why are you guys just sitting in here? Lets go out to the living room! Unless you two are going to-"

"We're leaving!" Germany reaches over and smacks his brother over the head..silently fuming..Getting Prussia to laugh.

"Great! Come on then!" Prussia grabs Italy's hand and yanks him out of bed..He runs out of the room with him, Italy keeping up better then he thought..His head doesn't hurt at all..It's such a relief.

"Brother don't handle him like that!" Germany yells after them.. "And don't run in America's house! It's rude!"

"Hey Italy i'll race you!" Prussia ignores Germany, letting go of Italy..He grins.. "Let's see who's the fastest! The last time you beat me!"

"That's only because I thought Britain was chasing me." Italy chuckles..Something flashes through Prussia's eyes..and Italy can't help to wonder if he's said something wrong.

"Italy don't race him!" Germany shouts from behind them..Getting Italy to slow down immediately from his voice..it's just..something about Germany's voice-

While trying to turn around to wait for Germany..Italy steps on his shoe laces that came untied once again..He yelps in surprise as he tumbles over..only to be caught swiftly by Ludwig, catching him right before he falls. "Careful! What was that about?" Germany looks down..and sees his shoes are untied..He sighs. "Good grief..you and these shoe laces."

"Ve i'm sorry Germany."

"well it can't be helped. I'll tie them for you." Germany bends down and starts to tie Italy's shoes..Doing it tightly like he always does..Italy likes seeing this..likes Germany doing things for him, but it makes him feel..useless again. He can't even tie his own shoes..He's suppose to be getting better and yet..it seems he's still the same as when he left 8 days ago.. "..You still need someone to tie your shoes..You haven't changed.." He seems to be smiling..but Italy can't tell at this angle..then his attitude changes to something colder. "..why don't you get Britain to tie your shoes?"

"Hm? Well I never thought of that..besides." Italy smiles when Germany gets done tying his shoes. "Germany knows how to do it best!"

For some reason..this gets Germany's eyes to get a bit brighter..before he blinks it away and pats Italy on the head. "if you say so."

"AWWW! I just got a picture of that shit! West tying ita-chan's shoes?! I'm so blogging this!" Prussia's loud laugh gets Italy and Germany to look over at the albino who has his phone out, those eyes lighting up. "So cute!"

"Brother! Would you stop with the pictures!" Germany sighs, knowing it's no use..

"No way! This week is important for my blog! I want to get as many pictures from today as I can!" Prussia closes his phone. "Besides I can't take any pictures of gilbird." Prussia frowns. "I couldn't bring him on the plane..I'm going to miss him."

"Aw and gilbird's so cute." Italy frowns, walking over and patting Prussia on the shoulder since he looks like he's sulking now.

"I know! He's so awesome! Not as awesome as me but still!" Prussia sighs, shaking his head. "Now come on! Let's head in the living room! I got a game set up for us since apparently Britain and America are out doing some shit together. That's what Lithuania said at least."

"Oh that's right..I almost forgot_ he_ would be here." Germany grumbles under his breath..His eyes narrowing.

"Come on Germany! Prussia said he has a game for us!" Italy smiles back at the blonde..grabbing his hand and starts to pull him along..Germany's hand twitches in his hold..Italy doesn't pay much mind to it, a smile on his face, his curl twitching in his happiness..It feels so nice to have Germany's hand in his again..

"Brother has been troublesome today. Hopefully it's nothing bad." Germany walks so he's side by side with Italy..and he takes his hand from Italy..Getting the Italian to look at him with his face fallen..

The way Germany's been acting..it's almost like..He can't stand Italy touching him..but that can't be! Germany's not mad at him..it must be in his imagination.

"Here we go!" Prussia flops down on one of the seats to the couch, grinning over at Italy and Germany as they walk in.

"Wha..! what happen to Lithuania?" Italy gasps, his brown orbs falling on the long brown haired male who is laying on the couch,taking up all the rest of the seats..his face is so pale, his eyes closed.

"who? Oh him?" Prussia points over at Lithuania. "Oh he's dead."

"What?!" Italy and Germany look at him with wide eyes.

"he's dead?" Italy's eyes get big and watery.

"Don't cry! He's not dead I was just playing!" Prussia adds quickly..sighing in relief when Italy's eyes go back to normal. "I don't know what the fuck's wrong with this guy. I followed him out here, taking a whole bunch of pictures of his face..he got here and kind of collapsed on the couch, he's been here ever since." Prussia sees how Lithuania is taking up the rest of the seats. "Well you guys could just sit on him-"

"- sit on Lithuania?" Italy frowns.

"-brother." Germany scolds.

"- okay fine don't sit on him! I'll just move him..hold up.. let me.." Prussia starts looking around..he makes a 'ah' sound when he finds the remote. He grabs it..before he starts poking Lithuania in the cheek with it. "Come on..Either wake up or fall off the couch, either one works-"

"Brother!" Germany marches over and takes the remote from Prussia. "Really? Do you have to do this?"

"What? I'm not touching him! He looks like he's dying! He's paler then me and i'm albino that isn't a good sign!"

"Lithuania?" Italy knees in front of the brown haired boy..when he starts to groan, getting Prussia and Germany to stop there fighting to look at him. Italy tilts his head when those gentle blue eyes open. "Are you okay?"

"..Mr. i-Italy?" Lithuania holds his head..before he slowly sits up. "..Yes i'm fine..I just.." He stops when he realizes he's on the couch, those blue orbs widening. "oh my..did I..pass out?"

"Yup! Don't worry, I made sure to take some pictures of your epic collapse scene!" Prussia gives him a thumps up that Germany pushes down.

"Please forgive my brother. He doesn't know how to act."

"Says the guy who won't say he's in lo- don't kill me!" Prussia struggles with Germany who has put him in a head lock. "I'm just playing west!"

"So am I!" Germany doesn't loosen his hold on him.

"Are you sick Lithuania?" Italy takes Prussia's place on the couch, sitting next to the browned haired male. "..You're so pale."

"N-No I'm not..ah, I don't know what came over me.." Lithuania shakes his head..Glancing at the padding covering Italy's forehead. "..How are you feeling?"

"Good! It doesn't hurt!" Italy smiles.

"Ah..good, good.." Lithuania sighs in relief. "..Maybe it's not him.."

"Who?" Italy tilts his head getting Lithuania to tense.

"N-no one-"

"What you guys talking about? Just kidding I already know! You're talking about me!" Prussia grins..finally getting out of Germany's choker hold..he sits next to Lithuania..while Germany takes his seat on the other side of Italy.

"um.." Lithuania seems uncomfortable with Prussia sitting so close to him.

"Now Italy!" Prussia leans back..That grins still there. "How about you tell us about your time in Britain! You've been gone a while! More then a week!"

"yeah it's been awhile.." Italy can feel Germany starting at him intently now..Italy can't look at him for some reason. "There's nothing to really talk about. Ve, me and Britain have just been working on his cooking."

"How is that coming along? Are you almost done?" Prussia presses., those red eyes narrowing.

"I think so. Britain's definably improved! Just ask America when he gets back, he ate some lasagna Britain made." Italy smiles, thinking about the success of that..and the fact that this is completely true.

"Are you having fun..being with Britain?" This question..comes from Italy's right. The Italian looks over at Germany, who is staring at him intently..Such a odd look in his eyes..

"Ve it's fun with Britain!.." Italy chimes..Something that Italy doesn't really like flashing through Germany's eyes. "He plays with me sometimes..but most the time he's working so it gets boring there too."

"What's up with your clothes?" Germany glares at the dress shirt Italy's wearing, getting him to tense.

"Well England gave these to me to wear-"

"but I know you don't like wearing things like that, so why are you wearing it." Germany presses..uh oh..It' like Prussia and Germany are giving him twenty questions..they don't trust him..

"Britain spent a lot of money on it he said..I don't want to turn it down when he went through all the trouble. Ve it's not that uncomfortable!" _lies! All lies! He hates these clothes! Germany's right!_

"Hmm." Germany hums..before he glares forward..he seems mad now..Did Italy do something to make him mad? "Isn't Britain something? Buying you expensive clothes.." what's this tone now?..He still sounds mad!

"Eh, I guess. Britain is nice, I know you guys are worried about me but really i'm okay! Britain treats me good! He gives me pasta, plays soccer with me, takes care of me-" The more Italy talks..the more Germany's face falls to a deeper glare..it gets Italy to stop, squeaking when Germany turns that glare on Italy.

"Sounds like you got everything you need with him huh? Sounds like you two are so close-" Germany starts..he sounds like he's accusing Italy..Looking at him oddly..What is he accusing Italy of?..

"West." Prussia says something..getting Germany to stop..His eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head.

"Sorry..I was getting carried away." Germany puts a hand on Italy's shoulder to comfort him and it works.. "It's just..I dont' like Britain. I don't like that he's keeping you away for so long just to help him cook. It's selfish."

"Ve it's okay.." Italy hugs Germany, burying his head in the man's large chest..He closes his eyes taking in his scent. "..Please don't get mad Germany..I promise i'll be coming home soon. So please don't look so angry."

This seems to calm Germany down completely..and he sighs, shaking his head. "..okay Italy..I believe you.." He ruffles Italy's hair, getting the Italian to giggle..Germany's lips turn upward just a bit. "Just don't take your sweet time. Your lacking in your training the more you stay away."

"Ve that's right!" Italy chuckles nuzzling him. "As strict as always.."

"Someone has to keep you in line." Germany's voice gets softer as he leans his head against Italy's..only to tense, pushing Italy away from him. "So you said we had a game to play Prussia?" Germany ignores the frown on italy's face.

"Oh yeah! Let's play cards! I found these while I went exploring around this place!" Prussia grabs the deck and starts to deal them.

"Oh my, you didn't mess anything up did you?" Lithuania frowns.

"If I did, don't worry. It's going to be a awesome mess for you to clean up." Prussia says as if that's a reassurance..getting Lithuania to get up quickly..mumbling something about checking the house. "Guess it's just us now! What game you want to play ita-chan?"

"Gold fish!" Italy cheers as he gets his deck.

"Gold fish it is!" Prussia chuckles as he starts to look at his deck.

Italy starts looking at his cards..only to stop when he notices Germany hasn't picked his deck up..He seems to be staring off into space. Italy reaches out, touching his shoulder..Only for Germany to jerk away from him, those eyes snapping on him..only to soften a tiny bit. "What is it Italy?"

"Um..aren't you going to play too?" Italy asks nervously..fiddling with his cards..something flashes through Germany's eyes and he gets up quickly.

"No, play with my brother. I'm going to have a look around America's house-"

"Ohh! I could go with you!-"

"that's alright. Why don't you stay with my brother? I'll be right back.." and with that he's gone..not letting Italy say anymore..Italy frowns deeply..watching him go..what's this?..why does Germany seem so distance now..? and why does it see like..He's trying to avoid Italy's touch?

"Don't worry about him Italy! Me and you can have a awesome time alone!" Prussia grins at him when Italy looks back.. "Do you have any 5's?"

" ah, no, gold fish." Italy gives Prussia a smile as the albino grumbles about having to draw a card. "Do you have any 7's?"

"Ah damnit it, yes!" Prussia hands over the card. "I'm so awesome..i'm going to win this!"

Italy chuckles..looking down at his 7..Placing his pair down..This goes on..Just Prussia and him..

yet it feels so lonely without Ludwig..his hand feel cold, and his chest is hurting..

Why does he feel like Germany's hiding from him all over again?

* * *

"Aw man!" America frowns as those blue orbs take in the state of the ocean before them..The waves are large, towering high and crashing hard, making the water come up on the beach a lot farther then usually. This wouldn't be causing America to frown..if there wasn't yellow caution tape around the life guard chair.. "This sucks ass! I really wanted to swim!" America kicks the sand..pouting as the rough wind ruffles his hair..It's starting to rain, the cold water falling on the both of them, getting them to wince.

"The waves look horrible." England comments..his eyes holding a far away look..thinking back to that one day when the waves were worse, when his ship sunk and he failed his crew.. "It's starting to rain America, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm..Well I think it's pointless to come here and not enjoy the beach! Wait here! I'll get us a umbrella and we can just chill here! The waves look pretty awesome right?" America beams at his idea, those eyes lighting up.

"I suppose we could-"

"yay! I hope it starts thundering that would be kick ass." America laughs..and runs off like a kid in a candy store..England's glad though..He doesn't want to see that disappointment on America's expression..He wants him to be happy today..He wants him to be happy with England.

"Today has been nice.." England sighs happily to himself..He sits down in the sand..Staring off into the crashing waves..So rough..The sea looks so dark..as if the water it's self is a hungry monster wanting to engulf all in it's way. Britain knows the sea..and sea knows Britain, they have a history together..so sitting here, watching the sea..gives him good memories..but also bad.

England watches the waves crash..thinking of today..It's been great. Getting so close to America..this man holding him..Giving him his stuff animal..Britain grips the dragon tighter against his chest..smiling into it..His heart his beating faster..his chest tightening..Is this what it feels like to be so happy..that you can barely stand it? He wants to run around, dance in the rain..he feels as if he could take on the world..Maybe there's hope for him yet..Maybe he can win America's heart..

England chuckles..my..what is wrong with him..he's acting like a gitty girl when he's hundreds of years old. This just..makes him so happy..it may be raining..but this cold water has never felt so good on his skin..

Because It means he's alive. It means that this isn't' a dream..this is real..America's smiles..his touch..it's all real.

Suddenly..all the warmness he was feeling..leaves..a dark feeling settling over him like a cloud, England frowns and looks around for the source of such a horrible feeling-

'Help! Someone help me!" England's eyes widen in alarm..when he sees a little boy in the water..He's being battered around by the waves..screaming his lungs out..He won't last much longer..He's struggling to keep himself up..There's no one with him, no mother yelling for him..He's alone, in this horrible sea..This sea will swallow him whole, just as it has with so many of his crew..

The ocean can be a bitch.

"Hang on!" England jumps up, placing the dragon on the sand..before he takes off running towards the ocean..He runs as fast as he can, his mind doesn't have time to think..He has to save this boy..he's so young..He won't let the sea claim another victim..No, not today. Not on this wonderful day. England jumps into the ocean, dives head first into a large wave, going through it. He comes back up, taking a breath of air as he looks around to locate the boy again. England's eyes widen when he sees the boy is a bit deeper into the ocean..England swims against the tide..Getting battered with the waves but he doesn't care..all he sees is this boy..He's drowning. He has to save him! Swim faster! That's exactly what he does..the sky roars with thunder..as if the very heavens are mad at the sea for her cruelty.

"Just hang on! I'm almost there! Keep your head up!" Britain roars at the boy..who only screams in response..he's panicking. It's the worse thing you can do but he's just a boy..he doesn't know better, he's scared and cold. England forces himself through the horribly large waves..finally making it to the boy..He can't touch the bottom..But it's okay..He's here, he'll find a way to get them both back. "It's okay..i'm here." England grabs a hold of the boy..Holding him up, using his feet to keep them both a float..The boy trembles..his wet hair is casting a shadow over his eyes..He hiccups.. "I know you're scared, but you're saved. I won't let anything bad happen to you." England grips him tighter..and then..

"You're worried about me?..you should be worried for yourself...Something bad is going to happen to _you_ Britain." The boy's head lifts up..revealing the large smirk on his face..and purple eyes gleaming with dark glee.

"What-" The boy..disappears from his hold..leaving Britain alone in this raging ocean..Who seems more pissed that England's in it.

"ATHUR!"..his name?..his real name? England turns his head..to see America..staring at him with horror filled eyes..the umbrella he bought falls from his hands. "Behind you-"

A wave hits him hard from behind..Driving him under..England hits his head hard on the sand..it disorients him..His mouth opens and the water rushes down his throat like a stream..Filling his lungs getting everything to fade to darkness..He can't move his body..He can't breathe..but..He's nation..he can't die..right?..not here..not on this day..why can't he do anything?..he's the great British empire..how could this be? That kid..he was suppose to save that kid..He..he disappeared..and those purple eyes..damn it! His head is all jumbled up..why can't he close his mouth?...it's painful..so much water filling him..He's..becoming one with the ocean..the sea is trying to claim him..and maybe this time..

She will get her prize.

The last thing he feels before everything leaves him..is a pair of strong hands grip him..

Then his consciousness is gone. All those good feelings..have been lost in the sea.

* * *

**Heyy! Long ass chapter I know. Hope it makes up for how long it took me to get this out to you! Unfortunately it seems italy got a lot more then just a bump on the head..Please review and thanks to you that do!**

**Till next time:)**


	13. Unicorn's wisdom

"_Arthur! Arthur stop!" England pauses mid-walk, his green orbs widening as he whips around quickly. Taking his eyes off his large ship that is loading to look at something so much more precious to him. A young America fights through the people that are trying to hold him back...telling him to get back into the mansion..but he doesn't listen...Those blue orbs are watery, so full of emotions. England feels his chest tighten in a painful way as America stops in front of him, panting...those tears threatening to fall down his face. "You..You lied to me!..you said...you only had a meeting to go to! You didn't tell me you're going back into the battle field!" His tiny body trembles.._

"_..Who told him?!" England roars at his people who all finch in fright...Those eyes on fire, a rage filling him. No one steps forward...of course they don't._

"_It doesn't matter who told me! How could you be going into battle?! You just got back!..you..you're still hurt!" America points to the bandage on England's cheek...the bandage Alfred had put on himself after he had found Britain in the hallway...soaked and bleeding. "W-Why would you go back on that ship? Why fight when you're not even healed England!"_

"_..As a nation I have duties I have to fulfill, commands I have to listen to. If we are to win this war I must keep attacking. I've gotten the command to set sail...I didn't want to tell you America because I knew it would upset you-"_

"_Because you're a nation..that's what you always say..it's why I never get to see you and you're always covered in wounds! Well Arthur, i'm a country too!..If there's no way out of this, then i'm fighting with you! I'm a part of you too right? So this is my battle!" America grips his fists, taking steps closer...but England holds out his hand to stop him._

"_No. I've been over this Alfred! You're not going to be fighting in this war! You're too young-_

"_But I'm a country and I want to fight by your side England! I want to be there for you! I don't want to wait for you to come back...I don't want to worry!-"_

"_- You're not big enough for battle, if you got hurt I don't know what I would do-"_

"_Not big enough? I'm strong England! You're not getting on that ship without me! I'm..I'm coming with you. You can't keep doing this alone when I'm right here...This..this is my home too. Let me protect it..let me protect you." America takes another step towards Britain.._

"_No! You can't come along!..I'm sorry America...but as long as you're my little brother you have to listen to me...I can't let you get your way like I always do. I spoil you...This time..I'm telling you no. I don't need you to protect me America. You're my treasure. You're what I'm fighting to protect now, so what would be the point in putting you out in the open to be attacked?!..No.." England turns his back on America, placing a hand over his heart. it's hurting so much...If he wasn't in front of his troops, he would cry. It's hurting him speaking this way to America...to see those tears fall down the boy's face.. "Get Alfred out of here. Take him back to his room. We're setting sail." England's bangs cast over his face as he hears Alfred's yells of 'Let me go!' and 'Arthur!'..He knows the troops he left here are grabbing America...wanting to pull him back in. When England comes back he'll say he's sorry...He'll make Alfred his favorite dish...He'll read him his favorite book, and snuggle him in bed, holding him close.._

_But now, he can't be Arthur...he can't give into America, can't be soft. Right now, he has to be Great Britain...and he's cruel. He lies. He does what he has to for his country.._

_He's sorry..America._

_Britain starts heading towards the loading dock to his large ship. He'll get on and he'll sail away to fight in this war...He'll sail away with only America's tears to remember, the tears he has caused. If only America could just see he's doing this because he loves him. Because he cares about him...He's doing this because America means everything to him.._

_If he were to lose him..._

"_NO!" England stops on the dock when he hears America roar, followed by yelps of surprise...a commotion behind him. Britain turns around only to see that America, this young boy...knocked all the troops off of him by his brute strength. He's panting...Those eyes like sparkling diamonds...so deep as he stares at Britain with determination. "See? I'm strong! I can fight!-"_

"_America-"_

"_Please.." Alfred falls to his knees, looking up at Britain with those sad eyes. "..Don't leave me..I just know if you leave you won't come back for a long time!.T-Take me with you so I have nothing to wait for!...Nothing to look forward to..I want to go with you Arthur!..p-please." He's crying...those tears cutting England deep. Britain trembles slightly, those green orbs softening...His stomach turning hallow at seeing how much this is affecting America, how scared he looks...desperate.._

_England walks back down the boarding dock. He walks till he's standing in front of America, towering over him. Those green eyes still so soft, his chest feels like it's being ripped. "..You're so small Alfred. War isn't for you. Come now...don't cry.." England kneels in front of Alfred, cupping his cheeks, wiping the tears away gently. "I'll come back like I always do. You have nothing to worry about-"_

"_What if you don't come back? Just take me with you! I want to be with you.." America grabs England's wrists...he hiccups, those blue eyes boring into England's.._

"_You know I can't do that.." England rubs America's cheek, looking at him sadly._

"_Sir! We have to go!-" A troop yells on the ship._

"_I know! Give me a minute!" Britain snaps, his voice getting his troops to tense up. They all keep quiet...they're obedient. England turns his soft green eyes on America... "This war won't last much longer and when I come back, I promise we will spend a lot of time together. We'll go berry picking, and I'll make you some scones..I'll be back Alfred." England kisses the younger boy's forehead. "I'll never desert you..I may be gone sometimes but I'll always come back." England pulls Alfred into a embrace, holding him so close.. "I love you Alfred...you know I only do things that are for your best interest. I'm the big brother, it's my job to protect you-"_

"_What about what's best for you?..if you spend all your time and energy on protecting me, who's going to protect Britain?" America hugs him back...trembling._

"_I'm the great British Empire! You know how huge I am! I don't need protection...I am my own protection...I'm okay Alfred, I promise you. Don't you believe in your big brother?"_

"_I do believe in you Arthur.." America pulls away, those big, blue orbs so fierce...full of determination. "..and people fight for what they believe in right? Why do I only have to believe..and wait?.."_

"_Britain sir, we really have to go!"_

"_...I'll be back America. If you really want to help me.." Britain smiles brightly, rubbing America's hair. "..Be here when I come back. Be here and be healthy, be happy. Show me that smile of yours..Your happiness is my happiness. So be happy, that's how you can truly help me.." England gives him another kiss on the forehead before he gets up.. "Wait here for me. Please America...don't look so sad.."_

"_...I'll wait.." Alfred's eyes droop in defeat when he sees the sad look in Britain's eyes.._

"_Thank you America. Now I must go.." England grips his fist. He turns and walks up the dock onto the ship, not able to look back, not able to say any more. If he has to look at America's crying face any longer...It's painful. He doesn't want to leave him but what would he do.._

_If anything were to happen to America?_

"_I'll wait...like I always do.." America watches with those blue eyes as the ship starts to sail. Taking Britain away from him. Alfred look down at his body. "..I'm..too small huh?.." America stares after the ship till he can't see it anymore. He wipes his tears before he turns around, letting the troops lead him to his room. "..If it's my size that's keeping us apart..then I'll get bigger.." Alfred glances back at the sea. "..I'll get bigger for you Britain and if you like my smile so much, i'll smile...i'll be happy...i'll laugh...and then...maybe.." Alfred closes his eyes..and smiles brightly, his lips curling in the first..'American' smile. "..I'll be your hero."_

_Everything fades away._

* * *

There's a pressure on Britain's chest so strong that if he was human, it would have shattered all the bones of his ribs but no...his ribs hold up. There's another push on his chest and then air forced down his wind pipe..it hurts.. Britain

"Brit...ain.." Someone is shouting his name..._why are they being so loud..?_ The darkness was peaceful now It hurts. The pressure in his chest doesn't stop. The shouts don't stop nor does the air...Let him stay in darkness, the light hurts.. "Britain!" He's hit once again in the chest, this time a little lower...hitting his diaphragm.

In a swift movement, the darkness is replaced with light. Britain's eyes snap open, his body jerking violently as he sits up, coughing out the water that had flooded his lungs. The light hurts...He coughs and coughs, gasping for air. His throat is so raw, his chest hurts from the pressure, his lips are wet and stinging...He's too weak to hold himself up. He falls back...only for someone to catch him.

"Britain! Fuck Britain are you up? Are you okay?".._Who..? _Britain opens his eyes again, those green orbs focusing on who's holding him. America stares down at him with wide eyes, his face still scrunched up in fear but when he sees Britain's eyes open and his chest moving, he lets out a loud sigh of relief. "Shit..thank god..you're alive..I thought..I thought you were really going to.." He holds Britain against his chest, cradling him...chuckling out in relief..

England can't help to frown.._why is he in so much pain?..why is America holding him like this?..Why is Alfred's eyes so red?_.. "America...what happened?-" England begins to ask..

This is all it takes for America's attitude to completely change. His laughter dies on his lips, something flashing through those blue orbs before they narrow. A fire so bright it even gets Britain to tense when America glares at him, those teeth bared.

"That's what I should be asking you! I came back from getting us a fucking umbrella to see you in the ocean! The ocean that obviously has killer monster waves that you're not suppose to be in! I can't even be gone for 5 minutes without you almost getting your self killed!" America shouts at him, his words bring everything back...

That's right. He went into the ocean. He remembers seeing America's horror filled face...before he was dragged under. England remembers the small boy and he tenses. "..Calm down, it's not like I can die! You're freaking out over nothing! I went into the ocean because there was a small boy drowning! I couldn't have let him drown now could I?" England's head stops being fuzzy. He tries to get out of America's hold, but this larger country isn't having that.

"What are you talking about England? There was no boy! If there was I would have found him when I went out to get you...There was no body around you! You were the only one stupid enough to go out there!" America's eyes haven't lost that fire.

"..The boy he..disappeared from me..but he was there!-"

"Oh great! So you almost fucking died over one of your imaginary friends?! What is with you? And you call me an idiot!"

"That's because you are one! That wasn't one of my magical friends you git! And they're not imaginary!-" England growls, pushing at America to get him off..

"I don't give a fuck! You're too small to be doing this kind of shit England! Those waves would have ripped you apart if not for me! You're not how you use to be! You can't just jump and do things!-"

"Oh, you like to bring that up don't you? That I'm not as I was? How dare you?! I may be smaller but that doesn't mean I'm weak! I'll do whatever the bloody hell I please!" England's eyes narrow. America's stomping down on a soft spot. He won't take it. He won't take this. _Who bloody yells at someone after they've just been awoken from drowning? This stupid twit! Calling him small! _That doesn't change who he is, and he's the mother fucking British empire. He won't take this. no. "Let me go! Stop looking down on me! I'm bloody tired of you looking down on me like i'm weak, like I can't hold my own!" A image flashes through his mind. _America standing in front of him...Britain kneeling before him, crying into his hand..as Alfred stares down at him with those blank blue eyes.."You use to be so big. You use to be great."_

"I'm looking at you like this because you almost got yourself killed! Going out in the ocean like that for a made up person! I don't know what you see Britain but you have to be able to separate reality from fiction-"

"I can't die you idiot! I know what's real and what isn't! That boy was there, he talked to me and I felt him! What's with you?! Getting so worked up! Are you crazy? Unhand me! You don't know how much I hate that look! You like looking down on me don't you? You like to rub it in huh?" England is thrashing against America, trying to get out of his hold, not caring he's in pain, or that his throat is dry, or that it feels like his ribs are broken.

"Maybe you can't die but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt! We feel pain too! You can't just do that shit! You're the one talking crazy! Talking about people who aren't there and looks on my face that aren't there either! I'm not looking down on you! I saved you! I pulled you out of the ocean! You didn't get out of the ocean by yourself did you? If not for me those waves would have dragged you out to the sea and who knows where you would be?! Stop being so damn suborn, fighting with me when I know you're in pain! Let me help you...stop being so prideful. You don't deserve it after what you've done!" America bares his teeth, holding Britain against his chest, those blue orbs boring into green but his words get England to stop struggling, gets his eyes to widen in realization, his cheeks to tint red and his chest to tighten..

"..I get it." Britain's eyes soften, staring up at the panting form of America.. " You're so mad..because you were worried about me" This gets America to tense...He glares away.

"Pssh! Like I was worried about you! You just owe me money is all.."

"..You..were you crying because you thought I was gone?" England touches under America's eyes..those blue orbs that look puffy.

"You wish! Like I would cry over you! If any tears fell down my face, it was tears of joy." America keeps glaring away, taking England's hands off of him but those blue orbs can't look at him anymore.

"I believe I've told you before America that you can't get rid of me. You don't have to worry or cry Alfred..No matter what I'll always be here. Like I would die here, or lose to the sea." England thinks back to that crying face of the young America as he watched as Britain sailed away. "..My promise is still alive and it will continue to be. You don't have to worry about me."

"I said I wasn't worried! It would have just been a pain if you died here. That's all it is." America glares away from England as he grips him tighter against his chest, and stands up, holding Arthur bridal style.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" England's face turns flushed red as if it wasn't bad enough..

"What does it look like? I'm carrying you. We're going home." Alfred walks towards where Britain left his green large dragon.

"You don't have to carry me! I have perfectly good legs-"

"You're ankle got twisted. It's red and swollen." Is all he says. He still won't look at England, those blue eyes so deep, deeper then the ocean that almost engulfed him. Anything that England was about to say stops on his lips. A image of young America holding him the same way, crying on him because he was hurt because he was worried. England doesn't make a smart comment as America picks up the dragon and lets England hold it. Britain hugs it against his chest, burying his face in it to hide the look in his eyes..

If America is worried about him..If America shed tears because he had thought he had lost England..If his mind set is as it was back then..why..oh why did America leave him? England feels a mixture of happiness and sadness. He doesn't know which one he should feel..

There's silence between them for what seems like forever. America walking through the sand, fighting the winds that blow against him from the storm that is still raging on, holding England close to his chest. The silence is tense..but..then..

America starts to laugh.

It's so out of place..so random that England whips his head up from the dragon to look at America..who has his eyes closed in his chuckle, that odd look gone from his face. "Hey..Hey Britain?" America stops laughing, a different look in those sparkling blue orbs as they lock onto England's green..Alfred has a small smile on his face.

"W-What idiot?" England gulps, trying to hide any blush he may have..

"I saved you didn't I? Without me you would have been dragged out to sea!" America laughs as if that's funny.

"I would have been fine by myself-" England starts to go off, feeling his anger..

"I guess this means.." America leans in, such a bright smile on his lips. "..I'm your hero!"

Britain's heart skips a beat at how happy he looks, those lips in the cutest of smiles..Yeah..Britain needs to get some rest before he loses all his self control.

"Don't get cocky! This is a one time thing-"

"But I still saved you! I'm your hero! Your hero!"

"Ow quit that, you're hurting me idiot!"

"Say I'm your hero!" America cheers, running out of the beach with England in his arms, smirking.

"..." England stares at him a moment with wide eyes before glaring away. "You're a buffoon who almost broke my ribs! What were you trying to do? Take me out!"

"Come on! Say it~"

"I'll thank you but that's it. I didn't need your help!"

_...America.._

"You're such a lair! England just say it!" America pouts, trying to poke England on the cheek which he fights against, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"No! Stop it idiot!" England keeps glaring away..

_...I'll never say it but.._

"I'm your hero! Come on England I was soo heroic!"

"I could have gotten out of that by myself!" England protests but in his heart...he says it for America, he says it though the words never reach his lips.

_America you're my hero._

* * *

"..Hey Prussia?" Italy places another pair down from his deck, this time of 8's. Prussia and him are tied. Italy can't help to wonder if he's practice 'Gold Fish' just to play Italy better? The first time Italy and Prussia played was a couple of months ago. Prussia came over his home, he recalls, to help him clean up the house, and then afterward they decided to have some fun. Italy introduced him to gold fish and well...the game was over in a minute and Italy is not exaggerating.

"Hm?" Prussia doesn't take his eyes off his deck, his eye brows furrowed in concentration as if playing Gold Fish was the most complicated thing ever or the most serious.

"..Is Germany mad at me?" Italy looks down, his curl going limp at the thought..

"No..Why do you say that?" Prussia looks up from his deck, a slight frown on his lips. "He came all this way because he wanted to see you! Why would he be mad?"

"..Well.." Italy closes his eyes, thinking back. "Germany seems to be avoiding my touch. He wouldn't let me kiss him and kept our hugs short. When I do touch him he gets so tense like it's something horrible he wants to get away from it. I know he doesn't like that kind of thing but he's usually not like this..also.." Italy opens his eyes and glances at the direction Germany disappeared to. "..He just left. He didn't want me coming along."

"Ohhh that's what you're upset about!" Prussia laughs like this is the funniest thing ever, getting Italy to tilt his head at him. "No worries Italy! He's not mad, he's just being a coward right now."

"Germany a coward? I don't think you should say things like that about Ludwig! He's not a coward! He's the bravest person I know!" Italy blinks. "..and how is that being a coward?"

"He's not as brave as you think. I know I'm not making sense..but.." Prussia puts down his cards to lean over and grab Italy's shoulders, those red eyes locking onto Italy's brown. That playful glint is gone from them now his eyes are warm..reassuring. "Right now he's set on running away but soon he's going to run out of places to hide. He's fighting a battle he can't win, a battle he shouldn't even be fighting."

"What? What is Germany running from? Is he in danger? Ve is there anything I can do? What battle is he fighting?" Italy feels his chest tighten in panic. Why hasn't Germany told him? If he's in trouble Italy's suppose to help him! Unless...Germany didn't even bother telling him because he thinks Italy's useless. This gets a pang of hurt to be felt in his chest yet he knows it's justified.

He can't do anything right.

"It's a battle with himself. If you want to help him Italy.." Prussia grips his shoulders tighter. "All you have to do is be yourself! Don't be discouraged when he tenses or tries to push you away, keep hugging him, keep kissing him, keep smiling at him! That's how you'll end the battle Italy."

"Ve really? Then I'll be myself! I'll do all I can to help Germany!..since he's done so much for me.." Italy gets this determined look on his face, his eye brows furrowing. It gets Prussia's face to fall and he lets go of Italy. "If I can be useful to Germany then i'll do all I can! I want to be useful.."

" .God." Italy looks up to see Prussia blushing, drool at the corner of his mouth as he whips out his phone, taking a picture of Italy. "That face! That face is so fucking adorable! Italy's determined! I'm so awesome for causing such a look!" Prussia clicks some buttons before putting his phone away, those red eyes lighting up with glee. "You're so cute Italy! How did you get to be so adorable! I almost can't stand it!"

"Ve I don't know." Italy can't help to giggle at this, smiling at Prussia. "Am I really that cute?"

"Hell yes! I guess there's no explaining your cuteness just like there's no explaining my awesomeness! If someone would ask me how I'm awesome, I would be like 'because I'm awesome!' There's no explanation needed when you're the great Prussia!" Prussia beats his chest proudly, grinning.

"Hehe I guess so!..Ve maybe that's why I only get pats on the head by the ladies. Maybe i'm too cute." Italy pouts, getting Prussia to pull out his phone and take another picture. "Maybe my face is cute but my body's hot! And I show it off all the time! That doesn't work with the ladies either for some reason.."

"Maybe ladies aren't where you should be trying-" Prussia grins only to stop himself, his mouth open in realization.

"Huh?" Italy tilts his head.

"N-Nothing! Great Prussia said nothing!" Prussia laughs it off, ruffling Italy's hair. "Don't worry about those stupid girls! You're adorable and if they can't see that then they're not worth your time anyway!"

"Aw thank you Prussia!" Italy tackles Prussia into a hug, wrapping his arms around his back, giggling. "You're so nice to me!"

"Whoa!" Prussia grins, hugging him back. "Yeah that's because I'm so awesome!" He nuzzles Italy's head.

"..Brother." Italy tenses at the stern voice, looking back to see Germany standing behind them..A slight glare on his face but he isn't glaring at Italy. He's glaring at Prussia. Those blue orbs have a odd look to them.

"What up West?" Prussia grins and tightens his hold on Italy. "Something wrong?"

".." This seems to make Germany madder but he contains it well." You shouldn't be holding Italy like that, he is still hurt you know?' His eyes narrow.

"Right, right I get it." Prussia sighs as he lets go of Italy.

"Ve Germany! You're back from looking around already? Did you like what you see? It's a big place isn't it?" Italy jumps up excitedly, smiling at Germany, his brown eyes lighting up.

"..It is rather big. Though I was expecting America's house to be a little less clean. It's a nice surprise. They have plenty of rooms for sleeping and his kitchen seems to be in order. I believe I only saw a part of this massive home and for some reason a lot of the rooms seem to not be finished." Germany puts a hand to his chin, thinking.

"Ah! You noticed that too? I thought It was weird. Maybe he just hasn't had the time? There's so many rooms here that I wouldn't want to furnished them all either! That's a lot of work!"

"That's because you're lazy." Germany grunts, crossing his arms. "That's why America hasn't finished the rooms too because he's lazy."

"America should just get Lithuania to do it!" Prussia chimes in. "He seems to like cleaning and shit!"

"I don't think it's the cleaning he likes.." Italy thinks back to that longing in those gentle blue eyes and smiles. "He likes it because it's helping someone he cares about."

"..." Germany stares at Italy's smile from the corner of his eye, though Italy doesn't see it, Germany's eyes hold surprise but also...they soften.

"Wow! You sure know how to go all deep ita-chan!" Prussia grins. " You think Lithuania likes America that much? I don't know how he stands being around the guy! He's so cocky!"

"You don't have much room to talk brother." Germany sighs.

"Lithuania thinks America's great! He seems really happy here!" Italy smiles at remembering the soft smile on Lithuania's face.

"You think that weird guy has the hots for America?" Prussia chuckles at the thought.

"_Lithuania having the hots for America? That sounds painful! I'll have to freeze Lithuania..I'll get rid of those hots."_ That voice speaks cheerfully, Getting Italy to wince.

"Italy are you okay?" Germany takes a step closer, noticing the wince, those blue orbs holding concern. "Is it your wound?"

"Ah i'm fine..It's just-" Italy starts, only for a slam to be heard from down the hallway getting Italy to jump into Germany's arms out of fright. In a almost reflexive movement, Ludwig's arms immediately wrap around Italy.

"What the fuck was that?" Prussia states after taking a picture of Germany hugging Italy, getting him a death glare from his brother.

"Damn it's cold in here!" A loud voice from down the hallway gets all three of them to look over towards it, all knowing _that_ voice.

"That's because we're soaking wet idiot!" Another voice grumbles getting Italy to perk up. This doesn't go unnoticed by a certain someone who's holding him, Getting Germany to frown slightly.

"England!" Italy cheers when America and England walk out into the living room they're in. "Did you have fun?" Arthur turns his glare away from America to look over at Italy only for his face to completely fall when he sees Germany and Prussia...both don't look happy.

"W-What? What the bloody hell are you doing here?! America you have intruders!" England struggles in America's arms, feeling a bit more self conscious now that it's not just Italy seeing him in this predicament.

"No I don't dude! I invited them!" America laughs, keeping a hold of England even when his face starts to get red.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?!"

"Don't you know? Germany's my number one fan!" America gives Germany a thumbs up and a wink. "I know you're problem about to cry from how much of a hero I am but it's okay..take it all in! This is the slight of the greatest hero on earth! It's okay Germany! It's okay to cry!" America gives him a derpy smile.

"Yeah West it's okay to cry!" Prussia chuckles, hitting his brother with his elbow, getting his eye to twitch.

"N-No i'm good for right now..maybe later!" Germany forces his smile..

"Wow! I didn't know you were a fan of America!" Italy blinks. "I thought you hated him-" Germany's and Prussia's face fall..at once they both put a hand over Italy's mouth, muffling him.

"Huh?" America blinks. "You hate me?"

"No! Italy was just joking! It's funny because Italy knows how crazy Germany is about you so you know he likes to tease him!" Prussia grins nervously.

"Yeah! This Italy.." Germany ruffles Italy's hair..the Italian has never looked so confused.

"Oh okay! I didn't know Italy was so funny! HAHAHAHAHA!" America starts laughing really loudly..everyone looking at him oddly.

"Now America is that really necessary-" Britain starts.

"Pssh I can laugh louder then that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Prussia joins in, letting go of Italy.

"Brother please-"

"Oh yeah? HAHAHAHAH HOHOHOHO!"

"What kind of fucking laugh is that?! You want a weird laugh? I'll be even weirder then you! HA HA HA, HO HO HO BWHAAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Would you stop?!" England shouts.

"This is ridiculous!" Germany snaps at his brother.

"PASTA!" Italy suddenly breaks through all the laughter, throwing his arms in the air and smiling. Prussia and America stop laughing, both looking at Italy with their mouths open before they sigh.

"I guess you win dude."

"Yeah ita-chan won!"

"Won what?!" England looks at the three in disbelief. "I thought you guys were having a laughing contest-"

"Just shush up." America puts a finger to his lips.

"Yeah just shut your mouth!" Prussia points a finger at England.

"Why the bloody hell should I?!"

"You're just coming off as stupid." America grunts.

"Me?!"

"Yeah! You just don't get it England! Italy won! He wonnn!" Prussia punches the air...

England blinks and Germany face palms as Italy starts dancing about how he won...Won what, both Germany and England don't understand but one thing is for certain..

They're surrounded by idiots.

"Alright enough of this!" America suddenly shouts getting Italy to lose his balance in his dancing, Germany being quick to catch him and pull him back up right. "I just know you're dying to get to your hero training Germany! Since i'm so amazing! Maybe if I like you enough i'll give you my autograph!" America laughs.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Hero training?" England blinks up at America, completely confused by all this. Prussia has a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah hero training! I told you! Germany's my number one fan! He wants to be just like me so I figured I'd be a nice guy and let him gaze at my heroicness! I can't make him anywhere near how great I am but by the end of this, He'll be eating cheese burgers and be known as my Robin all world round!-"

"Careful Italy!" Germany scolds lightly before turning his attention on America. "And you.." Germany tries to keep his voice in check, tries to keep his irritation out of his face. "You're being too loud, you almost made Italy fall-"

"No my friend! You're the one who needs to be louder! The louder and bigger you are the more of a hero you are! You have a lot to learn Germany before I can even considered you good enough to be my sidekick! But no worries! I'll make a American out of you!" Alfred grins as he walks over to the couch. "I just have to get rid of England! And then we can get started on your training! I have a whole set up dude, you will not leave here disappointed or with a empty stomach!" America drops England on the couch, not too softly but not anything that would hurt him.

"You stupid git! Don't man handle me like that!" England's eye twitches at how America ignores him.

"Ready for this dude?!" America grabs Germany by the shoulders and starts shaking him, those blue orbs sparkling. "Are you ready for this?!"

"Yeah West are you ready?!" Prussia joins in, shaking his brother with America..destroying any patience Ludwig had left.

"Ahh! Yes i'm ready!" Germany snaps and pushes America off of him. His eyes widen when he realized what he just did...thinking that he's made a mistake. That maybe America will see through him but instead...

"Wow..good! You've gotten louder! Hell yeah man!" America beams at Germany. "You're a fast learner! Just don't look so constipated when you're being loud! You want people to think you're a hero! Not taking a shit!"

"Hahaha! It's funny because it's true!" Prussia cracks up at that. "Your face really does look like your taking a-"

"Brother." Germany forces his smile, those eyes of his getting darker in a threatening way. Germany's the scariest when he smiles, because damn it, you know something's up! At least when he smiles like this..Prussia reads it as follows.

'i'm going to kill you if you continue!' needless to say it gets Prussia to stop talking but he still chuckles to himself. Germany takes a deep breath and looks back at America who is still staring at Germany with those blue orbs full of excitement.

"..I'll try to change my face.." Germany says through a strained smile. _I can make it through this. I can make it through this. I'm Germany! I'm disciplined! Don't yell at America or pull out your gun and shoot him even though it's really tempting at this moment._

"Good!" America cheers. "Hey Lithuania! Where are you dude? Did you set up all the hero stuff like I told you too?..Lithuania?" Alfred blinks when he looks around, seeing the brown haired male no where to be found. "Has anyone seen Lithuania?"

"I-I'm...R-right..h-here.." A soft voice gets everyone to look to the right. Lithuania limps out from the left hallway, his brown hair everywhere, his apron ruffled up. Those eyes are half lidded in fatigue and he's holding dirty rags and a broom.

"Wow! Lithuania what happened! You look like shit!" America frowns at how wore-out he looks. "I told you that you didn't have to clean for me-"

"No..I was..cleaning..his mess.." Lithuania points a shaky finger at Prussia, who only blinks at him.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't it awesome?" Prussia grins. "I can see that you thought it was! You're all breathless!"

"I'm sorry for him Lithuania, America." Germany sighs, shaking his head as Lithuania straightens himself out and smiles.

"It's alright. I got it all fixed up so you have nothing to worry about Mr. America!" Lithuania smiles at America, those deep blue eyes of his lighting up at seeing him.

"Geez dude you didn't have to do all that." America shakes his head as he puts a hand on Lithuania's shoulder, and smiles at him. "I could have got that! It's not cool for you to do all the hero's work!"

"It's my pleasure really Mr. America and i've got the set up for you in the kitchen!" Lithuania beams at the smile he gets out of Alfred.

"Awesome! I knew I could count on you!" America grins and ruffles Lithuania's hair..

Italy stands off to the side, watching all of this. Not really understanding why Germany's saying he's America's number one fan or why Germany wants to be like America..but when Alfred starts showing Lithuania attention, Italy can't help to look at England. Arthur is laying on the couch, watching as America smiles at Lithuania and ruffles his hair with a far away look in those green orbs...A frown on his lips. Italy knows he's feeling jealous but not only that. Italy knows that look in those green eyes..a look of longing yes, but more then that..

A look of loneliness.

"Ve England!" Italy smiles and skips to this country, stopping and kneeling in front of the couch.

"Hm?" Britain's body tenses slightly as he looks back at Italy...his eyes becoming focused.

"You okay?" Italy frowns, glancing over at America and Lithuania.

"Of course i'm okay idiot. What do you take me for?" England huffs, glaring away from Italy.

"So tell me about the-"

"Can you tell me the meaning of this Italy?" England grabs Italy by the shoulders and pulls him closer..his face is blank but Italy can tell by his eyes he's snarling at him. "Why are Germany and Prussia here? Did you get them to come here so you could tell them the truth? So that they could save you from me? You-" He's getting madder and madder but his voice is kept at a whisper.

"Ve of course not! England I told you, i'm going to help you! I'm not trying to escape, I don't know why they're here. i'm as surprised as you are!..Britain you're my friend." Italy's curl droops..a frown on his lips getting Britain's gaze to soften. "I want to help you."

"..I'm sorry it's just that with Germany being here it makes me nervous that your going to- ouf!" England starts only for Italy to tackle him into a hug.

"Don't be nervous! Everything's going to be fine! Just don't get mad at me!" Italy notices England's body tenses when he squeezes him, getting him to quickly let go, his eyes wide. "Is something wrong England?"

"Ah..It's just my ribs. They're a bit sore." England winces.

"Ve and your foot!" Italy frowns, with Britain laying down he can see how swollen his ankle is. " You're hurt! What happened? I thought America was carrying you just to carry you! I didn't know you were actually hurt."

"It was just a accident, no big deal. Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine." England snaps, yet he can't deny that Italy's concern makes him feel nice. Makes him feel as if he's cared about, makes him feel as if he really does have a friend. Italy. Italy's his friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure. I don't want to talk about it right now." England crosses his arms. "Just know i'm okay. No need to look so worried, geez." He feels his cheeks tint in embarrassment..To have Italy, such a weak country looking at him as he is, it's embarrassing.

"Okays but that's pretty good! America carried you all the way here! How nice of him! He must really love you!"

"W-What?" England looks back at Italy with wide eyes..the Italian smiles. "Why do you say that? All he did was carry me.." England's eyes shift slightly as he remembers America's puffy eyes, those eyes that shed tears because Alfred thought England was gone..Remembers how he made such a fuss..It gets England's face to turn darker.

"Well Germany carries me when ever i'm hurt and I know he loves me!' Italy smiles at that. "so at least we know he loves you in some kind of way! Ve he cares about you!"

"Y-Yeah..I suppose you're right." England shifts a bit...A smile turning his lips, thinking of America's tears. It's nothing sadistic but to know America would cry for him...that America was worried for him. It gets his chest to warm. America loves him in some way, America cares for him. The realization makes him want to sing. He's not hated by Alfred. He's loved. It may not be the love he wants yet..but still..

England is loved. He's cared for.

"Yay! So tell me all about your date-"

"Don't say something like that here!" England fums, covering the Italian's mouth quickly. "Are you insane?!"

"Ah! Sorry England i'm just excited to hear about it!" Italy bounces slightly when England lets him go.

"I'll tell you about it later. Now's not the time-"

"At least tell me if you had a good time England?" Italy tilts his head at Britain..The blonde looking at those brown orbs, those brown orbs that are only looking at him..that want to know if he's had fun..

"Yes...I had a good time." England blushes and adverts his gaze.

"Yay! That makes me happy!" Italy giggles. "When we get back to your place i'm going to make pasta to celebrate!"

"But you always make pasta, it's hardly a celebration." England snorts but he's smiling.

"I'll make special pasta! You won't even know what hit you! We can eat it while you tell me all about your good time!"

"Hmm..Sounds good I suppose. Then i'll make the scones." Britain hums, closing his eyes to think about if he should add something special to his recipe for the celebration. He doesn't see the look of horror on Italy's face.

"Ve this is a celebration! You'll ruin it with your scones-"

"What did you say, you brat?!" England snaps, about to lash out.

"Besides I want to be the one making you stuff! I'm really glad you had a good time...You look a lot happier England. Your eyes don't seem so distant.." Italy smiles so brightly. "..It makes me happy."

"...if you say so." The anger leaves Britain at Italy's words, his face falling slightly at the softness of it and how it makes him feel.

"I want you to be happy enough with now that you get a painting done of it..I don't want you to forget." Italy keeps smiling. "I don't want you forgetting all these good moments. I don't want you forgetting our friendship either!"

"I doubt I could forget you If I tried. You're so weird, saying all these things." Britain sighs..yet he cups Italy's cheeks, allowing a smile to turn his lips. "Who knows? Maybe after all this is over, me and you could get a painting done, just before you go back to your home. How does that sound?"

"Fantastico!" Italy beams and giggles..

This is when Germany decides to look over at Italy, just to check on him because he's being so quiet. Ludwig's body tenses when he sees England holding Italy's face in his hands and the Italian giggling. His stomach turns in such a unpleasant feeling..He wants to march over there, rip Italy away from England and leave this place. He doesn't want Italy being around him anymore. He doesn't want England touching Italy like he is...He doesn't want to feel like this.

America must notice the change in Germany because he turns around to look at Italy and England too, everyone does..Alfred eye's flash, a frown replacing the smile he wore at how Britain's looking at Italy..at how Arthur is smiling at Italy. "Hey, hey, what's with all the smiles over there? If you're telling a joke or something say it out loud for us all to hear!"

England and Italy look over at America. Britain catches the deadly look Germany is giving him..he also catches the look both America and Germany are looking at him with..a look of jealously. _Oh my..it doesn't take much to get these too going does it?_ England thinks to himself as he glances back at Italy. " we weren't saying a joke idiot."

"..Why you holding his face like that?" America frowns more.

"That's just what I was about to ask." Germany joins in, taking a step forward..He looks like a bull ready to charge.

"Ohhh yes! This is going to be good!" Prussia puts his arm around Lithuania, getting the smaller male to tense. "Let's enjoy the show! Get him West!"

"Please let go of me." Lithuania sighs when he's ignored.

"Do I need a reason?" England raises his eye brow.

"Italy come here now." Germany points next to him, his voice stern and demanding.

"Ve! Why does Germany look so scarey?" Italy frowns as he moves away from England to stand next to Germany. He flinches when Germany turns that hard gaze on him. Italy thinks he's going to yell at him..only for his eyes to soften.

"You shouldn't let people touch over your face." Germany grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Italy tilts his head.

"Just because! It's strange." Germany's face seems to be turning in irritation.

"I don't think it's strange! Ve I think it's a compliment! I like when you touch my face Germany, it makes me think you like my face!"

"W-What-"

"That's why I touch your face!" Italy hugs him, giving the man a surprise kiss on the cheek, almost cheering at his success. "See? Because I like your face!"

Germany's 'so liked' face..turns a dark red. His eyes widen before he closes them and pushes Italy away roughly. "D-Don't do things like that so suddenly! Saying such things.." Germany opens his eyes and glares at Italy. "Don't kiss me again. Don't touch my face and don't let others touch your face got it?" Germany turns his back on Italy. "Come on America. Let's get this training over with."

"G-Germany.." Italy frowns deeply, reaching out for the blonde only for him to walk away with America... "Did I do something wrong?" Italy looks over at Prussia who is shaking his head..sighing, mumbling to himself.

"No Italy. West is being stupid. Remember what we talked about?... just keep being yourself okay? Did you see that? How he pushed you off? Because he's still fighting, he's still trying to fight alone."

"But I want to help! I want to be useful." Italy's curl droops. "Ve I want to help him win this battle quick..I want to be able to kiss and hug Ludwig like normal! I haven't seen him in so long and all I want to do is get closer to him...All he's done is push me away." Those brown orbs are becoming glossy.

"Oh Italy! Don't be sad!" Prussia rushes over, hugging Italy tightly. "West about to make you cry again! I really should kick his ass! Especially for pulling that stunt." Prussia grumbles as he rubs italy's hair. "It's alright..He'll come around. In the mean time you could hug me and kiss me all you want! I'm much more awesome anyway!" Prussia beams, trying to cheer the Italian up.

"Thank you Prussia ve but are you sure..Germany isn't mad at me?"

"He isn't' Italy. I promise you. Just..if you want to get closer to Germany..get closer. When he moves away, move closer. When he pushes you off, try again. Don't give up..You're close to ending this battle I can feel it. Just don't cry okay? I can't stand to see your cute face in tears!..though I might take a picture of it and blog it."

"..Okay." Italy grips him tighter before pulling away to smile at Prussia. "You're right! I can't give up! I have to be there for Germany even when he's scary and pushes me away! Thank you Prussia..you're a good friend."

"No i'm not!" Prussia's eyes narrow..only for his lips to turn in a grin. "I'm an awesome friend! The best!"

"Yes!" Italy cheers.

"Come on ita-chan! Let's go see Germany. I bet the training is going to be hilarious as shit!" Prussia laughs as he grabs Italy's wrist and starts to lead him away.

"Is Germany really America's number one fan? I didn't know Germany had a interest in being a hero!" Italy blinks..

"Yeah! He's had dreams of being a hero ever since he was a kid." Prussia chuckles to himself. "He's diffidently America's number one fan."

"Oh.." Italy frowns slightly. He should have known this. Germany's his best friend! He should know his wants..though Italy doesn't think Ludwig needs to be anymore then what he is..

Germany is amazing already.

England watches Prussia and Italy go, leaving him alone on the couch. He can't help to have found Prussia's and Italy's exchanged...interesting to say the least. There might be more to this jealous thing then just friendship. The way Germany acted towards Italy's kiss..It's suspicious.

"That blonde brute totally has the hots for Italy." England blinks over at a unicorn that has just appeared beside him, it's horn glowing. It's fur a pearly white.

"You think so?" England rubs his chin, thinking about it.

"Duh! It's obvious the guy's trying to fight his feelings for him, that's why he shoved Italy like he did." the unicorn grunts. "He loves Italy like no tomorrow"

"Hmm..." England scratches his cheek. "..Do you think Italy returns his feelings unicorn?"

"Nope. Don't have a clue. I don't get Italians." With that the unicorn fades away, leaving England alone once again. England can't explain how he feels about this. He doesn't like or dislike this information. Really he should have saw this coming.

England's never been able to understand Italy's and Germany's relationship since World War 2. He didn't get why Germany would risk so much just to save Italy or to help him out. All Italy did was run away and surrender..So why were they so close? Why was he even Germany's ally to begin with?..but this explains it. Germany loves Italy just as England loves America. Maybe it was that love that has kept them so close and still close all these years. Maybe that's why Germany did all those things for Italy back in World War 2. Maybe even back then he loved Italy.

Unicorns don't lie..England knows a secret Germany's trying to hide. He could expose him in front of everyone but he won't. No..for some reason he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to say the words 'Germany loves Italy'. Why? Why does he feel...troubled by it? He should be laughing his ass off but he's not. Being here in this living room, with no one around, he starts to feel alone. Why is he feeling this way?..Maybe it's because he's been reminded...once this is all over, Italy will go back to Germany and his mansion will feel empty once again. Maybe America will be there. Maybe England won't even care when the time comes but now he-

"Hey England!" Britain tenses, looking up at his name being called, only to see Italy standing in front of him, tilting his head. "Ve you coming? Don't be in here all alone! Come on! Join the fun! You should see how many cheese burgers America is stuffing into his mouth! It's amazing!" Italy chuckles, before holding out his hand for England to take.

Britain stares up at him a moment...his green orbs taking in Italy's smile, taking in that hand out stretched towards him.. "..Yes i'm coming." England puts his hand in Italy's and the Italian helps him up, Britain being careful not to put any weight on his leg that's hurt.

"Yay lets go! Don't want to miss this!" Italy beams as he wraps his arm around Britain's shoulder, supporting him...England should tell him to let him go, that he can handle himself, that this swollen ankle isn't anything..

But he doesn't. He allows Italy to care for him. He allows Italy to be a friend...because in this moment, right here, right now..

England doesn't like the thought of Italy going back to Germany, doesn't like the thought of Italy not being there, because right now..

He wants to keep his friend.

**Sooo finally got this chapter out! I hope it was better grammar wise but if not let me know! Next chapter, America's going to be showing us what being a American is all about ( not really haha) but you know. Hopefully Germany can make it through it. Thank you for all your reviews:)**

**Till next time:)**


	14. No such thing as monsters

"Alright let's start! I bet you're just dying from excitement right now Germany! Especially with all these glorious cheeseburgers right in front of you!" America gives Ludwig a goofy smile as the other blonde looks at the large pile of greasy cheeseburgers in front of him at the table he's sitting at.

"This is incredibly unhealthy! Do you expect me to eat all of this? Are you trying to kill me?" Germany looks at America who is looking at Germany like he's retarded.

"Well...of course I'm expecting you to eat all of them! Or at least try! You want to be a hero like me don't you? So get to eating!"

"What does eating cheeseburgers have to do with being a hero?" Germany can't help to ask as he picks up his first overly stacked up sandwich. He licks his lips, preparing for this._ I can do it. I can do it. It's just a sandwich! I will be running this off later that's for sure._

"What?" America gasps, looking at Ludwig with wide eyes. "It has everything to do with being a hero! Jeez Germany! So much to learn." He shakes his head.

Ludwig bites his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else. The last thing he needs is to yell at America, expose himself and get kicked out. He doesn't want to leave...He doesn't want to leave Italy. Germany does feel a little bad for shoving his friend like he did, but he had to. He felt his heart pick up speed and his body warm at the Italian's kiss on the cheek. He felt the urge of wrapping his arms around Italy and kissing him. He can't do it. He won't do it. Germany will get better so that Italy will be able to kiss him and hug him like normal with out Ludwig freaking out...but right now he has to avoid it. Germany doesn't want Italy to see through him. He doesn't want his best friend seeing these shameful desires in his eyes.

Ludwig takes a deep breath before he takes a bite out of the cheeseburger. Trying to get the Italian out of his mind with all the cheese and meat that explodes in his mouth. The taste over powers his thoughts and for that, he's grateful. Even though this taste like a heart attack on a bun. Like he said, he's going to be running a whole lot after this whole experience.

"Good right?" America grins at him. "I got Lithuania to buy all these at McDonald's! Just for you dude." America smiles over at Lithuania who's been watching America this whole time. It gets the brown haired male to tense and glace away nervously. "Thanks dude for this by the way! Couldn't have done it with out you!"

"No problem Mr. America." Lithuania smiles back at him, those deep blue eyes shining with emotions like admiration, and appreciation.

"Wow! That's a lot of cheeseburgers!" Germany chokes on a piece of the sandwich at that voice, he coughs a couple of times before he's alright. He looks up from the pile of food to see Italy, the owner of the voice, and Prussia walk in, both looking at the cheeseburgers with awe.

"Damn! Now you know we're in America!" Prussia laughs, hitting Italy on the shoulder at his joke.

"..." Germany can't help to stare at Italy, at that soft smile he has on his lips as he looks at his brother, at his soft features that make him swallow. He wants him. Germany thought he would be able to fight his feelings towards Italy better then this! This is a disgrace! When Italy turns those beautiful brown orbs towards Germany, he's quick to look back down at the cheeseburgers. He keeps a stern look as he takes another bite of his greasy sandwich.

"Even when he's eating he acts all serious." Prussia chuckles. "Geeze West it's not like the burgers are going to kill you!"

"Ve I don't know." Italy tilts his head at how the grease is starting to drip off the table it's so much.

"Hold it right there!" America suddenly slams his fist down in front of Germany, getting him to stop mid-bite. He raises his eye brow at Alfred who is glaring at him. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"...Eating these cheeseburgers like you said?" Germany can't hide the irritation in his voice. This guy just gets on his nerves. It has nothing to do with World War 2, but the fact this guy is so loud and flaunts his power when it's only from how large he is. He's fat and lazy, with no discipline. Germany's grudge might also have something to do with America's involvement with World War 2 but as of right now, he doesn't like him as a country, nor does he like Britain for the same reason. They're both bad news and Italy shouldn't be so close to England..not that perverted bastard.

"Noooo! You're doing it all wrong! You're eating way too slow! Here, I'll show you how it's done!" America pulls up a chair so he's sitting next to Germany. He grabs a cheeseburger, licking his lips. "Watch and be amazed at my heroicness!" America opens his mouth...and shoves the whole cheeseburger in. Germany's face falls as America eats the whole sandwich like it was nothing. "Now that's how you eat a cheeseburger! In one bite! Now you try!"

"Like hell if I'm doing that" Germany can't help to fum, covering his mouth after. _Damn it! This guy is making it harder for me to act my part-_

"Aww I get it! You're shy I bet! It must be a lot of pressure trying to eat right in front of your hero! So here, I'll eat with you!" America smiles at Germany, pointing at himself with his thumb before he picks up two cheeseburgers and shoves them into his mouth...

"Wow he's right, I'm amazed! How do they fit like that?" Italy watches with his eyes wide.

"Yeah I'm amazed alright, not by his heroicness but by him being a fat ass." Prussia chuckles at the look on Germany's face. He's not happy at all.

"See? Only someone this awesome can eat these many cheeseburgers-" America starts to boast to Germany...but he gets something to flash in Prussia's eyes.

"Awesome? I'm so much more awesome then you America!" Prussia takes a step forward, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh huh, that's why I'm able to handle all these cheeseburgers but look at you! So skinny!" America grins over at him, a glint in his eyes that Prussia has in his own.

"Pssh! I might have an awesome body but that doesn't mean I can't out fat you!" Prussia marches over, taking a seat next to America, grabbing 3 cheeseburgers.

"Let's see about that!" Their eyes narrow...before they both start attacking the cheeseburgers...it's like watching two loins fighting over the flesh of a zebra. They push each other, shove cheeseburgers down their throats. Pieces of bread and meat fly around the room.

"What hell is wrong with you two?!" Germany growls, not seeing Italy leave the room. He's too busy dealing with his brother and America, who are over top of him, trying to get all the cheeseburgers.

"Haha is that all you got America? See? I'm the one who's truly awesome! You look up awesome in the dictionary and i'll be there giving you the middle finger!" Prussia laughs as both of their hands land on the last cheeseburger...both eyes narrowing more.

"I don't know about that but I'm sure I'll find you in the directory under loser! That's why I ate so much more cheeseburgers then you!"

"No way! West tell him I ate so more then him!" Prussia looks at his brother...who's wiping some pieces of bread off his face.

"Brother you only had three of them. You were mainly throwing the food at America, saying how 'awesome you are'." Germany sighs, glancing at the mess then at Lithuania. "Sorry again for the mess."

"Oh it's no problem. This happens every Friday." Lithuania chuckles..E_very Friday?!_ Germany can't help to look at him in disbelief. _How the hell can he looks so happy?_ Having to leave here for Germany would be hell.

"Oh well." Prussia chuckles when he looks at how dirty America is. "it was worth it! And I won't end up obese like you!"

"Hey, I'm not obese! I'm the perfect weight for my height." America crosses his arms, glaring at Prussia. "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what-" Prussia starts only for Germany to yank him towards him.

"Stop this! You have to behave yourself or we're going to get kicked out alright?" Germany says harshly in his ear.

"Fine, fine I get it." Prussia sighs, only to stop when he looks over at the doorway. He grins. "Oh hey Italy! You need my awesome help with that?"

At this everyone turns their head towards the door, the room going deadly quiet as Italy walks in...holding England up with his arm wrapped around him. Britain is limping still but he notices the change in atmosphere immediately. Italy not so much. He smiles at Prussia...only to tense at the dark look Germany has on his face. "Uh I-"

"You're holding him wrong." America is suddenly right in front of the two, he gives Italy an odd look before he grabs England from him, holding him bridal style, getting Arthur's face to heat up. He kicks and starts to struggle.

"Put me down you git!" England struggles with him...till America places him down in a chair.

"You're welcome England!" America smiles at the other blonde before grinning at Italy. "I bet you can't even do that! You're so weak dude, it's pretty pathetic-"

"Hey." Germany stops him there, glaring at the large country. "You're going to far."

"Yeah!" Prussia hits his palm with his fist.

"I'm just saying! This guy could have hurt England holding him like that when he has a hurt foot. I mean, I'm the hero around here."

"You're being stupid." England cuts in, shaking his head. "Italy was fine. At least he came back to bring me in the room with you guys. So for that..." England smiles at Italy. "Thank you."

"Ve no problem!" Italy chuckles, seeming to not be affected by the words of America. This gets both America's and Germany's face to fall. Both not liking the smile they are sharing with each other. Germany feels inside him...He's starting to boil with that feeling. The feeling of jealously. It's a fire and he wishes he could just leave this place with Italy. "Germany~" Italy smiles and skips over to the larger male, catching him off guard once again. He goes and hugs him. "Is something wrong? You don't look so good! Ve is it the cheeseburgers?"

"No..." Germany feels his heart starting to pick up speed, he adverts his gaze, willing his face not to tint...but that's when Germany's eyes met _his_.

England is staring at him oddly, those green eyes seeming to be searching for something in him. Germany doesn't like it. He doesn't like how strong this feeling is from Italy hugging him. The last thing he wants is England to know... "Italy that's enough." Germany pulls Italy away, not able to look at that frown on his face. ..D_on't you know what you're doing to me?_ "Stop clinging to me."_ Can't you feel how fast my heart is beating?_ "I'm fine." _I'm not fine._ "So stop with all the hugging and kissing, it's irritating." _I love you._

Italy's frown is deep...but for some reason he looks over at Prussia. They seem to have a silent conversation...before Italy smiles again. "Okays!" Italy sits so he's right next to Germany, his shoulder against his.._.I guess this is better then before.._

"Alright next thing! To be like me you got to be loud like I said!" America picks England up, holding him close, giving Italy a look. "I'll carry him this time." With that he leaves the room, with Lithuania following behind.

"Haha that looks like fun." Italy beams, watching America and England go before he looks over at Germany. He holds up his hands like a child. "Ve Germany carry me too!"

"You have legs, you can walk." Germany says coldly even though he wouldn't mind carrying Italy. He wouldn't mind holding this smaller man in his arms, he wouldn't mind having Italy smile at him and giggle...but that's why he can't do it. Italy's curl droops as Germany gets out of his seat and marches after America. "Stop fooling around Italy."

Ludwig doesn't hear what Italy says in return, but he does hear his brother move towards the smaller male. He doesn't look. He doesn't turn around. He just keeps walking.

Germany has to ignore this feeling...and that's just what he's going to do. He'll ignore it. He'll push it aside. He'll run from it.

_Italy's smile flashes through his head..._

Because he sure as hell can't fight against it.

* * *

"Ve why are we on the roof?" Italy blinks as him and Prussia finally catch up to everyone. After Germany had left, the albino was quick to go to Italy and give him words of encouragement. He hugged Italy and gave him such nice smiles...The look in those red eyes gave Italy the strength to keep this up. Prussia looks at him...like he believes in Italy. He believes that Italy can help Germany with his problem. He believes in Italy...it's such a unfamiliar feeling. Though Germany's actions are hurting him, Italy's not going to stop trying to touch him. He won't stop trying to get through to him. Prussia believes in him.

Italy never thought about it much, with Prussia not being around, but he really is a awesome guy. To some he may be a bit rude but to the ones he cares about..He'll do anything for them. Prussia has always been nice to Italy since they met. Most the time he just calls him cute and things like that but now Prussia is helping him, giving him advice. Germany's lucky. He really is a awesome big brother.

"We're on a roof for the next phase in turning Germany into a hero!" America chimes, turning to face Italy and Prussia...He's standing on the edge of this large building, with England still in his arms. He doesn't look comfortable with this at all.

"Put me down! And stop standing on the edge like this! I don't trust your balance! You're so clumsy!" Britain struggles to get out of America's hold but it's no use.

"Don't be a scarey cat! The hero wouldn't let you fall! I won't let anything bad happen to you." America smiles down at England, the green eyed blonde blushing-

"Are you guys going to keep flirting or are we going to do something awesome?" Prussia breaks in bluntly, getting Britain's face to get hotter but surprisingly America doesn't blush, he doesn't glare at Prussia, and he doesn't even say anything about what he said like it didn't affect him.

"...Put me down America." England says more firmly this time, obviously not liking Prussia's words or how the German brothers are looking at him. They're his enemies they shouldn't see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Why? You didn't seem to have a problem when Italy was holding you." This is said as a whisper, it's harsh, those blue orbs glaring at England. "It's not like he's your hero."

"I never said you were my hero and all Italy was doing was helping me into the kitchen. I can stand on my own, thank you very much." Arthur whispers back just as harsh. "Put me down."

"Nope! Can't let Italy steal my spot." America grins at that, keeping the man against his chest who's looking at him with his eye brow raised.

"Your spot-"

"Alright! Here's what you got to do Germany! I want you to shout as loud as you can 'USA, USA!'. To be a hero you have to proudly state who you are." America points a finger to his chest as Germany gives him a look of disbelief.

"America please stop this." England grumbles. "This is idiotic!"

"And so is your face!"

"You-" England glares, getting America to laugh.

"...Why don't you do it first? You know, to see how the master gets it done." Germany forces his smile, not at all looking thrilled about this.

"Hm? You want to see the hero do it? Well I can't disappoint my number one fan!" America beams before he looks down at England who just punched him in the chest.

"Put me down! I don't want to be near you when you start shouting. You'll blow my bloody ear drum out!" Britain fums, only to be surprised when America puts him down gently.

"Fine, just don't go hurting yourself again old man." America turns on the edge of the building quickly, barely standing on it now.

"Be careful idiot!" Britain stays close, just in case Alfred does fall over the edge..though he doesn't know if he could hold the fat ass up anyway. He may just drag him down with him.

Italy glances over at Germany who has his arms crossed, staring at America with blank, far away eyes like he's thinking about something deeply. He has a crease in his brow and his lips are in a tight line...Italy can't help to wonder if right now Germany's fighting that battle Prussia was talking about. What if he's fighting all alone right in front of him? What if Germany needs him right now and he's just standing here?

Italy grips his fist, his curl twitching in determination...forgetting Germany's scary face he takes a deep breath before smiling. He skips over to the larger man and stands in front of him, looking up with those brown orbs sparkling. "Hi Germany-" As soon as Germany's eyes met Italy's, they advert, his head turning slightly.

"What is it Italy? Don't you see I'm busy with..." Germany glances at America who's stretching, talking about how he has to get his hero blood flowing. "..this?"

"Si but you looked so lonely over here by yourself! And you were looking like you were thinking about something! Is everything okay?" Italy tilts his head, hoping Germany will tell him about this battle...hoping Germany will confide. They are best friends right?

"Holy shit it's Gilbird!" Prussia suddenly shouts, those red eyes wide as he runs past Italy and Germany to the edge of the roof, he leans over eagerly...only to frown in disappointment when he sees the bird isn't his friend, it's just another yellow bird. "Aw man...I miss Gilbird! I wonder if he misses his awesome master? I bet he doesn't know what to do with himself." Prussia mumbles, crossing his arms. "Stupid air plane people...I shouldn't have even blessed them with my ass stink."

"Uh..." Prussia looks over to see Lithuania standing beside him, giving him a half nervous half weirded out smile. "I couldn't help to over hear...I hope you don't mind me asking who Gilbird is? I've never heard of such a name."

"It's my cute yellow bird! He's awesome just like me but not as awesome! He's been with me for awhile now...Oh! I know! I have some pictures, You wanna see? Of course you do! It's not like you have anything better to do!" Prussia cheers back up, putting a arm around Lithuania as he pulls out his cell phone.

"W-Well actually I-" Lithuania starts, trying to get out of this.

"Aww here's me and Gilbird at the park! Ohh and this one's with us at the beach! Hahaha this is the picture I took when Glibird took a shit on Austria's piano! Ah! And this one..." Prussia gushes at his own pictures, holding Lithuania in a almost death lock...The brown haired male sighs. He already knows his fate. He isn't going anywhere so he just enjoys these odd pictures of this crazy albino and his yellow bird.

"Everything is fine Italy." Germany finally answers the Italian, getting Italy to look away from Prussia and Lithuania to look at his friend. Ludwig is looking at him now...but those eyes are so cold. They have a odd glare to them. Italy frowns only for Germany to look away again. He's being so distant..even though Germany Is standing right in front of him, it feels like he's far away...Like Italy can't reach him and that makes him upset. Italy reaches out and puts his hand on Germany's arm, wanting to feel closer to his best friend. Not wanting him to be out of reach. Germany tenses at his touch...his eyes having a different look to them as he glaces over a Italy. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something-

"USA, USA! FUCK YEAH I PLEADGE ALLIAGENCE TO THE FLAG!" America shouts loudly, England covering his ears and Italy making a squeak of surprise...Prussia continues to show Lithuania his pictures, not at all being effected like everyone else. "AMERICA!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Someone yells back at him.

"Yeah, I love you too buddy!" America grins and waves before turning to look at Germany. "See? My people love me! Now it's your turn Germany! Show me your hero!" America points to the spot next to him, beaming.

"..." Germany glances at Italy again, those bright brown eyes looking at him with longing. Germany only closes his eyes, his face stern as he moves away from Italy, leaving him standing there alone as he takes his place next to America.

Italy's curl droops...H_e was going to say something wasn't he? Or maybe that was in my imagination_..._It's like Germany's ignoring me...it almost feels like he doesn't want me around...but that can't be right? Prussia said it wasn't...it's just this battle Germany's fighting...I have to do something._.

"_I know what you can do."_ That voice sounds through Italy's head, getting him to tense...but he can't help to feel a bit of hope.

"You do?" Italy talks out loud, tilting his head at nothing.

"_When people ignore me, I make them pay attention. When someone moves away from me, I simply grab them and keep them there. It's very simple. If you want something, you have to take it."_

"But if I grab Germany he'll just move away, Ve he's stronger than me! And I don't want him getting mad at me.." Italy's curl droops as he glances over at Germany who's talking to America.

"_I use to be weak too you know? But now I'm really strong! Do you know why? Because I've taken everything I've wanted. Don't care about if they're mad, you're the only one that matters. Take what you want and enjoy the tears of sorrow they cry!_" This voice chuckles oddly at that, it's voice raising a bit like it just lost a bit of self control.

"I don't want to make Germany cry! You sound scary voice! I don't know if I like you." Italy trembles a bit. "I love my best friend, I don't want to hurt him. I just want to help him!" Italy says this a bit too loudly...getting the attention of England. His eyes widen a bit when he sees the Italian talking to himself, looking so troubled.

"_It's better to be feared then loved. Lithuania only fears me, but someday I'll make him love me. I always win, da?_" his voice goes back to calm. _"It seems you're not ready to take but i'll help you out."_

"What are you-" Italy starts.

"Italy? Who are you talking to?" England stops in front of Italy, frowning slightly when he sees that he has a hand on the bandage.

"The voice!" Italy frowns deeply. "It's back and talking to me again..I think this was our longest conversation. Ve am I going crazy England?"

"...I don't think so. Something doesn't seem right about this. I've been feeling this dark feeling ever since you said something about that voice. I remember I felt a similar feeling back at Ocean City..." England's eyes get a far away look before he blinks it away. He looks at the bandage on Italy's forehead. "...I don't know if I've caused something when I accidentally sent that block of wood to hit you over the head, maybe I did more then just injure you?"

"L-like what?" Italy trembles at how England is looking at him with an odd look. "Ah you're scaring me Britain!"

"...I'm not for certain. It could be anything. Like a demon or some dark spirit, or a curse- So stand still and stop shaking! All I'm going to do is cast a spell to see what's going on so let me touch your bandage. It will tell me if anything funny is going on and if it is, I'll be able to fix it okay? Black magic is what I'm best at. Don't look so scared old chap, you'll be fine." England says the last part softer at how much Italy's trembling. He puts his hands on the Italian's shoulders, those green orbs showing concern. "Deep breath okay? You're fine."

"Okay..." Italy takes a deep breath and calms down, putting his trust in his new British friend. If this guy caused something scarey like he said..he'll be able to stop it too right? He'll be fine right?

"Good." England gives him a reassuring smile. "All I have to do is take the bandage off and-"

"_Ca boom!"_ That voice suddenly shouts in Italy's head...before Italy feels cold hands push him hard right into England who's not expecting it, and his hurt foot can't hold the both of them...sending both over the edge. _"Have fun! Hehe."_

"Italy what are you-" Britain is hit by the Italian, stumbling back, grinding his teeth at the pain of his foot hurting but..his eyes widen when he feels that familiar dark feeling. The same one from Ocean City...it pushed Italy. Britain can't do anything, he stumbles back with the Italian..till he feels there's nothing to step on anymore..He's falling back with the smaller country. Falling from a 50 ft drop..maybe he could stop this with a spell but it all happens so fast. Italy screams. They're both going to fall...but his scream gets England to hold the Italian closer. What ever he put on Italy, it's his fault. This fall is his fault. He'll take the blame, and this pain if he needs too. He's the great Britain, he's not afraid of a little fall.

"Alright now what I want you to do is shout as loud as you can! Come on! USA! I want to feel this place shaking!" America grins over at Germany who sighs.

"Fine..." He opens his mouth...only to hear Italy scream. His face drops and he whips around just in time to see Italy fall off the edge with Britain. "ITALY!" Germany's voice does shake the building it's so loud as he runs over to the edge in a flash, he reaches out as far as he can, wanting to grab Italy and pull him back up...It's all happening so fast. In that moment he could have grabbed him, Italy slips right through his fingers. Germany watches in shock as he falls down, too far for him to do anything, too fast for him to even think. "ITALY!" He jumps off the edge once he's able to collect himself.

"Shit England!" America cries for him and jumps off..

"And this is me and Gilbird- Eh what's going on?" Prussia blinks when he realizes no one else is on the roof but him and Lithuania, and there's a lot of yelling.

"Italy and England just fell-"

"What?! Italy?! Go Lithuania!" Prussia suddenly throws Lithuania over the edge before he jumps, those eyes glinting. "Italy I'll save you!"

The four land on their feet with no difficultly...Germany and America have had the experience of jumping out of a space ship, this 50 foot fall is nothing but with the way England and Italy were falling, they could be really hurt. The worse thing is they're no where to be found.

"Italy! Italy where are you?!" Germany's voice is close to freaking out.

"England! You bastard where the fuck are you!" America isn't so well himself, those eyes shaking slightly as they search for the other blonde.

"Ouch..." Everyone looks over at a bush...Italy crawls out of it, some leaves in his hair, a frown on his face. "That kinda hurt my butt."

"Your butt? You landed on me!" England crawls after him, glaring at the Italian who tenses. England sighs. "Italy are you-"

"ITALY!" Germany shouts at him, getting Italy to squeak and look at Germany with wide eyes..those blue eyes are on fire.

"Ve Germany I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall!" Italy starts waving his arms around as Germany marches towards him. "Don't be mad! You probably won't believe me but there's this-"

Germany pulls him into a hug, destroying all the words that were coming out of Italy's mouth. The blonde holds him tightly. "Are you okay Italy? Are you hurt?" Germany pulls away to grab Italy's face, examining it, his eyes flash and he frowns. "You're bleeding.."

"Ve I'm okay Germany! I think there was a thorn or two in that bush but it's nothing bad! It was scary falling but i'm fine!" Italy smiles at his friend..happy to have him touching him. Happy to see that concern there.

Germany studies him a moment...once he sees that Italy is in fact okay, he lets out a loud sigh. "Mein gott! Don't do that! What's with you? Falling off the roof like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Ve no! I don't want Germany getting a heart attack! I want you to stay with me and be well!" Italy hugs Germany again, burying his head in his massive chest. "I'm sorry about worrying you Ludwig! I'm always causing you trouble aren't I?" Italy's curl droops..only to pick back up when Germany holds him back.

"Stop it. You're not causing me trouble when you're in danger, me helping you isn't trouble. Just stop being so reckless ja? I couldn't live with myself If I let anything happen to you-" Germany starts...only to tense for some reason. His words make Italy feel warm inside and he hugs his friend more.

"I'll try captain!" Italy chuckles...

"_You're welcome."_ That voice coos, getting Italy's face to fall a bit. _"See? I did good. I helped you so you owe me da?"_

"England!" America rushes over to the other blonde who is looking at him with widen eyes...America glares at him. "Really? Again? I said not to get hurt didn't I?

"It wasn't my fault idiot-"

"Are you hurt anywhere? How's that foot doing? Damn it England you're such a dumb ass!" America frowns looking at the ankle that looks even more swollen.

"I'm fine! I'm not fragile you know? It's just a hurt ankle, I feel as if you're forgetting I'm a nation! I can take care of myself-What the bloody hell are you doing?!" England had started off confidently, brushing off some leaves, only for America to pick him up, holding him bridal style. Britain starts to struggle with him.

"Carrying you, since it seems when I put you down you get hurt! As the hero I have to protect you and you keep doing stupid shit. So you lose your privilege to walk!"

"What-"

"I'm too big now for you to tell me what to do." America cradles England to his chest. "You can kick and yell at me all you want but I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to carry you around and make sure you don't get hurt again. We're suppose to be having a fun time but you're upsetting me." America frowns at him...those big eyes looking at him sadly. It gets England's argument to die..he sighs, adverting his gaze, not able to fight that look.

"Whatever.." England grumbles like he has a problem with it but his body is heating up, a smile on his lips..because again he feels cared for. He feels loved.

"Aww man everyone's hugging." Prussia frowns slightly...but when he sees the happy look on Italy's face...he smiles and looks away, closing his eyes. He hugs himself. "Being alone is so awesome.."

Lithuania gets up from the dirt, brushing himself off. He glares at Prussia about to tell him off...but after hearing his words he stops. The anger leaving the brown haired male's eyes...he stares at the albino a moment...before looking down, a far away look in those deep blue eyes. "..Alone huh?"

"Alright since everyone's okay, I guess it's time for the next phase in being a hero! Good thing all we have to do is sit down for this one!" America grins over at Germany who is still holding Italy close to him, as if he didn't something would happen to the smaller male. "So let's go in and get you sitting down old man!"

"I'm not that old!" Britain fums as America laughs, carrying him into the house. England and Italy exchange a look and it's clear. Something has to be done with whatever is messing with Italy. They need to get to the bottom of this but they also don't need Germany knowing it was England who did it. Germany already doesn't like England, one thing like this will be enough for him to steal Italy back right here and now. Italy's not sure what it is that's talking to him...but he feels it will be okay if they wait just a bit longer...Italy doesn't want to leave Germany's warm arms either. He's so happy to have his friend hugging him again.

"We should probably be getting inside too...you sure you're okay?" Germany moves a piece of bang out of Italy's face, so he can get a better look at the Italian.

"Si!" Italy smiles so brightly at Germany...the blonde's cheeks tint a bit and he closes his eyes.

"Then come on. Let's go-"

"Yeah!" Italy hugs Germany's arm...nuzzling his muscles. Though Ludwig is really tense he doesn't push him off this time. He only sighs...but on his lips are a hidden smile. The two of them walk into the mansion..leaving Prussia and Lithuania outside.

They give each other a glance...before they walk in after the others. It was a look of understanding. No words were said and there was no need to. They both know how it's like seeing a happy family..

While they're alone.

* * *

"The last and most important thing to being a hero is being brave!" America beams as he places England gently down on the couch, grinning at Germany as he walks in with Italy who is still hugging on Germany's arm.

"Finally something that makes sense." Ludwig sighs in relief. "So what do I have to do?" He glances at Italy that's rubbing his head against his arm, getting the larger man's heart to speed. "...Nothing too crazy America. I don't want Italy getting into anymore trouble."

"I hear you! Italy's like a child while Britain's like a old man. They need to be constantly watched over by the hero!" America hits his chest, getting England's eye to twitch.

"I don't need you to watch over me you twit!"

"Soo now we're just going to sit here and watch a whole bunch of scary as shit movies! It's going to be a movie marathon and if you leave you will be put off as a coward!"

"Watching scary movies doesn't make you brave idiot." England crosses his arms

"So I'll put in the first movie. It's a old one called 'The ring'. It's about this creepy ass video and shit! Then we'll watch Halloween! And so on! I hope you're ready for this!" America grins as he waves around a DVD case he pulled out of his jacket seeming to try to get some scared reactions out of the other three...Only to get two blank stares and one look of awe before he turns and heads over to the TV.

"Get ready for what?" Prussia smirks as he walks into the room with Lithuania close behind. "My awesome entrance?"

"No I believe America is setting up the scary movies he picked out for you guys." Lithuania answers for him, smiling over at Alfred as the blonde chuckles to himself...Those blue eyes are sparkling so much. Lithuania sees it..and even though America might not say it..

He's really happy. It gets Lithuania's chest to warm and a smile to turn his lips. There's nothing he likes more then seeing America smile and hearing his laughter.

"Scarey movies? Now you're talking!" Prussia grins when he sees Germany and Italy sit down on the couch, there's some space between England and Italy and a lot of space next to Germany. The larger man seems to be trying to get out of Italy's hold now but the Italian isn't having that. Maybe it's the fact he finally has a hold on Germany...or maybe he's doing it because he wants to help Germany with his 'battle' or maybe both...It gets Prussia to smile...because there's nothing he likes more than his brother's happiness...and he knows Italy will give him just that. They are both dear to him. "Make way for awesome!" Prussia roars before he runs over to the couch, jumping into the seat next to Germany.

"Brother don't do that. Sit down properly before you give Italy ideas." Germany sighs when he looks over at Italy to see him beaming at Prussia.

"Of course I would give him ideas! I'm the definition of awesome West, I can't help it." Prussia grins before he looks over at Lithuania who is standing off by himself, fiddling with his fingers, watching America mess with the TV. "Hey dude get over here! Don't stand so far away! Have a seat!" Prussia pats the space next to him, which is just a little. The couch is only meant for five people. "I still have more pictures of Gilbird to show you!"

"Um I don't know.." Lithuania puts his hands up, giving a nervous smile...He saw enough of that yellow bird for one day and the albino makes him uncomfortable..it's not his fault..it's just that hair..The snow white hair Prussia has reminds him of-

"Aw come on Lithuania! It's going to be fun!" Italy chimes in, letting go of Germany's arm to throw his hands in the air. The brown haired male looks at him a bit with wide eyes..before he smiles.

"O-Okay." Lithuania walks over and takes his seat next to a eager Prussia who immediately puts his arm around the smaller male, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now back to my pictures-"

"Done!" America suddenly shouts getting everyone to jump. "Now I'm going to turn off the lights so it's dark and sets the atmosphere just right for this!" Alfred does just that, the living room drowning in complete darkness except for the glow of the TV in front of them that's playing dark, ominous music. The large man turns around, only to stop when he realizes there's no space left on the couch. "Hey! Where am I suppose to sit?" He pouts.

"There's a perfectly good floor." England grunts, smirking at the look on America's face.

"If you weren't hurt right now I'd throw you out of the window."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I agree with England! Sit on the floor." Prussia grins at the look America gives him.

"I don't want to be on the floor by myself! That's even closer to the TV man!" America's eyes get wide with fear.

"Mr. America you can take my spot-"

"No he can't!" Prussia grabs Lithuania by the shirt and pulls him back down when he tried to get up. "I'm not having fat ass sit next to me- Ow! Why'd you hit me West?"

"Remember our place here!" He whispers harshly to his brother.

"I can't sit on the floor! The monsters are more likely to come after me on the floor!"

"Are you being serious right now? You really believe in monsters?" Germany blinks at him.

"What a dumb ass!" Prussia laughs. "Everyone knows monsters come out of closets!"

"...No brother just...no."

"Oh what do you know West?"

"I know there are no such things as monsters-"

"NO SUCH THINGS AS MONSTERS!" Both America and Prussia scream at Germany, getting him to wince and Italy to hug him tighter.

"Are you stupid?! Of course there's monsters!"

"Yeah West! How can you not believe in them! I saved you from the boogie man once."

"...I highly doubt that-"

"Wow! You went against the boogie man!" Italy's eyes get wide.

"Not you too Italy! This is ridiculous! There are no monsters!"

"Surprisingly I'm on their side with this one Germany. They're many bad creatures out there. Demons and horrid magical creatures" Britain speaks up, glancing at everyone seriously.

"D-Demons!" Italy trembles at that, looking at Britain with big eyes. He grabs Britain's arm. "B-But they can be defeated right?"

"...Not so much defeated as sent else where." England's eyes meet with Italy's, the blonde knowing why there's fear in the Italian's eyes. Arthur frowns slightly when Italy keeps trembling. He sighs, cupping his cheeks. "Don't be scared. It's okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Ve really?" Italy's big brown eyes look to England for reassurance.

"Yes." England gives him a soft smile which seems to calm the Italian down.

That's when they both realize the room has gone deadly quiet.

England blinks when he looks away from Italy to see that everyone is staring at them. America is standing in front of them with his arms crossed, his eye brows furrowed, and a deep frown on his face. Prussia and Lithuania are leaning over on the couch so they can look, Prussia seems to have taken a picture of Italy and England..before he takes a picture of his brother's face. Germany has the scariest expression as he looks at Britain and italy...His eye is twitching slightly, his fist clenching and unclenching...Those eyes are narrow, a glare in those blue orbs. Germany grabs Italy and pulls him back into his chest, creating space between Britain and Italy.

"Ve Germany w-what's wrong? Why do you look so scary!" Italy looks up at his best friend nervously...only for Germany to glare away from him, getting Italy's chest to tighten in fear.

"Yes Germany, what's the problem?" England's eyes narrow when Germany looks back at him and glares...There must be something in England's green orbs that pisses Germany off because Italy' feels his body becoming more tense..his fingers twitching.

"The problem is you're being a creep England!" America suddenly cuts in, hitting Britain on the head getting him to grunt in pain.

"Ow! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Stop touching people's faces! That's what you get for being a weirdo." Alfred crosses his arms, a pout on his face. " We still have the issue of where i'm going to sit!"

"Just sit on the floor!" Prussia yells.

"I vote that Italy should sit on the floor!" America declares, pointing a finger at Italy, getting the smaller male to tense. "Who's with me?" America raises his hand...but no one raises theirs with him. "Aw come on! You watch the scary movies! It's always the blonde haired people that die first!"

"He might be on to something." Prussia chuckles slightly. "it's always the dumb blondes that go isn't' it?"

"At least I have color in my hair." America grins at how Prussia's eyes narrow.

"My hair is awesome! Now sit down and play the movie already!"

"No! I want to sit next to England!"

"Too bad!"

"Sit down!"

"No-"

"Stop fighting!" Italy suddenly yells getting everyone to stop and look at the small Italian who is frowning deeply. "This is suppose to be fun! Let's not fight now. I don't want Germany mad or America sad." Italy smiles again. "Ve I have a solution so everyone's happy!"

"Aww then let's hear it ita-chan! God he's so cute right?" Prussia nudges Lithuania who only nods, smiling politely.

"To make room i'll get up." Italy gets off the couch, getting Germany's face to fall and America's to light up. Alfred immediately takes his spot next to Britain, and grins at the blonde who looks away to hide his blush.

"But I want you up here with us Ita-chan!"

"I will be! See?" Italy turns around and...sits in Germany's lap. It's so sudden it takes the larger male off guard. Those blue eyes get wide, his cheeks get flushed as Italy moves his hips around on him to get more comfortable. "There! And i'll hug his neck so he can see the movie too!" Italy turns slightly and wraps his arms around Germany's neck.

"Brilliant!" Prussia hurriedly takes a picture, knowing his brother.

"I-Italy what the hell?! Get off me!" Germany stutters, but Italy only tightens his grip.

"But I need to do this so there's room!..unless you want me sitting on the floor Germany?" Italy's curl droops at this, those brown orbs saddening...It get's Germany to stop trying to get him off. The blonde stares a moment longer before sighing, glancing away to hide his face heating up.

"...No. This is fine just don't move around too much and don't cling to me like that."

"Yes sir!" Italy cheers, nuzzling Germany's head, getting him to tense.

"Don't do that."

"Ve but-"

'Alright let's start!" America cheers as he pulls out a remote control from the couch and hits play..the movie finally starting. "Hey Tony! Bring in the bucket of popcorn! It's not a movie with out popcorn!"

"You don't have to eat popcorn with a movie and if I'm guessing right you probably soaked it in unhealthy, heart clogging-" Britain starts, giving America a blank look.

"Butter!" America cheers, throwing his arms in the air when a huge bucket of popcorn starts hobbling towards them...It's so big they can't even see the little gray alien holding it. As England said the popcorn is glistening with how much butter Tony must have put on it. Everyone looks at America in disbelief as he takes the large popcorn from the alien who tilts his head, making a odd sound that no one else can understand...but Alfred laughs.

"Good one dude! And thanks for this! You want to join in Tony?" America smiles at his friend only to get a weird sound in response causing him to frown as the alien walks away. "Hey! If you're not going to watch the movie I better have some cheeseburgers left in my room after!" The alien responses before disappearing down the hallway.

"You have fucking cheeseburgers in your room? You have a problems." Prussia laughs as he holds the phone in front of Lithuania's face. "And this is me and Gilbird doing a cannon ball-Oh sorry! I forgot I had a awesome picture of me naked in the bathtub! Sexy right?"

"W-Why was the bird in the bath with you?" Lithuania's face is a bright red, his eyes widen in shock, not expecting to see so much of the use to be knight.

"Gilbird always takes baths with me! He's like a real life rubber duck." Prussia chuckles. "Damn your face is all red! Was my body too awesome for you to handle?" He grins.

"That's not it-"

"Hey! Watch the movie! You're ruining it!" America grabs a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth before he yells over at the two...bits of popcorn coming out of his mouth, hitting Italy and Germany.

"You don't talk with your mouth full!" Germany's eye twitches...only for him to tense when Italy starts wiping the popcorn off of his face, his soft fingers caressing Ludwig's cheeks. He grabs Italy's hand quickly and pulls it away from him. "Italy I can get that okay? Just turn around and watch the movie." His voice is a bit shaky.

"You idiot! Don't eat so much at a time you'll choke!" England frowns when America swallows and a large lump goes down his throat.

"Yeah right! Like I said, hero's don't choke-"

"Whoa! What's happening!" Italy suddenly tenses, the only one seeming to be actually paying attention to the movie. His brown eyes are wide as he watches the ring video play on the TV. It shows only a lone well, the video getting full of static.

"Oh she's about to come out!" America grips the popcorn, trembling, his blue eyes wide with terror.

"S-She?" Italy frowns. "Please tell me it's a pretty girl!"

"No dude! She's creepy as fuck and she comes out of the fucking TV- Ah! Here she comes!" America shouts, leaning against Britain for support, getting the blonde to blush...His eyes get a far away look as if he's thinking about something..before he wraps his arms around America to try to calm the larger man down.

"It's alright Italy it's just a movie. Nothing can come out of a TV." Germany tries to sooth the smaller man as he tightens his grip around his neck.

"_You all seem to be having so much fun...Even Lithuania. He seems to have taken a liking to Prussia too. How unpleasant...Why don't you let me fix it Italy?"_ That voice chimes in the Italian's head,getting him to tense...and then before he can say anything, Italy feels a great pain in his head, getting him to cry out and hold his head.

"Italy!" Germany's eyes get wide and he turns the Italian around so he can look at him...when he sees how he's holding his head, those sharp blue eyes soften in concern. "What is it Italy? Your head wound? Do you need to lay down? Or medication?"

"Italy?" England's eyes get wide...flashing with guilt when he sees Italy holding his head...He knows the cause. He knows medicine won't help nor will it help him to lay down. "Italy I'm going to-"

"Holy shit!" America suddenly shouts, pointing at the TV that has turned to nothing but static. His eyes shake in fear as...a hand comes out of the TV slowly, the fingers twitching and clenching. "What the fuck! Something's coming out of the TV! Something's coming out of the TV! Guys something's coming out of the TV!"

"W-What's happening?" Lithuania trembles...his soft blue eyes getting wide, a hand over his heart.._.no..no this feeling..it can't..it can't be!_

"What the bloody..." England's eyes widen when another hand comes through..Slowly more of this thing's arms come through exposing pale flesh.  
"Ve It h-hurts.." Italy wines, gripping his hair... His eyes closed tightly.

"Italy? Italy! You're going to be okay! Would you all keep it down?! Italy's hurt! "Germany cradles the smaller man against his chest, pushing his head gently into his shoulder. Those piercing blue eyes are all on Italy. He hasn't looked up to see the disturbing sight before him. He thinks America's just being stupid. All he cares about is helping Italy. His best friend is hurt, he doesn't care what's going on with that TV.

"My head...my head..." Italy pants..sweating. The pain is unbearable. "Please Germany..." Italy pleads though he knows Germany can't take this pain away. Again Italy is relying on Ludwig..He just needs him to stay. To hold him...Make the pain stop.

"Italy what do you need? Water? Medication? Do you need to lay down?" Germany's sharp voice is some how soft, those eyes looking him over..He rubs Italy's hair gently, trying to sooth the smaller country.

"S-Stop.." Italy groans in pain.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" America starts climbing up the couch, his eyes wide as this thing starts crawling out of the TV, it's white hair covering it's face. "No! No! Go away!" America starts throwing popcorn at the thing as if that would stop it.

"Wow! The graphics on this thing are amazing!" Prussia beams. "It really looks like some crippled thing is coming out of the TV! Awesome!" He gets out his phone to take a picture, his eyes beaming excitedly.

The thing finally comes out all the way...America is still throwing popcorn at it..that's when it lifts it's head up and opens it's mouth, catching some in it before chewing...revealing his face to everyone getting their expressions to fall.

"Yum." Russia smiles as he swallows. "America sure knows how to throw a party. I too enjoy throwing things at people."

"R-Russia..!" Lithuania trembles when those odd purple eyes lock on him..and his smile grows.

"Russia how the bloody hell did you get here?"

"And how the hell did you come through my TV!" America looks at him with wide eyes. "That's creepy as fuck!"

"Ew." Prussia wrinkles his nose at Russia, he puts his phone away, those red eyes of his narrowing.

"How did I do that? Well it's easy! You just go into the TV but how I got here...I had some help from a friend." Russia's odd purple eyes look at Italy who is still trembling in Germany's hold...He smiles.

"You don't have any friends." Prussia grunts. "All you have is your snow so why don't you go and get buried in it?"

"...Wait..." England's eyes get wide, catching who Russia just looked at...Something clicks in his head and his eyes get even wider, his face getting pale..._Wait it wasn't me who caused that...The mark on Italy's head is from Russia!..this isn't good. Not at all._ Russia smiles over at England, closing his eyes in it.

"You don't look so good Britain. Did I scare you that much? It's normal to come out of TVs at my place-"

"Well your place is creepy as fuck!" America yells, hugging himself. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Russia." England growls standing up, getting everyone to look over at him in surprised..Those green orbs of his are on fire. "Can I talk to you in the other room?"

"Of course! Anything that you want England!" Russia keeps smiling as he follows Britain out of the room, Lithuania flinching when Ivan walks past him. Those purple eyes gleam at the brown haired male before he's out of the room leaving America watching after them with still terrified eyes, Prussia glaring after them, Lithuania close to sobbing in fear and Italy still whining with Germany trying to calm him down.

England marches down the right hallway, his fist clenched, and his teeth grit. He will not show fear. Britain can feel Ivan's breath on the back of his neck. It's cold, causing a shiver to be sent down his spine. The temperature around him seems to drop, and that dark feeling is suffocating him. Russia is definitely the source. That's what he felt back at Ocean city..It was Russia. England feels rage, a fire burning him up making it so Russia's cold can not penetrate him. He will not show fear.

Once they're far enough, England stops. "...What's the meaning of this Russia?" England turns around, that fire still bright in his eyes.

"I already told you! I wanted to join in on your party. I like to have fun too." Russia smiles. "You and America seem to have a lot of fun together."

"Leave America out of this and don't give me that crap! I'm talking about the curse mark on Italy! You have something to do with it don't you?" England's eyes narrow. "That's how you were able to make a portal to come here. You're using Italy as a gateway. Once I felt such dark and creepy magic I should have known it was you! Why the bloody hell did you curse him?"

"You're not as stupid as you look England! But I wouldn't call that mark a curse. Think of it as a love mark. I love Italy." Russia says this with a smile, that expression never changing.

"What the hell are you saying? You don't put a curse on someone you love and I know you sure as hell don't love Italy! What kind of Ridiculous lie is that? I don't even believe you _can_ love Russia! I didn't pull you back here for this bullshit. I want you to break that curse and get the hell out of here. I'm not going to let you hurt Italy or America." England stands his ground..Even when he feels the temperature drop even more around him. His skin getting covered in goose bumps.

"How mean Britain. You look at me like I'm some kind of demon." His sweet smile grows a bit at that. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?..Russia..." England takes a step forward, those eyes of his narrowing. "I want you to stop hurting Italy. I want that curse mark off of him. Did you see how much in pain he was? You're hurting him!-"

"Love hurts." Russia chuckles. "What can I say?"

"Again with this love thing-"

"You know that more then anyone..don't you Britain?" Russia cuts him off...taking a step forward, that smile never leaving those lips. Those purple eyes are gleaming at him.

"Wha-" England's goose bumps grow in number as he takes a step back for the first time, not at all liking how those purple orbs are darkening.

"You love America a lot da? But he still left you." Russia's smile grows...He keeps walking closer and closer. "You cried, but he still left you. You live with that nightmare don't you? Seeing that moment in time when America left you over and over again, only to wake up to a life where you're alone."

"How...How did-"

"We're a lot alike, you and I England. We've both lost something. We've both been abandoned. Unlike you, I intend on taking back what I lost. You are haunted by the past while I smile at it. It's all fun. All the blood shed and the tears cried. It's all so very amusing." Russia suddenly lashes out, grabbing England's shoulders. His flesh is freezing, so cold it burns England, getting him to struggle with the larger country. "I also find it amusing how you're telling me what to do. I think I'll keep my mark on Italy. He's my friend too, and sadly you can't keep him all to yourself..Even though you want to."

England tenses at that..He's at a lost for words, his mind struggling to figure out what has to be done, those green orbs are so wide.

"Yes. It makes you uneasy having Germany around doesn't it? You're afraid he's going to take Italy away even though you know when this all ends, when this match maker game ends.." Russia laughs, his smiling growing. "You know what's going to happen right?.."

_What the hell? I can't move..I'm..I'm frozen! Shit!_ England grinds his teeth as he's slammed against the wall, Russia's smile changing into something warped, something crazed. "You're going to be alone! No Italy. No America. You'll see. You'll be all alone, all alone, all alone~"

"S-Shut up!" England's breathing is becoming uneven, his stomach turning hallow as this man sings his fear. As he mocks him for this fear.

"Poor Britain, so weak, so small. Who could love you? Just like me..If you want love, you have to take it. Me and you are so much alike-"

"No we're not!" England shouts, a rage over taking him, giving him the strength to push Russia off of him. "I'm NOTHING like you! I'm not weak! I might be smaller but I'm not weak, you son of a bitch! I don't need you to do shit! I'll be the one to break the curse you have on Italy. I'll protect them from you because I'm not weak, because I'm nothing like you!"

"Ah...you'll see." Russia's odd smile turns back to a sweet one. "Some people are just meant to be alone."

"England!" A loud, familiar voice gets both Russia and England to look down the hallway. America stands in front of the hallway, a frown on his face. "Are you alright? You two been back here for awhile." Those bright orbs look at England...They seem to take him in before he looks at Russia.

"Ah we're fine. Just having a nice chat." Russia smiles.

"Nice or not you need to leave dude."America's eyes narrow. "Lithuania is freaking out right now. You can't just come through the fucking TV like that. I had to hold him just to calm him down. You need to get out of here. Even if Lithuania wasn't here, I don't want your creepy ass in my house."

"You had to hold him hmm? You seem very touchy with Lithuania da?" Russia's smile grows. "I was looking forward to spending time with you guys but that's okay...Let me just say bye to Italy."

"No, just leave." England speaks up, those eyes narrowing..His voice having a protective tone that America catches...

Alfred frowns slightly...before he glares. "Yeah, that's fine Russia. You can say bye to Italy."

"I just said he couldn't idiot!" England glares at America as the other blonde starts to head into the hallway.

"Oh thank you America. I'll be _really_ quick." Russia smiles before he starts walking out of the hallway.

"Wait-" England goes to grab him...only for America to get in his way.

"Chill out dude. He's just saying bye to Italy. What's with you?" That odd look is in America's eyes..his lips in a displeased frown.

"I could ask you the same question!He's bad news America! He put a curse on Italy, that's why we fell off the roof today!-"

"Oh come on! You fell off the roof because Italy's clumsy! Lithuania told me he saw Italy fall into you and that's why you two fell off the roof. Russia hasn't cursed Italy, why would he want to? Italy's a useless country, he wouldn't get anything out of it! Italy's nothing special!" America's eyes are narrowing, his voice harsh.

"He's using Italy as a gate way! That's how he was able to-"

"Let me ask you something Britain." America cuts him off, those blue orbs boring into England's..making him swallow.

"W-What the hell is it?"

"Did you come here to hang out with me? Or to hang out with Italy?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? I came here for you idiot! I don't have time for this!" England pushes America out of his way and runs out of the hallway, not caring that it's rude of him. Russia's up to no good. He has to stop him. He can't let that large country hurt Italy any more. Can't let him hurt his new friend.

"Aw is Italy hurt?" England hears Russia's voice.

"Yes, he has gotten injured. I've given him pain medication but it doesn't seem to be working." Germany's voice answers, even without seeing him England knows he's worried. " He's stopped making sounds but now he's just clinging to me.."

"Ah that's no good. Let me help. I know of something that will get rid of his pain."

"Really? What?"

England runs out to the living room...coming just in time to see Russia grab Italy by the chin, lifting his head up and placing a kiss on the bandage on his forehead. Germany's face falls in shock at the gesture and Italy's eyes snap open...Wide with realization as the pain fades away...Those shaking brown orbs lock onto Russia's..and he smiles.

"There..all better da?"

"Y-Yeah.." Italy stares at him still with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Germany can't keep the anger out of his voice as he pulls Italy back into his chest, turning his head to examine where the Russian kissed with his eye brows furrowed. "You really feel better Italy?"

"Si.." Italy hugs Germany tightly..giving Russia an odd look.

"My older sister taught me that. When you fall and hurt yourself, someone that loves you kisses you da? And it's suppose to make it all better." Russia closes his eyes in his smile. "I hope my love makes you feel better Italy."

"What are you..." Germany's eyes widen before they narrow, his fist clenching as Russia keeps smiling at Italy..before he turns his back to the two.

"I'll be leaving now. See you all soon! Especially you Italy~" Russia smiles as England and Germany glare at Ivan. He walks towards the TV..and it lights up.

"Hey Russia!" The Russian stops half way through the TV, the skin moving like pudding around his waist. He looks back at the owner of this voice. Prussia stands on the stairs that lead up. His face is blank. "I have something to say."

"Yes?"

"Fuck you." Prussia gives him both of his middle fingers and grins widely.

"Maybe some other time." Russia smiles, getting Prussia's face to fall in disgust. Russia chuckles before he's gone..Disappearing into the TV.

"..Remind me to get a fucking new TV." America comes out of the hallway...Hugging himself as if he's cold.

"That fucking creep!" Prussia shivers. "No wonder that browned haired guy's all freaked out. I went up there to take a piss but decided it wasn't best to piss on a guy while he's crying. After talking to him he fell right to sleep. He must have felt safe in my awesome presence." Prussia grins.

"Russia was acting strange even for Russia." Germany comments, wiping Italy's forehead gently where he had kissed. "You okay Italy?"

"Yeah that was just a bit weird.." Italy smiles at Germany and hugs him tightly, getting him to tense. "Thank you for holding me so nicely Germany! Even though I was in pain your muscles felt so nice!"

"I-Is that so? Well okay, I'm glad your better...You can stop with the clinging now." Germany looks away to hide the tinge of his cheeks as he pats Italy on the head.

England lets out a sigh of relief when Russia is gone..but he knows this isn't over. It's not over till he gets that curse mark off Italy. The bad thing is he can't do a strong enough spell here to break it..they have to be back to his place. Russia has a whole day left to still be connected to Italy..He could come back, he could hurt him! England has to be careful. "Italy I need to talk to you-"

"Well since the TV is no good, how about we all go to bed? I'm tried as shit...Russia's scare took everything out of me." America yawns, those eyes half lidded. "You guys can have any room you want. There's plenty of rooms up stairs for you each to have one. I'm heading to bed." America doesn't look at England as he turns and walks away...England has a feeling that America's pissed at him but right now he can't worry about that. He has to keep a eye on Italy, maybe he can at least weaken Russia's powers! He needs to make sure Russia doesn't come back while they're sleeping...He could hurt Italy or America.

"Hey Italy." England forces his smile, walking over to the Italian who has just gotten off of Germany allowing him to stand up.

'Ve yes England?" Italy smiles, tilting his head at him...Britain doesn't miss the glare he gets from Germany. If he doesn't like England saying hi to Italy, then he's definitely not going to like this.

"Well...I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" America stops in his tracks. Germany looks at England with disbelief..His fingers twitching like he wants to pull Italy away from him and run. Or like he wants to punch Britain in the face. Probably both. "That movie has me quite scared." It's a lie. He just needs a excuse and hopefully Italy will take it.

Italy opens his mouth-

"Go to hell England!" Germany cuts him off, his voice loud and angry, getting Italy to jump a little and look at him with wide eyes. Ludwig's eyes are narrowed, piercing, as he glares at England..his large chest puffing up and down slightly. "That's a lie and you know it!"

"Germany?" Italy frowns, looking up at his best friend.

"It's no lie. I'm scared. So Italy can I-" England tries again, getting irritated that Germany's in his way...Only for someone to grab his wrist. The grip is bone-crushing, causing Britain to yelp as he's yanked away from Italy who's looking at him with wide eyes._ What..What the hell is-_

England looks up at what's pulling him...only for his thought process to stop. America is the one pulling him, his grip on his wrist painful as he walks fast down a hallway. His bangs cast a shadow over his face so England can't see his eyes..Those lips are in a tight line.

"America let go!" _What is he doing?! I have to get back to Italy!_

Alfred doesn't response. He doesn't loosen his grip and he doesn't stop. England keeps struggling but deep down he knows it's no use.

America has him and he's going to keep dragging him where ever he pleases.

* * *

"Ve..." Italy watches with wide eyes as America drags England away.. "Why does America look so angry?"

"I don't know but I'm glad he took him away." Germany grumbles, getting Italy to give him a confused look. "He was being a creep."

"How?"

"How?!" Germany snaps. "He wanted to get in bed with you! He was lying about being scared so he could sleep with you! Perverted bastard." Germany growls.

"Ve Why are you looking so scary Germany?" Italy frowns. "I don't think England would lie about something like that. He looked scared to me-"

"So what? Are you saying you would have let him sleep with you because he was scared?" Germany's eyes lock onto Italy's..his voice sounding odd.

"Well yeah! England's my friend and when ever I'm scared he lets me sleep with him so it would be returning the favor!" Italy beams, unaware of how his words would affect the larger man.

"You've...slept with him before?" Germany's face falls.

"Si! A couple of times when I had a nightmare." Italy smiles. "So-"

"Huh...So that's how it is..." Germany's voice gets soft..before he turns his back to Italy. "I thought I told you not to do that. I gave you a order and you didn't listen like always. I was right then..Your actions are nothing special."

"What are you talking about Germany? I'm sorry I didn't listen but you don't understand! The nightmares were so bad they-"

"Isn't that great? England can take care of your nightmares. You must like it there so much. He's been all over you today and I can only imagine how he is back at his place but I bet you like that don't you Italy?"

"G-Germany you're talking kind of funny. Why do you sound so mad? I-I said I'm sorry about disobeying! If it really upsets you I won't do it again I..." Italy frowns. "I like it at Britain's...but I like it over at Germany's better!" Germany's body twitches at that..so Italy continues. "It's just hard to deal with my nightmares alone...so you see that's why I slept with England! They were so bad Germany..please don't be mad!"

"..I understand Italy." Germany doesn't turn around.

"Oh g-good!" Italy smiles..though he doesn't understand why the air still feels really tense. "Well speaking of sleeping!" Italy hugs him from behind. "Can I sleep with you tonight Germany? That movie freaked me out too and I want to feel more of your muscles!"

"Nein!" Germany suddenly shouts at him, pushing Italy off of him roughly getting the Italian to stumble back with wide was a strong shove, stronger then before. With a yelp Italy falls on his butt, hissing in pain when his ankle hit a leg of a small coffee table America has in the living room.

"Germany what-" Italy looks up at him with wide, hurt eyes...only to stop when Germany looks at him...stopping anything he was about to say. Germany is...glaring at him. Those blue eyes so cold they're freezing him to the spot. Italy's breath gets caught in his throat as he stares back at Germany...like a deer in front of head lights.

"I think for once you can sleep by YOURSELF Italy. Since it seems you'll sleep with just anyone." Germany growls..before he turns and leaves Italy sitting there..staring after him with wide eyes as the large man marches up the stairs...leaving Italy alone. The Italian doesn't know where Prussia went but right now that doesn't matter...

Italy pulls his knees to his chest...frowning deeply. He puts a hand to his heart, feeling as if he's going to cry. Germany's never looked at him...like that before. So mean..like he hated him. He's never pushed him so hard either... _What did I do?_ Those piercing blue eyes that use to give him comfort..have pierced his heart. His stomach has turned hallow. _Why did it have to turn out this way? Germany was letting me touch him..He was holding me close just a minute ago_...Now he's gone. Away from him. Leaving nothing but that dark glare for Italy to think about...

"_He hates you."_ That voice chuckles, getting Italy's curl to droop.

"P-Please don't say that! Germany can't hate me..." Italy says out loud but when he thinks of that glare he's not too sure. "..Does Germany hate me?"

"_yes."_

"Waa! But I don't want him to hate me!"

"_Too bad~"_

Italy can't think anymore..His legs move with out them telling him too. Italy gets up off the flour and runs up the stairs. He's going to run to Germany, he's going to somehow fix this.. there's a fear in his heart that slows him down, his eyes closing because he feels as if he's going to cry..

"_Don't cry."_ That voice speaks again._ "I will always love you."_

Italy keeps running...Never seeing the purple eyes that gleam in the darkness as they watch the boy run..nor does he see the twisted grin.

"_I'll love you to death."_

_**Heyyy! So I gave you guys a lot of jealousy in this chapter since I got some reviews saying how you guys liked itXD I decided to get you guys in volved and to ask you some questions because i'm curious.**_

_**Do you think Russia actually loves italy?**_

_**How do you feel about England and Italy in this story? Do you like the pairing or no?**_

_**Is Prussia a bad guy? Because recently i've been reading some hetalia fanfiction and in a lot of the ones i've read, Prussia's really bad. So did I miss something? Because i've only watched the anime Now i'm not sure if i'm getting his character right. **_

_**That's it for the questions! Oh! I'm working on A hetalia video game as well. I think i'll name it 'dying rose'. It will be horror and hopefully i'll be able to make the first chapter soon. Thanks you for all your reviews and support. I'm trying to get better in my grammar, sorry about that.**_

_**Till next time:)**_


	15. In the darkness

"Let go you stupid git! You're hurting my wrist!" England grinds his teeth, still trying to pull his hand away from America's bone crushing grip but it's no use. He's being dragged down this hallway like it's nothing. _What the hell is going on?! I need to get back to Italy! Russia could try to come back!_ "Where the bloody hell are you taking me?! I was in the middle of talking to someone you know? You can't just pull me around like this! Unhand me!"

Alfred doesn't listen to him. He continues to pull England, his grip not loosening and his eyes still hidden...Maybe it's in England's imagination but it almost looks like America's lips have changed from a tight line, to a small sneer.

America doesn't speak. Those lips don't open to form words. He doesn't react with Britain's struggling nor does he react to his protesting words. England is feeling nervous, and a bit pissed off at how easy America can drag him. Like it's nothing. Britain can't even pull against him...can't even put up a fight.

"_Poor Britain, so weak, so small..." _Russia's voice hums through his head...England remembering how those odd purple eyes lit up in dark glee.

England really doesn't like this now. He doesn't like America dragging him. He doesn't like feeling weak. He doesn't like being away from Italy when Russia could come back. He doesn't like this feeling..this feeling of hopelessness.

"Damn it, America let go!" England grinds his teeth as he plants his feet down firmly against the wooden floor. He still slides as the larger man pulls him.

"_No!" _The strong, solid voice that comes from America, startles Britain. His eyes widen as he looks at Alfred..but his face is still hidden. The voice that came out of America's lips wasn't like his usual cheerful self, wasn't arrogant or loud. It was a childish 'No', As if America was speaking to some little kid than Britain.

You would expect that this would have pissed off England even more but...The way America said it...causes his mind to become fuzzy, England remembering something from long ago...

* * *

_"Can you let me go England?" A little America looks up at Arthur with those big, blue orbs. There's a frown on his face and tears at the corner of his eyes._

_"No." England doesn't look down at the little boy, those green orbs of his stern as he continues to drag the child down a dirt path. People ride by in carriages pulled by large horses, their hooves making a clanking sound against the stone roads. Many are staring at the strange couple but none dare say anything or speak to their country. They all know he, along with the boy, are not happy._

_"But why not? Please England!" America looks at the large hand that's holding his wrist...frowning more. "I can walk by myself!"_

_"No you can't. I know you America. If I let you go, you'll run away from me." England closes his eyes and sighs._

_"Well I won't run if you don't take me to the dentist!"_

_"You know you have to have a check up. I give you too many sweets and I'm afraid it could effect your teeth." England still doesn't look at the small boy, knowing if he did, if he looked at those big, pleading eyes...He would cave. He would give in to America like he always did._

_"But Englandddd! My teeth are fine! See? See?" America gives Britain a large smile, pointing at his teeth, trying to get England to look...but he doesn't._

_"I'm sure they are America, but the dentist is just going to make sure-"_

_"I hate you England! Let me go! I don't want to go to the dentist! Stupid England!" Little America starts to fum, planting his small feet down so it makes it harder for Britain to pull him. He starts to struggle, trying to pull his hand out of England's, He stomps and yells in his temper. "Let me go!"_

_"No!" Britain shouts at America, his voice firm as he looks down at the small boy, his face stern. Little America stops struggling, ooking up at him with wide eyes..,before they start to water more, getting England's face to fall._

_"You're so mean England! You don't love me!" Little America sobs, tears running down his face. "You want the dentist to hurt me!"_

_"Now, now. Don't cry like that Alfred." England frowns as he kneels in front of the small boy, cupping his cheeks and wiping the tears as they fall gently. "America, I'm doing this because I love you. The dentist isn't going to hurt you. His job is to look at your teeth and make sure they don't cause you pain in the future. Remember all I do, I do for your best interest Alfred."_

_"H-He's not going to hurt me?" America sniffles, calming down at bit as he looks at England with those sparkling blue orbs._

_"No. Trust me America. I love you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." England smiles as he leans in, giving the small boy a kiss on the forehead. "Do you understand now?"_

_"...I don't know..." Little America's cheeks tint as he fiddles a little. "I still don't like the dentist.."_

_"If you're good I'll buy you ice cream-"_

_"I'm in!" America suddenly jumps, his eyes brighten, those tears gone._

_"My, now you're excited." England can't help to chuckle as he gets up from kneeling. He holds out his hand towards America, giving him such a soft smile. "Ready to go?"_

_"Yeah!" America beams as he puts his small hand into England's...Britain closes his hand around the boy's gently, his soft hands seem to melt in his hold, filling him with warmth and happiness...America hums a happy tune as England leads the way...Those green eyes watch Alfred from the corner of his eye, just like always...and England can't help how his lips seem to copy America's. Because America gives him the happiness to really smile._

* * *

The slamming of a door breaks Arthur out of his thoughts. England blinks as he realizes he's no longer in the hallway, but in a room. He glances down to see that America is still holding his wrist tightly, his back to him as he seems to be looking for something. Arthur looks at the blue wall paper and the posters of Superman and Batman around the room...This looks like it could belong to a ten year old boy but some how England knows this is Alfred's bed room.

_Bloody hell...He was able to drag me this far without me realizing it?!...I really do need to stop being caught up in the past...why did I even see that?_ England looks down at Alfred's hand that's holding his wrist so tightly...He looks at the same hand that use to belong to that little boy that hated the dentist. He would flip out and always try to run away so England had to hold his hand to make sure he didn't. America would yell, and kick...He would say he hated England...but all it took was reassurance and candy and England was able to get him to the dentist without too much trouble.

_Remembering that part of my past...It reminded me how much I enjoyed holding America's hand. It gave me joy and warmth. Maybe that's why he was able to pull me so far...I got so caught up in the memory...I wished that this crushing pain on my wrist was actually the gentle warmth of little Alfred's hand as he looked to me for guidance._

But now America is the one pulling England. Taking him places he doesn't want to go and telling him 'no' as if he's the child. Britain feels a rage build up, he can see those purple eyes gleaming at him...and that warped smile taunting him. _I may be small but I'm not a bloody child and I'm not weak, damn it!_

"America I said get off of me! Have you gone deaf?! What the bloody hell are you doing?" England tries to get out of America's grasps, remembering Russia also reminded him of the danger Italy could be in. He can't let that creepy bastard get the best of him!

America looks around once more...England can't see his face but soon he grips his wrist even tighter, pulling him deeper into the room...Not before shutting off the lights. "What are you-" England starts to protest again...Only for America to let go of his wrist and push him onto the king sized bed roughly. Britain's eyes get wide as Alfred crawls into the bed after him, grabbing his shoulders and holding them against the bed, pinning him down. His large body hovering over England's.

Arthur thinks his heart just stopped. Everything he was thinking about is forgotten...as if his brain just shut down for the night. His cheeks heat up at the feeling of America's hot breath against his face...Arthur can't see Alfred's face completely since it's so dark but he can see the outline of his head, and the faint pink of his lips. England's body is overheating...America is pinning him down. Pinning him to the bed. This can't be happening. It's just another one of_ those_ dreams...it has to be! _Shit, when did I fall asleep? And how...how does this feel so real? America's warmth...It's right above me._ When England feels pain in his shoulders from this large man's weight..his eyes widen with alarm. This isn't a dream. This isn't a dream. England has to get him off before America feels...the problem he's caused. "A-America get off."

Alfred doesn't say anything...and even though it's dark it looks like the large man is pouting at him now...Much like he use to do when England told him no more ice cream.

Another shock of pain gets him to wince. "You're hurting me idiot! You're too heavy to be leaning on me like this!" England shouts, trying to sound like his normal self but really right now he's a mess. Good thing it's dark. His face is burning up and his heart is beating so fast.

America grunts but this time he listens. He gets off of England just to flop next to him. Before Britain can escape, Alfred wraps his arms around him, pulling him against his soft chest. "W-What the bloody hell are you doing?!" England stutters, some how his face seems to be getting hotter.

"What does it look like? I'm hugging you." Alfred grumbles before he grabs the blanket and wraps it around the both of them. England's eyes widen as America pushes him flush against his body...The American leans his forehead against England's. "Do you feel safe?"

"Huh?" England blinks, not getting this at all...but with America's warmth around him, it's getting harder to fight him. "I don't know what's wrong with you America but I have to go-"

"Go where? Back to Italy?" America seems to be fuming as he tightens his grip on England. " Why? You don't have to go to him anymore."

"America he-"

"You're safe here. I'm the one who's going to be the one to protect you. If you're scared, then the hero will save you. So go to sleep. Italy isn't capable of saving you from monsters, he would run before fighting!...Why would you want to rely on him anyway?" Alfred's breath is brushing against England's lips. "When you have a hero like me?"

A excited shiver is sent down England's spine. He has to grip his fist in a ball to keep himself from tackling America now, pinning him to the bed and raiding his mouth like the pirate he use to be. The way Alfred's talking...His voice isn't as loud, the darkness, and the way he's holding England..it's all too much. America' doesn't know how close he is to getting violated.

"America..." England swallows. "Come now, you really don't have to hold me like this. You don't understand, Italy-"

"I don't want to understand!" America shouts childishly, gripping England tighter. "You're fine. Italy sucks ass anyway dude. I won't let anything hurt you, and you'll see there's nothing to be scared about with the hero here."

"...Must you hold me though..." England sighs, really he's so happy for this darkness. He doesn't even want to know how flustered he looks.

"Yeah! Because I know you'll try to go away!" America says sadly..his voice dropping to a whisper.

"...I promise if you let me go I won't go away.." England averts his gaze, his will breaking. He can't say no to that sad tone..It's his weakness.

"You promise? You won't try to get away?"

"No.."

"Okay." America lets go of Britain, getting him to sigh in relief now that he can safely put some space between Alfred and his "problem". "Are you sure you still feel safe?"

"I feel fine idiot." England glares away as if to hide the blush he knows America can't see.

"Well good! That means you're not scared!..See?...I'm the hero...Not Italy..." America yawns. "I'm the one you should come to..I mean..come on.." America wraps an arm around England getting him to tense back up. "Don't you feel safe with me?...Of course you do. If you're not scared...you believe in me.." he closes his eyes and smiles...As he leans in and pecks England on the forehead...Getting his eyes to widen and his breath to catch. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"A-America..." England's eyes get half lidded with desire and his chest tightens from him using the same words Britain spoke to him as a child. He can't help himself...The part on his forehead where America kissed is so warm, so nice. England wants to be covered in that feeling. In America's kisses, in his warmth. In this moment everything is forgotten. Italy, Russia, his agenda of getting America to fall in love with him..It's all forgotten. All that matters is America's here in front of him, holding him and speaking so softly. He needs him. Britain slowly closes his eyes as he leans in, his mouth opening, ready to kiss those American lips for the first time-

"Good night!" America says completely unaware of what England was about to do as he lets go of Britain and turns his back to him. "I'm going to sleep before you so I'm not scared shitless."

"What-" England says, started by the sudden movement...only for his eyes to widen when he hears America's loud snoring...is he really asleep that fast? "America? America!" England shakes him...but he doesn't stir..Huh..He's really asleep. England can't help to feel disappointed. It felt like the perfect time to kiss the larger man but..he had to ruin it! _Who knows when I will have that kind of courage again?! It's all his fault!_ "Stupid America." Britain grumbles, his cheeks still hot from all that. England waits awhile till he's sure Alfred's asleep before he sighs.

_Well...at least I can go back to Italy now. I need to keep an eye on that marking.._. England takes a deep breath before he turns to get off the bed-

America grabs his wrist and pulls him back into the mattress. Before England can get away...his arms are around him, holding him tightly. "A-America I was just going to the bathroom-" Britain starts to explain, only to stop when he sees America's eyes are still closed..drool coming out the corner of his mouth. Is..he still asleep? Really?

"You always leave England..." America mumbles in his sleep, getting Britain's eyes to widen..and his chest to tighten. Alfred has a deep frown on his face, his legs twitching slightly like they want to move. He looks so scared...what on earth is he dreaming about? "Don't go...stay..."

England watches how his brows furrow..and that frown deepens...He looks so sad, like a kicked puppy..He holds on to England tighter, getting him to sigh.

"Idiot. Like I have a choice." Britain mumbles as he kisses Alfred's cheek...America's face relaxes..His body goes still and that frown leaves. He still holds England's wrist but now...America looks like he's in peace. That his dreams aren't causing him pain. England watches him for a moment, smiling to himself as he brushes a piece of America's blonde hair out of his face gently.

_Italy will be okay for a little longer...right now I can't bring himself to leave America.._.

He never wants America's hand, America's warmth, to leave him again.

_It's funny..._ England shakes his head..his bangs covering his eyes. _You tell me to stay and yet..._ England rubs America's cheek, the man smiling slightly in his sleep..

_You're the one that left me._

* * *

"Waa Germany where are you? It's dark now and there's not many lights in the hallway! Why is it is it so dark? It wasn't like this earlier! Now it looks scary!" Italy whines loudly as he opens another door only to find it's dark and empty. The Italian whimpers and closes the door quickly before speed walking down the hallway that's only illuminated by the faint glow of a couple of lights on the walls...It casts shadows around, looking too much like hands reaching out for Italy for his comfort. It's so quiet..No sound but Italy's troubled voice and feet hitting the polished flooring as he looks around for his friend.

Where is everyone? Italy has opened a lot of doors looking for Germany but he hasn't found Lithuania or Prussia yet either..._Ve I hope I find someone soon! It's so creepy here! How can America stand living in such a big place all by himself_? Even though Italy knows his friends are here...

He feels so alone.

"_It doesn't feel too nice da? Being alone when you're scared. Though I don't know why you're so scared."_ That voice hums in his head, getting Italy to tense..Not knowing if he'd rather it go back to being quiet again or not.

"Ve it's dark! And I don't know where Germany is and I think he's mad at me! I don't want him to be mad at me!" Italy jitters over to another door and opens it, only to frown when he's greeted with darkness.

"_Question. Why are you looking for him?"_

"Because he's my friend and I don't want him to hate me! Ve he glared at me! I want to fix this." Italy starts to pick up the pace, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead...Thinking of Germany's glare has gotten him nervous..He just really needs to find him. Honestly...Italy's almost grateful for this voice right now...The quiet is more nerve racking, Italy's decided.

"_Ah? Why are you worried if he's mad? He shoved you. He hurt your ankle da?"_ Italy stops at his words...Looking down at his ankle that's still slightly throbbing. _"So why would you want to find him? Unless you want to take revenge."_ His voice gets darker at that.

"N-No! I never want to hurt Ludwig! I'm looking for him because he's my friend-"

"_Friends hurt each other?"_

"..Well..no.. but I don't think Germany meant to-"

"_Didn't mean to? He seemed to know just what he was doing when he shoved you."_

"..." Italy frowns thinking back to what happened...he remembers Germany's glare and shivers. "I made Germany mad...That's why he pushed me. I don't think he meant to hurt me. He's a really good guy! The only reason he pushed me is because I didn't listen to him..I stressed him out...Again." Italy leans against the wall before he slides down it at this realization..He hugs his knees to his chest, sitting on the strangely freezing floor. Somehow this empty hallway seems so much bigger now, so much darker...The lights still cast shadows that look like hands, they gather around Italy but he isn't paying attention to that. "I don't know...All I've been trying to do is make Germany proud but now I wonder if I can. I keep making him mad and messing things up even more! This is my first time seeing him in a week and I mess it up." Italy grips his knees tighter when he thinks about that look in Germany's eyes. "Ve his glare was so cold.."

"_If he won't look at you with pride why don't you force him too? If you don't like the way he looks at you, you could hit his face in and reshape it till you see something you like-"_

"Waa I can't do that! That would hurt him and Germany wouldn't want to be my friend anymore! Seriously voice you're really scary sometimes." Italy frowns, hiding his face in his knees.

"_What does it matter what he wants? What about you Italy? If you want something you must take it or you'll never survive. If you don't take, you'll be alone."_

"I'd rather be alone then hurt Germany." Italy brushes some of his hair out of his face as he looks around the hallway, still hoping to see his muscular friend..Italy pictures seeing his friend at the end of the hallway with light around him, and that cold look wouldn't be there..no. Germany would be smiling at him and nodding his head with pride...But when Italy looks down the hallway, nothing's there but darkness. "If I lost Germany as a friend I know it would be my fault. I'm kinda hard to handle huh? But I can't help having to sleep with someone and I can never tie my shoes right and if there's danger I can't help it, my feet just move and I flee!..Germany's done so much for me so it's okay if I'm not happy. If it helps Germany then I'll do whatever I have to."

The voice is quiet for awhile..Italy feels panicked. He doesn't want to be alone. Not right now. Italy opens his mouth to say something else when the voice speaks again.

"_Hmm. You gave up you're chance of going home when England had captured you just so that you wouldn't trouble Germany with the call. You've been taken from your home. You're doing all these things for a person who just pushed you yet you still call him a friend. You still say you care for his happiness rather then your own. I don't really get it."_ The voice is almost soft. _"Tell me Italy. What is it about Germany that makes you like him so?"_

"Oh! Well Germany's really nice! He ties my shoes when I need them tied and he takes care of me! He saves me when I'm in trouble! He's strict but he plays soccer with me and lets me sleep with him sometimes! He gives me his jacket when I'm cold and he's taught me everything I know about fighting and beer!" Italy cheers up a bit talking about his best friend, his curl bouncing slightly.

"_..So you like him so much because of the things he's done?"_ The voice asks.

"Well..That's not the only reason I like him." Italy smiles. "I like Germany for being Germany! He's my best friend and all I want is for us to get closer and closer! I liked him even from the beginning though he was really scarey, he's still scarey but he was really scarey when I thought he was going to hurt me but he didn't! He just put me in jail with food so it really wasn't bad at all!"

"_You wanted to be friends with him even after he put you in jail?"_

"Si! From the beginning I've always felt like I should stay around him. When I was in jail I didn't want to leave. I enjoyed being in Germany because I could stay around Ludwig. He sent me away after I wrote him a song but still!" Italy thinks of Germany's blonde hair and blue eyes before looking down slightly. "I don't know why but being with him makes me feel safe, his presence feels familiar. There's a lot of reasons I like Germany! He makes me happy..so it upsets me when I make him mad at me. I want to make him happy like he makes me happy but I always mess up." Italy frowns again. "..And now I can't even find him. He must really hate me!" Italy feels the tears well up.

"_Many hate me. It's really not so bad. Their glares could never match the coldness of my winter. If you want someone that hates you to love you, you have to make them."_

"But if you make someone love you.." Italy sniffles. "Isn't that love fake? What's the point in that? True love isn't' something you can take.." Italy's eyes get glossy as he sees himself as a young boy in a maid's dress...being kissed by another boy. The boy that said he loved him..Italy remembers how happy it made him to hear that..Remembers the feeling...The feeling Italy had for him. "..It has to be shared."

"_As long as it makes me feel good. As long as it makes me feel like I am loved then I don't care. It can be fake but If it feels real, then that's good enough for me_." The voice chimes. _"Fake love is better than no love."_  
"I-I don't know.." Italy gets up, feeling shaky after seeing that memory of him and Holy Rome...There's no reason to be shaky though.

He's coming back. He promised.

Italy takes a deep breath before he's okay. "But I have to find Germany. I really don't want him to hate me!" Italy feels like tearing up again when he remembers his progress on finding the blonde.

"_I could help you find him." _The voice speaks up, getting Italy's eyes to widen in hope.

"R-Really? Ve thank you I-"Italy stops..He blinks. Something clicking inside of his head. "W-Wait a minute! England said you were bad! Are you trying to trick me?" Italy hugs himself, now feeling scared again.

"_Of course England would say I'm bad. He's not too good himself though! I'm not bad Italy. I'm your friend." H_e sounds like he's smiling.

"But you pushed me off the building." Italy frowns. "That's not something a friend would do!"

"_I pushed you off so Germany would pay attention to you And it worked da?_" Italy thinks about this a moment..Germany's look of worry coming back to him and how he held him..It gets Italy's shoulders to relax._ "I was only helping you."_

"...So you're not bad? You just want to help me?" Italy tilts his head, looking at nothing but darkness.

"Y-You're not some kind of demon are you?"

"_Hm? A demon?"_ The voice seems to be smiling more now.

"But..no, a demon wouldn't be helping me out and you listened to me when I was feeling sad so..." Italy's eyes widen..before he smiles. "I get it now! I know who you are!"

"_You do?"_ The voice doesn't seem surprised.

"Yeah! You're my guardian angel!" Italy beams...completely silencing the voice.

"_...Guardian angel?"_ The voice almost sounds shocked. _"Me?"_

"Well you're helping me and looking after me and that's what guardian angels do right? Unless you aren't one?" Italy frowns looking around..not feeling comfortable again.

There's a long pause..and then the voice speaks. _"No you're right. I'm you're guardian angel."_

"I knew it!" Italy jumps up in excitement. "I can't wait to tell Britain that the whole curse thing is a misunderstanding! Just please don't push me off anymore buildings! Ve that was scarey!"

"_Yes, yes a misunderstanding. Now I'm going to help you my friend~"_ The voice seems cheerful.

"Okay! Help me guardian angel! Where's Germany?" Italy smiles, waiting for the voice to answer him...

But it never does.

"Eh? Ve guardian angel are you still there?" Italy frowns and knocks on his head. "Did you take a siesta? Are you taking a break? Ve please don't leave me hanging! It's all cold now and it's so dark I-"

The air becomes freezing..The lights flicker getting Italy to yelp in fear. "Ahh! Scary! Germany help me!" Italy turns on his heel, about to make a run for it only to smack into something hard and cold. With a squeak of pain, Italy falls back on his butt for the third time today, hurting his sore bottom once more. "Ve.." Italy groans before he tenses when he sees...feet in front of him. _Oh! Is it Germany?_ "Germany I-" Italy looks up, expecting to see those piercing eyes...only to see dark purple orbs instead. "Whoa!" Italy jumps slightly when he recognizes who he's bumped into.

"Hi Italy." Russia smiles down at the Italian. "That was some fall!"

"Oh hi Russia.." Italy blinks up at him before he get up slowly...Shaking slightly. Not feeling very safe. "What are you doing here? Ve I thought you went back through the TV?"

"I did but I decided to come back! I like it here." Russia smiles again when Italy starts knocking on his head. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Italy tenses like he forgot Russia was there and frowns. "My guardian angel isn't talking to me anymore! He said he was going to help me find Germany but he hasn't' told me where he is."

Italy's expecting Russia to question the whole guardian angel thing but instead...wow this is really weird. Russia smiles but it's different then all those other odd smiles of his. His lips curl up just a bit more, but it's not crazed. Those odd purple eyes seem lighter as he reaches out and pats Italy on the head gently.

"Oh Italy you're so funny!" He rubs Italy's hair some more despite the Italian being obviously nervous about it. He pulls his hand back. "Go down this hallway and make a right. Keep going till the last door and you'll find something that you want." Italy blinks as he watches the larger male walk past him.

"Something I want? And where are you going? Are you staying the night too?"

"Nope! Just visiting!" Russia stops and smiles back at Italy.

"Oh but.." Italy turns away from Russia to look down the hallway, towards the direction he said. "What's in that room-" Italy turns to look at Russia..only to tense when he's no where to be found.

Did he just..imagine all of that? Hopefully not but..there's only one way to find out. He has to check out that room. If there's something there he likes maybe it will be pasta?

Italy waits for his guardian angel to say something..but he doesn't. Italy takes off running down the hallway when he hears another unknown foot step..

He just wants to hug Germany. He just wants to see him smile at him..

He just wants to feel safe.

* * *

"That dummkopf!" The angry German man fums as he marches into a room and slams the door behind him. Too pissed off to think that he's in someone's house and he probably shouldn't be slamming doors but he can't help it. "Disobeying my orders...and for what? To sleep with Britain?! That perverted, big eyebrowed, old man?!" Germany growls as he takes off his shirt, more like rips it off and places it on a chair next to the large bed that's before him. He didn't care what room he choose to sleep in but he wanted to get as far away from Italy as possible. Germany turns off the lights and gets in bed, pulling up the blankets, still fuming to himself. "I know he has nightmares but he's suppose to come to me!..I know I can't be there physically but he could have called me! But instead he disobeyed by orders and got in bed with that guy!"

Germany glares into the darkness before he closes his eyes, not at all relaxed enough to sleep, his teeth grinding and his fist clenching.

It's true. Italy doesn't treat Germany specially. He'll go to anyone to help him with his nightmares. He'll make pasta for anyone, and he'll smile that bright smile that Germany's grown to love for anyone. He'll give hugs to anyone and play soccer with anyone. He's nice to everyone...So all those actions that Italy has done towards him, he'll do for someone else. Germany's not special.

Ludwig grips his fist tighter thinking about today. Thinking about all the smiles England and Italy shared, and the silent conversations they had with their eyes like they were in their own little world where no one else existed but them. Germany's breathing becomes uneven thinking about how England held Italy's face in his hands, and looked at him with this concern...Germany's stomach does a turn when he Remembers how Italy's eyes got so bright when he saw England come through the front door with America.

_I haven't seen Italy in a week and all his fucking attention was on Britain! Does he really like him that much? Does he like him so much more then me? I was happy to finally get to see him...and being around him made me feel good. Made me feel like everything was back to normal. I might have pushed him away from me most of today but damn it, that doesn't mean I didn't like him touching me or that I wanted him to turn his attention on Britain! I just didn't want him figuring out my feelings for him but then he goes and acts all cuddly with England!_

Germany growls, that powerful feeling of jealousy boiling in his blood, making him want to punch something. This whole day has been a hell for him. A battle that he's losing. Italy's scent, Italy's touch, Italy's voice...They put a toll on his body. Just being able to feel him sent a jolt down his spine. Italy's skin feels even softer then before, more alluring and those lips.._.mein gott._

Germany couldn't handle Italy hugging him. He tried to act normal but when Italy hugged him and his hot body was pressed against his...and his scent over took him...He couldn't handle it. Every kiss, every hug, every smile, every touch, made his heart beat faster and made his palms become sweaty. He wanted to touch Italy back. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to grab him and run out of here, taking him away from Britain. _It got too hard to defeat my desires so I had to push him away! It was too much of a risk.._

But then there's Britain. The bastard has been so touchy feely with Italy. Touching his face, and nuzzling his forehead. It took all Germany's self control not to beat the shit out of him when he asked Italy to sleep with him. It took his self control not to beat the shit out of him in general. Today has been a great, great battle for him. Two different enemies ganging up on him and attacking him from either side. His desires being one, and his jealousy the other. They seem to have made a alliance just to fuck everything up for Germany. Somehow he was able to win the battle today..barely. He contained himself around Italy and he didn't let his jealousy go too out of hand-

_Except for when you pushed him._

Germany tenses at his inner conscious..remembering how he had shoved Italy and he had fallen. The blonde man's mad scowl becomes a frown._ I didn't..shove him that hard.._ He remembers the slight wince on the Italian's face as he fell. _Did I..hurt him? I didn't mean to make him fall! It's his fault anyway for disobeying my orders! He has to be punished somehow right? I gave him that order to protect him-_

_Are you sure that's it? Were you really protecting him? Or was it a way for you to try to keep him all to yourself?_

Germany frowns more, his brows becoming furrowed._ My...My feelings may have had a little something to do with it but it was mainly to protect Italy! England is a no- good, perverted bastard! Even if he does have nightmares, he shouldn't have disobeyed me and slept with him! Who knows what that guy could have done to him in his sleep? And Italy sleeps naked!_ Germany feels the boiling feeling of jealousy once more and he growls. He can see it all now. Italy in England's bed, shaking from being scared, his body naked and vulnerable as the blonde holds him close, whispering reassuring words while his hands rest dangerously low on Italy's back. He Hides the predatory smirk that says it all.

_How do you know England would do something like that? And are you saying you rather Italy suffer his nightmares alone then get help?_

This gets Germany to frown again...his eyes are still closed as he turns in the bed. He's feeling restless. His body getting overheated from the anger that's bubbling up inside him. _No...He just doesn't have to go to HIM! I told him not too and he's suppose to listen to me!...he could have called me if he was scared. He always comes to me! When he's in trouble, who does he call? me. When he needs his shoes tied, who does he call? me. Italy always come to me-_

_But now he has someone else to go to and you don't like that. _

Germany tenses, his chest tightening. _I-_

_You're afraid. You're afraid Britain is going to take Italy away from you. You're afraid that Italy won't need you anymore. That instead of coming to you, he'll go to Britain-_

"Stop." Germany snaps, his breathing uneven..He grips his fist tightly as his chest puffs up and down. His stomach is turning hallow and his teeth are baring. "I-"

_Don't want to hear anymore? But it's the truth. You've always been a man of facts. So why can't you handle this? If Italy goes to England for everything he needs instead of you, why would Italy be your friend? He seems much happier with Britain. He'll stay with England forever and leave you behind. You'll be old news. Why would he want to be friends with someone who yells at him all the time? Just face it. You're not needed anymore-_

"Shut the fuck up!" Germany roars out in fury, slamming his fist down into the darkness only to hit something hard. There's the sound of breaking glass before his hand starts to sting...But he doesn't care about that. The voice is silenced as the German pants, trying to regulate his breathing...Everything has gotten quiet. His stomach feels empty and his throat dry. He feels like shouting. He feels like destroying. The silence rages on for awhile..till finally the voice speaks again.

_...No matter how much you yell and break things, it doesn't change anything does it? You're on the offensive but what are you fighting against? The truth? The thought of Italy not needing you anymore scares you doesn't it? Yet there's more to it. You hate when Italy clings to England, yet you push him away when he clings to you. Does that make any sense?_

Germany closes his eyes, pulling the blanket up higher as if to hide himself from this voice..to hide away from himself._ It makes perfect sense!..I...I'm doing this to protect him-_

_Protect him? Or hide from him?_

….Germany takes a deep breath, bowing is head slightly. _...I'm not hiding. I know England isn't good for him...I'm not pure myself. I'm his best friend. I promised Italy that I would look after him, that I would protect him and that's exactly what I'm doing. And if I must protect him from myself, then so be it._ Ludwig looks down at his pinky..Remembering that day when he hooked it with Italy's...promising to be his best friend for life. He's not breaking that promise.

_It's funny. You say you're protecting him from yourself but all you're protecting him from is your love. Leaving him with nothing but that rage of your jealousy._

_You- _Germany starts with a counter...only to stop when he hears the door creak open behind him. Germany doesn't turn around...and he doesn't need to. He can hear the familiar whimpering and the light from the hallway casts his silhouette...showing his small frame and that odd curl off to the side on the wall in front of him. Germany's chest tightens..He should yell at him to get out. He should do something but he doesn't. He can't help but to be slightly surprised that Italy found him...Germany went really deep..He must have really been looking for him.

"Ah! Germany you're not pasta!"

_...What the hell is that suppose to mean? _Germany feels his eye brows furrow in irritation.

"I-I found you! Ve it took forever!" Italy sounds happy...He stops for a moment. "Germany?" He sounds upset. "Can I please sleep with you? It's so dark out in the hallway and the whole time I was looking for you I thought something was going to get me! I keep hearing scary noises and my guardian angel isn't talking to me!"

Germany doesn't know what the hell Italy's talking about but his words get his glare to come back. He's still pissed off, despite all that talking with himself about this subject. This is Italy's punishment. He needs to learn to sleep by himself if he's going to be staying with Britain longer. Germany opens his mouth to say something smart about Britain comforting him when...

"Germany...do you hate me?"

The German's words get caught in his throat, the only sound coming from his lips is the hitching of his breath. The blonde's eyes shoot open but he doesn't move. He can't move. The way Italy said those words...his bright voice broke. He sounds so...sad. Doesn't he know that's not true? Can't he see that? Why does he have to answer that?...Can't Italy just see? How many times does he have to tell him..how many times will it take for this man to understand._ I don't hate you. Ich liebe dich._ Yet no words leave his lips.

"I-I'm sorry for not listening to you Germany! Just don't hate me okay? That's the last thing I wanted! I know I mess everything up but please don't hate me." Italy speaks again anyway. He sounds on the verge of crying as he takes a step closer. Germany tenses when he hears the foot step, and sees his silhouette get closer on the wall in front of him. "I must have made you really mad for you to have pushed me down like that so I'm sorry! I don't want to have to stay away from you! Even before I made you mad you've been distant with me...Please don't be far away Germany." He takes another step closer. "You must hate me...I see it n-now. You don't want me to hug or kiss you and any time i'd try you pushed me away. You glared at me so much and looked at me with such a scarey face. I'm sorry Germany but please...don't hate me."

Italy stops right by Germany's bed, the blonde being able to feel the Italian's gaze on his back. Germany's having trouble keeping his breathing in check..._Italy thinks I hate him because of my actions today...he doesn't understand. He thinks I hate him because of me pushing him...He can't understand. It's all for protection...Italy needs to leave. He needs to go now._

There's silence for a long moment. Germany keeping his breathing steady and his body still, trying to act as if he's asleep. There's a hope in the blonde that the Italian will see he's not getting any response and leave...but so far Italy hasn't budged.

That's when Germany feels a soft, warm hand on his shoulder, causing his heart beat to speed up. His breath coming out in uneven puffs as he feels something wet drop on his hand...knowing full well what it is and knowing full well he's the reason for the Italian's tears. His stomach turns..If Italy just understood that this is for his protection he wouldn't be crying...Yet deep down he knows this is a lie. Germany's still trying to run away. He's still trying to hide.

"I want to touch you and feel your muscles and be close to you! I don't want to be pushed away and I don't want you to hate me! I haven't seen you in more than a week and as soon as I see you I make you mad..I make you hate me."

_I don't hate you_.

"I'm trying to m-make you proud but it's not working. I'm trying to do good but I'm still stressing you out and now you hate me!"

_Can't you see?..._

"Germanyyy don't hate mee." Italy sniffles, his words coming out between sobs. "You're my best friend and all I want is for us to get closer and you pushing me away hurts inside. I know you're sleeping but please don't hate me! Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't-"

Something snaps in Germany. He had kept quiet the whole time, grinding his teeth and gripping his fist trying to control himself. He wanted Italy to leave...he wanted to act asleep but the Italian's sobs, along with his guilt and Italy's words, have broken him down.

With a irritated growl, Germany grabs the hand that is resting on his shoulder, yanking the Italian into the bed next to him. The smaller man gives a startled squeak as he's pulled so the German's face is a few inches from his own. The light from the hallway illuminating those piercing blue eyes as he glares at the Italian.

"I don't hate you Italy! Mein gott!" Germany roars at him...but when he sees those big, brown eyes looking at him with confusion and shock...when he sees the tears that are falling down his face, and how sad Italy looks...Germany's face falls. His chest aches with guilt as his glare softens. Italy looks so scared, those brown eyes shaking and his body flinching into himself as if he expected Germany to hurt him...That in it's self gets the blonde's chest to hurt. Germany lets go of Italy's hand to cup his cheeks, wiping his tears gently with his thumbs. He tries to ignore how soft the man is as he stares into those brown orbs, his piercing blue eyes softening up. "I don't hate you Italy." he says as nice and calm as he can, wanting to stop Italy's tears.

The Italian gasped when Germany touched his face, those eyes of his lit up and he reached up, putting his hands over Germany's, getting the blonde to tense...but he doesn't pull away. "Y-You mean it? You really don't hate me?" Those eyes look at him hopefully...So big and beautiful.

"Ja." Is all Germany says as he adverts his gaze, feeling a bit warmer with Italy so close..and in bed with him to make matters worse. Those eyes aren't helping him either.

"Yay!" Italy beams, his tears slowing down as he wraps his arms around Germany hurriedly, nuzzling the man's large chest, getting him to tense and blush. "I really thought you hated me when you pushed me and glared at me like that! Ve Germany you really scared me!" Italy grips him tightly, his eyes seem wet again against the German's bare chest.

"Nein...I was angry with you yes, but I don't hate you." Germany sighs, wrapping his arms around the smaller male to try to give him reassurance. They stay like this for a moment, Italy holding onto the German tightly, nuzzling his head into his chest while Germany just holds him back, not sure of what else to do. There's a tension between them...The wetness of the Italian's face and the remembrance of the wince on his face when Ludwig pushed him is causing his stomach to turn. "...Did I..hurt you Italy?" Germany finally breaks the quiet..not able to look at his friend.

"Hm?" Italy looks up at him and tilts his head...he frowns slightly. "You mean when you pushed me? Ve just a little." Germany's face falls in shame, getting the Italian to hug him even tighter. "But I deserved it. I didn't listen to you again and I made you angry. Don't have that face Germany. It's okay! I'm just happy you don't hate me!" Italy gives him a bright smile, still nuzzling the German. "You're still my friend..and you're hugging me so nicely~!"

"..." Germany stares down at Italy's smiling face..he's smiling at him, those eyes so bright with happiness. Even though Italy is trying to reassure him, Ludwig's still ashamed. _I..I did hurt Italy. I'm suppose to protect him but I just shoved him! And for what?...Yes, he didn't listen to my orders but I know it's more than that. I hurt him because of my jealousy...I let it get the best of me. Even though I hurt him..Italy's still smiling at me, holding me close. I'll never be able to understand you-_

"-so can I?" Italy's voice cuts into his thoughts, getting him to blink, realizing the Italian just asked him something.

"What?" Germany's eyes get wide when Italy takes off his shirt, his pants are already off, the German's eye can't help to trail down to his pink boxers before they shoot back up, his face too warm for comfort. _When the hell did he take of his pants?!_ "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting ready for bed! I asked if I could sleep with you but when you didn't answer I just figured I could!" Italy smiles at his German friend, not seeming to sense how uncomfortable he is.

"How do you figure that?" Germany keeps his eyes away from the Italian's tan skin...not trusting himself. "Italy I think you should sleep by yourself-"

"Please can I sleep with you Germany? I'm scared and I want to be close to you!" Italy hugs Germany, his bare chest being pressed against the blonde's, getting him to shiver slightly.

"N-Nein Italy, I can't-"

"Please?" Italy frowns, those big, puppy dog eyes looking him straight in the face. "I don't want to leave you Germany."

Germany stares at him..trying to get his mouth to open and speak the word 'no' but instead.. "Fine.." Germany averts his gaze, his face heating up. "But you have to keep your boxers on and you can't cling to me." _Damn it! How can he say no to that face?_

"Aw but I wanted to keep hugging Germany! But that's okay. As long as I get to stay with you." Italy beams up at the larger man as he lets go.

Germany swallows looking at Italy's smile, still feeling his warmth even though the male let go of him. His heart is beating too fast, and his face is becoming darker. Italy says things so easily..like it's nothing. He expresses himself with no restrictions...always telling Germany how he likes his muscles and hugs..He's not scared to express his feelings. In a way, Germany is envious of Italy for that. Ludwig doesn't know how to deal with all these feelings as he stares at his best friend's smile. He wants to reach out and grab a hold of him..He wants to kiss those lips and leave them swollen. He wants to hold Italy close and feel his skin against his...

"Well good night." Germany says quickly, turning his back to the Italian to pull the blanket up high on him to hide the blush that's reached his neck._ I've made a mistake. A terrible mistake! I can't sleep with Italy in the same bed with me! Not with all my shameful desires! It's hard enough fighting my feelings during the day around people but now it's just Italy and me in a bed, all alone. It's too much and it doesn't help that he's half naked!..but I know he won't be able to sleep if he's fully clothed..So I'll have to deal with it. I'll continue to fight..I can do this. This is the least I can do to make up for hurting my friend._

"Okays! See you in the morning Germany!" Italy cheers as he gets under the covers as well. Though he's not touching Germany, the blonde man is very aware of his presence and how close he is. There's silence for a while..Germany staring at the wall, unable to relax with the warmth beside him and the pounding of his heart. Just when Ludwig thinks Italy is asleep and he can relax..The Italian speaks. "Germany?"

"Ja?" Germany thought about pretending to be asleep..but the softness of Italy's voice made him answer right away.

"We're still best friends right?" Italy grips the sheets, staring at the back of Ludwig's head with a frown.

"Ja of course." Germany turns around to look at the Italian who is staring at him intently. Germany raises his eye brow. "Why are you asking something like that all of a sudden?"

"You wouldn't...hide anything from me would you?" Italy's gaze shifts before he locks those brown orbs to Germany's blue ones..

The German's stomach turns hallow and his face falls. "What?"

"You wouldn't...keep anything from me would you?" Italy says, his lips turning in a frown at how Germany's face pales.

"I-I! That's!" Germany looks away, he feels sick. Only by will power is he not throwing up that nasty cheeseburger he had. The knowing look in Italy's eyes causes his chest to tighten in panic.._oh fuck does he know? Had I some how given it away? What am I suppose to do? I don't have a manual on how to deal with this type of situation! Should I apologize? Or admit to it? Or should I keep playing dumb-_

"...If you were in trouble, you would tell me right?" Italy breaks into his thoughts...the Italian is frowning even more, his curl drooping.

"If I were in trouble?" Germany's fallen face changes slightly in confusion. _What is he talking about now?_

"Yeah! Like..I don't know. If you were in some kind of battle or something like that." Italy shrugs as if to be causal about it, yet he can't quite look Ludwig straight in the eyes. "I know I'm not really strong and I can't do much but if you're in trouble Germany, I want to help you. I want to be there for you just like all the times you were there for me." Italy reaches out, gripping Germany's shoulders, that deep frown still there.

Germany's brows furrow as he looks at the sad look on Italy's face..like a kicked puppy. _So..this isn't about my feelings?_ He can't help to sight in relief. _But what is this? This is sort of random._ "If I was in trouble of course I would call you in for back up. I don't know if you've forgotten but you still have to do your part in our promise." Germany holds out his pinky for Italy to see. " The promise was I would have your back if you would have mine. So stop looking like that!" Germany grumbles at how Italy looks at his pinky with bright eyes..only for his face to fall again.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything to tell me?"

"What? N-Nein." Germany feels his chest tighten back up. "Enough of this. Get to bed-"

"Are you sure you're not fighting a battle?"

"I am sure Italy. I'm in no war." Germany's face falls in confusion at how Italy's shoulders droop.

"Ve..okay.."

"What's with you? Do you want me in a war?" Germany asks baffled only for Italy's eyes to widen and he quickly shakes his head.

"No! Ve that would be bad! I don't want Germany in a war it's just.." Italy's eyes shift. "..Um never mind."

"Okay?' Germany raises his eye brow, only to tense when Italy moves closer, pushing their body's flush together so those brown orbs are staring determinately inches away from Germany's piercing blue orbs.

"I'll do all I can Germany. I want to be useful to you for once so I'll keep trying to help you." Italy gives him such a soft smile that Germany feels his heart hammer against his chest, his throat becoming dry as the Italian wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Germany swallows, feeling Italy's breath on his face, those soft lips too close to his own, his body becoming too warm.

"What's with you? Saying all these things..." Germany grumbles as he takes Italy's hands off of him gently this time before he turns his back to him to hide his deep blush. He can't take much more of this. Italy's touch is driving him crazy. "Get to sleep." He snaps, hoping Italy will listen to him for once and stop torturing him...

But of Course the Italian doesn't listen to him.

For a moment Italy doesn't say anything...Giving Germany hope that he's actually laying down and trying to sleep. Ludwig relaxes a bit...only to tense back up when he feels two small hands on his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. There's a gasp from behind him.

"Wow! Germany you're so tense! Even more then usual!" Italy sounds like he's frowning...his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing Italy. I've just had to do a lot of paper work lately and it's taking a toll on my back." Germany quickly lies, trying to keep his breathing even with feeling Italy's warmth from his hands sink into his back. "Let go of me and go to sleep already-"

Italy gives his shoulders another squeeze, the feeling of Italy's hands on his bare back gets him to shiver. His eyes widen as the Italian continues to squeeze at his back, rubbing the tense muscles in a way that Germany has to hold in a groan. "W-What the hell are you doing Italy?" His voice is too shaky for his liking.

"Ve giving you a back rub!" Italy beams as he squeezes the back of Germany's neck, loosening the muscles there and making Ludwig's breathing uneven.

"I-Italy this isn't necessary. I'm fine-" Germany tries to move his body, to move away from Italy or to take his hands off of him but he can't move. Maybe it's not that he can't move but that he doesn't want to move. It feels too good on his tense muscles. It feels too good having Italy's attention completely...Italy's not smiling at Britain, he's not talking about Britain...He's with Germany, rubbing _his_ back, speaking to _him_ with concern...It gets Germany's chest to tighten and a nice warm feeling to spread throughout his chest.

"But you're so tense! Does it not feel good?" Italy presses and rubs in circles down Germany's spine with one hand, the other is still squeezing and grabbing his shoulders. Italy's warmth is working into his flesh and his muscles are loosening.._mein gott it feels so good._

"That's not the issue here!" Germany bits his lip to stop a groan from escaping his lips when he feels the Italian's nails accidentally dig into the flesh of his lower back. Even though Germany just yelled at him the Italian doesn't stop his hands, he keeps squeezing and rubbing and pressing. Having Italy touch him like this feels so good..It's been so long since he's been alone with Italy..it's been so long since he's felt his warmth and the softness of his hands. This massage shouldn't be happening. Germany can feel his body get hotter, his fingers twitching slightly in his desire. Germany wants to touch him. It feels so good-

_I wonder if Italy's ever given Britain a massage like this? You know..when he was sleeping in the same bed with him. What makes you so special?_

That warm feeling in his chest is replaced by this cold turning of his stomach. His lips turn in a frown..his fist shaking from him clenching it so hard. "Italy...can I ask you something?"

"Ve go ahead Germany." Italy seems to be smiling, not sensing the change of mood in Germany as he continues to rub his back.

"Do you also treat England with this kindness?" Germany closes his eyes yet Italy's hands haven't stopped moving.

"What do you mean?" Italy sounds confused.

"Do you touch him like this..do you enjoy sleeping with him and staying with him? You must..you must like him so much for you to stay with him for so long. Do you enjoy spending time with him more than me? You must, the smiles you give him says it all." Germany mumbles to himself more than to Italy.

"Ve I've never given him a massage if you're asking." This gets Germany to relax only a bit..He tenses when Italy wraps his arms around him, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. "Don't sound so sad Germany. Of course I don't like Britain more than you! You're my best friend! You've been there for me since we've met. England is my friend but you're my best friend remember? We pinky promised!"

"But you treat England the same as you treat me." Germany can't help to growl, trying to hide the hurt he feels. He isn't special.

"What do you mean Germany?" Italy pauses his massaging, a frown in his voice at how the blonde is tensing back up.

"You kiss him like you do with me. You hug him like you do with me. You sleep with him like you do with me. You played soccer with him like you do with me. You cooked pasta with him like you do with me. You smile at him with that gott damn smile like me!" Germany feels his anger boiling over, his voice raising and the grip on his fist tightening. "If I'm your best friend why do you treat us the same huh? You go to him when you need something like me! You're suppose to come to me damn it! Not Britain!" Germany yells out, not able to help himself..His stomach turning in a mixture of anger and hurt.

"But...I thought you didn't want me coming to you for help...I didn't want to stress you out. I thought you wanted me to give you space..that's what you said." Italy says sadly..Getting the anger Germany was feeling to dull into guilt. He remembers those words he shared with Austria..the words Italy heard. He didn't know what he was saying back than. He made a mistake. "I don't treat England like you Germany. I've never kissed him like I do when I greet you. I hug him but it doesn't make me feel safe like your muscles do. I sleep with him so I won't have nightmares because those nightmares have to do with you hating me and leaving me. I may to do somethings with England that me and you have done but that doesn't mean what I do with you isn't special. You don't understand...all of this I'm doing for you. I want to make you proud because you are special to me. I don't want to stress you out, and I don't want you to feel like you have to watch me all the time."

Germany's anger leaves him..Italy saying that he is special to him got his heart to pick back up speed..He needs to fix this misunderstanding. "Italy..." Germany turns around, cupping the Italian's cheeks, holding his face firmly. Those piercing blue eyes lock onto those brown orbs that have a far away look. "..What I said to Austria was wrong okay? I want you to come to me when you're in trouble. I want you to be around me okay? You just don't understand what you do to me! You don't understand what seeing you with Britain is doing to me! It's more of stress with you not around because I don't know what's going on! I want you to come back."

"I will come back soon Germany." Italy gives him this sad look. "I'm almost done with Britain I promise-"

"Fuck Britain. If he wants to learn how to cook so bad he can go to France! He doesn't need to keep you!" Germany gets closer.

"You know England would never ask big brother France for lessons-"

"If he's picky then he doesn't really want to learn how to cook anyway! He doesn't have to keep you from me! How long does it take to teach someone to cook scones?! What, do you not even want to come back Italy?-"

"Of course I want to come back!" Italy raises his voice, cutting Germany off. The German looks at Italy in surprise as he pants slightly, frowning. "Sorry for yelling but of course I want to come back! I miss you so much Ludwig but I promised England I would help. I wouldn't feel right if I just abandoned him. Of course I want to come back to you Germany! I miss that stern look on your face and cooking you food and you yelling at me because I made a mess. I miss playing soccer with you and taking walks and sneaking into your bed to sleep with you even though you tell me not too! Of course I want to go home..don't you see? You're the one that makes me really happy."

Germany's breathing comes out in uneven puffs as he takes in all of Italy's words...That anger completely melts away into something warmer, softer. He feels his face become gentle..those eyes of his not as piercing as he stares into those big orbs of his love. Italy misses him...he misses even things that would seem bad about him. _I make him happy..._ Germany finds himself leaning closer towards the Italian's face..The smaller male's breath ghosting his lips, and his warmth filling him with desires.. Germany closes his eyes, leaning even closer..his feelings getting the better of him. _You make me happy too..._

That's when he hears the scream. It's loud and high pitched getting Italy to yelp and tackle Germany into a hug, snapping the German out of his trance, getting him to swallow heavily as he holds the shaking Italian in his arms._.what..what was I about to do? Have I lost it? I almost kissed him!_ Germany hangs his head in shame.

"G-Germany what was that? Ve it sounded like Lithuania!" Italy trembles in his arms..getting Germany to look down at the smaller male in his arms...He's looking at him for guidance, with those fearful eyes...Germany can hate himself later. Italy needs him now. "Do you think something bad has happened to him? Oh no! W-What if that scarey girl from 'The Ring' got him and now she's coming after us!"

"Don't be ridiculous Italy! Calm down!" Germany says firmly when Italy starts shaking more. Maybe it's the way Germany grips him or his demanding voice..but Italy stops shaking. "That was just a movie. I'm sure Lithuania is fine. If you're that scared, I can go check it out-" Germany starts to get up, only for Italy to hug him around the waist, stopping him. Germany flushes. "Italy-"

"Take me with you! I don't want to be alone and I want to make sure Lithuania's okay too! He's a nice person and if the girl did get him we can make a run for it!" Italy grips his waist tighter.

"Italy there's no girl! Mein gott with the nightmares you have already I shouldn't have even let you watch that movie." Germany fums but at the look Italy gives him..those big brown orbs pleading with him..he sighs in defeat. "Fine..you can come. Just stop cling to my waist."

"Si!" Italy beams as he lets go of Germany to get out of bed with him. Italy puts his hand in Germany's, gripping it tightly. Germany turns his head, raising his eye brow about to tell Italy to let go- "It's really dark out there. Ve I feel safer being able to feel Germany." Italy gives him a sheepish smile.

Germany should take his hand from Italy. He should tell him to stay here but instead..he grips Italy's hand back..his cheeks tinting as he turns and glares away from him.

"Fine. Just so you don't freak out halfway down the hallway. This place is large and I don't want you running off and getting lost." Germany makes the excuse as he walks out of the room, dragging Italy along with him who's smiling.

"Thank you Germany! You're always looking out for me!" Italy smiles as they travel through the barely lit Hallway.

"Ja, ja." Germany grumbles but he's hiding the slight smile on his lips..Having Italy's hand in his isn't annoying, isn't uncomfortable..he likes how perfectly Italy's hand fits in his larger one..he likes that Italy's walking close to him, and holding his hand tighter for protection..Right now Italy's leaning on him. Right now he's helping Italy in some way..he's needed.

Though what Germany said about not wanting Italy to get lost is true..it's not the only reason he's holding his hand..

It's because he wants to...and maybe Italy doesn't know it but he makes Germany happy too. The linking of their pinkies represented their friendship..now the holding of their hands means something..at least to Germany. Those piercing blue eyes look down at their linked hands...and in the darkness his eyes soften.

_I'm ashamed of myself. I'm ashamed of my feelings and desires for you..I'm ashamed for my jealousy and for almost kissing you...I'm sorry Italy._.. He tightens his grip on Italy's hand slightly..The Italian turns his head to give him bright smile..

_I can't let you go._

* * *

England's eyes snap open, a groan escaping his throat as he groggily looks around. His neck feels stained as if he slept on it wrong. _Where the bloody hell am I? _England blinks as he looks around this dark room...It's so quiet, no sound at all. The room temperature a bit chilled. When he sees a poster on the wall of Batman next to him, it all comes back. This is America's room.._.I must have fell asleep with him._.England blushes before he looks down by his side..only to frown in confusion when he finds he's alone. America's not in bed. It's still really dark so it's still night.._did he leave to use the rest room?_

Britain groans again as he rubs his temples..damn. _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_ His mind is so groggy so it's hard to remember. He remembers America pulling him in here and then pushing him in bed...He remembers talking to Alfred a little bit before he fell asleep.._I was going to leave but then Alfred grabbed me..I must of fell asleep then. _Still there's something that's making him feel uncomfortable..other then the fact America isn't here and that it's going to be awkward no doubt when he comes back..There's something he's missing. He didn't fight against America for no reason right? But his half asleep mind isn't letting him remember..._What the bloody hell was it? It was something important I think..something about-_

A high pitch scream breaks his thoughts, snapping England out of his half asleep state as he sits up quickly in bed, his eyes wide. _What the hell was that? A scream? It sounded like it came from upstairs..was it America's? No..No it was too high pitched..who does he know that has a high pitched voice?_

"_Ve England!"_ A certain Italian's voice chimes through his head, getting his eyes to widen in realization, and his breath to hitch in his chest. He remembers now why he fought with America. He wanted to go back to Italy. Because Italy's in danger.

"Italy!" England roars as he gets out of bed quickly, almost tripping over his own feet as he runs out of the room, nearly banging the door down to get out. His heart is beating so fast. _Shit! Has Russia come back?! How could I bloody forget about that?! Is he hurting Italy?_

England runs down the dark hallway, the lights are flickering but he pays no mind to it, his feet making a loud stomping sound as he runs all the way to the living room, which is pitched black. A bead of sweat falls down England's forehead, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs..His chest tightening in..fear? Is that what he's feeling right now? Fear and..panic? It's been a while since he's felt like this...All England can think about is getting to Italy, getting to his friend.

Does England really care for Italy this much? He knows that they are friends now but he wasn't aware that he cared enough for the Italian to get scared for him..to feel his stomach turn and his heart to beat. For so long it's only been him. Only been Britain. America left him so...all he had was himself to care about, himself to worry about. England was fine with that, despite the pain of America leaving him..He's use to being alone. But now there's someone else. Someone that he doesn't hate. Someone that doesn't make fun of him at every chance he gets. There's someone who's nice to him and doesn't laugh at his hobbies..who will actually join in and make them even more fun. There's someone who cares about him, someone that's been with him for a week, and broke his cycle of doing everything alone. Despite Italy being annoying at times...England has been the happiest he's been in a long time. Maybe he was lonely despite all the times he said he wasn't. He finally has a friend, someone who cares..a friend that has nothing to do with their countries..Italy and Britain aren't allies..They're friends.

As Britain runs up the stairs rapidly, his eyes wide and his face pale...his heart hammering against his chest..He realizes how much he cares for the Italian too. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't care.

The lights in the upstairs hallway are flickering badly, turning off then turning back on. The quiet makes it awfully eerie but right now England doesn't have time to wonder what's going on. His green orbs strain in the darkness as he calls the Italian's name, searching for the small man. So far no sign of him. No sound either but his running.

_Russia wouldn't hurt him badly would he? Why the bloody hell would he want to curse Italy anyway?! The wanker!_ England fums, yet his stomach turns in worry as he runs down another hallway, his breathing coming up in uneven puffs..he passes a opening to another hallway..only to come to a halt when he hears a faint whimper. Britain whips around and runs back to the opening of the hallway, his eyes narrowing as he looks down this dark hallway.

He sees the outline of someone small far away..It's trembling, and whimpering. England's heart raises knowing this is the Italian..only for it to fall when he sees how much hes' shaking..and the larger figure right next to him. England has no doubt in his mind that it's Russia. It looks like Russia is gripping Italy's hand, dragging him down the hallway against his will..It would explain the whimpering..England hopes Russia only scared him and hasn't hurt him. England feels a rage burn in his chest at seeing his friend so scared. "Unhand him, you bastard!" Britain roars as he charges down the hallway and tackles the large figure before Russia has a chance to turn around. England's a bit surprised at how hard it was to bring down the Russian but no matter.

"Britain?" Italy makes a startled cry as the man is yanked from him and a gasp escapes his throat. England's quick to get on top of the falling man, raising his fist to deliver a crack right to the jaw. " You won't touch Italy you-"

Suddenly Russia pushes him back with enough force to knock him off the larger man, a growl admitting from his throat. England groans as he hits the ground hard on his back. His eyes widen as he sees the figure get up quickly, his breathing coming out like a bull. This is bad. England can barely see and he's never seen Russia pissed before. England gets up quickly and grabs the small figure that's shaking, frozen to the spot. He hears Russia breathe angrily from his nose at the contact he has with Italy but he doesn't care at this point. "Italy are you alright? I'm going to save you from him-"

That's when he hears Russia charge. His loud boots coming up quickly, growls admitting from his throat as he reaches England before he can even blink..he's never heard Russia growl before either. This must be serious. England pulls up his arms to block a hit he sees coming..only for Italy to get in front of him, waving his arms all around in the air.

"Ve Germany stop! No fighting!" Italy wails desperately..and if Britain's not mistaken it looks like Italy's waving something around in the darkness. _Wait..did he say Germany?_

The large figure skids to a stop in front of Italy..He seems to be shaking..That's when the light comes back on. England can't help his face to fall when he comes face to face with a very, very pissed off German. The blonde's piercing blue eyes have darkened and in this dark hallway they almost look black. His face is a snarl, his teeth baring as those eyes burn into him. He's breathing out of his nose, his fist held back and shaking, frozen in it's striking position. If not for Italy being between the two blondes, England knows Germany would have hit him. And he would have hit him hard.

Germany seems to be having a struggle, his eyes looking from Italy's pleading face then back to England's pale, and confused one. England knows he wants to beat the shit out of him. He knows he's wanted to do it since England's got here. England's pale face soon goes back to normal and he fixes himself, staring back at Germany's fierce glare calmly.

"Sorry about that. I heard a scream and I thought you were attacking Italy." England apologizes but it's more of grunt before he looks at the Italian who looks quite frighten. "What happened? Are you okay?" England frowns, looking at the bandage on Italy's head. "I attacked because it looked like Germany was hurting you."

If looks could kill. Germany would have ripped Britain apart by now.

"What?" Italy looks around at Britain confused..before his eyes light in realization. "Oh! That wasn't me, it was Lithuania! Me and Germany were just looking for him when the lights turned off! They were flickering a lot but then they just turned off! I was really scared so Germany had to start dragging me down the hallway! Ve he wasn't hurting me! We still haven't found any trace of Lithuania though.." Italy frowns, looking back at Germany who has put his fist down..but that deep, deep glare hasn't left his face. He still looks like he's ready to jump on England. "See Germany? It was just a misunderstanding!" Italy chimes nervously but Germany's face doesn't change.

"You thought I was hurting Italy? Really? I would never hurt him. He is MY best friend after all." Germany's words are venom, those eyes narrowing as he puts a hand on Italy and gently moves him out of the way, those eyes on fire. Something about his words, something about the way he's puffing out his chest and looking at him..It gets something to build in England. Before England knows it..He's glaring back at Germany.

"Is that so? It didn't look like that earlier today when you shoved him for touching you." England sneers back, his fist gripped..He doesn't know why He's doing this..but something is building. He can't stop himself now. Germany's face falls for a second..before his glare returns even deeper than before.

"You don't know shit Britain! I'm getting fucking tired of these looks you're giving me. Stop watching me like you know something about me. Keep it up and I'll blitz your ass again." Germany takes a step closer, his fist clenching so hard there's a vein popping out in his hand. The lights start to flicker around them again getting Italy to whimper.

"C-Come on guys! Let's not do this! Lithuania might need us remember?" Italy tries to get the two males to look at him..but their glaring darkly at each other. The air so thick with tension. In all honesty the two larger males could care less about Lithuania. That's not what this is about.

"Oh really? If I recall you can't even get your boss to go to war with me! Even though you so desperately want to." Britain says with a twisted smirk. "And why is that Germany? Don't have the money? Don't want to get involved? Too bad you lost World War II right?"

"You son of a bitch!" Germany roars in his face, spit coming out of his mouth as he shouts. "The only reason you won that war was because that dummkopf America jumped in at the last minute! Are you happy you had to get your ex-little brother to win the war for you? 'Great' Britain my ass."

"L-Let's not talk about the war! That was so long ago and it's all over now right?" Italy fiddles with his hands nervously, looking around at how all the lights are flickering more rapidly. He tenses when he hears something behind him. "G-Guys I think something bad is happening!"

"America's not the only one that jumped in at the end.." Britain's smirk grows even more twisted as he wipes the spit off of his face, his eyes bouncing slightly. "Italy did too didn't he? He left your ass and joined the allies side. He joined _my_ side."

"It wasn't his choice! He had to listen to his boss!" Germany's snarl makes him look like a beast in the darkness, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. "Just as I have to listen to mine about not starting a war with you! Though I can't declare war on you as Germany, I can kick your ass as Ludwig! Keep smiling and I'll knock those crooked teeth right out of your mouth!"

"Why don't you go and drink a beer?" England growls, putting up his fist as Germany does..Ready to fight it out with this asshole. This is the guy Italy's going to go back to? This is his so called best friend? He feels that feeling boiling over, getting him to bare his teeth.

"Please guys no fighting! What about Lithuania? Guys-" Italy takes a step closer.

That's when the lights shut off once again. There's a yelp from Italy and a loud slam...before the lights turn back on. "Italy?" Both males turn their gaze away from each other to look at the Italian with concern..only to gasp when they see that Italy is no longer there.

"Italy? Italy!" Germany yells for his friend, that deep glare falling in worry as he looks around.

"Where the bloody hell did he go?" England frowns, looking around as well before he glares at Germany. " This is all your fault! If you didn't get all worked up over a misunderstanding I bet Italy wouldn't have ran away!"

"My fault?! You-" Germany whips around, ready to beat the shit out of England when he hears a whimper come from a door behind him..and then a bang. Germany stops, his eyes widening along with Britain's as they turn around, facing the door.

"That sounded like Italy!" England's chest tightens in panic once again._ Is it Russia?_

Germany doesn't say anything but his eyes say it all. They shake slightly in worry when they hear another loud sound and a cry from the Italian. "Germany save me!"

That's all it takes for the German to kick the door off it's hinges and rush in.

* * *

**Heyyy! Finally got this out! Haha so what the hell's going on here? Is it Russia causing trouble again? I don't have time to say to much but thank you for all your reviews and for answering my questions! It's good to know Prussia isn't really bad, I really like him and I thought It was interesting what you guys said about Russia! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**One question. What do you think is really going on right now in the house?**

**Okay with that, see you next time:)**


	16. Heaven's tears

_**Warning. This chapter is a lot darker then the others. Some not so chill things go down.**_

* * *

_Quiet and white. _

_So pure, so cold that his breath dances off of his lips in a puff of smoke, getting lost in the snow crystals that are falling from the sky. It's as if the heavens wanted to cry, but the heavens too are cold. The tears have frozen into this blanket of white. Some say when it rains you feel as if the world is sad, as if something horrible is happening..or maybe you feel the peace of the water washing away the waste of this world..but when it snows like this, He can feel the heavens hatred for this country. The heavens lay down a blanket of white on this place because it wants to cover it up, just as everyone else does. No one wants him here. The snow tries to hide him away, tries to cover him up so the world doesn't see._

_Maybe all this cold weather is how the heavens show him it's hatred yet...this snow has grown on him. The cold hurts, it nips at his flesh and burns. It freezes and turns his hands blue...yet it's this pain that reminds him that he's still here. It's this pain that reminds him that he's still alive. The snowflakes seem to be the only thing willing to make contact with him. The snow is the only thing that's willing to touch him, and make him feel. It hurts...yet he can't help to smile as the snowflakes get caught in his hair and in his eyelashes. The color white is truly beautiful...and sometimes he can't help to wonder if the heavens are trying to make him beautiful too. Maybe he was wrong..maybe the heavens don't hate him..maybe they pity him. It pities him because all he has is the snow and the quiet._

"_Stop crying for me. Silly, it's too cold for tears...they're only snowflakes now." A young Russia sits on a log in a forest covered in a thick blanket of the heaven's frozen tears. The green of the trees barely peaks out from the white of the snow and no other color shows on the ground. The heavens are trying to cover him once again. Russia smiles up at the white sky, yet even though he told it to stop crying, it doesn't. The snow keeps coming, and his breath still dances on his lips...His skin is numb all over for the rags he's wearing doesn't cover him properly. He doesn't have the money for better clothes right now and maybe that's why the sky is crying frozen tears...but doesn't it know it's making it worse?_

_The heavens don't answer him, and his smile doesn't falter. There's no sound, None at all. A light wind blows through the trees, taking some of the snow with it. White is all he can see. White to his left, white to his right. Cold is all he feels, his skin far from numb, his hands covered in bruises from the frost bite. It's like he's lost in this wonderland of white...it's like he's the only one here, and the world has chosen to be silent. It's funny really when you think about it._

_Young Russia smiles and closes his eyes, letting the snow fall on him, letting it cover him. The snow is his friend. It makes him feel and it's always there, it never goes away. Maybe the snow wants to cover him completely...maybe it wants to destroy him like everyone else but that's okay. Russia wouldn't mind being covered in the snow..it's always been there...He could smile as the white covered him..he would smile as he died in white. A beautiful, quiet death that no one would notice. He would become one with the snow...and maybe then he would be accepted into the world as frozen tears from the heavens that it has shed for him._

_That sounds nice, but Russia has other plans. Maybe some day the snow will finally claim him but not today. Not any day soon. There is something this small boy craves more than power, more than revenge, more than darkness...all these desires had settled in him over time. He's tired of being pushed around by Prussia. He's tired of being so weak. He's tired of not having anything but the snow..He wants more. He wants more than the glares of hatred...he longs for..something. _

_Russia's smile grows when he hears a disturbance to the quiet he was waiting for. He gets up from the log and starts walking down the path covered in snow that he knows will lead him to the barking dog and the warm chuckling. The young boy stops at the end of the forest, staring shamelessly with those purple orbs as another young boy and his dog play on a snow covered bridge. The heavens cry for this brown haired boy as well...and Russia can't help to wonder why. This boy is covered in nice, warm clothes to fight against the cold, he's always laughing and playing with his dog and he's never attacked like Russia is. Maybe the heavens aren't crying for this boy...maybe the snow is only there to lead Russia to him. Maybe the snow knows what he wants too._

_The young brown haired boy keeps chuckling, seeming unaware of Russia who is staring at him intently as he tackles his dog and they roll around in the snow. His brown hair clings to his face, his cheeks are pink from the cold yet his smile is so warm. Those brown eyes look like they could melt the snow by themselves...He has warmth. He has happiness._

_This has been one of Russia's favorite pass times for awhile now. He's been fascinated with the boy ever since the first day he laid eyes on him. The brown haired child has no clue that Russia's been watching but he has. He's seen how he always comes out here to play with his dog and sometimes he'll dance in the snow and sometimes he'll smile with such a warm tone that he feels his own lips defrost into something that matches this boy's smile..._

_Russia wants him. Wants his warmth and his happiness...yet he knows he's not strong enough to take him. Not yet...but someday he will be. He'll steal this boy and then he will feel warm inside._

_As Russia watches the boy pet his dog on the head, he gets this overwhelming urge to talk to him. He hasn't said a word to the other boy knowing just how he would feel about him. It's always the same. The fear, the disgust. Yet watching this boy...Russia can't help himself today. He walks out of the safety of the forest and stops right before the beginning of the bridge. A wind comes and ruffles Russia's hair as the dog tenses...Soon it's growling, those black eyes turning their mean gaze on Russia..yet he only smiles._

"_What's wrong?" the brown haired boy frowns...only to look up. His brown eyes widen at seeing the other boy that seems to just have popped out of no where. "Um..hello? Where did you come from?"_

"_Oh I've been here!" Russia says cheerfully, glad to finally be talking to this boy. "I've been watching you from the forest for some time."_

"_O-Oh..." the boy frowns as the dog barks at the young Russian, it's teeth bared...yet Russia makes no move to back up..he continues to smile, nothing making his face change. "Calm down boy." He rubs the dogs head and it makes a whimper, looking at him with pleading eyes._

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name?" The boy looks up at Russia who is still standing far away, that smile hasn't left his face. "...Its Lithuania. Who are-"_

"_Lithuania! Ah..so that's your name." Russia's smile gets even larger. "I just wanted you to know...someday I will be your friend. I'm not strong enough yet, but someday I will be...and when I am, you'll see me again. I feel this is the start of a very beautiful friendship da?"_

"_What are you-" Lithuania takes a step closer...only for the Russian to disappear into the forest..the white covering him, making it so Lithuania can't see where he went. "That was..odd but at least he's gone now right?" Lithuania smiles nervously down at his dog...only to see his companion isn't there. Lithuania tenses when he feels breathing on the back of his neck...Lithuania's body is no longer that of a boy...now he's a man. Someone grabs him from behind before pulling him around...Lithuania coming face to face with those purple orbs that terrify him to this day._

_A older Russia smiles at him with the same smile he did as a kid...those purple eyes lighting up in dark glee as he leans closer. His lips warp into something not human as he grips Lithuania's arm so he can't get away. "I'm strong now Lithuania. You're never leaving me. You're mind now...and you'll always be mind."_

"_N-No-" Lithuania trembles, his lower lip quivering as Russia grabs his arm and starts dragging him into the forest...and if Lithuania's not mistaken.._

_It seems the snow is falling even harder, trying to cover up Lithuania's tracks of where he once was...like the snow it's self is trying to take him away._

"_You're one with mother Russia now da. You'll never escape me Lithuania. You're a fool if you try."_

* * *

"No!" Lithuania gasps as he sits up in bed quickly, his terrified brown eyes snapping open only to be greeted by darkness. There's no snow, no freezing cold..Lithuania pants, sweat dripping down his face as he grips the soft sheets that are covering him but they can give him no comfort. Not now. Lithuania almost screams when he feels a strong grip on his arm, thinking Russia is here, here to take him back and rip him from everything again but when he looks at his arm in panic, he realizes he's the one clutching his arm so tightly. Lithuania lets out a loud sigh of relief as it dawns to him he's safe, There's no Russia..He's in a America's home. He's safe here. Lithuania takes deep breaths to calm himself down as he lets go of his arm only to hug himself...

It's been so long since he's had...that dream. It's always the same. It starts off so nice, with him playing with his dog. It's like looking back at a photo album with you as a kid, it makes Lithuania smile seeing how happy, and innocent he was back then. The memory has a sour ending though. That day is ever imbedded in his mind...the day he first came face to face with those purple eyes and that odd smile. He didn't know then, he couldn't have known the terror that little boy would cause him in the future. He couldn't have known that the boy's words were true when he said that he would come back, and when he came back he was strong. Russia stole him away just as he said, stole him away from Poland and Lithuania could do nothing about it.

The brown haired man grips the blankets tightly, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs. He couldn't have known that was the first day of his long, long nightmare. Russia was only a little boy like himself, an odd boy, yes but that was it. Lithuania didn't even give him a second thought after their meeting. He didn't really want to think of him really...the whole thing gave him a bad feeling and now he knows why.

If he had known that little boy with the odd smile would take everything from him, if he would have known what exactly that little boy was capable of...he would have run. He would have done something...but even now Lithuania knows it's no use. No matter where he went, Russia would have followed. At a young age Russia decided he would have Lithuania and when he was strong enough, he ripped him away from everything he's ever known. He became 'one with mother Russia', which means he gave away all of his beliefs, all of his customs to this man. Lithuania was to only do what Russia wanted. Lithuania was Russia in Ivan's mind, he belonged to him.

Lithuania finally has his freedom..yet he has to dream about _that_. That nightmare of a memory and then the even more terrifying part when Russia comes and takes him away...Why did he have to dream that? He's with America now, America treats him nicely, he allows Lithuania to do as he wants and he doesn't scare him. Lithuania is free. He shouldn't be having these nightmares and be freaking out as if he's being taken all over again..no. It's over. That time is in the past, his time with Russia is in the past. He's a free man.

Lithuania sighs heavily and holds his head in his hands._ Oh who am I kidding? Of course I know why I had that horrible dream... _He saw Russia. Russia was here in America's home. He came through the TV..and he smiled like he did at him as a child..It sent chills down Lithuania's spine, he felt the fear clutch his chest and it hurt to breathe. Russia was here, and he looked at him. Lithuania knows, oh he knows how pissed that larger man is about Lithuania escaping him once again. He could see it in those purple orbs as they gazed at him...As soon as Russia left with England, Lithuania couldn't hold back his fear. He remembers his breathing becoming uneven, his vision getting blurry...

That's when America hugged him. The strong man held him close and Lithuania couldn't help to cling to him desperately, his breathing coming out in ecstatic puffs. He remembers in this moment that he couldn't help to cry out...

"_America don't let him take me again!" Lithuania trembles in America's hold, his eyes shaking...He's not able to control himself. It's been so long since he's seen Russia, it broke something in him._

_Alfred frowns and pats the hysterical man on the head, those blue eyes seem to look at him with concern. "It's okay Lithuania, chill out dude he isn't taking you-"_

"_I know he's come for me, I just know it!" Lithuania's throat is closing up in panic._

"_Dude!"America shakes the smaller man getting him to stop in his panicked mumbling, his eyes widen at America raising his voice. "You're fine man. You're safe here. I'm the hero after all right? I'll tell the asshole to leave. You're fine. He's not going to take you. You can trust me can't you?" America tilts his head...and at looking at those warm, blue eyes, Lithuania feels the panic melt._

"_Yes..." Lithuania offers him a small smile. "Yes I can..."_

_Alfred grins..before he turns and leaves, heading in the direction Russia went. Lithuania watches him go...before mumbling. "Thank you Mr. America..'_

Lithuania's eyes refocus as he's pulled from his thoughts...despite that horrible dream he can't help to smile at the memory. America is nothing like Russia. The blonde is nice and warm. He doesn't have to watch what he says and he's funny and he's not scary. Russia is so cold, demanding, scary, and demented America doesn't make him clean, Lithuania does it because he wants to. Russia made him clean when he didn't want to. America gives him freedom...Russia took his freedom away. Russia and America are opposites..and maybe that's why they have never gotten along.

Lithuania sighs as he moves the covers off of him and gets out of bed. He can't help to pause when something falls off of his chest when he gets up. Confused he bends down to pick it up. He raises his eye brow at the cloth with the bird on it...and only when he realizes it's the Prussian flag does he remember how it got there. That odd man came into his room after the whole thing with Russia.

Lithuania was just trying to calm himself down but the tears for some reason were pouring down his face. He knew he was safe he just...seeing Russia broke something in him like he said. Imagine someone kidnaps you from your home, from your life. He tells you that you must be like him. You must clean for him and watch what you say or risk being cursed or beaten with his rusted pipe. Imagine years of fear, years away from freedom...imagine years of your life gone, taken by this one man. When you're freed, it's a dream come true, yet in the back of your mind you can't help to think that this _is_ a dream, that when you wake up you'll still be in that god awful bed and be stuck in a place you don't want to be. Imagine being free for so long...only to see the man that took your freedom once. It's terrifying, horrible, indescribable.

When the Prussian came, Lithuania was crying into his pillow, he hadn't even realized he was there till he heard his loud, rather obnoxious voice break his terrified thoughts. Lithuania doesn't know why but the strange man decided to sit at the edge of the bed and talk to him as he cried, and shook in fear. Prussia kept talking. He talked about his bird, about how awesome he was and how Lithuania shouldn't be scared because he's kicked Russia's ass a bunch...then he started talking about other things. He talked about Italy and his brother, he talked about how he liked to go for walks and how he liked to be alone. He kept talking and talking...it was all about him and yet...it got Lithuania's mind off of Russia. The tears stopped till all he was doing was listening to that odd man talk...He must of fell asleep while listening to him.

Lithuania raises his eye brow as he places down the flag on the bed...Why would he leave that on him? Why would he come in his room like that anyway? He really is strange and yet.. Lithuania looks down, remembering the glossed over look in those red eyes as he stared at Germany and Italy.._.I know that look. I know that feeling. A longing for warmth, a longing of belonging. He says he likes to be alone, yet that's not what that look said._ Lithuania takes a deep breath...he doesn't want to think of this anymore. Lithuania isn't lonely..not anymore..how could he be? He has America and he's free..how could he be lonely?..because that's what was in Prussia's eyes, and it's a feeling that seems to haunt Lithuania during the night like this...all the time after that horrible nightmare..after it he feels empty. Alone. What does he want? He bets the other countries aren't as weak like this...even Prussia doesn't seem to let it get to him.

Lithuania sighs as he walks away from his bed in the darkness, he's been here so long he knows where everything is without him having to see. There's a chair to his left against his desk that has papers of failed poetry..._Poland always loved poetry- _Stop. Don't think of him. Concentrate. There's a dresser to his right with his clothes, most of which he bought in America. He keeps walking in the darkness, not at all afraid...in a way it's calming. The darkness hides him. Hides him away...It's better than the light ..that pure color white exposes all..The light is what you really have to be afraid of. The weak survive in the darkness...because the light shows all your weakness for everyone to see.

The darkness calms Lithuania as he reaches the door that he knows leads to his bathroom. He slowly opens the door before walking in and closing the door behind him. He waits a couple of seconds in complete darkness before he flips the light switch. Lithuania's eyes squint uncomfortably as his eyes get readjusted to the light as he walks over to the sink and turns it on. _I'm still sweating..gross._ Lithuania cups a handful of cold water before he splashes his face with it. He lets out a breathy sigh as he grips the edge of the sink, letting the water drip off of his face.._.It was only a dream...Russia isn't here. America told him to leave...He won't come back. Just stay calm..stay calm._

Lithuania lets the water drip from his face a moment longer before he wipes his face with a towel hanging on the wall..He slowly looks up at his reflection in the mirror. _Oh man..I looks pretty bad._ Lithuania chuckles softly as he rubs his soar looking eyes. _Not that I look any different than I normally do. Lithuania_ cups more of the cold water and splashes his face-

That's when he hears something drop behind him. Lithuania bites his lip to stop his scream as he whips around, his eyes wide...his heart slows down in it's rapid beating when he sees a shampoo bottle on the floor..It was probably on the edge of the tub and just fell..._silly me, getting all worked up over a shampoo bottle!_ Lithuania chuckles nervously, shaking his head. _What was I thinking? That Russia would somehow be behind me? Geez._ Lithuania can't help to laugh more at his foolishness-

"What's so funny Lithuania?" A voice chimes behind him, sounding amused. Everything stops. The laughter dies off of his lips...his eyes open wide and terrified. It..it can't be. He's hearing things! Lithuania slowly turns around, hoping and praying that he is just hearing things.

But he isn't.

Russia stands before him, smiling that odd smile as he stares at Lithuania with those purple orbs. Lithuania stares at him with wide, unmoving eyes..unable to look away. Only when Russia's smile grows does it hit Lithuania. And it hits him hard. Russia is here. Russia is in this small bathroom with him. Russia is right in front of him. Russia and him are alone. Lithuania can't help what happens next.

He screams. It's high pitched and shameful but he can't help it. Lithuania moves back quickly, falling on his butt he's so fear stricken. He quickly crawls backwards away from the Russian who hasn't reacted to Lithuania's scream. That smile is still there.

"I know right? I'm excited to see you too Lithuania! So excited I could scream too, though I don't think I could ever scream as high as you. You have a gift Lithuania!" Russia beams, his eyes closing in his smile.

"R-Russia w-w-what are you doing here? I thought you left!" Lithuania swallows hard, his body trembling too much for him to get up. He can't look away from Russia though he's scared to death, he can't run. He's frozen...The fear has frozen him. Ironic isn't it?

"I did, I did! But I came back..." Russia's smile gets even larger, those eyes opening, those purple eyes lighting up in dark glee. "I came back for you-"

It's his nightmare come true. This can't be happening. It can't be. "N-No! Stay away from me! I-I'm free now you can't take me back!" Lithuania doesn't know what he's saying...Russia could surely kill him if he wanted to. He's trembling too much...He's so afraid but he's more afraid of being taken again. He's afraid of losing his freedom.

Something flashes through the Russian's eyes...before they narrow. Lithuania tenses, his breath hitching at seeing this. _Oh god I've made him angry_! He needs to move..needs to get out of here..America will save him. Still Lithuania can't move. Russia's eyes narrow more...yet that smile is still there! "Is that so? I can't? That sounds like a challenge Lithuania! It sounds like fun too..." Russia takes a step closer, those eyes starting to dance...The only thing Lithuania sees in those purple orbs are fury and madness. He's in trouble. "But I know I don't have to take you, do I?"

Lithuania feels hope and quickly shakes his head. "Yes, you don't have to take me Russia. Please leave me be I-"

"I don't have to take you because I know how much you want to come with me..." Russia's smile warps slightly as he pulls out a rusty pipe from his jacket, those eyes narrowing. "Right?" He smiles sweetly, innocently but he's holding a weapon. A weapon he's not afraid to use..judging by the dark stains on it.

"N-N-No Russia please.." Lithuania tries to swallow his horror down but it stays in his throat, stays in his body making him tremble more. He feels like he's about to cry. Is he really going to be taken again?..Please..not now. "I-I'm happy here and I-"

"Happy here? Why? Why would you want to stay with America? I'm going to destroy him and he'll be one with mother Russia too." Russia takes a step closer towards the trembling man. "You'll be much happier with me away~"

"N-No! Don't hurt Mr. America!" when Russia eyes turn dark, Lithuania has to hold in a whimper. "I-I mean...I-I...Please don't hurt me! I-I'm sorry but I want to stay. I want to-"

"I think you want to come with me." Russia takes a step closer, the pipe raising getting Lithuania to flinch and close his eyes..He still can't move. "I think you like me more than America da?" When Lithuania doesn't answer..too afraid to, Russia makes a humming sound. "If you don't speak i'm going to have to make you~ In one...two.." Lithuania screams at himself to say something but no sound escapes his throat..He can't..He can't. He waits for three to come. He waits for the pain but..it never comes. "Oh." Russia suddenly makes a surprised sound before Lithuania hears the sound of the rusty pipe hitting the ground.._he...dropped it?_ Lithuania then feels his foot being grabbed, causing his stomach to turn cold. He still can't move..not even sure what's going on. He waits for pain..but all he feels is light pressure before Russia lets go of him completely. "There! All better!"

_...What?_ Lithuania can't help to open his eyes in confusion. He's eyes widen in shock when he realizes how close Russia is. The larger man is kneeling in front of him, smiling that smile of his as he points a finger at Lithuania's shoe. "I tied your shoe! It was untied!"

"Oh..." Lithuania blinks when Russia smiles at him..staring at him expectantly...what the world? "Uh...thank you?" Lithuania's face falls in confusion when Russia beams, his lips turning in a smile he hasn't seen before.

"Are you happy yet? You must like me a lot now."

"Uh-"

"You're shaking! You must be cold! Here." Russia smiles as he takes off his large coat and puts it around Lithuania's shoulders, the larger man getting too close for comfort. "There! Comfy?"

"I-I'm not really cold..." Lithuania stares at Russia with wide, uncertain eyes.._.what the hell is going on?! Russia tying his shoes? Giving him his jacket? What...has the world gone mad? Or maybe he's gone mad and this isn't happening at all!_

"Of course you're not now! So I've given you my jacket and tied your shoes. Are you willing to become one with mother Russia now?" Russia reaches out to touch Lithuania..but the man can't help to flinch away. Russia's eyes narrow and he pulls his hand back. "I said, are you ready to become one with Russia-"

It's too much. This is insanity. He needs to be locked in a loony bin somewhere. Russia being here...Tying his shoes and giving his jacket..Threatening to beat him with that rusty pipe..trying to take him back..it's all too much. It doesn't make sense and it terrifies him. Before he knows it...his eyes roll back, the hammering of his chest too fast as he hits the ground...The last thing he sees is Russia staring at him with a slight frown before everything fades into darkness.

* * *

"Kesese!" Prussia laughs loudly as he walks out of the bathroom, patting his stomach. "I thought I got all of that awesome shit out of my system but I guess I was wrong! Man my ass is sore." He laughs some more, not at all quiet with his crude humor as he turns his red eyes down the hallway. He can't help to raise his eye brow at how the lights are flickering. "What the hell?" His eyes widen. " What the fucking hell?! How did I not see it before! I should have known.." Prussia growls as he marches over to the wall...glaring at a picture of America holding a shotgun, grinning at the camera as he aims his gun at duck. "He's a bird killer!" Prussia hisses, not at all paying attention to the lights flickering around him. "I knew something funny smelling was happening around here and I sure as hell know it wasn't me!" Prussia glares at the picture..before crossing his arms. "..Okay maybe it was some what me but damn it, if I didn't already hate America with his cocky attitude and loud voice! Like shit, inside voices!" Prussia roars..his sound bouncing around the empty hallways. "At least I have manners like that. Because I'm so awesome and all-"

A scream cuts him off. A high pitched one. Prussia's eyes widen and he immediately stiffens, the first person coming to mind being Italy...but when he thinks about it...that didn't sound like Italy...no Italy's scream would be much cuter.

"Oh wait a minute...that sounded like Litertuna." Prussia grins proudly at himself, unaware he had gotten it completely wrong, or maybe he just doesn't care. That's Prussia for you. "He's probably screaming because he misses the awesome me so much. He just can't get enough of my pictures of Gilbird." Prussia chuckles as he walks over to the door where he knows the brown haired guy's room is...

He's taking his sweet time. Why should he rush his awesome time just because that guy's going insane without him around? He's totally a fan. He can just tell. Lithuania's all over him all the time, he probably wants the D but he's way to weak for Prussia's taste. The only weak person he likes is Italy and that's because he's adorable. Prussia will not settle for anyone. No one is worthy of him. That's why he's alone...because he's so awesome. No one can keep up and no one ever will.

While everyone else is worried about finding that 'special' someone, he's out being awesome. He's out standing on his own two feet because he doesn't need anyone. He's never needed anything or anyone and that's how it will stay. Love is a weakness. Someone awesome like him doesn't need it but...

Prussia grins to himself as he stops in front of that guy's bedroom door...West needs love. He wants Italy so much it's funny. Prussia finds himself smiling slightly._ You can't be as awesome as me West but...I know Italy will make you happy. If you stop being a dick._ Prussia groans, thinking about his little brother pushing Italy away. Seriously? His brother can be so thick headed sometimes..where the hell does he get it from?

"No need to fear! Awesome Prussia is here to-" Prussia kicks open the door, grinning widely, only to stop dead in his tracks. The smile is wiped clean off his face. He takes in the man standing before him, takes in that white hair like his own, takes in his quiet demeanor...before his eyes narrow dangerously. "Russia? What the fuck you doing here? I thought you left through the TV to go back to your life of snow and nothing else." He snorts, grinning at Russia, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Ah Prussia it's you! I'm surprised you're still around! Amazing! And you're not even a nation anymore~" Russia chimes, smiling at the Prussian.

Gilbert feels his face get hot with anger, his eye twitching as he grips his fists. "I'm not a nation anymore but I can still kick your sorry ass! What are you going to do? Call Mr. gay General Winter? He can't do shit here!" Prussia's eyes darken as he takes a step forward. Oh how he hates this guy. He knows just what to say and do to get his blood boiling. "You want to come over here so this 'non' nation can kick your ass?"

"No thanks. As much as I would like to bash your head in, I can't today. It seems I have a problem.." Russia has a hand over his chest where his heart would be...only now does Prussia realize he's bleeding. There's blood coming from his chest, seeping through his fingers. It's thick, almost black in color.

"What happen to you?" Prussia wrinkles his nose. "Man what the hell! You're getting it all over the floor, I know that guy likes to clean and shit but come on. No one wants to touch your defective blood."

"Nothing happened to me. This happens from time to time. One's expected to bleed when they lose their heart." Russia keeps smiling, it never falls, pissing Prussia off even more. "It seems my friend doesn't know what he's talking about. I tied his shoes and gave him my jacket and it didn't work...Maybe I should punish my little friend."

"What are you talking about?" Prussia raises his eye brow at how Russia smiles at him. "You have no fucking friends."

"Tell me Prussia, what do you make of love?"

"It's for the weak like you but guess what? You can't even get it, can you? Who the hell would love you?" Prussia chuckles, his eyes lighting up in dark glee..yet Russia keeps smiling. "You're all alone!"

"You're one to talk. At least I have my nation...I have my land..." Russia almost grins. "You don't even have that do you? Your little brother has overpowered you, he is the nation now while you are nothing but a time bomb walking around, never knowing when you'll just..disappear." He chuckles "...it's funny how no one remembers you huh? When you disappear, who will morn your death?"

Rage. Indescribable fury over takes Prussia. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?! His words have gotten something to snap in the Prussian.

"That's it you son of a bitch! I'll make you regret ever talking to the great Prussia like that!" Prussia is seeing red. With a roar he charges for the Russian, ready to rip that smile right off of his face-

"Not today. Some other time da?" Russia smiles, still holding his bleeding chest before he fades away, Prussia's punch missing, getting him to curse.

"Fuck you Russia! I know you're just a chicken shit!" Prussia growls, glaring around for the other man..but he doesn't see him. He does hear the whimpering coming from the bathroom though. Prussia glares around again before he marches over to the door and kicks it down, his brows furrowed in a glare that is frozen on his face. His glare doesn't change as he looks down at that brown haired guy laying on the floor, his eyes are closed and his face pale..Russia probably did something to him.

Prussia won't think about Russia's words. He won't let them get to him. He's awesome, he'll never disappear. Even if he did, everyone would remember him..West hasn't overpowered him he's just...Everyone would morn him-

No. He's not disappearing. He'll always be around...He's too awesome to just disappear and be forgotten.

Prussia focuses back on the brown haired man and his brows furrow, forgetting all about Russia's words..and how they made his stomach turn in a unfamiliar feeling..a feeling he won't even acknowledge.

"I should do something about this!" Prussia states, looking at Lithuania before he takes out his phone and takes a picture of the unaware man. His glare falls slightly as he chuckles at the picture and puts it away. "Okay now I should probably be awesome and help this guy out but first..." Prussia closes the door and glares angrily at the toilet. " I have to take a angry shit! That guy just makes my skin crawl! What the fuck! The next time I see I'm I'll-" Prussia continues to fum to himself as he sits down on the toilet..

If Lithuania was conscious, he would have passed out all over again from lack of air.

Prussia was right, it is something fierce.

* * *

"Italy!" Germany knocks down the door with his foot, his eyes wide as he rushes in. England is right behind him, his eyes narrowed, his fist gripped ready for a fight. The room is dark but the light from the hallway lights this room just enough so Germany can see the small man huddled up in the corner, trembling and whimpering to himself as he hugs his arms. "Italy are you okay?" Germany frowns deeply and takes a step closer. "What happened? Why-"

"G-Germany! Monsters are real! She's come for me!" Italy sounds like he's crying but Germany can't see in this darkness. The thought of him crying gets his stomach to turn, and his brows to furrow.

"Italy it was just a movie-" Germany starts to comfort him.

The Italian's eyes get wide. "Germany look out! Here she comes!" He points to his left.

"BOOOO!" Something jumps out from the darkness, Germany turns quickly, always being alert. He waste no time. Ludwig punches whatever just charged at him right in the chin. It's more of a reflex really. There's a crack before this so called 'monster' starts to groan, a lot more deeply at that. "Ohh man! You got a arm dude!" The light suddenly turns on revealing no monster in front of Germany, but America with a black wig on. The blonde takes off the wig and scratches his hair, his brows furrowing. " Damn wigs are itchy!"

"America!" Italy gasps, Germany taking his eyes off of Alfred to look at the Italian who has gotten up in his shock, tears still staining his face. "B-But you said you were the girl from the ring here to take all my pasta away back to your well!"

"Yeah I did." America can't help to chuckle at his joke, getting a dark glare from Germany.

"America? What the bloody hell are you doing?" England fums, taking a step closer after making sure there was no signs of Russia. "You scared the poor guy half to death!" England glances over at Italy with concern, only to see Germany already making his way to his friend...It gets his stomach to turn.

"Yeah really. What was the point in scaring him?" Germany growls but his eyes soften when Italy hugs him tightly, still shaking. The German's heart beat speeds but he tries not to show how happy it makes him that Italy would call on him first. He didn't call for England, he called for Germany. He's holding on to Germany for protection. Germany is still needed. "If you hurt him I'll break your jaw America." Germany fums when he sees the tears in the Italian's eyes.

"Aw come on! I didn't hurt him! I just scared him a bit..." America smiles sheepishly yet there's something in his eyes at how England is looking over at Italy, those green eyes glossed over in thought. America takes a deep breath before smiling over at Germany. "It was a test for you! Your last hero lesson and I have to say you passed with flying colors! You faced the monster and saved the person in trouble!"

"This was all about your hero lessons?" Germany examines Italy completely, seeing the Italian is unharmed before he looks at America with disbelief.

"Hell yeah! Of course I'll admit I was trying to scare you guys too." America chuckles. "I even went down to the basement and messed with some of the wires to add light effects to it!"

"You mean the lights flickering was because of you?" England blinks at Alfred, getting out of his daze. He glares at how proud the American looks.

"Yup! I messed up the lights to set the mood and then when you guys were all fighting I took Italy into this room and turned off the lights! See there was a reason I had you guys watch the ring." He grins as he pokes his head. "Pretty smart huh?"

"Yeah! And pretty scary!" Italy frowns, holding Germany closer, though the German doesn't mind at all. Slowly Germany wraps his arms around the smaller man, hoping he can calm him down, hoping Italy can feel what he's thinking._ I won't let anything happen to you_. As if Italy can read his mind, his shaking dies and he looks up at Ludwig with those beautiful eyes and smiles.._mein gott. Shoot me now. I can't keep doing this. _Germany has to swallow to stop himself from stealing those lips for his own.

"Genius." England grunts sarcasm. "So let me guess...I bet you got Lithuania to scream like that to scare as too right?"

"Huh?" America blinks, his smile faltering. "What do you mean? Lithuania screamed?"

"..Uh yeah. Didn't you..have something to do with it?" England frowns when America shakes his head, the American seems to be worried now.

"Lithuania might be in trouble! Maybe the girl from the ring really is real and she's come for all of us!" Italy shouts out in fear.

"Holy shit Italy's right!" America's eyes widen in that same fear. "We got to get the fuck out of here!" America grabs England's wrist. "Come on dude! I got to get you out of here! I can't let that freaky girl take you!" America seems actually scared, looking at Britain with those big, blue eyes.

"There's not a monster girl idiot! Just like Germany said, it was just a movie! Calm down, i'm sure there's a logical explanation for this.." England can't help to glare slightly._.Russia_. This just screams him.

"There is Britain! The girl is real and she's mad because we watched her movie!" Italy shouts out in distress, getting Germany to push his head into his chest to stop his yelling.

"America stop it. You're freaking Italy out even more than you already have!" Germany glares at the other blonde who is still struggling with England.

"I don't care about that! Come on England, I have the perfect place to hide you and then I'll go out and fight this girl like the hero I am!" America pays no mind to the Fuming German as he grips England's wrist tighter and starts to drag him out.

"No America I-" England plants his feet down, and though where America is touching him is warm, there's a cold feeling turning his stomach.

That's when he feels it. The darkness, the sheer cold feeling of dread and panic. It's like a wind passing right by him...and before Britain can do anything he hears his scream. It's not Lithuania this time.

It's Italy.

"Italy!" England hears Germany roar behind him, getting his eyes to widen in panic. America stops and turns around when England rips his hand from the American's grip to turn and face Italy. The Italian is laying on the floor, Germany holding him up, shaking him, those blue eyes wide with concern and worry. "Italy! Italy what's wrong?!"

"My heart!" Italy screams and puts a hand over his chest, tears streaming down his face as he looks up at Germany...The pain in Italy's eyes gets everything in the German to turn cold. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Italy!" England's eyes narrow...recognizing the dark feeling. It's Russia. He's doing something to Italy. The bloody wanker! England feels a rage and panic in him as he runs over to Italy's side, not caring, he pushes Germany away from Italy, ignoring the growl from the German as he grabs a hold of Italy's face and cups it, placing his forehead against Italy's.

"I need you to breathe Italy. Can you do that for me? Just breathe okay? You're going to be fine." England locks eyes with those shaking brown orbs, he has to swallow down that unfamiliar feeling of worry.

"It hurttts..." Italy trembles in his hold, but his eyes don't look away.

"Breathe." England commands but when Italy doesn't seem to be calming down he looks over at Germany who looks like he's about to punch him. "Germany I know you and Italy are closer. I need you to get him to breathe okay? He'll listen to you!" England quickly holds out Italy for the larger man to take.

Germany's face falls a bit in surprise at this...and when the man looks at England, it's almost as if his glare has soften. Only a tiny bit though. Germany's brows scrunch in determination as he grabs Italy and holds him firmly against his chest. "Italy! You have to breathe! Breathe now!" Germany roars at him, his voice filled with authority.

Italy grabs onto Germany's shirt...He sobs but he's starting to breathe. Good. England watches as Germany keeps telling him to breathe, watches as he rubs the Italian's hair, looking at him with this look in his eyes...Like if he lost Italy, he wouldn't know what to do...England knows that look.

The unicorn was right. Germany loves Italy. England can see it in the way he stares at the Italian with concern, how he gently caresses his face and how it looks like it pains him to see Italy this way. England doesn't have time to deal with how this makes him feel. He needs to stop Russia. Italy's in pain.

Britain takes a deep breath before putting a hand over Italy's bandage...He closes his eyes, tuning out Germany's roars and Italy's screams...He feels the magic flow through him, through his veins and coming out of the palm of his hand. England wants the pain to stop. He wants the Italian's screams to stop. He wants the dark forces to leave Italy alone. He wants Italy's tears to stop. He wants to make pasta with him again...He wants to play soccer with him again...

He wants Italy to stay with him.

At that moment...Italy's screams stop. England feels his body relax under his touch. Britain opens his eyes to see Italy has passed out...but at least England doesn't feel the dark power anymore. He got rid of it.

"Italy!" Germany seems even more upset as he shakes his best friend, those eyes are wide and panicked.

"It's okay." England puts a hand on his shoulder, not to comfort him, but to get him to stop shaking Italy. "He's fine. He just passed out but when he wakes up he'll be okay."

"What the hell was that? And what did you do to him?" Germany smacks England's hand away and glares darkly.

England keeps his face blank as he stares at Germany...before he looks down at Italy. The Italian's hair is in his face, his usually expressionful face is now emotionless. England reaches out and touches his forehead again, gently placing his palm on it. " I healed him with my magic." England takes a deep breath. " I think you should let Italy sleep with me for the rest of the night." England moves a piece of hair out of Italy's face only for Germany to grip his hand in a bone crushing grip. Britain looks up at the blue, piercing eyes that are boring into his own, Germany's lips are turned in a snarl.

"You must be crazy to think I would let Italy sleep in the same bed as you when he's in this state! I don't care what Italy says, I know you're no good Britain! I see the way you look at him, like a meal! You listen, and you listen good Britain..." Germany tightens his grip on England's hand, a crack being heard as Germany's eyes turn darker in warning. "Hurry up with learning how to cook. Don't ever sleep with him again and keep your damn hands off of him."

England feels pain in his hand. He knows It hurts yet..he doesn't pay any mind to it. His brain is else where. Britain stares at Germany with wide eyes at first..before they slowly go blank. Something in him is stirring and stirring..till it just snaps. England's lips turn in a grin. "Now, now Germany..do you have any right to say that? What's wrong? Are you jealous Germany? Jealous that Italy's stayed with me this long? There's nothing to be jealous about really. We just play together and eat together and sleep together. By the way, he's the one who crawls into_ my _bed. He likes to cuddle with me because I take away all his fears. It's funny, I don't think he's mentioned you once around me. He's too busy spending time with_ me_ and being with _me_-"

The look in Germany's eyes...it's rage. He grinds his teeth, his face getting red with anger, something snapping in him. He let's go of England's hand only to pull his fist back. England moves his head quickly, evading a punch from the German that would have hit him right in the jaw. England stands up quickly when Germany does, both the males' chest puffing up and down.

"That's funny England because Italy told me he wanted to come back to me!" Germany can't help to smirk at how Britain's eyes flash. "Stop trying to tell me lies to get me pissed off! He's only doing this because he's a good person! He feels sorry for you! He wants to come back to me, you British bastard!"

Britain doesn't like this feeling in his stomach..his twisted grin falls slightly, and his chest clenches..._Did Italy really say he wanted to go back?..well of course he did! Why would he want to stay with me?..The man that kidnapped him? Yet._. "Italy has fun with me. What makes him like you so much? You yell at him all the time and try to make him into something he's not, A fighter! Those soft hands weren't meant to hold a gun, they're meant for painting and song writing! Yet you shove training down his throat and make him run when he doesn't want to!" England's voice is slowly starting to rise, his eyes narrowing, his stomach turning more. "You don't appreciate him!"

"I train him because I care about him!" Germany trembles he's getting so angry. "I try to make him stronger so he will be protected! What if one day I'm not there? I train him so he can take care of himself! You don't know shit about me and Italy's relationship! I train him so he can fight against bastards like you that want to take advantage of him!-"

"Italy's my friend-" England's starting to sound desperate...a feeling crawling at his stomach that makes him want to puke.

"He'smy _best _friend. He's my first friend. You have no right taking him from me! Once Italy is done with you, he'll come back with me and you will not see him again. He'll forget about you and you'll be old news!-"

Images flash through Britain's mind at Germany's words...He sees his kitchen with Italy and him making pasta...Italy slowly fades away, leaving him alone. He sees his bedroom with Italy sleeping by his side...only for Italy to fade away, leaving him alone. He sees Italy fade away till there's nothing but himself in that large house, alone..with only his paintings of the past to look at.

"...No..." The word is so quiet that if Germany wasn't' paying attention he wouldn't have heard it. England is starting to tremble, those green eyes are unfocused. "No..No you can't take him."

"What?" Germany glares, not able to understand England's mumbling. "Speak up!"

"I said you can't bloody take him!" England roars, his eyes go ablaze as he charges towards Germany quickly. Britain doesn't have control over his actions. He doesn't even think about what he doesn't next.

England punches Germany in the face. It's was so quick that the German didn't see it coming. It's a nice hit to the lip, getting Germany to take a step back in surprise. The room goes deadly quiet as England pants, trying to catch his breath. Germany blinks...before he reaches up and touches his lip, he looks at his fingers, seeing them stained red. England busted his lip. Germany slowly looks up, his eyes unreadable...before his face twits into a deep, deep glare.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

With a roar Germany charges for Britain, the larger man tackling the Brit down easily. England groans as his head hits the hard floor hard. The German pins him to the ground, those blue eyes out of focused with his rage. Britain kicks his legs out, trying to get the larger man off of him but it's no use. Germany elbows him in the stomach, knocking the breath right out of him. He has to get Germany off of him. With a cry, England calls for his magic. It pushes the German off of him so he's able to get up, and give the other blonde a crack to the head. This only seems to piss Germany off more as he lashes out, blocking another hit to the head by the Brit. He grabs England's neck ans starts to add pressure to it. England sputters, gasping for breath as he's lifted off the floor by his neck...The German's eyes only narrow as he tightens his grip on him...He's choking him...England can't help to be reminded of the time Russia did the same thing...and Italy came to his rescue.

But Italy's passed out on the floor. Italy needs him, not Germany now. Germany can't fight Russia's magic...He needs to get Germany off of him.

England kicks Germany in the chest with all his might, getting the larger man to grunt and let him go. England gasps for air, filling his lungs back up as he takes steps back away from Germany...They're both panting...blood on Germany's chin..and England can feel the back of his head is bleeding. They're both hurt..yet they're both not satisfied.

Laughter is heard beside them...ruining their concentration. England's insides turn cold at that laugh...because he knows just who it belongs too. Britain tenses when he turns his head only to see Russia standing beside Italy, looking at Germany and Britain with glee. "Wow! What a fight." Russia smiles, holding a hand to his chest...he's...bleeding?

"Russia what are you doing here?" Germany seems more confused than alarmed.

"Russia get the bloody hell away from Italy." England growls, taking a step forward, his eyes on fire. Russia's gaze turns to England and he smiles more.

"OH? Are you going to fight me too for Italy, England?" Russia chuckles as he reaches out towards the limp body of the Italian. "Don't worry, I just want to-"

"I said get away from him!" England's eyes narrow before he points at Italy...and when Russia tries to touch the Italian, he hits some kind of force, setting his hand on fire. Russia hisses as he pats his hand out quickly. Russia looks at England with a different expression..though his smile is still there.

"AH..I see. It looks like you'll be in my way. I'll have to fix that." Russia takes a step away from Italy towards England, Arthur gets ready for a fight...but he's surprised when Russia looks at Germany instead. "Tell me Germany, why is Italy staying with England? Don't you find it strange that all of a sudden the guy Italy's always been scared of is his friend? He left in such short notice too."

"...Italy said he's helping England with cooking." Germany looks uncertain. "It is odd but..Italy wouldn't lie to me."

"What if he was forced to lie to you? What if he didn't have a choice?" Russia keeps smiling and smiling.

"Fuck off Russia and go back home!" England growls...having a really bad feeling as he takes a step closer, his magic raising, getting his hair to move as if there's a wind in the room.

"..Forced to lie to me? What do you mean?" Germany is looking at England now...something changing in those eyes.

"I'm sure you're aware of how England likes to use magic. He used it on you just now and he used it on Italy to make him pass out da? Well...it seems England has used his magic a lot more than that.." Russia takes a step back, standing beside Italy again... he winces as he reaches out and takes off the bandage on Italy's forehead, exposing the dark mark there. Germany's face falls at seeing it..It no longer looks like a wound. It looks like a tattoo of nothing but black. "Don't you remember Italy saying how he got this from something falling from the sky? That is a lie."

Russia points a finger at England who's face has fallen. "It was him. He gave this mark to Italy. He uses it to control him. That's why Italy's stayed so long because he didn't have a choice. Who knows what else England made him do against his own free will. Poor Italy. If he doesn't listen he gets hurt, just like you saw a minute ago with Italy crying about his heart...England was hurting him because he didn't like the way you were holding him. You heard it yourself. He said you can't take Italy away from him. He'll do anything to keep him...even curse him."

"That's not true! I didn't curse him! That mark is from Russia, not me! I wouldn't do that to Italy I-" England starts, his stomach turning in hatred and panic...

"Stop." Germany's voice cuts him off...It's so shaky, unstable. He doesn't look at Britain...he looks at Italy and that mark on his forehead. "I should have know..I fucking knew you were no good! I knew...mein gott and I was just sitting at home, getting angry at Italy when you were doing this shit to him! You...You sick bastard!" Germany roars, glaring so darkly at Britain that he actually takes a step back...that look in his eyes...It's a look of death.

Germany wants to kill him.

"Yes. Sick. Shame on you England." Russia closes his eyes in his smile.

"No! He's lying! How can you believe that crap?! I would never hurt Italy! Russia is just trying to-" Britain tries to explain, tries to make Germany see...but even now England knows it's no use.

"Shut the fuck up before I blow your brains out." Germany snarls, his fingers twitching...his eyes narrowing even more. "Get that mark off of Italy. Now."

"I can't! I might be able to at my place but-" England tries.

"Don't trust that Germany. At his home he will be so much stronger. He will keep you away from Italy and keep him to himself. You're best bet is to keep Italy as far away from him as possible." Russia steps in, seeming to be enjoying this too much.

"But what about the mark-" Germany frowns, looking over at Italy.

"As long as Italy doesn't have contact with England it will go away. Trust me...I know my curses." Russia looks at England, his smile getting bigger.

"NO! Don't listen to him Germany! He's just trying to keep Italy away from me so he can hurt him! I was stopping Russia from hurting Italy! You-" England is starting to get desperate, his eyes widening in horror.

"I don't want to hear your lies! Fuck you Britain!" Germany growls as he runs over to Italy..Gently despite how pissed off he is, he picks up the smaller male and holds him against his chest...His eyes hold guilt when they look at the mark before he glares so darkly at England. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Italy with me. Fuck you and your so called 'cooking' classes. I knew you were taking advantage of him! I just knew it!"

"No! Germany you have to see pass your jealousy of me right now and-"

"Jealousy?! This isn't about jealousy! This is about you hurting my best friend! No one hurts Italy and gets away with it. If I didn't have to worry about carrying Italy, I would shoot you right now! Be lucky, but if you come anywhere near Italy again, I will kill you!" Germany growls in his threat as he starts to march out of the room, holding Italy against his chest..the Italian is mumbling in his sleep, his face still expressionless.

"You can't take him! Russia is planning something! He wants to hurt Italy, he wants!-" England's never felt so hopeless..so weak..He reaches out to grab Germany, to stop him-

"Yo west! What's up! What's going-" Prussia suddenly comes into the room grinning...but when he sees the look on his brother's face, and the passed out Italy in his arms, his grin falls immediately. His usually goofy face going serious real quick. "What the fuck happened?"

"Britain happen! He's been hurting Italy all this time! I was right about him brother! We're leaving America and going back home!" Germany fums as he brushes pass his brother. "Come on! I can't stand being here a second longer!"

"Germany no!" England reaches out...only to get punched in the gut by Prussia. The wind is knocked out of him for the second time today as he falls to his knees. Prussia is quick to kick him in the chest, getting Britain to wheeze and fall back on the floor. England feels Prussia put his boot on top of his head...and he presses down on him causing England to groan in pain..but he can't get up.

"You son of a bitch." Prussia puts his foot off of him only to turn him around...England coming face to face with those burning red eyes. "The one thing you do not do is touch Italy. You don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve that. You also don't upset my brother. He had tears in the corner of his eyes did you see that? For those tears I'm going to make you pay."

Then Prussia kicks him again and again which such force Britain hears his bones cracking..feels his ribs caving in. For a ex-nation Prussia is pretty damn strong...England can't even put up a fight. He's so distraught. Russia has out smarted him...turned the tables...They're taking Italy back...Russia will be able to get to him...Damn it..He can't move..He's coughing up blood but Prussia keeps kicking..only when England is barely conscious does Prussia stop. The Prussian might haves said something but England can't understand it...everything is fuzzy and stinging. He sees Prussia leave..then he sees Russia over him, grinning at him...before he fades away...The darkness catches up to him..and all he can think about is how he failed.

How could it have...ended like this?

The last thing he hears is a gasp..and then a scream."England!"...Then everything is gone. His head rolls over to the side and then there's only...

Silence.

* * *

"Hey...West?" Prussia breaks the silence after half way through the plane ride...Even with his loud and proud self, he couldn't bring himself to say anything with his brother looking at Italy like...that. Germany is holding Italy in his arms, cradling him so his head is resting on his chest. He stares down at the Italian with his eyes glossed over...he looks so..sad. Guilty. The flight attendants have told Germany that he has to let go of Italy so he can be bucked in...but he hasn't responded. After awhile of people asking if Italy was okay and what happened and Germany just ignoring them..They just stopped. They go back to their own lives and their own people...because everyone has someone to worry about. Everyone has their own problems to worry about..

It's a selfish world...And the countries know this more than anyone.

Germany doesn't answer him. Prussia sighs and leans up in his seat to be closer to the back of Germany's head...He let Italy take his seat so now he's sitting behind his brother with no one beside him. "You...you alright West?" Prussia isn't good at this. Comforting someone else...It's not something he's use to doing but he cares for his Brother. He's one of the only people he cares about. His brother and Italy.

"..I should have known." Germany finally speaks, closing his eyes, his voice shaking. "I knew something was wrong but I didn't think..I didn't know and I got so angry with Italy! I yelled at him and pushed him and glared at him...mein gott." Germany holds his head in his hands. "He hasn't even stirred brother. He hasn't stirred once. It looks like he's barely breathing..."

Prussia sighs when he sees the guilt in his brother's eyes when he opens them. "It's not your fault West. You didn't know and-"

"I should have known!" Germany raises his voice, gripping his fist. "I...I'm suppose to protect him brother...I gave him a promise. I promised him I would protect him and look at him now! All I've done is make matters worse. I was so selfish, worrying about my feelings for Italy and my jealousy for Britain that I didn't open my eyes and see what was really happening. I've failed him-"

"Hey!" Prussia glares at his brother. "Don't talk like that! I'm pretty sure I raised you to speak like your awesome brother! Know your just self-loathing yourself West. You might not have known but that doesn't matter! You've gotten Italy away from Britain. Italy will be fine because you're not going to rest till he's nursed back to health because that's just you. You don't look in the past west, you look forward...how do you think I'm still here? You don't think of the past, it's over. It's done with. You keep moving on."

Germany doesn't say anything as he stares down at Italy...He gently rubs his hair before he closes his eyes. "I won't let this happen again. Italy won't be in pain like this again. I'll move on, and i'll move on with Italy by my side." Germany looks out of the window. "And that's a promise."

"That's more I like it." Prussia grins slightly as he sits back. "At least all this is behind us now right west? We don't have to worry about what's going on over there...Everything can go back to being awesome!"

"Yes..." A whited haired man chuckles to himself, listening in on the conversation as he stares out of the window...His purple orbs being able to be seen in the reflection on the plane's window. "It can go back to being awesome."

His smile would the Cheshire Cat to shame.

* * *

**..Yeah. That was something wasn't it? Russia has certainly outsmarted all of them. I think this chapter showed the darker side of some of the charters, because even if they are generally good, they're not innocent. I feel bad for Britain but it had to be done. Thank you so much for the reviews! I've gotten requests for more Russia so this is what i've come up with. I hope this will do, I had to do something that would fit the story as well.**

**Some questions for you guys. The answers won't effect the story but it's nice seeing what you guys think.**

** do you think Britain should do in this situation? Since things aren't looking so good for him...**

**Do you still think Russia loves Italy?**

**In all honesty to agree or disagree with how the German brother's reacted?**

**Okay that's it for the questions. See you next time:)**


	17. Uneasy hearts

There's pain. A stinging pain, a throbbing pain. His body feels as if it's been run over and left for dead. The part of him that hurts the worse is his head though. Once the darkness of unconsciousness cleared, the first place England felt the pain was in his head, then all of his other body parts seem to be playing follow the leader.

Arthur groans as he opens his eyes after a minute of just laying there, trying to get his bearings but failing miserably. His tired, green orbs slowly look around at his surroundings...He's in a bed, tucked in nicely. It looks like he's in a bedroom..though there's nothing really in here but a bed and a chair.. No desk, no dressers, no clutter what so ever.. It makes Britain wonder if anyone even lives in this room. England groans again, his mind all jumbled up..._where...where am I? Why am I in so much pain I.._

Then it hits him. It comes back like a train, smashing right into him, making him gasp and jump up in bed, his eyes wide. He remembers being in a room with Germany and Italy...Italy ended up passing out because he was being hurt by Russia...then he and Germany got into a fight..then...then...

England grips his fist...He's shaking. He's really shaking. Russia outsmarted him, told Germany that curse mark was from England and that he's been brainwashing Italy this whole time! Fuck! and of course Germany would believe that! He's been waiting for any chance he could get to take Italy back...England's stomach turns cold as he remembers that helpless feeling he felt as Germany carried Italy away from him..he tried to stop him, but then Prussia came in...He can't remember much of that but by judging the state he's in, it wasn't pretty.

England grinds his teeth as he tries to get up...only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach causing him to fall back down._ Damn it damn it damn it! How could I have let this happen?! Who knows what Russia could be planning with Italy? And now that I'm not there, I can't protect him! Germany's made a horrible mistake! What if Russia hurts Italy more_?.. England trembles when he thinks of his friend crying out In pain..screaming about his heart...It makes his stomach turn, adding to the pain he's feeling. Britain grips the blanket, closing his eyes tightly, his chest puffing up and down..._Damn it! Why couldn't Germany just listen to me?! Italy's in danger...Italy he's-_

"_England!"_ Italy's bright smile invades his mind... England feels his chest tighten. Italy's his friend...and he's in trouble..he has to do something. He has to.

Britain slowly sits back up, gripping the sheets in his pain, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs.

"_You're a friend to me Britain." _

Feeling the panic in his chest, England knows...he knows Italy's a friend to him too. There's no questioning it. He's never felt like this before. He feels his chest is tightening more and more...because Italy didn't leave him like America did...Italy was _taken_ from him. He was taken from him and now he's in even more danger. England grinds his teeth as he moves his body so his feet are hanging off the bed...They touch the floor causing a jolt of pain to be sent up his spine..

"_N-No don't leave me..just stay..don't walk away from me..I don't think I could take it."_

Britain remembers how Italy had grabbed him and held him there...looking at him with those big watery eyes..Italy...Italy needs him. He's never felt such a overwhelming desire to do something like this...He's in horrible pain..He's in agony yet he's forcing himself off the bed, forcing himself to walk..._why? Does that weak country mean so much to me? There's no way I can care so much...I'm...I'm selfish. I only care for myself...Yet here I am, bringing myself through so much pain for that weak country.._.His thoughts aren't in his heart though. The way he's acting..He knows Italy's more than just a weak country to him now. Italy is his friend. The only person who's completely nice to him, who seems to understand him...England cares for Italy...that much he's sure of.

England cries out when his legs buck, giving in on him. He falls on his side with a groan of pain. The floor is hard, cold, and unforgiving...He pants, trying to get back up but it hurts so much..._How long have I been out? How far has Germany gotten with Italy? I need..I need to.._.He doesn't know what he needs to do but he can't let his friend get hurt. He can't. He can't let Russia win. England tries to get up but he can't..The pain is unbearable now, it's burning him...and he knows that means he's healing but it's horrible. It's as if he's on fire, and all he can do is lay there being tormented by his pain and those purple eyes...

"Come on Lithuania, keep walking...It's okay you know? No reason to be so shaky he's gone now." There's a loud voice that Britain immediately recognizes...He hisses when he hears the door open..The last person he would want seeing him like this is America. It's a disgrace...The great British empire on the floor, not able to get up...feeling like this. "Britain dude! What are you doing on the floor? You fall out or something?" England is expecting to hear amusement in his voice...but there isn't. England knows he's behind him so he can't see America's expression and really he's happy about that..This whole thing is shameful.

"I didn't bloody fall out you twit." England's able to groan out. "I walked over here and now I'm going to walk myself out." England tries to lift himself up...only for strong, warm arms to wrap around him, lifting him off the ground gently...England would struggle more against America if his stomach wasn't killing him. "Put me down..idiot...I have to get to Italy...Germany took him."

"No dude, you don't need to go anywhere. You need to rest before you kill over. You're still not healed all the way." America shakes his head as he holds Britain bridal style...he slowly walks over to the bed and lays England back down. He tries to put the blanket over him but England rips it off.

"I don't care! I need to-" England glares up at America, a bit pissed off at the other man when he remembers this guy just let it all happen. America wasn't there to stop Prussia or Russia...he didn't have his back..but when he looks up at America, his glare falls in shock. America is...hurt. He has a large bandage wrapped around his head, his blonde hair trapped in it on the top of his head. Those bright eyes seem a bit tired as well...There's some bruises on his arms and his eyes are swollen. "You..Your head...what happened to you?"

"Oh this?" America chuckles and points to his head...but the smile doesn't reach his eyes as he takes a seat in a chair beside the bed...It looks like it's been placed there. Was America watching over him?. "Well while you were fussing over Italy, the girl from 'The ring' and the Joker and the guy from 'Halloween' all came out of nowhere! I kicked their asses alright but the Halloween guy got me on the head." America smiles nervously...England gives him a pointed stare.

"You're lying. What really happened America?"

"Fine." America grumbles, crossing his arms and looking away from England. "That bastard Russia sneaked behind me and bashed me in the back of the head with his pipe. I was all confused and he was able to drag me out of the room. I can't remember much but I know he hit me a couple of other times before I blacked out." America growls. "Such a cheap shot! Coming up on a hero from behind! That's exactly what a villain would do!" America fums.

_Oh._..England's glare completely leaves his face...He should have known Russia had something to do with this. That creepy man is very smart. He took out America while England was helping Italy...That way America couldn't help him. England can't help to wonder if Russia had this planed all along...

"I mean of course he would take out the hero first so he could go and hurt who's important to me!" America frowns when he looks back at England. "Dude...man, I'm sorry. I should have been there when Russia was beating the shit out of you..why the hell did he do all this to you? He's my enemy! He barely touched me.." Britain can see the guilt in those eyes of the American..it gets his chest to tighten in a familiar warm feeling.

England closes his eyes and sits up, letting out a sigh of both pain and disappointment. "It seems Russia has outsmarted us both today old chap. Russia didn't do this to me, Prussia did. Prussia only attacked me though because Russia made Germany believe I cursed Italy-"

"Hold up, hold up!" America blinks. "Prussia did this to you?"

"That's what I said idiot!" England fums, getting irritated that he was interrupted. "It doesn't really matter who did this, the only thing that matters is-"

"Dude, you mean Germany's brother? The ex-nation?..The guy who lives in a basement?" America's eyes start to twinkle in amusement. "He's the one that beat the shit out of you? Dude that's so lame!" Alfred starts to chuckle, putting a hand over his stomach.

England's cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he gives America the nastiest glare he can muster. "Just because he's a ex-nation doesn't mean he's any less powerful! And the only reason he was able to do this to me is because I was so shaken up and already tired from my fight with Germany-"

"Dude you fought Germany too?" America's laughter stops a little, the younger male looking at him with surprise. _Oh that's right..America didn't see any of that. He doesn't know what's going on._ "Why? What the hell happened while I was out?! Stupid Russia! Making me miss everything!" America slams his fists down on the night stand next to the bed. Lithuania, who had came in with America, jumps at Russia's name and he starts to mumble to himself...The brown haired male doesn't seem to be hurt, just really shaken up. He looks terrified.

"Alright, let me just fill you in on all you missed. So...do you remember how Italy got hurt?"

"Yeah, something about his heart or something and you started fussing over him like a mother hen." America grumbles. "And that's when I got knocked over the head and lights out. The Russian coward."

"Yes well, after Italy had passed out...me and Germany got into a argument. I won't go into too much detail but it just spiraled out of control! I don't know what I was saying, I was so upset and then I just punched Germany in the bloody jaw-"

"You punched Germany?! No way dude! You're lying! You're too lame to do something like that!" America scoffs, yet he's looking at Britain with wide, excited eyes as if England was reading him a bed time story like he use to do when he was younger...

"Oh shut up! I did punch him. Now that I think about it, I don't know what came over me. I'm not proud of it but once I punched him that was it. Germany charged for me and then that's when the fighting began. It wasn't a long fight-"

"Who won?" America cuts in, his lips curling a little.

"...It doesn't matter who won, I'm not done telling the story-"

"Haha dude, it doesn't matter who won because you totally know Germany kicked your ass-"

"He did not! It was a bloody tie! Russia stepped in before we could finish it." England fums but when America seems content with this, he calms down and sighs. "Russia then tricked Germany into thinking that I am the one who cursed Italy when it was Russia all along! Germany took Italy away and then Prussia came, thinking that I hurt Italy, he attacked me. You see America? I told you Russia was planning something! I told you he wanted Italy! I don't know the reason but he wants him! Don't you get the reason why Russia got it so Germany took Italy away from me? So I can't help him or break the curse!" England frowns deeply, gripping his fist just thinking about it.

"You really think that's what this was all about? Russia wanting Italy?" America blinks..before he frowns. "Wait, so it really was Russia that pushed you guys off the building?"

"Yes! That's what I was trying to tell you but would you listen? Of course bloody not!" England fums. "Now do you see why I have to get up? I have to get to Italy, I have to save him from Russia I-" Britain starts to get up, only for America to grab him, holding him down. "Get off me! I have to-"

"No." America's burning blue orbs burn into his own...His grip isn't tight or hurting him but it's strong enough that Britain can't get up. "You're not getting up till your wounds are healed. You're pretty fucked up England.-"

"I'm fine! Italy's not going to be fine if I don't get to him! Who knows if I'm already too late? I have to save him, I have to-"

"Shhh." America puts his gloved hand over England's mouth when his voice started to raise in his desperation and panic. The American puts a gloved finger to his own lips and shushes him with such softness, it actually gets Britain to stop in his struggling for a moment. "Calm down dude. It's okay. What use would you be if you went over there like this? In this state, I don't even think you could make it to Germany without passing out."

"But I-" England begins to protest but it's muffled by America's hand.

"You say Italy needs you... and I know you're worried about him but you're no hero England. Look at you...all bruised and battered. You got really hurt trying to help Italy. I don't want you to keep getting hurt. I don't. I can't stand seeing you all covered in bandages...it's like that one time-" America's eyes get glossy before he quickly shakes his head. "You're not a hero Britain so stop acting like one-"

"I don't care what the hell you say America! You think I'm weak! I was only shaken up is all. I'm fine now! I can handle my own damn self! Italy needs my help-" England rips America's hand off his mouth.

"Are you sure about that? I mean...Italy has Germany and Prussia. Those are some pretty fucking tough guys and they both care about Italy so what are you so worried about? They won't let Russia get to Italy okay? Why don't you let his friends do the protecting-"

"I am Italy's friend too! And those two don't know a thing about Magic! They don't stand a chance against Russia! You don't understand, with this curse mark on Italy he has the advantage! He can appear where ever he wants in their home and he has power over Italy! That's how Russia appeared in your home and look what happened to you!" America winches at that. " They don't know how to break the curse! They can't even say a proper spell right, the bloody wankers!" England cries out, feeling a anger start to burn him.

"...Look, I don't know much about this British Hairy Potter shit but I do know Germany Is strong. They beat the shit out of you didn't they? So they can protect Italy better than you can-"

"I said I was shaken! They can not protect Italy better than I can! They can't fight against spells or- and this isn't Harry Potter! You always bring that up when I talk about my magic but it's not make believe! You're just jealous we came up with such a smashing story like Harry Potter. All you've got is bloody Twilight! While our story has magic and bloody bad ass fighting scenes, you have stories with vampires that sparkle!"

"Hey! Twilight is a good story man! It has blood and werewolves and everything else! Don't be jelly of twilight bro."

"I'm not bloody jealous of-" England fums...only to stop. He blinks, before he sighs and pitches the bridge of his nose. "How did we even get to this? This isn't the issue right now!"

"I don't know, you're the one who started dishing on my twilight. So not cool!"

"Whatever! As I was saying, I'm going to go save Italy. I'm going to bring him back to England and I'm going to break that curse. I'll show you America! I'll show you the true strength of the British empire! I will not be made a fool of!" England growls, gripping his fist tightly as he tries to get up...but America continues to hold him down. "Get off of me you bloody brute-" He starts to struggle, wincing at the pain.

"Please England..." America's soft voice gets Britain to stop struggling to look at America...The other blonde is frowning deeply, wrapping his arms around him in a non-pressing hug, keeping his weight off of him. " Open your eyes! You're badly hurt! Didn't you hear me? I don't want you to keep getting hurt! I know Italy means something to you now...though I don't know why but damn it, you mean something to me too! Stop being so stupid and listen to me for once! Let Germany and Prussia take care of Italy...please." Those big blue orbs are pleading with him. England feels himself melt with the blonde's touch and those eyes..

"America I-"

"Mr. America is right England." Britain and America look over at Lithuania...the once shaking country is now standing firm, looking at England with a deep frown on his face. "You shouldn't get involved with this. If you keep trying to stop Russia you'll only make him madder. The reason why he hurt Italy I think...is because I made him angry. You going to Germany to stop him will only make him angry. He'll only hurt Italy more."

"But I can't stand by and watch this happen! He could be hurting Italy now! I'm the only one who can get rid of that mark and rid Italy of Russia for good!-"

"The more you try to push him away, the worse he gets. Trust me." Lithuania looks at him seriously. "...England I don't believe this is your place. Mr. America is right, Mr. Germany will take care of Italy. I became conscious through the end of your argument with him you know? I heard everything through these thin walls..Germany threatened you. He said that if he saw you come near Italy again he would kill you!"

"What?" America looks at Lithuania with wide eyes before looking at England...who has glanced away, his eyes glossed over.

"...How do you expect to get to Italy when you have the German brothers to worry about? If they think you hurt Italy, they will think you're trying to hurt him again if you go around him! Trust me England...Just let Germany and Prussia take care of it. I'm sure they will think of something." But even Lithuania doesn't seem sure about that...there's no sense of hope in those brown orbs.

"I just...maybe if I talk to Germany, if I try to explain the situation he'll understand! He's a reasonable guy...we all were acting not so reasonable last night, because if we were, I wouldn't have punched Germany, and Germany would have question Russia more.." England closes his eyes...come to think of it..everyone was acting a bit weird last night, like the emotions were magnified...England almost wonders if somehow Russia had anything to do with that...The jealousy was great, the angry was great, even the fury was great...So many things happened last night that England can't help to feel like somehow something caused this...but maybe that's because he doesn't want to put the blame completely on himself for his behavior. He wants someone to blame.

"When he was talking to you, it didn't sound like there was any room for compromise." Lithuania sighs and shakes his head. "How do you know that if you go over there Germany won't just shoot you in the head as soon as he sees you?"

"I...I don't know...but I could call-"

"England...It's okay." America puts a hand on his shoulder, frowning as he stares into those green orbs that are shaking. "You can't fix everything okay? If Germany doesn't want you around, you shouldn't try to force yourself in...It may take a lot to kill us but we're not immortal England...you can still die. Germany has been protecting Italy since World War two...he knows what he's doing."

"...You're wrong! Germany can't..he can't..I need to save Italy..I just..I need to do something you know? I need to call and make sure he's okay..." England doesn't feel comforted by their words...He needs to know everything is okay. Arthur's eyes start to slip shut..the pain is still there, pulling him into unconsciousness but he tries to hold on. His thoughts are getting jumbled together.

"Dude just relax...I'll call for you okay?" America rubs England's cheek as he lays him back down, tucking him in.. "Just..." America frowns, leaning in...England can feel his breath on his lips. "Don't look so scared. I'm here. The hero's here."

"A-America..." England tries to hold on to his consciousness...He feels helpless again, not able to even keep his eyes open...The touch of America rubbing his cheek so nicely is too much but when he starts to pull away, England can't help to grab his wrist. "Don't...Don't.." England doesn't know what he wants to say...He's almost gone.

"Don't worry." America smiles...it's so bright and real that if England wasn't about to faint, he would have fainted from how Beautiful the American looks. "I won't leave you." He grabs England's hand, holding it tight in his grasps. "Get some rest. The hero will be here when you get up."

England can't respond but he wishes he could. He wishes he could thank the stupid American...He wishes he could offer a small smile but too soon he's taken back into darkness. The last thing he sees is America's smile...and the last thing he feels is the warmth in his chest, melting through all the cold of despair and hopelessness...America's smile...

It gives him hope.

* * *

"_Ve..." Italy whimpers as his eyes open...They widen when he sees he's in a field...a field of snow. It's so cold. The sky is white as the snowflakes keep falling, getting caught in the Italian's brown hair and long eye lashes. Italy immediately hugs himself, shaking as he looks around with confused eyes._

_ "How..How did I get here? It's so cold! Wasn't I...at America's?" Italy rubs his arms as his breath comes out as a puff of smoke. Really where is he? There's nothing here, no sighs of a town and there's no sigh of other life either. No trees, no animals..nothing but snow as far as the eye can see. "Germany? England? America? Prussia? Lithuania? Anyone?" Italy frowns deeply as he walks forward, the snow crunching under his feet._

_Italy can't help to gasp and jump back when he looks down at the snow...There's something red staining it now. Drops of red here and there. W-What is that?...It couldn't be..why would... Italy can't think straight, none of this making sense as he starts following the red stains..It started off as just a dot in the snow but as he continues to walk, the stains keep getting bigger and bigger..It couldn't be what it looks like..If so then someone must be really hurt or..or..dead._

_ Italy can't bring himself to look up..so he keeps staring at the snow, fear causing him to shake more, but his curiosity getting the best of him. He can't stop his legs from moving. It's like in one of those horror movies when you know that what you're doing is stupid..Italy knows he probably shouldn't be following the red stains..but where else is he suppose to go? The quiet is getting to him...There's no sound at all except for the crunching of the snow underneath his feet._

"_All this red s-stuff is probably just red dye! Yeah! Or it could be cool aid! I like cool aid too especially the blue kind.." Italy mumbles to himself with a nervous smile. "Maybe this will lead me back to Germany! Or England or someone!" Please may he be right...He doesn't want to be alone here. This place is so cold and quiet..He doesn't want to be alone he-_

_Italy bumps into something. He smacks right into something hard causing him to yelp in surprise as he falls back into the snow. Italy groans slightly..knowing this is his own fault for not looking where he was going...but it's not like he saw anything to bump into when he looked around...Italy tenses when he hears soft chuckling in front of him...Slowly Italy looks up._

_Italy isn't alone anymore._

_Russia stands before him, chuckling softly, his purple eyes closed as he stands before Italy...Russia is the hard object he bumped into. Italy feels a mixture of relief and discomfort. "Ve Russia! Where did you come?" Italy helps himself up, taking a step back to put some space between them. "Are you lost too? Ve I don't know how I got here..I thought we were at America's house right? But this isn't America's home!..unless America is having a really bad winter or something! Do you know where we are?"_

"_Of course I do." Russia stops chuckling and opens his eyes. He smiles at Italy. " This is our place. This is where me and you are connected."_

"_What-" Italy starts to question Russia, frowning in his confusion...only to stop when he hears something..drip. Italy looks down in front of Russia to see there's a huge red stain under his feet..Italy blinks when he watches red drip and add to the red in the snow. The Italian gasps when he looks up to see where the red is dripping from. "Russia you're bleeding!" Italy looks at how Russia has a hand over his chest, the red which he can't deny any longer that it's blood, is leaking through his fingers and falling into the snow, staining the pure white color. "Ve what happened to you?!"_

"_Ah nothing. Nothing at all." Russia keeps smiling. " This happens from time to time. No need to get so pale." Russia seems to be digging for something in his jacket now._

"_It happens all the time? Why?" Italy frowns deeply, looking at all the blood. "Ve that's scary! Aren't you afraid Russia? If you're bleeding like this, that means something's really wrong!"_

"_But nothing's wrong! My chest only bleeds like this because I lost my heart. It's no biggie." Russia's eyes turn a bit odd._

"_Lost your heart?! How did you lose that?" Italy puts a hand overt his chest. "..You..you really don't have a heart then? You lost it?"_

"_Yup! It must have fell out out of my chest and I didn't even notice! It wouldn't surprise me if my heart was here, buried somewhere under all this snow!...It's always wanted to consume me. The snow." Russia's smile doesn't change, and his bleeding doesn't stop. "The snow...really adores me."_

"_In the snow?! Really? Ve but it's so cold! It will freeze!" Italy immediately gets on his hands and knees in the snow and starts to dig. He pushes piles of snow out of his way, a frown frozen on his face. He ignores the stinging of the snow on his bare hands._

"_What are you doing?" Russia tilts his head. With Italy's back to him, The Italian hasn't realized the Russian has just pulled a rusty pipe from his jacket. He walks over soundlessly, as if the snow knows what he's going to do..and it doesn't make a sound. Russia stands hovering behind Italy, his lips turning in a twisted grin as he pulls up the pipe, ready to strike-_

"_I'm looking for your heart." Italy says almost frantic...Getting Russia to pause...Those purple orbs flash slightly as Russia watches Italy move through piles of snow. "You said it might be around here! If so than we can find it, I'm sure we can! That's so scarey Russia..not having a heart. You need it, that's why you're bleeding!"_

"_...You would dig in the cold snow without gloves on just to find a heart? Something that is useless?" Russia is slowly lowering the pipe, that crazed look in his eyes leaving._

"_Useless!" Italy gasps as he keeps digging faster in one spot, looking for any sign of the Russian's heart. "The heart is anything but useless! It's how we love one another and it's full of your feelings! The heart is where your dreams are.." Italy stops his digging when a image of young Holy Rome invades his mind, those piercing blue eyes staring at him. Italy puts a hand over his chest. "The heart is where your hope is..without it..I think life would be very sad. Don't you want your heart back Russia? Not having a heart..doesn't it feel empty?"_

"_I suppose my body knows something is missing because of the bleeding.." Russia puts the pipe away, those purple orbs calming down completely. "You speak all these great things about the heart but I've never needed mine. Maybe my heart was defective because it's none of those things. The only thing my heart did when I had it was hurt."_

_Italy's eyes widen as he turns to look at Russia who is standing over him, looking at him a bit differently, yet that same smile is on his face. "Your heart..only hurt?"_

"_Yes. I think that's why my body kept rejecting it. It only hurt, so my body pushed it out. I usually just put it back in but this time it seems I've lost it. Oh well. I don't really care." Russia smiles down at his chest. "With or without my heart, my chest still hurts. It bleeds."_

"_Why would your heart only hurt Russia?..There has to be a reason." Italy gets up, frowning deeply as he takes a step closer._

_Russia stares at Italy for a long moment, those purple orbs seem to be searching Italy's brown orbs for something before his smile grows. "It hurt because it was broken. Or maybe because it wasn't used as it should have been. I don't know. Does it really matter?-"_

"_Si!" Italy cuts in quickly..His eyes widen before he glances around nervously. "The heart is really important..Grand Papa Rome always did say that when something is broken you fix it..you don't just throw it away. I bet if we find your heart we could figure out why it's been hurting you!-"_

"_Question. Why do you want to find my heart so badly?" The snow seems to be falling harder now._

"_..Because no one should be without a heart. I know if my heart was lost I would want someone to help me find it!...My heart is where I keep people alive..where I keep memories alive..I keep my grand papa Rome in my heart and I keep.." Italy closes his eyes, remembering his first kiss and who he shared it with. "They stay with me in my heart..if I lost it..if I lost my heart.." Italy feels tears start to sting the corner of his eyes. "It would be like I was losing everything I hold near and that would be more painful then a broken heart...Because I've had a broken heart before, I know it hurts, but I never wanted my heart to go away." Italy takes a deep breath. "No one should have to question where their heart is..that's why I want to find your heart Russia. I want to help you." Italy turns around to face Russia, and give him a soft smile._

"_You...want to help me?" Russia blinks._

"_Si! Now lets start checking the snow! I'm sure it can't be that far.." Italy frowns when he looks to his left and right..It looks like the field goes on forever._

"_You really want to help me. You want to find my heart.." Russia blinks again..before his lips curl. He takes his hand away from his chest..Italy looks at it surprised when he sees that the blood has stopped falling from the wound in his chest.. "Such a fool...I'll let you slide this time but now I'm wondering if you will actually be able to find my heart. I think this will be a fun game for us to play..but now.." the field of snow starts to get brighter. "I'm letting you go. There's someone waiting for you. You're cared about greatly, I wonder why da? I wonder, is it your bright smile? Or your tan skin? Or your sing song voice? Or maybe..." Russia's eyes lock on Italy's chest..and his smile grows more. "..Maybe it's your heart."_

"_I.." Italy's not really feeling comfortable for some reason..Especially with Russia looking at his chest like he's won the lottery._

"_if you don't find my heart Italy, I might just have to borrow yours~ I'm sure you wouldn't mine!" Russia's smile is so sweet._

"_I-"_

"_I'll let you go for now. I only wanted to stop bleeding anyway..and you have stopped it." The whole field fades away in light..Russia's smile is the last thing Italy sees before it all fades away. "Good bye...and good morning."_

* * *

The cold of that place is replaced with warmth and cushion...Italy is laying on something so soft, wrapped up in something so warm, it gets him to sigh in relief. The Italian's eyes slowly open, immediately he notices he's in a bed, laying on his back so he's staring up at a white ceiling. Italy frowns slightly...What was that with Russia? Was that all a dream? But it felt so real..and cold! It was such a odd place too...A never ending field of snow. So much white, and it was so quiet. It was weird but.. even though Italy didn't know or understand where him and Russia were, he wasn't really scared..He just felt..sad. The place just seemed lonely..empty.

Italy lets out a whimper when he moved slightly in the bed and his head throbbed. "Ouch!" Italy frowns. "Ve why does my head hurt?"

"..Italy?" A guff voice to his left gets the Italian to jump slightly in surprise. He turns his head quickly...only to relax completely when he sees who it is. Germany is sitting in a chair by Italy's bed side, he stares at him with his piercing, blue eyes tired and out of focused. A pair of reading glasses are on the tip of his nose, seeming dangerously close to falling off. There's a book open on his lap, there's only a few more pages left to the 1,000 paged book..or that's how the book looks to Italy. The title is strange ' How to deal with curses'. _When has Germany ever been interested in curses?_

Germany's eyes suddenly get wider with realization. "Italy? Y-You're really up!" Germany's eyes are no longer tired, but alert. He looks so relieved and then to Italy's surprise, the German reaches out and wraps his muscular arms around him when Italy had sat up in bed.

"Ve Germany? Why do you sound surprised that I got up? I might sleep a lot but I always get up sometime!" Italy chimes, wrapping his arms back around Germany, feeling even more warm and safe in this best friend's arms.

"Yes but..." Germany takes a deep breath before he pulls away. He keeps his hands on Italy's shoulders as those piercing, blue orbs bore into Italy's with concern. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"Well my head kind of hurts-" This gets Germany's eyes to flicker to Italy's forehead..his eyes flash and he frowns. His shoulders droop..and again Germany looks tired. "Germany?" Italy frowns and cups Germany's cheeks. "Why do you look so sad? It's probably just a head ache!" Italy tries to comfort his friend..but can't seem to understand why Germany's frown deepens.

"Italy...It's not just a head ache." Germany says slowly as he puts his hands over Italy's on his cheeks. He rubs them gently with his gloved hands, his eyes shifting for a moment before they lock onto Italy's..There's a firm look on Germany's face, but at the same time his eyes..They hold a guilt, a sadness. "I have failed you as your best friend. I..." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Germany?...what are you talking about? You haven't failed me-" Italy tries to comfort him...but he can't help to trail off when he notices something..or more like smells something. Italy looks up, confirming his suspicions..There's garlic hanging on a line above his bed..and now that Italy's looking around more, he notices other odd things like a circle of salt around his bed. To his right is a holy bible resting on a table and some incense burning next to it, the smoke floating around the room. "Germany? What's all this stuff?" Italy blinks.

Germany's eyes open and when he sees what Italy's looking at he sighs in something that might be disappointment or embarrassment. "This is my attempt at keeping the evil spirits away or that's what this book says." Germany holds out the curses book. "I was hoping one of these things would get rid of the curse but it seems it's not working."

"Ve Germany you're cursed?!" Italy frowns deeply and grabs his friend. "That's horrible!" Italy's eyes light in realization and he smiles. "Germany, England is really good with this magic stuff! I'm sure he could break your curse! Where is he anyway?" Italy looks around, this room seems awfully familiar...It doesn't look like any room in America's past through.

Germany's expression completely falls, that guilt shining through as he reaches out and cups Italy's cheeks so he's looking at only him. "Italy...You don't have to worry about him anymore okay? I won't let England hurt you ever again. He's not going to touch you." Germany growls, a deep anger in those eyes that gets Italy to tense.

"What are you talking about Germany? England's never hurt me! Why do you look so angry?" Italy frowns.

"Italy...I'm not the one cursed. You are the one who is cursed. England has cursed you, that mark on your head isn't just a head wound, it's a curse mark. He's been using you all this time..I know this is hard to take in, and I would understand if you were angry with me for failing to keep this from happening but..I promise you Italy.." Germany leans closer, those eyes burning. "It won't ever happen again."

"Ve? Germany I think you're mistaken! England didn't curse me, and this mark isn't even a curse!" Italy touches his forehead where the mark is..and it doesn't hurt. "This is from my guardian angel! That reminds me! I was going to tell England that I wasn't cursed and about my guardian angel so he's not so worried! Do you know where he is?"

"Mein gott.." Germany's shoulders droop as he rubs Italy's cheeks in a soothing way..He's frowning so deeply. "He's really brainwashed you good...You even believe this mark is from a guardian angel! The bastard! He knows how religious you are so he would use that!" Germany grinds his teeth..before his eyes soften. "Italy you have to listen to me. I know you are confused but you must trust me. That mark is from England. He cursed you and has been making you do his will."

" I know the guardian angel thing might sound weird but it's true! England wouldn't curse me, he's my friend!" Italy doesn't like how Germany looks so distraught now.

"Even though you're so far away from him the curse still has a hold over you." Germany shakes his head, before he leans it against Italy's forehead, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Germany, I'm just really confused right now! Where is everyone? I'm sure if we found England he could explain that he didn't curse me-"

"Italy." Germany pulls away to lock eyes with Italy, his eyes are burning. "I took you from America. We are in Germany now. We are not going to find England because I'm sure of his guilt. The reason you want to find him so bad is because it's the curse pulling you towards him."

"..Really?" Italy frowns..all these talks about curses are getting to him. He never liked the creepy stuff. "But..are you sure it's not because England's my friend-"

"Nein. He isn't your friend. Nothing close, but don't worry. You'll never see him again. I'll make sure of that. He won't touch you and he'll never be able to hurt you again."

"But Germany I don't want to never see him again! I mean..Britain can be grumpy and his cooking sucks but other than that he's not so bad! I really don't think he cursed me, I just think this is a big misunderstanding!" The more Italy tries to explain..the sadder Germany looks. He's looking more and more like he's lost something...like he failed. The guilt causing him to shake...

_Germany believes that England has cursed me. It's upsetting him that I'm trying to tell him otherwise.._.Italy doesn't like seeing Germany upset. He doesn't want him shaking, or frowning..He doesn't want to see that look on his face. _Maybe Germany's sad because I don't believe him...It's just hard to believe that England cursed me. It just doesn't sound or feel right but Germany..._

"Italy please..trust me." Germany's voice gets softer, those eyes boring into his own. "England has cursed you..I know it's hard but you have to fight these urges to see him..If you stay away from him, the curse will leave you. I don't want you getting hurt again. Mien gott! Do you know how it was like holding your lifeless body for hours?! You passed out and then..you wouldn't get up. I was so scared that.." He trials off..those eyes glossed over.

"Germany...please don't be sad." Italy wraps his arms around him, trying to bring comfort to the larger man. "I don't really know what you're talking about but I'm sorry that it's making you so sad. I don't want you to be sad Germany.."

"Then believe me.." Germany's breathing is uneven as he wraps his arms around the Italian, holding him close. "He's hurt you so bad.."

The pain in Germany's voice..the way his shoulders are slumping...It's too much for Italy. Hes still has a feeling in his heart that England hasn't cursed him..but he doesn't want to see Germany sad. He never wants that. "Si..I believe you Germany. So please..don't be sad." Italy rubs his back, feeling the muscle there as his eyes get glossed over. _I've told a lie. Please, grand papa Rome, if you're watching me, don't be too disappointed. I only want to make my friend feel better._

Germany's breathing slowly goes in check..his hot breath is in Italy's ear, making him shiver for some reason. The larger man pulls away, those eyes seem to be lighter. "Thank you Italy.." He offers Italy a smile that makes all the bad feelings from lying melt away. "Thank you for believing me. I know this is going to be hard, but if you are able to believe me, that means we are closer to breaking this curse. I will do all I can for you. I'll make sure that British bastard doesn't come anywhere near you. I'll watch over you and..appreciate you." Germany averts his gaze. "This whole thing is my fault from being selfish and uncertain. I lost you once to England because of it.." Germany turns his fiery gaze on Italy, cupping his cheeks. "I won't lose you again."

"Germany..." Italy stares back at him with wide eyes...He spoke with so much emotion, almost passion. Italy's not use to it, Germany rarely opens up. It took Italy's breath away honestly. Germany's usual rock face was so expressive..those eyes holding so many emotions as they stare back at him..There's a tension building up and Italy doesn't know why. Germany's eyes become half lidded and he leans forward.

"I won't lose you again Italy. I won't let anyone hurt you.." He keeps leaning closer, the space between them being destroyed.

It feels like there's a magnetic pull because Italy's leaning closer too..though he doesn't know why. He's curious as to what Germany's going to do, it looks like he's leaning in to tell him a secret or something. Just when Germany's face gets so close that their noses are almost touching...The door slams open.

"Hey West, you got a phone call from America-" Prussia comes into the room, loud as usual. Germany's eyes widen and he moves away quickly from Italy before Prussia looks at him..Italy doesn't know if he should feel disappointed or grateful for the space between him and his best friend...He's not sure he likes how his stomach was turning at how Germany was getting closer to him..It wasn't a unpleasant feeling but... "Italy-Chan!" Prussia's eyes get wide when he sees that Italy's up. Those red eyes gleam as he runs towards him, tackling the smaller male into a hug. "You're awake! Did you feel my awesome presence? Is that what made you wake up? It doesn't matter, Italy-chan's back!" Prussia sighs happily, nuzzling his head.

"Brother don't handle him like that, he just woke up." Germany says slightly annoyed as he loosens the Prussian's grip on the Italian. "You said I had a phone call?" Germany coughs in his hand, seeming to try to get himself together, his cheeks flushed for some reason. Maybe he's hot again..

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Prussia lets go of Italy to hand Germany the phone. "It's America. He's wondering what's going on."

"Ah yes. America wasn't there to see what went down, I believe. He's probably confused as to why we just left." Germany sighs as he takes the phone. "I'll talk to him but if England is on the phone, I'm letting that British bastard have it!" Germany fums as he marches out of the room to take the phone call.

Italy looks down at his hands..it makes him feel bad when Germany calls England that. Britain really isn't that bad but for some reason Germany believes he cursed him. _Why? What happened when I was out? I remember...pain. A pain in my heart..Germany and England over me...then the pain went away..I felt England's magic but..it was taking the pain away..I'm just so confused I-_

"So Italy-chan.." Italy jumps slightly at Prussia breaking his thoughts. He looks over at the albino to see him sitting on the edge of his bed now. Italy's surprised to see the serious look on the Prussian's face. "You okay?"

"..Si.." Italy nods and gives him a smile..this seems to relax Prussia because he smiles back.

"Good!..I mean..I'm glad. West would lose it if something happened to you." Prussia shakes his head, his lips curling up in a snarl. " West told me everything. England is a coward, having to curse you to get what he wants. He's a coward picking on you. I'm glad I beat the shit out of him. You don't have to worry about him ever-"

"You hurt England?" Italy's eyes widen, his face going pale.

"Of course I did! He hurt you Italy. He hurt my brother by hurting you too. He deserved what he got." Prussia grunts..He raises his eye brow at how pale Italy is, and how he's starting to shake.

"How badly did you hurt him Prussia?" Italy has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh no worries Italy-chan! I got him real good! His blood was all over the place and I'm pretty sure I cracked some of his ribs! The great British empire my ass! He was no match against my awesomeness!" Prussia beams proudly.

"H-H-His blood everywhere!" Italy's eyes get wider in horror, a image of England laying lifeless on the floor in his own blood flashing through his mind..It gets him to cry out. "No England!" Italy hugs himself, shaking.

"What's wrong?" Prussia's eyes widen and he grabs a hold of Italy...when he looks at his forehead his eyes light in realization. "..Oh I get it. That curse mark is making you feel bad about what happened. Don't worry Italy-chan, once we get this curse off of you, You'll see how awesome I was for beating the shit out of England! He hurt you Italy."

Too much is going on at once. He can't keep up with it all. Prussia hurt England, he beat him...because he thinks England cursed him...but what if England didn't curse Italy? The Italian doesn't feel like he did..something about all this is making him extremely upset. England hasn't been his friend for that long but England is still his friend. Italy doesn't know what to do. His head is hurting.

"Prussia..can I have a minute alone?" Italy finally manages to get out, filching away from the Prussian's touch, still seeing England bleeding on the floor in his head..He feels like crying.

"Oh..uh sure Italy-chan.." Prussia frowns at how Italy flinches away from him..Italy doesn't look at him but if he was paying attention, he would have seen the slight hurt in those red eyes. "..I did it for you." Prussia stands up and walks to the door..He pauses and looks back..but when he sees the Italian starting to cry, he stops.

"You shouldn't have done it..Hurting people..Violence never solves anything..it only makes people disappear.." Italy closes his eyes, thinking of his great grand father..thinking of all those scars on his back.

"..." Prussia frowns..he opens his mouth to say something before closes it. He bows his head slightly as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Italy hugs himself, his breathing uneven as he lets the silent tears fall down his face. He's crying because he's confused. He's crying because England got hurt. He's crying because he doesn't know what to do.

"_Ah what's this? Tears?"_ A voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts. Italy gasps, his eyes lighting in realization. _"What's the matter with you now? Aren't you happy you are back with people who care about you?"_

"Guardian angel! You're back!" Italy shouts out in light relief as he rubs at his eyes. He frowns at his questions. "..I am happy I'm back with Germany but...everything doesn't make sense! I was with England...I was suppose to go back with him. I gave England my word that I would get America to fall in love with him..but Germany took me from him.

Germany says he cursed me and hurt me bad and the only reason I want to see him or worry about him is because I'm brainwashed. But I don't feel like England has cursed me..he wouldn't do that! He's my friend...but what if he did? What if he was lying? He is a good liar..but I don't feel like he did and grand papa Rome always told me to follow my heart.."

Italy trembles, talking really fast. "But I don't know what to do! Every time I tell Germany I don't think England did it he gets really sad and I don't want that! I only want to make Germany happy!..I even lied to him by saying I believed him but honestly I don't know! I think Germany really believes England has hurt me but I don't know if I can! And then.." Italy chocks on his sob. "Prussia told me he hurt England! Badly! Because he thinks England hurt me too but what if he didn't? Now England is hurt and I'm here, and I wonder if England hates me because of this? I'm just so confused!" Italy grips his hair, frowning deeply.

"_My, that was a mouthful. It seems like you're having trouble." _The voice speaks after a moment of processing all that. _"You say you don't believe England cursed you, but what if I told you he did?"_

"But..but I thought this mark was from you? I thought it was from you guardian angel?" Italy frowns deeply, looking up at nothing.

"_The mark is not mine. I never said it was. The mark is a curse from England...that's the reason I'm here Italy. I'm here to protect you..I know I've done a lousy job but his magic is strong. He's a beast."_ The voice almost seems to be smiling.

"Are...are you sure Guardian angel?..are you sure England cursed me?" Italy trembles, his chest turning painfully.

"_Yes I'm sure. Don't look so sad. It's okay, I'm here."_ The voice says the last part when Italy looks down, hugging himself tighter.

"So..So it's true..England really did curse me! But why would he lie to me? I'm.. I'm sure this is some sort of mistake! Maybe he accidentally cursed me! And was just afraid to tell me he did-" Italy tries to reason, but his stomach is turning.

"_There's nothing 'accidentally' about it. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but he had this all planned from the start. He never really cared about you..not like I do Italy."_

"But..But England said he was my friend! He couldn't have faked all of that..I would have been able to see it..I.." Italy trembles, tears falling down his face. "We made a deal and I was helping him..I chose to help him-"

"_Are you sure about that? Are you sure he hasn't been brainwashing you all this time? Did he not kidnap you? Think about it Italy..."_

"...I.." Italy searches his head for a argument, for proof of England's innocence..but there's nothing he can say to prove this statement wrong. _no..but..but_ "I thought he was my friend." Italy frowns deeply in defeat before he hugs his knees..the tears falling on the jeans he's wearing..

"_But he's not. He was using you and playing with your feelings all this time. I know it must hurt..but at least you know that he was punished by Prussia-"_

"Even..even if England cursed me..even if he's been playing with me all this time..What Prussia did wasn't right...he shouldn't have.." Italy hiccups. "I know..I know that since you've told me so, it must be true that England cursed me but It's hard to accept that. It hurts a lot..but it hurts knowing England got hurt too!"

"_Why? England hurt you so why would you even care about what happens to him? He kidnapped you! Stole you away and made you do what he wanted. He cursed you and played with your heart! Why would you still care about him? You should hate him."_ The voice seems confused, almost baffled.

"Because I still feel like he's my friend in my heart...I don't like fighting or people getting hurt! The fighting..is what made grand papa Rome go away...It's what made Holy Rome go away!" Italy cries out in his sorrow. "I don't want anyone else to disappear...I can't hate England for this..I can't bring myself to hate anyone. I'm not angry with England, I'm not furious..I'm hurt. I feel betrayed.." Italy's eyes widden "Oh no..no..is this what Germany felt when I..betrayed him? When I switched sides? Is this the horrible feeling he felt? Betrayal?..No..no this pain..it hurts.." Italy holds his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking in his sobbing. "I don't want to believe it but..it must be true..it must..guardian angels can't lie..it still hurts."

"_You should be angry..not sobbing."_ the voice sounds confused still. _"When someone hurts me, I hurt them back. I do not cry for their pain. I think you have it all mixed up Italy."_

Italy doesn't answer, he can't. He just can't believe it. England really did curse him..but it still doesn't settle in his heart..but that may be because of the curse..It hurts so much..He thought England was his friend..He thought they were having fun together..

But maybe that was all in his head. Maybe all those looks of concern, maybe all those real smiles..were all made up.

The voice stays silent as the Italian cries alone, hugging his knees..even his guardian angel can't bring him comfort..He's just so..distraught.

His heart has just cracked a little bit more.

* * *

"Germany speaking." Ludwig tries to keep the irritation out of his voice as he walks into his office and shuts the door. This is where he takes most of his phone calls so his feet just brought him here. It's hard to keep his voice from raising because he is irritated. He's annoyed that he had to leave Italy for this. Italy just woke up from being in that mini coma or what ever the hell it was!...He was out all night and most of today...

Germany was starting to fear that Italy would never get up, that England had done something else to him..He was afraid he lost Italy. It was such a strong fear..He never let go of Italy on the plane ride back, he never let go of him once they got off the plane and headed home..The only time he let go was to put him in bed. Germany had gotten one of his best doctors to come in and check up on italy's heart, to see if it was something physically wrong with it that they could fix...but the doctor said his heart was fine.. and Italy still didn't stir. Germany became frantic at that point. He started pacing around, the stress of it all getting to him..the guilt of it all. He got so messed up over the whole thing that he ended up kicking Prussia out after he had stolen a book from Austria's shelf. He didn't even ask. Austria wasn't there to ask.

Germany spent the rest of his time alone with Italy's lifeless body..He read every page of that book, every word. His eyes stung and his back ached from sitting so long but it didn't matter. Germany tried everything. He tried holy water, saying prayers, salt, garlic..He tried it all. He just wanted for Italy to get up..He wanted Italy to wake up and smile at him. To tell him it's alright..that he's fine.

Germany must have fell asleep reading..which he is disappointed in himself for. He has more control than that...But he woke up to the most beautiful thing. Italy's voice. That sing song, lovely voice. After a whole day of silence..to hear that voice was like hearing an angel. It unhardened his worried heart, and brought him back to life again...He couldn't help to hug the italain. He was just so relieved..he still is.

Of course..Italy waking up didn't give him all good feelings. The more Italy talked about Britain, the more Germany realized how much he failed his best friend. The more Italy stood up for England, the more Germany hated himself..because he knows Italy's talking like that because England cursed him..England hurt him and Germany did nothing to stop him. Germany realized it was all his fault. The whole thing. He knows if he never said those things about Italy to Austria, none of this would be happening. He hurt his best friend. He failed his best friend..Failed the man he loves.

This whole thing has been a roller coaster for his emotions..first he was scared and desperate..then he was relieved and happy..next guilty and ashamed..then sad..then broken..He's never felt so many different emotions all at once.. It's all because of Italy.

It only eased his pain a little bit when Italy said he believed him..It made him feel good, better. In that moment..with Italy hugging him so tightly, his scent filling him and his warmth surrounding him..he couldn't help to lose himself a bit. Germany's cheeks tint when he remembers how he almost kissed Italy..again. _That was too close! What's wrong with me?! Trying to kiss Italy when he's weak and just got up! Do I want to scare him back into a coma?! Dummkopf!-_

"_-Whoa hold up dude! You tried to kiss Italy?"_ America's voice cuts his thoughts off...Germany's eyes get wide. _How did he know.._.Then it hits him. He was thinking out loud. Germany's face becomes tomato red, his mouth opening and closing. "_No way! France was totally right! You are gay for Italy!" America cheers, as if he's the one who figured it all out._

"W-What? No, I'm not gay for Italy! Don't be stupid and- France said that?!" Germany roars out in anger and embarrassment. "It's none of his damn business and it's not yours either!"

"_Whoa dude, it's okay you have the hots for Italy! I'm totally cool with gays! Didn't you hear? Gay marriage is okay over here now dude! So if you and Italy ever want to get hitched-"_

"I-It's not like that! Don't say such things dummkopf!-"

"_-You could come over here! I'm fine with gays, just don't try to come on to me, even though I know it must be super tempting." America_ finishes proudly.

"Not at all." Germany grunts, still flustered from America's words. "Don't go around saying things like that!-"

"_It's okay to be gay! You and Italy should come out of the closet and get married here! Dude it would be a trip!"_

"That-"

"_If you were gay, that'd be okay! Because hey, I like you anyway!~" _America starts to sing 'if you were gay by Avenue Q.'

"I have half a mind to go over there and shoot you in the head!" Germany roars, starting to get pissed off. "Italy's not gay. So don't be saying things like-"

"_Ohhh. I get it."_ America makes a humming sound. _"I saw something like this on discovery channel! Italy doesn't return your gay feelings does he? That's why your all touchy about it!"_

"I'm going to kill you!" Germany fums, getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. "Enough with this! Didn't you call me for a reason? Damn it and if you tell anyone about this America, I will hunt you down!" Germany growls.

"_Fine, fine i'll stop talking about it and I won't tell anyone. Jeez who do you think I am? Some gossip girl? I know how to keep my mouth shut!"_ America beams. "_..Okay one more thing on the gay subject and i'll stop."_

"What the hell is it?"

"_What number am I?"_

"..What?"

"_Since you're gay, how would you rate me? I know I'm a solid ten, the ladies melt around me, I just wanted to know a gay person's option!"_

"America, I am not that gay! I don't go around rating guys! I'm not sure if I'm even gay! Just because I love my best friend- ah! That's enough of this! I'm done, i'm done!" Germany fums, his cheeks heating up way too much for his liking.

"_Okay fine, fine!"_ America chuckles lightly. _"I'll leave you alone..we should probably get back to why I really called right?"_ America's amused voice changes into something more serious. _"I really don't appreciate what you did. I let you and your brother come over my home so I could teach you how to be a hero...I gave you lessons and fed you cheeseburgers! I completely welcomed you into my home and how do you repay me? You hurt England. You hurt someone I care about in my own home. I'm so ashamed of you dude. You're no hero, and you'll never be my side kick. You ruined that."_

"I never cared about being your stupid sidekick!" Germany fums, the blush leaves him. He's glad the conversation has gone back to serious. "I am sorry that I had to do it in your home but England got what was coming to him. He hurt Italy. He cursed him! I will not stand around and let my best friend be hurt. So I took him away and left."

"_How are you so sure England cursed Italy? I know he's into that Harry Potter shit but that doesn't mean he has cursed the guy! Where's your proof he did it?_"

"I don't need proof! It just makes sense. Why would Italy suddenly want to go over England's place? Italy's been afraid of England since I can remember! I know you remember how as soon as Italy would see England, he would take off running in battle? So why would Italy all of sudden want to go to England's house and be friends? Because England brainwashed him. Not only does it make sense but Russia backed me up on it. He's the one who told me about England's trickery-"

"_And you believed him? What if Russia is lying? Dude, Russia broke into my home last night. He sneaked attacked me! That's how he was able to get into the room you guys were in...I don't know what Russia told you, but he's lying. He's trying to frame England! I don't really know what Russia would want with Italy but...England says Russia is the one that cursed Italy. I believe him. You should believe him too."_

"How can I trust you America? You and England are close, how do I know you're not working together to try to trick me into handing Italy over to you? Nein. It's not happening. If Russia broke in, that doesn't concern me. I'm going to keep Italy here, protect him and soon the curse will leave."

"_What if it doesn't? England was having a cow when he got up today! He thinks Russia is trying to hurt Italy and all this shit. England looked so scared and worried and..." _America tries off..he grumble something before he sighs. _" I know you don't know anything about magic just like I don't. I'm pretty pissed off at Russia myself so look. I'll make a deal with you Germany. You Bring Italy to England, you can come too and i'll be there. Let England break the curse and then you'll see he's telling the truth and Italy will be safe. I'm the hero, I wouldn't let anything shady go on!-"_

"Yeah right! Let's say I get there and you and Britain have troops waiting for us? Nein! I don't trust you America! England will never be anywhere near Italy ever again! Italy is safe here with me, you can suck my German balls. I will not be tricked again!" Germany fums, gripping his fist.

"_Ha..you're right. It's probably not a good idea for you Germans to come around me. I have a huge urge to give justice. Justice for England who you have accused of shit he hasn't done. You better watch your brother Germany. Why don't you keep him locked in the basement where he belongs? He obviously still doesn't know how to control himself! He really fucked Britain up dude, that's not cool._" America is starting to get angry, his voice raising.

"Do not talk about mein brother like that!" Germany snaps. "England got all that he deserved. My brother showed him mercy for if it was me, if I had my hands empty.." Germany glares darkly at the wall. "I would have took out England right then and there. If you care about England, keep that British bastard away from me. One step onto my soil and there will be a bullet in his head."

"_..Hold up I'm talking to Germany-"_ America's voice isn't as harsh as he talks to someone else on the phone...all of a sudden there's a static sound with America shouting 'hey!'

"_Germany!"_ Ludwig's eyes narrow at the new voice...his teeth baring and a growl admitting from his throat.

"Britain! You have some balls talking to me! Did you hear what I said to America? If You come here you're getting a bullet to the head!-"

"_Germany you have to listen to me! I know this whole thing looks bad on my part but please think for a minute! Why would Russia of all people help you out? Because he's lying! He's lying because he knows I'm the only one that could break the curse!-"_

"Russia hates your guts. That's why he would tell me the information just to spite you! You can fuck off England. You're never seeing Italy again. You're never going to hurt him again. I know you cursed him so stop with the act!-"

"It's not a act idiot! Why would I curse Italy?! What would I have to gain from it?-"

"You had Italy to gain! You wanted him to stay with you but the only way to do that was to brainwash him because no one wants to stay with your sorry ass! Even America left you! You couldn't even keep him!" Germany roars out..and he knows he hit a soft spot..

The line goes quiet on the other end for a moment before Britain speaks._ "There's just no reasoning with you is there..?"_ England's voice is shaky. _"Fine. I'm tired of reasoning. The only reason you are so willing to believe I cursed Italy is because it pains you so bloody much to think that Italy actually likes staying with me. You're jealous. Italy didn't leave me. He wanted to stay with me. He's my friend..you're the one who took him! You took him and now Italy's in even more danger because of you! You'll be sorry when the time comes and you realize I was telling the truth all along! But by then it would be too late! Italy's in danger you idiot! So fuck you and your gun! If you won't listen to me then i'll do all I can to save Italy!"_

"The only danger here is you Britain! You won't fucking get close to him. I have troops around my boarders, ready to fire. I'd like to see you get pass that. Forget about Italy. I won't let you touch him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my best friend to take care of-" Germany's about to hang up the phone.

"_Wait! Is he..is he okay? Just answer me that.."_ England's angry voice calms down to something that sounds like desperation.

"He's fine. No thanks to you." Germany hangs up the phone. His chest puffs up and down. His eyes burn daggers into the wall..to hear that bastard's voice..ugh it burned him. He wanted to reach through the phone and strangle them...England and America. That American bastard dare say something about his brother! Oh how he hates those guys.

_Wait..bring it back... _Germany takes a deep breath before letting it out, trying to calm down._ I need to pull myself together. Who cares what those ass holes said, I have Italy to care for. It's making me nervous that I've been away from him so long..he has brother to keep him company but still!_ Germany takes another deep breath before he walks out of his office. He tries to relax his face so he doesn't scare Italy when he sees him.._Just calm down. Italy's here..and I won't let anything hurt him again so it's okay. Not America, not Britain, not Russia either. Italy's safe with me._

Germany walks down the hallway with a fast pace, using self control to stop himself from running to where the italain is. He's feeling anxious now. It's not like Germany believes England and America about Italy being in danger because of Russia..It's just made him paranoid. Italy just woke up after all..Germany should still be by his side. Stupid America. Germany's boots make a loud sound, breaking the quiet of his home..it really is too quiet. Germany knows Austria isn't here, he probably went to see Hungary or something like that but..usually his brother is loud. He should be able to hear Prussia's talking..unless he isn't talking but he's never not talking.

Germany slowly comes to a stop when he sees his brother down the hallway. This alarms him greatly. If Prussia is here, that mean's Italy is alone! "Brother what are you doing?!" Germany marches down the hallway, letting his irritation show in his voice.

"Oh hey West..just being awesome." Prussia grins over at his younger brother..but somehow his grin doesn't seem as strong.

"Why the hell are you out here? You should be with Italy-"

"Yeah but.." Prussia scratches his cheek.. "He kinda.." He mumbles the rest.

"What? Speak up!"

"He kinda kicked me out. Well not kicked me out! No one can kick the awesome Prussia out! But..he told me to leave." Prussia frowns.

"Really? Italy told you to leave?..what the hell did you do to him brother?" Germany's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Nothing, really West! I just told him about how I beat the shit out of England for him and then he started freaking out. I know that curse mark makes him care for England but..the way Italy looked at me, it was almost like a glare when he told me to get out!" Prussia crosses his arms, glaring away.

"Brother you shouldn't have told him that! Of course he will freak out! The curse is still very much in effect! We must be patient with him.." Germany puts a hand on his brother's shoulder when he sees that look on his face. "I'm sure Italy didn't mean it. The curse won't last forever.-"

"It's not like the awesome me needs to be comforted West." Prussia knocks his hand off and puffs up his chest. "Italy should be glad he's so cute. If anyone else told me to leave like that I'd knock their lights out!" Prussia's grin comes back. "You better go check on him though-"

"That's exactly what I was on my way to do. " Germany lets his brother go, remembering his real reason marching down this hallway. Germany walks a bit farther before opening a door to his right and walking in hastily. "Italy I-" Germany starts..only to stop.

Italy sits on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest as he cries into them. Sobs rack his small body as he hugs his knees so tightly...Germany feels himself turn cold.

He's always hated seeing him cry. Maybe when they first were friends he didn't like it because it was annoying and weak..but as time went by..He just didn't like it. He doesn't like seeing Italy's bright face wet and dulled by sadness. Italy's sobs pierce through him and now more than anything he just wants to stop those tears and make him smile once more.

Italy tenses when he hears Germany's voice. He whips his head up, those watery brown orbs staring at Germany with surprise..before the tears start to fall more. He sniffles, the water falling down his face and onto the bed. "G-Germanyyyy!" Italy cries his name as he gets off of the bed and runs towards him, his arms out, and those tears falling down more. Being so upset, the italain ends up tripping half way to the German, only to be caught by strong, toned arms as Germany lifts him back up..Italy wastes no time and hugs Germany tightly, crying into his large chest. "Germany..Germany you were right! You were right! England did curse me! He was using me all this time..I thought he was my friend!" Italy trembles in his hold..the sobs still rocking his body.

"Italy.."_ is he starting to remember? Does this mean the curse is breaking already? _Germany wraps his arms back around Italy quickly, pushing the crying man's face in his chest. He allows Italy to cry on him as he rubs his back, trying to comfort him...Germany's never been good at this kind of thing..especially when he feels so guilty about the whole thing. "It's okay Italy-"

"I really thought England was my friend but he only used me! He cursed me..I thought he liked me. I thought he was my frienddd!" Italy whines, gripping Germany's shirt against his chest.

"Italy it's okay..it's the curse-"Germany tries to comfort, frowning deeply.

"I'm sorry Germany!" Italy looks up at him with those sparkling brown orbs..the tears still falling, getting the breath to be caught in Ludwig's throat. "I've made you feel this way too! I've betrayed you before and this is what it feels like! I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me Germany..please say you're my friend! Please say you're my friend! I couldn't take it if I lost you too!" Italy cries out desperately.

"Italy what are you talking about? Of course I'm still your friend! I'm your best friend! Stop that..stop looking at me like that.." Germany cups his cheeks, wiping the tears as they come. His eyes soften. "i'm your friend Italy. I'll always be your friend. You haven't lost me-"

"B-But I've hurt you badly like this!...when I..when I switched sides during World War 2..I know you felt like this..betrayed..Even though you knew I had no choice it still hurt. How can you still be my friend? When all I've caused you is trouble and now I know the pain I've but you through.." Italy trembles, those tears still falling hard down his face.

"Italy that's all in the past. I forgave you for that so don't cry about it now. It's okay Italy.." Germany knows he's sucking at comforting him..it's just hard too. He wants to tell him he loves him. He wants him to know it's okay..but he would never be able to speak the words..he only grips the italain closer.

"But..but didn't it hurt you? I hurt you!-"

"Italy. It did hurt when you left, but it wasn't because you betrayed me..I know.. I know if you could have, you would have stayed by my side..It only hurt because you were gone and those final days of the war were so lonely and horrible when I was forced to attack you...I missed you. That's why it hurt." Germany averts his gaze at how Italy's looking at him..with awe. Germany's cheeks flush. "See? So stop crying! We're still friends and it's going to stay like that. There's no war so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I-Is that true? Ve you really missed me?" Italy wipes his eyes off quickly. "Then it wasn't just me!"

"Of course it wasn't! I..just know we are friends Italy. Best friend forever." Germany holds out his pinky, his face getting redder..with a gasp, Italy hooks his pinky with his..

"You're still my friend! You've made me so happy! I thought you hated me. Ve I don't know what I would do without you..I'm glad you're not like Britain..I'm glad you really are my friend..even though I'm annoying..you put up with me." Italy sniffles in Germany's chest..the blonde man hasn't loosen his hold.

"Are you okay now Italy?" Germany's cheeks heat up at Italy's words..he adverts his gaze, his heart beating faster at how close he is with the other man.

"Si..I'm feeling a little better. I'm still coming to terms with England cursing me..it hurts." Italy holds Germany closer.

"..." Germany feels a rage burn him..because once again England has hurt Italy. Germany grabs Italy by the chin and gently tilts his head up. "It's okay Italy. I'll do all I can for you okay? It's going to stop hurting..I'll make sure not to fail you this time."

"Germany.." Italy looks at him with wide eyes..before he smiles such a sweet smile it gets Germany's heart to skip a beat. "You never failed me. This isn't your fault..I shouldn't have run off. Ah Germany.." Italy leans back in and lays his head on Germany's chest. "I'm glad I'm home..I know..I know you won't hurt me."

"I won't. Never. You're safe here." Germany whispers against the top of the Italian's head..he has a strong urge to kiss the top of his head..but he retains himself..Italy is still very shaken up. He doesn't need Germany acting weird.. Germany feels content with the smaller male in his arms..it feels right. The Italian fits perfectly in his arms. It takes everything in him not to say he loves Italy. That he'll be with him forever because he loves him. He wants to point out how Italy fits perfectly with him..

But when Italy lets off a soft chuckle..all that is forgotten. It doesn't matter what he wants..Germany only cares for Italy's well being..and that beautiful laugh. Italy stays wrapped around Germany for who knows how long..but Germany doesn't mind. Not at all..They stay locked into each other..and the more they stay like this..

The more Germany never wants to let go.

* * *

Unknown to both Germany and Italy, this display of affection is being watched. "That's so cute!" Prussia whispers to himself as he takes as many discrete pictures as he can from the crack in the doorway. The Prussian can't help to smile..of course West would be able to calm the italain down. It's funny watching them really, how his little brother gets all soft and blushes all the time. Germany's such a big guy! To see him act like a school girl with a crush is hilarious. Italy's just as cute as can be! Prussia's amused smile starts to change as he watches the two hold each other, so content in each others presence.

This is boring. Just holding one another...is that what love is? Yes it is. Love is boring and not awesome. Love makes a guy like West go red in the face and fret all the time over someone else. Love makes men give up what they like just to make their lover happy. Love is boring. It's made up of hugging, kissing, going to dinners, holding hands and all of that shit. Why would anyone want that? Love holds a man back.

The more Prussia watches Germany and Italy...the more he gets this odd feeling in his stomach. The more unappealing love looks to him. It's nothing special. It's nothing like how people make it out to be. Just two people together, settling down. That's boring. Prussia will never settle down. He'll never be satisfied. Back when he was the a nation..he was never satisfied He went into war after war, conquering and taking what he wanted. He was awesome back then and he's still awesome. No one will be able to satisfy his awesome needs. No one at all.

After awhile of his stomach feeling odd, almost hurting at watching his brother and Italy, he decides to leave..._.ha..watching all this love must be making me sick._. Prussia grins to himself before he pulls away from the door and starts walking down the hallway..he's gotten plenty of pictures of them anyway. There's not much else to see is there? The feeling in his stomach doesn't go away even though he's not watching them anymore.._hm..maybe I have to take a shit-_

A image of Italy's expression when he told him to get out flashes through his head..causing the Prussian to stop. Prussia had told Germany it was a glare..but it wasn't. It was a look of pain..as if Prussia had hurt Italy in some way. If Italy had glared at him, he would have glared back at reflex. If Italy had yelled at him, it would have pissed him off...But Italy looked at him with hurt, and asked him to get out. Somehow that..made him feel odd. Made him feel out of place..because he didn't know how to deal with that. He's use to people glaring at him when he's made them mad, he's use to harsh words and the look of hate..He knows how to deal with that. He beats the shit out of them, conquers them. He's the awesome Prussia but..what is he suppose to do when he's not attacked? When someone doesn't hurt him..but..he can see the hurt he's caused them?

Prussia doesn't think it would have effected him if it was anyone else but Italy is his friend. He cares for the italain..so to see the hurt in his expression, it made him feel weird..a unfamiliar feeling twisting his chest. All he did was beat the shit out England! He did it for Italy and West but...he has to remember Italy's cursed. Prussia has the urge to go back to America and beat the shit out England some more because he's the reason Italy looked at him like that..._ah damn it, the twisting feeling is back_. And it is. it's in his chest but the turning of his stomach hasn't stopped either.

"I'm just tired is all." Prussia grumbles as he marches over towards his room...He opens the door and walks down the stairs leading to his awesome bedroom. He doesn't bother turning on the lights as he makes his way through the room to his bathroom. He just wants to sleep this feeling off but he needs some water first. Prussia gets into the bathroom, switches on the lights before closing the door. Prussia can't help to grin at his yellow bird shower curtain...he's so fucking awesome. Prussia turns on the sink and starts splashing water on his face.._this feeling will be gone in the morning._

"_...You don't even have that do you? Your little brother has overpowered you, he is the nation now while you are nothing but a time bomb walking around, never knowing when you'll just..disappear...it's funny how no one remembers you huh? When you disappear, who will morn your death?"_

Prussia stops his hands right before he splashes himself with water..that feeling in his stomach turning more at hearing the Russian's words. He grips his fist and it trembles. _I won't just disappear..that's not happening_. Why does Russia's words leave a bad taste in his mouth? Prussia feels a overwhelming feeling of...boniness- No scratch that. He just knows he's alone. He isn't lonely. Just because he's alone doesn't make him lonely like that guy at America's. He's not jealous of his brother..He's not jealous of that boring hug..

Prussia looks up at the mirror...only to see his reflection isn't his own. Russia smiles at him from the mirror, his eyes boring into his own in a way that gets Prussia's blood to boil. The Russian doesn't have to say anything. Prussia already knows what he's saying with that smile.

_'You're lying'._

With a roar Prussia punches the mirror, shattering it with his fist. He pants as he pulls away from the pieces of glass on the floor..eh..he might clean it up later. Prussia turns and walks out of the bathroom. Silently, he walks over to his bed and gets in..He doesn't think of the incident with the mirror or the turning of his stomach. He'll ignore it. Absentmindedly Prussia notices that Gilbird isn't here...he'll go looking for him tomorrow. It's about time he left this place anyway..he's been hanging around here for a week for West's sake...now his brother has Italy back. He'll take care of Italy..so there's no reason for him to stay here.

Prussia will feel better when he's out in the wild. Where he's alone and there's no one that can make him feel like Italy did. It will just be Gilbird and him and that will be awesome. That's all he needs. He only needs himself. Spending all this time with Germany and Italy has made him sick is all, from all the mushiness.

In the morning he won't be here, he'll be gone and out being awesome..but there's a voice in the back of his head as Prussia closes his eyes speaking something he chooses to ignore.

"_And when you're gone..do you think anyone will notice you're not here? Will anyone notice that you're gone?"_

Prussia doesn't respond...he's already asleep. He Dreams of Gilbird and fighting and being awesome and...Italy and Germany holding each other...while he watches from afar.

Prussia won't be able to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

The dial tone is all England hears on the other line telling him Germany hung up. That bloody bastard. He's relieved that Italy is okay..but how long will that last? When will Russia strike again? And when Russian strikes, will Germany be ready for it? Will he be able to fight Russia and protect Italy like America and Germany seem to think? If England didn't care for Italy, he would be enjoying this. He wouldn't be able to wait for Russia to attack again because then he could rub it in Germany's face he was right. But for once in his life..he doesn't want to be right. If he's right, then Italy will get hurt..or worse.

Suddenly there's a pressure on Britain's wrist causing him to tense and his eyes to dart to his right. America is frowning at him, hold his wrist firmly. "Dude you're shaking." And it's true. England's shaking..maybe in rage, maybe in panic..who knows? England knows when he started shaking..it was when Germany talked about America leaving him. Those words hit him right in the heart..took the breath right out of him..England felt like he could scream or start throwing things but..then he thought of Italy. He thought of the fact that Italy didn't leave him. He wanted to stay with him. Germany doesn't know anything. "Are you okay? What did he say to you? Did he believe you?"

"No, he didn't bloody believe me." England takes a deep breath...his shaking stopping as he hands America the phone. With blank, green eyes Britain watches America give the phone to Lithuania...England's still gripping the blanket..He's still laying down. He woke up to America next to him, on the phone. When he found out it was Germany he had to take the phone. He had to talk to him. "He still thinks I'm the cause of all this...He thinks Italy's safe with him."

"Germany's a dick. When Russia comes busting up their home, they're going to be sorry." America looks back at Britain and shakes his head.

"I don't care what happens to the German brothers but I don't want Italy to get hurt. This whole thing is ridiculous..Russia the bloody wanker!" England grips his fist in anger, his green orbs going ablaze. " This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Britain rips the blankets off of him and gets out of bed on the side America isn't on... He feels pain in his stomach but it's not as bad. He hasn't looked down at his body but he's sure he's healed. Countries have the gift of being able to heal quickly.

"What are you doing?" America gets up from his chair when Britain walks past him..he has a little limp to his step but that's it.

"I'm going to Germany. I'll take Italy by force if I have to. I'm not scared of Germany. I'm not going to let Russia get away with this." England stops, his voice firm and full of determination.

"Dude didn't you hear Germany? You step on his soil, he'll try to kill you!" America frowns. "You're not even completely healed! Listen Britain, I know you're worried but you're just going to get yourself hurt!..I don't want that okay?-"

"Well someone has to do bloody something! Russia has gone too far! Germany has no idea what he's dealing with! If I don't hurry up and break that curse who knows what will become of Italy! I'm going and there's nothing you could do to stop me-" England knows this is foolish..but he's becoming hot headed. Stubborn. He's worried as well. He just needs to do something. He needs to fix this.

America grabs him by the wrist, stopping him from walking out of the room. England growls, getting annoyed with how easy the American can stop him. "Let go you bloody-" Britain starts to go off...he turns around to send America a dark glare..only to stop. America is staring at him with a deep frown on his face, those blue eyes looking at him with such a deep emotion. "-brute?"

"I'm not letting you do this."

"America-"

"I'm not letting you do this..alone." Britain's eyes widen at that in surprise as America lets him go..he scratches his cheek. "Russia has gone too far. He broke into my home and attacked me. He also caused all this shit for you...He needs to be brought to justice by the hero. I know you want to march over there but that's just stupid dude. Those Germans would eat you alive and you know it. I'll talk to my boss, explained all that's happened and then we will go on from there. Depending on what my boss says..like if he declares war on Russia, Russia will be busy dealing with me so Italy will be safe then right? Then we can work out a way for you to get in there and break Italy's curse.." America's eyes bore into England's. "Stop trying to do everything alone. I'm right here dude. Stop trying to be the hero..when you know I'm the only hero around here." America gives him a smile at the look Britain is giving him.

"You..You will really help me?" England says in shock, staring at America with wide eyes. "Why? You were so set on stopping me from getting involved! Now you're for it..and helping me?" England raises his eye brow at the look in the America's eyes that he rarely sees..guilt?

"Honestly I thought at first it was stupid to get so worked up. I thought that I could easily get Germany to see the truth with my heroic words...but he didn't budge. The more he talked, the more I thought about how upset you were about the whole thing. If you took such a bad beating from Prussia and still want to help Italy, then your fear has to be justified. I wasn't thinking when you just got up..I was still dazed and worried about you and mad that...I just wasn't thinking. Russia is a bad guy. As the hero I can't let him win. I can't let him hurt Italy either." America closes his eyes, not looking at England. "just so we're clear, i'm not doing this for Italy. I'm doing this for justice and for you." America opens his eyes and averts his gaze when England's cheeks become tinted. "So I'll talk to my boss and we will go on from there okay? Rushing over there now won't do anything..i'm sure we can trust Germany protecting Italy till we figure out what to do."

"I..I guess but.." The fire in England's eyes dull..He looks back at the door way..a conflicted look on his face. He has a bad feeling...A feeling like he's too late. Like if he doesn't break the curse now, everything will be lost. The Italian's innocent smile flashes through his mind..getting him to grip his fist.

"It's going to be okay." America's voice gets England to look back at the other blonde..He's holding his wrist still, those eyes beautiful and bright. "Trust me. With the hero on the case, Italy's as good as saved and Russia's as good as damned"

"You really think your boss would declare war on Russia?" England frowns...He wants to save Italy but...even now England doesn't like the idea of America going to war with Russia. Russia is a big, scary guy. He has bombs and is backed by China. England knows America is strong but..He's been going through some economical problems. He's been weaken even though by looking at him you couldn't tell. England doesn't want America getting hurt. He doesn't want to see his love fall.

"Maybe! Never know what that guy is going to say." America chuckles. "it's worth a shot right? I'm hoping my boss will do something about this." America smiles at the look on England's face. "You don't have to be worried about me Britain. I'm the hero remember? The hero never falls."

England's face heats up from America being able to see through him. He averts his gaze and glares. "I'm not worried about you idiot!" he fums but America keeps smiling.

"So how about it? You in on teaming up?" America puts his had out, grinning.

England stares at America's hand a moment..his eyes getting glossed over in thought...Alfred has a point. England could go over there..but could he even make it past all the troops? And then he would have to deal with Germany and Prussia alone... England's not even completely healed yet..Britain has a country to care for, he can't throw his life away foolishly for Italy. He needs to think this through..he needs help..so..

"Fine. Sure. This is only because I don't have a choice." England sighs as he puts his hand in America's...his warm, large hand feels so right in his. Britain wonders if another reason he accepted America's help..was just so he could hold his hand once more. England feels a warm feeling in his chest at how America smiles at him.

"Whatever dude! Okay so I'm going to talk to my boss..but.." America grips his hand tighter. "You have to promise me when I come back you'll still be here, in bed, getting some rest. You're wounds still aren't healed and I don't want you running off to Germany and do something stupid."

"I won't go to Germany idiot! But..I don't know I can promise I'll still be here..I probably should get back to my home and-" England starts to feel sick when he thinks of all the paper work he's going to have to catch up to..He's been gone for two days now.

"Aw come on dude! Stay here with me! I'm sure if you call your boss he'll understand..you're hurt. It will be easier to work together a plan if you're here..so won't you stay?" America tilts his head..giving him that puppy dog look..no, not the puppy dog eyes! America use to always do this to England when he wanted something back when he was a child..it was super effective then and it's super effective now.

"..erm..I-I guess I could call my boss. Staying here a little longer shouldn't be a problem." England's cheeks heat up, feeling his heart swell and skip a beat..America..wants him here. America wants him to stay. America's worried about him...This makes him..happy. He almost feels bad for feeling this way when he knows Italy's in danger but...America's smiling at him and he's getting lost in those eyes.

"kick ass!" America beams at him before he sweeps England off of his feet. Britain sputters in surprise as the American holds him bridal style and carries him over to the bed. He lays him down before pulling up the blanket on him. "So you rest here and when I come back, i'll find you here right?" America smiles..England melts into the mattress.

"..Yes. I'll be here." England sighs, his face heating up in embarrassment.._must he always carry me like that?_ His heart is still beating fast and his body feels warm.

"Good!" America smiles before he gets off. "Off I go then to be the hero! Lithuania, watch over England and if he needs anything could you please get it for him?" America looks back at Lithuania who has been watching the two from the doorway. He tenses before he smiles and quickly nods.

"If I need something I'm okay to get it myself." England grunts but his face is still red.

"Don't be stubborn dude and take the help!" America leans down..and gives England a hug. The breath is caught in Britain's throat as he feels America's warmth around him..holding him so close. He feels his heart hammer against his ribs as he feels Alfred's hot breath against his ear. Just as soon as America held him, he let go of him. England's body feels colder as if he's missing something as America pulls away. "See ya Britain!" he cheers..before he runs off with his fist punched out in the air...

"Careful idiot! You're still hurt too!" England yells after him..only to get a laugh in response. Britain sighs and shakes his head..but he feels his lips tugging upward..

only America can get him to smile in a situation like this.

Somehow England is going to get to Italy and break that curse...He's going to clear this misunderstanding. And now..he doesn't have to do it alone. He has America. America has his back with this...

England lets himself fall asleep...He's still exhausted from his body working on overdrive to heal himself...England isn't aware of the brown eyes watching him intently or the frown on the male's face..

This is only the start. Only the beginning of what's to come.

**Long Chapter! I know it's taken me awhile to get this out so I hope it didn't disappoint. The bad news is that Italy thinks England cursed him now..the good news is that America's stopped being an ass and is going to help England in helping Italy out! A lot of Gerita next chapter, which i'm happy about. I can write them together now! Germany has his place pretty guarded, what do you think American and Britain should do? Well please review and tell me what you think! I'm excited to hear what you guys say about this chapter, it may give me inspiration for the next chapter.**

**By the way, for those Gerita fans, anything that you would like to see Germany and Italy do together next chapter? I have some ideas but I like making the fans active. I feel it makes the story that much better.**

**So till next time!**


	18. Stolen kisses in the night

"Vee~" Italy lets out a long, lazy sigh as he sinks deeper into the hot, steamy water in the tub. The bubbles at the top are tickling his cheeks and chin getting him to chuckle lightly._ Ah...nothing like a good warm bath with bubbles!_ Italy smiles as he grabs a rubber duck that's floating in the tub before squeezing it, taking delight in the sound it makes. Italy's cheeks are flushed from the heat, his skin taking a redder tone from being in the bath for so long. The mirror in the bathroom is completely fogged up and covered in moister.

Honestly, Italy doesn't know how long he's been in here. When the water started to get cold he drained some of the water out before filling the tub back up with steaming water again. He's done this two times. Italy's surprised Germany hasn't said anything to him. Usually Germany yells at him if he's in the tub too long and he really yells at him if he drains the tub and fills it back up like he's done...but this time Germany hasn't said anything. He hasn't yelled at Italy for singing loudly like he usually does either. Italy doesn't mind. He needs this bath. The steam and heat is making him light headed, clearing up his sinuses and hopefully his mind as well.

Italy has been trying to keep his thoughts off of England or the fact that he's cursed and he doesn't really know what that means. After being hit with the realization that England did curse him...Italy broke down. He really was convinced that England was his friend, that he cared, that he had fun with him..If England could fool his heart so easily, what's to say that everyone else isn't doing the same? Italy became terrified..thinking what if Germany really stopped being his friend? What if he hates him and has just been hiding it?

Those thoughts only made him cry more...He's never felt as alone as he did in his room. His guardian angel was silent and everyone was gone. So when Germany came back into the room, it was like a beacon of hope...an attempt of saving him from the loneliness. Italy ran and clung to him...and Germany let him cry all over him. He didn't yell or complain, Germany held onto him and whispered reassuring words. He told Italy he would always be his friend, and held him so nicely that the Italian melted into his hold..and the tears soon ceased. Germany knows how to make him feel better, just being in his strong arms made Italy feel safe. Italy believes Germany won't let anything happen to him, that he will protect him from England and whatever else. Yet..in the back of his mind..when Germany was holding him and looking him over with concern..

Italy remembered something. The whole reason Italy agreed to help England with getting America to love him was because England had him captured..Britain wanted him to call Germany for help..but Italy didn't. Maybe this is all a part of the brainwashing but...Italy remembers he didn't call Germany because for once he wanted to do something on his own..he wanted to make Germany proud. This thought sent Italy back into a depressed state...He didn't even get _close_ to finishing his goal. He didn't get America to love England, and he didn't make Germany proud. All he's done is made Germany worry more..Italy clung to Germany and looked at him for help like he always does...

Ludwig must have sensed Italy's change of attitude because he tighten his grip and asked if he would like to take a bath. Germany knows just what Italy likes. A bath at that point sounded lovely. Italy quickly agreed, perking up...and to his surprise, Germany grabbed his wrist and walked with him to the bathroom...then he prepared the bath for him, making it hot and steamy just as he likes it. Germany even put the bubbles in even though Germany hates bubbles. He always complains when Italy would use bubbles in his bath, saying how they got everywhere...but He said nothing about it this time.

Germany quickly left before Italy could get undressed. Italy paid no mind to that. He was too excited about the bath...which leads him to where he is now. His skin red and prunie and bubbles everywhere on him, even laying on top of his head.

"Germany's being so nice." Italy chimes as he blows on bubbles in front of him, making them spread and fly away from him, getting the Italian to giggle.

"_Is that why you like him?"_ A voice cuts through his head, getting Italy to tense..but when he realizes who it is, he relaxes.

"I like Germany for a lot of reasons! Not just because he's nice. Most the time he's not nice when it comes to this stuff!" Italy chuckles. "He's so strict sometimes but that doesn't bother me. I like Germany just the way he is!"

"_Why? Why do you like him just the way he is?"_ the voice presses on.

"Because he's my friend! When you're friends, you look past all they're faults and accept them for who they are." Italy moves up in the tub, some of the water spilling out over the edge but the Italian doesn't seem to notice.

"_Accept them for who they are?" _The voice seems to be frowning. "_Does Germany accept you? Is that why you two are so close? Acceptance?"_

"I think Germany does. If he didn't, I don't think he would have stayed my friend." Italy shakes his head, looking down at his pruny hands..his eyes getting glossed over. "Guardian angel? Can I ask you something?"

"_..Yes?"_

"How's it like in heaven?" Italy whispers,glancing up as if he could see the winged creature.

"_In heaven?" There's a pause. "..well..It's very cold and quiet..."_ The voice seems to be smiling. "_And very, very white."_

"Hmm.." Italy makes a humming sound as he leans back in the tub. "..I guess what I really wanted to ask you is..my grand papa Rome...is he happy there? Is he..disappointed in me?" Italy frowns deeply. "I know I'm cursed but my heart..it still hurts, it can't wrap around all this. I've told a lie and I'm ignoring my heart when it tells me England is innocent...is he disappointed in me guardian angel?

"_Yes, he is." _The voice states simply...Italy's chest clenches and his breath catches..his eyes opening, getting watery.

"H-He really is? Waa i'm sorry grand papa Rome! Don't be angry! I'll try to be better, I promise! Please be happy in heaven!" Italy says frantically, sitting up with a couple of tears falling down his face.

"_...It doesn't take much to make you cry does it Italy? You cry so much, so easily." _The voice finally says after awhile. _"I like seeing all the different expressions you make and your eyes, they glisten like the sun when you cry. You have so many emotions in that heart of yours and you express them freely._.." The voice seems to be smiling._ "..Tell me..is that why you have friends?..your tears? Your emotions?"_

"I don't know I-" Italy is cut off by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Italy? Are you okay in there?"

Italy tenses at his friend's voice and quickly wipes his tears away..He's cried enough in front of his best friend for one day. "Si! Thanks for the bath Germany, I was just about to get out!"

"..Well don't rush yourself. I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep in the bathtub..."Germany mumbles..he pauses for a minute before sighing. "I um..I uh, called my boss.."

"Ve?" Italy tilts his head at the door..frowning at how his friend is starting to sound nervous. "Is something wrong Germany?"

"Nein..I just called him to request tomorrow off...I thought that it would be best for me to stay around you while you have that curse mark on you. While you've been in the bathtub I've been thinking of..things we could do together tomorrow. I have a list of things you like to do here in Germany from greatest to least so if you would like, you could pick out what you want to do and if you don't want to do anything, that's fine too." Germany has gotten the nervousness out of his voice yet there's a hint of it left, almost embarrassment in his voice.

"R-Really?" Italy's eyes widen in excitement and he quickly gets out of the tub, his weight causing the water to overflow some more. His face is bright, forgetting all about the tears he was shedding a minute ago. "We're really going to spend all of tomorrow together? Doing fun stuff?"

"Yes I-"

"Like making pasta? And going to the flower field? And having a picnic?" Italy is bouncing in his excitement as he walks closer to the door, not caring he's dripping and getting water everywhere.

There's a second before Germany answers. "Yes, I have all that on the list." He says with a hint of accomplishment in his voice. "If you wish we could do all of that. Of course I will not skip with you in the flower field no matter how much you pester me Italy."

"Okays! But..wait a minute.." Italy's eyes narrow in suspicion. "..Will there be training after it? And hard training too because we're having fun?"

There's a long pause..before Germany sighs, like he's giving in on something. "Nein..no training..just tomorrow. Just because you're cursed doesn't mean you can't run laps-" Germany starts.

"Ve! No training! Flowers and pasta and a picnic! Yay!" Italy can't contain himself anymore as he throws the door open, attacking Germany in a hug..not at all bashful that's he's completely naked and soaking wet. "Germany I'm so happy!"

"Wah! I-I-Italy!" Germany lets out a high pitched sound as the Italian's bare, wet body presses against him..He quickly moves his hands to the side so he doesn't touch that soft..tempting skin. The German's body feels like it's on fire as he keeps his eyes anywhere but Italy. "What the h-hell are you doing?!"

"Hugging you of course! You've made me happy!" Italy looks up at his German friend and gives him such a bright smile..Germany glances down only for his face to get redder and he looks away again.

"B-But you're naked! And soaked!" Germany feels his hands twitching..they hover dangerously over Italy's back..wanting to touch his soft skin, to feel his friend's flesh under the palm of his hand. " Let go pf me Italy." Germany's eyes turn hard. "That's a order."

"Aw ,can I hug you if I get clothes on?" Italy frowns and lets go, looking at Germany with his head tilted and frowning..Germany stares back at his friend, trying not to look any lower before he sighs in defeat.

"Ja..just hurry up and get dressed-" Germany starts, looking at his friend completely-

"Okay!" Italy chimes as he turns around and SKIPS back into the bathroom. _Mien gott...this man is trying to kill me._ Germany couldn't stop his eyes from seeing Italy's ass wiggle from the man skipping..He couldn't stop himself from seeing that nice, soft looking arse up close..It's so smooth and round and-

The blush reaches Germany's ears and he turns away, covering his face with his hand, trying to calm down but even though Italy's out of sight, probably getting dressed..he can't get the Italian's naked body out of his mind..The man..he has curves. Italy's so small, fragile looking..his muscles are barely there but at the same time his body looks good..perfect. Sun kissed skin, that smile, those eyes, his fragility...it all turns him on greatly and he can feel his heart hammering against his chest. _I need to get out of here..and I need to get out of here now!_

"Oh Germany~"

_Mein gott...somebody save me._ Germany swallows and turns around, about to tell Italy that he has work to take care of..only to be tackled into a hug again by the smaller man. To Germany's relief and disappointment- _Wait disappointment? what the hell is wrong with me?!_- Italy's wearing clothes again..Just a tank top and shorts but it's more than he was wearing. Germany tenses all the same..he opens his mouth, but no sound comes out..Italy's warmth surrounds him once again..his eyes are becoming half lidded and he knows if this continues he won't be able to control himself-

"Eh Germany?" Italy suddenly breaks his thoughts, talking in his chest and shifting his hips, getting Ludwig to have to bite his lip to stop a groan. "Do you have something in your pocket? It's poking me-"

That's all Italy had to say to break Germany out of his state...his arousal still there but along with embarrassment and fear when Italy starts to look down. Germany quickly grabs Italy's chin and lifts his head back up.

"N-Nein!" Germany shouts loudly, a bead of sweat fall down his face. Italy looks at him with big confused eyes. "I..I um.." He swallows hard. "It's just a pen. I have some work I have to get to so-"

"Really a pen? Ve that's one big pen!" Italy's eyes get bigger.

"O-Okay." Germany can't help to sputter, his face getting hotter. "I'm going to go and do paper work ja? Bye!" Germany pulls Italy off of him..pulls down his shirt over his problem and swiftly leaves the area, not once looking back.

"Hm.." Italy tilts his head before shrugging. "Ve, Geramny and his work!" Italy shakes his head and smiles before looking back at the bathroom...the floor is covered in water and bubbles getting Italy to frown. "I probability should clean this up before Germany sees and then he might change his mind about tomorrow!" Italy quickly heads back into the room, his hair is still dripping wet as he grabs a bunch of towels and throws them on the ground. With his foot he uses the towels like a mop and gets to soaking up all the water..

Italy can't help his lips curling, thinking about tomorrow...Just him and Germany all day doing fun stuff together! Italy's going to make pasta and then they're going to go and have a picnic in the flower field he adores so much. It's really nice that Germany asked off..he works too much anyway. Italy's afraid that one of these days he'll strain himself so hard that his face will be stuck looking constipated..Italy likes it so much more when Germany smiles. The German's smiles are always genuine and beautiful...by making him smile you know you've made him really happy. It's the smallest smile..just a slight upturning of the lips but it always succeeds in taking Italy's breath away..and making his smile bigger. When Germany smiles, it tells Italy he's happy...and all Italy wants is to make his friend happy.

When Germany smiles, and those piercing blue eyes become brighter..it's the prettiest sight. Italy wonders if one day he will be able to capture it on paper if Germany would let him. He would love to paint his friend.

Now more then ever there's a yearning to see that smile and once Italy's done and walks out of the bathroom..he fails to see how he's been smiling all this time while thinking about Germany..

He's always smiling while thinking of Germany unless he's skipped out in training and is running from him..then he's frowning but oh well. For the most part..Germany makes Italy really happy, he even gets his heart to beat faster sometimes! He's truly his best friend...and when italy doesn't think about the curse or England..he can fully appreciate being back with his friend..

He's missed him.

* * *

There's two things that Germany never does. That's missing out in his work or training and running away from a situation. Ludwig is a hard worker. He takes pride in his work and his body. He takes pride in his health and takes pride in his attendance record for his job. He takes pride in that he turns in all the paper work on time and finishes all his work. Germany is also a man who tackles a problem head on. He thinks of the best way to fix it and then he does just that, he fixes it. He doesn't retreat in battle and he never runs away.

Italy's changing all that for him.

Germany actually called off work when he was feeling find, when he had no excuse except for that he wanted to stay around his friend. In the back of Germany's mind he knows he could just have Prussia watch over Italy for a couple of hours while he works but..he doesn't want to leave the Italian. Germany just got Italy back...and the Italian isn't in good shape. He's sad, he's hurt..and he's cursed. He has this nagging feeling that England is going to try something soon so it's only natural Germany wants to stay by Italy's side at all times...It felt weird..calling his boss and asking off when he knew he wasn't sick, when there wasn't a legit reason to call out but there was no way that Germany could go to work tomorrow. Germany probably won't be able to get the paper work in on time and he will be behind schedule..and though that bothers him greatly, it would bother him even more to be away from Italy.

Germany called off to be here to protect Italy but also..to be here to comfort him. Italy's tears, and the hurt in his eyes is burnt into his mind...Germany can't help to feel guilty about it. It is his fault after all. To try to cheer him up, Germany was quick to offer Italy a bath. He knows how much the Italian loves his baths and naps and such. Though Italy seemed happy with the bath..Germany wasn't satisfied. He felt as if he had to do more. He wanted to do more. So he sat down and made a list of everything that makes the Italian happy..the list was very long and Germany couldn't help but blush while making it..Realizing how much he knows the Italian, how much he's paid attention to the other male. He should have realized his feelings for Italy sooner then this. Thinking about doing some of the stuff with Italy on his list like going out to eat made Germany's heart beat faster..if he spent all of tomorrow with Italy, taking him out and treating him...would that be considered a date? Is this what Germany's planning?

Germany quickly shook off the thought..he only wants to make Italy feel better but he can't deny how much he wants to do these things with Italy as well. He wants to be around Italy to protect him. He wants to be around Italy to see him smile. He wants to be around Italy because he loves him. It's getting harder and harder to hide it away...Germany wanted to be around him so much he called off on work. He gave up his record for the Italian.

Germany, as he said, doesn't run away..yet he is running from Italy. He can't deny that's what he's doing any longer. Ludwig is afraid to show the Italian how he really feels, afraid it would scare Italy or ruin the friendship he holds dear. Germany feels the warm, strong feeling in his chest when Italy hugs him and smiles at him...He wants to grab Italy's chin and pulls those soft lips up to his own..he wants to kiss him and touch him. He wants to tell Italy he loves him and hold him closer...but he doesn't do that. Germany bites his lip and turns his head, staying quiet and hiding his feelings around Italy. All these wants and desires are piling up though, and it's getting harder to fight them. That became clear when Germany saw Italy's naked body.

It's not like Germany hasn't seen Italy naked before. The Italian loves to take off his pants for no reason and he sleeps naked. Germany's seen all of Italy but before now he never really thought about it. He didn't take the time to stare at Italy, he just ended up yelling at him to put his clothes back on. Back then Germany didn't realize his feelings..back then Germany didn't have all these wants and desires..Italy was always with him, clinging to him, needing him so maybe that's why Germany didn't see..but when Italy was taken from him and he had to be without him for more than a week..it opened his eyes. He needs Italy's odd sing-song voice and his clinging, and his hugs and his laugh and his annoying pasta habits and everything else..it also open his eyes to how sexy the man is. Germany always knew Italy was handsome and Germany dismissed the way his gaze would linger on Italy from time to time..but now there's no dismissing it.

Germany wants Italy and he wants him bad. Which brings us to where the German is now, cursing under his breath as he keeps his shirt pulled down over his pants, marching over to his office in a fast pace. He quickly opens the door to his office and shuts it behind him, making sure to lock it. Germany's chest puffs up and down, his heart hammering against his ribs as he takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. _That was way too close! If I didn't grab Italy's face when I did he would have saw! And what am I suppose to say? How would I explain it?_

"_Eh Germany? Do you have something in your pocket? It's poking me.."_ Italy's innocent voice floods his mind, getting his face to heat up and he lets out an embarrass groan.

"Mein gott!.." He curses and holds his burning up face in his hands...Germany feels ashamed but to his horror, Italy's innocent voice went straight down, causing his already aching manhood to throb. _I just need to do some paper work and it will go away..that's right. That's all I have to do. I just have to stop thinking of Italy!_

Germany grips his fist, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead as he walks over to his desk and takes a seat. He takes deep breaths, the tightness of his pants still evident as he picks up a pen shakily-

"_A pen? That's one big pen!"_

Germany gasps, dropping the pen. His hand starts to shake slightly and he closes his eyes tightly...Trying to get Italy's voice out of his head, trying to stop the painful throbbing of his manhood..but when he closes his eyes, Italy's there. Germany sees the Italian's body as he skipped away, his perfect ass on display for the German's eyes..Really so soft..he just wants to reach out, to feel. He wants to make Italy's face flush and feel that ass in his hand-

He can't do this. He really can't. His body is getting warmer and he's sweating...if this keeps up, his problem will never go away..it will only get worse and then Italy will see it..and then he'll have to explain himself..explain his deep, odd desires for him..

Germany has to take care of this..He's too worried to leave the office to search for a cold shower..chances are great that he would bump into Italy so..despite Germany saying how disgusting it is..It seems Germany has no other option to get rid of this problem other then..

Masturbation.

_Okay.._ Germany takes a deep breath as he starts working with the belt of his pants, his heart speeding up just thinking of what he's about to do..is he really about to masturbate with Italy on his mind? Is he really about to release himself thinking of his best friend in a provocative manor? Germany can't think too much more through. When he unzips his pants and lets his large, throbbing dick free, he can't help to hiss in slight relief with it not being so tight anymore...He needs to get rid of this problem..He'll just get rid of the problem without thinking of Italy..

With that resolve in mind, Germany takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply from his nose. Make it quick. In a second Germany's hand is gripping his aching member tightly, almost in a death grip causing him to groan. Ludwig wanted to clear his mind and just do the deed..but he was finding that impossible with his eyes closed. In the darkness behind his eyelids..all he sees is Italy. Italy's smile, his touch, those eyes, that small, fragile body...Germany lets out a low moan as he strokes himself roughly at the thought of Italy's soft ass...He can't think pass the pleasure and his desire for the other man. Soon his thoughts move from just Italy alone..next he sees himself. His hot sweaty body hovering over Italy's petite one. He sees himself thrust into Italy, getting the Italian to cry out. Drool coming from the corner of Italy's mouth, those eyes half lidded in lust. _'Ludwig..ah more..'_

Germany grips and strokes himself shamelessly, groaning as he moves his hand from base to tip..Germany feels heat start to build up in his core, his face is flushed red and his chest is puffing up and down. He's so close..he's about to...

Italy's bright smile comes to mind, those eyes open, showing the admiration the Italian feels for him...sparkling in emotion as he clings to him, looking at him with need..

That's all it takes to send Germany over the edge. With a husky 'Italy' escaping his throat, he cums into his hand, stopping it from getting everywhere. Germany pants loudly as he opens his eyes..they're still half lidded from lust. His body feels relaxed and he feels much better..but when he looks down at his slowly going soft manhood and the mess in his hand...He can't help to feel a rock hit his stomach. A guilt that makes him grip his other fist and grind his teeth..

He really just..did that. He just beat one off thinking off his friend, his best friend. Not only that, but he did it when Italy isn't in the best shape. Italy's cursed and hurt and here he is, shamelessly pleasing himself to the thought of him! Pleasing himself when Italy's in pain...in pain because of him none the less. What's wrong with him? Has he lost all self control? Germany puts his now soft member back into his pants and zips it up with one hand before he stands up and walks over to a counter with a coffee maker and to his relief, paper towels. Germany rips a couple of squares off before rubbing at his defiled hand roughly, getting the proof of his sin off his hand.

He throws the paper towels away before he marches into a room next to his desk leading to a bathroom. This 'bathroom', only has a sink and a toilet much to Germany's irritation..If this bathroom just had a shower none of this would have happened. Ludwig turns the water on a burning temperature before he starts to scrub at his hands without mercy, his face hard and unchanging when he feels the pain. He thinks of this as punishment and a necessary cleaning.

Germany didn't just think of Italy while he did this shameful deed..he fantasized about him. He thought about how it would feel inside of his friend..tight and hot..He thought of getting lost in Italy's body as the small male cried out for more-

The blush reaches the tip of Ludwig's ears but he bites his lips, giving himself a stern look in the mirror. _Stop._ Once his hands are burnt and cleansed to his liking he turns off the water and lets out a long sigh..._mein gott...I can't even control Myself when Italy needs me. Has it gotten this bad?_

Before Ludwig can beat himself up anymore...he hears a faint knock and a familiar voice. "Ve Germany? Can I come in?"

Germany tenses, the guilt coming back as he walks out of the bathroom and glances towards the door. He can see the Italian's face peering in the small window on the door with excitement..especially when he sees Germany. Ludwig wants to tell him no, that he has to go away, that he's working but..at seeing that face..at seeing the smile on Italy's face..he feels his body loosen up. Even after doing that act, Germany wants to be around Italy. He wants to be close to that warmth..and after seeing that dark mark on Italy's forehead..Germany's resolve crumbles.

"..Ja you can come in.." Germany averts his gaze as he walks over to the door and unlocks it. "I just finished my work-" his stomach turns at that.._oh I just finished alright. A disgrace-_

"Germany!" Italy cheers before he pushes the door open and flings himself in the larger man's arms, gripping him tightly. Germany tenses and his breath catches at feeling Italy's warm body pressed against his once more..suddenly he's wishing Italy had more on than just shorts and a tank top..He doesn't trust himself any longer.

"Italy don't cling to me like that." Germany snaps lightly even though he likes Italy clinging to him. He pulls Italy off of him lightly but for some reason..Italy doesn't look sad and he doesn't pout. He keeps smiling..so brightly up at Germany it gets the larger man to swallow and avert his gaze..Italy looks..so beautiful when he smiles. This thought only gets him to flush more. "w-what's with that look?"

"I'm just so happy! I can't believe me and you are going to spend all of tomorrow together! And doing such fun things too! Pasta and flowers! It's been so long since we've spent time together so i'm really excited about it! I feel really good because of that bath and I just feel really happy!" Italy giggles, practicably bouncing. "I missed you a lot Germany!"

"I..missed you a lot as well." Germany can't help to stare at the Italian, he can't help his chest to warm seeing the Italian's smile..Germany's causing that. He's making Italy happy..despite the guilt he feels, seeing Italy look at him like that..it gets everything to melt away and soon he finds his lips tugging upward..Italy's smile is contagious. "I'm glad that you are feeling better-" Germany can't even finish speaking.

Italy's eyes suddenly widen, his soft lips parting slightly..in a blink of an eye he lashes out, stepping so he's pressed against Germany's chest and his hands are cupping the German's cheeks. Ludwig tenses at the sudden movement...a shiver is sent down Germany's body when Italy starts to..trace his lips with his index finger. Germany freezes..not sure what's going on as the Italian continuous to trace his mouth, smiling with his lips so close to his own..all Germany has to do is lean in a bit..that's all he has to do. He could steal those lips in a kiss..he could..His body stays as still as a statue..not sure of how to react to what Italy's doing and not sure he likes how fast his heart is beating from this simple touch.

"you know Germany...I really like your smile." Italy says as he pulls his hand away, Germany's lips feeling cold. "It's beautiful and real..just like you."

Germany can't help to stammer at the comment. "W-What?" Did Italy really just say he was beautiful? That has to be the oddest thing he's ever been called..him, beautiful? That's not a word he would use to describe himself..but when Italy said it, his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched..It sounded nice coming from Italy's lips. "You think I'm.." He coughs into his hand. "..Beautiful?" He says in embarrassment..how can Italy be so open with these things? He'll never understand the smaller man..and maybe that's another thing he likes so much about Italy.

"Si! Especially when you smile!" Italy says it so easily. "You're beautiful when you don't smile either! Even when you yell at me, you might be scarey but your face is still beautiful..You're just like a thunder storm, loud and scary..but the flashes of lighting are beautiful."

"I suppose.." Germany doesn't know how he feels about being compared to a thunder storm but he can't help to ask more. "..How am I beautiful though?..I don't understand. You know I'm a..man right?" Germany can't believe he just said that when he thinks Italy's beautiful, when he just got done pleasuring himself to the thoughts of another man. Yet here he is, acting as if Italy's weird for calling him beautiful. That's not the tone Germany wanted to use..to be honest, the larger man is flattered..in a weird way.

"Of course! It would be scary if you were a girl, your muscles are so large!" Italy chuckles. "Men can be beautiful too!" Italy smiles softly at Germany, getting his heart to beat faster. "You have really unique eyes, they're piercing and hard but so bright and when they soften it's amazing. You're pale skin fits well with your eyes and when you smile, it's so real. You're just beautiful Germany!"

"I.." Germany opens his mouth to say something to that..he knows he's blushing but he can't help it. No one's ever talked about his face that way..He's overheard quite a few women talk about how 'hot' he was and how 'sexy' his body was. When people complimented him..it was mostly on his body. Of course Germany takes pride in his body so that's fine but..there's something so much intimate about Italy complimenting his face..saying he's beautiful..it makes him feel lightheaded..so instead of saying anything..He adverts his gaze, his cheeks heating up. "..D-Danke.."

"Hehe no problem! Aww Germany's face is red!" Italy beams as he pokes his cheek. "Germany's cute when he blushes!"

"Stop t-that!" Germany smacks his hand away gently, giving him a glare but he knows his face has just gotten darker. Italy only giggles, tilting his head to the side..and looking at Germany like he admires him..his smile so soft that Germany feels his resolve slipping.

"You know Germany..you should let me draw you sometime." Italy tilts his head back up, grinning. "i'd love to capture your smile on paper! Then you could see how beautiful it is!"

"..saying things like that.." Germany mumbles, averting his gaze. "..If you want to draw me..then sure."

"But you have to smile!" Italy shakes his head. "You know..you should smile more.." Italy smiles. "it lets me know you're happy."

It was simple words..yet the way Italy said it...so sincerely..and with that smile. Silence falls between them and all Germany can hear is the beating of his heart in his ears and the heavy breathing that's passing between his lips. He should say something shouldn't he?..but he can't even open his mouth..all he can do is stare into those brown orbs..He wants to tell him right here..He wants to confess how he thinks Italy's beautiful..yet he can't say anything at all. Italy doesn't seem to mind..he just smiles and stares back..the look in his eyes is so innocent..doesn't he know what this is doing to him?

The staring contest is only broken when Italy suddenly shivers, a cute little sneeze escaping his lips. Germany snaps out of his daze when he realizes that Italy's hair is still dripping..his face changes to a scolding expression. "Italy what are you doing? Your hair is still wet! You could get a cold." Germany fums, having gone over this with the Italian a couple of times before. "what have I told you?"

"I'm sorry Germany but I was so excited I forgot!" Italy puts his hands up in defense, sniffling lightly from the sneeze.

"mein gott.." Germany grumbles as he grabs Italy's wrist and marches out of the room with him. He keeps his face hard to glare at italy..before he looks away. Germany's concerned the Italian might get a cold but he has to turn his face away from Italy so he doesn't see the small smile on his lips...Italy hasn't changed. Not at all. Germany hates to admit it..but he likes taking care of Italy. He likes being there for him despite how much he complains. "You never dry yourself properly."

"Yes I do!..it just takes too long to dry my hair." Italy pouts as Germany drags him down the hallway.

"That doesn't matter. Take time to dry your hair or you're going to regret it when you're in bed and sick." Germany snorts as he drags Italy to the bathroom..only to stop when he sees the door is closed..He can hear the shower running. Well, Austria's home. Germany can tell by the man's humming coming from the bathroom. Him and his music. Knowing how long Austria takes in the bathroom, Germany walks past the bathroom, heading to his room. He has his own bathroom with towels so he'll just use that.

"Hehe Austria still sings in the shower.." Italy says with a smile. "Somethings never change huh? Austria did the same thing when I lived with him long ago. He didn't know it, but his voice carried on. Hungary would always play with my hair and listen to Austria sing..it was peaceful."

Germany glances behind him to see the far away look Italy has in his eyes..Italy doesn't talk much about his past but whenever he does, Germany's sure to capture every word..He likes knowing about Italy. In a way..now that he thinks about it..At one point he may have even been jealous of Austria before he even understood his feelings. Finding out Italy had once lived with Austria..and Austria had used him to do work around his house got his blood to boil..yet his stomach would turn when Italy and Austria would talk about things he didn't know about..sharing a look like they new each other well. After seeing it a couple of times, Ludwig's tried to stop the two from enacting too much, especially when all Austria wants most the time is to make Italy do work.

"It..sounds like you miss those times." Germany looks back to where he's walking..They pass a window, showing how outside it's pitch black..it is getting late.

"I guess you could say that." Italy's voice looses it's cheerful tone just a second before he's bouncing again. "But I like now better! I don't have to clean or deal with Austria being scary! And I have Germany!" Italy cheers, getting Germany to blush.

"Ja, ja." Germany opens up the door to his room before he leads Italy in and walks over to his bed. He lets go of him. "Stay here. I'll get you a towel." Germany leaves Italy, walks into his bathroom, grabs a towel and then walks back out into his room. Italy is sitting on his bed, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, a smile on his face as he looks over at where Germany is. Ludwig's eye twitches when he sees Italy's hair is dripping on his bed. "You always do this.." Germany mumbles as he gets on the bed behind Italy and puts the towel over Italy's head. He starts to rub the towel roughly against italy's hair, trying to dry it.

"Ve~" Italy lets out a sigh and leans back into Germany, letting him dry his hair..He's use to this. They both are since Italy has a habit of not drying his hair correctly. Italy asked Germany once to do it for him and after that Germany just did it for him when Italy fails in drying his hair, usually scolding him the whole time while doing so.

For a while it's silent between the two, Germany drying Italy's hair, rubbing his hands on the smaller man's scalp with the towel..and Italy just sitting there, enjoying the feeling. After awhile, Italy breaks the quiet. "Germany what was your past like?"

"Mien past?" Germany glances down at Italy...before closing his eyes to think. "Honestly..I don't remember much of it. I suppose it was good. It was never a dull moment with my brother..but he raised me well. I remember when I was young, and he wasn't busy being' awesome', he would take me out for a stroll in the woods. He liked to take me hunting also..but besides that, I don't remember much else."

"Hmm." Italy gives a thoughtful hum before smiling. "Prussia sure does like to hunt! He asked me once to go with him but I was too scared. I don't know if I could kill a cute animal." Italy frowns.

"I'm not sure I want you going hunting with Prussia alone anyway. He tends to get rougher and stupider when he's out in the woods. It's like he becomes a animal himself." Germany sighs as he takes the towel off Italy's head..He runs his hands through the soft, brown hair..nodding to himself. It's dry enough. "There you go. All dry."

"Ve thanks Germany!" Italy cheers..only to cut off into a yawn..those eyes are half lidded in fatigue.

"You're tired." Germany states as he gets up and puts the towel up to dry. He looks back at Italy. "You should get some rest. I set up your room while you were taking a bath-"

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" Italy cuts Germany off when he started to walk out of the room. Germany pauses and looks over at the Italian.. Italy usually asks if he can sleep in his bed, that's nothing new but...this time something's different about it. Italy's giving him this sad look..like he already knows he's going to be rejected..He looks slightly scared as well. Germany's eye brows furrow in concern and he takes a step towards the Italian.

"Whats wrong Italy?"

"I Just.." Italy frowns..before he reaches out and hugs Germany's arm when he got close enough. "I don't want to be..alone tonight.." Italy tightens his grip on Germany as if he's afraid Germany would push him off..

Ludwig's eyes soften at this..of course Italy is scared. He's cursed and he's been through a lot..even though everything in his being tells him to make Italy sleep alone..especially after what he did in his office..he can't bring himself too. Italy needs him. "..Okay well.." Germany scratches his cheek before he sighs. "I suppose you could sleep with me..just for tonight and-!" Germany was cut off by Italy throwing his arms around him, hugging him so tightly.

"Grazie Germany! I was so scared you were going to say no like always!" Italy sighs in relief as he nuzzles Germany's head..getting him to tense and his cheeks to flush.

"Yes, yes..now let go of me and lay down. It's getting late and you need your rest." Germany keeps his voice firm despite the beating of his heart.

"Yes sir!" Italy cheers, letting go of him to give him a salute..with his left hand.

" You salute with your right hand!" Germany sighs, knowing he won't get through to the Italian as Italy climbs into bed and under the covers..as soon as Italy takes off his tank top, exposing that tan skin and smooth stomach, Germany puts a hand up, stopping Italy from going any further. "Nein. No sleeping naked." That's the last thing Germany needs.

"But..But Germany it's so much more comfortable with no clothes!" Italy frowns, disappointment on his face. "You should really try it some time!"

"N-Nein! You may keep your shirt off but that's it. If you have a problem you can sleep by yourself-"

"I'm fine!" Italy says quickly before getting under the covers..seeming scared Germany will be quick to kick him out.

"Sehr gut." Germany sighs in relief..that's one thing he won't have to worry about tonight. He walks over to the light switch and turns if off. The light goes out, being replaced by darkness. He can't see Italy anymore but he feels the Italian's presence as he walks over carefully towards the bed. He gets on the other side of the Italian and lays down, being careful not to touch him as he gets under the covers and lets out a sigh..only when he lays his head down on the soft pillow does he realize how tired he really is..His eyes feel heavy and his back aches..Staying up all night worrying about Italy and reading that book put a toll on him.. he wants to stay up till Italy falls asleep to make sure he's okay..but he finds himself slipping into darkness..

That's when he feels warmth against his chest..flesh against flesh getting Germany's eyes to snap open. Italy is nuzzling against his chest, keeping his body close to his. Italy's hugging him, holding him so tightly..Germany's about to scold him but when he sees that the Italian's eyes are closed..and he's breathing so smoothly..Germany knows he's asleep..

In the darkness of the room..he lets his eyes soften..showing the deep emotion of love that he hides as he stares at the Italian's peaceful face..instead of pushing Italy away..Germany wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer..not able to help himself..half asleep he leans in..kissing the corner of Italy's mouth gently. "You forgot your good night kiss.." Germany mumbles with his eyes closed as he leans his head against Italy's. "You know Italy..." Germany feels himself slipping. "I think you're beautiful too."

With that..the darkness over takes him..but the warmth of Italy in his arms never leaves, relaxing his body..and allowing his usually stone face to loosen into a smile...

If Italy wants him to smile more, all he has to do is stay around the German. Germany can't help to smile around the Italian...because obviously..

Italy makes him happy.

* * *

"...Yes thank you, sorry for the trouble. I'll be sure to fix this problem and return swiftly to work." England speaks with a serious look on his face before he hangs his cell phone up and sighs. His boss isn't happy with the news that he's staying in America a bit longer but oh well. England could care less about that right now. All his paper work can go to bloody hell.

When England woke up from his nap, he woke up alone. America wasn't by his bedside and Lithuania was no where to be seen. A panic had settled in Britain's heart thinking America had left him or something happened..but then he remembered the American had left him to talk to his boss and England relaxed. Realizing he must not have napped very long, he decided to take this time and call his boss while America isn't here. The call didn't last long, there wasn't much to say. England knows he should be back and so does his boss but..he's not leaving yet. He's not going back to Britain unless he's going back with Italy.

England looks down at his hand..the same one that grabbed America's in their deal to work together..having America on his side makes him feel a lot better about this..though he'll never admit it. This is getting to be serious. Russia isn't only attacking Italy, but he's attacking America as well..who knows what he could be planning? And if they aren't fast enough, it may be too late for the Italian. England grinds his teeth..the Russian wanker. He can already feel his blood boil...Italy hasn't done anything to Russia, why the hell would he be doing this to the Italian? What is he trying to gain? Or maybe he isn't trying to gain anything but entertainment. Like this is some kind of sick game.

Britain doesn't know how this is going to turn out. He knows him and America are a team..and they are against Germany and Russia...but will it come to the point that they will have to fight them? Will America's boss declare war?..Does England even want that?...He doesn't want America getting hurt..

England lets out a deep breath before he slowly gets out of the bed feeling much better. He glances around seeing that still he is alone. _I wonder where that Lithuania fellow went?_.. England doesn't think of it much as he walks over to a mirror in this room and stops in front of it. For the first time he looks at himself..he looks at his body.

He can't help to wince.

All around his chest area are tight bandages wrapping around him..Lower, his stomach is covered in bruises. Nasty ones at that. Black and blue..the skin has a poki-dotted look now. The Prussian hit him so hard that his foot prints have left a dent in his abused skin. England's rips are sunken in and crooked looking. Luckily his face has been spared but his mid section looks horrible. England slowly brushes his finger tips over the ugly bruises..it doesn't really hurt as it should...England's done a lot of healing while he was asleep. He knows it was much worse than this when the Prussia was done with his beating. _This is ridiculous._.England feels a anger build in himself as he stares at his bruised reflection..._I am the great Britain and I allowed myself to become like this!.._

It's all Russia's fault. England will make him pay for what he's done. Russia has made England a fool, has attacked his love, caused England's beating, and is endangering his friend. Britain will show no mercy...Even though England feels this rage towards Russia..he feels it for himself as well. He should have been strong enough to stop Germany from taking Italy. He should have stopped this..he shouldn't have been outsmarted..just thinking of how he failed, it gets him to grind his teeth.

England glares at his reflection for a moment..before slowly it turns into a frown..._god I'm a mess_..His blonde hair is everywhere from his napping, there's deep bags under his eyes, and worry lines are starting to form. He really is looking his age..He looks like a beaten, old man..A beaten, weak old man.. England reaches out and touches the mirror lightly..his eyes drooping slightly..now more than ever he wishes he didn't have to look at those bruises on his skin or the defeated look in his eyes..He needs to focus..he needs to be strong..

For Italy..for his friend.

Suddenly there's a loud slam behind England getting him to scream and whip around in alarm..He can't help his face flushing when he sees it's just America..the blonde man stands in front of the door he just closed, not looking at him yet but England knows what's coming. "Don't even say anything you git! You just caught me by surprise is-" England was expecting Alfred to laugh or tease him..that's why he immediately went on the defensive..but to his surprise, America doesn't laugh. He just walks over to the bed..his blonde bangs casting a shadow over his eyes before he does a belly flop on the bed, his face buried in the mattress..the bed gives a creak at the weight but thankfully holds together. "-all.." England finishes lamely when he sees this...He frowns in concern at the larger man's actions, his stomach turning as he takes slow steps towards America, his chest tightening in worry. "America?" England stops at the bed, frowning deeply when America makes no move to respond. "Are you alright?" England reaches out to touch America's back-

Alfred lets out a long breath he's been holding before he grips his fist. "It's not fair!" England tenses as America starts to pound his fists into the bed and kick his legs like he would do when he was a kid when England wouldn't give him sweets. America's eyes are closed and he's puffing in frustration...Though Britain is confused..he can't help to find this adorable. It may be just because it reminds him of better times.

"What are you going on about?" England raises his eye brow at how America immediately stops his kicking to look at him with a deep frown on his face...England tenses when he sees that frown..and those blue eyes of his dull in color.

"England my boss is being a total douche bag! I went to him, explaining how Russia is a bad guy who attacked me in my own home and my friends and he just waved it off! He was like 'dude, we can't go to war with Russia over that' and I was like 'dude but he needs to be stopped! He's going to hurt Italy! It's the heroic thing to do!' then he was like 'dude, we're broke.' and I was like 'dude, come on!' but no matter how many times I called him a bro he didn't listen to me! He says we don't have the money and to go to war with Russia would bring us down economically but I don't care about that! I'm the hero! The hero stops the bad guy, the hero doesn't sit around and twiddle his thumbs because he doesn't have the money!" America shakes his head..his eyes alighting in something close to fury. "All my boss cares about is his lame health care plan that no body wants! I'm America! I stand up for the weak and represent the brave! Has my boss forgotten what we stand for? We shouldn't even be hesitating to help Italy! And yet my boss says we can't do anything!" America punches the bed once again..this time the legs holding up the bed give from his impressive strength, causing the bed to fall a foot and hit the ground..America doesn't seem fazed by it..his chest puffing up and down.

England's eyes widen, staring at America in shock..He's never seen Alfred this worked up. Even when he's fighting, he's usually goofy and doesn't take anything seriously..now..America has a serious expression that makes him look like a different person..a deep frown on his face that at the same time makes him look like a child that has been cheated..England takes in all that America said..and can't help to feel a little relieved his boss said no about going to war with Russia..it wouldn't be a good idea despite Italy's situation..they'll have to come up with something else.

"...It's okay America." England puts a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder..trying his best to smile reassuringly. "Don't look so down old chap. I know this hero thing is big with you but you also have to think about your country's well being as well. What's the point in trying to go to war to save someone else when you'll be putting your own people in danger? We can win against Ivan in a different way from war. Don't look so-"

"Hey England?" America cuts him off..looking up at the ceiling with a unreadable expression. "Have you ever wished..that you were human?"

"Human?" England expression falls in surprise at such a strange question. America only nods..not looking at him..but he seems to be waiting for a answer. Britain takes time to think this over..before he responds. "I can't say I have. I've been around for many years..and one human life is like the blink of an eye for me. Their life is so short..how do they get anything done? They are born, they are educated, they work, they find love or maybe not..and then they die. They're names are forgotten as time goes by..more and more humans are born, and more and more humans die..as a nation, I will never die. I can get things done and my name will never be forgotten. I will be forever in the past, and all will know my name...if I was human, I'd be nothing but a time bomb waiting to return to dust."

"We might be able to live forever..but they have something none of us have." America's eyes flash, they sparkle with something that takes England's breath away. "Freedom." America looks at England with those eyes..and all he can do is stare back. "While we are controlled by are bosses..while they get to tell us who we are friends with, who we go to war with, who we like and who we don't..well at least in my country they do...humans are free to choose. They choose the jobs they want and the people they like and the people they hate...They choose the actions they take. Of course we as nations have our own personality and feelings and wants...but if it's against what are boss wants, guess what? We have to obey." America looks away from England and closes his eyes..a smile coming to his lips.. "If I was human, do you know what I would do Arthur?"

"What?" England says softly..his chest tightening at the American's words and the fact he called him Arthur..America is being deep. He's opening up to him..speaking these things..England never knew that Alfred had this side to him..a deep side behind that goofy smile, and careless attitude..maybe..America isn't as carefree as he likes to appear. England takes a seat next to America..feeling a pull towards the other man..he just wants to be close to him.

"if I was human, I would become a human hero like batman! I would deliver my own justice without answering to anyone! I would save people even if I didn't have the money. I'd be a true hero with nothing holding me back!" America's eyes get bright with his dream. "I might be hell of a lot weaker and I wouldn't live forever but..i'd be able to help people without worrying if I'm dragging a country down with me..because if I reach out to help someone, and I fail..I'd be the only one falling." America chuckles softly. "and if I was human, I would never touch paper work ever. If I was human, i'd spend as much time as I wanted to with people I cared about." America grins over at England who is staring at him with his mouth slightly parted, his green orbs big and looking at him in awe. "I'd spend a hell of a lot more time with you."

"R-Really?" England stutters, his face becoming flushed only for him to glare away. "Why? You like to complain around me."

"I know. I just like to get you worked up." America chuckles. "Tell me Britain...what would you do if you were human?"

"..I never really thought about that..." England turns his head back when his blush is gone and looks at the floor in thought. "..and really I don't have anything to say to that because I'm not human and I never will be. Neither will you. You'll always be America." England suddenly stands up, for once towering over America with a fierce gaze. "You say humans are free but we have the same amount of freedom as them. We have our own feelings and thoughts and wants just as you said. Of course we have orders from our bosses, but that doesn't mean we can't act on our own. You might not be able to wage war with Russia as America...but as Alfred you can still be the hero. We can still stop his plans even if our bosses don't let us attack his country..we still can attack Ivan as Arthur and Alfred. We can still save Italy together!" England holds out his hand to America..just like he did all those years ago..his eyes are still firm but his cheeks flushed at the end..he's not use to talking like this..especially with America.

The other blonde looks at him with unreadable eyes..before they brighten..and before he knows it, America is smiling. That confidant smile of his. "Dude you're totally right! Just because I can't go to war doesn't mean I can't still be the hero and stop the bad guy Ivan! And of course I can't do it without my sidekick!" America grins as he grabs England's hand and stands up.

"Sidekick?" England's eye brow twitches.

"Hell yeah! Now that all that deep shit is out of the way, lets get to my kick ass plan! Since I can't touch Russia, let's just get Italy and break the curse! Of course, you know all the magic crap so you can do that part but i'll be the one to bring him to you!" America puts his fist on his hips proudly. "All I have to do is bust in there, get Italy and bring him back to you! It's a piece of cake!" he laughs.

"It's not going to be that simple idiot." England sighs, shaking his head. "Germany has troops all around his boarders. Knowing him, he probably told them to be on the look out for you too. You can't just go in there and get Italy. Germany would never allow that."

"So what if I have to beat up a couple of Germans and Ludwig? Right now, Germany's in the way of me saving Italy and being a hero. He won't listen to reason so maybe he'll listen to the fist of justice!" America punches the air, getting hyped up, that soft tone completely gone and vanished.

"If you just march in there you'll be gun down before you can even get close to Italy!" England points out. "As you pointed out Alfred, we are not immortal.."

"I'll just throw on the American charm! Come on, I doubt Germany even told his troops to shoot me. Probably just you! So I'll go past the troops with ease, find Italy, and bring him back! My plan is fool proof!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Britain sighs. "Actually I have a much easier way to get pass the troops. I'll just use my magic to transport us into Germany. I'll send mint bunny ahead to watch Italy and Germany to determine the best time to do it." England grins with pride at his plan. "Of course before I do such a strong transportation..I need to rest up so my magic is at it's peak..I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to do the spell now.." England frowns at this.

"Alright so tomorrow you'll use your magic and unicorns to get us over in Germany in record time, i'll take down any Germans in our way and I'll save Italy!" America beams proudly. "I always come up with the best plans!"

"Hey! It's my idea and magic!" England's eye twitches which only gets America to laugh.

"All this planning has made me hungry!" America rubs his stomach. " How are you feeling England? Are you hungry?" America frowns when he looks at England's bruised stomach..Britain can't help to cover himself..feeling self-conscious about it.

"Actually I am quite hungry.." England mumbles, he can't help his heart beating faster when America grabs his hand and starts leading him out of the room. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the kitchen! Lithuania is already down there cooking dinner. He should be done by now!" America grins back at Britain as they walk down the empty hallway together..hand in hand..England enjoying the warmth of the American. "He's making pizza!"

"That sounds lovely right about now.." England's stomach growls in agreement..He could eat anything right now, even America's nasty cheeseburgers he's so hungry.

"Hell yeah it does!" America cheers...

As they continue to walk down this hallway that seems never ending...a silence falls over them, and with it a tension. England doesn't understand it..they were fine just a minute ago weren't they? Yet the air seems so thick..Britain tries to ignore it as he walks down the stairs with America..Alfred never letting his hand go.

"So..you and Italy.." America breaks the silence finally..yet the tension hasn't left. "You two are pretty close huh? I've never seen you this worked up over somebody." America don't look at Britain, he stares forward.

"Yes well...He's my friend. A real friend..our countries aren't allys yet he's nice to me. He's been good to me so I couldn't just let him get hurt right?" England glances over at America. "I guess you could say we are close."

"Maybe a little too close." America mumbles. "You never really cared about your friends before so what makes Italy any different? Is it because you like taking care of him like a kid?" America huffs. "Italy's so lame dude and Germany already has eyes on him so you shouldn't be trying to get in Italy's pants-"

"Whoa, whoa! Where did that bloody come from?! I'm not trying to get in Italy's pants! I said he's my friend you stupid git." England glares at America with irritation..Alfred blinks and looks at him.

"Wait..are you saying you don't like Italy like..in that way? But you're so worried about him!"

"What are you bloody talking about? Of course I don't! Just because I'm worried about him doesn't mean I want to get into his pants! I'm not France idiot! What kind of man do you think I am? He's my friend and I care about him, that's all it is to it." England's glare relaxes when he catches the tension in America's shoulders release..his eyes widen in realization. "I say Alfred..are you jealous of Italy?"

"Jealous of Italy!" America barks. "pssh! Yeah right! Why would I be jealous of that guy?"

"You got all flustered when you thought I liked Italy."

"Yeah because that would be stupid!" America glares away from him. "Jealous of Italy. Yeah right." he scoffs as they walk into the kitchen. Lithuania has already set the table, one side has a plate with five slices of pizza while the other has two slices. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who's plate is who's. America lets go of England, still grumbling to himself as he takes his seat in front of his plate and starts to dig in..taking his frustration out on the pizza.

England can't help to smirk at how he's gotten America all frustrated as he sits down in his chair... "so you're not jealous of Italy?"

"Fuck no dude! Italy has nothing on me." America says with a mouthful of food, sending England a glare. The gentleman wrinkles his nose at this display but keeps his smirk on his lips.. He wants to have a little experiment.

"So if I were to kiss Italy you wouldn't mind?" England asks as he takes a bite out of his pizza...America's eyes get wide and he swallows the pizza he was chewing hard.

"..What?"

"You wouldn't mind me kissing him then if you aren't jealous." England says smoothly, eating the pizza quickly as if to show his victory.

"..Why kiss a guy you don't like..." America's face goes unreadable..making England a bit nervous but he continues on.

"Because I'm free to do as I wish. I'm a grown man and Italy is a fun spirit." Britain keeps eating his pizza..but America is staring him down now..his face still unreadable. England tries to ignore him as he finishes his pizza..noticing America is still looking at him. England opens his mouth to say he's joking when suddenly there's the sound of glass shattering.

England and America tense before they whip their heads over...seeing Lithuania looking down at a broken glass bowl with horror, his hands trembling..He looks at America with those panicked blue eyes. "I-I'm so sorry it just slipped out of my hand and-"

"Lithuania, dude it's fine. I know you're still shaky form seeing Russia." America watches the small man shake to himself. "Maybe you should lay down dude, thanks for the pizza, it's amazing!"

"You are welcome mr. America.." Lithuania offers a smile..He nods his thanks before he's gone.

England can't help to feel sorry for the brown haired man..he's so shaken up and who could blame him? Hopefully he will be able to get a hold of himself soon. He's so pale and his eyes terrified.

America and England eat in silence for what seems like forever..England finishes his two pieces, completely full and satisfied. England glances at Alfred..only to see he's fished his pizza and is staring at him.

" You Look tired." America hums, getting up from his seat. "Really you look like shit. You need some more rest dude, especially if you're going to teleport us or whatever."

"I suppose you're right." England sighs even though he doesn't really feel like sleeping. He's slept all day and still his body feels sore and beaten. He'll force himself back to sleep and then maybe he'll be in good enough shape to teleport them into Germany. He needs his rest to save Italy. England feels a panic at thinking of the Italian.._is he okay? Is he still okay? Has Russia tried to attack?_ Britain swallows these questions down, deciding to turn his attention on something else. "Lithuania seems pretty shaken." England comments, glancing in the direction the man went.

"Yeah he is." America frowns, this guilty look shinning through his eyes. "..What happened yesterday was so lame. Now Lithuania doubts my heroicness! I can take Russia any day!..but the bastard sneaked into my house and now Lithuania is all freaked out, thinking it will happen again."

"It won't. As long as Italy isn't here then Russia can't sneak in. Unless you have a pentagram lying around here, Russia can't just teleport into your home. He can telaport to America, but not into your home. Make sure the house is guarded and you should be fine."

"I told Lithuania it had to do with Italy's curse mark..but that only seemed to make him paler." America shakes his head as England gets up and they start walking back up stairs. "He'll calm down soon. He just needs some rest. He was up all night with me yesterday trying to fix the mess I made and calm me down." America's eyes get glossy. "When I saw you just laying on the floor like that..." He trails off...shaking his head. "You really have to be more careful."

"Says the guy with a busted head." England grunts as they walk side by side..his green orbs glancing at America from the side.

"But that's all I have, A busted head. While you could have been killed." America crosses his arms. "when we make it into Germany, just stand back and I'll do all the fighting. I don't want Prussia getting anywhere near you."

"I can handle myself. I won't allow you to treat me as if I'm weak! I was only caught off guard..I will never let myself get in that state again." England stares forward determinately..slightly irritated.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm the hero? And you're my sidekick so you stay by my side and let me do my job!" America grins widely, pointing at himself.

"I'm not your bloody sidekick!" England's eye twitches as Alfred starts to laugh.

"Of course you are!" America beams. "You have the spirit to be a hero but you're not good enough so your my sidekick! Unless you want to be my British butler like Batman has."

"Fuck you America."

America chuckles before closing his eyes in his smile. "Find sidekick it is! And Besides..it would be pretty annoying if you got hurt again. It's not cool making me worry like that Britain...You do your magic stuff and I'll do all the hero stuff."

"Whatever." England glares away in defeat when America opens his eyes...genuine concern in those eyes for him. America is worried about him. It gets Britain's face to heat up and his heart to pick up speed.

Silence falls between them once again..this time it's thicker..why is the air so tense? They were just having a normal conversation! So why does it feel like England's walking on egg shells? He could cut the tension with a knife.

"Why do you like Italy?" America breaks the quiet...his voice isn't angry but it doesn't sound exactly nice. The American doesn't look at him..he just keeps walking and staring forward as if he never asked the question at all.

England raises his eye brow. "Why are you asking something like that?"

"Just answer the question. I'm curious as to how you two became such good friends." America's lips curl up in something close to a sneer. England ignores him and starts to think about his question..why does he like Italy?..The Italian's smile flashes through his head..._well.._

"Italy is good company." England starts off..thinking to himself. "He may be annoying sometimes but it's fun cooking with him. He listens if you give him a good scolding and he likes to play football. He seems to know when something is bothering me and will help me overcome it. He's just a really good friend. That's why I like him. Simple as that."

America doesn't say anything as they both walk back into the room England was sleeping in. Britain yawns and turns off the lights. He looks over at America who is right behind him, towering over him..in the darkness England can't see his face. "I'm going to bed. Aren't you going to go to your room-"

In a blink of an eye America tackles England, throwing him down on the bed and pinning him too it. England freezes in shock, confusion, and arousal as he feels America's uneven breathing on his face. "Don't you dare replace me Britain."

"W-What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England stares up at the other blonde with wide eyes..now wishing he had kept the lights on..He can't see anything but the outline of this man's face. He doesn't look happy from what Britain can see. America's eye brows are furrowed. The man above him is trembling in a silent rage. England winches at the weight of the American. "Ow! You're hurting me idiot!"

surprisingly America gets his hands off England quickly, instead placing them on either side of his head on the bed. "You like Italy a lot. Enough to kiss him and that look in your eyes when you were talking about him...you use to look at me like that. Don't. You. Dare." America is leaning closer, in the darkness England can see those blue orbs narrow.

"So..you are jealous.." England tries to gain the upper hand in this situation but he's not strong enough to push America off..and his body is heating up from America pinning him to the bed. He doesn't understand why all of sudden America goes stiff..His breathing goes back to normal and his shaking stops.

"No.." America leans closer. "I'm not." Those words are spoken against England's lips..before the American leans in just a little more, destroying all the space between them. America kisses England.

Britain tenses up, a gasp escaping his lips from the shock of feeling America's soft lips against his own. Electric shocks go down his spine all the way to the tips of his toes causing them to curl. Quite literally the breath has been knocked out of the Brit. This must be a dream. America would never kiss him..he would never be over him right now, with his lips moving..with his tongue licking at his frozen bottom lip..

But it's not a dream. England can feel his heart beat hammering in his ear as his eyes slip shut in bliss..His lips finally move as he kisses the American back..He taste like pizza and grease but England doesn't mind. The American's lips are so soft..just as he thought they would be..The kiss is a bit sloppy and Alfred is using too much teeth but other then that..this kiss is amazing. America is kissing him. America, his love, is actually kissing him! Every part of Britain's body is tingling..his fingers twitching in anticipation..England wants to touch America. He wants to touch him so much..but he refrains. There's no tongue in this kiss..just lips on lips. All England's worries have been thrown out the window..all he can think about is America. He's so warm..England's heat is starting to head down south. The kiss continues so slow, so sweet. It's so amazing, it's so wonderful, it's-

America suddenly breaks the kiss just when it was starting to get deeper...England not able to stop the whimper he makes at the lost of heat and Alfred's lips...It's over. England's flushed face stares up at America..wanting more, wanting to pull him back down..but instead of that..

"Well let's go to bed dude! We got a big day ahead of us especially since i'm going to be the hero and all." America cheers..back to his cheerful, loud self as he gets off of England and flops down next to him. He pats the stunned England on the head before turning his back to him and getting under the covers. "Good night!"

England stares at him wide eyed..his lips still tinging from where the American was kissing him..his whole body is shaking with want and his stomach is twisting. _That's..that's it?..He's not going to say anything about what just happen?..he's just going to brush it off like he didn't just kiss me?_ "..A-America.." England can't stop his stutter, too messed up to compose himself. "..Why did you..do that?"

America doesn't answer right away. He keeps his back to England and his body is still. England shifts nervously, thinking maybe Alfred fell right to sleep when.. "It's just like you said England. We as nations have are own feelings and wants right?" America turns around..those blue eyes shinning through the darkness with such a strong emotion causing England's breath to catch. "Well, the answer to why I kissed you is simple." America closes his eyes. "It's because I wanted too. As America..as Alfred..I wanted to kiss you." America's body goes limp..England knows he's asleep. He must have been tired.

England stares at America's sleeping face with wide eyes..his heart hasn't slowed down and his body is still very warm...America kissed him..He kissed him because he wanted to.._what does that mean?..Does it mean America likes me as I like him?..Does that kiss mean he loves me just as I love him? What does it mean?.._

With the exhaustion of his hurt body and the overwhelming feelings America's kiss has given him..England passes out..his head falling slightly so it's laying against Alfred's chest..

England's lips still haven't stopped tinging..yet they are frozen into a smile as the darkness over takes him..It not destroying the light of his overwhelming joy. America truly is his hope, his light in the darkness.

His own idiotic hero.

* * *

"Calm down..calm down.." Lithuania mumbles as he hugs himself. His body hasn't stopped it's shaking since he left America and England, if anything it's gotten worse with the thought that he's alone and not protected. It hasn't even been two days since that encounter with Russia and already it feels like he's losing his mind. Lithuania is terrified, which is to be expected after having a surprise run in with Russia and almost being taken back with him to his home. Lithuania was shock to have waken up in America's house..because he thought for sure Russia would have carried his unconscious body back with him and made him his slave once again..but he didn't. The confusion of it only scares Lithuania more..what if Russia is so pissed that he doesn't want Lithuania anymore? What if he just wants to torture him and get him back for leaving Russia? It's too much for his faint heart to take. It must be driving him insane..what happened in the kitchen proves it.

Lithuania was just doing the dishes as England and America ate the pizza he made. He wanted to clean up for the American, being useful made him less scared and got his mind off Russia. As Lithuania finished cleaning a bowl, he turned to put it on the rack to dry...only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw.._him._ Russia was standing in front of him, smiling that smile of his as those purple eyes gleamed at him. He didn't say a word..and he didn't have to. Lithuania was too afraid to scream..instead all the muscles in his body loosen..causing him to drop the bowl and it to shatter. Lithuania was so ashamed to have broken something of America's but before he could warn America of Russia..he was gone..as if he was never there to begin with.

When America told him to lay down..Lithuania couldn't even argue..He knows he needs to sleep. That's probably why he's seeing things and scaring himself to death..

Last night he got no sleep. There was so much to do and worry about that there wasn't any room for sleep. Lithuania had his hands full cleaning up the mess the American had made after he found England.. The brown haired male shutters at the thought. He's never seen Mr. America so angry before..something in those blue eyes seem to have snapped. America put England in bed..attended to his wounds..before without a word, he went into the living room. Lithuania had stayed by England's side, too afraid to move when he heard America roar and the house shake...to be honest Lithuania was more scared of America in that moment than Russia.

When America came back with a unreadable expression on his face as he stared at England's limp body;..Lithuania took this as a hint to leave and check out the damage. It was horrible. The couch was ripped into two pieces, the walls were covered in holes caused by the American's fist, there were dents in the ground from America's stomping...The TV was in the worse condition. It had been shattered into a million pieces...Lithuania knew he didn't have to clean up the mess..but he wanted too. America is in pain too...and in that moment when he saw England laying on the floor in his own blood..He saw it in the American's eyes..fear.

This is a scary time for everyone, not just him so he needs to stop freaking out and get himself together! Honestly, Lithuania tried to talk Alfred out of getting involved with Russia after England had passed out once again and America was heading to his boss. No matter what he said, America said he wanted to go through with it..the thought terrifies him but...Lithuania told America he would be there with him till the end. He owes America everything. If Alfred wants to fight against Russia to save Italy..he has to say by him. Lithuania tried to talk England and America out of it..but he failed.

Lithuania really has no clue what Russia wants with Italy. Russia never talked about the small Italian when Lithuania was in his hold..and he's aware that their bosses gotten along..but that's it. Russia's never shown any interest in hurting Italy..so why is he doing this now? Lithuania couldn't tell you..that's another reason Russia terrifies him..You can never know what he's thinking behind that chilling smile.

_I hope you know what you're getting yourself into mr. America.._ Lithuania shivers only to hug himself tighter as he walks into his room and shuts the door behind him..making sure to lock it.

Lithuania tenses when he realizes there's a sound breaking the quiet.._running water? It sounds like the tub_..Lithuania frowns deeply as he scratches his wrist, a annoying itch settling there as he slowly walks over to the bathroom..._This is just my mind..nothing is happening..I'm hearing things, seeing things_.

Lithuania peaks into the bathroom..only to pale when he sees that the tub has been filled completely with hot steaming water...The brown haired male raises his eyebrow as he walks into the bathroom, scratching his wrist. "What the world..?" _Did the bath really just run it's self? Is this really happening or-_

"Surprise!" A voice suddenly chimes behind him getting Lithuania to scream and whip around..only to scream again when he sees those purple eyes gleaming at him. Russia smiles at the trembling brown man, pointing a finger at the tub. "I ran you a bath! Nice and hot! You'll become one with mother Russia now da?" Russia's smile grows.

"R-Russia?! H-How did you get in here? Italy's not here!" Lithuania's eyes widen in complete horror. "no..No i'm seeing things! You can't be real! Shoo! Go away!"

"That's not very nice Lithuania. Of course I'm real." Russia closes his eyes in his smile." Silly I don't need Italy to keep track of you. You have you're own special mark!"

"Own special.." Lithuania trembles..not liking where this is going.

"You haven't noticed?" Russia tilts his head, pointing down to Lithuania's wrist. The brown haired male bites his lip, silently wishing that nothing will be there..but of course, his prayers aren't answered. On the wrist that has been itching..is a black mark. A similar one to the mark on Italy's forehead..one look at this..and Lithuania knows it.

He's fucked.

"Isn't it great? I'm shaking i'm so happy as well!I put that on you when you took your nap the last time I was here." Russia beams at the trembling man. "You'll never be able to get away from me now. Even though you're not in Russia, i'll always be close by. Hmm..where's your America now? Is he going to save you from me? You can't get away from me Lithuania. You rightfully belong to me."

"R-Russia stop..please..I'm a free man now.." Lithuania mumbles, taking a step back when Russia takes a step forward. "I-I don't belong to you! G-Go away and leave Italy alone! I don't know what you want with him but..s-stop it..please?" Lithuania's voice gets weaker in his fear.

"Leave Italy alone? Why? Italy loves me! He loves me so much, he calls me his guardian angel." Russia takes another step closer. "So I won't leave Italy alone..I'm having too much fun with him. I won't leave him alone, and I won't leave you alone."

"Please Russia..you have to go..now. Please take this mark off of me and leave me alone." Lithuania trembles. "I'm free..you can't take that away from me anymore!...you..can't."

"Why would you want to be away from me? I'm being nice. I've given you a bath, I've tied your shoes and copied other things Germany did for Italy..you should be eating out of the palm of my hand by now! Join mother Russia now! Come back to me Lithuania.." Russia's smile grows more warped.

"N-No..Please.." Tears sting the corner of Lithuania's eyes causing Russia to stop. Those purple eyes look at him blankly..before they light in realization.

"You shouldn't be crying and telling me to go away. You should be smiling and happy to come with me..Why isn't it not working..AH! " Russia's eyes light in realization. "There's something I haven't tried!"

"What are you-" Lithuania starts..only to be cut off by the other man's lips clashing with his own, getting him to squeak in surprise and horror, his body frozen. Russia is..kissing him. His lips are freezing and just the touch of them are nipping at his lips like they are giving him frostbite. Lithuania is terrified. He doesn't know what to do. He's pinned against the wall with Russia tonguing him..He's so cold. His body is cold. His touch is cold. Russia keeps his eyes open, those purple bores boring into Lithuania's terrified blue ones as he continues to raid his mouth. The kiss is forced and intimating..It sends Lithuania in shock for a moment..the only person that has ever kissed him is..

A man with long blonde hair grins at him in his mind..those green eyes alight in glee. "_Like, Lithuania are you like cheating on me?_"

Lithuania's eyes widen and he gasps..a panic seizing him, making him shout and struggle against what's holding him down..when that didn't work..Lithuania's hand has a mind of it's own. Lithuania slaps Russia across the face. The sound echos in the large home. Russia makes a grunting sound before he takes a step back..looking down as if he can see where Lithuania hurt him before he looks back up..

When Lithuania's eyes meet Russia's once again...his face loses all it's color..Lithuania realizing what he just did and who he just did it too.

Russia only stares at Lithuania blankly...a smile on his face. There's a red hand print on his cheek that makes Lithuania to bite his lip so he doesn't whimper. Russia is going to kill him. There's no doubt about that. He just struck him in the face! Russia took him off guard and started kissing him! _He's never done that before and it made me think of Poland and..oh god i'm dead. I'm so dead. I mind as well kiss America and life goodbye._

There's a tense silence between the two as they stare at each other..Lithuania's waiting for Russia to jump on him and start beating the shit out of him..but nothing happens. Russia just stares at him with those purple eyes..there's no anger in his expression..there's nothing Lithuania can read..yet he's still smiling at him as if Lithuania didn't just hit him. Lithuania grips his fist..ready for anything.

"..I see." Russia suddenly breathes out..closing his eyes in his smile. "My Lithuania, I didn't know you had a good arm!" He chuckles. "..I understand now. It doesn't matter what I do..you will not accept me. I've been nice, and given you a kiss which you smacked my face in return. You will not come and be one with me..you look at me as if I'm some kind of demon. Just like everyone else. You're no different Lithuania but somehow I wanted you to be! You will not accept my kindness but you will accept America with open arms. It's all very frustrating Lithuania." Russia's smile grows. "Tell me..who was it you were thinking about when I kissed you?..You were thinking of some else da? Was it America? Have you kissed him before?"

"N-No!" Lithuania can only stutter this out..he's too much in shock to do anything else..

"That look in your eyes tells me you're lying. You love America don't you? Is that why you won't accept me because you have already accepted him? Is America what's keeping you from me? Maybe if America wasn't here, you would want to kiss me and become one with me-"

"No! It's not America!" Lithuania speaks up, his chest clenching in fear at knowing where this is going. Russia is going to hurt America. He's going to hurt him because of Lithuania. He can't let that happen. Lithuania feels a anger building up. "America has nothing to do with it! I never kissed him and even if I did that's not keeping me from wanting to do it with you! I don't want to go back because i'm finally free from you! Even if I never meant America, I would never want to go back to you. I would never want to kiss you either! You took everything from me Russia and made me your slave for years. You're cold, and scary! America has nothing to do with the fact I don't want anything to do with you, or mother Russia!" Lithuania shouts out..finally losing his cool just a bit..After he says all of that he pales a bit..he trembles but holds his ground..he won't let America take a beaten because of him..if Russia's mad, he wants his attention on him. Not America.

Russia's smile falls..till he's just staring at Lithuania blankly..The room gets colder, those eyes flash in something that Lithuania can only classify as fury. "So..It's me?" Russia readjusts his scarf so it covers his mouth. "Maybe if I had a heart..you would love me. Maybe if I had a heart full of emotions..a heart so pure and true. Maybe then you would accept me..if I had a heart..his heart." Russia's eyes gleam like he's smiling..he puts a hand on his chest...He's starting to fade away. "I'll be back with a new heart and then you will become one with me. There's no escaping it..oh and Lithuania?" Russia moves his scarf to show his smile..he's fading away. "If you tell England or America about my little mark I will rip America apart limb from limb. I will kill your little American boyfriend do you understand me?" His smile grows. "Of course you do." Then he's gone.

Lithuania falls to his knees..his eyes wide with horror and his heart beating so fast..He was sure..he was sure he was going to die just then..the look in Russia's eyes..He's lucky to be alive. Yet at the same time he's not. Russia has cursed him so that means he can come into America's home all he wants! And if Lithuania tells America about it..He could get killed. Lithuania lets the tears flow freely as he hugs himself..his lips still cold and hurting from the Russian's kiss..what is he suppose to do? He doesn't want to risk America' getting hurt but if Lithuania stays here with the curse then Russia could sneak in at anytime and hurt America!..that's especially not good when America's trying to stop Ivan..

There is only one thing Lithuania can do to keep America safe...

Lithuania gets up..letting out a whimper and a pained sob as he walks over to his closet..and pulls out a briefcase. He has to leave America. He has to go far away and deal with Russia by himself. To stay here would be putting Mr. America into danger..and Lithuania doesn't want that. America has done so much for him..the least he can do is leave when he's put in danger. Even if he told England about the mark and he could get it off him..They're trying to save Italy right now so England might tell him to wait..and then Russia would come back and..he doesn't want to think about it.

Lithuania has to leave. He has to say good bye to the red, white, and blue..he has to fight on his own now. America helped him get his freedom..now he has to be the one to keep it. Lithuania packs his bags..before he leaves the room to look around this home he's grown to love..to get a good look at America before he has to leave this beautiful country behind. Lithuania will look around, remember the good times and then leave before America gets up. He couldn't bare looking into those blue eyes of the man that represents freedom it's self..Lithuania wouldn't want to leave. He wouldn't be able to and he knows it. Lithuania has to leave freedom..to make sure it's not destroyed. With a heavy heart..he will leave Alfred and this country that has made him so happy..It's the right thing to do.

America can't save everyone..it's Italy's turn now. Lithuania's had his time living the American dream..now he's faced with the reality that he will never be rid of Russia...He will never get rid of him unless he stands his ground..

Lithuania's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice the small amount of blood on the floor of his room..right where Russia was standing..Lithuania was so lost in those purple orbs that he didn't see the blood that fell from the man's empty chest...He also didn't see the pained frown on Russia's face..it was hidden behind his scarf..

Lithuania doesn't know what him leaving will cause. He doesn't know the consequences of his actions..so he'll leave..

And Italy will be the one to pay.

**Finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took so long but College is a lot of work! Damn A&P..anyway, back to the story. I was looking at all the reviews and realize I don't have the much American and England action so I hoped you guys like this one! Everyone kissed, well kinda if you count Germany's sneak kiss as one.**

**Question!**

**What do you guys think of Prussia x Canada? I've seen some of you guys mention it so I was wondering if you would like it in this story? Don't worry about how I would fit it in, I have my ways.**

**Okay I know I said that this would be a lot of gerita chapter last chapter and I think I lied. There was a good amount of Germany and Italy but not as much as I pictured when I started writing. I hoped you liked it anyway! **

**I'll try to be faster with the chapters. AT least you guys know i'm not going to abandon this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews! It really makes me happy getting fed back!**

**Till next time:)**


	19. Music that didn't calm the beast

"_Join me Italy, and together we can be the great Roman empire!"_

"_N-No! Don't go! Please!"_

"_I promise I will come back to you..."_

"_I-I know we'll see each other again, I just know it!...I'll wait for you Holy Roman empire..please come back to me safe and sound."_

Italy's eyes snap open, his breath catching in his throat as he tries to slow down the beating of his heart. He had that dream again...The one when Holy Rome leaves..and they make their promise. You would think that seeing this dream would make Italy upset but actually it puts a smile on his face. Italy believes these dreams are Holy Rome's way in making him remember that he is coming back, that Italy will see him again soon. The dream fills him with hope that someday he will see his first love again. Also Italy has noticed that when he has this dream something important happens! One time he had this dream and later in the day he found a cute stray kitty cat!...Germany didn't let him keep it because he said he already had too many cats but still! It was nice finding such a cute kitty cat.

"Ve?" Italy tenses when he realizes that something is wrapped around his body, holding him tightly. He also notices that he's not laying on a pillow but a large, muscular chest. Italy blinks before he looks up. He can't help his face to brighten at what he sees. Germany is asleep beside him, his blonde bangs in his face and his lips slightly parted. The large man's chest is what Italy has his head resting on..the Italian can hear his heart beat...In a way it's soothing. Germany's arms are around him, holding him in a loose hold in his sleep. Italy can't help to giggle in satisfaction..He woke up before Germany again! That never happens!

Italy notices his body warms at being pressed against his best friend..the Italian feels all warm inside and he can't help to smile. This is nice. Usually Germany doesn't even let him sleep with him And Germany's never cuddled with him before like this. He must have hugged him in his sleep, Germany would never just hug him. The German man likes no touching when they are in bed, or in general but of course Italy doesn't listen and touches him anyway. He just wants to feel Germany's nice muscles and feel safe with him. Germany is Italy's best friend so of course he would want to touch him!

"Ve~" Italy nuzzles his head against the man's massive chest. To his surprise Germany doesn't stir...He must have been really tired. Poor Germany, this is all Italy's fault. Italy made Germany all worried..he made him stressed out. He wasn't of use to him once again..Italy glances up at the sleeping man to see if he looks unhappy in his sleep, as if he could tell if Germany was angry with him as he slept but...no..

Germany is smiling in his sleep..it's the smallest upturning of the lips but it melts away all the guilt Italy was just feeling. Italy gazes at the smile with awe..finding his own lips turning in one. Germany really is beautiful. He meant all that yesterday and he hopes some time soon Germany will let him draw him and that smile of his. Germany is happy...maybe he's having a nice dream? Or maybe he's just happy to get some rest..either way it gets Italy to reach out and gently touch Germany's cheek. His skin is warm to the touch as Italy gently rubs his face...

Germany keeps sleeping, his stone face relaxed and his hair all over the place. Italy likes seeing Germany with a peaceful expression for once. He works too hard and is so uptight about a lot of things. Life isn't fun when everything makes you irritated or angry. Seeing Germany so peaceful warms Italy's heart and he leans in, giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek to try to wake him up.

Ludwig doesn't stir.. maybe it's in Italy's imagination..but it almost seems as if the German's smile has grown just a bit. Germany really is out for the count. If he's this tired and having such a nice dream Italy shouldn't disturb him..maybe he could make him breakfast? He could cook wurst for Germany so he'll be even happier when he gets up! Italy can keep making him happy..that's how he will be useful. Italy wants to keep that beautiful smile on his best friend's face.

Italy begins the task of trying to wiggle out of the German's hold without waking him. He tries to move his shoulders so he can get his arms out from Germany's side, the large man laying on them. Once his hands are freed he tries to move Germany's large muscular arms off of him so he can sneak out of bed-

Germany makes a grunting sound in his sleep before he tightens his hold back up, keeping the Italian close to his chest. Even though this just ruined Italy's attempts at getting out, it gets Italy to giggle. This is fun. Italy likes Germany holding him but he also feels like he should do something for his best friend. Germany has been worried about him because of this curse mark..Italy wants Germany to know he feels fine. He wants to ease his worry. Really, Italy does feel fine. Sometimes he forgets he is cursed! It doesn't hurt and nothing really bad has happened so far.

"Okays Germany.." Italy slowly takes Germany's arms off..He's able to get the limp arms off of him..he had to push them off because their weight was a bit much for the weak Italian to lift. Germany makes a grumble as Italy slips out of the bed but he doesn't wake up. Italy smiles at his best friend one more time before he walks out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Now lets cook that wurst.

Italy can't help to run to the kitchen when he remembers what's going to happen today. Him and Germany are going to spend a whole day together! Doing fun stuff! No training either! Today is going to be amazing, Italy can tell. Italy's so excited, his heart is picking up speed and he's smiling like an idiot. A whole day with his best friend..It's almost too good to be true.

Italy hums to himself as he walks up to the fridge and takes out a package of wurst. He places It on the counter before he digs in some cabinets in the kitchen and pulls out a pot. He places it on the stove and turns on the burner the pot is on. _The first thing we should do together is cook food for our picnic! I'll cook pasta of course and Germany can make us some delicious desserts! _Italy smiles as he opens up the package and puts three sausages into the pot.._should I cook more?_ Italy's mind replaces Germany's smile with a cocky grin and red eyes. Italy's eyes light in realization. "Ve I should ask Prussia if he wants some!" Italy cheers before he leaves the sausage in the pot without thinking about it.

Italy runs down the hallway with his hands to his side like a air plane..He feels as if he could fly. He doesn't think of England or the curse on his forehead..He just thinks of Germany and what this day will hold. Italy comes to a stop in front of the door that leads to the basement, Prussia's room. Italy knocks on the door..but when Prussia doesn't answer he decides to open the door and walk down anyway. The stairs creak as he descends, it's cold down here but it doesn't destroy the warmth Italy feels inside. "Hey Prussia! I'm cooking wurst would you like some?" Italy smiles when he gets down in the basement..only to frown when he sees his bed is empty. Italy looks around the large basement..but the Prussian is no where to be found._ Huh..he must have already left_..Italy turns back around and leaves Prussia's room, not thinking of it much. Prussia is usually never here so he guesses he expected this.

Italy's smile doesn't falter as he makes his way back to the kitchen and finishes cooking the sausages for Germany. When Italy's done he peaks into Germany's room and sees he's still asleep._ He looks so peaceful..I should give him more time_. Italy moves away from the door and decides to takes the sausages and places them in the stove to keep them warm. Italy doesn't want to wake Germany up..he's sure he'll wake up soon.

Since Italy's done cooking Germany wurst, and because he can't stay still, he decides to look around Germany's home. It's not like Italy hasn't seen all of the German's home but he likes looking at some of the paintings Germany has on his walls..Some of them are even Italy's that he gave Germany! He put them up on his wall, making Italy feel proud of his work. Germany likes his paintings.

Italy sings to himself as he walks down Germany's hallway, looking at all the different paintings on the walls..there's one of a large flower field (Italy drew that), a painting of dogs..a painting of a large vast sea-

A pair of green eyes gleam at him in his mind..those lips in a rare smile when he usually glares at him.

Italy's breath catches and he comes to a halt..He trembles slightly as the smile on his face is replaced with a frown..Italy stares at the painting of the sea with sad eyes...England had a painting like this in his home. He use to be a pirate too..He was big on the sea. Thinking of England makes him upset..his heart pulls at thinking of the man as if he wants to see him again..as if he's still his friend. It's just the curse, he knows but it's hard to ignore it..Grand Papa Rome always told him to follow his heart but it's hard to know if this is his heart or the curse..

Italy wouldn't believe it if you told him a couple of weeks ago he would become friends with Britain and that he would actually like the irritated blonde. Italy misses England in way..but again it's the curse talking. It makes Italy feel empty inside knowing that England just played with his heart..and his heart still pulls towards him. He's never felt so betrayed.

Italy bows his head..deciding to say a prayer to lift his spirits. "Forgive me grand papa Rome.." Is all he says. He can only think of his grandfather looking down at him with a disapproving look for not following his heart and lying..He only wants to make his grand father happy..he deserves to have his rest after years of war. He deserves to be where there's only love and fluffy clouds.

Italy suddenly feels a cold chill that covers his body in goosebumps. "Ve why is it so cold?!" Italy frowns as he hugs himself and starts to rub his arms. What happened to the heater? Italy's about to go find it when he hears the faint sound of a piano playing. Italy's eyes widen and sparkle immediately as he quickly runs to where he knows the piano is..knowing who's playing it as well. Italy comes to a stop at the open door...peeking in to hear the lovely song better.

Austria is sitting in front of a large black piano..His back is to Italy as his hands move skillfully over the keys making a solemn song..one that doesn't make you feel happy or sad..the tone is between yet it's still beautiful. Italy loves hearing Austria play. It was one of his favorite pass times when he lived with him..

"You don't have to stand there you know?" Austria doesn't stop playing and he doesn't turn around getting Italy to tense. "You can come over here and sit by me if you like. I know how you like to listen to the music."

"Ve how did you know I was here?" Italy perks up a bit and walks into the room..noticing how considerably warmer it is in here but he doesn't say anything. Italy happily bounces over to the seat next to Austria and takes his seat next to the man that hasn't opened his eyes and his hands haven't ceased moving. Italy can't hep to stare at him in awe. Austria is a very pretty man. His face is perfect with no impurities, his hair frames his face and when he plays..His music leaves you breathless. Austria can be mean and scary but his music makes up for it. Just by looking at him..you can't help to stare in awe. When Austria is playing a piano, he's in his element. Music is his element, his weapon, his life. He uses music to express himself just as Italy uses his drawings to do the same.

"It's not hard when you come running down the hallway. Either it's you or Prussia and I didn't hear a annoying 'awesome' so I figured it was you." Austria says simply. "Also, you're the only one in the house that would run to hear my music.." His says this with a slight smile..but it's barely there. "Now hush up and enjoy the music."

Italy nods and smiles, doing just that. He kicks his feet as he closes his eyes, letting the music invade his ears and take him else where...Hearing Austria play reminds him of the old times. Reminds him of when he was a little kid and Austria would let Italy sit near him and listen to him play. It's nice..it takes his mind off of England and off his curse mark..It's nice and warm next to Austria and in a way, Italy feels safe. Not as safe as he would feel with Germany here but he feels a lot better then he did outside In the hallway alone.

Suddenly the music stops getting Italy to make a disappointed sound as he opens his eyes, looking at Austria in confusion. He's surprised to find Austria staring at him..those black-purplish eyes boring into Italy's..The glasses on Austria gleam a bit before he pushes them back up his nose..There's a odd expression on his face. "..Are you alright Italy? I heard about what happened to you..that ghastly mark on your forehead proves it, I suppose."

"O-Oh si I'm fine." Italy frowns and looks down..not wanting to talk about his curse mark..Austria stares at him a moment before nodding.

"Tell me Italy, do you remember what I taught you?" Austria asks, getting Italy to look up at him with confused eyes. Austria motions to the piano. "Don't tell me you have forgotten!"

"Oh si! I remember how to play. I haven't played in awhile though.." Italy smiles at the change of conversation.

"Well, let me see how bad you are. Play the piano." Austria moves so Italy can scoot and sit where he is

"Ve really?" Italy beams up at Austria excited..it's been forever since he's played! He can feel his fingers twitching in excitement.

"Ja really. Now show me what you got." Austria takes his seat next to Italy..He doesn't stare at him which Italy is grateful for..it would make him nervous.

"Okays!" Italy cheers before he takes a deep breath..his face going blank as he tries to remember how to play..his thoughts are cut off by Austria.

"Don't think. Just play."

Italy listens to him, putting his hands on the keys._.just play._ Italy starts to move his hands..the tune he's playing seems a little off beat and not what he wanted to play at all.._Which keys made a lighter sound? It's been so long, it's hard to remember how to-_

"Music is life Italy. Music is life in a melody. Put your feelings into it..don't think, just let the music take you away." Austria stops Italy's hands before looking him in the eyes. "You have the knowledge of the keys in your mind..just feel the music and it will take you away. Close your eyes and feel."

Italy nods, knowing how serious Austria gets with his music, he quickly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.._feel the music..what does music feel like?_ _Austria told me not to think_...Italy clears his mind as he puts his hands on the keys and starts to play..it sounds as bad as before..but as he clears his mind..thoughts come to him without him trying..

He thinks of Germany and their plans for today..a smile forms on Italy's lips and before he knows it, his song turns into a upbeat one with high notes..his hands moving all on their own. The song fits his heart right now..he's happy..Germany makes him so happy..

Italy thoughts leave Germany and he starts thinking of England..thinking of the man with the scary eyebrows and imaginary friends..the man he thought was just lonely. The man that cooked pasta with him and let him sleep with him when he was scared..he thinks of how England had tricked him..how England had cursed him...The song turns into something lower, a sadder tune being played that matches his aching heart..the bells of the piano chime and hit him hard in his soul..It's like the piano is telling his story..just as Austria had said..

Then..he thinks of Holy Rome. The tune of the song turns into something much softer..Italy barely hitting the keys as he feels hope swell his heart..he will come back..and his song now shows his hope. Italy takes a deep breath before he hits the last note of the song..the last note of all that he feels and all that's going on with him.

Italy opens his eyes..somehow feeling so much better as he looks over at Austria. The raven haired male has his eyes closed..his face blank before he opens his eyes to look at Italy with a knowing look. "That was a interesting song Italy. It seems I've taught you well. I suppose you feel better now?"

"Si!..thank you for letting me play Austria." Italy smiles brightly at this man. "I forgot how fun it was!"

"Yes well, don't expect it all the time." Austria huffs and looks down at his piano, his pride and joy. "This time was a special occasion."

"Hehe okay. I forgot how fun it was to listen to you play.." Italy smiles as Austria starts to play the piano again..the melody has a different tone then his last song..it's a little more upbeat. "It's been so long since we've done this! Or even talk! I never see you even though I'm here all the time!"

"That's because I'm usually not here. Miss Hungary requires a lot of my attention." Austria sighs but there's a hint of a smile on his lips. A silence falls between them as Austria continues to play. Italy closes his eyes..enjoying the music..Austria plays a whole song before looking at Italy. "..I'm glad your back."

"Ve really?" Italy looks at Austria with wide eyes, not expecting that from the other man.

"Ja, only because now I won't have to deal with Germany acting like an idiot." Austria huffs and shakes his head. "Maybe now he'll go back to normal"

"What do you mean?" Italy tilts his head confused..Germany an idiot? Back to normal? What is he talking about? Germany seems fine to him!

"Italy, you being gone has been horrible. The whole time you were gone Germany made countless messes, drank much more beer then he should and he's woken me up countless times with his angry yelling. All he would do was talk about you..he was just a mess." Austria shakes his head. "And with you gone, for some reason Prussia decided it was time he was around the house all the time..do you know how horrible it was to have Prussia around me all the time?" Austria shutters. "So yes, I'm very happy you are back."

"Oh.." Italy frowns deeply at hearing all this. "..Was Germany really that mad me?"

"What are you talking about? He wasn't mad at you, he was worried about you. So worried he drove himself crazy." Austria sighs.

Italy doesn't know why hearing this makes his heart beat faster..Germany was doing that the whole time he was gone?..and he kept talking about him?..So Germany really was worried...he really did miss Italy..It gets Italy's body to warm up and he finds himself smiling..It makes him..happy hearing that.

Suddenly there's a loud thump following by harsh German curses. "Oh no.." Austria glares at the door way. "What was that?"

Italy frowns, about to say it sounded like Germany when..

"Italy? Italy!" Germany starts calling for Italy..roaring his name with a hint of desperation in his voice. His loud stomping can be heard all throughout the house. "Italy where are you?! Gott, Italy!-"

"Shut it up, you idiot! He's in here!" Austria cuts Italy off before he could say anything. As soon as Austria said this, loud foot steps are heard coming down the hallway at a fast pace..in a blink of an eye Germany is in front of the door way..his blue eyes panicked.. but when he sees Italy looking at him curiously from next to the glaring Austria..a relief washes over those piercing blue eyes and he lets out a loud sigh..putting a hand to his heart. "Gott Italy! Don't scare me like that!" Germany snaps.

"Waa! What did I do?" Italy frowns at getting yelled at. He whimpers and puts his hands over his head.

Germany's eyes soften when he sees this and he glances away. "You weren't in bed with me..it was empty like all those times and I thought.." Germany tenses and shakes his head. "Never mind, next time though if I'm still asleep wake me up okay?" Germany looks back at him..a odd look in those piercing blue eyes.

"But you looked so peaceful and happy! I didn't want to wake you."

"It doesn't matter how I looked. You shouldn't be wondering around without someone watching you!"

"It's not like I'm right here or anything." Austria speaks up, getting Germany to glare at him.

"Someone who won't make you do chores for them I mean."

"Oh please, I haven't asked anything from Italy. If you must know, Italy and I have been enjoying the music. I was looking out for him, no need to have a freak out. Did you fall out of your bed?" Austria raises an eyebrow at how Germany's cheeks flush..but he sends him a deep glare. Austria shakes his head. "Well I'd better go see miss Hungary now that Germany's up to baby sit you." Austria looks over at Italy when Germany fums more. "See you Italy."

"See you Austria! Thanks for letting me play!" Italy waves eagerly with a smile on his face as Austria walks pass Germany and down the hall, not saying anymore.

"Mein gott.." Germany grumbles..still trying to get himself together, trying to catch his breath..only for it to get knocked out of him when Italy tackles him into a hug.

"Please don't be angry at me Germany! I only wanted to make you happy and you looked so happy sleeping!" Italy looks up at him with those brown eyes full of sadness..It gets Germany to swallow..

_I was only happy because I was dreaming of you_..the German thinks to himself as he shakes his head and sighs.

"It's fine Italy..I'm not angry..I was just worried." This gets something to flash through Italy's eyes and he smiles.._Germany was worried about me..He really cares..his best friend._

"I made you some wurst for breakfast! I know how much you like your sausage." Italy beams, smiling again as he hugs Germany tighter..feeling Ludwig's muscles gets him to sigh in relief..he loves hugging his best friend.

"Really, you did?" Germany's eyes light up a bit at that..especially when Italy giggles at his reaction and lets go of him..Germany looks disappointed only to perk back up when Italy grabs his hand and starts to drag him down the hallway.

"Si! I made them so you could stay happy even when you woke up!" Italy smiles brightly as he continues to drag the larger man down the hallway and into the kitchen. The small Italian fees excited that he had made Germany wurst..surly Germany will be happy. He might even smile for him again. Italy lets go of his hand to walk over towards the stove. "When I finished the wurst you were still asleep so I just put the sausage in the stove to keep it warm!" Italy smiles as he takes the plate of sausage out of the stove and places it in front of the German who took his seat at the kitchen table and is looking at him with an odd look in his eyes.

"You still should have woke me up Italy.." Germany mumbles, glancing away. "I shouldn't be sleeping in this late anyway!"

"Ve it's okay Germany! You deserve your rest! You've done so much for me..I was fine by myself for a bit. I couldn't bring myself to even think about waking you up. You looked so happy!" Italy skips over to the table and takes a seat next to Germany. "Were you having a nice dream?"

Germany's cheeks tint at that, his eyes immediately looking down at the sausage before he coughs into his hand. "..I suppose you could say that."

"What was it about?" Italy beams excitedly, his eyes lighting up. "Ohh was I in it?-"

"Nien!" Germany shouts out a bit too loudly..Italy's eyes widen as he stares at his best friend in confusion. The German realizes what he did and coughs into his hand awkwardly. "So uh..you made me wurst!" Germany stabs a fork through one of the large sausages so hard it scraps the plate it's on before he pulls it up and takes a calm bite of it despite his previous actions. The weird look on Germany's face melts away at taking a bite of his favorite meal..and he let out a sigh. "..This is good Italy.." He averts his gaze, his voice getting softer and his cheeks still colored. "Danke."

Italy had winced at the sound the fork had made on the plate and at how his best friend was acting..but at the last part, Italy's smile comes back full force and his face brightens back up. "Oh no problem! I thought you would be hungry when you woke up so I made you your favorite food!"

"I see well-" Germany takes another bite of his sausage and swallows before looking up at Italy...he stops mid-bite and raises his eyebrow. "Where is your breakfast? Did you make yourself any?"

"Nope just you! I don't really feel like sausages today!"

Germany stares at Italy a moment before sighing. "I see..well you know where the flour is. You can make yourself pasta if you want for breakfast."

"Hmm..." Italy thinks about his beloved pasta..but when he does..he gets this odd feeling in his head..and his stomach turns. "...No, I'm okay. I'm not really hungry."

Germany stops right before taking another bite of his sausage..he freezes completely and looks at Italy with confusion in his eyes. "..You're not hungry? Didn't you hear me? I said you could make pasta."

"Ve I'm not really hungry for pasta right now" as soon as these words left his lips, Italy regretted them.

"Not hungry for pasta?!" Germany's eyes widen in alarm. "But..But you're always hungry for pasta! You never have a limit for that stuff!" The German's eyebrows furrow in concern. "Italy are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, no! I'm fine Germany! I meant I want to save my appetite for the picnic later! I feel fine!" Italy quickly says, holding his hands up as if to wave off the idea of something being wrong with him..but honestly, Italy's not feeling too good. He doesn't want Germany to worry though...all Germany ever does is worry about him. _I can never give him a break can I?_ "I'll eat pasta then with you!"

"Italy you better not be lying to me." Germany's stern voice gets Italy's breath to get caught in his throat.._.lying._.that's all he's been doing lately hasn't' he? That's all he's done to Germany since Britain captured him..lie..lie..lie. Italy should tell him the truth..he should say that he doesn't feel good..but he can't. Today is suppose to be a good day. They are suppose to eat together and sit out in the flower field..If Germany finds out he's not feeling well he'll make him lay down..Italy wants to spend the day with his best friend.

"I'm not." Italy looks up at his friend to give him a smile..The German is looking at him with those piercing blue eyes..his eyebrows are still furrowed with concern. "By skipping breakfast I'll be super hungry for the picnic! I'm going to eat so much pasta I'm going to explode and go to pasta heaven!"

Germany stares long and hard into the Italian's eyes..seeming to be searching for something. After awhile Germany sighs and relaxes his shoulders. "Just don't eat too much. You'll end up getting your self sick."

"Ve no promises! Especially when you'll be making dessert right?" Italy's eyes light up at the thought as he grabs Germany's arm and starts swinging it. "Right Germany? You're making dessert right?"

"Yes, yes." Germany sighs at Italy's antics but can't help how his eyes soften at looking at the Italian. "What do you want me to make?"

"Hmm..oh! You should make that orange vegetable cake like you did awhile ago!"

"You mean carrot cake?"

"Si! And pumpkin rolls and brownies and cookies-"

"You do not need all those sweets! Mein gott, do you want to end up like America?" Germany wrinkles his nose.

"Aw but Ludwig your sweets are so good! I can't get enough of them!" Italy pouts as he hugs his best friend's arm.

"Nein! You will pick two that you want me to make and that's it. You already eat a lot but eating a lot of sweets will put you right up there with America and then you'll spend your weekends going to food eating contests." Germany feels his eye twitching thinking of the American dummkopf. They even made a song about that. Green day couldn't have been any more right in their song 'American idiot.'

"Oh Germany I won't get that bad!" Italy giggles. "You wouldn't let me! You make me run and do work outs even when I don't want to!...Did you know America wins all of those contests? He never loses!"

"I'm well aware. He never shuts up about it at meetings." Germany sighs, shaking his head. "Enough about him. Pick your two and I'll get started on them after I'm done with my wurst."

"Fine..how about cookies and carrot cake then! And ohh! On the carrot cake can you make that little mini carrot at the top with icing like last time?" Italy jumps in his excitement.

"Ja, ja." Germany tries to appear irritated at how much Italy is clinging to him and swinging his arms..but in all honest, Germany doesn't mind. Not one bit. "I'll do that for you." Germany closes his eyes and starts eating his sausage again..only to open one eye and look at the Italian..pretending as if he's not starting at him.

"Yay! I'm so excited! Today is going to be so fun! We're going to have a picnic in the flower field eating all my favorite foods and..oh Germany, you should let me draw you in the flower field! That would be beautiful! Having you smile with roses in the back ground!"

"If that's what you want.." Germany's cheeks tint at the word 'beautiful'. His eyes flash with something Italy doesn't understand..but they seem softer.

"Si! And..if we have time..maybe we could-"

"Nein." Germany cuts him off before he can even ask.

"Oh please Germany! It's so fun!"

"Nein Italy. I'm not going to skip through the flowers with you." Germany grunts. "I've been over this with you many times before."

"Aw but Germany~" Italy puts on his puppy dog eyes..but Germany's smart. He's not looking at him.

"Nein."

"Eh that's okay!" Italy perks back up. "I'm just happy you're doing this with me. It didn't hurt to try to get you to skip with me too!"

"So.." Germany continues to eat..his eyes getting a cloudy look. "Did you have fun with Austria?"

"Si! It was nice being able to spend some time with him. He even let me play his piano which is a big deal!"

"..I didn't know you could play piano.." Germany's cloudy look leaves as he puts his elbow on the table, holding his head up with his hand..he stares at Italy like he's analyzing something.

"Si I can! Only because when I was younger Austria gave me some lessons. He started giving them to me after Holy-" Italy stops himself..his eyes flashing. He quickly looks away to hide it. "..He started giving them to me after his house fell apart..It was only a matter of time before I would leave and by then it was only me, Hungary, and Austria..that large house felt so empty and lonely." Italy continues on..feeling Germany's intense gaze on him. "I think Austria started giving me piano lessons to make me feel better." _Austria started giving them to me after Holy Rome left_..Austria had saw Italy sniffling slightly as he was cleaning a room..instead of scolding him..he took him to his piano..Italy still remembers his exact words.

"_The greatest music there is came from pained souls. Let the pain escape you through your fingers and become music..and after you'll feel much better. Pour your heart out and the music will set you free from all your fears and heart ache. Music is the greatest weapon there is..and the best cure out there. It eases the weary hearts and calms even the fiercest of beasts."_

Austria always had a way with words when it came to music..Italy never forgot those words. They gave him hope that if he learned the piano he would feel better about Holy Rome being gone..Italy also liked the idea of knowing how to play so he could play it for Holy Rome when he got back..so much time went by that Italy wrote him a whole song..Italy's still waiting for the day that he will play it for real..

"I see..." Germany's voice cuts off Italy's thoughts, getting the Italian to look over at him. The blonde is staring at him intensely..his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. "..Does it make you sad thinking about those times?" He says this slowly, carefully..searching Italy's face. "..I thought you would be happy thinking of the moment before you were set free."

"I was happy being back in my home but...when you spend so much time in one place..it grows on you. You make memories with the people you live with even if they boss you around. All I did was clean in Austria's house but it wasn't all bad. You make connects as years go bye..so when it was time for me to leave Austria's house.." Italy closes his eyes to hide whatever emotion might be showing there. "I left more then just a house."

"Italy.." Italy feels Germany's firm grip on his shoulder. He knows the blonde is trying to comfort him. It sounds like the German doesn't know what to say.

"But anyway~" Italy perks back up and smiles at Germany...the man is looking at him with concern, his eyes staring directly into his..there's no point in getting upset about it. Holy Rome is coming back. He promised. "I might have left a lot behind leaving Austria's home but I gained it all back as time went by! Making new memories with the people I care about like you Germany.." Italy smiles brightly at the German. "and I'll continue to make memories with you forever! I'll never have to leave this friendship..and i'll never have to leave you behind." Italy feels his chest swell..something in him is hurting..and he knows why..

Germany looks too much like him. Those eyes..when they are soften like that..when they look at him as he is..like he's unsure..like he doesn't know what to do..just like Holy Rome..they are too much alike..it hurts sometimes. It makes him feel guilty..it's not like he wanted to be Germany's friend forever because he looks like his love..Italy likes Germany for Germany just as he's told his guardian angel..yet in moments like this..it hurts to look at those blue eyes...

"We will a-always be friends right Germany?" Italy feels his chest clench. "You won't leave will you?"

Germany stares at Italy with wide eyes..he grinds his teeth when he sees the tears stinging the corner of the Italian's eyes. "Dummkopf!" Germany lashes out, getting Italy to cry out in fear..only for the German to pull Italy into a rough and sort of awkward hug with Italy all tensed up. "Did I not promise you that? I will always be your friend and I will never leave you Italy! So stop having nightmares about me leaving you or hating you because that's impossible! Don't you see that I.." Germany fums..only to slow down at the end. He stops completely, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs as he looks down at Italy. The Italian is staring up at him with honey, brown eyes filled with awe and hope. "..Idiot..stop getting upset over these things.." Germany's eyes soften as he gently wipes the tears away from the corner of his eyes. "I always keep my promises."

"You'll never leave..best friends forever?" Italy warms at the touch from the German..and when Germany nods, Italy throws his arms around the larger man giving him a tight hug. "Grazie Germany! I needed that! I'm sorry I get upset over my dreams and everything but I'm worried that one day you'll remember all the times I've let you down and you won't want to be my friend anymore!"

"Stop worrying...I've accepted that you have problems.." Germany grumbles, thinking of all the times the Italian has made him want to claw his eyes out..but.. "And you've accepted that I have problems as well. We've both made mistakes but my promise rains true no matter what. So stop with the tears!"

"These are happy tears Germany!" Italy giggles and nuzzles the larger man's head against his own, getting him to tense and his cheeks to flush.

"_Acceptance..."_ A voice cuts through Italy's mind as he hugs his best friend..and he hugs him back. _"You have acceptance for each other..you have acceptance in your grasps..while my hands have always been empty. Acceptance isn't something that is given freely to me..I have to force them to accept me.."_

"Ve?" Italy frowns at hearing his guardian angel's words. "What do you mean no one accepts you? You're a guardian angel! Don't they accept you in heaven?"

"..Italy?" Germany frowns when Italy starts talking about guardian angels.

"_The only thing that accepts me is the snow..and even that wants to bury me."_

"I accept you guardian angel! You're nice and talk to me..you're protecting me from the cruse mark and everything else! I think you're great guardian angel.."

"Italy who the hell are you talking to? Do you need to sit down?" Germany tenses when he hears Italy call what ever he's talking to 'guardian angel' "Is it the mark? Is England doing something? Italy answer me!"

"_Oh, do you really Italy? You accept me?"_ The voice chuckles. _"How lucky I am that you, Italy, accept me. I wonder if you saw me if you would still accept me."_

"Of course I would!" Italy can only focus on the voice..not realizing what's going on around him. "I'm sure you're pretty and nice like all the guardian angels I have read about!"

"Italy! Damn it, England! Snap out of it Italy!" Germany roars at him, snapping his finger in Italy's face before he shakes him.

" _Fine. We'll see about that Italy. I'm going to come see you today..and then you can tell me in person if you still accept me."_ The voice sounds like it's smiling..before whatever had a hold of Italy lets go of his mind.

"Italy! Italy-"

"Ve Germany!" Italy suddenly shouts, getting Germany to tense and look at him with wide eyes..the unresponsive Italian is now beaming with spirit and emotions. Italy's eyes sparkle. "My guardian angel just said he's going to come visit me! Isn't this exciting? A real angel visiting me!"

"W-What?" Germany's eyes flash with confusion..but when he looks at the curse mark, his eyes light in realization and he grips his fist..grinding his teeth. "..Britain's still playing that game is he?"

"Ve?" Italy can't say anymore before Germany marches out of the room..only to come back a couple of seconds later with a pistol in his hand..Those piercing eyes hard and dark..Italy knows that look. The look Germany gets in his eyes when he's about to kill something..Italy's seen that look plenty times in battle..but to see it now confuses and scares him. "Germany?..what are you doing with that gun?" Italy frowns as he watches Germany put the gun away..but Italy knows it's still there. "You're not going to shoot the angel are you?"

"Of course not..I just like keeping a gun on me is all. Don't worry about it. I can't wait to meet your.." Germany reaches into his pocket and grips the gun's handle. "..Guardian angel."

Italy relaxes when that scary look leaves Germany's face..he offers a smile. "Okays! Well lets get to cooking! I'm gong to cook pasta and rice balls and a bunch of stuff we both like!" Italy cheers as he runs over to the kitchen.

"Just don't make a mess." Germany feels his eye twitch when Italy knocks over a container of salt.

"I'll clean that up!" Italy giggles as he starts taking out pots and pans. "You should start cooking the desserts so we'll be done around the same time!"

"That sounds good." Germany walks over by the Italian as he looks for what he needs to start cooking..but he keeps glancing over Italy as if he didn't then something would sneak up behind him and take Italy away again. As Italy hums to himself starting the stove..Germany takes a deep breath. "..You know..sometime if you don't mind..I'd like to here you play."

"The piano?" Italy looks back at Germany with his head tilted. "Ve I'm not as good as Austria!"

"I don't care about that. I just want to hear you play." Germany says but his face heats up at how Italy stares at him.

"Hehe Germany don't look so serious!" Italy giggles at the man's strained face. "Of course you can hear me play if you want to! We'll just have to talk Austria into letting me use his piano again!"

"I'm sure I can have that arranged. After all he is just freeloading." Germany grumbles as he gets the flour and sugar out.

"I know." Italy smiles and shakes his head. "But you know how Austria is with his music!"

"It's his life apparently."

"Si." Italy chuckles before he gets a far away look to his eyes. " I wonder what my guardian angel will look like.."

_If he has blonde hair and green eyes with huge eye brows, it's going to look like a Brit with a bullet in the head_ Germany thinks to himself, convinced that the guardian angel is England trying to communicate with Italy and trick him. Germany starts to curse to himself at thinking of England..only to feel a soft hand over his own. Ludwig tenses and looks down..only to see Italy's hand over his own. Italy is smiling at him..a different look in those honey, brown eyes that gets Germany to swallow.

"I forgot to ask Germany!" Italy smiles more. "Are you happy right now?"

Germany stares into those eyes of innocence and happiness..he stares at his best friend's bright face and perfect smile..despite the anger he felt just a moment ago..it's all gone. His heart is beating fast and his flesh feels warm where Italy is touching his hand...It doesn't take long for Germany to answer Italy.

"Ja.." Germany's lips turn in a smile, getting Italy to gasp and beam. "I am."

"Yay me too!" Italy cheers as if he's won the lottery before he lets go of Germany's hand to turn his attention back on his cooking. "Now lets get this food done for the picnic so we can have even more fun and be even happier!"

Germany cooks by Italy's side..the whole time he can't help to glance over at the Italian who is humming to himself..He can't help to admire his beauty..that coco brown hair..those honey brown eyes..that sun-kissed skin..that ice melting smile..

_I might not know what a real guardian angel looks like but.._

Italy turns his head and gives Germany a smile when he sees him looking at him..

_I know what a angel looks like._

* * *

England wakes up with a warm feeling in his chest. His eyes open eagerly as if he's excited for the day. He feels no pain from his wounds. He doesn't feel sluggish like he usually does when he gets up in the morning. Britain feels..good. He feels happy. England's not really sure why he's smiling like an idiot so early in the morning..It's not like he's had anything to drink_. Geez..what is this._.England yawns and stretches, glancing over at the other side of the bed expecting it to be empty like it always is..

But it's not.

England's breath catches in his throat as his wide, green eyes take in America sleeping next to him...The other blonde is breathing out of his slightly parted lips, his expression peaceful and his hair falling over his face. He looks so..calm. Seeing America reminds him of where he is..Yet he can't think much more as he stares at America..letting the longing show in his eyes as he gazes at him. England's eyes soften when he notices the drool coming out of the side of America's mouth..

When America was little he slept with Britain a lot. Most the time because America was scared of monsters in his closet or something of the sort. It's not like England minded. He loved having the little American in his bed as long as he didn't wet it..but that's another story. When America slept with him, England would always wake up to a sleeping child with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth..To some this might be gross but to Britain, it was adorable..it still is.

"Oh my.." England digs into his pants pocket and brings out a handkerchief..smiling warmly. "You still drool badly in your sleep." Britain reaches over with the rag to wipe the drool from off the American's chin just as he did all those years ago. The thought makes his chest tighten and his eyes to get softer. _Bloody hell..he's too cute._. England wipes the American's chin but when his fingers accidentally rub against his lips..Everything stops for Britain. His body freezes and his eyes widen as memories come back to him..America's body hovering over his as he kisses Britain with those soft lips he just touched..He remembers the feeling of America's warm tongue on his lips and he shivers. England's lips started to tingle at the memory and his blush has reached his ears..his heart is beating too fast and he has the strangest urge to start yelling..shouting..

America had kissed him. America kissed him on the lips. England didn't do anything..America is the one who kissed _him_. America also told England he kissed him because he wanted too!..Britain is happy, more then happy that America kissed him but he can't help to wonder what it means..Does it mean America loves him too? Or that he at least likes him more than a friend?

Britain licks his lips in a attempt to taste the American on him once more but it's not the same. Britain can't help to stare at America now..at his handsome face, at that defined jaw line..at the derpy smile on his face..on his lips. England wants to kiss him. Is that okay now? America did kiss him..so he should be able to do it too? England's palms are starting to sweat..he doesn't know if he should, he's confused. Those pink lips are inviting him in though..he wants too..he needs too-

America's face suddenly scrunches up before he lets out a groan. Alfred's eyes open slowly, they stay half lidded as he yawns, small tears forming at the corner of his blue orbs making them glisten. England gets caught up in those eyes that look like the beautiful sky as they focus on him..America raises his eye brow lazily. "Dude Britain, were you watching me sleep?" When England sputters and blushes..America's eyes become alert and a teasing grin forms on his face as he sits up in bed quickly. "That's so creepy!" He laughs.

"I wasn't watching you sleep idiot!" Britain fums even though he kind of was...don't judge him! "I was just wiping drool off your face because even in your sleep you can't keep your mouth shut!"

"I can see you're just as cranky as ever." America chuckles..before he pouts and wipes at his chin. "and I so do not drool anymore!"

"Oh yeah? Check your pillow. It's bloody soaked."

"I don't have to check my pillow I already know I don't drool." America grumbles stubbornly. "I only did that as a baby. I'm big now."

"That doesn't mean you don't drool." England can't help to chuckle slightly at how America is reacting..a smirk forming on his lips. "I have to say you drooling was cuter as a child."

"Drop dead England." America grunts before he gives England an odd look. "Since you want to talk about me as a kid then I just want you to know, Dude your eye brows gave me nightmares. I was always afraid that they would just jump off your face and eat me."

"There is nothing scary about my eyebrows!" England huffs defensively. "You were just scared of everything! Remember that time you pied yourself because you heard a sound in your room that turned out to be the cat purring-"

"I wouldn't piss myself over something so lame." America grumbles, glaring at England. "I might have pissed myself when you came out of the kitchen with 'diner' though."

"Oh don't even! You liked my food back then!"

"That's because I didn't know what real food tasted like!" America shakes his head before he grins and puts his arm around England, bring him closer. "You poisoned me as a child with all your food. I'm surprised I survived." America laughs..and though this comment pisses England off..

His anger is interrupted when he notices how close America's lips are to his own..The kiss from last night comes back to him and he blushes darkly..England well aware of where America's arms are on him and the warmth they are giving him. He got so carried away with arguing with America he forgot about the kiss for a split second..Now all he can do is think about those hot lips on his own.

"I didn't poison you.." England grumbles yet his voice has lost that sharp edge as he stares at those perfect lips. "Don't be an idiot." England finds himself cupping America's cheeks..his eyes getting half lidded as he moves forward..Somehow this little bickering has turned him on. America's always been a challenge. Maybe he likes to fight with him..but at the same time he likes that he's able to go for long periods of time without auguring with the American unlike France. England can't help to wonder if America would be feisty in bed.

"So how did you sleep dude? I had this crazy awesome dream that I was the king of McDonald's and cheeseburgers worshiped me!" America laughs loudly as he takes his arm away from England, destroying their closeness. England can't help to frown in disappointment and flush as America talks away, those blue eyes of his sparkling with innocence..He really is just like a child. Maybe Britain shouldn't just try to kiss him..maybe he should make sure..or at least talk about it. America's too much of an idiot to see that Britain was about to kiss him probably..or maybe he didn't want to kiss? England needs to straighten this out before he makes a fool of himself. "-and then Peterpan exploded!"

"Erm..America.." England swallows hard when America stops talking to look at him with those large blue eyes that Britain could get lost in. England feels his cheeks heat up and if he didn't' know better..he would say he's nervous. Of course he isn't nervous..it's just bloody America..Of course America likes him..he did kiss him right..?

"What? Is something wrong?" America frowns and leans closer to get a look at England's face which causes him to blush more. "You're all red in the face dude! You sick?"

"N-No I just.." England doesn't like how his voice is shaky so he coughs into his hand and fixes it. "..I wanted to talk to you about.." England blushes and averts his gaze. "Last night when we-"

"Holy shit dude check it out!" America suddenly cuts him off, ripping the blankets off of Britain exposing his bare torso. Alfred beams down at his stomach..before brushing his fingertips against where the nasty bruises would be..even though the touch hurts a bit..England can't help to feel his heat gather there, threatening to head down south.

"What are you doing?! I was in the middle of talking you stupid git!-" England's eye twitches but when he looks down at his stomach..he can't help to let out a sigh of relief..He's looking a lot better. The nasty bruises are all gone now..his skin pale and without impurities once again. His chest is still covered in bandages but even with them covering him, England can tell his ribs aren't crooked anymore.

"You're all better dude! How are you feeling? Good? Does it hurt anywhere?" America smiles brightly when England shakes his head. "I, the hero, saved you with my great bandaging skills!"

"That had nothing to do with it." England crosses his arms. "Even if you didn't wrap me up I would have healed." England tenses when America reaches out and starts to unwrap the bandages on his chest. "..I can get that you know.." England averts his gaze..feeling nervous with America's lips so close to his own.

"The hero got you." America grins as he unwraps all the bandages..England's body heating up more with every touch. "Wow..go look at yourself dude. I know we're nations and all and we heal like super fucking fast but it still gets me every time. You were so fucked up just a couple of days ago..and now it's like it never happened."

"I'm still a little sore but after centuries of getting hurt our abilities as nations to heal doesn't surprise me at all. If we don't heal quickly it would be our people that would pay." England gets up, feeling completely fine as he walks over to the mirror and stares at himself..just a day ago he looked like a beaten, old man..now he looks like himself again. His green eyes hold a fire in them that they had lost yesterday..His chest is free from bruises and his ribs look natural. England's muscles are flexed and the bags under his eyes have disappeared..it makes him feel extremely better seeing this and he lets out a sigh..touching the mirror. He's back to looking young and gorgeous again. Also the look of defeat is out of his eyes...He feels confident.

"See if you were human you wouldn't have to worry about that. You could get hurt and you'd be the only one to suffer." America says dreamily..Arthur not seeing how America stares at him intently, taking in his body just as much as Britain is..there's a different look in his eyes but when Arthur looks at him, it's gone.

"If I were human I wouldn't be alive right now." England shakes his head. "I think you give human's too much credit."

"I think you give your eyebrows too much credit!" America shoots back and grins. "Did you like that? I just came up with that."

"Brilliant." England says with sarcasm..his eyes soften though when they meet Alfred's..a yearning in his heart that makes him want to run over and tackle the other man into a hug and kiss him fiercely..There's a deep look in America's eyes even as he grins teasingly at him..He's thinking about something. And he's thinking about it hard. After last night..England's starting to think America's a much deeper person then he thought..Is it possible that England doesn't know this man at all? The boy he raised? "What are you thinking about Alfred?" England says in a softer voice, staring the man in those blue orbs.

"Eh? Oh. I'm just thinking about if you've gotten all your power back." America jumps up, that look gone from his eyes. "Do you have all your Harry Potter magic back so you can take us to Germany? I'm ready to be the hero!"

England has a feeling that wasn't it but he can't call him out on it. Britain is about to yell at him for the Harry Potter comment before his eyes widen when he realizes that yes, he could have his powers back. Damn it! He needs to get himself together! Italy's out there and he needs him! He needs to get into Germany as fast as he can and get Italy back home with him so he can break that bloody curse. Russia isn't going to win. England closes his eyes, letting his magic flow..his hair moves slightly as if there's a wind in the room..his hands light up in green light..England lets out a groan as he stops his magic flow and his hands stop glowing. "Damn it! I still don't have enough power!"

"Really? How much longer do you think it will be?" America frowns at that..knowing the faster they get into Germany and get Italy the better.

"..Not long. I think after I have a good meal I should be able to do it." England closes his eyes. "Mint bunny says it's not a good time to do it anyway. Germany is watching Italy like a hawk."

"Alright! Let's eat a American breakfast and get your power back! Italy's as good as saved when I get up in Germany. They won't even see us coming!"

"That's the idea. Sneak in undetected, find Italy, and then take him back to Britain so I can break his curse..of course it's not going to go as smoothly as that." England sighs, thinking off all the things that could go wrong. "If only bloody Germany would listen to me then this would be so much simpler!"

"Yeah but that's okay. Whether Germany believes us or not, I'm going to save Italy. We're going to get him to Britain and then you can have your turn sidekick. Once he's healed we can rub it in Germany's face and then celibate by having ice cream!" America's eyes gleam with a determination as he reaches out and grabs England's hand. "I promise. Justice will be served. To Russia, to everyone that's wronged you."

Britain stares at the other blonde in awe..his cheeks flushed at how America is looking at him and he subconsciously grips Alfred's hand back..but England can't deal with this embarrassing feeling so he glares at America' in irritation, his eyebrow twitching. "I don't need you to promise me that. I can get my own revenge on Russia-"

"It's not revenge. Revenge isn't a hero thing to do." America starts to pull England out of the room..The blonde giving him a odd look but follows by his side. "We give justice."

"Well as you have pointed out countless times I'm no hero." England's eyes burn. "I want to hear you say that after you have been made a fool of, been beaten half to death, and have someone you care about taken from you all by the same person. I bet you wouldn't care for justice either. You'd only care about getting them back. After we save Italy that's exactly what I'm planning on doing. Russia has gone too far and I, the great British empire, won't stand for it."

"Dude do you know how small you are compared to Russia? That guy could crush you just by sitting on you!"

"Don't underestimate me, you stupid git!" England grinds his teeth..that fire bright in his green eyes. He hates being called weak. America's acting like he has no chance at all!

"It's not that I'm underestimating you. It's just I don't want you getting hurt again.." America frowns at him as he drags him down the stairs..those blue eyes shinning with concern..It gets the anger to leave Britain till he's just staring into those beautiful eyes..when he eyes catch sight of America's lips he flushes...remembering he still needs to talk to him about that.

"Er America..back to what I wanted to talk to you about in the bedroom.." England coughs into his hand, his cheeks becoming flushed again. "I wanted to ask about our ki-"

"Huh?" America cuts England off when they make it into the kitchen..he blinks as he looks around, a confused frown on his face. "Where's Lithuania? He's usually up and making me breakfast."

"He could be sleeping in, you know, instead of making you breakfast." England grumbles, annoyed that he was cut off again.

"I know that. It's just weird because Lithuania's done that for me like every morning since he's been here." America scratches the back of his head as he walks deeper into the kitchen. "I guess that means we're going to McDonald's for breakfast! Because I don't know how to cook shit."

"We are not going to bloody McDonald's for breakfast! There is no nutrition in that, just grease." England scolds America..not for the first time worrying about the man's eating habits. America's really going to end up killing himself. "I know how to cook some splendid nutritional breakfast foods so I can cook us breakfast-"

"You're joking right?" America wrinkles his nose. "I don't want to get my stomach pumped this early in the morning." America chuckles at how England glares at him, at how he's getting worked up.

"Oh shut up! My food is fine!" England grumbles. "When you were younger you loved my breakfast!"

"That was before I had my brother's pancakes." America shakes his head..but when he sees the dejected look on England's face..He scratches his cheek. "..I guess your eggs aren't that bad though."

"Really? You like my eggs?" Britain brightens up but when he notices how eager he is, he tones it down. Everyone is mean about his cooking so to have a semi compliment flatters him greatly.

"They're not as bad as everything else you make.."America averts his gaze for some reason..his cheeks ting just a bit. His blush leaves him when he sees a piece of paper on the kitchen table. "What's this?" Alfred raises his eyebrow in confusion as he grabs the piece of paper and starts to read it.

"What is that?" England eyes the paper curiously and takes steps closer..America is taller than him so he can't see what the paper says. "What does it say?"

"Aw dude.." America frowns deeply before looking at Britain with his eyebrows furrowed..a bit of hurt in those blue eyes. "Lithuania went back home..I mean I knew he was going to leave sometime but I thought he would at least say bye to me in person..not just leave."

"Oh..well that is a bit rude of him..but maybe something came up and he had to leave quickly back to his home? Lithuania is a country too..he has duties just as us." England puts a hand on America's shoulder when he looks back at the paper with a deep frown..He tries to give him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah but..he could have just saw me before he went." America puts the paper down, frowning still..there's a look in his eyes that makes something in England ache. "..I guess this is cool." When America sees how Britain is frowning at him with concern..Alfred smiles. "At least we have breakfast! Lithuania said he made some for us and put it in the fridge to heat up." America smiles at Britain..as if he's the one who needs comfort before he turns and walks over to the fridge and pulls out two plates. "Sweet! Waffles and bacon! Hell yes." America cheers like he's back to normal..England's not too sure though.

"That was nice of Lithuania.." England watches as America heats up the food before putting them on the table. "I'm sure he wanted to say good bye to you Alfred. He must not have been able to wait through the night-"

"You think he left because he thinks I can't protect him?" America cuts him off..sitting down at the table. "You think because what happened with Russia he's lost faith in me?"

"No..I don't think that's it America. It's true Lithuania was shaken up but I don't think he would leave over what happened with Russia." England cuts a piece of his waffles.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've let him down." America sighs..and those bright blue eyes look tired. "Back during the deep depression when everything sucked ass, I had to watch as Russia dragged the poor guy away..all I could do was wave and smile. My country was suffering..I didn't have the power to take Lithuania back. It felt horrible...having to see that. The hero is suppose to protect the weak..but all I could do was watch. I swear the great depression was my worse nightmare come true." Alfred looks down at his breakfast with a deep look in those blue eyes.

"..You can't save everyone Alfred. Even those super heroes you adore don't save everyone. It's impossible. Bad things will always happen, no matter how much we want to stop them. You had to take care of your people. I'm sure Lithuania understands that. You might have not been able to help him then but right after you worked with Lithuania so that he could be freed. Of course Lithuania hasn't lost faith in you! Have you seen the way he looks at you? With admiration..He looks at you like you're amazing. He truly sees you as a hero. I'm sure Lithuania just had important business to deal with. He'll be back."

America stares at him a moment with a blank look on his face..those bright blue eyes boring into his own before something changes in them. His lips turn in such a soft smile it gets England's chest to tighten. "I know that. Everyone knows I'm the hero of the world! And if Lithuania is ever in a pinch all he has to do is call on me and I'll bring the red, white and blue! Same to you Arthur! When you're in trouble, I'll never be far behind. If you need me, my boss can kiss my ass."

" I can take care of myself idiot.." England glances away, feeling his heart beat pick up speed..at least America is smiling again. He seems truly better now..his smile genuine. America just laughs it off and starts to dig into his food..This may be his chance to finally talk to America about last night. Every time he's tried to bring it up, America cut him off before he could..England doesn't think he's doing it on Purpose. He's just an idiot that gets distracted way too easily. England takes a deep breath, determine to say what he has to say this time as he looks up and locks his eyes on America who is happily eating his food.

"..America. I really need to speak with you about last night." England watches as America keeps eating..His expression doesn't change. "I'm a bit confused as to-"

The phone starts to ring.

"I'll get it!" America cheers..only for England to lose his cool.

"No you bloody won't!" England bangs his fist on the table, his face scrunched up in frustration. "I need to talk to you about our kiss last night!" England shouts..breathing hard with his face flushed for having to yell that.

America only blinks at him. "What about it?".._Seriously?!_

"What about it?! What not about it! I mean, you're acting like it's no big deal!".._it's a huge deal to me._ America just stares at him like he's confused, his head tilted. "You just don't kiss someone out of no where and then don't talk about it! It's confusing!"

"How's it confusing?" The phone keeps ringing in the back ground.

"I mean...I..I don't know what it means! I know you said you kissed me because you wanted to but..why?..do you.." England tries to keep eye contact with the other blonde..swallowing hard. His body is all warm and again he feels nervous. "Do you..like me? And not as a friend or whatever..is the reason you kissed me because you are attracted to me or is there more?" God the more he talks the more embarrassed he feels..Especially with America looking at him like he's grown two heads.

Then something odd happens.

America..glares at him. A anger in those blue orbs that makes England tense up. America's expression is a mixture of frustration and rage. "You're really stupid you know that? Of course I don't like you."

These words are like a bullet to the heart. England feels the air get knocked out of him and his stomach turn so painfully. England feels like he could puke his waffles and bacon up. Arthur opens and closes his mouth..not even sure what to say..America's words have hit a soft spot inside him..a place in his heart that was already damaged from when the other blonde left him so long ago. Those burning blue eyes are taunting him..saying America doesn't love him and he never will. All the warmth from yesterday is replaced by the freezing reality of rejection..and all England can do is stay frozen in it.

It looks like America is about to say something else when the phone stops ringing..a soft voice follows after on the voice mail. _"U-Um America? I know it's early..and I'm sorry If I woke you up but I wanted to know if we were still up for..baseball tomorrow?..w-well, call me back when you can..or don't. Whatever you want.."_

"Oh that's Mattie!" America's glare leaves him and he quickly leaves the kitchen to go call his brother back..leaving England with the coldness of his glare and his words. His heart is shattered..it must be. Arthur slumps once the American is gone, his eyes drooping wearily. America doesn't return his feelings. He doesn't even like him, let alone love him. That glare is stuck in his mind..and he can't help seeing that moment back in time with him on his kneels..as America stared down at him with those blue eyes he adores..Then England had to watch him walk away. America is walking away from him again..but this time there is no hope. It's obvious with the glare America gave him that England's dreams of America loving him back will never come true. He was a fool for even trying. England doesn't understand why America kissed him but he wishes he never did. Arthur wouldn't be feeling this pain if he didn't.

The great British empire feels a single tear fall down his face but he's quick to wipe it away. Disposing of the evidence of him being so weak. He won't cry in front of America again. He'll be strong...but it's getting harder to keep his composure..All England wants to do is go home. He wants to go home and craw into bed and shut out the world..be alone like how it's suppose to be. He's not meant to have love or people that care about him...

Italy's bright smile flashes through his head..and his eyes widen. England is hurt, yes..but Italy needs him. Italy, even though he kidnapped him, never glared at England. He never hurt him. Italy has cared about his feelings even when he yelled at him and snapped at him. America might be disgusted with him but..Italy cares about him. He's not alone..and that thought makes him feel a bit better. He has to get Italy back. He wants to tell him about his pain and get comfort from someone who won't laugh in his face. He wants to save the small Italian and not be alone.

"Alright I'm back." America walks into the room..his face is blank as he looks over at Arthur..The man has his eyes closed and his hands out..they're lighting up in green light.

"Mint bunny says it's time. My power has come back to me." England can't look America in the eyes as he holds out his hand. "Come on..I have a bad feeling we don't have much time."

America doesn't response..but he puts his hand in England's..Britain doesn't look at him as he starts mumbling something under his breath..he feels his power flow out of him and wrap around him and America. Alfred makes a surprised grunt as they are lifted up into the air..but England never loses his concentration..England says one last word as he thinks of Germany..He thinks of the forest he first laid eyes on the Italian and had a interest in him. They disappear in a blink of an eye..it feels as if they are flying through nothing, a slight wind on them. America tightens his grip on England's hand as if he's afraid..and despite everything, England grips his hand back to reassure him. Despite America's cold words..England still loves him.

Finally everything stops spinning..They land on something solid and the wind dies down. England opens his eyes and can't help to smirk a little when he sees they are in the forest in Germany..oh yeah. He's a bloody bad ass. England glances over at America who is shaking slightly.

"Ugh that felt so weird.." He groans.

"It does but you get use to it after awhile." England offers and glances at America...Alfred looks at him from the corner of his eye before glaring away..England frowns. Is he really angry at him?..Is it not enough he broke his heart? He doesn't know if he can take much for of this..

"So where's Italy? I don't see him anywhere." America looks around at all the trees, putting his hands in his pockets.

"According to mint bunny Him and Germany are heading towards a flower field in that direction." England points to their right. "If we sneak up on them I'll be able to cast a spell to freeze Germany and we can sneak in and take Italy. That is if Germany doesn't spot us because coming here took a lot of power out of me. It might take awhile for me to complete the spell." England winces..his hands are slightly burned. He was too hasty with coming here. He should have waited a bit longer but he couldn't.

"Well if he spots us I'll just hold him off. I can beat Germany any day!" America beams proudly..but he won't look over at England. "So lets do this." America starts to walk towards the right quickly..England having to speed up to keep up with him. The silence between them is awkward and tense..England stares forward..his chest still hurting and his stomach still twisting..when England glances over at America he finds the other blonde is staring at him. When Alfred's caught he glares at him and looks away..

Focus on Italy..Then England can deal with his shattering heart. Italy needs him and right now..

England needs Italy too.

* * *

"Eh Germany do we really have to do the dishes now?" Italy whines as he scrubs a pot covered in pasta sauce.

"Ja. I'm not leaving mein kitchen looking like this. I told you not to make a mess." Germany's eye twitches as he scrubs the counters viciously..The Italian had spilled some pasta sauce on the counter and he couldn't take it. He has to have everything cleaned and ordered.

"Ve I know! I didn't mean to!" Italy frowns as he rinses off the pot and puts it back where it's suppose to go. Italy smiles and beams at Germany. "All done! Now we can go to the flower field right?"

Germany examines his kitchen to make sure he's satisfied before he nods. "Ja we can-" Germany is able to grab the basket that has all their food in it before Italy grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the door. Germany's heart picks up speed at the touch and he lets himself be led by this smaller man.

"I'm so excited! I've missed this flower field so much!" Italy beams as he runs out of the house..Germany can't help to stare at the Italian as he smiles so brightly..the sun shinning down on him making his coco colored hair lighter and those honey brown eyes sparkle..He might have forgotten how to breathe for a split second. Germany's not use to feeling anything but lately he's been feeling so much..and now with Italy here..These feelings are only growing, taking his breath away. He wants Italy so much it hurts. Italy's small hand in his own..it feels right. Natural, like it was always meant to be there.

Germany can't help to return the Italian's smile when he smiles back at him..The blonde has been smiling a lot since Italy's gotten back. He feels better knowing Italy's right here in front of him. This way he knows he can protect him but..that's not the only reason he's smiling. It's Italy that makes him smile. Despite the few messes Italy made..Germany had fun cooking with Italy. He liked listening to the Italian hum and he listen attentively to the other male's words. He enjoyed their conversations and any touch Italy gave him made his heart skip a beat.

In the words of his brother a couple of days ago 'You've got it bad.' and Germany knows he does. He's ashamed that his lustful desires for his best friend have grown greatly as well..but it's not just lust. This feeling in his chest when Italy smiles at him or touches him..The feeling of purpose he gets when he helps Italy out, this longing of just holding the Italian in his arms..It's much more than lust he feels for Italy. If this isn't love, then he'll never know what love truly is.

Italy giggles when he catches sight of the flower field ahead. He lets out an adorable squeal and starts to pick up the pace. Germany starts to run with him so Italy's not dragging him. Seeing Italy look so happy like he is now...it makes his heart beat faster than any training could. "Oh it's just how I remember! There's the roses and the tulips! And the patch of clovers over there! So many colors and so many flowers I can't pronounce!" Italy cheers happily, looking at all the flowers as if they are long lost friends.

"It has only been over a week. I'm sure the flower field wouldn't change any from then instead of some flowers growing and some dying." Germany puts down the basket to look around the flower field..The flowers are pretty but he's actually scouting the area to make sure there's no unwanted guest. And by unwanted guest, he means Britain. Ludwig feels his fingers twitching at the thought of Arthur..He's feeling trigger happy.

"I know but..you'd be surprised at how so much can change in so little time." Italy's soft voice gets Germany to look over at the Italian..His back is to the German, his head tilted up as if he's looking at the sky. "I'm glad nothing is different." Before Germany can respond, Italy turns around with a smile on his face. "Ve let's set the cloth down and start eating! We should set it near the clover patch so we don't crush any flowers."

"Sure." Germany grabs the basket, following the Italian as he skips over to the clover patch. Italy smiles as Germany puts down the basket and takes the rolled up sheet out of it. The Italian eagerly helps Germany set it down on the ground, the German making sure it's completely flat before he allows the Italian to sit down. Once the sheet is down they both sit down on it, the picnic basket between them. Germany has to avert his gaze once he looks at Italy...in this spot the sun is shinning down on him making it look like the Italian is glowing..the flowers in the back ground adding to the effect of it all.

To distract him from the beautiful man in front of him that he so desperately wants, Germany opens the basket and starts pulling out the dishes of food. He places the pot of pasta, sausages, and rice balls on one side. Then he places the cookies and carrot cake on the other side. He places the pitcher of lemonade in the middle..There, all ordered. The real food on one side, the sweets on the other and the drink where both can reach it well. Good..at least organizing got his mind off of Italy for a moment so he can pull himself together. He carefully takes the lids off the dishes and can't help to stop when he gets to the rice balls..Italy had made two of them. They look like Germany and Italy. He's surprised to find that his rice ball has a small smile on his lips rather than the last one that had a angry look on it's face that pissed Germany off..but he still ate it.

"I want to eat Germany!" Italy cheers and snatches the rice ball of his face away, taking a bite out of the yellow part that's suppose to be his blonde hair.

"Er okay. Then I suppose I'll eat you." Germany reaches out and grabs the rice ball of the Italian's face gently. He studies the brown part on it and how it's eyes are closed like how Italy's normally is but Germany's notice since Italy's got here he's had his eyes open for the most part..not that he minds. It just makes it harder for him..the Italian's eyes are gorgeous.

"Heheh we're eating each other!" Italy giggles only to stop..and frown. "I mean we're both eating rice balls that look like each other! Ve eating each other sounds kind of scary once I think about it!"

"I knew what you meant Italy." Germany sighs but there's a hint of a smile as he takes his first bite out of the rice ball..Italy really knows how to make these well thanks to Japan.

"Okays." Italy smiles before he takes another bite of his rice ball and hums. "Your face taste good!"  
"Your face taste good too..I suppose." Germany's cheeks tint slightly as he takes another bite of his rice ball..Ludwig can't help to smile when his comment got the Italian to laugh..It's such a sweet sound..like the beautiful songs from Italy's country.

"Ah Perfect!" Italy suddenly shouts in excitement, those honey brown eyes lighting up as he starts digging into the bag he brought. "Freeze your face Germany!"

"What?" Germany blinks as Italy pulls out a sketch book and a pencil..Italy smiles brightly at Germany and he feels himself swallow.

"I want to draw your smile! aw.." Italy frowns in disappointment. "You stopped smiling."

"Er sorry. I can still smile for you.." Germany offers only for Italy to shake his head.

"It has to be genuine! Um...Germany what makes you happy?" Italy tilts his head

_You..._Germany averts his gaze to think of what to say to Italy. What makes him happy other than the Italian?..He likes Training and his work..but he wouldn't say that it makes him happy. He likes his beer..but does it make him happy? He supposes so..hmm..He likes working on cars..uh..this is harder than it should be. The easiest answer would be to say Italy is what makes him happy..he knows that for a fact but he can't just say that! "..Um..what makes you happy Italy?" _All I did was redirect the question!-_

"What makes me happy? Ve that's easy!" Italy cheers not seeming to notice Germany didn't answer him. "Flowers and pasta and siestas and pretty ladies and kitty cats and music and art! There's a lot of things that make me happy." Germany can't help to feel a ting of jealousy at the mention of pretty ladies..it's just a reminder to him that Italy is straight. He likes beautiful women..not him. It gets his stomach to twist and he averts his gaze..He's pathetic. "But.." Germany looks over at Italy not expecting him to continue. The Italian picks a flower next to where they are sitting..it's a small blue one. Italy smiles at it before turning to look at his blonde friend. "..What really makes me happy.." He reaches over and places the flower behind Germany's ear..his face close to his. "Is spending time with you, being around you." Italy smiles so brightly. "You make me really happy Germany."

Germany stares at Italy wide eyed..his lips slightly parted in awe. The sick feeling in his stomach is gone, replaced with this warmth that is spreading throughout his body. A giddiness settles over him and he feels his lips turning upward...He's smiling so large it almost hurts him..but this feeling is causing it. Italy's causing it. Germany's heart is beating in his ears..his piercing blue eyes softening.

"That's it! Hold that smile Germany! It's beautiful!" Italy bounces in his excitement as he moves away and grabs his drawing materials. Those honey brown eyes are sparkling and those soft lips pulled in a delicious smile. Usually it would be hard for Germany to smile, let alone to hold a smile but..he finds that he can do it as he stares into Italy's eyes..as he gazes into them. He's not thinking of what he's doing as he stares deeply into those brown orbs..his eyes getting half lidded. "So perfect!" Italy squeals as his hand moves across the paper with the pencil. What's really perfect is the man in front of him. That tan skin that is kissed by the sun..He wants to kiss it also. He wants to kiss him. He wants to hold him. He wants to always be able to take him places. He wants to always be around the Italian.

Germany stays still and waits patiently in till the Italian is finished. Italy bounces and his eyes light up even more. "I'm done! What do you think Germany?" Italy holds out the sketch book in front of Germany's face..The blonde blinks as he takes in himself on this paper...the way his eyes are half lidded and the smile on his lips..He takes in the flower in his hair and the flowers behind him..It's a beautiful drawing. Germany can't help to wince at how he looks like a love sick puppy dog..the way he was looking at Italy.. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Italy pulls the book away to smile at him..such a nice smile.

"Not as beautiful as you." Germany blurts out, too much into his feelings to be able to stop himself. His eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat..He wasn't' suppose to say that! He glances over at Italy to see his reaction..only to blush when he finds that Italy is staring at him with such a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Aww Germany that's so sweet! Ve you think I'm beautiful too?" Italy cheers as he throws himself at Germany, hugging him tightly. The German's hands wrap around him out of reflex and he averts his gaze when Italy looks up at him.

"..Ja..you're..very beautiful..ja." Germany's not the best at this..the words were like pulling teeth just getting out. Italy seems happy enough though..which gets Germany's heart to skip a beat.

"Hehe Germany's shy!" Italy chuckles and nuzzles Germany's head. "It's okay to call your best friend's beautiful! No need to be so bashful!"

_...Right..Best friend.._ "I'm not trying to be.." Germany turns his head to hide whatever might be on his face. That's right. Italy's his friend, his best friend. Germany's taking something that is innocent and making it into something it's not. Italy only thinks he's beautiful..he's not attracted to him like Germany is to Italy. Italy loves women. Germany should know this by now. He flirts with them and touches them and smiles at them. Italy's never been very lucky with the ladies but that's beside the point. Germany needs to get over his love for Italy..he needs to get rid of it. Italy is his best friend. Remember that...someday Italy will find a girl he loves..and Germany's going to have to accept that..

Just the thought makes him want to puke. His stomach hurting so much..this has to be the most selfish thing Germany's ever thought about Italy but..he wishes that Italy will never find a woman that loves him. Germany doesn't want to have to watch his best friend in the arms of someone else..he doesn't want to have to see the Italian smile at someone else..as he holds his child, the child given to him by the woman he loves. It's selfish..he knows but he can't help it...

He doesn't want anyone else to have Italy because..he's already the one Germany loves. Germany wants the women to keep rejecting the Italian...he remembers that back before he even realized his feelings for Italy he would always interrupt Italy's flirting by scolding him or hitting him or dragging him away..Italy flirting always irritated him much more than it should..and now he knows why. He doesn't want Italy to flirt with them..he wants italy to flirt with _him_. To be his and only his..

But how can he think such things about his best friend? It's never going to happen.

Germany's thoughts are interrupted by a slight warm pressure on his cheek. He turns his head just as Italy pulls away..He had kissed his cheek. Even just a kiss on the cheek gets his body to react..and he feels the longing for Italy grow, his chest aching. "I think it's cute how shy you are! Ve~" Italy chuckles..before he grips Germany's arm. "The flower looks nice on you too! It matches your eyes!"

"Is that so?" Germany smiles despite himself, feeling better with the Italian's attention.

"Si!" Italy giggles as he turns his attention back to the food and starts to eat his rice ball again. Germany finishes his Italy rice ball just in time to hear Italy gasp. Germany snaps his head over in alarm, his hand digging in his pocket ready to pull out the gun if it's needed- "Look Germany! Look what I just found!" Italy pucks something from the ground..getting Germany to relax and let out a sigh. Italy shoves something into his face, his eyes wide with awe. Germany blinks as he focuses on the green thing in front of him.._It's a clover?..wait no..not just a clover it's-_ "I found a four leaf clover! All I did was look over and I saw it in the clover patch! Today must be my lucky day!" Italy cheers, his curl bouncing in his excitement..giving Germany the urge to touch it. He doesn't though and can't help to raise his eyebrow at the plant.

"Don't tell me you believe in luck Italy."Germany shakes his head. "Things happen because you work for it. Things don't just come to you because you're lucky."

"Luck could also mean not getting sick or hurt! I believe that the four leaf clover will at least give me some protection!" Italy beams.

"I doubt a small plant will protect you from sickness." Germany grunts, not getting the idea of the four leaf clover at all. He knows it's rare but that doesn't mean it will give you luck. It's just a small plant with four leaves. That's it. Nothing magical about it.

"We'll see~" Italy cheers and puts the clover in the basket to keep it safe. "Now lets..." Italy stops..he blinks as he stares behind Germany. "Wow..that's new."

"Hm?" Germany turns around and blinks as well as he looks at a random sun flower standing out in the field..there's no others, just this one..was that there a moment ago?

"That's really pretty-" Italy starts..only to make a odd sound..something between a squeak and a groan.

"Italy?" Germany turns quickly back to the Italian..He doesn't catch the wince on the other man's face before he smiles it off. "What's wrong?"

"Ve I think I have to go to the bathroom!" Italy smiles sheepishly.

"..Why didn't you go while we were at the house?"

"I didn't have to go then! It just hit me now!" Italy starts to fidget. "Germany I really gots to go!" he whines.

"Fine then." Germany grumbles as he gets up and holds a hand out for Italy to take. " Let's go back so you can go to the bathroom."

"Oh..ve you're coming with me?" Italy frowns slightly as he takes Germany's hand and lets him help him up.

"Ja..just in case." Germany keeps his hand holding Italy's..hoping he doesn't mind as he starts to walk towards the house..leaving all the food and stuff back at the flower field. He closed the lids on the food so it should be fine. No one's going to steal it.

"Just in case of what?" Italy sounds odd..is he nervous?

"Well.." Germany thinks of how he should answer. "I wouldn't want to miss seeing your guardian angel. He could show up at the house and I wouldn't even have known." Yeah and that's the last thing he wants. He will protect Italy no matter the cost.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Italy perks up at this. "Well okay.." Italy sounds uncertain again.

Italy doesn't take his hand from Germany's as he leads him back to the house. They walk in and as soon as they are in, Italy lets go of his hand and hurries over to the bathroom. "Ve I really gots to go!" He calls out before he's in the bathroom..He shut the door quickly. Germany doesn't think much of it. Italy has a habit of holding his piss till he has to go to the bathroom at the worse times possible. Like during battle or training.

Germany shakes his head as he leans against the wall next to the bathroom door..he can hear the sink running but he doesn't think much of it. As long as he knows where Italy is and as long as he's close by, Germany doesn't care what Italy does.

Germany can't help to wince thinking about this morning when he woke up to a empty bed. He had freaked out. To see the empty side of his bed once more...for a horrible moment he thought that the whole thing with Italy coming back was a dream..and he was back to these mornings of empty sheets and coldness..but then he saw the indent in his bed..Italy's indent. The realization rushed him that Italy really is here..but he's not in bed..Germany assumed the worse. In his half asleep state he rushed out of bed too fast, falling face first onto his bedroom floor. He cursed loudly, his chest twisting in panic as he ran out of the room..yelling for Italy..The more he looked and saw empty rooms..the more he felt panicked..desperate..

All these thoughts were swirling around in his head and he couldn't concentrate..it felt like he was going crazy..the thought of him failing Italy once again..the thought of him losing Italy once again made him want to cry out.. That's when Austria cut him off, saying how Italy was with him. Germany's breath caught in his throat and he rushed to where he heard the voice without a moment to spare..when he saw Italy sitting next to Austria..it was like a wave of nice cool water fell over him..calming him down..the relief that washed over him was great and he almost fell to his knees. Italy wasn't hurt..and he was still with him. Germany is going to keep it that way..He's not going to let Italy get hurt again and in order to do that he has to stay by his side at all times-

There's a crash in the kitchen.

Germany tenses right up, his ears perking in alarm as his piercing gaze turns towards the hallway where the kitchen is. He holds his breath as he whips out his pistol...Austria is gone..this might just be his brother..but what if it's not? Germany walks slowly down the hallway..not saying anything to Italy. He doesn't want to alarm him. If it's Britain, he wants to take care of him swiftly and not let Italy see it. He doesn't want to upset the Italian.

Germany tightens the grip on his pistol when he hears another crash..that sounded like glass breaking..if it's his brother what the hell would he be doing? The way his hairs are sticking up on the back of his neck..he knows it's not his brother. It's not his flesh and blood. This isn't someone he cares about..this isn't someone who's suppose to be here. Germany makes sure his boots make no sound as he walks..He quickly places his back against the wall right next to the opening to the kitchen..He holds the pistol out and ready, the finger on the trigger..When he hears another crash he springs into action.

"I've got you, you British bastard! I warned you that I would-" Germany growls as he jumps into the kitchen, his pistol out and pointed towards the sound..ready to shoot Britain..his glare falls in confusion. There's no one in the kitchen. There's no Britain..but there's some broken glass on the floor..three's no way they could have just fell out by themselves. Germany grips his gun and grinds his teeth. "Come out you coward!" Germany snaps as he slowly starts to walk around the kitchen..he opens the cabinets where the Brit might be with his gun pointed in them and ready to shoot..but there's no sign of Arthur. Did he somehow..slip pass him? Germany's chest tightens in panic and the turns quickly, about to cry out Italy's name..only to stop, tensing greatly and almost pulling the trigger when he sees someone in font of him..He's glad he didn't.

"Italy?" Germany sighs in relief at seeing the back of his best friend. "Jeez don't come up behind me like that! I almost shot you!"

Italy doesn't respond but he shakes.

Germany frowns. "I didn't mean to scare you..I was just..I heard something in the kitchen and I thought someone broke in." Germany says quickly. "Everything's okay now."

Italy doesn't respond to him.

"..Italy?" Germany's frown deepens as he reaches out to touch his best friend..only for Italy to take off running before he can. The Italian runs out of the kitchen door, not looking back once. "Italy where are you going?" Germany runs after him..and when he sees Italy's not heading the direction of the flower field, he picks up the pace. "Italy stop! Italy! ITALY!" usually when Germany yells at him like that the Italian is quick to obey..but this time Italy doesn't even flinch. He doesn't look behind him..he keeps running. Germany's chest twists in a unpleasant feeling..something is wrong. Something's really wrong with Italy. Germany grinds his teeth as he pushes his legs till he's running as fast as he can..Italy's still faster..that's one thing that has always been amazing. The Italian's speed when he's running away..

Yet Germany can't deny the twisting in his stomach at thinking about how Italy is running from him..like he's going to hurt him..Is this because he said he almost shot him? Is he afraid of him? This only makes him want to catch Italy quicker. It's not safe out here anyway...Germany frowns when Italy runs into the forest..He's too far ahead of him. No matter how fast Germany runs it doesn't seem to be enough to catch up to him. "Italy stop!" Germany cries out..and to his surprise..Italy does. He stops for only a split second, letting Germany catch up before he disappears into a large bush. _No!_ Germany pushes his legs and runs right In after him..going into the bush and right out..only to hit something. Germany grunts in surprise as he tackles someone to the ground..thinking it's Italy, he quickly gets off of them. "I'm sorry I-"

"Watch where the bloody hell you're going-" The person starts before they both look at each other. They both tense as piercing blue eyes lock with flaming green...Germany is frozen with shock for a moment, not expecting this at all. Britain looks just as shocked as him but soon his eyes flash and he quickly gets off the ground just as Germany does, both bodies tense. England glances around quickly and frowns..before glaring at Germany. "Where is Italy?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Germany's eyes light in realization..the glass breaking was just a distraction! Britain must have used his magic to do it and then he controlled Italy by his curse mark making him come to him! Germany grinds his teeth, his face turning dark. In a split second he has his gun out and pressed against England's forehead. "You have 5 second to tell me where the fuck Italy is before I shoot your brains out."

"I have no idea what you're bloody talking about! You're the one who should have him!" England seems confused..and slightly scared. " Have you not been watching him?! Have you bloody lost him?"

"No I haven't! I know you fucking used that curse mark to bring him into the forest to you! I was just chasing him and he led me right to you, you bastard!"

"I would have saw him if he came this way!" England keeps his voice from shaking despite the gun pressed to his forehead.

"Wrong answer!" Germany growls about to push in the trigger and end this bastard's life when Britain's eyes flash.

Before Germany can even react he's hit in the side of his face by something that feels like a boulder just crashed into him. Ludwig stumbles back not expecting that, his cheek stings as he glares so darkly at what just hit him..only to come face to face with a very pissed off looking America. Alfred grabs his hand that has the gun..Germany grinding his teeth as he fights with the American, trying to keep it pointed at Britain so he can shoot him.

"You shouldn't shoot someone you don't' know is guilty yet." America's eyes burn as he keeps a tight grip on the gun. "I won't let you spill anymore innocent blood Germany, we've had enough of that during World War 2."

Germany feels a deep rage burn him from America bring up his past. "Fuck you! He isn't innocent! And neither are you for assisting in this! He's trying to hurt Italy! He's trying to take him away from me!" Germany's eyes narrow dangerously. "I won't let you take him!" Germany roars before he punches America hard in the stomach, putting all his force behind it. America's eye widen and he lets go of Germany to hold his soft stomach..Germany knows he hit a weak spot.

"America!" Britain calls out, his green eyes full of concern as he moves closer only for Germany to point the gun back at him.

"Die-" Germany is stopped once gain from America...the blonde has recovered and right when Germany pulls the trigger he hits his arm holding the gun, causing him to fire into the air.

"I don't think so!" America growls before he tackles the German and slams him against a tree. "England go! Go find Italy! I'll hold this guy back. Get him out of here as soon as possible!" America's burning blue eyes glare back at Germany..who is giving him a death glare.

"But America are you sure?" Britain seems uncertain as he stares between America and the gun still in Germany's hand.

"Yeah course! I'm the hero after all! I can take care of any bad guy! So hurry up!" America offers a grin to Britain..only to get his leg stomped on getting him to yelp and loosen his hold on the German.

"NO ,YOU DON'T!" Germany roars as he starts running towards Britain, his eyes on fire. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!"

England gets ready, his body freezing slightly at this massive man running towards him with such speed..only for America to grab him from behind, stopping Germany with his massive strength.

"Go now!" America shouts. This time England listens..he glances back at America once before taking off full speed towards the exit of this forest.

"Damn it!" Germany growls as he elbows America in the chest, getting the other blond to grunt and let go. Germany does a turn on his heel and hits the American hard in the head with his gun. There's a satisfying crack as America stumbles back..blood pours out of the gash on his head, falling down his face and over his right eye. "You get in my way America and I'll kill you too!"

America stares at him..he blinks..before he starts to crack up..his laugh loud and annoying. "Pssh you can't kill me! Don't you know?" in a blink of an eye America is in front of him, Germany's able to block America's punch to the stomach but is sent flying back from this large country's strength. Germany skids back, grinding his teeth as he digs his boots into the ground to stop himself from moving. America grins widely. "The good guys always win! You don't stand a chance against the hero!" America's eyes turn darker. "I won't let you hurt Britain. All he's trying to do is help Italy, you're the one who's hurting him! Your actions against Arthur won't go unpunished. I'm here to bring justice."

"If you're here to bring justice then stop Britain you dummkopf!" Germany roars..and to his irritation he knows he won't be able to make it around America..he's going to have to fight him before he can go after Britain.. Germany points his gun at America..his eyes turning dark. "Get out of my way. If you're not going to stop Britain and bring justice just as you say, I'll stop him before he touches Italy."

America doesn't move..he only grins.

"I'll give you to the count of three. I don't' have time to waste on you." Germany's eyes narrow. "One.." America crosses his arms..his grins growing. "Two." America's eyes get this look in them and he grips his fist. "Three." Germany growls. "You're dead America"

"Come at me bro." America smirks and then..

Germany shoots.

* * *

A raccoon jumps into a opening in the dense forest, it's small nose twitching as it smells the area, possibly to find food or to smell danger. It's black eyes scan the area carefully before they light up a bit at seeing some berries laying on the ground that must have fell from the trees. The small animal scrambles over to the berries eagerly before leaning down and eating the first berry. Just as it's about to eat another berry..it's ears perk up in alarm-

But it's too late. One minute the raccoon is eating berries, the next it's pinned to a tree with a sword through it's throat. The raccoon makes a gurgling sound before it goes silent..it's blood slowly dripping down the blade into the grass. "Kessese! The awesome me killed the raccoon in such a awesome way!" Prussia jumps out of the bushes he was hiding in, a leaf on his white hair as he grins at the racoon's body. "It would have been better if we ran into a deer or something bigger but oh well. Racoons suck ass anyway. They're more useful as clothes." Prussia grins at the small yellow bird that is flying around his head excitedly.

When Prussia left early in the morning to look for Gilbird, he was surprised to find that the small bird was sitting in front of his door outside..waiting for him. Gilbird's so awesome. He knew Prussia was going to go looking for him, he knew Prussia was going to go out hunting. The bird isn't as awesome as him but you know.

All thoughts and feelings from last night are gone. He knew all he needed was sleep! The awesome him would never be jealous or lonely. The thought is ridiculous! He is the great Prussia! Not some pussy.

Prussia matches over to his kill proudly..he chuckles as he rips his sword out of the racoon's throat, getting the body to fall limp on the ground. "Stupid racoons, this forest is infested with them!" Prussia's grin grows and his eyes light in realization. "You know who else loves killing racoons?" The bird tweets in response getting Prussia to pet it. "Ja! Hungary loves killing these things since they're always in her garbage cans and shitting on her steps which I think is hilarious! Lets go get her and have a awesome contest! The one who kills the most raccoons wins!" Prussia grips his fist, his red eyes lighting up in glee as he takes off running deeper into the forest towards Hungary's house..his sword back in it's sheath and Gilbird resting on top of his head. The albino is covered in dirt and his clothes are tattered..but he doesn't care. He probably smells of blood but he doesn't care about that either. He's awesome whether he smells or is dirty. No one can compare!

Prussia grins to himself, thinking of how awesome he is for coming up with this contest. Hungary's going to go down like she always does. He's the best hunter there is and ever will be. He's just that awesome.

The albino pants as he comes to a stop a few feet away from Hungary's house..the familiar white home with the brown roof and a garden of flowers around it. Ugh it's so girly and lame. Prussia knows that's not how she really is. She's not a girly girl who likes flowers, she likes to crush them just like he does. She's not a girl that likes wearing dresses and having to clean, she's a girl who likes to hunt and get dirty. Prussia knows Hungary better than anyone, he's known her since he was just a child. This home isn't her style yet he knows all too well why she has it looking like this. It's because of Austria and her unawesome need to impress him. Austria sucks! He's the biggest pussy he knows! Not to mention he's so lame he had to get Hungary to save his ass from the awesome Prussia in one of his invasions! Austria is ridiculous so Prussia doesn't see why Hungary's all bent over him. Doing everything just to please him, it's stupid.

Prussia only does things for himself. He does want he wants whenever he wants and that's why he's awesome. That's why he's happy and he doesn't have to answer to anyone.

Gilbird starts to tweet in alarm for some reason as Prussia steps out of the forest and walks closer towards the house. The albino raises his eyebrow at how the small yellow bird grabs his sleeve with it's beak and tries to pull him back. "What's gotten into you Gilbird?" Prussia's attention is on the small bird but when he sees something from the corner of his eye he quickly turns his head back towards Hungary's house. The yellow bird tweets frantically and moves around his head trying to get the albino's attention but to no avail. "Oh Look! I can see Hungary through her window." Prussia smirks and crosses his arms as he looks from afar through the window, watching as Hungary walks into her living room, a large smile gracing her face, her cheeks are slightly red. Those green eyes are sparkling..causing Prussia to swallow for some reason. His heart makes a annoying thumping sound as he grins despite his weird body reaction. "Look how stupid Hungary looks Gilbird! Smiling at thin air, so unawesome." Prussia laughs but it's strained.

Gilbird makes a tweet like a sigh before trying to pull his owner back. Trying to get him to leave but Prussia's eyes are stuck on Hungary and her blushing face..really what's with her? Prussia takes a step closer, a cocky grin spreading across his face about to yell at the girl-

Suddenly Hungary isn't alone. Prussia watches with narrowed eyes as Austria walks into the room..what the hell is he doing there? He's always up Hungary's ass! That's only because no one else wants him around except for her for some reason. She must feel sorry for him. Prussia feels his grin turn mischievous..It's time to crash their party. Prussia will march in there, tell Hungary about the racoons and she'll leave Austria to go with the awesome him in a heart beat. It's no secret how Hungary has the hots for him. She's head over heals for him and can't get enough of his awesomeness! Austria could never compare! Prussia takes a step forward..only to stop.

Hungary and Austria were just talking and then all of a sudden..Austria leaned in, kissing Hungary right on the mouth. Prussia freezes in shock..his eyes fixed on Hungary to see her reaction, to see her bring out that frying pan of hers and knock the Austrian to kingdom come..but that never happens. No, Hungary leans into the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Austria's neck..her cheeks flushing as she presses her body against his. Prussia's cocky grin is wiped off his face as he watches Austria hold Hungary and kiss her..and Hungary kissing and holding him back as if she likes it..

This feeling in his chest..it's the same one he felt watching West hold Italy..A longing, pain, twisting in his chest. He watches as Hungary and Austria smile at each other...Happy in each others arms just like his brother and Italy..

Gilbird tweets sadly and sits on top of Prussia's head, rubbing it's small body against him as if to give him comfort. Prussia only stares at the two sharing love from afar...aware once again of how he's alone. It's always like this isn't it?..He's always alone because he's that awesome but...he admits he hates seeing this. He didn't like seeing Germany and Italy share love..and he doesn't like Hungary and Austria doing it either...maybe it's because he doesn't have any of the love. No one is sharing it with him..instead he stands away, watching from afar through a window..as if he's a stranger that has been locked out of something amazing. West has Italy, Hungary has Austria...who does he have? Himself. Because he's awesome.

Prussia turns his back to the two and walks back into the forest..his head bowed..He grins weakly to himself. "It's so awesome being alone.." yet as he says this he feels his red eyes tear up..a tear or two falling down shamelessly..at least with him being alone all the time there's no one around to see him cry..because crying is so unawesome..but it happens every once awhile. There's no one around to laugh at him or tease him or comfort him...that's why it's so awesome to be alone. Prussia stops walking to wipe his tears away...ugh he needs some beer-

There's a gun shot.

Prussia's eyes widen, his tears immediately ceasing as he whips his head in the direction of the gun shot...that sounded like..no, it couldn't be..yet Prussia's stomach is turning and his fingers are twitching..His brother senses are tingling...He feels like there's something wrong-

There's another gun shot.

"West!" Prussia shouts out in alarm and takes off running as fast as he can towards the direction of the gun shot. His little brother is in trouble. He can feel it in his awesome blood. Who ever is messing with his little brother will wish they have never been born. Prussia's eyes are fiery pools of red as he growls and picks up the pace. His brother is all Prussia has. He raised him and he will continue to protect him no mater how big he gets. He'll help his brother in any situation..

Even though he's the one left outside to watch the love West has through a window.

* * *

"Ugh.." Italy groans, leaning against the toilet as more bile burns his throat and comes out, his body convulsing. Italy takes deep breaths, wincing at the nasty smell of puke in his nose. Italy waits for a moment over the toilet before he sighs in relief. The pain in his stomach is gone..along with everything he's eaten today. Italy lifts himself up, his legs shaking slightly before they settle. He flushes the toilet before walking over to the running sink and splashing his face with water..

He turned on the sink so Germany wouldn't hear him puking. Italy doesn't know what came over him. They were just sitting together outside..Italy was having a good time and he felt great..then all of a sudden he felt sick.._really_ sick. Italy was a bit nervous with Germany coming with him..because he didn't want to worry the larger man. Yet he knew he couldn't talk Germany out of it so he had to take his chances.

Italy quickly brushes his teeth in a attempt to rid him of the horrible taste and follows it up with mouth wash. Throwing up is the worse! Not only is it gross but it gets in your nose and it burns your throat and you lose all the food you ate. It's such a unpleasant feeling. Italy spits out the mouth wash before looking at himself in the mirror..He looks fine..good. He's not pale or anything..the only thing odd about him is that black mark on his forehead but he cant do much about it. Italy whines as he rubs at the mark..this ruins his face! It's like a black blob on his forehead..maybe he could talk to miss Hungry about letting him burrow her make up so he could cover it up..it's also unsettling to look at it because he knows what it is. He doesn't want to get scared every time he looks in the mirror!

Italy takes a deep breath before he smiles and walks out of the bathroom. "Hey Germany I'm done~" Italy blinks when he doesn't see Germany around the door like he thought he would be..Italy raises his eye brow. "Germany?" When Germany doesn't answer he frowns and starts to walk around the house looking for him..he stops once he reaches the kitchen. Italy tilts his head at the broken glass on the ground and the kitchen door that has been left open. _Huh..that's weird._ "Ve Germany must have headed back to the picnic!" Italy smiles at this conclusion. He doesn't know what's up with the broken glass but he can ask Germany when he finds him. Italy walks out of the house and closes the door behind him. He smiles as he starts to run back to where he knows the flower field is..his heart picking up speed..he was having so much fun with Germany at the flower field!and he knows despite him throwing up they are still going to have fun! Italy is going to give Germany a big hug when he sees him! His strong muscles will make him feel safe and better!

Italy's smile grows when he sees someone sitting down on the cloth in the flower field from far away. Italy pushes his legs to go faster, his chest leaping in joy at the idea of hugging his best friend and forgetting about the nasty throw up.

As Italy gets closer..his smile slowly starts to fall..till he skids to a stop a few feet away from the picnic. Italy's eyes widen as he takes in this person that..isn't Germany. He takes in that snow white hair and those purple eyes that gleam at him..Russia sits in Germany's spot, a large smile on his face when he sees Italy..Russia is chewing on something before he swallows.

"Russia?" Italy questions in confusion, frowning deeply.

"Oh hello Italy." Russia smiles before digging his hand into the carrot cake that Germany had made for Italy..He shoves a piece into his mouth..before smiling again..eating the cake right in front of Italy's face. His purple eyes gleam with dark glee.

"What a wonderful surprise."

**Long chapter! So shit's going down. Nothing's looking good right now. I'm sorry haha, I know America and England were hitting off so well last chapter but no worries.**

**America and England vs. Germany and Prussia, who's your money on?**

**I know I'm horrible with these cliff hangers but at least I got this out pretty fast right? Thank you guys for all your support! **

**Next chapter will have a lot of fighting and Russia. Till next time:)**


End file.
